


Blurred Lines

by Alwaysstaytruetoyourself, LexDarcy



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: All Comments Welcome, Anal Fingering, Clexa Endgame, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Dom Clarke, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Filthy Clarke, Fluff, Free gift with every purchase (only kidding), Homophobia, Humor, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, NSFW, No cheating, Other, Please let us know what you think, Porn with Feelings, Seductive Clarke, Sex Toys, Sexual Discovery, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strap-Ons, True Love, Updated regularly, rough consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 332,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysstaytruetoyourself/pseuds/Alwaysstaytruetoyourself, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexDarcy/pseuds/LexDarcy
Summary: What happens when Lexa turns up at Clarke's shop looking for a job? What happens when lines are blurred as they start to fall in love with each other? Will things be as straight forward as they would like?See what happens when a straight talking Clarke meets a very shy Lexa.Clexa with a twist of sugar rush, Octaven and the rest of the gang making an appearance.happy reading.Ok, so this is my first time writing I hope you all enjoy, it would be great if you could leave some feedback let me know what you think.Thank you for taking the time to read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meet, heart eyes, distracting thoughts, a group night and some sisterly bonding.

Clarke Griffin, an artist struggling for inspiration, party girl, loyal, honest, smart, and owner of Open For Lunch. A shop purchased from money left to her by her late aunt in her will. She decided on buying the shop as a means to keep a steady income while trying to get back her artistic flow.   
Although Open For Lunch isn’t exactly what one would think judging by the name. Open For Lunch is a small sex shop located down a small back street on the outskirts of Arkadia.

The business does well, Clarke is pretty much set for the next few years.  
Octavia and Raven, two of her best friends have been together since college and also work for suppliers, who supply the shop with its merchandise.  
Bellamy, Octavia's brother is another of her best friends, he has been with his boyfriend Murphy for two years and then there’s Niylah.  
Another of Clarke's friends only this particular friend also comes with certain benefits. All in all, they are a pretty tight group of friends, her only other issue, apart from struggling for inspiration, is her friend's constant need to try and get her to settle down, and if there is one thing Clarke Griffin hates it’s relationships.  
Not that she has anything against relationships for other people, she’s just not interested in being in one herself.

So here she is outside her shop putting an ad in the window for staff wanted.  
What she wasn’t expecting was within an hour someone walking into the shop applying for the position, and that someone being a slim brunette, with the most fierce and intense green eyes she has ever seen, and a body to die for.  
When the brunette speaks it’s no wonder she is left speechless, and apparently, she has lost her hearing as well.  
When she finally comes to her senses long enough to speak and form a sentence the brunette is already looking at her like she’s from another planet. 

“Hi I’m interested in the position you have up in the shop window,” the brunette says.

In Clarke’s head, all she hears is the word position and then her mind starts to wander to all the different positions she would like to take the brunette in. The brunette repeats her earlier statement. 

“Hi, I’m interested in the position you have up in the window, is the manager available please?” Lexa repeats.

“Um-I-yeah that’s me, sorry I was in a world of my own, Hi, I’m Clarke, the owner.”

“Clarke, Hi my name is Lexa, I was wondering how I go about applying for the position and what it involves?” 

Again, Clarke is entranced, only this time, by the way her name rolls off Lexa's tongue clicking the 'K', “Um-yeah, sorry if you want to give me ten minutes I’ll be free to give you an interview, and I can run through what the job involves and stuff.”

Lexa smiles and gives a small nod before Clarke makes her way out the back of the shop.

Five minutes later Clarke returns with a smile, locks the front door and flicks the open sign over to closed. 

“Lexa,” Clarke says, liking the way it rolls off her tongue “do you want to follow me to the back office?” she asks softly.

Lexa nods and follows quickly behind while taking in the sights of Clarke’s gorgeous figure and sexy curves, noticing the way she sways her hips, she’s so entranced she almost walks into Clarke when she stops abruptly outside the office door. 

“Uh-sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going,” she says taking her roaming eyes from Clarke’s figure, focusing on her eyes only just noticing the to die for gorgeous shade of blue. Clarke looks at her, giving a knowing smirk that makes Lexa's cheeks flush a bright shade of pink. 

“It’s fine, come on in and take a seat.” she says while taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

“So tell me about yourself, Lexa.” Clarke asks with a small smile.

“Oh… um well, my names Lexa... Lexa Woods, I’m 23, I live in Polis, so not that far from here... um what else would you like to know?” Lexa asks.

Clarke smiles sweetly “Well, why don’t you tell what kind of work experience you have?” 

“Ok... Well, to be honest, I don’t really have much, I left school, went to college, studied business then I started working at my parent's law firm straight after that.” Lexa answers.

“Ok, so no retail experience? and I’m also guessing no experience with working in a sex shop then?” Clarke questions curiously.

Lexa blushes, maybe from her lack of work experience or maybe from her lack of experience in this particular department.

“Umm no, not really" she answers "but I’m a fast learner, you just need to teach me the basics and I’ll be good,” she says with a shy smile.

Clarke smirks again, the same knowing smirk she had on her face right before Lexa almost ran into her, and looking into those baby blue's of hers is making Lexa feel light headed. “Okay, Well you seem really nice, I’m just a bit worried this job might not be for you, it can be a bit... full on if you catch my drift?” she says softly, She sees something in Lexa's eye, she’s not sure what though, maybe disappointment. 

“It's fine, I understand,” Lexa says, sounding defeated “sorry for wasting your time.” She’s half way out the door when Clarke calls her back.

“Lexa wait... look sorry I wasn’t trying to be... I dunno... look, how about you come by tomorrow say 9.30am?, I can run through some things with you, How does that sound?” Clarke asks.

“Um-I-yes, thank you, that would be great.” Lexa answers with a warm smile. “I have one more question?” the blonde says softly. 

“Ok, ask away.” Lexa answers looking at her curiously. 

“You mentioned working at your parent's law firm correct?” Lexa nods, so she continues. “So why do you want to leave your families business and come and work in a sex shop of all places?” Clarke asks laughing a little. 

“Well, it's kind of a long story...” Lexa pauses.

“Ok, any chance you can bullet point it for me?” Clarke asks softly.

“Well my parents want me to study, follow in their footsteps and take over the firm when they retire” she pauses and takes a breath, just as she about to continue Clarke chimes in, 

“And you don’t want the pressure, you want to do something for you, am I right?."

“Well, yeah” Lexa says taking another breath. 

“Ok so why a sex shop then?” she asks again.

Lexa has to take a moment to think about it, she decides to go with “well... I want to live my life the way I want to live it, I want to try and gain as much experience as I can with everything I do. I want to be able to travel... or not... or work in a sex shop... or not, what I’m trying to say is I want to make my own choices and I want to live and think outside the box.” she finishes with a heavy sigh.

Clarke, however, was lost, staring into those gorgeous green eyes, those plump lips, she would give anything to kiss those lips right now, as she watches Lexa biting her lower lip through nerves.

"hmm... ok, this is how we are gonna do this” Clarke says looking at Lexa with that smirk again, giving a sly wink that makes Lexa blush, “I’m willing to give you a week;s trial, I will go through everything you need to know before we let you loose on the customers” she says laughing “and if by the end of the week I think you’re doing ok and you still want the job we'll go from there. Sound fair?” Clarke asks.

“Yeah-uh-yes thanks... uh, what do I call you? Boss? Clarke? Miss? Sorry I don’t know your last name?” Lexa asks shyly.

Clarke stares at Lexa for a moment, ‘god she’s too cute’ she thinks as she smirks at her but decides not to tease any longer “Griffin” she says receiving a strange look from Lexa. 

“Huh?” Lexa says with a confuesed look. 

“Griffin, as in Clarke Griffin, but please just call me Clarke.”

“Ok, so I’ll get here for 9.30 in the morning then?” Lexa asks, as she holds out her hand to Clarke, “Thank you so much for giving me this chance.” Lexa says sincerely. 

Clarke takes Lexa's hand to shake it and is surprised by how soft it feels, “Uh yeah, 9.30 is good, see you then” Clarke says with a smile, as soon as Lexa is out of the shop, Clarke lets out a deep sigh ‘well this is going to get very interesting’ she says out loud.

The rest of the day runs pretty smoothly for Clarke, after serving a few more customers and sorting out some paperwork, she decides to close up early, locking the front door, switching the sign to closed, she makes her way up the stairs to her two bed flat.

Stepping inside she slips her shoes off and crashes down on the sofa, eyes closed, one arm hanging down the side, the other over her eyes, her mind starts to wander to Lexa, she wonders how Lexa will cope with the job, how she will deal with some of the awkward customers she get's come in.

Her thoughts then wander to those intense green eyes, the slim toned body, those plump lips, the way she bites her bottom lip when she’s nervous, it's adorable, it really is, but all Clarke can think is, 'fuck what she wouldn’t give to bite that lip, No. No. No.’ she says to herself, it’s not going happen, not going there, she’s going be your employee for fuck sake and you DO NOT do relationships she tells herself.

She's brought out of her thoughts by her feet being tickled, looking down she spots Kujo licking her feet, sighing she stands and looks at Kujo. "I suppose it's time for walkies." she says, nothing more needed to be said, Kujo is already at the door waiting, nudging at his lead whining. 

Putting her shoes back on she gets Kujo in his lead and takes him for a walk.

Group Chat.

RaeRae: Griffin we still up for 2nite?

Griffin: Yeah of course. just walking the dog. gotta shower and I’ll be all yours.

Obionekanobi: FFS Griff don’t tell her that u know wat she’s like. Make sure u check she’s not already in ur shower waiting b4 u take ur clothes of this time tho lol

RaeRae: Rude just rude O. That was one fucking time and I thought u were coming in to join me not like I was actually waiting for Griff

Griffin: I still don’t get why u were in my shower in the first place u do realise u have a shower at ur place rite?

RaeRae: Yea of course I know that but it’s like food it always taste better when its someone else’s :-)

Obionekanobi: Watever helps u sleep at nite Rae

RaeRae: Usually u babe after u given me countless orgasms

Griffin: And I’m out catch ya later

Walking back into her flat laughing to herself about her two best friends, she hangs up Kujo’s lead, slips her shoes off and makes her way to the bathroom. 

After she’s showered she make her way to the bedroom, dries her hair, and throws some clothes on, walking out to the sitting room just in time to hear the knock at the door., she opens the door only to get out of the way by Raven pushing past her and running over to Kujo. 

"Hey you, did you miss me? yes, you did, I missed you too," Raven says stroking Kujo. 

"did you come to see me or my dog Rae? I mean seriously, way to make a person feel loved" Clarke says while watching Kujo jump up and down and slobber all over Raven. 

"what can I say? when it's right, it's just right, ya know?" Raven quips back. 

"Hey!" Octavia says giving Clarke a hug as she walks through the door, seeing Raven on the floor with Kujo "don’t feel too bad, at least you don’t have to live with her." she says looking back to Clarke. 

"hey fuck you, I’m not that bad to live with, and I’ll have you know I’m the perfect housemate, fuck you very much." Raven quips.

"I do fuck you, all the time as it happens, but you are far from the perfect housemate." Octavia says with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, too much information, guys seriously, have you no shame?" Clarke says laughing. 

"rude, just rude O, and Clarke don’t even get me started on your nocturnal habits" Raven shouts back, mock offended.

Just as Clarke goes to reply there’s another knock at the door, opening it she sees Bellamy standing there, bottles of beer in one hand, and three pizza boxes in the other.

"Well hello gorgeous being, oh how I’ve missed you." Clarke says lovingly taking the pizza boxes from Bellamy and walking into the kitchen. 

"well hello to you to, gorgeous friend of mine" Bellamy quips at Clarke.

"oh yeah, hey sorry Bell, its good to see you, come in shut the door, just chuck the beers in the fridge, where’s Murphy?" Clarke asks with a chuckle.

"He’s working late tonight, says he might stop by when his finished if he's not too tired." he answers.

"Alright enough small talk, where the fuck is my pizza and beer?" Raven shouts from the other room" 

"and what shit we watching tonight?" O shouts after.

"well, I’m kinda done watching The One Hundred, after that asshat Jason killed off one of the best fucking characters ever, so what about Fear The Walking Dead? I hear Alycia is really hot?" Clarke says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don’t care as long as I have my pizza and beer" Raven quips. 

"I don’t care as long as there’s some hot guys in it." Bellamy says walking in from the kitchen. 

"looks like I’m outnumbered" Octavia mumbles while shovelling pizza in her mouth.

"Oh Clarke, I forgot to ask, did you find anyone to help out in the shop yet?" Raven asks.

"Uh-yeah, actually I did, they start tomorrow for a weeks trial" Clarke answers.

"Ooh do tell," Octavia says taking a swig of her beer. 

"Um, not that much to tell really, her name is Lexa, she lives in Polis, wants to get out from her parents firm and try something new." she says feeling slightly warm at the feeling of thinking about Lexa again, her mind wanders to those lips, the one's she want's to kiss so badly, she’s brought out of her thoughts by Raven swatting her arm. 

"hey! you deaf? I’m talking to you?" she grumbles.

"Um what? Sorry, just zoned out for a minute, just feeling tired I guess." Clarke stutters.

"Uh-huh, wouldn’t have anything to do with the conversation we were just having would it?" Raven quips.

"What! no why would it? I’m just tired, it's been a long day, I might call it a night soon" Clarke says feeling a little flustered, although she’s not sure if it's because she's been thinking about Lexa, or the fact she’s been caught thinking about Lexa by her friends.

"Uh-huh if you say so" Raven quips back, looking at Octavia and Bellamy who just sit there shrugging their shoulders.

"we'll leave you to get some shut eye, it's getting pretty late anyway, Murphy should be home soon" Bellamy says.

"Ok cool, I’ll see you guys soon, thanks for the pizza and beer bell." Clarke says. 

"yeah yeah, no worries, catch up with you soon." Bellamy responds.

"bye bye lil man love you, you’re so cute, yes you are" Clarke hears Raven cooing at Kujo. 

"Um Rae you do realise that he’s a dog and not a baby right?" she asks curiously.

"Whatever Griff, dogs need love too, and he totally understands what I’m saying don’t you boy?" Raven says looking at Kujo, who stares back with a confused look on his face like she has lost the plot.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Rae, anyway it's been a pleasure as always, but I wanna go to bed, so if you would kindly fuck off so I can make that happen that would be great." Clarke says with a smirk on her face.

"RUDE!" Raven says, one hand over her heart, the other over her eyes pretending to cry, feigning offence."

"come on Rae, I wanna get home so maybe you can give me some loving like you do that damn dog," Octavia says from the door way. 

"what? you wanna roll over on your back, and have me give you belly tickles as well?" Raven says with a wink. 

"fine, whatever, you're sleeping on the sofa you asshat" Octavia says turning to Clarke giving her a hug. 

"see you soon O" Clarke says returning the hug.

"Hey hey, wait for me" Raven shouts after seeing Octavia leaving without her, she stops to say goodbye to Clarke laughing "I don’t know where she thinks she rushing off to, I have the car keys!" she says diving into her pockets, "fuck that sneaky lil ooooh wait ‘til we get home, she is in so much trouble" Raven shouts hoping Octavia will hear her.

"Rae what are you talking about?" Clarke asks with an amused grin on her face. 

"O, she stole the fucking car keys" she huffs, "oh shit, fuck, gotta go byeeeee" Raven shouts running down the stairs after hearing the car start. 'Well fuck my life, tomorrow is another day' Clarke thinks as she settles herself in bed, tomorrow she gets to see Lexa. 

 

Earlier that night, not too far away, Lexa was sitting in her sister's kitchen thinking about the day she’s had, she was wondering if she could really be cut out for working in a sex shop, then she can't help but think about Clarke, those gorgeous baby blues staring at her, the curves of her body, those hips swaying, her killer legs in those skinny jeans showing off her toned arse, and then there’s that smirk, that fucking smirk that makes Lexa feel like Clarke can actually hear all her thoughts, she was doomed, she knew it the moment she looked at Clarke.

"Hey baby sis how's you?" Anya asks walking into the kitchen. 

"I’m good thanks, uh, I was wondering, could I stay here the night? I don’t really fancy going home to mum and dads" Lexa asks looking at her older sister with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, of course you can, you know you don’t have to ask, but is everything ok? You haven’t had another row with mum and dad have you?" Anya asks concerned.

"No...I...um...I’ve kind of found another job and I just don’t wanna go home tonight, I just wanna take my time and think about how I’m gonna tell mum and dad I’m leaving the firm that’s all" Lexa answers with a sad look on her face.

"Ok kid, no worries, but you know, your gonna have to tell them right? I mean it's not just something you can hide from them, they’re gonna notice you not being there." Anya says with a smile."

Yeah I know, I just...I dunno...it's more than not just wanting to work at the firm, I don’t think I wanna follow in their footsteps" Lexa says looking at Anya with pleading eyes, hoping she will understand. 

"Ok, well, you know I’ll support you no matter what, but you really need to figure your shit out and talk to them, it'll make it harder the longer you leave it" Anya answers, "so tell me about this new job?" she asks curiously.

"I................well.......uh-I, it's working in a shop." Lexa stutters. 

"Ok, that’s very vague, care to share any more details than just its a shop?" Anya says with a smirk.

"It’s...uh...its a....sex shop." Lexa says blushing.

"It’s a WHAT NOW? What the fuck do you wanna work in a sex shop for? you've never even had sex?" Anya says teasing her sister.

"Shut up Anya." Lexa groans swatting her sister's arm "and It's...I dunno, I just wanna try something different, I wanna step outside the box, otherwise known as my life" Lexa says a little sheepish.

"Ok well if that’s what you wanna do, I’ll support you, but you need to talk to mum and dad, I’m not gonna lie for you, you need to be honest with them." Anya answers looking at her sister sympathetically, "how’s things with the boyfriend anyway? He treating you right?" Anya asks changing the subject.

"Yeah, I know, I will I just need to think about how I’m gonna tell them without upsetting them is all, and, uh... yeah things are going...well I think, he’s nice, we get along, he makes me laugh, although I think his getting a bit frustrated waiting for me to be ready with...uh...you know?" Lexa says looking away.

"Have you guys still not done it yet? Oh my God!, I can’t believe it my little Lexie the 23 yr old virgin." Anya says laughing a little in a teasing tone. 

Lexa puts her head down feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, look I’m just joking, it's fine that you wanna wait, it's a good thing, your first time should be with someone that makes you happy, someone that you have that connection with, you will know when its right, and if he doesn’t get that then his obviously not the right one, it's nothing to be ashamed about honestly, I wish I would have waited, my first time was horrendous" Anya says trying to cheer her sister up.

"I know I know, I just feel bad for making him wait, he's a really nice guy, he's been patient, and I do like him but...I just...I’m not so sure he's the right one yet, and I just kinda wanna wait, ya know?" she says feeling a little more confident about what she’s saying. 

"Look, its fine, you don’t need to explain to me, and you shouldn’t feel pressured into doing something you're not ready for just to please other's, if you’re not ready, you’re not ready it's as simple as that, anyway, why don’t you tell me a bit about him?"

"Ok well...um his name is Finn, he’s 24, he’s a private banker for some big firm down town, we are going out tomorrow night, If I stay here again tomorrow you will be able to meet him if you want?" Lexa says.

"Ok yeah, that sounds like a plan, but make sure you talk to mum and dad before then, I don’t want them banging on my door shouting the odds, asking what the fuck is going on with you ok?" Anya answers.

"Ok, yeah I will, I promise, anyway, I’m gonna go to bed, it's been a long day and I wanna be on the ball for my first day tomorrow, night sis I love you." she says getting up giving Anya a hug before heading to bed. 

"Night baby sis, love you too, see you in the morning.” Anya replies.

Laying in bed, Lexa's thoughts drift to Clarke and what it's going to be like working with her, and how she’s going to cope working in a sex shop, it's definitely going to be interesting that’s for sure she thinks to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All smelling piss takes are our own (spelling mistakes). We value all your comments and feedback as we are new to this writing malarkey and appreciate the time you all take to read this. If you have any thoughts or suggestions feel free to let us know. The more you enjoy this the more we do. (Oh and if any of the english slang is confusing we'll be pleased to translate for you. Just drop us a comment.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's first day at work, the sex toy talk a certain someone does not want to have, a visit from a jealous Niylah, and Lexa goes on a date, what could possibly go wrong?.

Waking up is probably one of the worst things ever in Clarke’s mind, shooting up from her bed trying to focus her eyes, she looks around for where the obscene noise is coming from, she finally focuses on her phone, 'urgh, fuck my life' she says out loud to no one but her and Kujo who is laying sound asleep at the end of the bed without a care in the world. 'what I wouldn’t give to have your life right now' she says stroking Kujo making him jump, as he turns around to jump on Clarke, trying to dodge out of the way from having the beast jump all over her, she ends up rolling off the bed and falling on the floor, 'for fuck sake' she growls, it's gonna be one of them days.

Getting up from the floor she walks over to the other side of the bed, finally turning off the obscene noise, otherwise known to the rest of the world as an alarm, checking the time she see's it's already 7.30am, she throws on some track bottoms and a hoodie before making her way to the front door, putting her trainers on she grabs kujo's lead and heads out for her morning run.

Forty minutes later after her morning run through the wood's, her and Kujo stroll through the flat to the kitchen for some well-deserved coffee and breakfast.

After having breakfast and a shower, she finally feels more normal and ready to start the day, getting dressed in some skinny jeans and a tight low cut vest, she heads downstairs ready to start work, checking the time she realizes it's already 9.00 and Lexa will be arriving soon, she decides to finish unpacking the last box of goodies from the delivery the day before.

Kneeling down behind the counter, putting away some paperwork she loses all track of time, she hears the bell chime from someone opening the front door "give me a minute and I’ll be right with you, feel free to look around" she shouts, what she didn't expect was the voice that talks back to her. 

"hi sorry, I’m a bit late, the bus was late" Lexa says apologetically. 

The voice in question making her jump, she goes to stand up at the same time and cracks her head on one of the shelves under the counter top "shit...fuck that hurt" she growls.

"sorry I didn’t mean to make you jump, are you okay?" Lexa asks softly moving closer to the counter, trying to look at Clarke who is now standing rubbing the back of her head. 

"no it's fine...I’m fine, it's my fault, I should have kept my eye on the time, I knew you were coming." Clarke says focusing on rubbing the back of her head.

"You want me to take a look at that? make sure you're not bleeding?" Lexa asks concerned, seeing how red in the face Clarke looks.

"No, no it's fine honestly." the blonde answers.

"Here, come here turn around," Lexa says softly walking towards the side of the counter, motioning for Clarke to turn around.

Walking over huffing slightly Clarke complies and turns around before she feels Lexa's hand running through the back of her hair checking for a lump and any sign of blood.

"You have a small bump, but you should be fine, maybe ice it for a bit." Lexa says removing her hand and stepping away slightly. 

Clarke can’t help but feel a twinge in her stomach at the feeling of having Lexa running her hands through her hair, sighing at the loss of contact when she steps away she feels dazed slightly, maybe from the knock to her head, maybe from having Lexa in such close proximity or maybe both, "uh-umm, I’m fine, honestly I do it all the time, but thanks" she stutters smiling afterwards, clearing her throat in an attempt to change the subject, "OK shall we get started? I was thinking about running through what stock we keep and go through how the till works, the prices are on all the items, but if they’re not, it comes up when you scan it through the till, that sound good to you?" she asks with a smile. 

"Yeah that sounds good to me, lead the way,” Lexa answers returning the smile.

The next couple of hours are spent with Clarke running through the stock she keeps, going through the stock room and showing Lexa where the stock list is kept in case someone asks for something that isn’t on the shop floor.

“So Lexa, before we finish up back here I’ve got together a few of our best sellers, I thought we’d go through what each one is for and how they are used, in case you’re not sure, and you can ask any questions you might have, have you ever used any of these before?” Clarke points to the varied selection of sex toys she has laid out on the table.

Lexa starts to blush, “Well um, no I haven’t actually used any personally, but I think I have a fair idea of what some of them are for.”

Clarke smiles, “Ok well, why don’t you go ahead and tell me about those?”

“Right...uh ok,” Lexa turns a darker shade of red and looks down at the table. “Ok, so this one I think is a vibrator.”

Clarke smiles to herself, “Yep, you’re right, this is a classic rabbit, there are several different types in the range, each one has several vibrating settings, but also each individual one has a different way of stimulating other areas, the one you are holding has rotating metallic beads that massage your G-spot while the jelly-like rabbit ears target your clit.” 

Lexa gulps, if she hadn’t have been so flushed already Clarke would have thought she was about to pass out by how red she had now turned. 

“So,” Clarke continues, what’s your next pick?”

Lexa is feeling slightly giddy from the heat radiating from her face, ‘Come on Lexa you’re an adult you can do this’ she thinks after trying to calm her embarrassment down. “Ok, so I think this here” pointing to a pile of what looks like leather straps “Is a harness for a, uh strap-on?” She half answers half asks.

Clarke picks up the harness and looks at Lexa, “Exactly right, do you know how to put one on because a lot of customers will ask?” Lexa’s eyes widen with the thought and she shakes her head telling Clarke that she doesn’t, “Not to worry Lexa I’ll show you now.”

Clarke bends down and pops each foot into their respective holes and pulls it up over her jeans to her waist and tightens the straps, “this ring here is where the dildo fits,” Clarke points to the circular ring at the front, “So Lexa, if this is the harness, which is the attachment that fits in the ring?” 

Lexa looks at the table and with all the varying types of silicon phalluses in front of her, she’s not sure, “Um, I’m not exactly sure.”

“Ok, no problem,” Clarke smiles at her as she picks up a slim purple dildo with a flat bottom, “See, it just slides in through the ring and the flat bottom part stops it from falling out.” Clarke stands up straight with her hands on her hips and the dildo proudly sticking out in front of her. 

Lexa stares for a few seconds. ‘I wonder what it feels like’ she thinks to herself before she realises she’s staring. 

“Any questions?” Clarke asks. The question making Lexa come round from her daze. 

“No, um no I don’t think so.”

“Ok so what’s next?” Clarke asks. 

Lexa looks down at the table and has no idea, looking a little flustered Lexa asks, “how about you go through them and I’ll ask any questions I might have as we go along?” she asks, Clarke smirks slightly as she realises that Lexa might not know what the rest of the things on the table are.

As Lexa’s embarrassment ease's she gains confidence, and she starts to ask more questions and Clarke is pleased that she’s settling down. She was worried that Lexa maybe a little too naïve to be able to do the job. 

“So you’re telling me that people like to put this in their butts?” Lexas asks when Clarke explains about butt plugs and their uses. 

“Yes, for both men and women, it can be highly stimulating” Clarke answers, “I’ve been known to enjoy them myself on the odd occasion.” Clarke adds with a little bit of sly smirk on her face. Lexa looks at Clarke and blushes again after realising what the blonde had just said, “Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.” Clarke says as she winks at Lexa.

Sensing now might be a good time for a break she looks at Lexa, who is standing with her hands together in front of her body and Clarke can’t help but think how cute she looks. "Don’t worry, I’ll be here if you get stuck with answering a customer’s question or need help with recommendations, you’ll soon pick it up. I’m feeling thirsty shall we take a break, I could really use a drink?" she asks, looking at Lexa with a small smirk on her face and gives her another little wink. 

"Um- I-um yeah, that would be good I guess," Lexa answers, and she can feel herself blushing in an instant. She watches Clarke turn and walk towards the back of the shop and can hear her laughing a little as she follows behind.

 

After grabbing a couple bottles of water Clarke does a 360, turning around nearly bumping into Lexa as she does, "Oh shit sorry I didn’t realise you were right behind me." she says laughing a little not realising how close they were actually standing, being face to face is really not helping the awkwardness of the situation. 

"Um sorry, my fault I didn’t even realise you had stopped when you did, I kinda wasn’t looking where I was going." Lexa says a little embarrassed ‘twice in two days for fuck sake’ she thinks to herself.

And as if Clarke is in her head "it's fine, twice in two day, I’m kinda getting used to you coming up behind me" Clarke says with a wink and that knowing smirk she has.

"F-um sorry, I get a little clumsy and zone out when I’m nervous," she says tearing her gaze away from Clarke's eyes, down to her lips, where she still has that smirk plastered all over her face and then looks down to the floor.

"It’s fine honestly, why are you nervous?" Clarke asks sounding slightly concerned.

"It’s...well, it's my first day in a new job and I kinda wanna make a good impression you know?" she decides to go with, it's not like she can say you... you make me nervous.

"Ok well you really don’t need to be nervous, your doing great honestly" Clarke says reaching out gently rubbing her hand over Lexa's arm trying to reassure her a little, and god if she doesn’t feel a jolt of electricity from the touch, and the way Lexa lifts her head and looks at her.

"Thank you, at least I know I’m not doing as bad as I thought I was." she says laughing a little, and she wonders if Clarke is feeling the same spark she is. Standing there gazing at each other, Clarke still with her hand on Lexa's arm neither one heard the bell chime from the front door and are quickly brought back to reality by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Hey Niylah, sorry I didn’t see you, come in we were just um...taking a break, you want a drink or something?" Clarke says looking between Lexa and Niylah.

"No, I’m good thanks you gonna introduce me to your new friend?" she says with a smirk and a hint of jealousy.

"Oh yeah sure, Niylah this is Lexa, Lexa this is Niylah." Clarke says staring between the two.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I just started working here today." Lexa says with a smile. 

"It’s nice to meet you too, I’m Clarke's...." Niylah starts before Clarke jumps in.

"FRIEND" Clarke all but shouts earning a glare from Niylah. 

"Yeah, sure friend." Niylah sighs looking between Clarke and Lexa. 

"I’m gonna go back out the front it was nice to meet you." Lexa says turning and walking away quickly.

"Okay what the fuck was that?" Clarke asks angrily.

"What was..." Niylah starts.

"Don’t... don’t do that, you know we’re not together Niylah, you know that, so why the jealous girlfriend routine?" Clarke says clearly annoyed.

"Ok ok, you’re right, we’re not together I know, but it doesn’t mean it's not fun to see you get riled up every once in a while." Niylah answers stepping into Clarke’s space a little more, she starts backing Clarke up to the kitchen counter and leans forward to Clarke’s ear "there’s a few of us going to this new club that’s just opened in town tonight if you’re up for it?" she says, turning her head slightly to look out to the front of the shop, she sees Lexa looking over briefly, smirks a little then casually kicks the door shut.

Sitting at the counter for what feels like forever Lexa decides to check her phone, willing for a customer to come in at least then she wouldn’t have to listen to the faint moaning and the sound of boxes falling. She ends up zoning out thinking about whatever it was that happened between her and Clarke before they were interrupted, 'what was that?' she thinks, 'sparks, heat?' It doesn’t make sense, it was like nothing she had ever felt before, it was just one simple touch, not even sexual, just comfort but it felt right having Clarke touch her, then there was Niylah. What was that all about? Was she trying to make her jealous? But why? 'I’m straight' she thinks to herself, and Clarke said her and Niylah were just friends although from the sounds coming from the kitchen she begs to differ.

She’s brought out of herself by the sound of the kitchen door opening and Niylah walking out with a massive grin on her face, "see you again soon, it was nice to meet you Lucy" Niylah smirks as she walks out the shop. 

"Sorry about that, that was um... anyway any customers come in?" Clarke asks feeling the awkwardness, trying to change the subject she looks at Lexa who is sitting at the counter with her mouth slightly ajar. 

"Um...what...no sorry, no one, it’s been so quiet you could hear a pin drop." she says not meeting Clarke’s eye line.

"So um, me and a few of my friends are going to this new club that’s opening up in town tonight if you’re free? You’re welcome to join?" Clarke asks trying to ignore the hint of sarcasm in Lexa's tone.

"Um thanks, but my uh boyfriend is actually taking me out for dinner tonight, maybe some other time?" Lexa says still not meeting Clarke's eye's.

"Ok yeah sure no worries, some other time." Clarke says trying to keep the hint of disappointment out of her voice, "Right well um, you may as well head off for the rest of the day, get ready for your date, I’m just gonna finish up with some paperwork and shut up shop anyway." Clarke says trying to catch Lexa's eye.

"Ok yeah, no worries what time do you want me tomorrow?" she starts,"I mean what time do you want me in tomorrow?" Lexa asks getting flustered.

"Same time 9.30" Clarke answers with a smirk.

"Ok great see you tomorrow, have a good night." Lexa says as she’s leaving, unable to look Clarke in the eye. 

"Yeah you too." Clarke says as Lexa is running out the door. 'what the fuck was that all about?' she thinks to herself, first Niylah acting weird now Lexa, 'what did I miss?' she thinks, and what was up with Lexa anyway? one minute they're getting on fine, in fact, more than fine, then after Niylah she can’t leave fast enough? Surely she’s not...noooooo...ok, well, she’s either homophobic or nope definitely not homophobic.

 

Sitting on the bus, thoughts of the day running through her mind, 'what was that?' Lexa asks herself, I didn’t know Clarke liked women… wait why would I? we don’t even know each other, but then why am I bothered by it? Am I bothered by it? Nope not bothered by it, so what am I bothered? she wonders, then she thinks back to Clarke touching her, the sparks she felt, how it felt right, how looking into Clarke’s eyes felt, she didn't even know what she felt, it can’t be, could it? noooooo, that can’t be it.

Heading back to Anya's house, she knows she still has to speak to her mum and dad but she also knows she can’t face them yet, and then she remembers she has a date with 'Finn...shit...ok date with Finn then back to Anya's...work tomorrow, then talk to mum and dad...yup that’s what I’m gonna do' she thinks to herself as the bus pulls up at her stop.

 

Standing in the shower, Clarke was debating whether to go to the new club or not, it had been a strange day all round and all she really wanted to do was wash the day away, have dinner and go to sleep, those thoughts were soon forgotten when she heard her phone chime, stepping out the shower and grabbing her phone to see it was a group message.

RaeRae: Yo Griff still on for 2nite its been a while since the party animal has been let loose?

Obionekanbi: Yep u gotta be there Griff it aint a party if ur not there

RaeRae: Hey fuck u O I’m rite here

Obionekanobi: I only spk the truth ;-)

Niylah: She said she was coming wen I saw her earlier today ;-)

RaeRae: TMI

Nylia: :-p

Griffin: Yeah yeah I’ll be there see u soon

Bellamy: Yay 

Murphy: Wat he said missed u last time 

 

With a heavy sigh, Clarke makes her way to the bedroom, dragging on her clothes, doing her hair and makeup before one last look in her full-length mirror, she gives herself the once over before heading to the club.

 

Sitting in Anya's living room, Lexa was waiting for Finn to arrive for their date. 

"so have you decided what you're gonna tell mum and dad yet?" Anya asks.

"At this point, I think I’m just gonna tell them the truth, there’s no point hiding it" Lexa answers honestly.

"Ok, so when you gonna tell them?" Anya asks.

"Tomorrow" Lexa answers before hearing a knock at the door.

"Hey gorgeous," Finn says as Lexa opens the door as he tries leaning in giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey, Finn this is um, my sister Anya" Lexa says feeling awkward. 

"Hi Anya nice to meet you." Finn says holding his hand out.

"Finn" Anya nods with her trademark stoic expression on her face, not accepting the hand offered.

"ANYA" Lexa warns.

"What? I don’t know him and I don't know where his hand has been!" she starts.

"And you won't if you don’t try," Lexa argue's ignoring the hand comment.

"Fine, hello Finn it’s nice to meet you too" Anya gives a sarcastic smirk and looks at Lexa, "Happy now?" she quips.

Shaking her head, Lexa just glares at her sister then turns to Finn, "hey, you ready to go, don’t wanna be late?"

"Sure let’s go, nice to meet you Anya" Finn calls over his shoulder as he’s being dragged down the steps by Lexa.

"Please don’t mind her, she’s just funny with people she doesn’t know." Lexa says. 

"It’s fine, don’t worry it’s not your sister I’m trying to impress" Finn says with a smirk on his face earning a sideways glance from Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please feel free to leave your feedback is would love to hear what u think.  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets angry, Raven has a brain storm, Lexa has her dinner and Finn thinks his luck is about to change.

"C'mon Griff, what’s with you tonight?"

"I dunno Rae, I’m just not feeling it, I think I might go home" Clarke answers.

"What why? we haven’t been here that long, stay a bit longer" Octavia chimes in.

"Ok fine, a couple more drinks then I’m heading out ok?" Clarkes says firmly.

"yay." Bellamy and Murphy say simultaneously "why don’t we go shoot some pool?"

"Ok fine, but lemme grab another drink first, anyone else want anything? Clarke asks.

"C'mon Griff you know us, never ones to turn down a drink! Same again all round seeing as you’re buying" raven says giving a cheeky wink.

"Where’s Niylah I thought she said she was coming tonight?" Octavia asks.

"Not sure, we’re not together and I’m not her mother either." Clarke says her snark not going unnoticed by the others.

Standing at the bar waiting to be served Clarke glances over at the pool tables expecting her friends to be setting up for their game, doing a double take she sees a couple making out on one of the other tables 'classy' she mutters to herself with a chuckle. 

"What can I get you?" the bartender asks. 

"yeah, can I just have five beers and five shots please." Clarke asks. 

Grabbing the tray of drinks Clarke makes her way back over to where her friends are waiting at the pool tables.

"Well I guess that’s why we didn’t know she was here, I wonder if Clarke knows?" Raven says.

"Wonder if Clarke knows what?" Clarke asks loud enough to be heard over the music. 

"Jesus fuck Griff, you’re like a silent ninja, way to kill someone without leaving a mark, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" Raven says after jumping 6 feet in the air nearly landing on the floor.

"Well?" Clarke says ignoring the jibe. 

"Well what?" Raven asks looking confused.

"for fuck's sake Rae, you have the memory of a cheerio and you say you’re a fucking genius, what do I know or not know?" Clarke answers getting frustrated.

"Well...there are A LOT of things that you don’t know Griff, but I was talking about Niylah and hot stuff over there putting on a live sex show." Raven says matter-of-factly.

Glancing over to the other pool table she follows the rest of the group's line of sight, she sees them looking at what she had noticed when she was standing at the bar, looking a little shocked, she sees Niylah climbing of the pool table followed by some blonde she’s never seen before, "Like I said classy,” she mumbles to herself, "No I didn’t know and I don’t care either, as I keep saying but no-one seems to listen" Clarke huffs, "were not together and never have been, she’s free to do what and who she wants, when she wants and apparently, where she wants if that show was anything to go by" Clarke states to all her friends.

Bellamy, Murphy, Octavia and Raven all just stand there staring not knowing what to say. 

"Hey gorgeous, I was looking for you." Niylah says to Clarke before leaning in to give her a kiss, Clarke merely turns her head and steps back trying avoiding her. 

"would you kiss your mother with that mouth? Coz you sure as fuck aren’t kissing me with it after the little show you put on over there, and you clearly didn’t try looking hard enough, I've been right here, but then I guess its hard to see when you got your face between someone’s tits am I right?" Clarke quips.

"Ok wow, like you said earlier were not together, I didn’t think you would be bothered, sorry it won’t happen again." Niylah says looking far too smug for Clarke’s liking.

"No no, feel free to carry on, please don’t feel the need to stop on my account, I’m sure there’s a few more in here you haven’t fucked yet, you’d better get going the nights still young, see if you can break a record or two," Clarke says angrily. And she knows the reason why, only hours ago Niylah was in her shop making a scene in front of Lexa...Lexa who had done nothing wrong.

"Wow Griff calm your tits, what’s your problem? You’ve been in a funny mood all night and Niylah's right, your not together so what’s it matter?" Raven pipes up.

"You know what Rae stay out of it, this is nothing to do with you" Clarke snarks at her, then turns back to glare at Niylah, "You know what, I don’t give a shit who you fuck, I really don’t, fact is I don’t care enough about you for it to bother me at all, what I do care about is YOU, coming into MY shop, making MY employee feel uncomfortable, insinuate that we’re" she says gesturing between herself and Niylah " are together when WE ARE NOT, make a big deal out of it, then turn up here with some skank trying to get a fucking rise out of me, well congratulations because right now I’m at the top of fucking mount Everest." Clarke shouts back, feeling herself getting angrier by the minute. 

"Wow seriously Clarke you need to calm down." Bellamy says stepping in front of her trying to block her view of Niylah.

"Back the fuck up Bell, please just stay out of it" Clarke shouts.

Bellamy raises his hands in surrender and steps back. Coming back into her line of sight she can see Niylah smirking 

"defensive much? I didn’t realise you would be this jealous Clarke, seriously I was just having a little fun, or is this about me walking in on your little moment with the hot new employee of the week?" Niylah snips back.

She’s not sure why hearing Niylah talking about Lexa bothered her, all she knew was it did and she sees red "FUCK YOU NIYLAH, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH LEXA AND YOU KNOW IT, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HER, FUCK WHO YOU WANT, WHEN YOU WANT, BUT YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY OF THIS" she gestures to herself "EVER AGAIN, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM LEXA AND STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY SHOP" she shouts. Feeling done with her rant she turns to put her jacket on, she turns to see her friends standing there with jaws dropped like they have just been slapped in the face with a wet kipper, "Sorry guys I’m done, I’m not staying here anymore listening to her and her bullshit sorry to ruin your night.." she says feeling like she needs to be anywhere but there in that moment.

"Clarke look, I’m sorry ok, I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just having a laugh, I didn’t expect you to react like this and you’re right I shouldn’t have treated 'Lexa' the way I did, I just walked in, saw you two together and got jealous I’m sorry" she hears Niylah say from behind her. Turning to Niylah glaring at her, if looks could kill it would be like death by a thousand cuts, choosing to ignore what Niylah has just said, she sees Niylah putting her hands up in surrender, before turning to walk away.

"GRIFF SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT?" Raven shouts at her "like seriously I haven’t seen you that angry in like forever, I thought you were gonna like kill her with the fire you were breathing out" she adds on for good measure with a lower softer tone realizing that shouting at her friend while in this mood was probably not the wisest decision she could make right now.

"Nothing I...fuck, I don’t know...I’m just tired I guess, and not in the mood to be playing games." Clarke answers sighing loudly.

"Rae's right, we haven’t seen you like this in forever, you’re like a jack in the box, like seriously a coiled fucking spring right now." Octavia says piping up.

"Like I said just tired, I got the shop to run, deliveries to sort out, I’m trying to get my new art project started which isn’t easy when you’ve lost your muse, and I gotta train up my new employee and I’m not sleeping too great either, so I’m really not in the mood to deal with Niylah and her...whatever the fuck she’s doing right now that’s all" she says feeling frustrated from having to explain herself again.

"Ok fair enough, so who is this new hottie Niylah was talking about in the shop? what little moment did you two have?" Raven asks. 

‘Well I was praying to a god that doesn’t exist that they all missed that part’ Clarke thinks to herself. "She was talking about my new employee Lexa, there was no 'moment' as she put it, I was showing her around, running through some of the stock and I think she was getting a bit embarrassed so we took a break, I was telling her she shouldn’t get embarrassed and that she was doing great for her first day, and that’s when Niylah walked in and saw whatever the fuck she wanted to see I guess" Clarke answers folding her arms across her front getting defensive.

"Uh-huh sooooo...if that was all it was, why go off like a fucking sky rocket when Niylah mentioned her name? c'mon Griff we know you, don’t just go all 'I AM HULK, HULK MUST DESTROY for nothing?" Raven asks still looking a little confused by her friend’s reaction.

"Fuck off Rae I was not all 'I am hulk' I’m just sick of Niylah and her games, its meant to be easy, friends with benefits that’s it, but this, whatever the fuck it is was with Niylah is worse than being in a relationship, she says she’s good with it, that she hasn’t got feelings but her actions say something different and I just can’t be arsed to deal with it anymore, that’s all there is to it" Clarke states firmly, not being totally sure who she was trying to convince herself or her friends.

"Mm-hm ok if you say so." Raven says with a small smirk, side eyeing the rest of their friends.

"Yes I do, and on that note I’m done, I need this day to be over so I’m off home, catch you guys soon." Clarke says turning to walk away and head home.

"Yeah catch you soon Griff love ya" they all shout back as she's walking out of the club.

 

"Wow that was...explosive I don’t believe a word she just said, and I don’t think she does either, there’s more to this than she’s letting on" raven says looking at her comrades. "I’m with you, I think we all are, but if she won't talk what can we do?" Bellamy says to everyone, shrugging his shoulders.

"Leave it to me and O I have an idea." Raven says looking expectantly at everyone else like the idea is obvious, the others just stand and stare at her as if waiting for a knighthood.

"Well care to share your bright idea with the class? or are you gonna keep us all waiting in suspenders?" Murphy asks tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah alright cool ya jets I’m getting there" Raven says "right me and O have another delivery for the shop the day after tomorrow sooooo, normally we just put the stock in the back room and Clarkey boo normally sorts it from there, I’m thinking...." she now says in a hushed tone like she’s planning a military operations while working for MI5 and no one else can hear "we say we need to start bringing the stock inside and witness her checking the stock off the list because other customers have been complaining that half their delivery is missing" Raven says matter-of-factly with a shit eating grin, looking like she has just solved world peace.

"Nope don’t get it.” they all say in unison.

"Jesus...mary and...you lot don’t have enough brain power to blow up a fucking cheerio right now seriously, fuck its a good job one of us...being me has enough brain power to go around, don’t worry I got you all covered" she says with a wink.

"Still waiting Rae, and if you don’t hurry up and tell us this bright spark idea of your's soon you’re gonna be sleeping on the sofa for the next week." Octavia says sarcastically shaking her head.

"Alright, alright fuck O always with the theatrics, I’m gonna report you to child line soon you know that right? ...Anyway as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, not looking at anyone in particular, OCTAVIA......WE have a delivery, sooooo when we take said delivery inside, we get to check out hot new employee and see what all the fuss is about right? Y'all get it now?" Raven says tapping her feet like she's about to do the Riverdance.

"Ohhhh, ok yeah got it,” they all answer in unison looking at each other.

 

'What a fucking night' Clarke mutters to herself as she walks through the front door of her flat. "Hey buddy boy, I’ve missed you, who’s a good boy? yes you’re a good boy" she says kneeling on the floor stroking the dog.

Sitting on the sofa after taking the dog out to do his business, a glass of wine in hand, feet up on the coffee table, she starts thinking about the shit that went down at grounders, 'fuck, seriously what was that all about?' she thinks to herself. She knows her friends were right, she hardly ever lost her cool, she would normally let shit like that roll straight off her back, so why? Why react that way? She knew she cared about Niylah, but she also knew it was no more than as just a friend so she knew she wasn’t jealous.

Soon enough she gets lost in her thoughts and her thoughts take her straight to Lexa, Lexa her employee, Lexa the girl who strolled into her shop and her life two days ago, Lexa the shy timid girl, the girl with legs that go on forever, the figure to die for and her eyes, those fierce green eyes that she could spend the rest of her life staring into and getting lost in. 'Fuck why does she have this effect on me? She asks herself, 'I don’t even know her, I met her like two days ago, I know she’s hot, I know she has a boyfriend and I know she works for me and that’s it, nothing more' she tells herself, yet when she touched Lexa’s arm she felt it, and 'it' felt electric, touching Lexa, staring deep into those gorgeous green eyes, those plump pink lips just waiting to be kissed, she knew she didn’t know enough about Lexa, Fuck she probably isn’t even into women, but there was something about her, the questions she found herself asking now though was, 'do I want to get to know her? What if I get to know her and I want more? Nope, not gonna happen, feelings are bad, feelings get you hurt, relationships are bad, relationships get you hurt' she tells herself.   
'She’s your employee nothing more nothing less' she says in her head like a mantra, although at this point she not sure how long she can convince herself of that.

 

Earlier on the other side of town Lexa was having a pleasant meal with Finn.

"Hey gorgeous you not hungry? You’ve hardly touched your dinner?" Finn asks looking at Lexa.

The question brings her out of her thoughts, "um, not really, no sorry" she answers looking at him apologetically. Getting lost in her own thoughts again, she thinks back over the day, she thinks how good it had felt when Clarke touched her arm, how good it felt having Clarke trying to reassure her, how electric that touch had felt, how staring into those baby blues was like staring into the abyss, it could go on forever, the way Clarke swayed her hips from side to side when she walked, her gorgeous curvy figure, the way her v-neck vest highlighted her ample cleavage, and then there was the smirk, that fucking smirk that felt like Clarke was looking straight into her soul and could read every thought she was having, the good, the bad, and the thoughts she herself never thought she would have. Then when Niylah walked in she felt her heart rate pick up and her cheeks flush like a child that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, she felt like she shouldn’t be looking at Clarke that way, she shouldn’t be thinking about Clarke that way, but why? Clarke is clearly into women, no harm right? But then its hits her like a freight train hitting a brick wall, 'I like Clarke, fuck I like Clarke, where the fuck did this come from? When the fuck did this happen, I never even knew I was into women, I’ve never thought about another woman like that before, so what I’m gay now? Fuck why now? Why Clarke?'.

"Babe you sure you’re ok? you look a little pale, do you want me to take you home?" Finn asks, breaking her out of her thoughts again.

"Uh-um...I yes please, I don’t feel so good, sorry, sorry for ruining your evening" she says, not entirely sure what more she can say.

"It’s fine honestly, it's not ruined, I just hope you’re gonna be ok, you seriously don’t look so great, come on let's get you home." Finn says, looking around for the waiter to get the bill.

"Ok, thanks, I’m just um I’m gonna go to the ladies room, I won’t be a minute."

"Ok no worries, I’ll be here when you get back" he smiles at her.

Standing in the ladies bathroom looking in the mirror, splashing her face with some cold water, she doesn’t know what to think or how to feel, 'was it there this whole time and I just never saw the signs? is this why it never felt right with any of my boyfriends? fuck Finn, what about Finn? I can’t hurt him, he’s a nice guy, he treats me right, he’s been patient, but...it’s just not there it’s not right....my parents, fuck, what the fuck will my parents think? They’re gonna go mad when they find out I'm leaving the family firm, they will probably die of shock when they find out I'm working in a sex shop, how the fuck can I tell them this? they’re gonna disown me' she thinks.  
'Nope not gonna happen, I can make it work with Finn I have to and I can’t do that to my parents. This is the plan and I’m gonna stick to it, make it work with Finn, make my parents happy or at least try, once I’ve told them I’m leaving the firm' she repeats over and over in her head.

"Hey you feeling any better?" Finn asks as she walks back to the table.

"Yeah, I’m ok I think I just wanna get back and go to sleep if that’s ok?" she answers weakly.

"You know, now your feeling better, it's still early, maybe I could come in for a night cap and help tire you out some more." he says flashing a toothy grin and wiggling his eyebrows in a not so seductive manner.

"Oh-I-um, not tonight, my sister is home and well as you've seen from before she doesn’t really like new people...well anyone actually, except family, and I don’t think she would want to wake up with a stranger in her house." she says, hoping and praying that if a god exists that he’s on her side right now, of course, she was proven wrong.

"Oh well I’m sure we could be quiet, she won't even know I’m there...annnddd to make things easier I can leave afterwards so it won't be awkward in the morning, she won't even know I came." he says giving a wink while raising one eyebrow.

'You’re right she won't know you came coz you won't be coming at all, at least with me...fuck, why won't he take the hint' she thinks to herself.  
Turning slightly she can see he’s still eagerly waiting for her to answer, "um-no, seriously, I’m not feeling great, my sister is home, I just kinda wanna soak in the bath and get an early night, I have work tomorrow" she answers, trying to stay positive so as not to hurt his feelings to much.

"Oh ok" sighing dejectedly, "oh yeah, I forgot you started your new job today where was it again?" he asks, trying desperately to change the subject after his so obvious rejection.

"It's just a little shop in Polis you probably won’t even know it,” she answers.

"Try me I know Polis pretty well."

'Of fucking course you do, as if this night couldn’t get any worse' she thinks.  
"It’s a shop called Open For Lunch." she says matter-of-factly, hoping he wouldn’t know what sort of shop it was and hoping he wouldn’t ask.

"Isn’t that down a side street or somewhere I’ve heard of it,” he says not really sounding that interested.

"Yeah it's pretty out the way I guess,” she answers trying to drop the matter completely.

"Oh well maybe I could stop by one day, I could bring you some lunch?" he offers looking hopeful.

"Um, I don’t really think that would be a good idea...I mean um-well-its just...you know I only started working there today, so it's not gonna look good me having my boyfriend dropping by is it?" she says, hoping to god he was just trying to be nice.

"Oh right yeah...I guess you’re right" he says looking down after pulling the car up outside Anya's house, "Well it's been a good night, I’ll see you again soon then." he says, a little too half-heartedly. "No, it really hasn’t, I kinda ruined the evening I’m sorry, hopefully, next time I won't be feeling like crap." Lexa says, looking down at her hands that she has crossed over each other on her lap. "Hey its fine really, I’m just a little disappointed tonight didn’t turn out as I was expecting is all, I was kinda hoping maybe we could well...um...I mean...maybe taken this a little further ya know."

"I...I...um...I have to go, sorry I feel like I might be sick, I’ll call you, see you soon, bye" she shouts, disappearing into the house as she watches Finn drive away through the window letting out a sigh of relief.

"HEY LIL SISTA" Anya shouts walking up behind her.

"Jesus Anya what the fuck? You can’t just walk up on people like that, It's not cool you nearly gave me a heart attack" Lexa says, holding her hand over her heart like it'll jump out of her chest.

"Okay firstly, I can walk up anywhere I like this is my house, secondly it's not my fault if you’re on edge like you’re hiding something and that’s why you didn’t hear me call you the first time and thirdly...mind your fucking language in my house" she says with a smirk.

"Whatever." Lexa says rolling her eyes hard enough to make the ground shake.

"What’s eating you anyway Gilbert? you were fine before you went to dinner...well as fine as you ever are at least" Anya quips with a small laugh.

"Ok Gilbert?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What’s eating Gilbert grape."

"Idiot" Lexa says with another spectacular eye roll. "And I’m fine."

"Yeah yeah, if you says so, and don't be rolling your eyeballs at me." Anya says swatting Lexa's arm.

"I do, so what did you think of Finn, did you like him?" Lexa asks curiously.

"No."

"No?"

"That’s right no, did you lose your hearing while you were out? or is there an echo, coz I swear everything I say keeps getting repeated." Anya says dryly.

"wha-what why no? and my hearing is just fine." Lexa replies.

"Coz his a douche."

"He’s not a douche, you don’t know him." Lexa counters.

"You’re right I don’t, but I do know he’s a douche, and if you don’t want my opinion don’t ask for it." Anya argues back.

"I do want your opinion, that’s obviously why I asked, but I just think you’re being a bit judgmental." Lexa counters again.

"Maybe, but I know his type and he’s a douche." Anya answers firmly.

"Have you ever been attracted to u know...any other um...women?" Lexa asks putting her head down feeling embarrassed.

"Wh-wh-wait what did you just say?" Anya stutters out not expecting that kind of question.

"You heard what I said Anya don’t make me ask it again." Lexa says shaking her head.

"Yeah I heard, I just wanted to check to make sure I wasn’t actually hearing things, you know in case I lost my hearing somewhere that’s all" she jokes, "why do u ask?" Anya asks looking suspicious.

"I’m just curious." Lexa answers still looking at the floor.

"Yeah, you’re curious alright." Anya quips.

"You know what, Forget I even asked it doesn’t matter I’m going to bed" Lexa huffs standing up to leave the room. 

"Wait." Anya says, grabbing her wrist pulling her back down to the sofa, "Seriously, ask what you like and I’ll try and help." she says sincerely.

"Can you answer what I’ve already asked then, that would be a start?" Lexa says firmly.

"Ok fine, have I ever been attracted to another woman?…Yes" Anya states matter-of-factly like it's obvious.

"REALLY?" Lexa asks jaw dropping slightly.

"Why do you sound so shocked? I’m not blind I have eyes, and there are A LOT of hot women out there." she says laughing a little, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"Ok yeah, there is but I mean have you ever like...liked another woman as more than just a friend?" Lexa asks curiously.

"Yes." she answers simply.

"You’re not making this easy Anya you know that right?" Lexa says getting frustrated.

"Well, what do you want me to say? Do I find women attractive?...yes, as more than friends?...some of them, yes, would I sleep with a woman?....yes, have I slept with a woman?...yes, quite a few actually" at that Anya chuckles to herself, a little more so of the memory of her last conquest, "But the real question here is why do you want to know?" she asks looking at her sister square in the face.

"I-I’m-I, like I said I’m just curious and why did you never tell me? Do mum and dad know?" she asks a little shocked by her sister’s admission.

"Ok well, it’s my sex life and last time I checked we don’t talk about my sex life, and no mum and dad don’t know coz I’ve never been with the same woman long enough to want to bring them home for them to meet, and its also quite obvious that your curious, so again I’ll ask you why, have you met someone, what about Finn?" Anya asks not knowing what answer she actually wants first.

"What no I haven’t met anyone (she lies), and me and Finn are good (another lie), it's just...I’ve been thinking about it a bit lately and wondering why I don’t...I don’t seem to connect with anyone I’ve ever been out with, and why it never kind of feels right for me to wanna...you know?" she says hesitantly hoping Anya won’t make her spell it out.

"Ok well firstly I think you need to be asking yourself all these questions you have just asked me, secondly just because you haven’t met anyone that it has ever felt right with just means they’re the wrong person, it doesn’t mean there is something wrong with you, that being said, it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t explore other...avenues if you know what I mean?" Anya answers seriously.

"WHAT?" Lexa all but shouts.

"Whoa calm down, I’m not saying you should go and sleep with some random male or female, I’m just saying if something doesn’t feel right then change your tactic, just go with the flow but don’t try too hard, and when you meet someone male or female you will know when it feels right, just don’t rule anything out ok?" Anya says trying to comfort her sister a little.

"What does it feel like when it feels right?" she asks curiously.

"You’re kinda asking the wrong person, you know I don’t really do relationships right?" Anya states.

"Yeah I know but what does it feel like when you have that chemistry, you know?" she asks.

"Look I’m not saying that it’s all hearts and flowers, or that it’s like fireworks going off in your head, or sparks of electricity running through your body, but I’m not saying it isn’t either, I’ve never had that so I wouldn’t know, what I do know is the people that I have had chemistry with there’s a heat...something that makes you feel...hot like your burning up and it's like a desire, a need to have that person, trust me you will know it when you feel it, but I’m also guessing you don’t feel that with douche bag?" Anya asks laughing.

"Finn, his name is Finn, and no I don’t, but then we haven’t been together that long." Lexa defends.

"Trust me sis, if you're not feeling after two months it ain’t gonna happen, so the question you have to ask yourself is, do you really wanna be with someone who doesn’t make you feel the way you should, and someone who you don’t connect with? Coz I mean, sure you could stay with douche bag but you’re not gonna be truly happy, especially if you’re already questioning it, you should enjoy your life, not worry about what if's, just do what feels right for you ok?" Anya says confidently.

"Yeah I guess you’re right, I’m gonna go to bed, I have work tomorrow, night Anya...and thanks." Lexa says getting up and heading for the door.

"No problem, and Lex if you’re worried about mum and dad...don’t be I’ve got you covered, night." Anya says honestly.

"thanks an." Lexa says smiling.

'Tomorrow is gonna be interesting' Lexa thinks to herself as she lays in bed mulling over Anya's words, 'ok so I have no idea what I feel about Clarke, I just know its more than I’ve never felt this with anyone else. Now the question is what the fuck am I gonna do about it an how?' She asks herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your all enjoying the story so far, as always I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions.  
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night before, questions are asked, answer's are given.  
> Things get heated and more interruptions.

Waking up in the morning still in yesterday's clothes, Clarke soon realises she is still laying on the sofa with a half empty glass of wine in front her, checking her phone for the time 'fuck I’m gonna be late'' she shouts out loud to no one but herself.

Jumping in the shower quickly is all she had time for, standing in front of her wardrobe pondering what to wear, she thinks about what Lexa would like, she decides on a knee length pencil skirt and a tight fitted white shirt that she leaves open just enough to show off her ample cleavage, the whole outfit showing off all her luscious curves, she forgets coffee and breakfast vowing to grab something as soon as she’s got the shop open, she takes Kujo out to do his business promising to take out for a longer run later.

Turning into the back end of the shop Clarke switches on the lights and gets set to open up the shop, checking the time she realises Lexa will be there in a few minutes, so she walks out the back giving herself one more check over in the mirror. Hearing the bell chime from the front of the shop she makes her way out from the back, stopping in her tracks at the sight before her, Lexa standing there in skin tight ripped skinny jeans, her v-neck vest top showing just the right amount of cleavage, biker style black boots and a leather jacket. Forgetting how to breath let alone think, she does what most people would do in her position...stand and stare, jaw hanging slightly open taking in the sight, when her eyes finally meet Lexa’s face she realises that Lexa’s mouth is actually moving and it clicks that she is actually talking to her.

"Morning, did you have a good night last night?" Lexa asks with a shy smile, watching Clarke as she walks out from the back, willing herself not to think that only yesterday Clarke was in that same room with Niylah.

"Um, yeah-I-uh yeah it was ok, how was your night? you had dinner with your boyfriend didn’t you?" Clarke answers, really not liking the way the word 'boyfriend' tasted in her mouth, she felt like she needed 6 bottles of mouth wash just for saying it. 

"Um yeah I did, it was ok I kinda left him early, though...I...wasnt, um, feeling too great." she says diverting her eyes from the gorgeous sight in front of her otherwise known as Clarke. She couldn’t help but take her in, when she first walked into the shop she was lucky Clarke was in a world of her own to even notice she was there, let alone staring at her.

"Oh no, are you ok now though? If you’re not well you should be at home in bed? Or the doctors... maybe you should go to the doctors? Do you have a temperature or anything?" Clarke can't believe the rambling coming from her own mouth, since when did she forget how to talk to someone, since when did she become a worrier, 'I need to stop talking right now' she thinks, trying to keep her mouth firmly closed, she sighs and looks at Lexa trying to gauge a response. 

"Uh no, I’m ok now thanks though, I don’t know what it was maybe just tired, or something I ate or maybe both" Lexa answers. ‘its not like I can tell her the real reason’ she thinks to herself, although Clarke seems to actually care, Finn was more interested in trying to get into my pants and here is Clarke, someone I met three days ago and she already seems to care more than my own boyfriend, and she can't deny it doesn’t feel good knowing Clarke cares, even if it's just a little.

"Ok good, as long as you’re ok? if you start to feel unwell again let me know ok?" Clarke says, more of a statement than a question as Lexa nods her reply. "Ok lets get to work, today I’m gonna need to make sure all the stock is out on the shop floor, we’ve got a delivery coming in tomorrow and I need the space, I’ll be floating between the till and the back office, I’ve got some paperwork to catch up sound on, ok with you?" Clarke asks.

"Sounds good?" Lexa says trying to sound as chipper as she can even with the lump in her throat, the room feeling all of a sudden very hot, although it may have something to do with the fact that Clarke is also walking towards her at the exact time she’s answering.

"Good, let's do it" Clarke smirks as she walks by Lexa toward the till, taking in her scent and fuck does she smell lush.

Sitting in the back office trying as hard as she can to focus on the paperwork in front of her Clarke realises she hasn't eaten yet that day, ‘well fuck no wonder I can't concentrate, as if that’s the reason' she thinks. Walking out to the shop floor she sees Lexa bending over pulling out some stock from the box in front of her 'well fuck I was not expecting that when I walked out here, what I wouldn’t give to...nope don’t go there, not going there.' she’s about to turn away when Lexa bends a little deeper into the box, stopping her in her tracks 'fuuucckk' she mumbles under her breath. ‘She is not making this easy.' She is stuck by the sight that is Lexa, and fuck if that isn’t the most perfect arse she has ever seen in her life, and it was, in that moment she must off muttered something a little too loud or her breathing became too heavy that Lexa decided to turn around. 

"oh...I... sorry I didn’t see you standing there." she says feeling flush, not realising Clarke was right behind her.

"it's fine, sorry, I was just coming out to see if you wanted to come eat me... EAT WITH ME...sorry, no coffee and lack of sleep sorry shit..fu...I’m gonna get something to eat if you would like to join me?" she stutters. 'Fuck smooth, you dick now she’s probably thinking I’m into cannibal shit...fuck.’ Clarkes chides herself. 

Looking at Clarke like a deer in headlights, eyes wide, jaw dropped slightly 'did she just? No, she didn’t...fuck I-um' she can't talk... she can’t think, but she knows she needs to answer'. "um yeah, food would be great thanks." she manages to get out. 'Wow crisis averted for now' she thinks.

"Um great, come on I’ll make us something." Clarke says, hoping that Lexa didn’t pick up on her bright red cheeks or her irregular breathing, or the fact that she just practically asked her to eat her, 'fuck what was I thinking... oh yeah I wasn’t... idiot' she mutters to herself, while walking towards the kitchen out the back knowing Lexa is close behind her.

Sitting on the sofa out the back side by side, the air thick and awkward between them, their knees grazing each, Clarke can't the silence anymore. 

"so um why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?" she asks, trying to break the ice."

Um yeah sure what do you wanna know?" Lexa asks quietly.

"I don’t know, where you grew up? Who do you live with? Brothers/sisters? How long have you been with um-your bo…boyfriend?" stuttering out the last part, really not liking how it sounds.

"Ok well I grew up in Polis, I have an older sister and a younger brother, I live with my mum and dad, although I’m staying at my sister's at the minute, I haven’t quite worked out how to tell them I’m leaving the firm yet, and um-I-I’ve been with my boy…boyfriend for a couple of months now" Lexa says, having the same issue Clarke is having, also not liking the sound of the word boyfriend coming from her mouth. "What about you?" She asks trying to divert attention away from herself. "I was born in Australia but moved here when I was 5, my mum got offered a new job at Arkadia hospital, she’s a doctor, my dad is an engineer, I live upstairs with my dog Kujo... oh and I’m an only child" she says with a bit of a giggle. "So why are you so worried about telling your parents about your change of career?" she asks softly, hoping not to scare Lexa by being too intrusive. 

"My...my parents are really strict...they have always had this plan for me, of what they see me doing and I...I just don’t want that anymore, I just wanna be me and do what I want for a change." Lexa answers sadly.

"Makes sense, I mean I get it, my mum wanted me to be a doctor like her, so when I said I was opening up a sex shop it was like 'hey SUPRISE' she never saw it coming but I think...I think people should be able to be who they wanna be, not who others want them to be, and if your parents are good parents then they will support you, I mean they may not like it at first but they should come to accept it, especially if it's what makes you happy" Clarke says, looking up from her plate to see Lexa looking at her intensely. "What?" she asks feeling a little self-conscious. "Nothing I just...it makes sense, what you just said makes sense...thank you." Lexa says gratefully, yet she can't help but stare. Clarke is right of course she is, but hearing her say it gives Lexa the confidence she needs to go home and follow through with it, and she can’t help but look into those baby blues with anything less than total awe.

Smiling softly Clarke looks at Lexa in much the same way "you’re welcome," she says softly, although it comes out as more of a whisper, but the small nod Lexa gives tells her she heard it. Not realising how long they had been sitting there talking, Clarke checks her watch, "Come on we best get back to work," she says with a soft smile.

Standing up she walks over to the bin to throw away her rubbish, turning around she didn’t realise Lexa was standing right behind her...very closely behind her, in fact so close they were almost touching. 

Lexa leans around Clarke to throw her rubbish in the bin before standing back up straight, she realises just how close to Clarke she really is, with the close proximity and looking into Clarke’s eyes she feels like she can't breath, her breath hitches in her throat and before she even realises what she is doing she’s leaning in ghosting her lips barely over Clarke’s, not kissing but enough to feel Clarke’s breathe mix with her own, then she’s kind of stuck, she doesn’t know where to go from there, does she lean in more, or does she wait for Clarke to either lean in or pull away?. Clarke is stunned, she knows she needs to react but she’s not sure how, she knows she shouldn’t kiss Lexa, she has a boyfriend, she works for her, she’s not sure what feelings she has but she also knows it won’t end well.  
Every fibre of her being is telling her to pull away, yet she chooses to go with her gut instinct, so she leans in carefully, just enough to allow Lexa to move away in case she’s having second thoughts, Lexa doesn’t move so she decides to lean in more fully connecting their lips, slowly moving her own against Lexa's and fuck if those aren’t the softest lips she ever tasted, she steps in closing the space between them as she slowly puts her hands on Lexa's waist pulling her closer to her so they’re bodies are flush together. She feels Lexa bring her hands up and rest them on either side on her shoulders, slowly their lips move together, she can hear Lexa's breath hitch as she strokes her fingers up Lexa's sides, and then she can’t take it anymore, she turns them around so Lexa is standing with her back against the counter, Lexa lets out a soft moan spurring Clarke on more. She runs her tongue over Lexa's bottom lip. receiving the message loud and clear, Lexa slightly opens her mouth accepting Clarke’s tongue, both letting out a small moan when their tongues meet for the first time, slowly caressing the inside of each other's mouths, lips and tongues working together in a sweet fluid motion, then Lexa sucks on Clarke’s bottom lip and Clarke can’t help but moan, all she can think is 'fuck this feels good' it's like kissing for the first time, she can't get enough so she decides to deepen the kiss, putting a little more force into it, swallowing the moan she earns from the brunette.

Lexa can’t help the moan that leaves her mouth before she even realises, it's too late to take it back, she never thought this existed, the feeling of absolute bliss, the feeling of Clarke’s tongue in her mouth, It leaves her breathless, she feels her stomach turning in knots and she knows this shouldn’t feel so good, she has a boyfriend, but all she can think is more...more Clarke...more of this...just more. She’s not sure how or where she got this courage from but before she knows what’s happening she’s brought one hand around the back of Clarke’s neck and the other down the centre of Clarke’s back trying to bring her in even closer, she feels Clarke’s breathing getting faster, she feels Clarke’s warm tongues exploring the inside of her mouth before she hears Clarke mumble something against her lips, all she can think is how turned on she is, how the heat between her thighs is rising, then she feels Clarke pull away slightly.  
She barely opens her eyes, seeing Clarke standing there so close she could kiss her again, trying to control her breathing, eyes still closed like she’s committing it to memory, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

It felt like they have been kissing each other for hours, and for Clarke she feels like she could kiss Lexa every minute of every day for the rest of her life, but she knows in her head this isn’t right, she can’t stop the niggle in the back of her mind, then she feels Lexa moving her hands, pulling her in again, her soft moans that she gladly swallows, she can feel dampness in between her legs but she knows...she knows she has to stop before she takes it too far, if it isn’t too late for that already, yet the longer they kiss the harder it gets and all she hears in her head is 'fuck I’m kissing Lexa, fuck this is so hot I could cum right now, fuck I would love to take her right here, right now, I don’t just wanna hear her moan I want, no need to hear her scream, fuck fuck fuck' and then she’s pulling away slowly. She opens her eyes barely, she sees Lexa looking back at her, eyes a darker shade than they were before, and then she feels like kicking herself for stopping, she rests her forehead against Lexa's, lips still close, noses barely touching 'fuck' she breathes out loud against Lexa's lips.

"I’m sorry we shouldn’t...I shouldn’t have...taking a deep breath we can’t," Clarke breathes out. 

"Niylah?" Lexa breaths against her lips softly.

"Wh-what no not...not Niylah, you have a boyfriend and we can’t, I’m your boss." she says weakly trying not to let the venom she feels show in her statement when she talks about Lexa having a boyfriend.

"You’re right we shouldn’t." Lexa says almost a whisper but making no effort to move away from Clarke, both, still standing with their bodies flush against each other, it's taking all of Clarke's will power and self-control not to move closer again. As she stands there watching Lexa biting her bottom lip, she loses her train of thought. That's when Lexa moves forward and brushes over her lips again.

Lexa couldn’t stand it any longer, being that close to Clarke and doing nothing, she leans in brushing her lips over Clarke’s gently at first before pushing forward more, making her intentions clear she wants this, She wants Clarke.  
Running her tongue over Clarke's lower lip, Clarke grants access immediately, what she wasn’t expecting was Clarke to take control almost straight away, Clarke is more forceful this time, pushing her tongue in deeper like she can’t get enough, flicking her tongue along the roof of Lexa's mouth she moans with how good it feels, then she feels Clarke's hands slide up from her waist, over the curve of her breasts until their fixed into her long curly waves of hair, one hand gripping at the bottom of her neck, the other running through her hair and down to cup the side of her cheek. She’s not sure how long they kiss for this time, she just knows she never wants it to end, she feels herself building like an inferno and when she hears Clarke moan into her mouth her hips jolt forward with a mind of their own earning her another moan from the blonde.

Clarke can hear Lexa's breath hitch in her mouth when she takes control with more force this time, she can't help the moans coming from her when she grips Lexa's hair holding her in place, she almost loses her mind when she feels Lexa's hip move forward rocking against her, it sends a jolt of electricity straight between her thighs, pushing in even further if that was even possible she feels Lexa's hand run down her spine and rest just at the top of her arse forcing her to release another moan into Lexa's mouth. Needing air to breath she releases her grip a little pulling away only for Lexa to change the angle and move back in causing her to roll her hips forward into Lexa this time, eliciting another moan from Lexa, "fuck." she breaths into Lexa's mouth "we...fuck...Lex..." she can’t speak, her words being swallowed with every kiss of Lexa's hot mouth, rolling her hips forward again. She can’t help the moan that escapes as their centres grind together, "fuck...Lexa..." she breaths out pulling her mouth from Lexa's, trailing kisses along Lexa's jaw ''we really need to stop...fuck'' she mutters unconvincingly, she vaguely hears Lexa agree though a muffled moan, as she slows down her kissing along Lexa's strong jaw line, ''fuck what are you doing to me?'' she breathes into Lexa's shoulder, as if on cue she hears the chime of the shop door, pulling herself away from Lexa all be it unwillingly, she straightens herself out and looks at Lexa who seems to still be catching her breath, she turns to try and block Lexa from the view of whoever has just walked in only to see Niylah standing in front of her with a face like thunder.

 

'Fuck my life' she mutters under her breath turning slightly towards Lexa, who by now has recovered her breathing, she gives her a small smirk of her lips 'well this is new, Lexa smirking at me?'. 

"Niylah." Clarke says coldly turning to face her.

"Clarke, can we um talk please?" she asks not looking at Lexa, eyes barely meeting Clarke's. 

"sure go for it" Clarke answers but makes no effort to move away from Lexa.

"maybe somewhere private?" Niylah asks Clarke sighs briefly looking at Lexa. 'there’s no way were going upstairs' she thinks, her problem is solved by Lexa's swift response. 

"it's fine, I should get back to the front anyway." she says as she walks past Clarke giving her a small nod, receiving a death glare from Niylah. 

"yeah, you probably should" Niylah quips at her her as she continue's to the front of the shop.

"NIYLAH" Clarke shouts "if you have something to say now would be the time to say it, I said all I had to say last night and I have things to do, I am in no way in the mood to deal with your shit" she says coldly.

"Don’t you mean someone to do?" Niylah answers in a cold sarcastic tone, earning a nice set of icy blue eyes glaring at her. "Fine you're right I wanted to stop by and say sorry...” she starts before Clarke interrupts her.

"SAY SORRY...SAY FUCKING SORRY, ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? YOU COME IN TO SAY SORRY, ONLY TO THROW MORE INSULTS AROUND, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK” Clarke cuts in already having enough.

"you’re right I know, I fucked up, I shouldn’t have done what I did, but I still want us to try and be friends...if you think we can?" Niylah answers in a pleading in her tone.

"Honestly I don’t know if 'you' can, you’ve made it pretty clear how you feel and that’s obviously more than friends with benefits and 'I' sure as fuck am not putting up with this shit all the time" Clarke answers harshly.

"Ok fine, I know better than to push when you're in this sort of mood, so can you at least think about it...please?" Niylah pleads.

Sighing slightly Clarke can see she’s being genuine "ok fine, but any more shit like last night, or just now and that’s it I’m done...we clear?" Clarke stares back coldly.

"Crystal, ok well I best let you get back to...work hopefully I talk to you soon." she replies.

Clarke nods her head in reply but says nothing more as she watches Niylah leave.

Looking over to where Lexa is sitting behind the counter, she can't help but smile to herself as she takes her in, her long brunette waves, her perfect jaw line, her gorgeous tanned skin, her stunning eyes. 'fuck she’s too perfect, I would give anything to draw that face' she mutters to herself, only to see Lexa look up and look at her. Walking forward to the counter, blue meets green. “Hey.” Lexa says softly “everything ok?” 

Clarke smiles softly taking in the new softness in front of her “yeah, it is now" she says almost a whisper.

Spending the rest of the day working in mostly silence was surprisingly not uncomfortable, they didn’t speak about the kiss, or what it meant, or even what it could mean, they stole glances in each other's directions, shared small smiles, and slight touches when in close proximity to each other, neither giving anything away in their expressions and neither needing to say anything. They both just got it, whatever IT was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think so far? I hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. Please feel free to leave your comments, I'm interested to know what you think.  
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations, a break-up, some soul searching, and decisions are being made, questio'n is how long will them they last?.

Sitting in Anya's living room. Lexa was in her own world, thinking about the day and what it had meant, they hadn’t talked about it, any of it but she knew, she was sure it meant something or at least it did to her, she had never felt anything like it in her life, the heat, the passion, the fireworks, never had she felt that from anyone else she had ever kissed and that was the moment it all clicked, that was what she had been missing.  
She wasn’t sure what or who she was, she didn’t want label it until she had it straight in her own mind, she wasn’t even sure that she was attracted to other women, but she knew she was attracted to Clarke, and now she had had a taste she knew she never wanted anything else, Clarke was all she could think about, it was everything that was...well...Clarke, but she knew there was something else she had to do before she could move forward.

"You ok lil sis? She hears Anya ask, bringing her out of her thoughts. 

"yeah I’m fine" she answers. Hearing a knock at the door, it was now or never.

"Hey Finn come in" she said answering the door.

"hey gorgeous," he answers, leaning in to give her a give her a kiss, she swiftly moves her face away so he kissed her cheek instead, the look of disappointment didn’t go unnoticed by her or Anya. 

"You want a drink or anything?" she asks, waving her hand to the sofa for him to sit.

"um no I’m good thanks" he replied.

"I asked you over because I wanted to talk to you about something''....she starts.

''yeah me too, I was wondering if you wanted to go away for the weekend just me and you?" he cut in, wiggling his eyebrows. If looks could kill he would be 6 ft under with the death glare Anya had given him at the implication.

"Um-I-uh-I’m really sorry Finn but...I...this it isn’t working for me, I’m sorry." Lexa says as softly as she can.

"Wh-what do you mean it's not working for YOU? I have been nothing but patient, I’ve taken you out, I’ve treated you well, I’ve done everything you have asked and YOUR telling ME it's not working for YOU?" he says raising his voice, before getting up and pacing back and forth.

"I’m sorry, I don’t know what else you want me to say, I’m not gonna lie to you and I’m - I’m just not...um I don’t think I feel the same way as you do so its better that we end it now" Lexa says looking over to the kitchen where Anya is standing pretending not to listen, but the expression on her face tells a completely different story, looking back to Finn whose face is burning red with anger still pacing, he makes an abrupt to turn to her with cold eyes. 

"is there someone else? Is that why we haven’t done anything coz there’s someone else?....WELL?" he shouts at her.

"I-I-um" whatever she was about to say was cut off by another rant. 

"THERE IS ISNT THERE THATS WHY..THATS WHY YOU’RE SO UPTIGHT ALL THE TIME, YOU DON'T OR WONT LET ME TOUCH YOU BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE RIGHT?" he seethes out through gritted teeth.

"I-I-uh-wha-no" Lexa stutters, the truth is, there was, but not going beyond kissing and not having a clue where that was even going, what else could she say?.

Hearing Finn raise his voice to her baby sister, seeing the scared look in Lexa's eyes that was about as much as she could take. 

"OI DOUCHE BAG GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I MAKE THAT NOT SO PRETTY FACE OF YOURS LOOK LIKE YOU’VE BEEN RUN OVER BY AN 18 WHEELER...NOWWW" Anya shouts when Finn just stands and stares at her eyes wide, mouth agape.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME FOR? SHE’S THE ONE WHO IS BREAKING UP WITH ME I HAVE VERY RIGHT TO BE ANGRY" he argue's back.

"hurt...YES, upset...YES, angry enough to shout in MY SISTERS face NO, not here, not anywhere, now unless you really are as stupid as you look, I told you to get out...NOW" Anya bellows.

Looking completely bewildered Finn gets his coat and keys and leaves making sure to slam the door so hard the windows rattle on his way out.

"Fuck what a grade A cock womble, you sure know how to pick ‘em don’t you sis?" Anya jokes, what she didn’t realise until looking at Lexa until now was the shocked look on her sister's face and the single tear rolling down her cheek.  
"Hey, hey its fine, his gone, it's gonna be fine, ok?" she says softly kneeling down on the floor in front of Lexa bringing her in for a hug.

"I cant believe he reacted like that I...mean I knew...I knew he was serious...b-but not serious enough to react like that" she says sighing loudly.

"Well hopefully his got the message and you won’t hear from him again, it's gonna be fine yeah? One talk down one to go ay?" Anya says with a small laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess you’re right, I just want tonight to be over with, wh...when we-uh-when I’m done talking to mum and dad can I come back and stay with you again please?" Lexa asks.

Bringing Lexa in for a big wet sloppy kiss to her forehead "of course, you can you’re always welcome here you know that" Anya says with a big smile.

What had started out being the perfect day, Lexa started to realise who she was, how she felt about herself, kissing Clarke, making decisions about Finn and her family, finally thinking she had started to work everything out, she soon realised that this was just the beginning of a very long night making her wish she was back in the shop with Clarke.

 

Lounging on the sofa after taking Kujo on an extra long walk as promised, Clarke rushed through the shower before settling down with some dinner and a glass of wine.  
She was thinking about the last couple of days, what she was like before Lexa walked into her shop and her life, she wondered how after knowing someone for such a short period of time she could feel the way she did, which granted she still wasn't 100% sure on what that was, but she knew it was more than just sex.  
Since her ex, she has always been more of a tap it and run kind of person, thinking she should never be in any kind of a relationship that requires any kind of feelings or effort.  
She never worried about the walk of shame. She saw it as a stride of pride, she was happy getting what she needed and not having to think about it. That was of course until Lexa.  
She found herself wanting to defend Lexa when Niylah had started in the club, she wanted to protect her when Niylah had turned up at the shop that day, and again finding herself getting angry with the way Niylah was treating Lexa, she knows Lexa could handle herself, but she couldn’t stand it, something inside of her just snapped.

Then there was the kiss. Fuck that kiss felt like it was going to shatter her entire existence, she knew she shouldn’t have gone there, she knows Lexa has a boyfriend but she couldn’t help herself, so here she sits...torn, torn because she knows she can’t have Lexa, but she knows she wants her, torn because she knows she shouldn’t have kissed her, but she had and she wanted to. Truth be told if she ever got the chance again, she’s not so sure she could control herself enough to say no, and torn because she knows she needs to keep things professional but she’s not sure she can.  
Now all she has to do is work out how to move forward, she could tell Lexa it's not working out, she’s not the right fit for the shop? but she knows that won’t work because she believes she is and she doesn’t want to not see her. She could move things forward and go for what she really wants and fuck the consequences, but she knows she can’t do that either. Lexa has a boyfriend for one, and two, she knows she feels something more than just sexual attraction, she’s not sure she’s ready to get into something emotionally, or if she’s even in the right place to offer what Lexa deserves, or if she is even the right person to give it to her. So she decides to go with keeping it professional and keeping her distance that would work right? It has to work.

Taking a deep breath, sitting in her parents living room Lexa was becoming more and more anxious with telling her parents she didn’t want to work for them anymore.  
Sitting on the sofa with Anya to her left her younger brother Aden to her right and her parents opposite. 'its time to bite the bullet' she says to herself.  
"Mum, dad I-um-I have something I want to talk to you both about." she says taking another breath waiting for a response. "Ok dear, but before you do we have something we want to ask you?" Indra says looking up. Lexa gives a small nod urging her mother to carry on. "Well as you know its no secret, we, your father and I, want you to take over running the firm, but we also know that you don’t quite yet have all the experience you need right now so, I...I mean we would like to take a step back from the daily running of the firm, we would like Anya to take over being the main face of the company, and for you to step up and take on more responsibility and shadow Anya for a time, and have more dealings with the various contracts and clients, help focus on expanding the firm. You see, we were talking and we have decided we would like to take early retirement, but we also want to set up another office before hand, so we would like to get you both up to speed at our current office while your father and I set up the new one, then when the time is right Anya will run one office and you the other" Indra finishes. “Well shit I didn’t see that coming.” Anya says, looking at Lexa who looks just as shocked as she is, Aden meanwhile has his face firmly glued a school book. "Anya watch your language in this house." Indra says sternly. "Sorry mum" Anya replies. "Well what do you both think?" Indra asks, growing impatient at the lack of response from her two eldest children. "Well the things is..Lexa starts... "yes" Indra encourages "well that’s what I wanted to talk to you about I-uh-well I... 'time to rip the band aid off she guesses, now would be as good a time as any' she thinks, I don’t want to work at the firm anymore" she blurts out, taking a breath that she didn’t realise she was holding. "WHAT" Indra screams, almost so loud the windows smash, "what do you mean you DON’T want to work at the firm anymore? this has been your dream!" Indra says, sounding absolutely dumbfounded. "No mum its always been your's and dads dream not mine" Lexa states matter-of-factly finding her courage to stand up for herself from somewhere. "I cant believe what I’m hearing...Gustus can you hear what your daughter is saying...well I don’t know what to say" Indra states slightly perplexed. "I heard" her father finally speaks out, "and I also think she’s right." Gustus says, standing and walking over to the fireplace, looking at his wife in a way that says 'please don’t make a big thing about this'. "YOU...YOU...AM I HEARING THIS RIGHT? NOT ONLY IS SHE SAYING SHE DOESNT WANT TO WORK AT THE FIRM, AND THAT IT WAS MY DREAM NOT HERS, BUT NOW YOUR SAYING YOU AGREE WITH THIS?" Indra bellows at the top of her lungs, sounding completely flabbergasted. "You heard right" her father confirms. "Well, what will you do for work if you don’t work at the firm? and don’t think you're going to live here rent free because you’re not" Indra finishes, with a glare at Lexa before giving her father a look of absolute disgust. "I..I have another job." Lexa says, so quietly you could of missed it if you hadn’t seen her lips move. "Mum seriously, this really isn’t a big deal, you know Lexa works hard whether its at the firm or anywhere else, you know she will pay her way like she always has, and you also know that the firm will be in good hands even without Lexa you have me, you have Lincoln, there are plenty of people who can run the firm, this is what Lexa wants, she’s a grown ass woman for God sake. Let her make her own choices for once" Anya says, looking over at her sister who has her head down with her hands in her lap. "Who do you think your talking to? And you will watch your tone and your language when you talk to me young lady" Indra growls at Anya. "She’s right love, this is her choice, and it’s not like the firm will fall to pieces if Lexa isn’t there, she hasn’t been there for the last couple of days and it’s still standing." Gustus says to his wife before looking over at his daughters giving a small nod. "Well its seems I’m outnumbered once again" Indra huffs, folding her arms over her chest "very well, I’m certainly not happy with your decision but it’s is yours to make, but make no mistake if this the path you choose, there will be no coming back to the firm, you’re on your own" Indra growls, before leaving the room. "Well that went well I thought" Anya smirks, getting up and walking over to their father giving him a kiss on the cheek, c'mon sis lets go, I can hear my bed calling for me from here".

 

Leaning over to her brother who has been too quiet all evening. "Hey Aden you ok?" Lexa whispers.

"Yeah I’m fine, I just miss you being here is all, it's not the same ya know?" he says in a small voice.

"I know, and once mum has calmed down a bit I’ll come back I promise, but I’ll always be around for you, you know that right?" she says giving him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you love me now get off me you weirdo, you’re crinkling my shirt and ruining my hair, do you know how long it takes to look this good?" he says with a smirk, then looking her up and down he states laughing "I guess you probably don’t."

With a pointed glare at her brother "mockery is not the product of a strong mind" Lexa says with a wide smirk of her own, ruffling his hair, quickly walking over to her dad before Aden can retaliate.  
"Thanks dad." she says, as he pulls her in for a hug.

"You’re welcome kid, I love you and so does your mother, its just sometimes she struggles showing it, go on your sister is waiting and you know how she gets when she’s kept waiting" he smirks.

"HEARD THAT" Anya shouts from the hallway.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO" he shouts back.

"Bye dad I love you too, say goodbye to mum for me please?" Anya yells from the door.

"I will. Be safe" he replies, I’ll get her to call you when she’s calmed down."

"Ok, I won't hold my breath." Lexa smirks walking out the door.  
"See ya bro, love you" she hollers at Aden.

"Yeah, yeah" he shouts back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think? As always hope you are all enjoying the story so far.  
> Feel free to drop a comment.  
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations come to light, a heated discussion that ends with some minor violence, things get heated in all the right ways, and a visit from Octaven.

Walking into the shop the next day Lexa was feeling emotional. Her head was mixed up and not in a good way. She was feeling tired and stressed from the argument with her mother, feeling on edge after her argument with Finn and she was feeling a mixture of excitement and dread at the thought of seeing Clarke. Last night laying in bed all she could think about was Clarke; even though they hadn’t talked about the kiss, she wasn’t sure how Clarke felt about it. If after having the night to sleep on it, would it change anything between them? did Clarke regret the kiss? Did she want it to happen again? Should she tell Clarke about her and Finn breaking up? She didn’t know where to start with sorting through her emotions and how to dissect everything that was going on in her head.

Walking into the shop she sees Clarke sitting behind the counter typing on the computer looking sexy as hell, wearing a fitted pair of black trousers, a loose fitted baby blue blouse, her glasses sitting perched on the edge of her nose. ‘Could there be a more enticing site?’ she thinks.

"Morning Clarke." she says in a soft voice trying not to startle the blonde who clearly hadn’t noticed she was standing there.  
All her efforts were wasted the minute the blonde jumped, nearly falling off her stool. 

"Jesus fuck...sorry I didn’t see you there... morning Lexa." she says quickly, eyeing her up before focusing back on the computer screen and returning to her seat. 

‘yup this is gonna be one of those days’ Lexa thinks to herself.

"Um where do you want me?" Lexa asks all too innocently, only realising what she had said when she receives a wide-eyed look from the blonde. "Uh I mean what do you want me doing today?" she quickly rephrases.

"Um right yeah." Clarke stutters. "Can you go and check the stock room make sure everything is clear, I’m expecting a delivery soon and then could you go through the DVDs and check off from the list what stock we need please?" she says coolly before turning back to the computer screen.

After receiving a brief nod, Clarke watches the brunette walk out to the stock room, ‘well this is gonna be harder than I thought.’ she says to herself.  
She knew it wasn’t going to be easy but she never banked on having to work so hard at keeping focused on avoiding Lexa's gaze, it didn’t make it any easier when said brunette was looking sexy as fuck with her long hair pulled to one side falling over her shoulder, her tight skinny jeans showing off her toned legs and her checkered shirt, buttoned up just enough to cover what needed to be covered, but not too much that you couldn’t let your mind wander, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Thinking on the morning greeting, the look in Lexa's eyes, Clarke could tell something was off, ‘maybe it was just awkwardness from the day before or maybe I'm was just over thinking it’ she thought to herself.

As the day went on it was headed for lunchtime, the shop had had a steady flow of customers and was now having a bit of a quiet spell. Watching Lexa closely but from a distance, Clarke could tell that there was definitely something wrong. Lexa was being quiet, not that she was generally a loud person, but more quiet than normal. She didn’t have that usual sparkle in her eyes and she looked tired.  
Not really knowing if it was her place to ask if she was ok Clarke decided to give her some space. That was of course until she couldn’t see Lexa in the shop, walking through to the back she spotted Lexa in the kitchen sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Hey, there you are, you ok?” Clarke asks quietly, when she receives no response she steps further into the kitchen "Lexa, hey is everything ok?" she asks a little louder, making sure to keep her voice as soft as possible.  
Hearing Clarke’s voice brought Lexa quickly out of her thoughts.  
Looking up seeing Clarke was suddenly too much. Standing she makes her way to the door, she gives Clarke a small nod and continues walking.  
Clearly not being happy with the answer, she feels Clarke’s hand gently grabbing her wrist, pulling her back slightly, green meets blue and she almost cracks. 

"I’m fine Clarke, I’m gonna get back to work, it's just, it was quiet, so I thought I would come and sit out here for a bit sorry." she says, trying to muster up the strongest voice she can.

"Hey Lexa, it’s fine, the shop is dead anyway, you...you know you can talk to me right? I mean...if you feel comfortable that is, you don’t have to, but I’ll listen if you wanna talk" Clarke says softly.  
Tearing herself away from Clarke’s gaze she looks down to where she feels like her wrist is on fire, realising that Clarke still has her hand there. 'I need to get out of this room and fast’ she thinks to herself. 

Following Lexa's gaze Clarke realises she still has hold of her wrist, quickly letting go, Lexa is off faster than a pocket rocket. 'What the fuck' she mumbles to herself, grabbing a couple of bottles of water she walks back to the front of the shop and sees Lexa sitting on the floor running through the DVD stock list.

Clarke Walks up to the side of her holding out the bottle, Lexa looks up briefly giving a small nod of thanks before taking the bottle, setting it down on the floor next to her. What Clarke didn’t expect to see were the tears building up in Lexa's eyes.  
Taking a risk Clarke sits down on the floor next to her, being careful to make sure she gives Lexa enough space. 

"Lexa, look at me please?" she asks softly. She see's Lexa start to look up, then shake her head slightly and look back down at the papers in front of her, so she tries again. "Lexa." she says a little more firmly "please."  
She really doesn’t want to sound like she’s begging but she doesn’t really feel like she has much of a choice at this point. Slowly she sees Lexa start to raise her head and she’s shocked to see a couple of tears run down Lexa's cheeks. 

"I’m sorry" she hears in a whisper coming from Lexa. 

"Hey its fine, its ok, talk to me?" she whispers.The sight of Lexa sitting on the floor, tears running down her cheeks is almost too much to bear. She needs to get away for a minute to catch her breath. "hang on one second ok?" she whispers softly before standing up and walking over to the door, flipping the sign to closed, she takes another deep breath before she walks back over and resumes her position on the floor next to Lexa.

"Ok...talk to me please?" She asks softly, she sees Lexa take a deep breath, like she needs all the oxygen from the shop to fill her lungs just to be able to say whatever it is she needs to say then she hears it.

"I-br-I broke up with my boyfriend last night" Lexa mumbles, as she slumps her shoulders, then she continues "it just...it wasn’t pretty, he got pretty angry and my sister ended up kicking him out of the house, and then I went around to my parents house and had a huge argument with my mother about not wanting to work at the law firm anymore and she basically told me I was on my own." she finishes with a deep sigh letting a few more tears roll down her cheeks.

'Well, fuck I wasn’t expecting that’ Clarke thinks to herself. Without even thinking she leans forward and wraps Lexa up in her arms, holding her tightly, whispering comforting words in her ear and stroking her hair. After a few minute's she feels more than hears Lexa's breathing even out, enough to know she has stopped crying. Pulling back slightly, still staying close enough to give comfort. "What happened with your boyfriend?...if you don’t mind me asking?" she asks softly, she knows why she’s asking and she knows she shouldn’t. She knows its none of her business but she can’t help herself.

"We um-I mean...I...it wasn’t working”...thinking about her next words she continues, lifting her head green meets blue. "it didn’t feel right...with him” she says, the last part barely above a whisper hoping Clarke heard and she wouldn’t need to repeat it again. Looking into Clarke’s eyes for some indication that she heard she sees Clarke nod slightly then glance down at her lips then back up to Lexa's eyes.

Letting out a small sigh she looks down at her hands that have been fiddling with the piece of paper in front of her, she feels Clarke’s fingers lift her chin gently, bringing her head back so blue meets green. This time Clarke leans forward and whispers "it's gonna be ok" into Lexa's ear, still holding on to her, one hand rubbing small circles over her back, the other resting on Lexa's knee. She feels Clarke place a soft kiss to her temple and another to her cheek. The moment is broken by the sound of the door opening, both jumping away from one another and standing on their feet. Blue meets green before both look over to the door.

"FINN" Clarke all but growls. 

"Clarke!" Finn says shocked. Looking over "Lexa?" he says still in shock.

"Wait...what the? "Clarke says eyes wide, jaw hanging. 

"LEXA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH HER?" he shouts, before nodding his head in Clarke’s direction. 

Not liking his tone Clarke immediately steps in front of Lexa almost blocking his view completely.  
"Finn, what the fuck are you doing here?" Clarke asks in an icy tone. 

"I’m here to see my girlfriend. What the hell are you doing here and what were you doing with Lexa?" Finn asks shocked. Then out of nowhere as if a ticking time bomb has just exploded in his mind "IS THIS WHY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME? FOR HER? YOU’RE FUCKING CLARKE IS THAT IT?" he roars from across the shop.

"What n-no that’s not it at all Finn, Clarke and I...we." Lexa tries, stepping out slightly from behind Clarke before she can finish her sentence Clarke roars back at Finn.

"WE ARE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, AND NOT THAT IT IS ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS BUT NO, WE ARE NOT 'FUCKING' AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WALKING INTO MY SHOP AND TALKING TO LEXA THAT WAY HUH?" she knows she shouldn't get involved, but they also have a history and this was her shop and she was not about to let Finn come in and start shouting his mouth off.

"I'LL SPEAK TO HER ANYWAY I WANT, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU CLARKE SO STAY THE FUCK OUT OF IT" he yells back, taking a step forward he grabs Lexa's wrist pulling her forward. "YOU...ARE...COMING WITH ME, NOW. YOU’RE NOT STAYING HERE WITH HER, OVER MY DEAD BODY" he shouts pulling Lexa forward again.  
What he wasn’t expecting was what followed. Laying flat on his back looking up practically seeing stars, he sees Clarke coming down to his level, gracing him with an ice cold death glare.

Clarke had had enough, "You don’t get to talk to her, you don’t get to touch her and if I ever see you go anywhere near her or my shop again it will be YOUR dead body they will find. Only they will need to use your dental records to identify your body, assuming I don’t knock all of your teeth out first. DO...I...MAKE...MYSELF...CLEAR?" Clarke spits out through gritted teeth.  
"Holding his bloodied nose, he gets to his feet, Finn glances at Lexa and then to Clarke before giving a slight nod and staggers out of the shop.

Turning to face each other for the first time since Finn walked in blue meets green, staring into green eyes Clarke can see all the fear, shock and total exhaustion. Walking over and actually locking the door this time Clarke turns and walks back over to Lexa she takes her hand and leads her out the back to the kitchen. Sitting down on the sofa Lexa follows, taking a seat next to Clarke.

"Do you wanna tell me what that was all about?" she asks softly still holding Lexa's hand. 

"He...that...was...my boyfriend...well ex-boyfriend." she states, looking into Clarke’s eyes searching for a reaction.

"Ok, and why was he so mad? I mean I’ve known him a long time and I’ve only ever seen him that angry once."Clarke asks, still keeping her voice soft.

"He-what...I said...what I told you, that was...that was the truth, I ended it because I wasn’t happy and it wasn’t right with him." she says looking down at their joined hands, Clarke running her thumb over the back of Lexa’s knuckles. She didn’t realise it was the comfort she needed.

"Ok, but I mean, I still don’t get why he was so angry I mean people break up all the time what was different with this one?" she presses, even though she wasn't sure she should.

"I-um-uh I don’t know we never...I mean...you know...we never slept together" she says looking away embarrassed before finishing, “and he was angry last night and started shouting that the reason I never slept with him or let him go near me was because I was sleeping with someone else, that’s when my sister kicked him out, then today he walks in and sees us...you know on the floor....being close and well you kinda see what he had to say about that." she trails of taking a deep breath, still not meeting Clarke’s eyes.

"Hey Lexa, look at me." Clarke says, moving Lexa's face around with her other hand so their eyes meet again in what feels like forever. "You have nothing to feel bad about, you have every right not to sleep with somebody without being made to feel bad about it. If it’s not right, it’s not right, that’s all there is to it and you shouldn’t be made to feel like you have to sleep with someone out of some stupid fucking obligation just because that person has the privilege to call you his or her girlfriend, Do you hear me?" she says firmly looking Lexa dead in the eyes, wanting to make sure she understands how much she means what’s she’s saying.  
"And you” she continues“ are worth far more than being with that fucking dickweed. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re beautiful and fuck you’re so cute and sexy." She stops and giggles a bit realising that she may have overstepped, she feels her cheeks flush for not being able to control the words coming out of her mouth, yet looking into Lexa's glassy eyes she can tell she hasn’t overstepped.  
Smiling she tucks a loose strand of hair behind Lexa's ear, then runs her thumb gently down the side of her jaw before leaning in kissing her softly on the cheek.

Staring into Clarke’s baby blues, Lexa can see how genuine she’s being but she still feels the need to ask. "Did you mean that? What you just said?"

Without saying another word Clarke smiles and leans forward again lightly grazing her lips over Lexa's “yes.” she breaths against Lexa's lips before pushing forward a bit more bringing their lips together fully, just enough to get her point across.

 

Without realising or even meaning to Lexa leans forward parting her lips slightly to deepen the kiss.  
After feeling Lexa lean forward to deepen the kiss all rationality goes out the window and kissing Lexa again, feeling her hot breath against her's it sends shivers down her spine and she can’t resist. Clarke surges forward pressing Lexa's back into the sofa, running her tongue over her bottom lip seeking access.  
Once Lexa allows her, she feels a surge of clarity wash over her.  
In this instant, this is where she needs to be, this is what she needs to being doing. Raw passion, with the greed of wanting more Lexa, she begins to explore Lexa's mouth more hungrily, exploring everything Lexa offers her. Hands roaming over Lexa's tight toned stomach, before gripping the bottom of her shirt as if trying to ground herself. Pulling away slightly blue eyes meet green, both sets of eyes now a darker shade than they were before. Clarke looks for any kind of hesitation in Lexa's eyes yet she sees nothing, nothing but hunger and want. With a small nod from Lexa Clarke ploughs her tongue back into Lexa's warm mouth once more.

Licking the roof of her mouth she elicits a low moan from the brunette, spurring her on. She slides her hands up underneath the inside of Lexa's shirt, stroking up and down her sides, she feels Lexa twitch under her touch. Lexa rolls her hips forward seeking more contact, more friction, more anything as long as it’s more of Clarke. Clarke takes the hint, repositioning herself over Lexa. She slips herself in between Lexa's thighs, slowly rocking core against core, it’s a mess of exploration. Clarke’s hands exploring as much of Lexa as she can, tongue dipping in and out of Lexa's warm mouth, gently biting and sucking on her bottom lip. She gives another roll of her hips into Lexa at the same time as Lexa raises her hips.

As soon their core's meet they both moan loudly into each other mouths. “mmm…Clarke…oh...my...god...Clarke" Lexa moans.  
Hearing Lexa and having her call out her name has to be the sexiest thing Clarke as ever heard in her life, her only response is to moan and roll her hips forward into Lexa, getting into a smooth rhythm against each other.  
Both feeling hot beads of sweat on their foreheads that are now resting against each other. Green eyes boring up into blue “f-fucckk Lex...shit” Clarke pants out, before she even knows what she’s doing because her body seems to have a mind of its own. She leans back slightly, adjusting Lexa's legs to allow herself more moving space as she leans back down, bodies flushed together.  
Once settled she starts kissing her way to the top of Lexa's chest, over the curve of her breast and up the side of her neck sucking and biting. She hears another moan from Lexa and her hips set a new pace “fuck..fuck..cl-Clarke” Lexa moans. Almost on instinct she wraps her legs around Clarke’s waist pulling her in even closer if that was even possible at this point. “Fuck Lex...w-what the...I can’t believe what you’re doing to me. "fuck" she moans out again as Lexa tightens her grip around her waist.

All of a sudden it feels like Lexa's hands are everywhere all at once, in her hair, sliding down her sides, then cupping her breasts over her top, then smoothing their way down to rest on her arse, before cupping her arse cheeks and pulling Clarke in even closer. 

“Fuck Lex...I-ca-I can’t breath. Wait, wait, wait" she hears herself say, but that’s lost in Lexa's mouth when Lexa greedily shoves her tongue into Clarke’s mouth demanding more, bringing her hips up with force to meet Clarke’s. “Ff-fu-fuck fuck, Lexa you’re gonna make me, fuck wait...shit we need to stop for a minute” Clarke all but stutters out. Pulling up slightly, she sees Lexa looking back up at her, kiss swollen lips, ruffled shirt, hair tangled and eyes almost black, she can still feel their bodies flushed together chest to chest, core to core, both trying to catch their breath. "Wow...just fucking...wow" Clarke says with a shaky breath. 

"That was...wow!" Lexa says back as shakily.

"We need to stop though." Clarke says looking deflated.

Trying to push Clarke up so she can sit up herself, "why do we need to stop?" she says staring down feeling dejected.

"What? No, no, no, finally getting it, Lex, babe, listen, Look at me, please. You are amazing and I would love nothing more than to take you right here, right now on this sofa and have you screaming my name so the whole street can hear" she pauses only to carry on when Lexa gives her eye contact and relaxing back on the sofa, "but...we’re at work, I still have a shop to run, and you... you’re going through some shit right now and you’re emotional and I just...fuck, I shouldn't have done that, but every part of me is screaming to take you now, but If I did I would feel like I would be taking advantage. Fuck I feel like I already I have. I’m not saying I don’t want you. I’m just saying I don’t want to like this” she gestures down between them and to the environment they’re in.

"Clarke I get it, but you didn't take advantage of me, I'm a big girl and I wanted this, I want this" Lexa says firmly.

Clarke leans down with a predatory look in her eyes, as she starts climbing up Lexa's front like she’s hungry and Lexa is her starter, main and desert, dropping her voice low she whispers in her ear “you have no idea how much I wanna fuck you right now do you?" she husks.  
Lexa just shakes her head not trusting her words.  
Clarke takes her hand and moves it down between their bodies. She undoes her own trousers, then she moves Lexa's hand and guides it down her front, into her underwear, through her slick heat. 

At the touch of Lexa's fingers between Clarke’s legs, they both let out a deep throaty moan and Clarke can’t help but buck her hips forward into Lexa palm. "Oh-my-ff-Clarke you’re so w-wet." Lexa gasps not expecting it.

Leaning further to Lexa's ear she seductively whispers "this is all you, and only for you" before pulling Lexa's hand out from her trousers, she sits back slightly. She sees Lexa pouting at the loss of contact so she leans forward taking the pouting lip between hers. “This will be continued I promise but I have a delivery turning up in....15 minutes” she sighs looking at her watch.

As if on cue they hear banging at the back door, Lexa makes her way out to the front of the shop while Clarke walks out to the back door trying to ignore the ache between her legs, and the now soaked material of her underwear. Opening the door she’s greeted with a very chirpy raven and Octavia. 

"well good morning to you Clarkey boo" Raven says, with a huge grin plastered all over her face.

"Morning Rae...O, you got the delivery?" 

"No, no, no, no we do not have your delivery we just dress like this because it's one of our many new kinks" Raven replies sarcastically.

"Very fucking funny, cmon let's get this shit moving shall we, as much as I love these heart to hearts I have a business to run ya know?" Clarke quips.

“Very funny Clarke, very fucking funny,” Octavia replied with a smirk of her own.

“Soooooooo Clarkey boo...?" Raven says suspiciously as if looking for something or someone.

“You know I hate it when you call me that right?” Clarke counters.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Soooo as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, the word on the grape vine is Clarkey boo,” Raven says with a wink “is that your new assistant happens to also be a very HOT assistant, forget to mention that for any particular reason ummmm?” Raven asks, trying hard to fight back her laughter at Clarke’s wide eyed expression.

“Ignore her Clarke she’s just in a dick mood, but seriously why didn’t you tell us your new assistant was hot?” Octavia asks flipping Raven off, after being hit in the face with a Watsit.

“I didn’t leave anything out, and if I did it was probably to avoid this game of 20 questions that you two are gonna attempt to start right now. Which might I add is NOT happening by the way...now can we please sort this fucking delivery out? This day needs to be over,” she says trying to avoid the suspicious gazes of her two best friends.

“Ok, ok, ok fine cmon Rae lets get it done,” Octavia shouts over to Raven who’s currently going for the world record of how many Watsits she can fit in her mouth all at once.

Shaking her head at her friend's antics Clarke turns and walks back into the shop to see Lexa leaning over the counter over the front desk. Quietly walking up behind Lexa she presses her front against Lexa's back, placing her right wrist on Lexa's waist, while she leans her body over to grab the stock checklist from the top of the counter. She knows she could have just walked around but where’s the fun in that?.

“Hey” she whispers into Lexa's ear. 

“Hey back.” Lexa says smiling, turning her head slightly for a better view of Clarke’s face. 

“I’m still really wet because of you,” Clarke whispers seductively in her ear causing Lexa to moan slightly in the back of her throat, subconsciously rolling her arse back into Clarke’s front. 

“You’re not the only one,” she says barely above a whisper. Feeling bold she takes Clarke’s hand from her hip and guides it down to the waistband of her jeans pulling them forward slightly, she guides Clarke’s hand further down between her legs. Running her fingers through Lexa's wet folds Clarke can’t help but groan in Lexa's ear, rolling her hips forward into Lexa's firm arse. 

“You’re so fucking bad you know that right?” She husks into Lexa's ear. 

As if on cue.

"yo Griff please tell me you’re not about to strap one on and take her right over the counter?” Ravens shouts, giving a chuckle from the door at the back, after witnessing the current situation her friend is in. 

"RAVEN!" both Clarke and Octavia shout at the same time.

Simultaneously removing her head from Lexa's shoulder and pulling her hand from the front of Lexa's jeans hiding exactly what she had been doing from her two friends, she hands the list over to Octavia then turning to Raven "Jesus fuck, do you seriously have no filter at all?" Clarke grumbles out.

 

“You know me Griff, I’m like Catchphrase, I just say what I see," she says winking before turning back out the door.  
Walking back to where Lexa is still standing looking slightly flushed, although she’s not sure if it's from nearly being caught out or Ravens comment, she looks Lexa square in the eyes and takes her two fingers that had just been running through Lexa's wet folds into her mouth making sure to suck her fingers clean of Lexa's juices. 

”Mmm you taste so fucking good,” she husks, walking past Lexa and out to the back of the shop looking very smug, giving a sly wink as she does, but not before noticing the wide hungry eyes and hanging jaw from the brunette.  
‘I am so fucked,’ Lexa thinks to herself. She can’t ever remember a time she has ever been this wet and the feeling of Clarke’s warm fingers running through her wet folds caused a reaction in the pit of her stomach she has never felt before. She also knew that she wanted that feeling again and soon.

 

Stock sorted and boxes checked the three friends walk back into the front of the shop to see Lexa sitting on the stool behind the counter. 

“Holy fuckballs she’s hot,” Raven shout whispers, stopping dead in her tracks and looking straight at Lexa. “I mean you’re hot Clarke but that...you see that right?” “That is a work of art,” Raven says, eyes wide causing Clarke to laugh, earning herself a smack round the back of her head from her girlfriend. 

“I’m standing right here Rae...you can see me right?” Octavia huffs. 

"Yeah, yeah I see you. I always see you, you’re stunning, gorgeous and all that jazz ya know but I mean look,” Raven says pointing over in Lexa's direction, earning her another smack round the back of the head. 

“Fuck you Rae,” Octavia huffs, walking over to Lexa.

“Wa-wh-wait what is she doing? Where is she going?” Raven asks flicking her eyes between Clarke and Octavia. 

“Well, I would guess and say she is going over to introduce herself, you know, so as not to be rude and just stand and stare and all that jazz, ay Rae?” Clarke laughs, walking over to join Lexa and Octavia, seeing Raven give her the bird laughing once again.

“Lexa.” Clarke says with a smirk, “this is Octavia and Raven they work for the suppliers for the shop and are also my pain in the arse best friends.” she introduces.

“Heyyyy I resent that remark Grffin,” Raven snarks. 

“Ok fine, Raven, Octavia meet Lexa, Lexa meet Octavia and Raven everyone happy? Great moving on,” Clarke says, not giving anyone a chance to get hello's out the way.

"Don’t you two have somewhere else to be? I don’t know sayyy anywhere else but here?” Clarkes says half joking half serious.

“RUDE Griff. You’re being very rude today. Anyone would think you don’t want us to get to know your new assistant over here,” Raven says, gesturing over to Lexa then looks over at her girlfriend. 

“She has a point Griff you’re being very hostile today,” Octavia smirks.

“Ok firstly that’s because I don’t Rae, and secondly O that’s because it's hard not to be hostile when subject ‘A’ waving her hands around Raven is in the room.

"AGAIN RUDE.... Fine, I know when we’re not welcome. Come O lets go.” Raven says, feigning her best hurt face.

“Well to be precise I never said O wasn’t welcome, just you” Clarke quips back.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Raven says flabbergasted, “how could you say such a thing Griff? Your words wound me,” Raven says mock crying.

“Right let's go, I’ve got most of the toys in this shop anyway, so no need to hang around any longer than we need to,” Raven says matter-of-factly, leaving Lexa and Octavia with their jaws hanging open in shock.

“To be fair I can’t even say she’s lying,” Clarke quips, back causing Octavia's eyes to nearly pop out of her head.  
“And how the fuck would you know that Griffin?” she asks getting over her shock.

“Who do you think sold em to her O? The strap-on fairy?” Clarke answers, holding her stomach from laughing so hard.  
Without saying another word Octavia grabs Raven's wrist and drags her out the shop. 

“Later Griff, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do...wait actually do, do exactly I would do its fun just make sure you use protection,” Raven shouts, while being dragged out of the shop by a huffing Octavia.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Clarke replies “and O stop huffing before you blow someone’s house down!” Clarke says laughing, earning her a glare back from Octavia.

“Well, that was...interesting.” Lexa says still slightly in shock from the last ten minutes, trying to contain her laughter.

“Yeah, they’re a 'special bunch" Clarke says still laughing a little before walking up to Lexa placing her hands on her hips,“do you know what isn’t funny?” she asks barely above a whisper.  
Seeing Lexa shake her head slightly and swallowing the lump in her throat, she continues, “How wet you've made me.” Clarke states matter of fact. “You ok to hold down the shop for a bit I need to go shower?” Clarke asks with a wide smirk.  
“Uh-um yeah that’s...yeah I’m good,” Lexa breaths out before watching Clarke turn to leave the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke shuts up shop, literally. Plans are made for a night out, Clarke gets frustrated by all the interruptions but Lexa more than makes up for it as things get more than a little heated. And Lexa will be a life ruiner.

The next few days went by pretty quickly, they never really spoke about what had happened the other day, although there was still plenty of teasing, flirting, sexual banter and plenty of unnecessary touching. They just hadn’t really had the time to sit down and talk it all through, all things being considered neither one really knew how to approach the subject, nor did they know where the other stood or what the other wanted. The talk that was meant to happen at the end of the weeks trial never happened. Clarke knew she didn’t want Lexa going anywhere and Lexa knew she didn’t want to be anywhere else either so it was just simply unsaid.

When the shop became slightly quieter, they both found themselves sitting on the sofa in the kitchen, air thick and awkward. 

“So um...have you heard anything from Finn since the other day?” Clarke asks. 

“Umm no, I haven’t seen or heard anything from him which is a good thing,” Lexa says smiling slightly. "I never actually asked how you know him...I mean you said you had known him for a while but you never said how?” Lexa asks, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

‘Fuck I should have seen this coming’ Clarke thinks to herself. “Um-its kind of a long story, but we met a few years ago through friends but fell out of touch about two years ago,” Clarke answers not meeting Lexa's gaze, hoping that would be the end of it, but of course…

“So were you and him ever...you know um-together?” she asks a little uneasily.

“We were yes, a long time ago, it didn’t end well,” Clarke says, getting up and walking over to the other side of the kitchen. “Would you like a drink?” she offers hoping a change of subject would work.

“Um no I’m good thanks, if you don’t wanna talk about it I get it you know?” Lexa offers, trying to ease some of the tension.

“I know it's just not something I like to talk about...or think about really, it was a long time ago, and its part of my past and that’s not somewhere I wanna go back to,” Clarke says wavering in her words, due to the large lump in her throat, trying to hold back the tears she never knew she had.

Standing with her back towards Lexa she feels hands snake around her waist. “It’s fine I get it, you don’t have to tell me if your not ready...or ever if that’s what you want,” she hears being whispered in her ear.

“Thanks maybe I will one day just...not today,” she says, releasing an unsteady breath. 

“Ok,” Lexa whispers.  
Feeling overwhelmed, Clarke steps back a little, leaning more into Lexa gaining herself some space in front of her, she turns slightly not meeting Lexa's gaze. ''We should get back to work,” she says quietly before walking out back into the shop, leaving Lexa standing in the kitchen still with her back to her.

 

Group message

RaeRae: yo griffster meet up at grounders 2nite u coming? be there for 9

Murphy: rude rae but u know griff always comes one way or another :-P

Obionekanobi: I dont get a choice if I ever wanna sleep again so i'll be there

RaeRae: oi, wat u trying to say O?

Obionekanobi: I’m not TRYING to say anything I AM saying that if I dont u will stay up and blast Henry the fucking 8th in my ear drums all night

RaeRae: ur not wrong :-P love ya babe

Bellamy: me and murph are obv in

RaeRae: wait where’s griffin I’m sure I tagged her in this, oooh she better not be showing the new hottie the inside of her back room the filthy minx

Clarke: griffin is right here yeah I’m in

Clarke: and fuck u rae

RaeRae: yay there she is ...and I wud ur hot but I don’t think the missus wud be plsd

Obionekanobi: actually the missus wud be more than happy if it means u leaving me alone for five mins

RaeRae: RUDE that’s no way to talk about ur future wifey is it

Obionekanobi: pfft shittest proposal ever

RaeRae: had to take the shot tho can’t blame a girl for trying

Obionekanobi: I loves shots deosn’t mean I want it 24/7

Clarke has left the conversation  
Murphy has left the conversation  
Bellamy has left the conversation

Obionekanobi: see wat u did now

RaeRae: wtf did I do?

Sitting her phone under the counter Clarke glances over to Lexa whose currently checking the stock of DVDs.  
“Hey so, me, O, Rae and a couple of my other friends are going to that new club Grounders tonight if you wanna come?” Clarke asks, feeling bad about the way she walked out on Lexa before.

“Um yeah, that would be good thanks, what time you all meeting up?” Lexa asks.

“We’re meeting there for nine, do you want me to pick you up or do you wanna meet there?” the blonde asks.

"A lift up would be good, if you’re not going out of your way?” Lexa answers, she doesn’t know whether to feel relieved she hasn’t upset Clarke with her questions or happy that Clarke has asked her to go out, and they're going to be spending time together outside of work.

“Ok, I’ll pick you up at half eight, sound good?”Clarke offers.

“Yeah, I’ll text you my sister's address.” Lexa answers. 

Looking confused, "you’re still staying at your sister's? I thought you lived with your mum and dad?” Clarke asks curiously.

"Um yeah I...I’ve been staying there for a few days, things still aren’t good at home with my mum at the moment that’s all,” she says, turning around to carry on sorting out the DVDs. 

“Ok well as long as you’re good though? Send me through the address when you’re done if you like?” Clarkes says, leaving it there trying not to push.

“Ok thanks.” Lexa responds.

Feeling the tension Clarke decides to leave Lexa to it for now hoping it will ease throughout the day, if not she knows she will have her work cut out for herself later that evening. 

After a couple more hours the tension has eased but not completely, Clarke decides to take matters into her own hands...or rather take Lexa into her hands. She see's Lexa taking a break in the kitchen, she see's her standing in front of the kitchen work top with her back to Clarke, creeping in behind Lexa trying to be quiet, she walks up slowly placing her hands around Lexa's waist making her jump slightly. 

“Are you ok?” She whispers in her ear, feeling Lexa sigh and drop her shoulders Clarke turns her so they’re facing each other.  
“What’s wrong?” She asks softly.

“Nothing it’s just this,” she gestures between them. "I don’t know what’s going on with us and I thought we were ok...I mean I know we've...whatever...ya know and I know we haven’t talked about it and then today when I asked you about Finn...you-you just shut up shop on me and now...now I don’t know what the fuck is going on.” Lexa answer's defeated.

Stepping in pressing they’re bodies closer together Clarke kisses up Lexa's jaw. “I know we haven’t talked about this" she says gesturing between herself and Lexa "and I don’t know what’s gonna happen with this...us, I mean it's not something I was looking for, but I’m not gonna lie and say I don’t like you, because I do...A LOT...and, I know we probably should talk about it just...I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet, and with before, I’m not ready to talk about that part of my life with anyone, I will though just...not yet, is that ok?” She finishes kissing along Lexa's jaw again while running her fingers up Lexa's torso.

Feeling Lexa nod against her, she continues trailing kisses down Lexa's jaw and along to her pulse point nipping and sucking as she goes, she feels Lexa drop her head on her shoulder granting her more access, she pulls aside Lexa’s collar placing blazing kisses along to her shoulder and back up again.  
Feeling the urge to take Lexa right then and there she runs her hands down her back and over the curves of Lexa’s firm arse squeezing before lifting Lexa onto the work top, quickly noticing that with the change of position her head is directly in front of Lexa’s chest.  
Taking a deep breath, she runs her hands over Lexa’s front stopping when she reaches the top button of her shirt, looking up, blue meets green before Lexa gives a slight nod.  
Not wanting to wait any longer she unbuttons her shirt before running her hands over the top of her bra cupping her breasts feeling her own breath hitch.  
“Fuck you’re hot” she breaths out, before she can do anything else Lexa leans down and takes Clarke's lips into her own bringing her in for a searing kiss.

Barely waiting for access Lexa pushes her tongue into Clarke’s mouth with force causing them both to moan loudly. With renewed vigour from hearing Lexa moan and the feeling of her soft skin under her hands, Clarke can’t think straight.  
Cupping and squeezing her breasts more firmly she runs one hand down to Lexa’s waistband, she can feel the heat between her legs building and her damp underwear beginning to feel uncomfortable. It’s like a battle of the wills going on inside her entire body, her head is telling her to slow down, they need to talk first, her body that just happens to be on fire is telling her to take Lexa right now and to have Lexa take her.  
She feels like it's been forever since she last came and her heart...well that has no idea what it’s doing.  
“Fuck Clarke,” she hears Lexa moan, and there it is, the click in the 'K', the way Lexa rolls her name off her tongue, she feels like she could come undone right here and now without Lexa even touching her.  
“Please...Clarke,” and there it is again, every time Lexa says her name it's like a sledgehammer thumping her in the chest. “Lexa” she moans out softly, realising how close they are but that their lips are no longer connected, running her hand from the waistband of Lexa's jeans down to the heat in between Lexa's thighs. She feels Lexa jolt and buck her hips forward looking for more friction, she smirks against Lexa's mouth. “Fuck I can feel how soaked you are for me already,” she mumbles against Lexa's lips rubbing her core slightly allowing the friction. 

Clarke’s not wrong. Lexa can feel how wet she is, it's almost too much to bare, she wants it, all of it, all of Clarke. She’s been dying for Clarke to touch her for days, but not knowing where they stood with each other she didn’t know where the line had been drawn, and feeling Clarke’s blazing kisses back along her jaw and down her neck, one of Clarke’s hands still kneading and cupping her breast and the other one rubbing her where she needs it the most, even if it is over the top of her jeans. She’s loving it, all she can think is how she wants more. How it’s not enough, yet too much all at the same time but she knows, she knows she needs to tell Clarke the truth before it goes too far.

“Fuck Lexa...I want you so fucking much...it should be illegal to want someone this badly.” She hears, as she’s brought out of her thoughts. Bringing Clarke in for a searing kiss, feeling her own hands run over the smooth curves down to grab Clarke’s arse she moans into Clarke’s mouth feeling her. “I want you.” she breathes into Clarke’s mouth. Hearing the filthy moan that comes from Clarke she’s about to finish her sentence when they’re interrupted by the chime of the bell and the front door opening.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Clarke huffs into Lexa’s ear. “I really need to remember to start locking that fucking door, and remind me to throw that fucking bell in the river,” she groans.

“If we didn’t have that bell there would be a queue of people standing at the door watching,” Lexa says laughing.

“No one likes a smart arse,” Clarke smirks. “Although your arse I happen to be very fond of.” She finishes with a wink, pulling away from Lexa taking in the sight, Lexa perched on top of the counter, shirt undone, tight abs on display, tanned skin exposed, her ruffled curls falling to one side, and her kiss swollen lips. ‘F-f...mmm if I wasn’t wet before, I’m crying a fucking river right now’ she thinks and sighs to herself.  
She steps forward placing a soft kiss to Lexa's lips. “I’m gonna go deal with the rude asshat that’s just interrupted us, you sort this out,” she says tugging on the hem of Lexa;s shirt. “I don’t want anyone else seeing this,” she winks again blowing a kiss to Lexa as she leaves with a wicked smile on her face, closing the door behind her just to make sure no one else actually does see Lexa like that.

Watching Clarke walk out of the kitchen, swaying her hips seductively for the full effect, she can’t help but stare before she sees Clarke pull the door closed slightly. She starts buttoning her shirt, she knows Clarke Griffin will be the death of her, but she also knows they need to have a conversation before things can go any further. Walking back out to the shop floor she sees the shop is empty, looking over to Clarke she sees the gorgeous blonde looking right back at her biting her lower lip.

“What?” She says looking at Clarke before looking down at her shirt thinking she has missed a button.

“60,” Clarke replies with a giggle.

 

“Huh?” Lexa says looking confused.

 

“You asked what? 60 Watt,” Clarke says like it's obvious shaking her head.  
Blue meets green once more, Lexa stares at the blonde as she watches her biting her lip once again.  
“You’re so cute,” she says, walking over to the front door to lock it, flipping the closed sign over. She pulls the blind down, then stalks back over to the front counter. “Come here,” she husks, calling Lexa over.

Walking over to where Clarke is standing, she can see the look of hunger in her eyes. As she gets closer she realises she can see there's barely any blue left.  
Leaning forward taking Lexa's hand in her own she pulls her closer, leaning up she husks in her ear, “I am fucking soaked and it’s your fault,” she says in between kissing Lexa's jaw before nipping the bottom of her ear. “And you know what else?” She husks again. Feeling Lexa shaking her head, she leans in and presses her lips to Lexa's “I want you take me right here...right now,” she breaths into her mouth before bringing their lips together in a deep desperate kiss.

Pushing forward pressing Clarke's back against the counter, she can feel Clarke moan in her mouth. Pulling away she starts trailing hot kisses down Clarke’s neck sucking and nipping as she goes. She feels Clarke’s breath hitch as she runs one hand down her side and the other dragging her nails, scraping along the inside of Clarke’s thigh. 

“Fucckk Lexa...please,” Clarke begs, her breathing becoming faster at the slight contact.  
Bringing both hands to Clarke's waist she tugs at the bottom of her top. She feels Clarke nod against her shoulder as she lifts her top, only breaking apart to get it up and over her head and she swears either her heart stops beating, or its sitting in her throat at this point. All she knows is she can’t feel it in her chest anymore.

Looking at Clarke drinking her in, Lacy black bra, milky soft skin and voluptuous breast she doesn’t know where to put her hands first. She places her hands on Clarke’s bare stomach as she starts tracing her fingers up and then over her sides and around under her breasts. Leaning in for another heated kiss she feels Clarke undo her own jeans sliding them down before kicking them off. Pulling away she sees Clarke standing in just her matching underwear. Gulping down the lump in her throat her nerves must have been obvious because she feels Clarke pull her closer. Placing her hands on Clarke’s waist, she feels Clarke’s hands on her shoulder. 

“Touch me...I want...I need you to touch me...Lexa please,” she hears being whispered into her ear.

Still seeing Lexa’s hesitation and feeling more than a little exposed, self-conscious and worried she might have gone too far, she whispers, “y..you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t wanna rush you.” Clarke says shyly.

“I...fuck,” Lexa breaths. “I want to...I just...you make me...n-nervous,” she says quietly feeling embarrassed.

“You don’t need to be nervous, I just need you to touch me, but I get it if you’re not ready...I shouldn’t have pushed,” Clarke says feeling rejected, she starts to pull away before she feels Lexa pulling her back by her waist. 

“Tell me...tell me what you want me to do,” she says nervously.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asks hesitantly. 

“Jesus...Clarke, I’ve wanted to touch you every minute of every day since the first time we met I just...just tell me.” she demands. 

Instead of responding verbally Clarke takes one of Lexa's hands from her waist and guides it down to her drenched underwear pushing her fingers inside.  
“Here...I want you to touch me here,” she husks against Lexa's lips before bringing her in for a heated kiss. Tongues and teeth clashing, feeling Lexa press her into the counter even more, she can’t help the throaty moan that leaves her mouth straight into Lexa's. Bucking her hips forward, feeling Lexa's long slender fingers running through her dripping wet folds it's all she can do not to cum right there and then. Willing herself to hold off she feels Lexa move down to her throat biting then using her tongue soothing it afterwards.  
Moving her other hand from Clarke’s waist she runs her fingers up her side cupping her breast gently before hearing another breathy moan. Pulling the lacy bra down revealing a small pink nipple she takes it in her mouth swirling her tongue around nipping it slightly, eliciting more frequent and louder moans from Clarke.

“Lex...please...I need...” Clarke stutters, struggling to keep her grip on reality. 

“Tell me...tell me what you need.” Lexa rasps in her ear. 

“Fuck babe I need more of you...I need you inside me,” Clarke rasps pushing Lexa's hand further down grinding on her fingers. “Fuck Lex harder please...oh fuck make me cum,” she all but shouts as she feels Lexa's finger delving deeper inside of her, hitting the spot she needs her the most. Curling her fingers after each push forward, her tongue working magic on her stiff nipple, her other hand kneading her other breast is all too much.  
“Fuck Lex,” she moans into Lexa's ear. 

Hearing Clarke’s moans in her ear and the way Clarke is responding to every touch gives her the boost she needs, removing her mouth from the now swollen nipple she surges forward pushing her tongue inside Clarke’s mouth. Kneading her breast a little more forcefully, she decides to push deeper into Clarke’s tight walls picking up her pace. Pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in, knuckles deep she works two fingers relentlessly in and out of Clarke. Curling her fingers on just the right spot, hearing the filthy moans coming from Clarke has her on the edge. She feels Clarke pull her closer and rock her hips into the heel of Lexa's palm, with the new angle of being so close it makes it harder to thrust as fast as she would like, but it also means that with Clarke grinding on her fingers and rocking her hips forward it's also adding pressure to her own heat with the back of her hand.

Feeling herself getting closer to the edge she starts panting and breathing more heavily. “Fuck Clarke,” she breathes against Clarke’s lips rolling her own hips forward gaining the well-needed friction she needs. She’s on the brink, she's just waiting for that one little push. She feels Clarke grab her hair pulling her head back slightly, blue meets green. 

“Fuck Lex...ooohhhh ff....fucckk you’re gonna make me cum so hard...don’t stop. Please don’t fucking stop...harder please. Fucckkkk...” Clarke yells as she grinds down harder on Lexa's fingers.  
She pulls the palm of her hand back slightly only to roll her hips pushing forward with more force and that’s the push Clarke needed to take her over the edge.  
“Oohhhh, fuck...Lex. Oh fuck, right there. I’m...I’m...fuckkkk,” Clarke shouts as she’s taken over the edge. Starring into the green abyss Clarke's body falters, her knees go weak and she’s lucky she’s pushed so tightly against the counter or she would be on the floor in seconds. Her body starts to shudder, her breathing more erratic. 

“Fuck Clarke...oh fuck,” Lexa moans. The mixture of her centre against her own hand, the sight of Clarke coming undone in front of her and the filthy moans coming from Clarke’s mouth is enough to send her over the edge following just behind Clarke. 

“Fuck Lex...cum for me babe,” Clarke rasps, voice husky from all the screaming. Blue still locked with green, she watches Lexa ride out her high and it has got to be the most erotic thing she’s ever seen in her life, almost bringing her to peak again.

Seeing Lexa shudder, her ragged breathing, she can’t help but surge forward crashing their lips together in a lazy kiss all tongue and teeth. “Fuck that was hot,” she whispers against Lexa's warm mouth. What she had forgotten was that Lexa was still inside of her. Feeling Lexa move slowly to pull out she can’t help but shudder at the loss, and the feeling of emptiness. At that point, she knew she would do whatever she had to, to make sure that it happened over and over again. 'Yep, Lexa woods is gonna kill me' she thinks to herself.

Pulling herself slowly from inside Clarke, feeling how wet her fingers are coated in Clarke’s juices, she looks at the blonde bombshell in front of her, she didn’t think it could get any better than this. Just as she’s about to step forward and take Clarke’s lips in hers, she feels Clarke’s hand on her wrist, Clarke guiding Lexa's coated fingers, taking them in her mouth licking them clean. ‘Fuck could Clarke get any hotter,' she thinks to herself.  
Clarke pulls her in connecting their lips and all she can taste is Clarke and it’s the sweetest thing she has ever tasted. Feeling Clarke pull away slightly green meets blue. ”You’re going to be a fucking life ruiner you know that?” Clarke says barely above a whisper. If Lexa had been any further away she would have missed it.  
She says it because she knows its true. Lexa WILL ruin her. Placing her hands around Lexa's waist she pulls her in and places a soft kiss on Lexa's jaw. “Tonight is gonna be very interesting,” she says with a grin. Little does she know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night that goes horribly wrong. Altercations, minor violence, protective Clarke, a lot of truths come out to play, some fluffy moments, and things get very heated.

Sitting in her car outside Lexa's sister's house, Clarke can't help but think back to earlier that day, the way Lexa made her feel, she has never been with anyone that has had that effect on her, that has made her cum that quickly, or that hard for that matter, it was intoxicating, it was like Lexa completely consumed her in ALL the right ways, and she wanted more..no needed more but she couldn't shake that little niggling feeling in the back of her mind that there was something not quite right.

She see's Lexa at the front door with who she assumed was her sister, she was in awe of the beauty that was Lexa, standing in tight skinny black jeans, a thin strap vest top and a pair of black heels, she was showing off all her curves in all the right places, from the curve of her breasts to the curves of her hips, her arse, down to her toned legs, her long wavy locks resting over one shoulder, she was a picture of perfection.

Hearing the car door open she was brought out of her thoughts, she looks up to see Lexa's sister glaring through the car window at her, 'I'm not fucking with her' she thinks, next she takes in Lexa sitting there smiling sweetly at her, looking up, blue meets green and she's lost, swimming in everything that is Lexa. 

"hey" she hears Lexa say.

"hey yourself, you look...wow." she says, leaning, forward she places a soft kiss to Lexa's lips 'evil sister be damned' she thinks to herself.  
'''mmm so fucking sexy." she murmurs against her lips.  
She pulls back slightly to hear Lexa let out a soft chuckle of embarrassment, she leans in giving a quick peck before pulling away, " you ready to go?" she asks earning a small smile and a nod.

 

Driving to the club she glances over to see Lexa staring out of the window fiddling with the hem of her top, "hey she whispers, u ok?" she asks softly, taking Lexa's hand in her own intertwining their fingers together. 

"I'm fine just a bit nervous to meet your friends I guess" Lexa answers.

Rubbing small circles soothingly over the back of Lexas hand "you don't need to be nervous, you already met Rae and O, it's only really Bellamy and Murphy and their both really nice, thankfully I don't think Niylah is gonna be there so that's a plus I guess, besides you'll be there with me" she says smiling at Lexa briefly before turning back to the road.

"yeah your right, can I ask..." Lexa starts before pausing to choose her words.

"ask anything you want." Clarke offers softly.

"what happened with you and Niylah? I mean were you two like...um together?" she eventually stutters out.

"no." Clarke says simply, "we were never together, we were...we are...I dunno what we are.. but friends who occasionally slept together, it was never anything serious, not for me and she knows that" she answers honestly.

"oh" is all Lexa replies.  
Glancing sideways she sees Lexa with her head down slightly and she feels the need to explain further. "me and Niylah..we..haven't uh-um..I mean we haven't been together since me and you...kissed" Clarke says honestly wanting to let Lexa know that this, whatever this was was definitely NOT the same thing, that it was something more.

"ok." Lexa replies with a small smile.

"you good?" Clarke asks checking for confirmation.

"yeah I'm good" Lexa says more firmly this time.

 

Walking into the club, fingers intertwined Clarke spots cool and the gang leaning at the bar waiting to be served, turning to Lexa smiling ''you ready?" she asks softly.  
When she receives a nod she leans in giving Lexa a chaste kiss before pulling away and leading them over to her friends.

"HEY CLARKEY BOO" her friends shout in unison.

"oh fuck my life." Clarke huffs as Lexa chuckles a little. 

"hey it's not funny" she says pouting, pulling Lexa closer, giving her a mock offended stare earning an even bigger bout of laughter, huffing some more Clarke turns to her friends, "you know how much I hate it when you guys call me that right?" she states firmly glaring across at every one of them causing them all to burst out laughing.

 

With Clarke's huffing tantrum and all the introductions out of the way the group decide to sit at one of the tables near the back with dim lighting, with Lexa sitting on Clarke's right it made it perfect for Clarke to be able to drink her drink with her left hand and still be able to hold Lexa's hand at the same time.

"Clarke can we..." Lexa starts.

"if your asking the answer will almost always be yes" Clarke shoots back seriously.

"you don't even know what I was going to say?" Lexa says with a confused look on her face.

"it doesn't make my statement any less true though" Clarke confirms.

'Wow' Lexa thinks, just wow, here she is with Clarke, the woman that has made her feel so many emotions and feelings she never knew existed and just when she thought it couldn't get any better she says something like that, making all her nerve endings tingle and the knot in her stomach tighten, which to be fair looking at Clarke this evening in her tight baby blue knee length dress, emphasizing all her incredible curves, bringing out the colour in her eyes even more, her black heels showing off her stunning legs, Lexa wasn't even sure she would make it through the night without having a heart attack.

"what did you wanna ask?" she hears Clarke say bringing her out of her thoughts.

"oh..um I was going to ask if we could maybe go and dance?" she asks shyly, although she's not sure why, Clarke has after all just told she could ask for anything and she would happily give it to her.  
"Of course we can!" Clarke answers straight away, standing up Clarke walks them both to the dance floor, fingers still intertwined, only stopping when they reach the other side of the dance floor where it was quieter, Clarke turns so she's facing Lexa.  
Bringing her in so their bodies touch in all the right places, she starts swaying her hips to the music and it takes Lexa a moment to get her bearings, she's never been much of a dancer, but truth be told she just wanted an excuse to be alone and up close to Clarke again.

Lexa moves her hands to Clarke's waist squeezing slightly and bringing her in closer, she starts to join in the same rhythm as Clarke, then she feels Clarke lean into her placing soft kisses along her jaw, then to the corner of her mouth, before running her tongue over Lexa's bottom lip nipping and pulling it slightly into her mouth.

Receiving a moan from Lexa is all the encouragement she needs, Clarke leans in more bringing their lips together in a heated kiss that makes her head swim, she slides her tongue along the entrance of Lexa's lip's, being granted access immediately, she pushes her tongue in more forcefully making herself moan in the process, tongue dancing with tongue for what felt like forever she starts sliding her hands up and down Lexa's sides, stopping at her waist gripping tightly before pulling away from the kiss, she smoothly turns Lexa around and grabs at her waist to pull her back into herself, now that her front is pressed fully against Lexa's back, she takes to sliding her tongue along Lexa's neck, moving up to her ear kissing and nipping then soothing it over with her warm tongue.

"you look so fucking good I could eat you right now you know that? Clarke starts, "you...lexa woods...are...going...to...ruin...me" she finishes, punctuating every word with a kiss or a nip just below her ear, as she's being greeting with Lexa rolling her hips back trying to gain some more contact, Clarke snake's one arm around her waist, placing her hand resting over the flat of Lexa's tight abs, leaving the other on Lexa's waist to keep more control of their movements, she starts grinding her core against Lexa's firm arse causing her to moan into Lexa's ear, after a few more rolls of Lexa's hips rocking into her centre she bites down onto Lexa's pulse point, which she's sure will leave a mark but right now she doesn't care and from the sound of the moans coming from Lexa she didn't either.

Hearing the moans from Lexa flipped a switch inside Clarke, she grabbed Lexa by the waist turning her once again so they were now facing one another, slamming their lips together in a swift fluid motion she realise's she had somehow moved them back with Lexa now being pressed firmly against the wall.  
Breaking away from the kiss slightly to take in their surroundings she turns back to Lexa, blue meets dark green hooded eyes, both struggling to breath, 'fuck if I'm gonna die from lack of oxygen what better way to go than kissing Lexa' Clarke thinks to herself, leaning in once more she's surprised when Lexa starts trying to fight for control of the kiss, 'well..this is new' she thinks to herself.

Giving up control of the kiss didn't however mean she was going to give up ALL control, grabbing Lexa by the waist she pushes her further into wall moving her legs apart slightly, she manages to slip her thigh between Lexa's legs, taking control of Lexa's waist moving her back and forth encouraging Lexa to move. Lexa takes the hint, as she starts grinding down on Clarke's thigh, losing all of her senses from the feeling of the pressure between her legs, she stutters briefly with her control, moaning she see's Clarke smirk before slamming their lip's together again.

Admitting defeat from losing the small bit of control she had over Clarke, and losing all her sense's in the process she decides not to fight it any longer, she wants Clarke, she wants all of Clarke and she wants Clarke to have all of her, although granted not against a wall in a seedy nightclub.  
Moaning one last time into Clarke's mouth as she feels Clarke rolling her hips into her, she pulls away slightly, looking around like she's searching for the air she's already lost, looking at Clarke whose eyes have now lost all their usual blue.

"Clarke..she breathes out heavily, can we um-fuck..I just need a minute'' she says placing her hands gently over Clarke's wrists that are still gripping her waist.

''hey, hey you ok? if were going to fast you we can stop this you know that right?" Clarke says searching for Lexa's eyes, realising that they're now closed she removes her hands from Lexa's waist and cups her cheeks, ''babe, please lex...look at me?'' she says in a soft voice, blue meets green, ''there you are, Clarke whispers seeing Lexa meet her gaze, what's wrong? what's going on in that pretty head of your's? talk to me please'' she asks almost pleading.

Staring into blue concerned eyes she knows it's now or never, ''I-I-um..fuck I need to tell you something but not here, is that ok?'' Lexa asks holding Clarke's gaze.

''okayyy'' Clarke replies suspiciously, her nervousness must off been on full view. 

"it's nothing bad I promise, at least I hope you don't think it is, I just...its something you need to know before" her words being cut off by Clarke.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Clarke all but shouts to whoever the fucker was that just knocked her on her arse.  
Looking up she sees Finn glaring back down at her and all she can think is Lexa.

"SO THIS WAS WHY?" he seethes glaring between the two of them, "I WAS RIGHT" he continues his rant. 

Clarke gets to her feet being helped up by Lexa, green meets blue "are you ok?" she hear Lexa ask.  
"yeah, I'm fine" she says, neither taking their eyes away from each other, they were both aware of Finn screaming in front of them but it didn't matter, they were there together and they were good.  
Feeling herself being shoved against the wall Lexa yelps in pain, turning slightly to see Clarke shoving Finn back to keep him further away.

"WHAT THEY FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU HUH? YOU DUMP ME FOR WHAT...FOR THIS he gestures over to Clarke, WHAT HAS SHE GOT THAT I HAVENT, WHAT THE FUCK CAN SHE GIVE YOU THAT I CANT HMMM?" he shouts, rage evident in his voice and the was the final straw. 'go big or go home' she thinks.

"EVERYTHING" she shouts back at him stepping forward into his space, "SHE HAS EVERYTHING THAT YOU DONT AND SHE CAN GIVE ME EVERYTHING THAT YOU CAN'T." Lexa snaps back.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS CAN YOU HEAR WHAT YOU ARE SAYING? DO YOU KNOW HOW CRAZY THAT SOUNDS?" he continues ranting.

"YES I CAN, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM SAYING, AND BELEIVE ME I MEAN EVERY SINGLE WORD OF IT, AND I AM SICK OF YOU THINKING YOU CAN TURN UP WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT AND TALK ME, AND TREAT ME LIKE IM YOUR PROPERTY, WELL IM NOT I 'NEVER' HAVE BEEN AND I NEVER WILL BE, I JUST WISHED I HAD ENDED IT SOONER, OR BETTER YET NEVER FUCKING MET YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, ANYA WAS RIGHT YOUR A FUCKING DOUCHE AND I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOU" Lexa shouts back, taking a deep breath trying to gain control of herself again.

"YOU FUCKING..."

Whatever Finn was going to say was cut off by a punch to the jaw by Bellamy.

"Whatever you was gonna say don't" Bellamy hisses, "you certainly have a way with the ladies don't you, first you fuck over Clarke and now Lexa you really are a piece of work" Bellamy rants "I think it's time for you to leave" he finishes.  
Standing to his feet realising his defeat Finn glares at Bellamy before looking over at Clarke and Lexa before turning around and walking out the club.

"well that was exciting, you guys ok?" he asks both them both.

"I think were good thank's bell" Clarke answer's.

"ok ill let you guys sort yourselves out and I'll catch up with you in a bit." he says smiling a little before walking away.

Turning to look at each other, "are you ok?" they both ask in unison.  
Smiling softly at each other they both nod slightly, taking Lexa's hand in her own Clarke pulls Lexa in and holds her tightly. 

"you wanna get out of here I've had enough drama for one night?" she asks pulling back slightly from Lexa to see her nod, intertwining their fingers together "come on let's go say goodbye to cool and the gang and we'll head out ok?" Clarke says.

"sounds good to me" Lexa answers with a small smile.

Walking over to the table where her friends were sitting.

"well this was a fun night." raven says dryly.

"yeah, you guys ok?" Murphy asks concerned.

"I think we're good" Clarke answers, looking over at Lexa earning a small nod.

"were gonna head out though, thank you, Bellamy for stepping in" Lexa adds.

"it was nothing, his had it coming for a long time, after what he did to Clarke, and tonight, it was a long time in the coming." Bellamy says, earning himself a glare from Clarke and a nod from Lexa, he decided to shut up realising he had said too much.  
"well, it's been a pleasure guys but were gonna head out we'll see you again soon." Clarke says.

Turning Clarke hears another voice she didn't want to hear tonight.

"Clarke hey" turning back she sees Niylah standing in front of her.

'fuck my life, could tonight get any fucking worse' Clarke mumbles to herself.

"so this is why I haven't heard from you, you had what you wanted then you threw me to the side for this?" Niylah asks, sending a glare in Lexa's direction.

"Niylah dont.." Clarke starts feeling frustrated, "we were never together you know that, and you also know the reason why it stopped." Clarke says feeling exasperated after the night's events so far.

"so this is what you want? you and her?" she asks, nodding her head towards Lexa, "your a thing now?" Niylah asks annoyed.

"fuck..what is it with everyone wanting a reason or an explanation for everything tonight" Clarke huffs, "not that its any of your business but this" Clarke gestures between herself and Lexa "is between us and no one else and I don't need to explain anything to you...we...we're not togehter...not yet, but that still doesn't change the reason me and you stopped Niylah" Clarke states even more exasperated than she was before.

"now if there's nothing else were leaving!" Clarke says firmly before looking over to Lexa, then her friends who all just nod.

"bye Lexa it was good to meet you." they all say pretty much in unison.

"you too, hope to see you again soon." she says with a smile before turning to leave with Clarke.

Stopping just outside making Clarke turn to face her she steps in and places a small peck to Clarke's lips, "you look really hot tonight too" Lexa whispers against Clarke's lips.  
"thank you for tonight." she says hoping Clarke will know what she's thanking her for.

"you wanna come back to my place?...maybe we can finish that conversation we were having before we were so rudely interrupted?" Clarke asks softly.

"sure let's go." she smiles back trying to hide her nervousness.

 

"So what was it you were trying to tell me back at the club?" Clarke asks softly.

The moment of truth, sitting in Clarke's flat, side by side on her sofa, her fingers intertwined with Clarke's, looking at her with expectant eyes and rubbing small circles over the back of her hand encouraging her to speak, 'go big or go home right?' she thinks to herself.  
Taking a deep breath "I...there..um there is something you should know before we...this goes any further." she says quietly.

"ok, I'm listening." Clarke answers sweetly.

"well...um...your...you would um..be my...first, you know?" she stutters out.

Green meets blue trying to gauge a reaction, "so I'm the first woman you..you have been with so to speak?" Clarke asks carefully not really knowing how to ask, considering they hadn't been together properly yet but knowing they had already blurred some lines between what they were.

"yes...no, Lexa stutters my...first-um..anything" she says weakly, feeling even more embarrassed.

"yo...your what? Clarke asks confused, you mean you've never...with anyone?' Clarke asks, shock evident on her face.

"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner" Lexa starts, "I..I understand if...you don't want this..me anymore" stuttering and whispering out the last part.

"what no Lexa...thats..not...no..fuck..just gimme a minute...fuck I wasn't expecting that." Clarke says as she gets up from the sofa and starts pacing back and forth.

Watching Clarke pacing 'I knew I should have told her sooner and now I've fucked it all up' she says to herself.

"look Lexa" Clarke starts, "that...it..doesnt matter to me..it doesn't change this" she gestures between them, "what it does change though is that we REALLY need to slow this down" sitting back down beside Lexa, taking back her hand in her own and linking their fingers once more she continues, "look, I like you...like really like you..but...the physical stuff that kinda needs to slow down..like a lot, I wish you had off told me sooner coz..fuck..I wouldn't have been so pushy or...forward if I had known and...fuck what happened earlier...it makes sense now, why you...fuck I crossed a line and I shouldn't have..fuck I'm so sorry...I really am, I should never have...fuck.....look I'm not saying I don't want you, I do..more than I really should, and I want this..whatever this is...but...fuck..I also know that I'm not ready to commit...and I'm not sure that I should be...that person you know?" she says finally taking a breath, looking at Lexa, she can see that her perfect green eyes are now glassy and filling with tears.

"its ok Clarke I understand." she says looking away.

"no Lex I don't think you do, look at me please" Clarke almost begs, as she places a hand on Lexa's cheek turning her head so their now facing each other.  
Cupping both her hands either side of her face she continues when Lexa finally meets her eyes, "I want this...I want you...but when you decide that your ready for...it should be with someone that can give you everything you deserve...someone that...is ready to commit...and I'm not there...I...fuck...look there is no one else..no one but you, and I..I don't want anyone else but to...fully commit to put a label on it I can't do that...not yet" she finishes quietly running her thumb over Lexa's cheek.

"I...I want this Clarke, I'm not really sure how I feel at the moment...my heads kind of all over the place..what with Finn, and...you, I've never felt anything like this before and I have no idea to process it all but...I know that I want you..and I know...I mean...I'm ready for this with you..but I also get that you're not ready so if...if you're ok with waiting for me then I..I'm ok with waiting for you" Lexa offers, taking a deep breath.

"so we do this...we take this slow? I mean I don't wanna do anything that makes you uncomfortable not like earlier, so you tell me what your ready for and when ok?' Clarke says firmly.

"ok" Lexa says softly "we take this slow, and you didn't make me uncomfortable earlier I was just...nervous..y..you make me nervous" she finishes with a small smile.

"you don't need to be nervous with me...or around me, you know that right? and I really want you to know that just because I'm not ready to label things yet that..that there really is no one else but you, you know that?" Clarke asks seriously.

"ok" lexa breaths out, "so when you say take things slow...like physically...how slow do you mean?" Lexa asks with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"as slow as you want, why..what do you mean?" Clarke asks a little confused.

"it's just I...really like doing..." she trails off as she leans in taking Clarke's lips with her own running her tongue along her bottom lip earning a small moan, pulling away slightly "I really like doing that"' she giggles a little "the way you sound makes me um..." Lexa trails off.

"your not the only one" Clarke says with a smirk, before pushing forward connecting their lips again in a heated kiss, sliding her tongue over Lexa's bottom lip seeking access which was given easily, she leans in adding more pressure, she feels Lexa pull her forward so she's straddling Lexa's lap.

"fuck Lex" she mumbles against her lips, rocking her hips forward slightly "we just said we were gonna take things slow" Clarke says with a small laugh.

"we also said we would take things at my pace and what I'm ready for, and I might not be ready for that yet, but this..." she says looking down between them "I am more than ready for." she responds with a smile before connecting their lips again more forcefully this time.

Pulling Clarke's bottom lip into her own, she bites down gently earning her a low moan, Lexa doesn't miss the opportunity, she plunges her tongue into Clarke's mouth flicking up and around making them both breathless, with her hands on Clarke's hips she pulls her in making Clarke's hips grind into her own centre.

"fuck..shit..Lex" Clarke moans, picking up her pace a little, feeling more and more aroused, the dampness in her underwear getting more uncomfortable by the second, "is this ok?" Clarke rasps pulling away from the kiss.

"mmm more than ok" Lexa mumbles, moving her lips over Clarke's pulse point, sucking and biting a little more forceful than she thought she should be, knowing it would leave a mark,  
"is this?" Lexa asks against Clarke's skin while rocking her hips up meeting Clarke's at the same time working fluidly with one another.

"fuck yes that's ok...oh...fuck" Clarke all but gasps when she feels Lexa bite down even harder than before, smoothing it over with her tongue.."fuck babe..mov...move with me..please harder" she gasps feeling both their centres connecting with each roll and thrust of their hips, Clarke has never been so turned on in her life, she never thought someone could make her cum like this, still fully clothed, no skin to skin contact apart from the lip's that are currently sucking on her neck and leaving god knows how many marks, but shes loving every minute of it and all too soon she can feel the pressure building and she knows she's close to the edge, "fuck Lex..babe your gonna make me..mmm..fuck" she moans loudly into Lexa's ear..please make me cum.." Clarke rasps moaning loudly. 

"fuck Clarke...oh fuck" Clarke hears as Lexa pulls her mouth away from her neck. "oh fuck...Clarke...I need..." Lexa stutters but can't form a coherent sentence.

"what do you need baby?" Clarke barely manages to husk out.

"mmm god i need...you" Lexa stutters out.

"I'm right here" Clarke whispers, taking matter into her own hands Clarke moves her hands through long dark waves and grips Lexa's hair hard, crashing their lips together, she grinds down harder, Lexa meeting each thrust with her own, all tongue and teeth "cum for me babe...cum with me" she mumbles againstLlexa's lips.

"oh..my..god..clarkkeee" she moans, her body beginning to shudder. 

Hearing Lexa's moans sends Clarke over the edge to her, hitting her own peak, "fuck lex that's it babe, cum with me...fucckkk" she moans crashing their lips back together.  
Swallowing each other's moans, cores grinding against one another, both shuddering as they come down from their highs. "mmm... your so fucking hot when you cum do you know that?" Clarke mumbles against Lexas lip's,"I could watch you cum all day" she says with a smirk "that might just be my new favourite thing" she says peppering kisses over Lexa's forehead, her nose, back to her lips, "give me hand" Clarke asks softly.  
Obliging Lexa moves one hand away from Clarke's hip, Clarke takes Lexa's hand in her own as she guides it down between her own thighs, pulling her underwear to the side, she moves Lexa's fingers between her soaking wet folds, "you feel that? you feel how wet I am? feel what you do to me? this..." she says moaning slightly at the feel of Lexas fingers running through her dripping wet folds, "this is all because of you." she finishes, bucking her hips slightly when Lexa's fingers brush against her clit, "fuck babe I could cum again just looking at you" she husks in Lexa's ear.

Pulling her fingers away from Clarke's centre, she looks down seeing her fingers glistening from Clarke's juices, taking them in her mouth licking and sucking them clean "mmm and I think this might just be my new favourite thing" she says with a smirk.

"don't look so smug" Clarke says playfully, nudging her shoulder.

"I've made you cum twice in one day, I think I've earned the right to be a little smug don't you think? all things considered" she replies smoothly.

"ok maybe a little but don't get used to used to it" Clarke says laughing.

resting her head on Lexa's shoulder, "stay with me tonight?" Clarke asks shyly.

"ok" Lexa breaths "let me text Anya let her know I won't be back" she says.

Looking at Lexa in her bed, with her pj's on is one of the best sights Clarke has eve seen 'fuck what did I do to have you in my life?' she mutters to herself.

Sensing Clarke's presence in the room Lexa looks over to the door, looking at Clarke standing in the doorway in a pair of boy shorts and a vest she can't help but stare and rake her eyes over her body and drink her in, looking back to Clarke's face, green meets blue and a very sly smirk on Clarke's face. 

"see something you like?" she says winking at Lexa as she walks over to the bed.

"mmm...I see ALOT that I like" Lexa answers back with her smirk of her own, feeling the burn on her cheeks, not being sure if it's from the effect that Clarke has on her, or the fact she has just been caught shamelessly perving over Clarke's stunning figure.

"uhh..what do you think you're doing?" Clarke asks sarcastically.

"um waiting for you to get into bed obviously" Lexa quips back.

"nuh-uh turn over, my bed, my rules which means" Clarke laughs as she jumps on the bed trying to turn Lexa over "that I am the big spoon" she giggles.

"well that's not fair I'm taller I should be big spoon." Lexa counters laughing now.

"it will work trust me" she winks "now turns over I am the big spoons" Clarke laughs she can't help herself with the shocked look on Lexa's face.

"what happened to whatever I ask will be a yes?" she quips.

'A. you haven't actually asked and B. I'm pretty sure my words were ALMOST" Clarke answers, not budging an inch.."now move" she says laughing harder now.

"fine..fine I'm turning..see?...happy now?" Lexa quips, as she feels Clarke slide up behind her and snuggle in, she feels warm kisses on the back of her neck, and Clarke's arm wrapping around her waist securing her in place.

"mmm very happy" she answers, smiling into Lexa's neck. "I'm glad you stayed" she mumbles, sleep now taking over.

"me too." Lexa replies in a whisper..."night Clarke" she says softly.  
"night babe" Clarke whispers, snuggling closer, kissing the back of Lexa's neck again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised a chapter update, sorry it took longer than expected, Anyway Clexa's first morning together, a whole day together, a walk in the park...literally, plenty of fluff, definitely NSFW, enjoy.

Clarke has never been a morning person, she hates waking up at any time of the day really, but this, waking up to Lexa, looking at the angelic figure laying next to her is enough to put a smile on her face for the rest of her life.  
Running her fingers gently along Lexa's jaw line trying not to disturb her, she tucks a loose strand hair from her face, and she can't help but take her in, and in that moment she has a realisation, one of two things has to be done, one of them would be to wake Lexa and ravish her until she forgets her own name.  
She decides to go with her second option as the first was off limits, so here she finds herself sitting in the armchair, legs curled underneath herself taking in and drawing the perfect art form that lay in front of her.

Being brought out of her zone some time later, she hears soft mumbling coming from the gorgeous brunette laying in her bed, she sets her pad and pencil on the side and makes her way over.

Feeling Clarke slide in next to her, Lexa turns to face her, not opening her eyes yet, as If she's avoiding it, if she opens her eyes Clarke will be gone.

"morning beautiful" Clarke whispers.

"mmmm morning" Lexa replies groggily, "your still here?"

Laughing a little "of course I'm still here I live here" she says sarcastically, while running her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"yeah but I mean...nothing" Lexa breaths out.

"say it?" Clarke says softly, still running her fingers through brunette locks trying to sooth her.

"I mean..your here...with me..you haven't left to go do something else I...thought I would wake up and you...you wouldn't be here when I woke up and you might of..regretted last night..maybe?" she whispers.

"babe...open your eyes and look at me." Clarke whispers, seeing Lexa's eyes flutter open blue meets green for the first time that day, "if I didn't want you here I wouldn't have asked you to stay, and trust me when I say there isn't anywhere else I would rather be right now apart from here with you right now, I told you last night that I wanted this....that I wanted you and that's not changed..and I don't think that's ever going to change" Clarke says softly, leaning in giving lexa a chaste kiss.

"mmm, I like that" Lexa replies, sounding more awake.

"like what?" Clarke asks sweetly.

"everything" Lexa says smiling, rolling them over so she is straddling Clark's lap, "I like it when you call me babe, I like you running your fingers through my hair and I like it" she leans down a little further to whisper in Clarke's ear, "when you tell me you want me" she finishes in a low seductive voice before kissing and sucking on Clarke's ear.

'"uh..babe" Clarke emphasizes the term, arching her body up to meet Lexa's, "if you don't know how much I want you by now then you never will, soooo, I guess I'm just gonna have to show you every single day for the rest of our lives." she quickly stops herself, not realizing she had said the last part out loud, she looks at Lexa's face trying to gauge a reaction.

"the rest of our lives?" Lexa asks a little shocked, but in the best way.

Not wanting to answer, Clarke decides to use diversion tactics, so she slides her hands down to Lexa's waist, gaining momentum she flips them over so she is now straddling Lexa, looking down at dark green eyes, she can see her trying to find her baring's at the change of position, loosening the string to her boy shorts with one hand, she wastes no time in grabbing hold one of Lexa's hands with the other, sliding their hands down between their bodies she pushes Lexa's hand into her boy shorts.  
"feel me" she husks leaning over in Lexa's ear, "feel how wet you make me."

Doing as told Lexa runs her fingers through wet folds, teasing at her entrance, then gliding back up rubbing slow circles over Clarke's clit.. "your so wet" she breaths into Clarke's hair.

"I told you I want you...I always...fuck" she moans when Lexa adds more pressure to her clit "I always want you...Jesus fuck babe more....please" she breaths out, biting down on Lexa's pulse point.  
Feeling Lexa work her magic with her delightful fingers is becoming too much, she can feel the pressure building in the pit of her stomach and she needs more, "Lex please I...need" she struggles "I need you inside please?" she begs, removing her mouth from Lexa's neck long enough to get her words out, "fuck please...just...fuck yeah..like that" she moans.

Responding to her plea's, she feels Lexa slide her fingers through her folds and slide two fingers inside of her, with the pressure building, she bites down harder on Lexa's neck, sucking and licking to smooth the area, she know's she's going to leave a mark, several, if she's being honest, but here in this moment she doesn't care, Lexa is here with her, and doing magical things with her fingers and all she wants is more.  
Grinding down hard onto Lexa's finger's, she shifts herself to the other side of Lexa's neck trailing more kisses, leaving more marks, because at this point, being so close to the edge all she can think is 'mine' as she bite's down again on her neck she hears Lexa moan.

"fuck babe I..I'm..sorry... please don't..don't stop..." she whimper's, looking down at Lexa seeing almost black eyes, if she's hurt her she isn't showing it, she seems focused on the task in hand, and all Clarke can see is pure intensity coming from Lexa, pushing herself up, she rests her hands on Lexa's tight abs, she can see the look of want in Lexa's eyes, smiling seductively, she looks down making sure green stays locked to her blue, as she continue's grinding herself on Lexas long slender fingers.

"harder lex..please..I need you...oohhh fucckk" she screams out. 

From this angle, it has got to be the hottest thing she has ever seen in her life, and since she met Clarke she finds herself updating that thought process on an hourly basis.  
Thrusting her hips up to give herself more leverage, she curls her fingers harder after every thrust, meeting that spot that Clarke needs her the most, then she has an idea, not sure if it will work or not she tries her luck.  
Bringing her thumb up slightly, she gently rubs circles over Clarke's clit and she knows by the reaction she gets it was a good call to make, thrusting up harder and deeper, curling her fingers at exactly the right time, she adds more pressure to the circles over Clarke's swollen nub.  
Feeling Clarke's movements becoming more erratic, she knows Clarke is on the brink, she feels Clarke's centre grinding down harder and faster and with one last thrust upwards Clarke's body starts to shudder, her walls clamping down on her fingers from above her, her breathing erratic.

"oh..fuck..yes..right there...baby..fuck im...fuck..you're making me cum so hard" she hears Clarke scream, as she throws her head back riding out her high.

Feeling Clarke's wetness dripping over her hand, seeping through her boy shorts, Lexa looks down to where their connected and can't help but feel her own arousal becoming uncomfortable, 'fuck' she thinks.  
Too far gone in the moment, she suddenly feels Clarke dropping herself down on top of her, panting and breathing out the last of her high.

 

Laying herself on top of Lexa trying to catch her breath, Clarke peppers sloppy kisses along Lexa's jaw and down her neck, "fuck..that was...I can't even think straight" Clarke stutters,  
"are you sure you've never done that before" she breaths out, "fuck them fingers..and..fuck that was amazing" she finishes her breathing starting to evening out.  
She feels Lexa pull out of her and she sighs at missing the emptiness, before she feels herself being rolled over onto her back. 

"is it ok if I go shower?" Lexa ask.

"It's your turn" she pouts at Lexa.

"trust me, seeing you...that...having you cum like that on top of me was more than enough" Lexa finishes, looking down at Clarke still pouting, "I promise I'm good..more than good in fact!" she says firmly, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "now." she says again, laughing, "shower please?"

Accepting defeat and sighing, Clarke finally answers, still pouting "ok follow me."

Getting up out of bed was harder than Clarke thought it was going to be, "fuck babe, what have you done to me? I can hardly walk?" she says looking up at Lexa, who is once again smirking back at her. "there's no need to be such a smug asshole about it" she says huffing, throwing a pillow at the brunette, "and I told you, no one likes a smart ass" she finishes.

"if I remember correctly, you said that really liked mine" Lexa replies laughing.

"whatever, follow me." Clarke says huffing, playfully nudging her out of the way.  
Leading Lexa to the bathroom "towels are in here, clothes are in the wardrobe, help yourself to whatever you need, I'll be in the other room just shout if you need anything" she winks before turning and leaving closing the door behind her.

Standing in the shower Lexa's thoughts were sent back to waking up that morning, how she wanted to wake up next to Clarke every morning, she felt happy, like truly happy for the first time in well....ever, and as aroused as she was watching Clarke fall to pieces on top of her, it wasn't even a factor, she didn't need Clarke to do anything to her, she was happy, happy watching the effect she had on Clarke and that in itself overtook the need of her arousal, she just had to be close to Clarke in any way she could, being with Clarke, thinking, about Clarke made her feel...whole, she knew she never needed anything or anyone else, she knew she would wait as long as she needed to until Clarke was ready.  
Feeling refreshed, Lexa makes her way into the kitchen, Clarke was a vision, standing in front of the cooker, making breakfast, her boy shorts long gone, she assumes from being soaked through, instead Clarke had opted to put on a red checkered shirt and nothing else, her perfect round arse cheeks peeking out from the bottom, swaying her hips to the music Lexa hadn't even realized was playing, she sneaks up behind her, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist and places a soft kiss on the back her neck.

"mmm, somethings smells good" Lexa whispers.

"mmm...as do you" Clarke answers, leaning back into the brunette, taking in the vanilla scent behind her, with a grin she turns slightly to place a kiss on Lexa's cheek, "feel better?" she asks softly.

"much, thank you, can I help with anything?" Lexa asks softly.

"nope, it's all good, I'm doing a full English, anything you don't eat?" the blonde asks.

"nope, I'm good with anything" Lexa replies with a smile.

"mm good to know!" Clarke says with a mischevious smirk.

Feeling the flush in her cheeks not knowing how to respond Lexa goes with "oh I don't eat black pudding...oh and mushrooms" she answers quickly.

"so you aren't good with anything" Clarke quips with a smirk and an eye roll before laughing a little.

"I'm good with most things" Lexa replies, walking over to go and take a seat on one of the bar stools, hoping to leave it at that, she's really not being used to being this open about sex or the innuendo's.

"ok, well I'm doing a bit of everything so just help yourself to whatever you want!" Clarke says with a wide smile, earning herself a smile and a nod in return.

Finishing breakfast they found themselves staring into each other eyes, "I noticed you have gym gear in your wardrobe, I neve knew you worked out" lexa asks, breaking the silence.

"oh I dont..really, I mean I go for a run in the morning with Kujo, but that's about it" Clarke answers shyly.

"oh..sorry me being here, I've kinda stopped you from doing that" Lexa answers, looking down at the floor.

"hey" Clarke says standing up walking over, placing herself in between Lexa's legs, arms around her shoulders, "you haven't stopped me from doing anything, I haven't gone yet coz I was kinda hoping...maybe you would want to come with me, take him for a walk I mean" she continue's, placing a kiss to the corner of Lexa's mouth, "then maybe when we come back we could get a take away and watch a film or something? if you don't have any other plans that is?" she finishes shyly.

"I don't have any plans at all, and I was kinda hoping we could spend the day together, seeing as the shop is closed today" Lexa says with a smile, pulling Clarke in closer, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"mmm" Clarke breaths into Lexa's neck, resting her head on her shoulder.

"what?" Lexa whispers.

"nothing it's just..."

"just what?" Lexa asks curiously.

"this...I could get used to this" Clarke whispers into Lexa's ear.

"so.... get used to it then." Lexa says with a smile before kissing Clarke's cheek.

"I'm sure I will" Clarke breaths out.

Laying on Clarke's bed, waiting for Clarke to finish up in the shower and get ready, she glances up from her phone over to where Clarke had been sitting that morning, walking over she stands there shocked, but in total awe.

"sorry" she hears from behind her, spinning around Clarke continues, "I woke up before you this morning and you just looked...so...peaceful...like an angel sleeping, I had to get it down on paper, commit it to memory" she finishes shyly.

"no it's...it's not that, it's stunning, I never knew you were an artist" Lexa says, a little stunned.

"I...well, let's use the term loosely" Clarke laughs, "I draw, but I haven't done anything in a while, I haven't had anything to inspire me" she says looking at Lexa, a flush in her cheeks.

"have you got any other drawings?" Lexa asks curiously.

"some yes" Clarke answers weakly.

"could I...I mean would you let me see them sometime?" she asks hopefully.

"sure, not today though, today we have plans" Clarke says smiling. "you ready?" she asks earning a nod from Lexa.  
Taking Lexa's hand they make their way out of the flat, Kujo not far behind.

 

Walking through the woods, they come to the peak of the hill, stopping for a break, Lexa takes a seat on one of the benches walking past Clarke whose gaze is far into the distance.

The silence wasn't an awkward silence, but it was still too much for Lexa, "penny for them?" she asks softly.

"huh?" Clarke asks, not realising she had zoned out.

"penny for your thoughts?" Lexa tries again, walking up behind Clarke, wrapping her hands tightly around her waist, as she rests her head on the blonde's shoulder, both now gazing at the same view in the distance.

"you would need to be a millionaire to hear all my thoughts." Clarke says sighing, as she turns to face Lexa, blue meets green, "I'll tell you the only thought that matters for free though" she says with a soft smile, arms linked around the back of Lexa's neck.

"I'm listening?" Lexa says softly, placing a kiss on Clark's forehead.

"stay with me again tonight?" Clarke whispers, as if waiting for rejection.

"if that's what you want, then yes." Lexa says firmly, placing another kiss on top of Clarke's head.

"it is" Clarke whispers, before continuing, "Lex...I don't know where exactly this is going, but...I know where I want it to go...it's just...I got...Finn, he hurt me more than I thought anyone ever could, and...I want to be with you...I want to give myself to you completely...I'm just not there yet ..but I will be soon, I promise, I just need a little more time, and when I'm ready..I...I'll tell you anything you want to know" she finishes softly, resting her forehead against Lexa's.

"as long as your sure that this..that I'm what you want I'll wait, no matter who I have been dating, I have never felt like this Clarke..with anyone, it always felt so wrong...but this with you...it feels right, it feels like I'm where I need to be...here with you, so I can and I will wait" Lexa says firmly, hoping Clarke believes how serious she is.

They didn't realise how long they had been standing there in each other's arms until they heard a yapping Kujo down by their feet. "I'm guessing someone has had enough fresh air" Clarke says laughing, "c'mon shall we head back?" 

"yeah, but I need to go grab some clothes from my sisters if that's ok?" Lexa asks softly.

"of course, do you want me to drive you?" Clarke offers.

"um no its ok, I'll get the bus, if you drive me Anya will want to meet you and she can be...intense, and I don't want her to scare you away." Lexa says laughing at how silly that sounds.

"ok, well, no one could ever scare me away from you for one, and two that's fine, how about you grab the bus home, get what you need, then call me when your ready and I'll come pick you up, how's that sound"' she says smiling, taking Lexa's hand in hers as they walk down the hill.

"that sounds like a plan batman, not just a pretty face" Lexa says with a smirk.

 

After Clarke picked Lexa up from her sister's, the picked up the Chinese on their way back to Clarke's, Lexa had been trying to teach Clarke how to use chop sticks for the last ten minutes.

"Clarke seriously using chop sticks is really not that difficult!" Lexa says with a smirk.

"says the fucking Chinese guru over there" Clarke quips back.

"Clarke, being able to pronounce some of the dishes does not make me a Chinese guru, and you swear way to much you know that right?" Lexa counters.

"well have you thought you might not swear enough, hmm?" Clarke says matter of factly.

"I'm sorry, I just thought someone with you talents would be good with your hands, and would be able to use chop sticks." Lexa says laughing.

"and that means what exactly?" Clarke looks at her curiously.

"I'm sure I don't know what your talking about, I just meant being an artist you would be good with you hands, clearly I was wrong." Lexa answers, raising her eyebrows with a playful smirk, knowing how much it would wind the blonde up.

"wow, someone is getting cocky, might wanna watch yourself there, looks like you might be getting a bit too big for them baby booties, we might need to upgrade you to some big girl shoe's soon" Clarke says laughing, "and I'll have you know, I'm plenty good with my hand's fuck you very much, just...with argh...fuck....not with these fucking things" Clarke huffs, after watching half of her food fly across the table.

"would you like me to feed it to you?" Lexa asks sarcastically.

"fuck you woods, and no I would not" Clarke fake huffs, as she storms over to the kitchen drawer, pulling out a folk and taking her seat again. "there!" she says poking her tongue out at Lexa, earning her an extra hard bout of laughter. "you are far from funny woods, and I will make you suffer for this." she says her voice dropping low and seductive.

 

After Clarke had finally managed to eat her food, much to the brunette's amusement, they were now sitting on the sofa, Lexa decided to go with watching girltrash, she had never seen the film before, and lately she was all about trying new things, and of course Clarke was more than happy to oblige anything that would make Lexa happy.

With Lexa's head resting in her lap, Clarke stroking her hair, she felt happy, she has never felt this feeling before, but she knows all too well what that feeling is....home.

"oh my god that's hilarious" Lexa almost shouts from watching girltrash. "are there any other films like that we can watch?" she asks excitedly.

"umm yeah, there's a few like that, but not tonight." Clarke answers, as Lexa sits up from her lap giving her a curious look, "I have other plans" she husks out with a smirk.

"oh really? and what do these plans involve?" Lexas asks feigning innocence.

"they involve" Clarke starts as she climbs over to Lexa so she's now straddling her before she continues, "you...and...me...and lots of you screaming my name" she husks into Lexa's ear, causing the brunette to let out a low moan.  
"lay down on your back for me please baby" Clarke breaths, out before moving slightly allowing Lexa to change her position.  
Crawling back up Lexa's front Clarke leans down to Lexa's ear "if I do something you don't like, or you're uncomfortable with anything, just tell me to stop and I'll stop ok? I don't want you to feel any pressure." Clarke says softly, looking for confirmation.

Lexa only nods her head almost being lost for words, she's so turned on at this point the excitement is killing her, but also, not knowing what's going to happen next is messing with her head and she can't function properly.

"babe I need you to look at me and use your words, I need to hear you say it please?" Clarke says softly.

Green meets blue "if I feel uncomfortable I will tell you I promise." she says firmly, looking into Clarke's eye's, that are almost black.

Making sure that Lexa is comfortable Clarke continues, she surges forward, bringing her in for a heated kiss all tongue and teeth, she has one goal in mind, she wants to make Lexa cum. Yes, Lexa has cum twice in fact, but not from Clarke herself, and Clarke wants nothing more than to change that statistic.

While Clarke's tongue explores every part of Lexas mouth with raw want, Clarke's hands trail down her sides, stopping at the hem of Lexa's top, tugging at the hem slightly, she pulls back from the kiss, seeking approval, "yes" Lexa rasps out, before the blonde practically yanks the offending garment over her own head, she sees her top being thrown over Clarke's shoulder somewhere.

'Wow', Clarke is not messing about tonight she thinks, all thoughts, however, are forgotten when Clarke pushes forward and bites down on Lexa's pulse point, hard enough to possibly draw blood, kissing and sucking every bite mark she makes, she works her way down Lexa's collarbone, eventually stopping just above her breasts, she looks up to meet Lexa's gaze who again nods.  
Clarke slowly kisses Lexa's breasts over the top of the offending fabric, the hand that is running its fingers just under the waistband of her trousers is enough to make Lexa's back arch, seizing the opportunity Clarke snakes her other hand around and unclasp Lexa's bra sending it flying across the other side of the room.

Clarke sits back, looking down at Lexa laid out in front of her, her hair splayed to the side completely bare from the waist up it's too much to handle and she knows she shouldn't stare but in this moment she can't help herself.

"your staring" Lexa says, moving her arms slightly in an attempt to cover herself. 

"please dont..your perfect..I just wanna see you, I just want to take you in" Clarke says softly, almost pleading, as she feels her breath hitch in her throat. Slowly pulling Lexa's arms away after receiving a nod from the brunette.  
"fuck babe...you don't even know how perfect you are....do you...?" she whispers softly, lowering herself so she is hovering over Lexa's face, "you are the most exquisite thing I have ever seen...fuck...I feel like I could cum just by looking at you, or the way you say my name, in a way that only you do, the way you look at me, like the world will end if you close your eyes, and these" she says kissing her lips, "and this" kissing the tip of her nose, "and this..fuck this jawline is killer" she says kissing there again, "and these" she says cupping Lexa's firm breasts "are amazing." she finishes by squeezing them as if to prove her point.

Leaning down taking a soft pink nipple in her mouth, she rolls her tongue over the stiffening bud, while rolling and flicking the other between her finger's, "mmm" they both moan, its a two way pleasure, Clarke wanting far more of Lexa, she wants to hear all the different sounds she can pull out of her, and for Lexa feeling things she never knew existed and it's all too much all at once yet not enough.

 

Moving her mouth back to Lexa's neck, nipping, biting and sucking Clarke runs her hand between Lexa's thighs cupping her sex, which causes the brunette to moan and raise her hips, bringing her fingers to the waistband of her jeans, she waits for Lexa, who looks down from the lack of movement, green lock onto blue "please" she breaths out.  
Opening the buttons on her jeans, she can already smell the arousal seeping through the material, Lexa raises her hips allowing Clarke to pull down her jeans and underwear in one fluid motion, throwing somewhere in the room, Looking down, the arousal coming from Lexa is obvious, she can see the slickness between her thighs, Clarke takes Lexa in, in all her glorious beauty.

"fuck Lex, you're so wet for me already babe!" Clarke moans, as she leans down, she starts nipping and sucking her way up the inside of Lexa's thighs, she can almost taste the arousal but she wants to take this slow, running her tongue slowly up Lexa's tanned skin, her mouth so close to Lexa's wetness, but not touching, not yet, she looks up at Lexa waiting for permission, when she receives a nod, she runs her tongue through Lexa's soaking wet folds, licking her way up to her clit, circling a few times before dropping back down, teasing at her entrance before repeating the motion back up to Lexa's swollen nub, hearing Lexa's moans, she feels Lexa rest a hand rest at the back of her head, and she knows Lexa is close, she can feel her hips bucking up to her mouth, so she slows her motions "not yet" she mumbles against Lexa's wet heat, watching the brunette shiver, she smirks to herself before she makes her way back up Lexa's toned body, dragging her tongue over every curve, slowly nipping and sucking, when they're finally face to face she surges in with a desperate needy kiss, pushing her tongue into Lexa's hot wet mouth, flicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, exploring everything that is Lexa.  
Being lost in the moment, she doesn't feel Lexa's hand making its way between their bodies, resting at her waistband until it's nearly too late, grabbing both Lexa's wrists, she pins them above her head. "nuh-uh, you had your fun this morning, it's my turn to play" she whispers seductively with a mischevious smirk "no touching until I say" she continue's, earning a small nod from Lexa.

"keep your hands above your head, don't move or I'll stop ok?" she husks, recieving another small nod from the brunette.

Leaning back away from Lexa, she steps of the sofa and begins to slowly and seductively peel her own clothes away, leaving them in a pool at her feet, making sure to keep her eyes locked with Lexa's, Lexa on the other hand is fighting to keep her eyes open, the feeling of having Clarke's tongue running through her, bringing her to the edge, then refusing her was too much, then seeing Clarke peel her clothes away in front of her, revealing all her smooth curves, her voluptuous breasts, she can't help raking her eyes over Clarke and it's making her want to touch herself, it's all she can do to keep her hands above her head, and seeing Clarke in all her naked glory is not helping her situation. 

Settling herself back on top of Lexa, Clarke slides herself between Lexa's legs, core meeting core, holding onto Lexa's wrists onceagain she leans down biting on Lexa's ear, "tell me what you want baby" she husks, rolling her hips down grinding into Lexa's core.

Hearing no response she grinds down harder as if making a point, "tell me or I'll stop" she husks again.

When she hears the loud moan that comes from Lexa she knows she's hitting the right spot but still gets no response.  
Stopping her movements "baby do you want me to stop?" she rasps, looking into Lexa's eyes, she see's Lexa shake her head in response, "if you don't want me to stop, you need to tell me what you want...I need to hear you say it baby", she says, almost begging. She wants to hear Lexa, she wants to hear her moan and scream out her name, but she also wants to hear what needs.

"I..need...I..fuck...Clarke, I need you to...to make me..cum!" Lexa breathes out heavily.

"tell me how baby..tell me what you want me to do" the blonde whispers softly.

"I...fuck..keep doing ...that" Lexa pants out, motioning her head down towards their joined heats, with a small smirk of achievement Clarke slowly picks up her pace, grinding back into Lexa, hands still pinned above her head, eyes locked, Clarke can hear Lexa's moans but she wants more, "don't hold back...scream for me baby" she rasps in Lexa's ear, thrusting down harder into Lexa.

Lexa thrusting upwards meeting her own movements is sending Clarke to her own peak, refusing to give in she can feel Lexa is close, she moves one of her hands from Lexa's wrists leaving the other to keep them in place, running her free hand down Lexa's sides she reaches one of her breasts, kneading and squeezing roughly, hearing the loud moan and "please...Clarke...m...more....please" come from Lexa's mouth she decides to step up her game.  
She want's Lexa to cum and she want's the whole street to hear.

Thrusting harder and faster into her dripping core, kneading her breast harder Clarke lowers her mouth to Lexa's pulse point biting down hard, she knew she had broken the skin the minute she tasted blood in her mouth, 'fuck I didn't mean to bite that hard' she mentally scold's herself. Then she hears Lexa moan loudly, "fuck Clarke...it's...don't stop", she needn't have worried, she wanted, no needed to hear her.

"fucckk...Clarkee...pleaaassee!" she hears being shouted, filling the room. 

"come for me baby, let me hear you...please" Clarke almost begs, and that was enough to send Lexa flying over the edge. 

"clarke..fuck..Clarke...I'm...fuck" Lexa almost screams, her body shaking, sending her into waves of pleasure, rocking against Clarke's core. 

Clarke releases Lexa's wrists, placing both hands either side of Lexa's head, she looks down at the brunette below her, eyes screwed shut, "look at me baby, I wanna see your eye's" she begs.

Fluttering her eyes open, green meets blue, "fuck...Clarke" Lexa moans out. 

In that moment, looking into Lexa's eyes, watching her come undone below her, it was enough to send her into her own climax, grinding down harder "fuck Lex...fuck baby...I'm cum...fuck" she moans, as her body tense's, green still locked with blue, she feels Lexa's nails scraping down her back, possibly even drawing blood but she doesn't care, watching Lexa cum is the only thing on her mind right now, as they ride out their waves off pleasure together, both shuddering wrecks.

Falling onto Lexa, placing wet lazy kisses along Lexa's jaw "fuck your so hot when you cum for me" she husks against the side of Lexa's cheek.

Both fully down from their highs, breathing evened out, the smell of sex filling the air, their sweaty bodies moulded together Clarke decides she wants, no, needs more, she raises herself from Lexa slightly "you ok babe?" she asks softly, earning herself a wide smile from Lexa, "have you recovered yet?" she asks cheekily.  
Seeing Lexa nod she leans down pulling Lexa's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking, before letting it go with a pop, "mmm, good coz I'm not done with you yet" she husks with a wide grin.  
connecting their lips in a heated kiss, full of want and desire, Clarke slowly runs her fingers down the side of Lexa's body, down along her thighs, she feels Lexa shudder under her touch, scraping her nails along the inside of her thigh, she brings her fingers to Lexa's dripping centre, she runs her fingers through soaked folds, teasing at her entrance, as she brings her thumb to Lexa's clit circling it slowly.  
Dropping her head down she leaves blazing hot kisses along Lexa's throat, then her chest, before reaching her pert nipples, sucking and nipping, flicking her tongue, smoothing the bites marks she leaves, as she adds more pressure to Lexa's swollen clit.

"Clarke..please..i..need...." Lexa moans. 

"what do you need baby? tell me." she whispers.

"I need...I..uh...fuck..." Lexa stutters out. 

"what do you need?" she husks softly, as she moves herself slowly up the brunette's toned body, hovering above her.

"please can you....go...in...inside me please" Lexa all but begs.

Stopping her ministrations Clarke rests one hand to the side of Lexa's head and the other she places on Lexa's cheek, locking their eyes, "I...cant...fuck...believe me I want to.. I want nothing more than to take you so hard, right here and now but...fuck...I can't do that, not yet" she rasps, just above a whisper.

 

Overcome with want, need and desire, she knows she's ready for this, she's knows she wants it, she needs Clarke to do this, she's never felt more ready for anything in her life, bringing her hands up cupping Clarke's cheeks, she looks into Clarke's baby blues with pleading eyes, "I know, I know we said we would wait, but I'm ready for this Clarke, I want this, and I only want this with you" she says softly, with all the sincerity she can muster, her eyes not leaving Clarke's.

"babe...fuck, you're really not making this easy for me you know that? you know I want this, you know I want you but..I can't not yet..I'm not...right now...until I can..can give myself completely I don't...I don't deserve to be that person, you deserve more than that". Clarke whispers, she hates saying no to Lexa, she wants to give her what she wants, but she also won't be the one to take what she doesn't feel like she deserve's yet, at least until she can give herself Lexa the way she is to her.

knowing it was a battle she wasn't going to win, and not wanting to completely ruin the moment, "ok, we wait but...can you...not..I mean...fuck" she breaths, hating the fact that she sounds like she's begging, "can you keep doing what you was doing before" she breathes out quickly.

With a shit eating grin on her face Clarke grabs Lexa's wrists pulling her gently so that she's sitting up.  
"get on your knees and turn around for me baby" she husks seductively into Lexa's ear.  
Doing as told Lexa manoeuvres herself onto her knees, front facing the back of the sofa, she feels Clarke's front pressed against her back, rolling her hips back experimentally she can feel Clarke's core against her arse.  
Moaning at the feel of Lexa rolling into her, 'this isn't happening yet' Clarke thinks, she places her hands on Lexa's hips, gripping tightly stopping her movements, "not yet baby, I told you, I'm not done with you yet" she rasps, "remember, if you don't like something, or you just want me to stop just say so ok?" she says clearly, placing kisses along the back of Lexa's neck along to her shoulder. 

"ok" Lexa breaths out.

That's' all she needed to hear, taking one hand away from Lexa's hip, she runs her fingers along her side slowly, feeling her shiver under her touch she moves her hand up finding one of Lexa's firm breasts, squeezing and kneading roughly she begins pinching the hard bud between her fingers earning a throaty moan from Lexa.  
Continuing her motions on Lexa's nipple she begins biting her way along Lexa's shoulder, being sure to leave as many marks as she can, moaning and pleading, she feels Lexa rolling her hips back into her centre, "fuck Lex" she moans into Lexa's ear.

'Enough is enough' she thinks, with her other hand she runs her fingers over Lexa's tight abs, scrapping her nails all the way down until she finds Lexa's hot soaked centre, running her fingers through wet folds, dipping slightly into her entrance, then running her fingers back to Lexa's hard nub she starts circling and pinching her swollen clit eliciting a loud moan from te brunette.  
She starts grinding her own wet centre against Lexa's arse, "can you feel that? can you feel how wet I am for you?" she husks out breathlessly.

"fuck Clarke...mmm..fuck...I can...fuck dont...dont stop please" Lexa begs, rolling her hips back harder.  
Clarke smirks into Lexa's shoulder before marking her again, bringing her other hand up, she runs her fingers through Lexa's hair before gripping it pulling her head back turning her slightly to crash their lips together.

Moaning into each other's mouths, hips rolling back and forth, grinding into each other, Clarke's relentless pace on her clit is all too much for Lexa, she can feel the pressure building, she's at the precipice, she just needs that push over the edge.

Pulling Lexa's bottom lip into her mouth sucking roughly before letting go with a pop, she keeps the grip in Lexa's long brunette waves keeping her in place, "cum for me babe!" she breaths against Lexa's mouth, before crashing their lips together once more.

Sending a jolt to her core, with Clarke's words, she bucks her hips back roughly, almost pushing Clarke of the sofa, she feels Clarke release the grip in her hair and grab onto the back of the sofa to keep herself steady, pushing her front into Lexa's back, it forces her front to press against the cold sofa, she brings an arm up, wrapping her hand around the back of Clarke's neck, gripping her hair, bringing her in even closer, hearing Clarke moan at the grip in her hair she can't help the moan that leaves her own throat, as she place's her other hand over Clarke's hand, that's gripping the back of the sofa she intertwines their fingers making it impossible for Clarke to move anywhere but closer into Lexa's arse, feeling the pressure increase on her clit takes her completely by surprise, "fuck..Clarke..your...I'm...fuck" she breathes hotly against Clarke's lips. 

"cum for me baby, I'm right here, cum for me" Clarke breathes softly against Lexa's lips.

Feeling Lexa shudder in her arms riding out her high, the continued pressure from Lexa rolling back into her core, the sounds of Lexa's moans against her lips was all it took for her own climax to take over, thrusting forward harder than she thought she could at this angle against Lexa's arse, she can feel her wetness running down her thighs, sinking her teeth into Lexa's neck roughly she can't help the moan that leaves her mouth, in a moment of haze she takes the hand that's locked with Lexa's and bring Lexa's hand between them placing Lexa's fingers over her throbbing clit needing more. 

"touch me, babe please.....fuck touch me" she moans loudly, against Lexa's neck.

As she continue's the pressure on Lexa's clit, she can feel Lexa's breaths picking up against her lips, she can feel her body begin to tighten against her own, she know's Lexa is close to her next climax. "cum with me baby..please..oh fuck don't...stop" she breaths with the last bit of air she has left in her lungs. 

"fuck...Clarke...harder please" Lexa begs, not wasting any more time, she adds more pressure to her swollen nubs, circling furiously, loud moans filling the room and possibly the street but neither cared, their both to far gone at this point, crashing their lips together was all it took for both to hit their peaks at the same time, both shuddering and writhing against the other's touch, screams and moans being swallowed into each other's mouths until they were both to sensitive, collapsing forward against the sofa with Clarke on top her, taking deep breaths trying to regain her composure enough to function, Lexa feels Clarke shift slightly to the side of her. 

"you ok?" Clarke asks softly. 

"yeah more than" she manages to get out.

Looking at Clarke has her stomach in knots, she can't get enough, but yet it feels too much all at the same time, she knows what that feeling is, it's something she has never felt before, but she also knows neither of them are ready.  
Finally gaining her breath she turns to lay back on the sofa, exhaling a deep breath as she does, she feels Clarke lay by the side of her placing her head on Lexa's chest, running her fingers through Clarke's hair she hears her hum in appreciation. 

"you've ruined me, you know?" Clarke whispers. Lexa hums her response, Clarke sit up taking her in. "I'm serious Lex you have ruined me for anyone else..I..." Clarke starts.  
Lexa not letting her finish her sentence, because of course she knows, she feels the same, she brings Clarke in for a deep slow kiss trying to convey all her feelings and letting her know she gets it, she feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, please feel free to comment or leave feedback, good or bad I want to hear it, thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun mornings, a crap day at the office til it's not, an unexpected visitor turns up at the worst time possible, leading to more confrontations.

Lexa has come to realise that it's almost impossible to pick just one thing she loves the most about Clarke, waking up next to Clarke after probably the best night of her life, after the most orgasms shes ever had in her life, if she were being honest, again also with Clarke, she finds herself laying in Clarke's bed wrapped protectively in her arms.  
Leaning slightly to grab her phone and check the time she quickly realises in all their post-sex haze that neither of them had the sense god them to set an alarm.  
Noticing they would be late if they didn't get up soon, she turns so she is facing the gorgeous blonde, all her softness and everything that is just...Clarke.

Stroking loose hair from her face she peppers soft kisses over Clarke's face, she leans in kissing the corner of her mouth, feeling Clarke stir and pull her in even more she lets out a small chuckle. 'who knew Clarke was a cuddle bunny?' she thinks.  
"Clarke" she whispers into her hair.

"mmmmm" Clarke whines.

"Clarke we need to get up or were gonna be late" Lexa mumbles softly"

"don't care, shop can stay closed" Clarke groans.

Feeling the need for extreme measures Lexa decides to take things into her own hands..or rather her mouth. Rolling Clarke over so she's completely on her back, Lexa starts trailing kisses along Clarke's jaw, working her way down her neck to her voluptuous breast's, she takes a soft pink nipple in her mouth, moving her hand to kneed at the other, flicking and rolling her tongue, bringing the pink bud to a stiff peak, she hears a low moan of approval from Clarke, so she continues her ministrations, she takes the stiff bud in her mouth once again nipping and biting gently, making sure to give each breast equal attention, she swaps over to the other, causing Clarke to arch her back, pushing her breast further into Lexa's mouth.

Sliding her other hand down Clarke's toned stomach, she reaches her intended destination, running long slender fingers through her already slick heat she feels Clarke buck her hips upwards moaning loudly, placing a finger at Clarke's entrance teasing slightly. 

"Lex..please babe." the blonde moans.

"yes Clarke" she answers innocently.

"while I love how cute you are...now is not.....oh fuck babe" Clarke yells, as Lexa thrusts two fingers into her tight walls, "oh...fucckk" she screams again.

Hearing Clarke's moans, Lexa grows more bold, she starts tracing her tongue over Clarke's curves, finding her way to her soaked centre, she starts licking her ways through wet folds, being greeted by Clarke thrusting her hips into her face, licking her way up to Clarke's exposed nub, she starts tracing small slow circles with her tongue, she can see the slow pace is driving Clarke crazy with frustration.  
Slowing her thrusts, she pulls her mouth away slightly to take in everything that is Clarke. 

"babe don't stop please" Clarke begs.

Sitting up resting on her heels, she looks at Clarke with a smirk, knowing she has Clarke begging, 'karma is a bitch' she thinks. What she didn't expect was for Clarke to cup her own breast, pinching and twisting, her other hand finding a home rubbing her clit furiously, her breathing becoming heavy and erratic.

"I swear to god Lex, if you don't finish what you started I will do it myself, but one way or another I'm not leaving this bed until I cum." Clarke says firmly, looking straight at Lexa with a pointed glare. 

'well shit I didn't see that coming' she thinks to herself, her plan fully backfiring. 

Surging forward she takes Clarke's fingers pulling them away, just as they were dipping inside of her wet centre, picking up where she left off, she slams two fingers deep inside Clarke's now fluttering walls, thrusting in and out with vigour, taking Clarke's clit back in her mouth, she licks and sucks more roughly this time, she pulls another loud moan from Clarke, as she places her free hand on Clarke's hip firmly, trying to gain some control of the bucking hips in front her. 

"fuck Lex...babe...please...mm...more I need more" Clarke moans.

Pulling out before thrusting back in with three fingers, she curls her fingers deeper as she hits the spot she knows will make Clarke cum, she can feel how tight Clarke is with the new stretch, she can feel her walls fluttering more and more, she adds more pressure with her tongue, sucking and pulling her clit between her teeth harder. 

"fuck im...im...go..fuccckkkk" was all the warning Lexa got before she felt the gush of Clarke's heavenly juices wash over her fingers, soaking her and the sheets, deciding not to slow down with her ministrations, she continues thrusting and curling in and out of Clarke helping her ride out her high.  
When she feels Clarke's body gain some control, she slows her movements, working in and out gently, slowly running her tongue through soaking wets folds lapping up every drop Clarke has to offer, until she felt Clarke tap her shoulder.

"babe come here" Clarke rasps, her voice thick and husky.

Crawling her way up the bed, she lays down next to Clarke, resting her head on Clarke's chest, feeling fingers running through her hair. 

"mmm you ok?" Lexa asks softly.

"am I ok? your joking right? I'm more than ok" Clarke answers with a wide smile.

"are you ok?" Clarke asks softly, when she gets no reply from the brunette.

"yeah..I..was..." Lexa stutters, before going quiet again.

"say it babe" Clarke demands softly.

"I just..I..didnt..was that..ya know..um-n..normal?" Lexa asks nervously.

"was what nor...oh you mean?" Clarke asks gesturing down to herself.

"ye..yeah" Lexa breaths out.

"um yeah, I mean some women do, some don't ever I guess" Clarke answers softly, shrugging her shoulders.

"have you...ever..you know...had..that before?" Lexa asks, gesturing back down Clarke's body again.

"no" Clarke answers simply.

"WHAT REALLY?" Lexa asks shocked, pushing herself up from Clarke slightly.

"no, I mean, I wasn't lying when I said no one has ever made me feel the way you do Lex, when I said I feel like I could cum just from looking at you I was telling the truth" Clarke replies honestly.

"oh" Lexa mumbles, still a little shocked.

Flipping over so she is straddling Lexa's waist Clarke leans down to Lexa's ear "and trust me when I make you mine, I will be sure to return the favour" Clarke rasps, before sitting up.<

Blue meeting green.

"I'm already yours." Lexa says matter of factly returning Clarke's gaze.

Leaning down giving Lexa a sweet kiss, "cmon, if we don't get up now I'm never letting you leave this bed" Clarke says with a small chuckle. oh how true that was.

 

Walking into the shop, turning the lights on, Clarke glances over to where Lexa is standing, taking her in, her breath hitches, 'could I get any luckier?' she asks to herself.  
She knows how she feels about Lexa, she knows she wants to be with her, but she also knows she won't be able to unless Lexa understands why she is the way she is, and to do that she needs to be honest about her past, 'soon' she thinks to herself, really soon.

"you ok?" Lexa asks, noticing Clarke's far away gaze.

"yeah I'm good" Clarke says, being brought out of her thoughts.

The shop had been busy throughout the day, Clarke had spent most of her time in her office, filing and going through paperwork, barely having time to eat, it was near closing time and the shop was now quiet, so Lexa thought she would take this opportunity to go and see if everything was ok with Clarke.

 

Walking into the office, Clarke had papers scattered all over the floor and all over her desk, she was leaning against her desk looking more than stressed out.

"everything ok back here?" Lexa asks with a small smile, looking at the mess in front of her where she stood.

"um, yeah all good" Clarke replies, before sitting her glasses on top of her head rubbing her eyes.

Stepping over all the papers on the floor to stand in front of Clarke, Lexa places her hands on her shoulders "hey why don't you take a break? you've been sorting through this lot all day, you look tired" Lexa says, the look of concern written all over her face.

"no, I need to get this finished there's documents I can't find and it's driving me crazy like miss daisy." Clarke says, trying to add a little humour to divert from how stressed she actually is.

"well, maybe I can help, tell me what it is your looking for and where to start." Lexa says stepping in closer, she wraps her arms around Clarke's neck and places a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away.  
Wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist she pulls her in closer, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder for a minute before looking up. "mmm there is something else I would rather be doing" Clarke says with a mischevious smile on her face.

"oh yeah, and what would that be?" Lexa asks, feigning innocence.

Without saying another word Clarke leans in taking Lexa's lips in her own, pressing forward seeking access trying to deepen the kiss, immediately access granted, she starts to move them forward, pinning Lexa against the wall.

Feeling the kiss become more heated and having Clarke's warm tongue exploring her mouth, the feeling Clarke's body pressed firmly against her own Lexa can't help the low moan that comes from her mouth, rolling her hips forward slightly.

Feeling Lexa roll into her she can tell Lexa is getting more than a little worked up, running her hand down Lexa's sides, down to her arse cheeks she raises one of Lexa's legs and places it around her waist, gripping it firmly holding it in place. 

"how wet are you for me baby?" she husks against Lexa's lips.

"why don't you find out for yourself" Lexa dares her.

Without thinking, Clarke pushes her tongue back into Lexa's mouth with force, running her free hand down Lexa's torso, quickly finding the waistband of her jeans, she makes quick work of unbuttoning them, pushing her hand down into Lexa's already soaked underwear. 

"mmm so wet" she mumbles, before running her fingers through wet folds, teasing at her entrance, she runs her fingers up and starts massaging Lexa's clit, she can feel Lexa squirming and pushing forward trying to gain more friction.  
Speeding up her motions, pressing more firmly, "is this what you want?" she rasps, hearing the moan coming from Lexa. 

"ye...yes" Lexa breaths out, "please...fuck...please dont..stop." the brunette pleads.

Hearing Lexa beg and hearing how ragged her breathing had become Clarke knew she was close, placing her mouth to Lexa's exposed neck she starts trailing blazing kisses up and along her jaw, running her tongue back down before taking the exposed skin between her teeth and sucking roughly, she is vaguely aware of a noise coming from the front of the shop but at this point she is so consumed with Lexa she can't focus on anything else, adding more pressure to Lexa's pulsing clit she starts a more brutal pace, working her fingers faster and harder occasionally pinching and rolling the swollen nub between her fingers, repeating the motion over and over she can feel Lexa begin to shudder, gripping hold of her tighter to keep Lexa's weight supported against the wall, she pulls her mouth away from Lexa's neck to take in the sight of Lexa coming undone before her eyes.  
Lexa's eyes screwed shut, her head back, resting against the wall, her breaths fast and ragged and her entire body shuddering under Clarke's expert fingers.

Lexa feels herself become weak, as her climax tapers off, Clarke slows down her ministrations, she opens her eyes slightly to see Clarke looking at her as if she is the only person on earth and nothing else exists, a way that no one but Clarke has ever looked at her before, 'I really need to find out what that look is all about' she thinks.  
Pushing her head away from the wall she brings Clarke in for a slow lazy kiss.

"fuck you hot when you cum for me." Clarke states matter of factly, gently dropping Lexa's leg back down to the floor, she keeps her hands firmly gripped around Lexa's waist, supporting her with her still shaky legs.

Hearing a noise they both turn their heads to the door to see none other than Niylah standing there with a face that could crack ice. 

'Perfect just fucking perfect' Clarke thinks to herself.

"so I was right about you and her?" she asks angrily.

"its none of your business Niylah, we have been through this" Clarke says coldly, stepping in front of Lexa, allowing her to sort herself out, now being out from under Niylah's gaze.

"I'm not wrong tho, you were...you were never like that with me" Niylah spits out, sounding far more jealous than she should.

"jesus fuck, Niylah how long were you standing there for exactly? did you enjoy the show?" Clarke asks sarcastically.

"I haven't been here long, but long enough to get the answer I needed" she answers with a clip to her tone.

"YOU don't need any answers Niylah, I owe you nothing, no explanations, nothing, not a single thing, why cant you get that?" Clarke says, throwing her hands in the air.

"I just don't get what it is about her, why is she good enough and I'm not?" she asks defeated.

"Niylah, it's not about being good enough, and you are, just..." Clarke trails off before being interrupted.

"just not for you? so again why her?" Niylah demands.

"she's.....she special" Clarke answers more softly than she would like, glancing to where Lexa now stands beside her, giving her a small smile.

"fine whatever, I guess I can't compete with that huh?" Niylah says defeated, before turning around and storming out of the shop slamming the door behind her.

"well that could have been worse!" Clarke says sarcastically.

"what makes you think that? she just see you pinning me to your office wall, fucking me and making me cum how could it be worse?" Lexa asks dumbfounded.  
"you could have been naked" Clarke answers dryly, before turning her attention to the mess on the floor, but not before taking in Lexa's wide eyes and hanging jaw, "come on you heartbreaker help me sort through this shit" Clarke says with a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to drop a comment, let me know what you think


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some big revelations as Clarke reveal's her past, some decisions are made, and plenty of tears.  
> NOTE: TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER

Two weeks had passed since Niylah had walked in on them, the shop has been busier than ever, Clarke and Lexa had grown closer, spending all their day's and nights together, both had found it almost impossible to spend a single night apart, they attempted it once and failed miserably, resulting in Clarke having to drive over and pick Lexa up at nearly midnight one evening.

The closer they became the more they opened up, the more stories they shared with each other, usually over takeaway and wine, cool and the gang had dropped by a few time and Lexa felt as if she fitted in with them, she was becoming part of the group. Neither could believe how much sex they were having, or how they never seemed to be able to get enough of each other, although Clarke was constantly trying to control herself trying to be mindful of where to draw the line with how far to take things with Lexa, which both found it to be extremely difficult given the close proximity there were always in, she struggled sometimes trying keep it in her pants, which Clarke especially was not a fan of. 

So here she stood, near the end of the day, staring at Lexa, thinking how great things were, hoping that it would only get better.

"hey babe?" she shouted.

"yes Clarke" Lexa replied, clicking the 'K' knowing how much it affected her.

"not funny" Clarke groaned.

"can you finish shutting up shop please? I wanna go upstairs and get dinner started?" she asks sweetly, knowing Lexa cannot refuse her, one of the many things she has found out over the last couple of weeks.

"yeah off course, I'll see you up there" Lexa smiles, "you had better be cooking something nice" she winks, earning herself a glare from Clarke.

"you'll be sharing the dog's dinner if you keep that shit up" Clarke smirks, slapping Lexa's arse as she walks past.

"ow, cheeky" Lexa squeals after her.

"cheeky yourself" Clarke quips, blowing her a kiss and laughing all the way up the stairs.

 

Walking into the flat, Lexa see Clarke standing in front of the cooker, 'whatever it is she's cooking smells amazing' she thinks to herself.  
Looking around there are candles lighting the room, some background music that she thinks is ed sheeran.  
Walking over to Clarke she wraps her arms around her waist, "mmm what's cooking good looking?" Lexa asks, she can't see Clarke's face but she knows she just received an eye roll from the blonde.

"It's nothing special, just spag bowl" Clarke answer's simply.

"well it smells delicious" Lexa answers, placing a kiss on her cheek. "so whats all this for?" she gestures around the room at all the candles and soft music playing.

"no reason, I just maybe we could..uh talk after dinner." Clarke answers with a bit of a stutter.

"oh ok" Lexa sighs, moving her hands from Clarke's waist.

Feeling the shift, Clarke turns so they're facing each other, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck, she pulls her in for a chaste kiss, "it's nothing bad I promise, trust me" she mumbles against Lexa's lips.

"I do trust you, Clarke." Lexa says firmly.

"good now go take a seat, dinner will be ready soon" Clarke says smiling, before turning around to finish dinner.

 

Eating dinner was comfortably quiet, Kujo was laying on the floor between their feet, they shared subtle glances and small smiles, both nervous, but for completely different reasons.

Sitting on the sofa after cleaning up the air was thick, Lexa had no idea what Clarke wanted to talk about, although she knew it wasn't about them as such, she still found herself becoming more and more anxious.

 

"there's...something I want to show you." Clarke says quietly, looking at the brunette with soft eyes.

"ok" Lexa nods in response.

She watches Clarke stand as she walks into the bedroom, coming back out a minute or so later with a set of keys in her hand.  
Holding her hand out for Lexa, she smiles softly when she takes it, pulling her up from the sofa, so they are now facing each other, she pulls Lexa in kissing her slowly, soon becoming more needy and passionate, like it was the last time she would ever get kiss her.  
Pulling away slightly before it can become too intense, blue locks with green.

"come with me" she whispers.

Following Clarke down the hallway, past the bedroom they share, they turn a corner and stop outside the locked spare bedroom.

"are we going in there?" Lexa asks curiously.  
Clarke only nodding her response.

"I wondered what was in here and why it was always locked." Lexa says softly.

"why did you never ask?" Clarke asks, barely above a whisper.

"I figured you would tell me when you were ready" Lexa answers softly.

Turning to unlock the door, Clarke enters first moving her hand up, flicking the light on.  
With the lights now on Lexa slowly steps inside the room looking around at all its contents in absolute awe, stepping fully inside the room, she passes Clarke who is still standing just inside the door.

"Clarke this is...wow..this..I actually don't know what to say" she says, turning to face Clarke who is frozen in the doorway. "this...these are amazing Clarke, I know you said you could draw, but this" she gestures around the room, "is just...wow." she breathes out.

Stepping over to Clarke, she sees her discomfort, taking her hands gently, she pulls her in, wrapping her arm's around the blonde tightly.

"whats wrong?" she whispers softly into Clarke's hair. She can feel Clarke shaking slightly, and she would be lying if she said she was more than a little worried, especially as Clarke hasn't said a single word in the last ten minutes.

Looking up not meeting Lexa's eye, "I'll be on the sofa when you've finished looking around" Clarke mumbles quietly.

 

After a few more minutes of standing in Clarke's spare room in both shock and awe, Lexa makes her way back to the sitting room, head filled with so many questions, questions that she was sure were going to be answered very soon.  
As she takes a seat next to the blonde she can see how tense Clarke is, she watches her place her glass of wine on the coffee table in front of them before turning to face her.

"I haven't been in that room in a really long time" Clarke whispers. "I...I haven't had the inspiration to draw since..since Finn." she says barely above a whisper.

Looking into Clarke's eyes she can see tears forming before Clarke looks away.

"I...I was with Finn for about..two years and things were good, or as good as I thought things would ever be..." she pauses taking a deep breath before continuing, "we...I...fell pregnant." she turns to look at Lexa to gauge her reaction, all she see's is understanding and confusion in her eyes, so she continues.  
"I fell pregnant and I was in shock, we had always been careful, 'ALWAYS', but it happened, we were..we were living together, it was Finn's place, but I moved in after about a year of us being together." she pauses again, still keeping her eyes focused on Lexa, looking for any signs of a reaction.  
"I didn't know how to tell him..it..it wasn't something we had ever really talked about....having kids I mean, so I sat on it for a few days, stressing about how to tell him, anyway turns out I didn't need to he...he found the pregnancy stick in the bin and when I...when I got home he went mad, like batshit crazy." she pauses again, still looking at Lexa.

"that's the only other time you had ever seen him that mad?" Lexa asks softly.

Nodding her head Clarke continues.  
"he was shouting at me, calling me all the names under the sun, he told me it couldn't be his because we were always so careful, and he wasn't going to bring up someone else's kid...anyway, once he finally realised I hadn't been cheating, and it was actually his baby he got angry again, he said he never wanted kids and he would never want one with me, he told me to get rid of it." she says quietly, trying to fight back the tears, turning her head away unable to meet Lexa's gaze, she feels Lexa take her hand, rubbing small circles over her knuckles, taking the comfort she continues.  
"I said I couldn't, I would never do that, so he pushed me, pinned me against the wall, and was shouting in my face, he called me a selfish bitch for wanting to keep the baby because I couldn't raise a kid and still do my art, and if I did keep the baby I would be on my own, he...he made me choose between him and the baby" finally cracking, her tears coming more freely, she struggles to breath. Trying to calm herself enough to finish the story, she looks at Lexa whose smiling at her softly and she can tell there's no judgement.  
"I...couldn't get rid of it, it was my baby, even if he didn't want anything to with it, anyway I made my decision and he kicked me out, he said he wanted nothing more to do with me and wanted nothing to do with his baby, he packed up some of my stuff in bags and threw them out the door, he...took my keys and then he kicked me out." she stops to take another breath.  
"so there I was, standing on his doorstep nowhere to go and hardly any money, I called my dad who came and picked me up and took me home, when I told my mum and dad what had happened they wanted to kill Finn, but I sais he wasn't worth it, and who knew, maybe when the baby was older and wanted to know who his father was Finn might have wanted to be a part of his life, who knows." she says weakly.  
"so I stayed at my parent's house, they were really supportive, came with me for Dr's appointments and everything was fine...until it wasn't....I was painting when I started getting really bad stomach cramps, I called for my mum and she called an ambulance...I was in the hospital, they came and done a scan..." she stops feeling the tears coming again,as she tries to hold them off so she can finish the story.

"its ok, you don't have to finish." Lexa says softly, stroking her cheek.

"I...need to, I need you to know and I...I can't move forward with you until you do" she all but whispers. 

Lexa nods in understanding, encouraging her to carry on, she wants to wrap Clarke in her arms, to give her more comfort, to make her feel safe, to let her know she is safe, but she also knows they have never talked like this before, and she doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, so she waits patiently, stroking circles on the back of her hand hoping it's enough.

 

"I'll spare you all the details..but I...I lost the baby, and they..they said stress had a massive role in the miscarriage, they did some more test and they said that...I mi...might not be able to have children...I...they said it's not impossible but there...there is a low chance of me conceiving." this time not being able to control the flow of tears, it's the first time she's ever had to tell this story, the whole story, her friends and family all know, they were there, but this, right now, was the first time she had had to explain it, she feels Lexa pull her in, wrapping both her arms protectively around her, she can hear Lexa's voice but has no idea what she is saying from the loud sobs coming from her.

After some time, and the tears have stopped, she relax's herself in Lexa's arms, pulling back slightly, just enough to look into Lexa's eyes, blue meets green for the first time in a while, she can see tears in Lexa's eyes, but not tears of pity or even sympathy, she can't put her finger on what it is.

"what are you thinking?"' she whispers softly, breaking the silence.

"I....I just can't believe he would do that...that anyone could ever do that to another human being, let alone someone you are supposed to love..I just...I don't even know what to say..I just feel....angry, angry that he did that to you...angry that you had to go through that, I just...I don't even know..." Lexa trials off.

"its ok" Clarke whispers.

"no Clarke it's not, how could he...how could anyone do that..I just." Lexa sighs.

"it happened, it made me stronger, it also made me shut myself off from trusting anyone again, or having a relationship with anyone, I couldn't deal with what happened, if someone hurt me that way again....after it happened I was a mess, I see Finn not long after it happened, he said he had heard that I lost the baby, he said that is was for the best because I didn't have anything to offer a kid anyway and it served me right for choosing the baby over him, I was so fucking angry I could have killed him right there, instead I walked away, I shut myself away, I stopped all of my art presentations, I stopped drawing and painting, I stopped going out with my friends for a long time, I just wanted to be on my own, then one of my aunts died, and she left me some money in her will, I had no idea what to do with myself, then one day I was out walking and I see this place for sale, the previous owner was selling to move abroad so I thought fuck it, why not? I knew I needed a way to make a living after giving up art and it was an investment, so here I am, I started going out more with my friends again, that's how I met Niylah, amongst others, it was..nothing serious, never was, it was just sex, we had needs and we filled them, it was safer than committing myself to someone and risk getting hurt....it also meant that there was no chance of me ending up in a relationship and having someone wanting something from me I might not be able to give" she sighs, whispering out the last part.

 

"so that's why you won't commit? because you think that if you meet someone they will either hurt you or they will want to have children?" Lexa asks softly.

"yes, it's something I don't want to think about if I'm being honest, I mean I always wanted kids and even though the thought of not being able to is...just....and then being with someone and being a disappointment to them and...risk them leaving because of it, I don't think I could handle it, that and the way things ended with Finn I can't....I can't do that again." she sighs, dropping her shoulder's.

"so what about us..I mean...where do we stand? you said you don't do relationships and yet this, to me, feels like that is exactly where this is heading?" Lexa asks a little unsure.

"your right, that is where this is heading and I want that, I want that with you, and I couldn't...I couldn't go there with you until I knew...until I was ready to be honest with myself and you about what happened, and you have a right to know why I am the way I am." Clarke says weakly.

"so why me Clarke?" Lexa asks softly.

"I already told you, I..your special, I want to take that risk, I want to take it with you, but if this goes where we both want it to, where do you stand with having kids? I mean...do you even want kids, and I know...I know this is too early to be having this conversation but..but I need to know where you stand on this.. coz I can't...I dont...fuck...I can't go through that again and if you...you want something I can't give, I..don't want you resenting me or...fuck....I can't even say...fuck" Clarke stutters, struggling to breath.

"Clarke, look at me." Lexa pleads.

Looking into Lexa's eyes she can see everything, everything she feels, she can see in Lexa's eye's that she feels the same.

"Clarke, I've never had to have this conversation with anyone before, and I won't lie it's scary, but...it's not something I don't want, I mean, yeah I want kids, and yeah with you, you're the only person I could ever see that happening with, but I..I mean it doesn't have to be you, or we could try, if that's what you want and if it doesnt...you know, then I would try, and if that didn't work then I guess we would just have to get loads more dogs" Lexa says, trying to lighten the mood a little, earning a small chuckle from Clarke.  
"but seriously, there are other options, and it's something we can worry about when the time comes, when were both ready, besides we have other things to worry about before any of that can happen." she says with a sigh.  
"look Clarke, what happened...what he did, there is no excuse for, and I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but I..I want you to know that no matter what happens, even if we can't have kids, I would never leave you, I just really need you to know that I'm not going anywhere." she promises, bringing Clarke's hand to her lips kissing her knuckles, "and I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me" she says with a small smile.

"so what else do we need to worry about Lex?" Clarke asks curiously.

"well seeing as it's the night for truths, I...well, you know my family, well my mum, well you don't but you...fuck ok from the beginning, my relationships with my parents, well my mum to be clear is strained to say the least, my dad is great his like a big grizzly bear, my mum is what a grizzly bear looks like when it's been woken up and smacked around the head 20 times with a huge stick." Lexa says seriously, causing Clarke to laugh.  
"you laugh now, wait till you meet her, you will be running for your life after one look I assure, anyway, my dad is great, my sister Anya, she can be....protective but she's also REALLY abrupt and off-putting, that's the reason I didn't want you to meet her, and my brother Aden, his just a cute, adorable geek who will absolutely love you, and as you know, before I started staying here with you I had been staying at my sister's coz my mum all but threw me out and said I was cut off from the business if I chose to leave the firm, which clearly I did, and then there's us" she says sighing.

"what about us?" Clarke asks curiously.

"well my mum isn't exactly the most accepting person in the world, so this...us" she gestures between them, "she is gonna be pissed and that's putting it mildly, my only hope is that maybe my dad or Anya would be able to talk some sense into her, but even then I definitely won't be expecting rainbow flags and unicorns, it's probably going to get messy" Lexa says defeated.

"it's ok, it's gonna be ok." Clarke says softly.

"it's just, I want this with you, I've never...it's never felt right with anyone else...I mean yeah, they were guy's, and I mean...thats not why...fuck...what this...how I feel about you..it's not...it's not because it's shiny and new, and it's not just an experiment, and I know that's what my mum will think, and she will make it clear that that's what she thinks this is, but I need you to know that that's not what this is, I want to be with you because of how I feel about you, not because you're a woman and its new, I've never felt this way before about anyone and...I just want you to be prepared for what my family..well my mum will say, but I need you to know that this, how I feel, it's because I......your...you and I don't want this with anyone else" Lexa finishes her ramble in a whisper.

"babe, seriously take a breath" Clarke says laughing at Lexa's rant.  
"look it doesn't matter what shit your mums throws at us, it's not gonna change anything between us, I believe you, and I know that this..us is not just some experiment, I know that ok, so lets just focus on us, and not worry about what other people might or might not think, and if they don't like it, well then I guess it sucks to be them." Clarke says firmly, looking into Lexa's eyes, she means every word, she didn't come this far, let her walls down, let herself believe that there was someone that wouldn't hurt her the way Finn did, or leave her because she might not be able to offer them everything they wanted just to have it taken away from her by Lexa's overbearing homophobic mother.

"soooo," Clarke says as if waiting for the other shoe to drop, "the only other thing I wanted to say...well ask actually, my parents are having a family BBQ in a couple of weeks, and I was wondering..well hoping that you would come, I mean, cool and the gang are gonna be there...well except Niylah, and I was hoping you would come and meet my family..that is if you want to?" she asks nervously.

"you want me to meet your family? seriously?" Lexa asks shocked.

"well yeah, I mean if you want to, if you don't, that's fine too, I just thought, you know seeing as we..were um" she stutters before being cut off by Lexa throwing herself on top of her, crashing their lips together in kiss that conveyed every emotion they were both feeling, it was soft and gentle, yet passionate and strong, tongue's manoeuvring in a smooth fluid motion, connecting like a jigsaw puzzle, they just fit perfectly together, feeling the kiss could turn heated at any minute there was one more thing Clarke had to get off her chest, pulling back gaining her breath, she looks up at Lexa and waits for her to open her eyes, blue meets green.

"I'm ready" she says with a wide smile.

"you're sure?" Lexa answers with an even bigger smile.

"I am" was all Clarke said before crashing their lips together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this chapter has upset anyone.  
> Same as before, please feel free to comment your thoughts or feedback.  
> Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, Clarke gets emotional and more feelings are realised.

Laying on the sofa, Lexa had her head resting on her chest Clarke, didn't think it could get any more perfect, feeling tired from the emotional turmoil they have both been through, all she wants to do is wash the day away and go to bed.

"I'm gonna go run a bath babe, you wanna join me?" Clarke asks softly, stroking Lexa's hair.

"mmm that sounds like a good plan" Lexa amswers, smiling into Clarke's chest.  
Leaning down to kiss Lexa on the top of her head Clarke moves herself out from under Lexa and makes her way to make her way to the bathroom.

 

"baby the baths ready" Clarke calls from down the hall, she didn't know if Lexa was already on her way down to the bathroom, or if she had grown wings and flew, all she knew was she was in front of her in record time.

Walking into the bathroom Clarke had already lit more candles, drawn their bath with enough bubbles to make a bubble machine jealous, and had brought in a bottle of wine and two glasses, 'perfect' she thought, but having Clarke turn around to face her with a small smile on her face, she realised she must have said it out loud,  
"sorry I thought I used my inside voice" she mumbles sheepishly.

Walking over to Lexa, Clarke places her hands on Lexa's chest, running her palms over the swells of Lexa's breasts, cupping them through her shirt, she leans up to her ear "lets get these off" she husks nipping her ear.

"mmm I thought you'd never ask" Lexa giggles.

 

As they lay in the bath relaxing, Lexa with her back in Clarke's front, Clarke running her fingers through her hair, Lexa is trying to think of anything that could beat this feeling, then she quickly realises that there is no better feeling than when she's with Clarke, it's everything, she has waited her entire life for this feeling, but never quite knew what 'that' feeling was until now, 'love' she thinks to herself smiling.

Feeling more relaxed, like the day has been washed away Clarke can feel the water getting colder, "babe I'm gonna get out, it's too cold for me now" she says softly into Lexa's hair.

"ok i'm gonna stay in for a bit longer, then I'll come join you" Lexa says smiling up at Clarke, who has just got out the bath.

"ok babe" Clarke answers softly, leaning down giving Lexa a quick kiss on the lips.

Making her way into the bedroom, all Clarke wants to do is relax and cuddle with Lexa, she lights some more candles around the bedroom, towel dries her hair and gets into bed, picking up her pad she start's sketching. 'well, seems I have my inspiration back' she thinks to herself.

Walking into the bedroom seeing Clarke sitting up in bed, her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, hair still damp, sketching, 'fuck she's sexy' Lexa thinks to herself, drying her hair, she looks over to see Clarke looking at her smiling. 

"what?" she asks curiously.

"nothing, just you" Clarke says with a smile, "come be my little spoon" Clarke says softly, rubbing the space next to her on the bed.

Cuddling next to Clarke, and having her back stroked feels amazing, running her fingers gently over the Clarkes curves she feels her shiver slightly under her touch, she runs her fingers up and over the swell of Clarke's breast rubbing slightly over her soft pink bud, as she hears Clarke's breath hitch, she leans up on her elbow to get a better look at the blonde's face, green meets blue, but not the normal baby blue she is used to gazing in to, a darker shade of blue. 

"babe" Clarke whispers.

"mmm" Lexa responds innocently, before leaning down bringing one of Clarke's nipples into her mouth, sucking gently then releasing it with a pop.

Hearing Clarke sigh out a breathy moan she takes the now stiff pink bud in her mouth again, sucking and licking while she runs her fingers down Clarke's soft curves, stroking over her navel, before she can move any further she feels one of Clarke's hands hold onto her wrists stopping her movements.

"you ok? do you not...." she starts, before she can continue she feels Clarke flip her onto her back pinning her arms above her head, straddling her waist. 

"I...always...want...you" Clarke whispers in her ear seductivley.

Releasing Lexa's wrists, she cups Lexa's cheeks in her hands, leaning down bringing her into a searing kiss, "I love kissing you" she breaths against her lips.  
Kissing her way down Lexa's neck, sucking and licking gently, "I love the taste of you" she husks. Kissing further down to the swell of Lexa's breast she cups them both in her hands massaging them gently before taking a pert nipple in her mouth, instantly feeling it go stiff. "I love how your body reacts to me" she husks again, running her tongue down the length of Lexa's torso, she can feel her body tense and arch up from the bed, pushing herself further into her touch, licking and swirling her tongue over tight abs she continues her reign down to Lexa's thighs, licking, kissing and nipping before her face is hovering mere inches away from Lexa's core, looking down she can already see the slick wetness building, she runs her tongue through wet folds, loving the taste of everything that is Lexa, "and I love how you are always so wet for me" she breaths against her before pulling Lexa's swollen clit into her mouth once before pulling away.

 

"Clarke please...fuck" Lexa begs.

"mmmm, I love how you beg for me" Clarke mumbles softly, kissing her way back up Lexa's body, resting on her elbows, now hovering above the brunette.  
"do you know what else I love?" she rasps, grazing her lips over the top of Lexa's.  
Feeling lexa shake her head, she leans down to Lexa's ear while running her hand down to Lexa's core, she grazes her fingers gently over Lexa's clit earning her a raspy moan.

"fuck...Clarke" Lexa all but shouts at the sensation.

"I love how you scream my name, I could listen to you scream all day" Clarke finishes nipping her ear.  
"tell me what you want baby." she says softly.

"I want...I..I need you Clarke...please" Lexa begs.

"where do you need me?....here?" she asks, running her fingers over Lexa's swollen nub again.

"y..ye...fuck yes...Clarke..I need...mm..more...fuck" Lexa moans, raising her hips trying to get some more well-needed friction.

Running her tongue over the entirety of Lexa's curves, over the swell of her breasts, taking her time to pay attention to to all the places she loves, nipping and kissing, she reaches her destination, looking up at the brunette, she pulls her fingers away from her clit knowing this will get her attention, she leans down in a silent question that gets answered immediately.  
Running her tongue through soaking wet folds, she can't help the moan that leaves her mouth, vibrating against Lexa's core. 

"fuck Clarke more please...fuck" Lexa moans.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she gently pulls Lexa's legs over her shoulders and buries her head into Lexa's wet core, lapping up everything she can, running her tongue up to Lexa's clit, she adds more pressure, tracing circles over an over again, picking up pace, she feels Lexa's hips bucking into her face, she places her hands on the brunette's hips pinning them down, while her tongue ravishes Lexa's swollen nub, taking it in her mouths she sucks and licks until she feels her body start to tense.  
She feels one of Lexa's hands grip her hair, moaning at the contact it sends another jolt straight through Lexa's core, feeling Lexa shudder under her touch, she hears Lexa's moans, all be it muffled as her thigh's tighten either side of her head, not that she care's, just the feeling of Lexa's body spasming at her touch is enough.  
With her mouth locked around the swollen nub, she sucks and nips a few more times before the grip in her hair becomes tighter and Lexa's body tense completely and she knows she is at her peak, bringing a hand down she teases a finger at her entrance, adding a little more pressure, before she feels Lexa completely still, her thighs relax around her head.

Lapping her tongue through wet folds, making sure not to waste a single drop, she crawls her way up the bed, resting down beside Lexa, placing sweet kisses too her face and the corner of her mouth. 

"you ok baby?" she asks sweetly.

"mm-hum" Lexas hums, nodding her head.

"you should sleep baby, you're tired" Clarke whispers softly, stroking some dark curls away from her face.

After a couple more minutes of silence she hears Lexa moving.

"I don't want to sleep yet" Lexa says with a smirk.

"mmm someone's eager" Clarke teases.

"eager for more of you yes" Lexa answer's softly.

"well, if it's more of me that you want your gonna have to be specific and tell me exactly what you want" Clarke husks in her ear making her shiver.

"how about I show you?" Lexa answers confidently, before Clarke has the chance to reply she feels her hand being moved down Lexa's body, stopping at her core, immediately understanding what Lexa is asking she moves so she is laying on top of Lexa, blue meets green.

"are you sure baby?" she asks softly, not breaking eye contact, she needs to hear Lexa say the words.

"Clarke, I have been sure for a while, I'm sure about this, I'm sure that I want it with you, I'm ready" Lexa answer's firmly, she knows Clarke is looking at her reaction, and she hopes she doesn't see the nervousness in her eyes.

"I'm serious baby, it's...we don't have to do this now, if there is the smallest doubt then we wait" Clarke says honestly, she wants to be Lexa's first, she's honoured to be, but she also doesn't want to rush it, it only happens once.  
>  
"I told you Clarke I'm ready, please..I..I need you"

Taking Clarke's hand in hers, she moves it to her centre, she feels Clarke run her fingers through her still wet folds, "please...Clarke" she pleads.

"relax baby" Clarke breaths softly in her ear.

She feels Clarke lean in and kiss her much like the kiss earlier that evening, it was soft and gentle, yet passionate and full of want, Clarke was telling her something in that moment and she was listening, returning the kiss with just as much emotion, their tongues move in sync with each other, exploring everything they had to offer, flicking her tongue to the roof of Clarke's mouth she feel's her moan into it.

"baby" Clarke sighs, before she leans in kissing her again.

Feeling Clarke settle between her thighs, slowly rolling her hips forward, Lexa gladly returns friction, rolling her hips up meeting Clarke's core at the same time, picking up a steady rhythm, grinding into each other, she can't help but feel more and more aroused.  
Clarke's tongue still exploring her mouth, she drags her nails down Clarke's back earning her another moan that she gladly swallows, thrusting her hips up harder and faster.

"fuck...Lex...oh...fuck" Clarke breaths into her mouth, she can feel Clarke is just as close to the edge as she is, she feels Clarke raise herself up slightly, but before she even has time to think about why, she feels Clarke's finger teasing at her entrance dipping in slightly.

"oh...my....god....Clarke" Lexa all but shouts in Clarke's ear.

"relax for me baby, if it hurts, or you want me to stop just say so ok?" Clarke whispers softly.

She can feel Clarke's gaze on her, but with how close to the edge she is and the pressure off Clarke's finger at her entrance it's too much so the best she can do is nod.  
Feeling Clarke pepper kisses gently over her face before kissing her softly on the lips, Clarke slowly push a single digit inside of her, stopping briefly allowing her time to adjust, 

"you ok baby" she breaths against her lips. 

"yy...yes" she stutters, as she continue's her death grip on Clarke's back, digging her nails into her flesh even more.

"breathe for me baby." Clarke says softly, noticing Lexa holding her breath. 

Nodding her head she lets out the breath she never knew she was holding, she feels Clarke push in a little more, feeling the slight burn, but its barely there with how slow and gentle Clarke is being.

At feeling Clarke's finger all the way inside, she relaxes into it even more, as Clarke peppers more kisses, she still can't open her eyes yet, getting her breathing under control. 

"i'm..it's ok..you can move now" she breaths out.

"open your eyes for me baby" Clarke asks softly.

Opening her eyes, green meets blue, and instead of dark eyes, she is looking into the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen, bluer than any sky or any ocean she has ever seen, then she sees the reason they look so bright, it's because of the wetness behind them, with the brightness of the candles reflecting in them, it has only amplified their usual colour.  
Leaning up she takes Clarke's lips in her own, conveying everything she feels, as she feels Clarke start to move slowly inside of her, slowly pulling her finger out, sliding it back in, building up a steady rhythm, having the time to adjust, and the time for the burn to ease she craves more. 

"Clarke" she whispers. 

"mmm" Clarke hums her response, her eyes not leaving the brunette's.

"can I...uh..can you" she stutters. 

"what is it baby?" Clarke asks softly. 

"I want..I need...." she stutters again.

"you want more?" Clarke asks gently in understanding.

"mmmm" she hums, not trusting her words that seem to be failing her.

Feeling Clarke pull back and adjust slightly, she feels two fingers enter her slowly, she can't help the gasp that comes from her mouth at the new feeling of being full, immediately Clarke stops her motion's, and looks down at her with concerned eyes.

"im..ok I just...I wasnt...keep going please" she begs. she doesn't even know how to explain it, all she knows is now is not the time, she see Clarke's hesitation.  
"please Clarke it feels good...don't stop...I...I...need you" she begs, as if to prove her point she grinds down onto Clarke's fingers letting out a low moan, clearly that seemed to ease Clarke's fears as she feels Clarke pick up her pace thrusting in and out steadily. 

"fuck babe, you feel so good around my fingers" Clarke moans, and she means it, being inside someone has never felt this good, feeling Lexa start to relax more she starts curling her fingers up against her front walls, reaching for that one spot she knows will send Lexa crazy, picking up her pace, still being careful not to hurt her, curling her fingers deeper inside, it's not long before she can feel Lexa's walls clamping tighter around her fingers. 

"fuck...Clarke please...fas..more...faster please" she begs. 

Thrusting in and out, she adds more speed, earning another loud moan from the brunette, she can feel her start to shudder, she repositions herself so she has a better angle, raising her thumb up she starts rubbing circles over her clit, but in the new position she can also feel her own core rubbing against the back of her hand, thrusting in more, using her hips as leverage she feels Lexa's nails scrap down her back, which she's sure by now is bleeding but she can't bring herself to care, all she cares about is bringing Lexa over the edge and with the sounds coming from the brunette underneath her, she knows she won't be far behind. 

"Clarke..please...of..fuck...please..i'm..your...oh...fuck" is all Lexa manages to croak out. 

"baby look at me, stay with me" Clarke beg's, resting on one elbow, face inches away from Lexa's, blue locks with green, as Lexa slowly peels her eye's open, rolling her hips forward pushing further inside, curling her fingers with each thrust, she feels her own wave of pleasure hit, refusing to cum until she has pushed Lexa over the edge, she takes one more roll of her thumb over Lexa's swollen clit and like a tidal wave it hits them both all at once. 

"fuck..Clarke..I'm...cum....", Lexa stutters. 

"me too baby, cum with me" Clarke husks, finishing Lexa's sentence, both a shuddering mess as their highs hit them full force, both panting out each other's names as if they were a prayer, riding out their highs together, neither set of eyes leaving the other, their bodies slowly start to relax, their breathing starting to even out. Clarke leans down, taking Lexa's lips in her own kissing her deeply yet softly.

"you're beautiful" she whispers against Lexa's lips.

"and your amazing" Lexa husks sleepily.

 

Laying there, soaking in everything that just happened Clarke remembers she's still inside Lexa, she raises herself up slightly, "stay relaxed for me baby, I...need to..." she starts.  
Understanding what she means Lexa nods, at the feeling Clarke pulling out of her she hisses slightly, it feels weird, but she also feels empty and she wishes Clarke was back inside of her again.

"you ok?" Clarke asks softly.

"I'm ok" Lexa answer's with a small smile.

Laying in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity, or at least she would like it to be, Lexa feels Clarke shift, gazing in her direction, she see's Clarke shift to the edge of the bed.

"where are you going?" Lexa asks confused.

Clarke stands and holds out her hand for Lexa to take, "come with me" she offers sweetly, as Lexa takes her hand.

"why are we in here?" Lexa asks again, slightly confused.

"were gonna take another bath, your gonna be a sore, this will help" Clarke answer's softly.

 

Laying in the bath for the second time that night, Lexa can feel Clarke's front pressed against her back, her hands running gently up and down her sides, she turns to face Clarke, their fronts now pressed together, she brings her in for a chaste kiss. 

"falling" Clarke breaths against Lexa's mouth.

"huh" Lexa whisper's, slightly confused.

'shit' Clarke thinks, she wasn't meant to say it out loud 'fuck'.

"this...this must be what it feels like when your falling" she whispers against Lexa's lips.

"I guess it is" Lexa whispers back with a small smile.

Walking back into the bedroom Lexa sees Clarke getting some clean bed sheets. 

"why are you changing the bed this late?" she asks curiously, then turning her head she sees the sheets and realises. "shit Clarke I'm sorry" she says weakly, feeling embarrassed, "let me do that" she adds after a beat.

"baby its fine, it happens, I'll just get some new ones" Clarke says with a soft smile.

After the sheets were changed Clarke looks to Lexa raising her eyebrows, "see nothing to worry about" she smiles.

Walking over she pulls Clarke into her, holding her close "thank you" she whispers.

Instead of responding with words Clarke pulls back from Lexa's embrace and pulls her in a sweet slow kiss. 

"come, let's go to bed" she says softly against her lip's before pulling Lexa to the bed with her. "and dont forget I'm the big spoon" Clarke says laughing a little, before pulling Lexa into her pressing her front against Lexa's back allowing sleep to wash over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy, PLease feel free to drop a comment, or leave some feedback. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Anya finally meet, some heavy realisations, and some not so funny teasing.

Waking up the next morning, looking over where Lexa lay sleeping, Clarke couldn't help the smile on her face, she had been feeling this feeling for the last couple of weeks and after last night it hit her like a freight train, she thought she was just falling for Lexa, the feeling of peace, the feeling of free falling, happy, content, and now she knew why, she wasn't falling for Lexa, she had already 'fallen' for her. She also knew it was too soon to say the words out loud, they had gotten over some huge milestones the night before and she knew they still had more to come by way of Lexa's mother, she wasn't sure how it was going to end, but she knew she wouldn't leave Lexa to deal with her mother alone.  
Brushing a loose strand of hair from Lexa's face, she leans down kissing her forehead, before gently getting out of bed and making her way to the kitchen.

Turning over in the bed Lexa felt the empty space where Clarke should be, opening her eyes slowly she could see no sign of Clarke, stretching like a cat her thoughts go back to the previous night, and how Clarke had made her feel, how gentle she was with her, like she was made of glass and Clarke was scared she would break, she thought about Clarke taking care of her afterwards, then she thought about Clarke's words 'falling' but she knew, she knew for her it was more than just falling she had already fallen for Clarke and in a big way, but if Clarke was only just realising she was just 'falling' she knew now was not the right time to be admitting her true feelings, Clarke had let her walls down, shared parts of herself she hadn't shared with anyone in a long time, last night Lexa see a different side to Clarke and she wanted to see more of it, she knew if she pushed and admitted her feelings it could cause Clarke to close back up if she wasn't ready.

"morning babe, your awake" Clarke says quietly from the doorway, tray in hand.

"mmm, just" Lexa replies with another stretch. "how long have yo been up?" she asks softly.

"just long enough to make breakfast." Clarke says, walking over to the bed placing the tray on the bedside table, sitting on the edge of the bed. "how are you feeling today?" Clarke asks softly, brushing some hair away from Lexa's face, before leaning in giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I feel...good, really good" Lexa answer's with a wide smile.

"you know what I mean." Clarke says sternly.

"I do, and I feel fine, thank you, and not only that but how could I not be when I wake up to you wearing nothing but a shirt and bringing me breakfast in bed?" Lexa says with an even bigger smile, bringing Clarke in for another kiss.

"soooo, I was thinking" Clarke starts, taking a slice of toast from the tray taking a bite, "how would you feel...I mean..what if I was to shut the shop early, and we..could maybe go to your sister's place, I mean we are....and you're going to be meeting my parents in a couple of weeks and I know you said your mother is...well...I mean it might be good to meet your sister first, you know try and get her on side? it may help with your mum" Clarke breaths out after finishing her rambling.

"your cute when you ramble" Lexa says laughing, earning her a glare. "what, I'm just saying." Lexa says putting her hands in the air, mock surrendering.

"well don't, I..am..not..cute" Clarke says, pointing her finger at Lexa with a smirk on her face.

"oh and what are we?" Lexa asks smirking.

"what?" Clarke asks, looking confused.

"you said in your rant and I quote 'I mean we are?' but you never finished, so what are we?' Lexa asks still smirking.

"oh...I mean..I didnt...after last night, things seemed...and I...I...mean...we..." Clarke stutters.

"Clarke" Lexa says firmly interrupting Clarke's rambling.

"urgh fine, I thought or was hoping that now...after last night we were...ya know...like official?" she says hesitantly.

"oh really" Lexa says, now laughing at Clarke's rambling.

"you know what, forget I said anything" Clarke huffs, getting up from the bed until she feels Lexa's hand grab her wrist pulling her back down on the bed, moving quickly Lexa straddles Clarke's lap to stop her from going anywhere. 

"you really are too cute" Lexa says laughing, her face inches away from Clarke's. 

"fuck off I am not not" Clarke huffs back, trying to wriggle out from under Lexa.

"Clarke" Lexa says in a more serious tone, "of course we are official, I kinda already thought that were" Lexa says seriously.

"oh..well ok then, you can get off me now" the blonde says, still struggling trying to hold back her smile.

Without responding with words Lexa leans down and crash's their lips together in a hot, needy kiss, all tongue and teeth, full of want and need, thrashing her tongue in and out of Clarke's mouth exploring everything that is Clarke, she pulls away abruptly before things can turn heated and moves off of Clarke, who is still on her back catching her breath looking stunned. 

"wh...what the?" is all she manages to stutter out.

"come on we need to get ready, especially if we're gonna close up early" Lexa says laughing, looking down at Clarke whose brain is still trying to catch up.

"y..you cannot just...fuck...you can't just kiss me like that then walk away" Clarke says, giving Lexa a pointed look.

"I can and I did" Lexa says with a wide smirk, before turning to walk out the bedroom.  
Eyes wide, jaw hanging is how Lexa sees Clarke before she turns quickly almost making her exit.  
"your catching flies" Lexa says laughing, actually leaving the room this time.

"Lex, I swear payback is a bitch" Clarke shouts, smirking slightly to herself, 'well Lexa is a fucking tease who knew? she wants to start a war...fine two can play that game' she thinks to herself.

Walking down into the shop Clarke sees Lexa leaning over the front counter reading some paperwork, standing there in tight black skinny jeans and a tight fitted vest, 'mmm payback is a bitch' she thinks.  
Walking over quietly she creeps up from behind, grabbing Lexa's, hips pulling her arse into her front, she bites down on her neck hard enough to get a response, but not hard enough to leave a mark.  
"your gonna pay for what you did earlier you know that right?" she says thrusting her hips forward a couple of times until she feels Lexa roll her hips backwards with a low moan, pulling away quickly before things can get heated and she loses her own self control, "come on we need to open up shop" she says walking away laughing.

"Clarke" Lexa shouts, sounding frustrated.

"what?" Clarke answers, shrugging her shoulders.

"you know what" Lexa replies sternly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Clarke says. still laughing.

The day went smoothly enough, a steady flow of customers, constant teasing and driving each other crazy, Lexa called Anya and arranged for them to go round after work and Raven had messaged Clarke and arranged a film night for later that evening.  
So here they were sitting in Clarke's car outside Anya's, Lexa stressing about how Anya will take the news, or if she will try and run Clarke out of town.

"hey" Clarke says, reaching out for Lexa's hand intertwining their fingers together, "it's gonna be fine, and if it's not, then we will deal with it ok?" Clarke says reassuringly.

"yeah I guess so" Lexa replies half-heartedly.

"how about an incentive?" Clarke asks.

"an incentive?" Lexa asks curiously.

"yeah, you know, how you have been teasing me all day?" Clarke says with a smirk.

"actually I think it's you that's been teasing me" Lexa replies.

"let's not forget who started it this morning shall we?" Clarke counters.  
"whatever" Lexa smirks, knowing the blonde was right, "what do you have in mind?" she asks.

"well, if Anya is fine with everything I win, and if shes not, like you think then you win?" Clarke states simply.

"ok? so what do I get if I win?" Lexa asks intrigued.

"if I win you have to do anything I want, and if you win I have to do anything you want?" Clarke explains.

"what you mean like a sex slave?" Lexa asks shocked.

"if that's what you want then yes" Clarke laughs.

"ok deal" Lexa says confidently.

"ok great, now let's go coz I'm starvingggg" Clarke says, smiling widely.

 

"hey lil sis, how you been?" Anya asks as she opens the door.

"I'm good, thank you" Lexa answers, stepping inside the house with Clarke, "Anya this is Clarke, Clarke this is Anya" Lexa introduces the pair.

"hi its good to meet you" Clarke says holding out her hand.

"and you" Anya says, taking Clarke's hand, earning a look from Lexa, recalling her first meet with Finn.  
"so sis am I right in assuming this is the lesbian vampire you have been staying with? if you had have warned me, I would off called the lesbian vampire killers" Anya says dryly, taking in the marks on Lexa's neck.

"Anya" Lexa warns.

"what I'm just saying" Anya smirks at her sister.

They both turn only now realising that Clarke is doubled over in fits of laughter.

"sorry" Clarke says, controlling her laughter, "no need for the lesbian vampire killers I'm bi" she answers, still laughing.

"so if she's bi, what does that make you?" Anya asks Lexa.

"bored is what I am" Lexa says matter of fact.

"alright alright cmon let's go sit, I know how impatient you get" Anya says, looking at her sister with a smirk.

"you impatient, can't say as I've noticed" Clarke quips at Lexa, earning herself a glare in return, then a small smirk.

"so what did you wanna talk about?" Anya asks, noticing the small exchange between the two.

Taking a seat on the sofa next to Clarke, Lexa begins, "right well..um..I...." she stutters.

"come on spit it out I don't have all night" Anya interrupts getting impatient.

"well the thing is" she starts, then feels Clarke take her hand, intertwining their fingers for support, blue meets green, as they share a small smile before hearing Anya clear her throat.  
"I....me and Clarke...were..together" Lexa stutters out.

"so you're the one who has converted my sister?" Anya says looking firmly at Clarke.

Clarke scoffs a little before answering, "trust me, she didn't need any help 'converting' after dumping that douche Finn" Clarke says earning herself a slap from Lexa.  
"what? its true" Clarke says innocently.

"I'm not slapping you for calling Finn a douche?" Lexa says, glaring at Clarke.

"so what you're saying I did convert you?" Clarke asks with a glare of her own.

"what no...thats...no" Lexa stutters.

"mmm, that's what I thought." Clarke says laughing.

"shut up" Lexa says glaring, earning herself a bigger laugh from Clarke and a small chuckle from Anya.  
"and what do you think your laughing at?" Lexa asks offended, glaring at her sister.

"nothing" Anya states, "I like her"

"wa..what you don't even know her" Lexa says shocked, she can also feel that bet slipping further away from her grasp.

"what? would you rather I didn't?" Anya quirks a brow.

"what..no..I didn't mean... " Lexa huffs, "I mean you wouldn't even talk to Finn." Lexa defends.

"and as me and Clarke have established he is a douche bag, so she has my seal of approval" Anya states.

"what and that's it?" Lexa asks shocked.

"for now yes" Anya starts, "so I'm guessing you haven't told mum and dad yet? and you want my approval before telling them, so you have someone batting on your team so to speak" Anya asks amused at herself.

"kind of yeah." Lexa sighs.

"well I don't really care who you sleep with if I'm honest as long as it's not Finn" she stops to give a wink in Clarke's direction, "and as far as Clarke goes, only time will tell, but I can tell you she's not a douche, which means she is already way ahead in my book." Anya finishes.

"wow, I don't know whether to be flattered I have your approval, or offended I'm only one step above Finn." Clarke says with a smirk.

"dont push it" Anya says with a smirk of her own. "so when are you dropping the bombshell on mum and dad?" Anya asks her sister.

"I was thinking about going round there later this week" Lexa answers with a sigh, dropping her shoulders.

"well let me know and I'll be there." Anya states firmly.

 

Driving back to Clarke's flat, Clarke was feeling and looking pretty smug after winning the bet.  
"see I told you it would be fine" Clarke says smugly.

"yeah yeah" Lexa says defeated, "so what do I have to do?" she asks curiously.

"mmm all in good time" Clarke says with a wink, sliding her hand up the inside of Lexa's thigh.

"Clarke your driving" Lexa warns.

"mmm and my eyes are on the road" Clarke says moving her hand up higher to Lexa's centre.

Reaching her destination she unbuttons Lexa's jeans, sliding her hand down into her underwear she starts rubbing circles over Lexa's clit.

"fuck..clarke" Lexa breaths out. 

Dipping lower she runs her fingers through wet folds. 

"mmm...fuck Clarke" Lexa breaths heavily.

Reaching Clarke's flat, she pulls her hand away, sucking her fingers clean. Pulling the car to a stop. 

"we best get inside, cool and the gang will be here soon" she says smirking at Lexa.

"Clarke, what...the..I..no" Lexa stutters. "you" she says, looking down at her jeans, glaring at Clarke, jaw dropped, "that's, you...need..to" Lexa stutters.

"I don't need to do anything" Clarke says with a wicked smirk.

Walking into the flat, still in shock at Clarke antics, 'I'm not putting up with that' Lexa thinks to herself, walking in before Clarke, she waits for her to shut the door before spinning Clarke and pressing her hard against the back of the door, kissing her roughly.  
Running her tongue over Clarke's bottom lip she's granted access immediately, and wastes no time in deepening the kiss, pushing her hips against Clarke she feels the blonde roll her hips forwards before grabbing her and spinning them round so she now has her back pressed to the door. 'well, that's not how this was meant to go' Lexa chides herself.

Being pinned against her own front door as soon as she walked inside was definitely not what Clarke had in mind, in fact she was slightly taken aback by Lexa's dominance, she liked it, but never one to give in that easily or let go of control, 'enough is enough' she thinks, she spins them round pinning Lexa to the door, hands either side of Lexa's head, bodies pressed flush together, she rolls her hips forward grinding into Lexa, hearing her moan in her mouth she feels pretty pleased with herself at her own self-control for not taking Lexa right there.  
Pulling her mouth away slightly to breath, she takes in the dishevelled look of Lexa, feeling smug, she steps back slightly, barely any contact between their bodies, she's about to speak before there's a knock at the door.

"Griffin, you better be putting it back in your pants" she hears Raven shout.

blue meets green "to be continued" she husks catching her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes, please feel free to leave feedback.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are round for film night, Clarke and Lexa get caught out, Bellamy gets more than he bargained for and gets the rough end of Clarke's tongue. Clarke has zero shame and Raven gets wet.

Opening the door Clarke and Lexa are presented with all their friends huddling at the door. 

"move it griffin I have a very important 'A' lister I need to see" Raven says excitedly, stepping aside, Raven rushes through the door and straight to Kujo who was laying on the sofa, "hey there boy, whose a gorgeous boy, yes you are" she coos at him.

"we brought the beer and wine" Octavia says stepping in hugging Clarke and Lexa before heading to the kitchen. 

"and we brought the food and snacks" Bellamy says stepping inside with Murphy.

Closing the door behind them now everyone was inside, "tonight is gonna be so much fun" Clarke says to Lexa, pecking her on the lips. 

"mm-hum" Lexa responds.

"so what have you two been up to? or do I not need to ask" Octavia asks, motioning to the marks on Clarke and Lexa's necks.

"we...well I met Lexa's sister earlier, that was fun" Clarke answers, ignoring the last part of the question.

"so are you two like official now?" Bellamy asks curiously.

"I'd say from the smiles on both their faces that's pretty obvious" Murphy chimes in.

"aww Clarkey boo, I'm so happy for you" Octavia says smiling.

"what did I miss asshats?" Raven asks, popping up out on nowhere.

"fuck Rae, a little more notice before you scare the shit out of us next time please, and if you had actually been in here instead of fawning over a damn dog you would know" Octavia says with a pointed look.

"woah woah woah, first, that in there is not just a damn dog, that is the pedigree of all dogs, and he is adorable, and second, if you all weren't out hear whispering secrets I wouldn't have made you jump, and third, you're sounding a little jealous over there O, worried I'm gonna leave you for Kujo?' Raven says with a smirk.

"please, he is welcome to you" Octavia quips.

"RUDE O, so are you gonna tell me what you're all talking about?" Raven asks again.

"we were just congratulating Clarke and Lexa on them being official" Bellamy answers, hoping it might stop Raven and Octavia's bickering.

"wait, what, when did this happen? when did the 'i'm Clarke and I don't do relationships' end up being in a relationship, and why the fuck am I only hearing about this now?" Raven asks shocked.

"well it hasn't actually been that long, and we went to go and see Lexa's sister, and we just...been kinda busy" Clarke answer smirking at Lexa.

"yup busy, and I come out to my sister, soooo, ya know priorities" Lexa adds, returning Clarke's smirk.

"alright, cut it out you two, no eye fucking or any kind of fucking while I'm here" Raven says, glaring between the two.

"how did your sister handle you coming out? did she freak? does she blame Clarke? I would blame Clarke, she's a bad influence" Murphy says laughing.

"fuck you Murph" Clarke says, glaring at him.

"would but you're not my type griff" he counters back.

"my sister took it really well, she's actually on my side, which I'm going to need for when I tell my mum, and no she doesn't blame Clarke she actually likes her" Lexa says, answering Murphy before the bickering can continue.

"hey, what do you mean she ACTUALLY likes me, you sound surprised" Clarke says, mock offended.

"you know what I mean, considering how she was with the last person I was with" Lexa defends.

"yeah but we all know Finn is a major douche, and on that basis, you shouldn't sound so surprised" Clarke argues back.

"ok ok, enough you two, hug it out or get a room, but do it quick, I'm hungry" Raven says interjecting.

"fuck Rae, your always hungry" Octavia pipes in.

"only for you babe" Raven quips back with a smirk, earning her an eye roll from everyone.

 

After polishing off their Chinese Murphy, Bellamy, Octavia and Raven have taken up residence sitting on the sofa arguing over what film to watch, with Clarke and Lexa curled up together on the lazy boy recliner trying to avoid the arguments and bickering, Lexa leaning into Clarke. 

"so, when am I going to have to fulfil my part of losing the bet?" she whispers knowing everyone else is preoccupied.

"mmm we will have to see, maybe tonight, maybe not" Clarke teases.

"come on Clarke, you have to give me something" Lexa groans.

"maybe it'll be you giving me something" she answers with a wink.

"your not playing fair Clarke" Lexa sighs in defeat.

"I never play fair" Clarke says matter of factly as she turns to face Lexa, ghosting her lips over hers, "but I'm sure you will like it aswell" she teases before bringing their lips together.

"alright lovebirds, we've finally decided on a horror" Raven says exasperated.

"Rae, you know I hate horror's" Clarke says, looking a little mortified.

"calm your tits, you will be fine, you have your lil cinnamon roll over there to keep the bogeyman away, and if it gets too much, I'm sure you won't mind burying your head back inside Lexa's shirt AGAIN" Raven says with a smirk.

"fair point, fine let's get this over with" Clarke says, not even attempting to deny the allergation.

 

Halfway through the film Clarke decides to raise her head from Lexa's chest to take a drink, and that just so happened to be the scariest parts of the film, jumping in the air like a cat that had just landed on spikes, she throws her drink in the air, only for it to land in Ravens lap. 

"jesus fuck, Clarke, what the hell is wrong with you? I just nearly fucking died over here" Raven shouts, standing up looking down at her soaked self, "and what the fuck is this, really? was there any need for you to throw you drink over me like I just tried to feel up your woman" she says glaring at Clarke.

By now the entire room is in fits of laughter, not knowing whether to laugh at a scared Clarke or a soaking wet raven.

"I didn't do it on fucking purpose Rae, I told you I don't like horrors" Clarke argues.

"and I told you to keep your head in between Lexa's tits if you couldn't handle it, I didn't realise that would be such a difficult task for you" Raven counters.

"fuck off Rae, I'm allowed to drink for fuck sake I was thirsty" Clarke defends.

"I'm sure you were" Octavia chimes in.

"not helping O' Clarke says, smirking at her because she wasn't wrong.

"hey head in the game griff" Raven says, waving her arms in the air.

"its only a bit of wine" Clarke argue's.

"only a bit, it's like a whole fucking bottle" Raven exclaims shocked. "do you know how much of a waste that is?" she huffs.

"for fuck sake Rae, there is another bottle in the fridge, and I'll get you a change of clothes" Clarke says, not sounding in the least bit sorry.

"Clarke, I look like I've pissed myself, seriously you may as well go and buy me some lady nappies for fuck sake" Raven huffs.

"well your not getting any younger" Octavia adds in.

"you're on the sofa tonight" Raven says, staring at Octavia firmly.

"like fuck I am, and I would love to see you try and make me" Octavia challenges back.

"I'm sure I could come up with something, just...let me get back to you on that" Raven says shocked, not expecting the challenge.

"ha, just what I thought, all fucking talk and no action" Octavia quips.

"you weren't complaining about my actions last night...or this morning" Raven counters.

"ok enough, I don't need to know about my sister's sex life, it's bad enough you leaving your sex toys laying around, without hearing what you actually do with them" Bellamy groans, his head in his hands.

"did you miss the sex talk bell? do I need to enlighten you?" Raven says smirking.

"no you don't, trust me, he knows what his doing" Murphy chimes in.

 

Leaving the gang to their petty arguments Lexa goes in search of Clarke finding her in her bedroom, "hey you ok?" Lexa asks softly, walking up to Clarke placing her hands on her hips.

"yeah I'm fine, just...kinda want them all to fuck off now, I kinda have plans tonight" Clarke replies, with a smirk pressing further into Lexa.

"and would you care to share these plans?" Lexa asks.

"nope, they are highly classified, all I can tell you is they involve a really hot brunette, a bed and lots and lots of..." she pauses, leaning up to whisper in Lexa's ear, "sleep" she finishes laughing.

"you're such a fucking tease Clarke" Lexa groans, attempting to pull away, but quickly felt herself getting pulled back by Clarke's hand on her waist.

"you never normally complain when I tease you" Clarke says with a smirk, moving to press Lexa against the dresser.

"actually I do" Lexa says simply.

"ok maybe you do, but you always like the end results" Clarke smiles wide. "and I'm pretty sure...." Clarke continues as she runs her fingers up Lexa's arms, down her sides, dropping them to Lexa's waistband, "that you won't be complaining when everyone has left" she finishes, as she starts to unbutton Lexa's jeans.

"Clarke" Lexa says firmly, stopping Clarke's movements, "if all your gonna do is tease me again then don't" Lexa says, a small smirk pulling at the corner of her lips trying to be serious.

"who says I'm gonna tease?" Clarke husks in her ear.  
Feeling Lexa let her wrist go Clarke finishes undoing her jeans, slipping her hand down inside her underwear, she runs her fingers through Lexa's already wet folds.  
"fuck your dripping baby" Clarke whispers, a little shocked by how wet she is.

"what do you expect? I get wet just by looking at you, and all you've done today is tease the fuck out of me" Lexa counters.

"mmm, I like it when you swear" Clarke rasps, running her fingers over Lexa's swollen nub. 

"fuck Clarke...please" Lexa pleads.

"please what" Clarke asks innocently.

"you know 'what' Clarke, make me cum...please" Lexa begs again, feeling Clarke teasing at her entrance dipping in slightly.

Blue meets green, "is this ok?" Clarke whispers seriously, knowing it's the first time entering Lexa since the other night.

"fuck yes Clarke, please, I need you" Lexa all but cries out.

"is this ok?" Clarke whispers again, as she enters her with a single digit. 

"no...um..." Lexa starts. 

Stopping her movements straight away, tensing slightly at the word no, Clarke waits for Lexa to finish, "I need...I need more" she moans.

Relaxing now she know's Lexa is ok, Clarke pulls back and enters her with two fingers, slowly gaining a steady rhythm, dropping down, peppering Lexa's neck with open mouthed kisses before nipping on her pulse point, she can't help but moan at the feeling of being inside Lexa again.

"fuck Clarke...I'm...so..." Lexa starts before her words are cut off.

"Clarke were gonna...fuck um" Bellamy stops in his tracks standing frozen in the doorway. 

"OUT" Clarke almost growls at the interruption. 

Lifting her head from Clarke's shoulder, seeing Bellamy has in fact gone. 

"I swear Clarke if you sto..." she tries, but doesn't get to finish her sentence as she feels Clarke thrust in and out of her with more vigor, pushing into her deeper with every thrust forward, curling her fingers at just the right spot.  
"god Clarke I'm gonna..." Lexa moans, as Clarke suck on her pulse point, and it's enough to send her over the edge, biting down hard on Clarke's neck to muffle her moans she knows she's broken the skin as the taste of copper hits her tongue, but right now she doesn't care, all she cares about is that Clarke has pushed her over the edge, and is furiously working in and out of her as her walls tighten around Clarke's skilled fingers.  
"fuck I'm..cumming...Clarke...fuck" she rasps before biting down again on the same spot. 

"fuck, cum for me baby, your so fucking hot when you cum for me" Clarke moans in her ear. 

Coming down slowly from her high, she's thankful Clarke has a tight grip on her waist, or she would be on the floor, her legs weak, her breathing erratic, she pulls her face back slightly from Clarke's shoulder as green meets blue, before crashing their lips together, all tongue and teeth. 

"feel better now?" Clarke asks smugly.

"mmm much" Lexa mumbles, ignoring the smug look on Clarke's face, honestly she couldn't care that Clarke had been teasing her all day, she had been uncomfortable with how wet she was for Clarke, and she's finally got what she needed, so she will forgo Clarke's smugness this once.

Slowly pulling her fingers out from inside Lexa, Clarke feels her shudder, she takes her fingers into her mouth sucking them clean, before leaning forward crashing their lips together. "you taste so good baby" she husks looking into Lexa's dark hungry eyes, "hey, you ok?" Clarke asks, slightly concerned when she gets no response.

"Im good" Lexa says with a lazy smile. 

"good can you walk? we have to go take the stride of pride" Clarke says laughing.

"I can walk" Lexa says straightening her back, pecking Lexa on the lips Clarke steps back giving her some space to button up her jeans, she couldn't help the small laugh that came from her mouth when she see's Lexa wobble on her feet.

"come on bambi, lets get rid of cool and the gang" she says, earning a glare from Lexa at the nickname.

 

Walking back down the hallway, they see their friend standing there waiting for them, a mixture of looks on their faces.

"fuck sake griff, couldn't you at least keep it in your pants until we left?" Raven says, shocked at her friend's antics.

"technically I was in Lexa's pants" Clarke says with a smirk, earning a slap from an embarrassed Lexa. "what it's true" Clarke says seriously.

"yeah, but I mean you've scared Bellamy, you could have waited, or at least shut the fucking door" Raven exclaims.

"to be fair, I wasn't thinking about a fucking door Rae" Clarke counters.

"you clearly weren't thinking at all" Raven chides back.

"oh, I was thinking about plenty of things Rae, I was thinking about..." Clarke starts but gets cut off.

"ok enough I don't wanna know" Raven says, covering her ears. "you just couldn't wait five more minutes to make your girlfriend scream no?" raven asks removing her hands from her ear's.

"nope" Clarke says, simply popping the 'P' and throwing the spare set of clothes in ravens face, "now hurry up, coz I plan on doing a lot more than just making my girlfriend scream, and I promise you it DOES NOT involve us wearing clothes" Clarke says with no shame what so ever.

All of her friends turn to look at her with wide eyes and jaws hanging.  
Lexa is now standing behind Clarke with her head buried in her shoulder, groaning something Clarke can't quite make out.

"what? I am not going to lie, me and my extremely hot girlfriend have plan's tonight and it involves a lot of..." she's cut off by her friend's chorus of 'la la la la' trying to drown her out.  
She feels Lexa tighten her grips on her waist, bringing her hands up she places them over Lexa's, as she intertwines their fingers.

"well guys, always a pleasure, never a chore, missing you already, but you know, byeee" Clarke says sarcastically when Raven reappears in some dry clothes.

"yeah yeah were going griff, don't wanna get in the way of you and your libido" Raven says dryly.

"good, but I still see you all in my place soooo" Clarke says, hurrying them out.

Closing the door behind her friends, breathing out a sigh of relief, "thank fuck they have gone, I thought they would never leave" Clarke says laughing, looking at Lexa who has her eyes wide. "what?" Clarke asks, confused by the look.

"I can't...I can't believe you just...oh my god Clarke have you no shame? I mean I was embarrassed by Bellamy walking in on us but that...you" Lexa stutters, not finishing her rant.

"no I do not" Clarke answer's flatly, "plus it's the only way to get them moving" Clarke says, now laughing.

"so you...you said all that to get them to leave sooner?" Lexa asks, still slightly shocked.

"yes and no" Clarke says, giving no further explanation. "come on I'm tired I wanna go to bed" Clarke says with a wink, leaving Lexa standing like a statue in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading, I can't believe how many kudos this story has, it's amazing. Apologies for any mistakes, and I hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to leave feedback or drop a comment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut, sorry not sorry.  
> I do apologise fo the comments lost from the author's note, it was deleted by mistake.  
> hope you enjoy.

Walking into the bedroom, seeing Lexa already laying in bed naked, Clarke's breath hitched in her throat, she walks over to the bed slowly, seductively peeling away her clothes as she stops next to the bed where Lexa was laying, as Lexa sits up bringing her legs around so they were hanging over the side of the bed, she stares up at Clarke, she couldn't help but rake her eyes over Clarke's voluptuous curves, her milky skin and her large breasts.  
Bringing her hands up she starts running her fingers over her curves, up her sides, before cupping her breasts, looking into darkened eyes, she could see so much want and hunger in them.  
Clarke held onto Lexa's wrists, easing herself forward to straddle the brunette's lap, she places Lexa's hands on her waist, as she starts rocking into her slowly, she raise's Lexa's chin, "eyes up here" she whispers before bringing their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss.

Running her tongue along her bottom lip it wasn't long before access was granted, slipping her tongue inside Lexa's mouth, she moaned when their tongues collided, dancing together in a fluid motion, rolling her hips into Lexa's she could feel herself getting more wet by the second, she can't help but moan into Lexa's mouth, "I need you baby" she whispers against Lexa's lips softly. 

"tell me what you need" Lexa whispers back. 

"you" she says softly, bringing their lips together again, as she sets a rhythm, core grinding against core.  
Gently pushing Lexa back, so she's laying back flat on the bed, she leans forward hovering over the brunette's face, as she rests inches away, she gazes into green orbs, taking her in.  
Seeing Lexa's now dark eyes she can't fight the urge anymore and gives in, she crash's their lips together, as the kiss quickly becomes heated, she takes Lexa's bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth, as she feels the brunette let out a small moan. 

"is this me fulfilling my half of the bet" Lexa asks softly.

"no, not yet" Clarke whispers, before dropping her mouth to Lexa's pulse point, sucking and nipping, moaning when she feels Lexa buck her hips up meeting her wet centre.

Having Clarke grind into her, she can feel how wet Clarke is, as Clarke sits back a little to grind down harder, she gets a perfect view of all the blonde's wetness dripping over her stomach, "fuck Clarke..your...fuck...your so wet" Lexa moans.

"only for you" Clarke moans, as she grinds down harder, getting into a steady rhythm, "I want you to do something for me" Clarke says softly against Lexa's lips, as she leans down.

"anything" she whispers back.

"I want you to fuck me, but not with your fingers and not with your tongue" Clarke whispers, pulling back slightly so she can gauge the brunette's reaction.

"then how?" Lexa asks confused, she watches Clarke raises herself up and off of her, walking over to the cupboard, before walking back to the bed.

"with this" she says holding up the toy, watching the brunette for a reaction. 'maybe she's not ready' she thinks. "if your not comfortable you don't have to" she tries to reassure her.

"no..I..I want to" Lexa stutters out, "i just...I don't know how...umm..." she stutters.

"its ok baby, I'll show you" Clarke says sweetly, setting the toy down before straddling Lexa again, "I don't want you to if it makes you uncomfortable though" she repeats, hoping that Lexa knows it's ok if she doesn't.

"I want too" Lexa says a little too quickly.

That was all she needed to hear as she crash's their lips together once more, tongue's sliding against the other in a fluid motion, she starts rocking her hips into Lexa's centre. 

"fuck Clarke...I...can feel" Lexa stutters, as the blonde grinds down harder, clit rubbing against clit, mixed with thinking about what's gonna happen next, she's too close to the edge all of a sudden. 

Realising how close Lexa is, Clarke slows down, as she leans down sucking on Lexa's pulse point, she can feel Lexa rolling into her trying to control the speed, so she runs her hands down, gripping Lexa's waist to holt her movements, while still sucking on her neck. 

"fuck Clarke please" Lexa begs.

"mmm so eager" Clarke teases. 

"I think you have teased me enough for one day don't you think" Lexa counters.

"and I'm not done yet" Clarke says with a smirk, "but for now I'll stop" she says, sitting up, rolling her hips into Lexa with vigour.  
As they meet each other's thrusts, grinding against each other, both so close to the edge, they can't help the moans that fill the room. 

"Clarke" Lexa breaths, looking up at Clarke her head tilted back.  
Dropping her head forward, blue meets green, and Clarke can tell by the way Lexa's body is tensing, as she struggles for breath that she's close, "babe...im..so...fuck..close" she breathes out heavily.

"oh my...go...Clarke" Lexa moans. 

Leaning down she takes Lexa's lips in her own, tongues meeting in a race for dominance, Lexa giving Clarke control of the kiss, she moans into Lexa's mouth, that was enough to send her over the edge, she feels Lexa's body tense before she starts to shudder underneath her, moaning into her mouth, swallowing everything Lexa gives her, she grinds down harder into Lexa as she follows, falling over the edge, she sits back up, staring down at the beauty before her come undone, and it intensifies her own orgasm, their bodies rolling together in fluid motion, like two jigsaw pieces fitting together, they draw out each other's high's riding them out together.

Clarke is the first to recover and without even thinking Clarke slides down the brunette grazing her tongue over every inch of her toned form as she goes, reaching her destination, she spreads her girlfriends legs wide, leaning in she laps her tongue through Lexa's dripping folds taking in every drop Lexa gives her, "baby" she breaths against the brunette's sensitive nub.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans, as she bucks her hips forward into Clarke's waiting mouth, dipping down lower, Clarke eases her tongue inside her tight walls, pushing in and out she can feel Lexa begin to tense under her ministrations. 

"Clarke...your...gonna...make...me....fucckkkk" Lexa shouts out, as she feels her body shudder again her walls clamping tighter. 

"cum fo me baby" Clarke moans against her clit, replacing her tongue with two skilled fingers she starts thrusting in and out of her with vigour. 

"Clarke...fuck...im....im..." Lexa moans.

As she feels the brunette's body relax, Clarke eases her fingers out of slowly, kissing her way up her torso, licking and sucking her stiff nipples, before moving and sucking down on Lexa's pulse point, she feels Lexa run her fingers through her hair holding her head to her neck, "you ok baby?" Clarke mumbles against her soft bruised skin, licking over the spot she just marked. 

"never...better" Lexa breaths out.

As they lay in each other's arms for what feels like forever Clarke lifts her head, placing open mouthed kisses along Lexa's jaw, getting no reaction she raise's her head, she can see Lexa is lost in her own thoughts, "what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" she whispers, placing a kiss to the corner her mouth.

"I was just...um...I want to..." she stutters. 

"you want to what?" Clarke asks softly. 

"I...um..." Lexa starts, her eye's glancing to the toy still sitting on the side before looking back at Clarke. 

The toy had been long forgotten, being too wrapped up in Lexa.  
"you want to?" Clarke asks softly, as she feels Lexa nod slightly, she moves herself off the bed, holding her hand out to the brunette.  
Taking Clarke's hand Lexa stands and watches Clarke take hold of the strap, kneeling down she fasten's the straps, before taking the dildo pushing it through the hoop. 

"is that ok baby, not too tight?" she asks softly, as Lexa shake's her head response.

She slowly moves to lay down on the bed, guiding Lexa with her so she is hovering over her, "you ok?" she whispers, Lexa only nods her head, "don't be nervous baby" the blonde whispers softly, nodding her head again Lexa looks down at Clarke for guidance.

Running her hand down between their bodies, Clarke takes the dildo in her hand as she starts running it through her wet folds, gaining enough lubrication, she guides the toy to her entrance, not taking her eye's from the brunette's green orbs, she moves her hips up slightly, pressing it against her entrance, she moves her other hand to Lexa's waist pulling her in, "move baby..please" she coaxes.

Pushing forward Lexa can feel herself entering Clarke, slowly inch by inch. She pauses briefly taking in Clarke's face, searching for any sign of discomfort. 

"keep going babe, it's ok" she encourages.

 

Rolling her hips forward until she is completely inside Clarke, she hears the blonde gasp at the fullness, stopping her movements she scans blue eye's, Clarke places her hands at the back of Lexa's neck pulling her in kissing her deeply. 

"I need you to move, it's ok" she breaths against her lips.

Pulling back before pushing forward, she can feel Clarke raise her hips meeting her movements.  
"that's it baby...keep...fuck...can..you...faster" Clarke's moans, feeling her heart rate pick up, doing as asked Lexa starts picking up her pace, setting a steady rhythm as she moves in and out of the blonde, she can't help but notice how good it feels, being inside Clarke like this is an all to new experience, but definitely not unwelcome, the feeling of the toy rubbing against her own clit is driving her to the edge already, with the pressure of the toy against her heat and the pressure building in the pit of her stomach, she tries focusing her mind to keep herself from falling over the edge too soon, looking down at Clarke, their faces inches apart she can feel Clarke's breath on her face, she can hear her moans, their bodies moving together like they are one. 

"fuck baby I...I need...more....har...harder...please baby" Clarke begs.

Not wanting to disappoint, but mindful of how close she is she starts trusting into Clarke with more force, "Clarke...I...I'm...fuck...not...gonna last long" she stutters out.

"not yet baby..not yet..please" Clarke begs breathlessly.  
She feels Clarke wrap her legs around her waist pulling her in deeper, pulling out before snapping her hips back into Clarke, Lexa continues her harsh rhythm of fast and hard like the blonde asked for, praying to the gods Clarke cums soon, she's not sure how much longer she can hold out for, then she feels Clarke start to tense, her hips rocking even harder into her. 

"give me your hand babe?" Clarke breaths out, leaning on one elbow she gives her free hand to Clarke, she watches as she takes two of her fingers into her mouth, sucking on them before guiding them down to her clit, "touch me" she pleads, feeling Clarke release her wrist and grip her hair she starts rubbing and circling Clarke's exposed nub, "fuck baby i'm...close" Clarke moans.

Bringing her hands down from dark curls, she cups Lexa's cheeks softly until blue meets green, she leans up taking Lexa's lips in her own briefly before pulling back slightly until they lock eyes once more, "cum with me baby" she breaths, rocking her hips up, pulling the brunette deeper into her, her eyes never leaving dark green orbs.

"Clarke...fuck...clarke...I'm...fuck" Lexa pants out.  
Hearing the moans coming from the brunette above her it sends her over the edge "oh...fuck...im..cumming baby" Clarke moans, with a couple more deep thrusts Lexa feels her body shudder against Clarke's, the look in Clarke's eyes is so intense, it's a look she's never seen before, as much as she wants to clamp her eyes shut, she can't tear herself away from the blue orbs staring up at her.

With their bodies shuddering and writhing against each other, beads of sweat dripping, Clarke moves her hand to Lexa's back dragging her nails down hot skin, riding out the last of her climax. 

"fuck...Clarke" Lexa hisses, the pleasure far out weighing the pain helps ride her through her own orgasm.  
Collapsing on top of Clarke, trying to steady her breathing she can feel Clarke's heart beat against her chest, raising herself away from Clarke slightly, she places the palm of her hand to Clarke's chest, "are you ok?" she asks concerned. 

"I'm fucking amazing baby, why?" the blonde asks confused, noticing the look on Lexa's face.

"um because your heart, it's beating really fast and you don't seem that out of breath anymore" the brunette answers. 

Realising what she means, 'oh shit' she thinks. "im...not" she answers cautiously.

"then why?" Lexa asks still confused.

Looking into to the green abyss she knows there is no point in lying. "it's you" she says softly, voice not wavering, before bringing Lexa to meet her lips in a sweet passionate kiss, hoping to convey what she's not ready to say yet, and from the way the brunette is kissing her back she can tell Lexa is telling her the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, apologies for mistakes.  
> Please feel free to drop a comment letting me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke closes the shop to spend the day with Lexa, fluff and cuddles on the sofa leading to some serious talk.  
> Lexa decides to play with fire.

Lexa loved waking up to Clarke, she had stayed at Clarke's flat every night since the first time Clarke had asked her to, and even when Lexa had said she was going back to her sister's Clarke had asked her to stay and now it was just expected, Lexa knew Clarke would ask and she knew she would always say yes, so it was never a question anymore.

Thinking back to the night before, Lexa could not believe how amazing it felt, to be inside Clarke in that way, if anything it made her fall that bit harder for Clarke, not only did it make her feel things she had never felt before, it made her realise that there were a lot of things that she didn't know about herself, and there were a lot of new things she wanted to try.

Rolling over to face Clarke, she brushes the strands of loose hair away from her face, stroking her cheek, she knew she could live like this forever, she heard her stomach growl and decided she would make breakfast in bed for herself and Clarke.  
Throwing on one of Clarke's t-shirts on she padded her way to the kitchen, being closely followed by Kujo, "what shall we make?" she asks, as if expecting a reply, instead she gets a confused look and a small huffing noise in return. "well you're no help" she counters back to the dogs huff.

After making coffee, pancakes with syrup, and some crispy bacon, she places it on a tray and heads to the bedroom where Clarke is starting to stir awake, placing the tray on the side, she walks over to the bed and slips in beside Clarke. 

"morning you" Lexa says softly, placing a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"mmmm, morning beautiful" Clarke husks out, while stretching like a cat, "what's that gorgeous smell? did you make breakfast?" the blonde asks, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I did" is all Lexa replied with a smile of her own.

"mmm thank-you baby, you're too good to me" Clarke whispers against Lexa's lips before joining them together in a slow kiss.

"come on, let's eat before it gets cold." the brunette says, before getting off the bed to get the tray, joining Clarke back on the bed.

"babe this is yummy, you really need to make me breakfast more often" Clarke jokes.

"mmm, play your cards right and I just might." Lexa says with a smirk and a wink.

"someone woke up in a good mood this morning" Clarke says with a smile, looking over to Lexa.

"well its kinda hard not to wake up in a good mood when you're the one I get to wake up to." Lexa states matter of fact, with a wide smile.

"you, miss woods" Clarke says moving the tray to get closer, wrapping her arms around Lexa's shoulders, "are too cute, and I wouldn't want to wake up with anyone else but you, I could do this forever." she finishes seriously, before pulling Lexa in for a searing kiss,all too soon it starts to become heating. 

Pulling back a little regretting the loss of Clarke's warm mouth against hers, "we need to get ready for work, or were going to be late" Lexa says, although not looking at all happy she had.  
"I was thinking" Clarke says in a hushed voice moving to Lexa's ear, as she kisses up and down her neck, that maybe I would just keep the shop shut today, how does that sound?" she finishes with a nip to the brunette's ear.

"Clarke" Lexa breaths.

"mmmm baby" Clarke husks, continuing her assault on Lexa's neck.

"wh....why would you do that? your gonna lose money." Lexa counters, as difficult as it was having Clarke sucking and nipping at her neck, her hands roaming over her body.

Stopping her ministrations to look at Lexa's face, "I wanna spend the day with you, I'm really not worried about losing a day's money, I have no deliveries set for today, and I just want to spend a lazy day, in my pj's with my crazy hot girlfriend, snuggled on the sofa, watching cheesy rom coms, with munchies and maybe some pizza....actually there will be pizza, I just want to have an 'us' day, no interruptions, no drama, just you, me, lots and lots of cuddles, lots of crap films and lots and lots of food, is that so bad?" she answers honestly, finishing her ramble.

"well, when you put it like that how could I possibly refuse?" Lexa answers, sealing the deal with a chaste kiss.

 

After getting back from their long walk in the woods with Kujo, who has now collapsed in a heap on his bed, Clarke decides to run through the list of films she has.

"babe, you got any idea what film's you wanna watch?" Clarke shouts from the sitting room.

"no, you choose." Lexa shouts back standing behind Clarke.

"jesus..fuck Lex, why are you shouting, I'm right here?" Clarke says, holding her heart like she was having a heart attack.

"because you were shouting at me." Lexa says laughing.

"hey asshole, it's not funny I thought you were in the bedroom." Clarke states, swatting Lexa's leg, before standing to get off the floor.

"well maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings, I've been in the same room for a while." Lexa says through laughter.

"fuck you smart arse!" the blonde says huffing, walking into the kitchen, "no munchies for you!" she says sternly.

"such a child!" Lexa quips.  
"you wanna make it pizza aswell?" Clarke counters.

"YOU WOULDN'T" Lexa says with her best shocked face.

"oh, wouldn't I?" Clarke counters with a cheesy grin.

"I guess we'll see won't we." Lexa says, pulling Clarke in for a heated kiss.

Without even realising Clarke found herself on her back with Lexa straddling her waist, kissing her as if her life depended on it. Feeling herself becoming aroused she pulls back slightly.  
"I thought we were gonna watch a film" she gasps, trying to catch her breath.

"we are." Lexa mumbles, as she kisses her way down Clarke's neck, sucking and nipping.

"if...if you keep doing that we won't get to the film." Clarke stutters.

"maybe I don't wanna get to the film, maybe I'm enjoying myself right now!" Lexa says with a small pout.

"then you can enjoy yourself all you want!" Clarke, says sucking the pouted bottom lip into her mouth before releasing it with a pop, "later" she finishes laughing.

"you're not fun" the brunette whines as she pulls herself away from the blonde.

"how about we watch some films, and later I'll show you just how much fun I can be?" Clarke whispers, leaning over in Lexa's ear.

"promise?" Lexa asks, a wde smile on her face.

"mmm scouts honour" Clarke says, running her fingers over Lexa's forearm.

 

Two hours later, Clarke was laying on her back with Lexa snuggled into her side, head resting on Clarke's chest, not forgetting Kujo who had made his way onto the end of the sofa watching the film with them.

"babe you want another drink?" Clarke asks.

"mmm no, and you're not moving, you're too comfy." Lexa answer seriously.

"babe come on, I need a drink, I'm dying from dehydration here!" Clarke counters.

"not true, you drank like twenty minutes ago." Lexa says, with no intention of moving.

"ok fine!" Clarke says, before spinning herself over to her side, the move putting herself on top of Lexa, "you were saying?" Clarke says, feeling pleased with herself.

"what the fuck Clarke? that's cheating" Lexa huffs.

"nope..no it isn't" she smirks, before leaning down taking Lexa's lips in her own for a sweet kiss, "mmm, I could never get tired of kissing you" she breaths out against Lexa's lips, before pulling away, making her way to the kitchen, leaving Lexa still laying on the sofa slightly dazed.

 

"what film are we watching next?" Clarke asks.

"ummmmm" Lexa hums.

"babe, come on, we have work tomorrow!" Clarke quips sarcastically.

"asshole" Lexa quips back.

"so I've been told" Clarke says matter of factly, "but it still doesn't change the fact that you take 'forever' to make a decision" she say's laughing.

"I do not" Lexa argue's with a small smirk, knowing how true it was.

"you do and you know you do, it takes you like twenty minutes just to decide if you want tea, coffee or orange juice in the morning," the blonde counters.

"Clarke, that is a very big decision to make, breakfast and anything that comes with it is the most important meal of the day, don't you know?" Lexa argue's seriously.

"uh-huh, if you say so, now can you please decide on what film we are gonna watch? preferably before I have to draw my pension." Clarke says laughing, earning herself a cushion being thrown in her face.

"you are about as funny as an STD Clarke" Lexa states with a serious face, "but fine how about 'imagine me and you'?" she finishes.

"fucking finally" Clarke says, throwing her arms in the air as if she just won a gold medal.

"again not funny Clarke" Lexa huffs.

"I think I'm very funny" Clarke counters.

"whatever!" Lexa says, poking her tongue out at her, before crashing herself down on the sofa.

 

Resuming their previous position on the sofa, it was half way through the film, Clarke started to feel Lexa begin to fidget. 

"you ok babe?" she asks softly.

"yeah" Lexa mumbles against Clarke's chest.

After a couple more minutes Lexa still hasn't settled.  
"baby what's wrong?" she tries again.

"I'm just..its nothing lets watch the rest of the film." Lexa answer's.

"well, that's pretty hard to do with thinking I'm on a trampoline and bouncing every five seconds." Clarke says laughing a little.

Lexa sits up and starts to move to the other side of the sofa but is stopped by Clarke's hand on her wrist. 

"Lex, seriously I was joking, what's going on?" she asks concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine." Lexa sighs. 

"if you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but something is clearly bugging you." Clarke says softly.

"it's just....I'm thinking about when we go and see my parent's." Lexa says quietly.

"you're worried." it was a statement, not a question.

"yes" she answers taking a breath, "I mean I know Anya will be there and you, and I know they're gonna hate me for it, but...it doesn't make it any easier you know?" she finishes with a sigh.

"babe, listen" Clarke says, pulling Lexa closer so they're facing each other, blue meets green. "I know it's gonna be hard, and I know from what you have told me that it's not gonna be...well easy, but you have me, you have Anya, and you have Aden, plus cool and the gang if they even make a difference" she chuckles, "but seriously, it sounds like your dad will be ok, you told me he supported your decision to leave the firm, so it sounds like he will support you with this, he loves you, and your mum...well she may not accept it, and she may or may not come round to the idea, she might just need time to come around, but know that whatever happens you won't be dealing with it one your own, and I...am...going...nowhere." she says between peppering kisses over Lexa's face.

"I know your right, but I just can't help this horrible feeling I have, I can't shake it." Lexa answers, snuggling back into Clarke as she feels arms being wrapped tightly around her protectivly.

"it's gonna be fine baby, it'll be hard but it'll be fine" she whispers into Lexa's hair.

"you promise?" Lexa asks softly into Clarke's chest.

"promise what?" she answers, feeling confused, knowing she cant promise everything with her family would be ok.

"that you won't go anywhere?" the brunette asks weakly.

Clarke releases her grip slightly so she can pull back to see Lexa's face, blue meets green, "I promise I'm not going anywhere, you're kinda stuck with me." Clarke answers honestly,  
"sucks to be you" she finishes with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't wanna be stuck with anyone else" Lexa answers, leaning up placing a firm kiss to Clarke's lips.

"good!" Clarke whispers against her lips.

 

After resuming their position on the sofa, finally getting to watch the end of the film Clarke has an idea. Standing from the sofa she offers her hand to Lexa, "come with me" she asks quietly.

"where are we going?" Lexa asks, taking the hand offered to her.  
Not receiving an answer only a small smile she follows Clarke down the hallway. "why are we here?" she asks confused.

Stepping into her art room, that she now no longer keeps locked, Clarke pulls Lexa into the room with her, pulling her close she snuggles her head into Lexa's shoulder, placing soft kisses along her neck, "will you let me paint you?" she mumbles.

"you want to what?" Lexa asks shocked.

"you don't have to if you don't want to?" Clarke whispers shyly.

"if it will make you happy of course I want to" she smiles, "just tell me what you want me to do?" the brunette replies honestly.

"ok, how about you go get us some wine and I'll get set up, and when you come back I should be ready?" Clarke says with a wide smile.

"sounds good to me." Lexa answers before leaving the room.

 

Walking back into the room she see's Clarke standing in front of her easel, old shirt, ripped boy jeans, hair tied back in a messy bun, glasses sitting on top of her head and it stops her dead in her tracks.

"what?" Clarke asks, looking up seeing Lexa staring at her, she feels self-conscious, knowing it's the first time Lexa has ever seen her like this.

Without responding Lexa places the wine down on the side, walks over and places her hands on Clarke's waist, pulling her in so their foreheads are resting against each other. 

"you look....fuck Clarke" Lexa struggle's, as if the wind has been knocked out of her.

"I know I look a mess, I just...alway's wear old clothes when I paint." the blonde says shyly.

"no..its not..I mean, fuck you look hot" Lexa finally gets out, as if to prove her point, she brings Clarke in for a searing kiss, which quickly becomes heated, Lexa runs her tongue along across Clarke's bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth, earning her a small moan from Clarke, surging forward she pushes her tongue into Clarke's mouth exploring everything she has to offer, She has no idea what has come over her, but all of a sudden she wants to take Clarke right where they're standing, pulling Clarke in closer she pulls her mouth away from Clarke's and starts sucking and nipping her way down Clarke's neck. 

"fuck...babe" Clarke stutters out.

"mmmm?" was all the response she was given.

Feeling herself being moved backwards and against the wall it takes a second for Clarke realise what's happening, she feels Lexa pushing herself more into her, she has no control over the moan that leaves her mouth at the feeling of Lexa being flush against her.

"fuck...Lex!" she gasps out, feeling breathless at the assault from Lexa on her neck, "we..we um...fuck!" she stutters, as Lexa run her hands over breasts, even through the material of her shirt it feels good.

"yes Clarke." Lexa smirks up at her.

"you smug asshole, you know what" she mocks, "and I want to draw you." she manages to get out, as Lexa continues her assault upon her neck again, this time biting down on her pulse point. "fuck" Clarke all but shouts as she puts her hands on Lexa's chest, stopping her ministrations.

Lexa pulls back looking into dark blue orbs, "do you want me to stop Clarke?"

"no...yes...fuck Lex, what the fuck are you doing to me, I feel like I'm to gay to even function right now!". the blonde breaths out heavily.

"that might be because you are!" Lexa quips back.

Seeing the smug look on Lexa's face Clarke decides to put how aroused she is to one side, put her big girl pants on and put her foot down, 'she will pay for that later' she thinks to herself.

Moving Lexa back to give herself some space, she steps out and walks over to her easel, straightening herself up, she braves a look in Lexa's direction, she see's the brunette standing there, glass of wine in her hand and a shit eating grin on her face.

'like fuck is she getting one over on me' she thinks to herself.

She stalks over to where Lexa is standing, taking the glass of wine from her hand, she presses herself into Lexa, running her free hand down the curve of her spine, she feels Lexa shiver under her touch, running her hand down further she reaches her arse, squeezing it hard she pulls the brunette into her. 

"you are gonna pay for that later!" she husks in her ear before biting down, eliciting a moan from Lexa, giving another firm squeeze of her arse, she turns and walks away taking a sip of Lexa's wine, giving herself a mental high five.  
When she turns she see's Lexa standing there jaw gaping.  
"shall we get started then?" she asks innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets a shock at how good Clarke is. Things get steamy in the shower and some tender lovin' at the end.

"can I move yet? my arse has gone numb!" Lexa asks whining.

"seriously Lex, five more minutes." Clarke answers laughing a little.

"why are you laughing? this" Lexa says gestures to herself "is no laughing matter, and you said five minutes about thirty minutes ago" Lexa groans.

"I promise, just a few more minutes and it'll be done." Clarke says, not looking up from her canvas.

"fine." Lexa huffs.

 

Ten minutes later.

"ok you can move now." Clarke says after finishing her work.

"thank god, that was the longest five minutes of my life!" Lexa says sarcastically.

"very funny, but you still haven't actually moved yet, so all your moaning was for nothing." Clarke quips.

"that's because I can't actually move!" Lexa moans.

Walking to where Lexa was sitting Clarke offers her hand to Lexa, "come on you big baby, I'll help you up." Clarke says laughing.

"I can manage just fine!" Lexa groans, swatting Clarke's hand away, trying to get her blood circulating enough to move.

"so, can I actually see it now?" Lexa asks starting to move some more.

"that would require you to actually get up!" Clarke says earning her a mock glare.

 

Standing in front of the art work Clarke has just spent the best part of two hours painting Lexa is speechless. "Clarke..." is the only word she can muster.

"do you like it?" Clarke asks hesitantly, "it's been ages since I've done anything like this, and even longer since I've let someone see any of my work." she asks shyly.

"this...it's...wow!" Lexa starts, "it's amazing Clarke, I've never seen anything like it, the colours are...wow" she finishes, standing there in awe.

"really?" Clarke asks shocked, she knows it's been ages, so she thinks that this is nowhere near any of the other work she's done.

"yes really, it's amazing Clarke, it should be in a gallery or somewhere...I don't know, but you should do something with it and not just leave in here, people should be able to see your work!" Lexa says turning to face Clarke, "your amazing" she whispers before pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

"you make me feel that way." Clarke breaths against her lips.

"if it's me you need to feel that way then I'm never going to leave, you deserve to feel amazing all the time." Lexa whispers against Clarke's lips.

 

Clarke couldn't think, for some reason Lexa's words hit her straight in the chest and she felt like she was suffocating, she nuzzled herself into Lexa's neck hoping she wouldn't notice, but of course, she did.

"hey, what's wrongs?" Lexa breaths into her ear.

"nothing, i'm..fine." she mumbles into Lexa's neck.

"no your not, what is it? did I say something wrong?" Lexa asks concerned, pulling back trying to see Clarke's face, but of course, she would tighten her grip to stop that from happening.

"it's just...this..us..you." she breaths.

"what about it?" Lexa asks nervously.

"just how you make me feel, I don't know what I did to deserve you, I just..." she trails off only for Lexa to stop her in her tracks. 

"Clarke, you don't not deserve me, I'm with you because of who you are and how you make me feel, and how I feel about you, not because of some good deeds you might or might not have done, and don't ever say you are not deserving of being happy, you are." Lexa says sincerely, wishing she could look into Clarke's eye's so she would know how serious she is.  
when she feels Clarke lifts her head slightly she can see a tear running down her cheek, bringing her hand up to Clarke's face, she wipes the tear away, stroking her her cheek, "I mean it Clarke, I'm serious, I mean every word." she says honestly gazing into blue glassy orbs.

"I know" Clarke breaths out, "and you know I feel the same about you don't you?" she asks softly.

"I do" Lexa answers sweetly. "how about we take a shower ,then have an early night?" Lexa asks.

"mmm sounds perfect." Clarke answer's, leaning up pecking Lexa on the lips before pulling away.

 

Standing in the shower, Lexa's front pressed to Clarke's back, enjoying the moment, Lexa breaks the silence, "I was going to text Anya in a bit and say about maybe..um going round my mum and dad's tomorrow, if that's ok with you, I mean?" Lexa asks quietly. 

"if that's what you want, then I'm ok with it." Clarke answers, turning her head slightly to see more of Lexa's face.

"I just wanna get it over with, the longer I leave it the worse it will be I guess." she replies, grazing her fingers down Clarke's torso.

"mm-hum, then tomorrow it is." Clarke manages to mumble out before Lexa runs her fingers down grazing over her clit.

"fuck lex!" Clarke gasps, not expecting Lexa's hands to travel down that far.

"mmm?" Lexa mumbles against her shoulder, while continuing her ministrations adding more pressure.

Placing her palms against the wall of the shower to steady herself, Clarke rolls her hips back into Lexa, moaning at the contact.

"Clarke" Lexa mumbles at the feeling of the blonde's arse against her core.

"mmmm?" Clarke hums, with a smirk that she know's Lexa can't see, but makes her feel better as she rolls her hips back even harder.

Running her fingers through wet folds, she can feel how aroused Clarke is, dipping two fingers into Clarke's entrance slightly before pulling out circling her clit, she feels Clarke push into her core even harder this time, adding more pressure, pinching and flicking her exposed nub, using her free hand to knead and squeeze Clarke's breast.

"fuck...Lex...oh my..fuck" Clarke moans, "don't stop babe please!" Clarke almost begs, and Lexa has no intentions of stopping, ot until she has Clarke screaming her name as she come's undone.

Lexa decides to step up her game, feeling desperate to have Clarke cum under her touch, she runs her fingers down pushing two fingers into Clarke's tight walls, pumping in and out slowly, allowing Clarke time to adjust. 

"oh...fucckkk" Clarke screams at the feeling of Lexa inside of her, her legs barely able to hold her weight, she feels Lexa pull away from her breast and grip tightly around her waist, giving her the support her legs needed.

"Clarke...please?" the brunette moans, she is so desperate to hear her girlfriend scream, it feels like torture.

"I'm so...fuck I'm close baby...harder" Clarke moans, knowing what it was Lexa was asking for.

Pulling out slightly before thrusting back in, Lexa sets out a vigorous pace bringing Clarke closer to the edge, working in and out of her, curling her fingers deep inside, hitting the spot that she knows will have Clarke screaming, she raises the thumb rubbing circles over her clit.

"fucckkkk.baby..im..im...ff..." Clarke screams, as her climax hits her, "Lexaaaa" she shouts, her body starting to shudder, slamming her eyes shut, she feels like her entire body is on fire, her legs grow weaker, her breathing irregular, she struggles with her grip on the wall of the shower. 

"it's ok...I've got you" Lexa whispers in her ear, and that was all she needed as she allows herself to dive fully over the edge and come crashing down from her high.

Lexa feels Clarke's breathing even out, her legs becoming a little more steady, Clarke turn her head placing open mouthed kisses along her jaw, "you ok?" Lexa whispers in her ear.

Clarke turns to face Lexa placing her arms around her neck, "I...." she starts, then realises what she was going to say, so she stops, then "I feel...wow, that was...intense." she finishes, hoping she got away with the near slip, bringing Lexa in for a heated kiss she, she runs her fingers through Lexa's hair, before running her hands down, over her shoulder and then down to her breasts, squeezing and kneading.

"Clarke...I want..can we..I mean" she stutters not knowing how to ask for what she wants.

"what baby, what do you want?" Clarke asks softly, staring into Lexa's forest green eyes.

"I want...I want us to try...." she stops. she feels Clarke kissing her along her jawline. 

"we can try anything you want Lex." she whispers.

"um, what we did the other night?@ she stops taking a breath. 

"you want to use the strap-on?" Clarkes whispers in her ear before nipping it, trying to ease Lexa's nervousness.

"yes." she answers, barely above a whisper.

"ok baby" is all Clarke says, before leading them out of the shower and into the bedroom, grabbing a couple of towels on the way.

 

"tell me what you want baby?" Clarke asks, as she pulls Lexa into her, running open mouthed kisses along her jaw.

"I want you to use..." she stutters.

"come with me?" Clarke says, taking Lexa's hand in her own, guiding her over to the box in the cupboard. Seeing Clarke open the box Lexa's eyes widen, "show me" Clarke asks softly.

"I want..I want you to use that one." she manages to get out before taking a breath.

"ok, well how about we use this one?" Clarke asks, pointing to a slightly smaller one.

"ok" Lexa breaths out and nods.

"lay down baby" Clarke husks, as she gently moves Lexa onto the bed, before fastening the strap around her waist.

Standing at the end of the bed looking down at the beauty before her, Clarke can't help but rake her eyes over Lexa's dark toned skin, her tight abs, her waves sprawled over the pillow, "perfect" she breathes out, climbing onto the bed, crawling her way up Lexa, "your perfect" she breaths into Lexa's ear.  
Hovering over her she leans down and takes Lexa's lips in her own, running her tongue over Lexa's bottom lip, access being granted immediately, sliding her tongue inside she cant help but moan as she feels Lexa bring her hands up and run her fingers over her spine making her shiver.  
"Lexa" she breaths into her mouth. she doesn't even know why, she just needed to say her name as if it were a prayer.

"Clarke" Lexa breaths back.

'It's real' Clarke thinks to herself 'she's real'.

Moving her head to the side, she starts trailing blazing kisses along Lexa's jaw, running her tongue down, she nips and sucks at her pulse point, feeling Lexa squirm underneath her, she is in no mood to tease tonight, but she also knows she wants to take her time, to commit it to memory, to relish every moment.  
She runs her tongue down to Lexa's pert breast, swirling over her pert nipple, while massaging the other with her free hand. 

"Clarke" Lexa breaths out. 

"relax baby" she mumbles against her now stiffened bud, keeping up her ministrations with her tongue, she trails her fingers down Lexa's torso, feeling her tight abs tense under her touch, smirking to herself at having this much of an effect on her.  
Reaching her destination she runs her fingers through wet folds, "fuck your so wet" she husks against Lexa's nipple before moving to the other side. 

"fuck Clarke....please" Lexa begs. 

Giving in, knowing she could never refuse such a request, Clarke adds pressure to her entrance, dipping a finger just inside, she feels Lexa buck her hips up looking for more friction, instead of teasing she obliges, entering her swiftly she can feel how tight she is, working in and out of her setting a pace, she can feel Lexa's chest rise and fall against her mouth, she knows she's close, running her tongue down tight abs, she looks up at Lexa who has her eyes squeezed shut.

Her tongue reaching her final goal as she runs circles over Lexa's swollen nub, "Clarke..oh...fuck" Lexa moans loudly. 

"its ok baby" she mumbles, sending vibrations straight through Lexa, she can feel her own arousal creeping up, focusing on Lexa, she pulls her finger out before slipping two inside gently, waiting for Lexa to adjust to the new stretch, she continues adding more pressure with her tongue before she feels Lexa grip her hair, "you can move" Lexa breaths out.  
Pulling out slowly before easing back in, curling her fingers, she knows she has hit the right spot, she feels Lexa's hips buck up harder trying to meet her thrusts, she places her free hand on Lexa's hip trying to hold her down, as she picks up her pace to match Lexa's thrusts, "oh...fuck..Clarke...i'm" Lexa moans. 

"cum for me baby" she mumbles against her clit, and that seems be just what she needed to bring her over the edge, feeling Lexa shudder, her walls clamping around her fingers, she works a steady pace coaxing her down from her high, pulling her fingers out slowly she uses her tongue to lap up all of Lexa's juices. "mmm...fuck" she moans, climbing her way up to meet Lexa, "you taste so fucking good baby" she whispers, before taking Lexa's lips in her own, allowing her to taste herself.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans in her mouth. She can feel the toy rubbing at her entrance, and it feels good even with how sensitive she now is, moving her hips up slightly, urging Clarke to move or just do something, "Clarke...please" she almost begs in Clarke's mouth. 

"it ok baby" Clarke whispers. Sliding the dildo through Lexa's slick folds, she can feel how wet she is, moving down to Lexa's entrance she pushes in a little, "if it hurts, or you want me to stop, just say, ok babe?" she whispers waiting for a response, she feels Lexa raise her hips, "I need you to answer me baby" she says above a whisper. 

"ok" Lexa breaths out.

Pushing in a little more, she can feel how tight Lexa is, "you ok?" she asks softly, stroking a loose curl away from the brunette's face. 

"yeah you...can you" Lexa stutters.  
Pushing forward, she's about half way inside she hears Lexa gasp, stopping, pulling out slightly she feels Lexa's hands grip her waist, "dont..im ok" Lexa gasps out.  
Leaning down she presses her lips to Lexa's, bringing her in for a heated kiss, pushing her tongue forward she feels Lexa moan in her mouth, as she feels Lexa relax a little, so she rolls her hips forward, once she's fully inside she holt's her movements allowing Lexa adjust, "you ok?" she breaths against Lexa's lips, feeling Lexa nod slightly and raise her hips she dips her tongue back into Lexa's mouth, slowly swirling her tongue around meeting Lexa's, it's slow and needy, it's everything she can't put into words yet, without breaking the kiss she picks up her movements, pulling out before pushing back into Lexa in a slow rhythm.  
Feeling Lexa buck her hips up with more force she decides to meet her thrusts, moving in and out faster, hearing Lexa moan into her mouth, the feeling against her own heat, is almost too much, "fuck Lex" she breaths against her lips, before pushing forward once more, she feels Lexa dig and scrape her nails down her back, "fuck...babe" she half hisses out, she likes it, she just wasn't expecting it. Deciding to change the angle she rests on one elbow, taking one of Lexa's legs, she wraps it around her waist, allowing her to push in deeper, she hits the spot she's been waiting for, 

"oh....my....fuck...Clarke" Lexa moans out breaking the kiss. 

Clarke feels Lexa wrap her other leg around her waist, locking them over the bottom of her back and pulling her in further.  
"fuck...Lex..im..oh...fuck" she moans at the new angle.

She loved having Clarke inside of her, she loved everything Clarke did to her, the way she made her feel, how hard she came when Clarke curled her fingers in just the right spot, but this, this was something else entirely, she had no idea it would feel this good, but she also knows a big part of the reason it feels so good is because of Clarke, and how good Clarke makes her feel, and how she feels about Clarke.  
Feeling Clarke hitting the right spot, she feels the pressure building inside of her, tightening her grip, pulling Clarke into her even more, if it was even possible, she scrapes her nails down Clarke's back once again. 

"baby..oh...my...fuck" Clarke moans into Lexa's shoulder, before she sucks down on her pulse point being sure to leave her mark, she knows from using one of these herself that Clarke must be close to the edge as well, feeling Clarke thrust into her even faster she's not sure she can last much longer, and she's not sure she wants to.  
"Clarke...please" she doesn't even know what she's asking, or begging for but apparently Clarke does, she feels Clarke move her hand down between their bodies and circle her clit, and that was it, that was what she needed, the mixture of Clarke moving in and out of her, the circles being drawn on her sensitive nub, and Clarke's continued assault on her neck, it was all too much.  
"oh...my...fuck...Clarke...im...im" she moans loudly, feeling herself falling over the edge. 

"open your eyes baby, I want to see you" Clarke pleads.

Opening her eyes, she gazes into the deepest, bluest eyes she has ever seen, she was expecting to see dark eyes but instead she see's a look she had never seen in Clarke's eyes before, and in that moment it was like looking into Clarke's soul, she could feel every emotion coming from Clarke, it was wan't, it was need, it was passion, it was love?. 

"cum with me" Clarke pleads, resting her forehead against the brunette's, blue still locked with green. "Lex...im...baby" Clarke moans, her high starting to hit her. 

"Clarke oh...Clarke" Lexa moans, arching her back further into Clarke, as her body shudder.

Neither able to finish what they wanted to say, they decide to say nothing, they just gaze into each other's eyes, their bodies moving together, shuddering against each other, chests heaving, struggling for breath.  
Feeling their highs slowing down Clarke brings their lips together in a heated but soft kiss, trying to convey exactly how she feels, Lexa returning it with everything she is feeling, she pulls back, and sees Lexa gazing straight back at her, blue meets green once again. 

"I..." Lexa starts then stops. 

"me too" Clarke whispers.

An hour or so later Clarke wakes in the same position she fell asleep in, on top of Lexa, looking down she realises she had actually taken the strap-on off before passing out. 

"Lex, babe" she whispers stroking Lexa's face.

"mmm" Lexa mumbles. 

"baby we need to go clean up, we kinda crashed after.." she stops to chuckle a little.

Opening one eye looking down at their joined bodies, Lexa can see exactly what Clarke means, sheets soaked, a mixture of sweat and sex, both sticky from sweat, and both looking more than slightly disheveled.  
"come on, you jump in the shower first and I'll change the sheets" Clarke offers.  
"if your sure?" Lexa asks, leaning up, pecking Clarke on the lip's"  
"only if you go now" Clarke says laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to drop a comment to let me know what you all think so far.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> Please leave some kudos if you enjoy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa feels the pressure.  
> Some back office shenanigans as Clarke gets stressed.  
> Lexa comes out to her parent's.
> 
> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS.  
> Apologies in advance if this chapter offends anyone.  
> I was going to post this yesterday but thought I would wait until today.

Standing in the stock room of the shop the next day, Lexa was lost in her thoughts, 'Today is the day, today I ruin my relationship with my parent's' she thinks to herself.

"Lex, you ok back there?" Clarke shouts, bringing her back to reality.

"yeah, I'm just checking on some stock, I'll be out in a minute" she shouts back.  
Gathering her thoughts, straightening her back, she makes her way back to the front of the shop, she can see Clarke working on the computer at the front desk, 'god she look's hot' she thinks to herself.  
"hey sorry, I didn't realise I was out there as long as I was." she says softly, now standing next to the blonde.

"It's fine, I was just checking you were ok, you are ok right?" Clarke asks, looking concerned.

"I'm...yeah?" she says weakly.

"who are you trying to convince babe, coz it's not working." Clarke answers matter of factly, "come here" she says softly, pulling Lexa into her, so she is resting between her legs, placing her hands around Lexa's waist. "talk to me" Clarke asks softly, running her fingers softly over her hips.

"I just...I don't know Clarke, today is....I..I want it over with, I wanna know where I stand with my parent's, but at the same time...I don't, I know I have to tell them, doesn't mean I have to like it though." she says, surprising herself at how easy it was becoming to open up to the blonde.

"I'm not gonna lie and say It's going to be fine, we know It's probably going to be anything but fine, but we also won't know until we get there, but whatever happens, you're not on your own, you know that?" Clarke says softly, stroking some hair away from Lexa's cheek.

"I know, I just....I don't know why they can't just be happy for me for a change" Lexa says, barely above a whisper.

"I know, I wish they would as well, you deserve that Lex you really do, but you also deserve to have people in your life that will make you happy, and not judge you for who you are, or who you love, and I know they're your parents and that makes it harder, but It also means they have even less right to treat you that way, they should love and respect you no matter what" Clarke says sternly, because she truly believe's it and so should Lexa.

"mmm, I guess your right." Lexa says, still not sounding convinced.

"It will work itself out, it always does in time, just sometimes It's not as easy as we would all like, and Anya will be there, she said she has your back, and you said she backed you when you told them about leaving the firm, so I'm guessing she will do that same tonight, and speaking of which, are you sure you want me there?" Clarke asks, not wanting to overstep with her family.

"Anya will back me, doesn't mean they will listen though, and yeah I do want you there, I mean...If you want to be that is?" Lexa says, hoping she does.

"well I mean...coming out to your parents is hardly ever easy, but It's also a family thing ya know? so not only would you be saying 'hey mum, dad, I'm gay, your also saying oh and by the way this is my girlfriend' all in one night, I've heard of ripping the band aid of but you know, a whole other level" Clarke says lightly.

"so you don't wanna be there?" Lexa says, stepping back a little before she feels Clarke pull her back in.

"babe what part of what I just said did you get 'I don't wanna be there?' I was saying It's not going to be easy, and you are kinda hitting them with both barrels tonight Is all I'm saying, I mean, I'm not gonna lie, I didn't wanna have that conversation with my own parent's, so I'm not relishing the thought of being there when you come out to your's, and especially as It's the first meet, BUT, I also want to be there to support you and be there for you" Clarke says, finishing her ramble.

"I just don't want you to be there if you don't wanna be, but...I think I...also kind of need you there" Lexa says weakly.

Clarke can feel a part of herself break a little hearing Lexa's words, she hates the effect telling her parents is having on her, and she hates that she can't do anything to make it any easier, instead she pulls Lexa into her connecting their lips in a sweet slow kiss, "I told you baby, whatever you need, I'll be there" she whispers against her lips before joining them again, pulling her in as close as she possibly can.

In that moment Lexa feels safe, she believe's what Clarke is telling her, and she know's no matter what happens later that day, it will be ok because she will be coming back with Clarke, she has Clarke, and that will alway's be enough.

"mmm, I could kiss you forever" Clarke mumbles against her lips, "but unfortunately, we stlll have work to do" Clarke say, sighing as she pulls back from Lexa, "your going to be ok" she says firmly, wanting Lexa to believe it herself.

"I know." Lexa says, sounding more convincing this time.

"good, now let's get shit sorted" Clarke says with a chuckle, before turning Lexa, patting her on the arse to move her forward "get to work" she says laughing at seeing Lexa turn with her mouth agape.

"that's sexual harassment in the work place Clarke" Lexa says smirking.

"well then I guess you had better sue me, coz unless you tell me to stop, I ain't stopping" Clarke says, smirking back.

"I think I would have to sue if you did stop!" Lexa says, not losing her smirk.

"mmm, good to know" Clarke says lowering her tone, before biting down on her lip, having way to many innapropriate thoughts.

'fuck I know that look' Lexa thinks, the look that tells her Clarke has some not so pure thoughts right at this very moment, gulping back the lump in her throat, knowing now is not the time or the place Lexa holds her smirk in place before turning to go back to work.

 

Putting her phone on her desk after talking to her mum, Clarke sets to with finishing off the paperwork that's building on her desk, she really doesn't want to deal with it, today of all days but she also knows she has deadlines to meet.  
Hearing Lexa walk in shakes her out of her zone from staring at all the paperwork on her desk.

"you ok out here, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Lexa asks.

"no, I'm good, I just need to get this done today if I can" Clarke says, getting up from behind her desk, walking over to the filing cabinet, her back to Lexa.

'fuck she looks hot in a skirt' Lexa says to herself, raking her eyes over the blonde in front of her. Walking over to Clarke she presses her front to Clarke's back. 

"mmm" Clarke sighs, feeling the warmth of Lexa behind her as she leans more into her.

"have I ever told you how hot you look in a skirt?" Lexa husks into Clarke's ear.

"I don't believe you ever have, no." Clarke whispers out, feeling Lexa running her hands over her breasts, before resting them on her stomach.

"It drives me crazy" Lexa breaths out, running her tongue along Clarke's neck.

"fuck" Clarke breaths, faltering at the feeling, "maybe later you can show me just how much" Clarke says, trying to find some conviction in what she was saying.

"I don't wanna wait till later" Lexa says clearly, and she doesn't she wants Clarke now.

"I....fuck" Clarke stutters, feeling Lexa's fingers trailing up her thigh, dipping under her skirt, "I....really need...fuck...." she stops, feeling Lexa's other hand cupping her breast, slipping inside her shirt.

"what do you need?" Lexa asks teasingly.

"I need...I need to...finish" she stops abruptly, feeling Lexa turn her so they're now facing.

"mmm, you do need to finish" Lexa says smirking, before attaching her mouth to Clarke's neck.

"fuck...babe..seriously" Clarke tries, feeling herself being pushed hard against the filing cabinet.

"I am being serious Clarke" Lexa mumbles into her neck, where she is currently marking her. Lexa knows they have work to do, and she knows Clarke has paperwork she needs to sort through, so she decides to speed up the process.  
Pulling Clarke's skirt up to her waist with force, she takes in the site of her lace underwear, before plunging forward crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, she has no idea where this new found confidence came from but she's not going to argue with it.  
She runs her hand over Clarke's firm arse before gripping it hard, bringing one of her legs up holding it around her waist, while running her other hand up Clarke's other thigh, reaching her desired destination she moves Clarke's underwear to the side as she drags her fingers through already wet folds 

"oh...my...fuck...Lex" Clarke moans as she pulls back from the kiss, glancing down, taking in everything Lexa is doing her her, never one to give up control Clarke can't argue that seeing Lexa like this isn't doing things to her right now, so she goes with it, 'payback will be interesting' she thinks.

Teasing at her entrance Lexa can't help her own moan at the feeling of Clarke's wet folds, getting impatient she plunges two fingers straight inside Clarke's tight walls, not allowing her time to adjust, she pulls back before thrusting back deep inside curling her fingers at just the right spot, picking up her speed, she continue's fucking her hard and fast, 'now is not the time to take things slow' she thinks.

"fuccckkkk....Lexa" Clarke all but screams, she is so worked up right now she knows she won't last long, with the position they are in, allowing Lexa a better, deeper angle, how hard and fast she is fucking her all becomes too much. "fuck...babe..I'm not...gonna...fuck...yes...right there...fuck" she moans, into Lexa's shoulder, biting down hard on her pulse point, while dragging her nails down Lexa's back.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa hisses, she will worry about the damage later.  
Seeing Clarke's neck exposed she dives forward dragging her teeth over her pulse point before sucking down hard, continuing her hard and fast pace thrusting in and out of Clarke.

"I need to feel you baby, I need to feel how wet you are for me" Clarke husks, moving her hand down, she roughly undoes Lexa's buttons, pushing her hand inside her underwear, "fuck Lex, you're so fucking wet baby" she moans, as she thrusts two fingers deep inside the brunette, gripping her waist, bringing her in even closer.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans at the feeling of her lover being deep inside her, she was already on edge, she knew she wouldn't last long.

"fuck...baby, you feel so good around my fingers, always so ready for me" Clarke moans, grinding down hard on Lexa's fingers, as she bites down again into Lexa's shoulder, "fuck...fuck..baby I'm gonna...fuck...you're gonna make me cum so hard" she moans as Lexa curls her fingers deep inside, hitting her spot just in the right place.

"fuck Clarke you feel so good when you cum, I can feel how tight you are around my fingers...fuck" Lexa moans.

"oh..my...god..fuck...Lex" Clarke moans at hearing Lexa talking dirty to her, curling her fingers deep inside the brunette, as she feels Lexa's tight walls flutter around her fingers sends her flying over the edge, "fuck...yes...don't stop...please don't fucking stop...I'm...fuck..." Clarke screams.

"Clarke..oh...fuck" Lexa moans, grinding down harder as her highs hits her.

"yes...fuck...baby...cum for me, I wanna feel you cum around me" Clarke husks out, her voice low from the screaming.

Shuddering, coming down from their high's, both slowing their pace inside one and other, their breathing starting to even out."

oh my god babe, that was...fuck that was hot" Clarke breaths out still slightly in shock at how controlling and confident Lexa was being.

"mmm, what can I say, I wanted you" Lexa says matter of factly.  
Slowly they both pull out from each other, both gasping at the emptiness.

"fuck" Clarke says, adjusting her underwear, pulling her skirt down, 'well that was new' she thinks, as she watches Lexa button up her jeans.

Leaning up she brings Lexa into her kissing her deeply, "I have no idea what got into you, but you will never hear me complain if you ever wanna do that to me again" she mumbles against Lexa's lips.

"noted" Lexa says before pulling back slightly, "I'll let you get back to your paperwork" she says pecking Clarke once more on the lips before turning and walking out the office.

Walking back out to the front of the shop Lexa is surprised to find it still empty, she's even more surprised that they were not interrupted like usual, sitting at the front counter she pulls out her phone.

Anya: hey

Baby sis: hey urself u ok?

Anya: im ok u still ok to come round mum and dads?

Baby sis: yeah all good here u stressin about it?

Anya: a lil bit maybe

Baby sis: well dont im gonna be there an ur gonna have clarke with u its all gonna be good

Anya: if u say so u know wat mum is like

Baby sis: and i also know wat dad is like and ur also his baby girl

Anya: i guess ur right

Baby sis: i always am see u later

Anya: yeah s u then

Putting her phone under the counter, she can see Clarke still wrestling with the paperwork, looking stressed out, she knows she should feel bad for distracting her, but she also couldn't help herself and honestly, she can't even lie and say she wouldn't do it again because she would, of that she has no doubt, especially seeing the way Clarke reacted to her being in control and talking dirty to her, there was a look in Clarke's eye's she has never seen before and she loved it.

'fuck my life' Clarke mumbles to herself, she hates paperwork, actually despise it, yet here she is three hours in, and nowhere near finished.  
'fuck it' she says out loud. Walking out of the office locking the door, she walks to the front of the shop, turning the sign the closed. 

"um Clarke what are you doing?" Lexa asks confused.

"get your jacket, I've had enough, were gonna go grab some lunch, maybe go sit in the park, fancy it?" Clarke asks, feeling the stress leave her the minute she was out of her office.

"um yeah..ok, but what about the shop?" Lexa says, still taken aback.

"babe..." Clarke sighs, I can't deal with that shit today, I just need to get out of here" Clarke says, trying not to snap at Lexa.

"ok fine, give me a minute" Lexa says grabbing her coat.

Half an hour later, sitting on the bench in the park, eating lunch and watching the ducks Clarke was feeling much more relaxed, "so did I not help this morning?" Lexa asks nervously.

"huh?" Clarke mumbles, after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"in the office this morning, did I make it harder for you to concentrate?" Lexa explains.

finishing her mouthful of food, "babe no, I was already struggling, I hate doing paperwork, and trust me when I say you was a welcome distraction." Clarke says, wiping her mouth.

"why don't you let me have a look? I might be able to help, I did study business, and I also worked at a law firm." Lexa suggests.

"mmm, maybe, that's a tomorrow's problem now " Clarke says, smiling at Lexa, gazing at her for longer than she realised.

"your staring Clarke" Lexa says laughing.

"can't help it" Clarke says simply, before gazing over at the pond. "I used to come her to draw, it used to help me think" she adds on quietly.  
Hearing Lexa hum her response she decides to continue, "I've been thinking, she starts, seeing Lexa turn to look at her, I want to start drawing again..properly" she says, looking at Lexa.

"that's great Clarke" Lexa says with a wide smile.

"mmmm" she hums, "I was thinking about working on a collection and see how well it does, It's always been my dream to own my own gallery." she finishes.

"so why did you not open one then? I mean instead of open for lunch?" Lexa asks curiously.

"I thought about it, but then...Finn happened, and I...stopped, so I thought what's the point when I have nothing to offer." Clarke says weakly, diverting her gaze back to the ducks.

"you have more to offer than you realise Clarke, and if taking up drawing again is going to make you happy I'm all for it, and if in time you decide you want to open your own gallery, I'll support you." Lexa says seriously.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, and it's going to take a while" Clarke says turning back to Lexa.

"we have time, whatever you need" Lexa says, leaning in giving her a chaste kiss.

"feeling better now?" she asks pulling away slightly, intertwining their fingers.

"I do, although I kinda have no right to be stressed, especially with you dealing with your parents later." Clarke says apologetically.

"it's fine, you stress now, and I'll be stressing later, then it'll be your turn to destress me." Lexa says laughing a little.

"mmm" Clarke hums, leaning into Lexa's side wanting to feel closer.

'i am never gonna get tired of this' they both think, smiling to themselves.

"you ready baby sis?" Anya asks, standing at the front of their parent's house with Clarke, waiting for the front door to open.

"as I'll ever be" Lexa sighs, taking Clarke's hand in her own for support, the gesture not going un-noticed by Anya.

"my girls" Gustus booms as he opens the door, "and a young lady who doesn't belong to me" he says chuckling, looking at Clarke.

"hey dad" both Anya and Lexa say in unison as he brings them in for a bear hug, forcing Lexa to release Clarke's hand.

"dad this is Clarke, Clarke this is my dad, Gustus" Lexa says, getting the introductions out of the way.

"its a pleasure to meet you Mr Woods" Clarke says holding out her hand.

"Gustus, please and its a pleasure to meet you Clarke" Gustus replies shaking her hand.

"where's mum?" Lexa asks, looking past her father.

"dad you gonna make us stand on the step all night?" Anya cuts in.

"oh right yes, sorry, he says moving out of the way so they can all step inside, and your mother, she's in the kitchen I think" he says lowering his tone, "I'll warn you, she still isn't over you leaving the firm" he says looking at Lexa.

"well its kinda tough now, what's done is done, she's just gonna have to get over it" Ayna says sharply.

"you know your mother" Gustus replies.

"I do, and that's the problem" Anya counters.

"heyyyy" Aden shouts running up, throwing himself at his two older sister's.

"hey you, lil man" they say in unison.

"whose this?" he says looking to Clarke.

"Aden" Lexa warns.

"sorry, I'm Aden nice to meet you" he says, holding out his hand.

"it's nice to meet you too Aden, I'm Clarke" she says shaking his hand.

"she's pretty" he whispers to Lexa.

"she is" Lexa nods, looking at Clarke smiling, earning a confused look from Aden who is looking back and forth between the two as if watching a tennis match.

"come, let's go sit" Gustus says directing them all to the living room.

"girls" Indra says sternly, walking into the living room, "and guest" she finishes, as she eye's Clarke up and down.

"mum" Anya warns, "I told you Lexa was bringing someone" she finishes.

"I know" Indra replies coldly.

'well fuck this is awkward' Clarke thinks to herself, sitting on the sofa sat in between Lexa and Anya.

"so what do I owe this visit? more bad news I assume?" Indra says keeping her cold tone.

"Indra" Gustus warns his wife.

"I'm just saying, whenever we see Lexa now, bad news always seems to follow" she says glaring at Lexa.

"so what is it this time?" she asks Lexa impatiently.

"um...I.." Lexa starts.

"I'm waiting" Indra cuts in, in her usual impatient manner.

"well, you know Finn and I broke up a few weeks ago?" Lexa starts.

"I'm aware" her mother replies.

"well, the reason we um...it ended was it wasn't working" she starts. 

"I worked that out for myself" Indra cuts in.

"right..yeah..well the reason why it didn't work out is because I'm..." she stutters looking at Clarke and Anya, who both give her a small nod of encouragement.

"you're what?" Indra asks.

Felling all eye's on her 'it's now or never' she thinks to herself. "well..im...gay...well...I don't know if im...but I know...I mean...I've met someone who I'm happy with who isn't male" Lexa rambles out looking at her mother finally.

"and I assume that's why you're here?" Indra asks, looking at Clarke, who just nods her reply not wanting to make this any worse.

SILENCE 

Silence for what feels like a lifetime.

"mum?" Lexa says cautiously.

"what? what do you want me to say? Lexa, it's just one big disappointment after another with you, I don't even know where to begin" Indra says, sounding flabbergasted.

"mum" Anya warns.

"what? is this the part where you and your father tell me I'm overreacting once again, that I shouldn't be so hard, well I'm sorry but no, I DO NOT ACCEPT THIS" she shouts.

Lexa stands to walk over to her mother, she has no idea why, she just feels like its the right thing to do.

"mum" she whispers, standing in front of her.

"NO LEXA, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, WHY CANT YOU JUST BE NORMAL, DO WHAT NORMAL PEOPLE DO, WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST WORK AT THE FIRM, SETTLE DOWN AND RAISE A FAMILY? BUT NO, YOU LEAVE THE FIRM, START WORKING IN SOME....SHOP IN GOD KNOWS WHERE, AND NOW YOU TELL ME YOUR GAY" taking a breath before she continue's her rant, "IVE HAD IT LEXA, I TOLD YOU YOU WERE ON YOUR OWN FINANCIALLY WHEN YOU LEFT THE FIRM, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SEE REASON AND COME BACK, BUT YOU DIDNT YOU, YOU'VE BEEN SHACKED UP WITH YOUR FRIEND OVER THERE, AND NOW YOU TURN UP WITHOUT A WORD SINCE THE LAST TIME YOU LEFT AND TELL ME YOUR WHAT? GAY????? WELL NO, I DONT ACCEPT ANY OF IT, YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF THIS FAMILY" she finishes, turning her gaze away from Lexa to the rest of them, "and don't think for one second that I will change my mind" she states, glaring at everyone in the room.

"but mum, I'm..still the same person..." Lexa starts.

"yes you are, and your still a disappointment" Indra finishes cutting her off.

"mum please?" Lexa begs, tears forming in her eyes.  
Stepping forward placing her hand over her mother's she sees a cold glare she has never seen before then she feels it.

SLAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading, apologies for any mistakes.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think, I'm interested to hear your opinions.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Lexa's coming out. protective Clarke. And we finally get to meet Jake and Abby.  
> I thought I would post the second half early considering I never posted yesterday, I hope you enjoy and again my apologies if this upsets anyone.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS.

She never had time to react, she never even see it coming, then she felt it, her mother's hand connect with the side of her face, the room was frozen, everyone in shock at what they had just witnessed, Clarke was the first to her feet, making her way over to Lexa but she was too slow, before she see Lexa cover the side of her face then run for the door.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY, YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE" Indra shouts after her.

"DISGRACE? SHE'S A DISGRACE, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, HOW COULD YOU TREAT YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT? YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" Clarke shouts, standing in front of Indra.

"who the hell do you think you are talking to girl, you have no idea who I am, you are just some skank who is probably after her money" Indra spits out.

"IN YOUR OPINION, MAYBE! BUT DO NOT PRETEND TO KNOW ME, CLEARLY, THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, TO JUDGMENTAL FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, AND NOW IT HAS COST YOU YOUR DAUGHTER, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DO NOT NEED YOUR MONEY, I SAY YOURS BECAUSE YOU HAVE ALREADY CUT LEXA OFF, SO THAT IS A POINTLESS ARGUMENT AFTER THE FACT, AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A LAWYER!! AND I HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH OF MY OWN MONEY THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND YOU KNOW SOMETHING ELSE? YOU HAVE JUST TURNED AWAY ONE OF THE KINDEST, SWEETEST, MOST CARING AND INTELLIGENT PEOPLE I HAVE EVER HAD THE PRIVILEGE OF KNOWING, TRAITS SHE CLEARLY DOES NOT GET FROM YOU. THANK FUCK THERE IS A GOD. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, IM GOING TO GO AND SEE IF MY GIRLFRIEND, THE WOMAN I LOVE, IS OK AFTER HER OWN MOTHER NOT ONLY DISOWNED, HER BUT ALSO ASSAULTED HER, YOU ARE THE DISGRACE AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF" Clarke shouts in Indra's face before turning on her heel following the direction the brunette left in.

Anya can't help but smile to herself after witnessing Clarke's outburst defending her sister, the look of shock on her mother's face was priceless, no one has ever spoken to her that way, it was pure gold.

Stepping onto the drive, Clarke see's Lexa sitting on the ground, resting her back against her car waiting for her, her head in her hands, and she would be lying if she said the sight never made her heart feel like it had shattered into pieces.

Crouching down beside Lexa she throws her arms around her bringing her in, holding her as tight as she can.,

"baby" she whispers, not sure if Lexa can hear her over her crying.  
"baby, can you stand? we need to get you home" Clarke says just above a whisper.  
She feels Lexa nod against her shoulder.  
"baby, look at me please" she pleads.  
When Lexa raises her head, her heart shatters all over again, tears streaming down her face, a handprint on the side of her cheek, and a small cut on her lip. Cupping Lexa's face gently raising her head a little, blue meets green, "I'm going to help you up, then we're going to get in the car, and were going to go home" she says softly, stroking Lexa's cheeks with her thumbs.

"did you not hear what she said Clarke? I don't have a home" Lexa says defeated, finding the strongest voice she can muster.

"no, no she didn't...." Clarke starts before Lexa cuts in., 

"yes she did Clarke, you were there, or was you not listening?" Lexa argues.

"Listen to me”, Clarke starts sternly, “she said you was not welcome in her home, she didn't say you never had a home, and where are we going now?" Clarke asks, her voice softening.

"home" Lexa breaths out.

"exactly, home...with me" Clarke whispers back, before placing a soft kiss to the uninjured side of Lexa's mouth.

 

In the house everyone was stunned, Gustus and Aden were in shock, Anya was seething but also in shock at Clarke's outburst, and Indra was stood eye's wide, jaw hanging, not quite sure if she had heard correctly.

"you will fix this" Gustus demands.

"I will do no such thing" Indra argue's back.

"mum, you were out of order, way out of order in fact" Anya spits out.

"and I suppose you knew about this as well?" Indra asks coldly.

"I did, but that isn't the point, you need to apologise and at least TRY and fix this, she is your daughter" Anya argues.

"I already said she is not longer a daughter of mine" she says unwavering.

"fine, then neither am I" Anya says raising her voice a little.

"what do you mean, you are going to disown me because I disowned your sister is it?" Indra argues back.

"in a word 'YES, also I would be a hypocrite, considering I like sleeping with women as well, so better I get it out the way before you do, looks like your bloodline is starting to run a little thin don't you think?" Anya says sarcastically before turning and walking out of the house not saying another word to anyone.

"and you?" Indra asks Aden.

"well, don't look at me, I'm not going anywhere, he starts, but that's only coz I'm not old enough, she might not be your daughter, but she's still my sister, they both are, and as soon as I'm old enough, I'll be gone as well, I don't even know who you are, but my mum, the one who raised me would never have acted that way and thought it was ok" he finishes before getting up and walking out of the room, headed for his bedroom.

"what about you?" she says turning to her husband.

"me? I'm disgusted, and if you thought shaming and disowning OUR daughter" he stops getting cut off, 

"I told you" Indra starts, 

"I'M NOT FINISHED Gustus shouts, if you thought shaming and disowning OUR daughter was something that I would go along with, then you're mistaken, you need to fix this and fix this fast, I swear to god if I lose my little girll, Indra" he pauses, 

"you'll what?" she pushes.

"you will see me in court when I file for divorce, I have supported you in everything, even against my better judgment on occasion, but I will not support this, I can't, I have never seen such despicable behaviour, and considering some of the people we represent, that is saying something." he finishes.

"and how do you propose I fix this? assuming I want to?" she asks shocked at his ultimatum.

"you caused this mess, it's up to you to fix it, but know that if your plan was to make her feel alone so she bends to your will, you were mistaken, all you have done is ensure your own loneliness" he says firmly.

 

"you'll be pleased to know they've gone, well-done mother, that could have been your only chance to make this right, coz I honestly can't see you pulling your head out your arse, and drag yourself of that perfect pedestal of yours to go after her and try." Anya says angrily walking back into the house.

"how dare you speak to your mother like that? you watch your tone" Indra says angrily.

"well if I was speaking to my mother I would, but seeing as I don't have one anymore that won't be a problem will it?" Anya argue's back.  
“I’m going dad, I can't stay in this house with her any longer than I have to, I'll try and get hold of Lexa, make sure she's ok, although with Clarke looking after her I think she will be fine in time" Anya says hugging her father.

"ok I'll try as well, let me know if you hear anything, love you kid" he says.

"love you to dad, bye" she says before leaving glaring at her mother as she leaves.

 

Pulling up outside Clarke's flat, the drive had been quiet, getting out the car, walking around to open Lexa's door, Clarke holds her hand out for Lexa, turning her head to the side, green meets blue.,  
Taking the hand offered, Lexa gets out of the car and follows Clarke, fingers intertwined.

Stepping inside they’reir greeted by a bouncing Kujo, "hey boy" Clarke says, petting him till he calms down enough to eat his dinner.  
Joining Lexa on the sofa she takes Lexa's hand in her own, "talk to me baby" she asks softly.

"what do you want me to say Clarke?" Lexa says sounding cold, she doesn't mean to, she knows it's not Clarke's fault, but since her mother's hand connected with her face she just shut herself down, trying to process everything.

"I don't know....anything?" Clarke says pleading, not liking how closed off Lexa is being, they had gotten over this hurdle, they talk about everything, and as much as Clarke wants Lexa to open up, and as much as she wants to help, she decides not to push anymore.

When Lexa says nothing Clarke starts to move from the sofa but feels herself being pulled back down, without even realising what was happening, she felt Lexa straddling her waist kissing her with force.

"baby" she mumbles against her lips. 

When Lexa keeps going, seeking more contact she tries again.,

"Lexa" she says more clearly.

"Clarke" Lexa says simply.

"I'm not doing this" Clarke says sternly.

"doing what, I just want to feel you" Lexa counters.

"and you can, but not like this, I love you Lex, and i'm not doing this with you, this is not how I want it, not with you" she says, barely even registering her own words.

"again doing what?" Lexa says, either not hearing, or not registering what Clarke had just said.

"this” Clarke gestures between them, “angry sex or whatever it is you're trying to do, i'm not doing it" she says, her palms on Lexa's chest.

Pushing herself up, Lexa starts pacing up and down, Clarke silently watching her process everything.  
Soon enough the silence was too much for. 

"if you wanna shout, shout, if you wanna throw shit, then throw shit, if you wanna get angry then get angry, you have every right to be Lex, what she did was...." she pauses before Lexa takes over.

"I don't feel anything Clarke, from the minute I heard her words it was like a switch was flipped and I turned myself off, then when I felt her hit me, I was brought back to my sense's only...I still can't feel anything, not anger, not hurt, nothing" she sighs dropping her shoulder's.

Standing from the sofa Clarke walks over and stands in front of Lexa, without saying a word she takes Lexa's hand and places it over her chest, then places her hand over Lexa's, she can feel her heart rate is through the roof, "if you want to feel me too feel something, then feel me, feel this baby" she whispers, bringing their foreheads together, allowing Lexa to feel her steady heartbeat.

Feeling Lexa's heart rate even out, she sighs quietly to herself, before she feels Lexa join their lips together in a gentle kiss.  
"did you mean what you said?" Lexa asks softly against her lips.

"I did" Clarke breaths out. 'fuck this isn't how I wanted to say it' she thinks.

"I love you too Clarke" Lexa whispers before joining their lips together again, putting her words into actions, pulling Clarke in even closer as if her life depended on it.

Softly exploring each other's mouths, they both shiver and sigh into the kiss, feeling at peace, feeling like one, feeling home.

"come with me" Clarke whispers against her lips.

"where?" Lexa asks confused, pulling back slightly to gaze into blue orbs.

"do you trust me?" Clarke asks.

"with my life" Lexa says back in an instant.

Taken aback by how quickly and firmly she gets her response Clarke takes a second to take it in.  
"good, then come with me" she says, taking Lexa's hand in hers, grabbing their coats on their way out the door.

 

Looking at the house in front, Lexa is more than confused, "Clarke where are we?" she asks confusion written all over her face.,

"you'll see" is all Clarke says, opening the car door.

"Clarke wait" Lexa says, grabbing her wrist pulling her back gently.

Looking at Lexa she see's something she's never seen before, "what is it babe?" she asks softly.

"I'm sorry" Lexa whispers.

"for what?" Clarke asks, now just as confused as Lexa was only moments ago.

"for before...when...I...I didn't mean" Lexa starts, before she feels Clarke's hand cup her cheeks softly. 

"baby, I trust you, and I know you would never do anything to hurt me, or do anything that I didn't want you to, and I also know you would stop if I told you to, you proved that tonight, and the reason I said no, wasn't because I didn't want you, I always want you, you know that, I just didn't want you like that, and I know that that wasn't what you wanted either, you have nothing to apologise for" Clarke says softly brushing their noses together.

"it's not the point Clarke, I shouldn't have even tried, your right, I would never want it like that, and I should never have tried to use you or sex with you to try and make myself feel something, it was wrong...I was wrong" she croaks out.

"baby, look at me" she pleads, waiting for Lexa to open her eye's, "you have nothing to apologise for, honestly, you didn't hurt me, you stopped when I told you to, and I get why you did it, and what you wanted from it, but this is new for both of us, how we feel, I have never felt this way about anyone before and I know you haven't, and what happened tonight with....well, neither of us know how to deal with that yet, and you were still processing everything that had happened, we make mistakes, we learn from them, ok?" she says firmly but softly.

Still feeling bad and Clarke not seeing why she feels the need to apologise Lexa huffs softly and pouts.  
"seriously, don't do that, dont...dont pout, you're not playing fair" Clarke says, sighing, she knows she can't resist a pouting Lexa, "fine, I accept your apology, can you stop with that now?" Clarke says kissing her nose.

Seeing Lexa still pouting Clarke tries another tactic, she leans forward, sucking Lexa's bottom lip in her mouth biting down gently, before releasing it with a pop making Lexa moan,

"now who's not playing fair" Lexa whines.

"all's fair in love and war babe" Clarke says laughing.  
"come on let's go" Clarke says releasing Lexa's face before kissing her softly.

"you still haven't told me where we are" Lexa says.

"you'll see" Clarke says with a wink.

 

Walking up to the front door, knocking gently, Clarke takes Lexa's hand in her own intertwining their fingers.

"hey it's my favourite daughter" he says wrapping Clarke in his arms for a bear hug.

"only daughter" Clarke quips.

"that you know off" he replies.

"urgh dad seriously" Clarke groans, "move dad, I came round to actually come in, not stand on the doorstep" Clarke says pushing her dad out the way, to step inside with Lexa.

"so who is this lovely young lady" he asks.

"where's mum?" Clarke asks, ignoring her dad's question.

"right here honey" her mother says hugging her.

"hey mum" Clarke answers.

"so are we going to be introduced to your friend?" her dad asks again.

Feeling slightly out of place Lexa tugs on Clarke's hand gently.

"come on let's go sit" her mum says.

Walking into the sitting room they take their seats, Lexa and Clarke on the sofa, her mother and father on the other sitting opposite.  
"mum, dad, this is Lexa, my girlfriend, Lexa” she says, looking at her with a soft smile, this is my mum and dad, Jake and Abby" Clarke introduces.

"Lexa, it's good to finally meet you" Abby says with a smile.

"it's good to meet you too" Lexa says, meeting her smile.

"so kid, how long have you been hiding this beauty from us?" Jake says with a chuckle.

"dad" Clarke says glaring, "I haven't been hiding Lexa anywhere" she finishes.

"well excuse me, but it would've been nice to meet the treasure that has stolen my only daughter's heart, and has also tamed the anti-relationship monster within" he says laughing. 

"dad seriously" Clarke groans.

"Jake, leave her alone, this is probably why we haven't met Lexa sooner" Abby warns.

"you did well for yourself kid I'm impressed" Jake says, giving his daughter a wink, making Lexa blush.

"dad, seriously....filter" Clarke groans, putting her head in her hands.

"come on Clarke, if she's with you she must be used to no filter usage" Jake laughs, causing Clarke to groan even louder, earning a laugh from her mother.

"mum seriously, he does not need any encouragement" Clarke groans, glaring at her mother.

"ok, ok, I'll stop, so how about you tell us the reason for this impromptu visit?" Jake says turning serious.  
"OH MY GOD, Clarke, you're not pregnant are you?" Jake says, booming out in laughter at his own joke.

"mum, you're a Dr, and you have a child together, have you seriously not educated him about the birds and the bees" Clarke says seriously, causing Lexa to laugh out loud.  
"oh, so you wanna laugh at me now as well" she says turning to her girlfriend.

"what? it was a little funny" Lexa says, shrugging her shoulders.

"sofa for you tonight" Clarke says matter of factly seeing Lexa's jaw drop, "not laughing so hard now are we?" Clarke says giving her a sly wink.

"asshole" Lexa mumbles.

"so they say" Clarke quips.

"alright children, see what you've started?" Abby scolds, looking at her husband.

"ok fine, whats up?" he says seriously.

"usually the sky" Clarke answers dryly.

"so they say, I however, am still awaiting proof" Jake counters.

"Jake, Clarke" Abby warns with a slight smile, silencing the room "would anyone like a drink?" Abby asks.

 

Sitting on the sofa drinking their drinks after having explained the night's events, Jake and Abby are in shock.

"I just don't understand how a parent could treat their child that way" Abby says, in shock.

"yeah well they did" Clarke says.

"so Lexa, what happens now for you?" Abby asks softly.

"honestly, I don't know” she sighs, “I think if I'm honest, even if she apologizes, I'm not sure I want anything to do with her, at least not yet, and my dad, well...I don't think he agrees with her, but he still never said anything either, which hurts, but I would still like a relationship with him, it's my brother I feel sorry for" she answers with a deep sigh.  
She feels Clarke take her hand, rubbing circles over her knuckles soothing her, looking over she sees Clarke smiling softly at her and returns the smile, the contact did not go unnoticed by Jake and Abby who smiled at each other knowingly.

"well you've stolen this one's heart, which is funny, coz we were all starting to worry she had lost it somewhere", Jake says with a chuckle. 

"dad" Clarke stops him.  
  
"Clarke shhh, as I was saying, you've stolen this one's heart now, so I'm sure it won't be long before she has you walking down the aisle, so we'll save time and make it official, you are now apart of this family" he finishes seriously, "I mean you put up with her crap,” he motions to Clarke whose glaring at him, “you make her happy, if we didn't know that before from the way she talks about you, we can see it clear as day now, you will always have a place here" he says, getting up from the sofa, walking over and hugging her, it took a moment for it all to sink in before Lexa returned the hug, and when she did she felt him hug her tighter, it felt good, she felt accepted, she wasn't by her own parents, but here, with Clarke's she was, and now she understands why Clarke brought her here.

"I second that" Abby concurs, getting up, walking over to her hugging her as well.

"come on Clarke, group hug" Jake says chuckling.

 

"thank you" Lexa says, as they reach Clarke's car after leaving her parents house.

"for what?" she asks innocently.

"you know exactly what!" Lexa says, looking at her.

"I just introduced you my parents is all" Clarke says with a smile.

"uh-huh, well thank you" Lexa says, pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

"mmmm" Clarke hums against her lips holding her close, "shall we go home?" she mumbles.

"yeah, let's go" Lexa whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry for any mistakes, and again I apologise if this has upset anyone.  
> As always please feel free to leave feedback good or back, I'm interested to know what you all think.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day, a visit from Anya with a report of what happened after Clexa left the battle zone. Smut.  
> A night out followed by a possessive Clarke which Lexa just so happens to love, followed by some more smut.  
> Hope you enjoy.

The folllowing morning Clarke had woken up with a smile on her face, granted things in their lives weren't wasy at the moment, but she couldn't help but smile, she had tole Lexa she loved her, not the way she had wanted it to come out, but she had said it none the less, what made her smile the most was that Lexa had said it back, and that was a feeling Clarke never wanted to lose.

"babe" Clarke whisper's to Lexa.

"mmm" Lexa mumbles.

"babe" she tries again.

"mmm, Clarke" Lexa groans, not opening her eyes.

"babe, it's morning" Clarke says laughing.

"it better be" Lexa groans, opening her eye's.

"babe" Clarke says again for effect.

"yes Clarke" Lexa answers while stretching like a cat.

"mmm, your so cute when you wake up" Clarke chuckles, rolling over into Lexa snuggling, her face in her neck.

"is that the only reason you woke me up?" Lexa asks, looking down only to be greeted by a faceful of blonde locks.

"maybe" she hears being mumbled against her neck.

"Clarke" she warns.

"ok, ok, fine, Clarke says, moving and leaning on one elbow, I wanted to ask you something?" Clarke says seriously, looking into forest green eyes.

"I'm listening" Lexa says, her interest peaking.

"ok, so, you know how you've kind of been staying here every night since, well kind of since forever, well, I was wondering if you would maybe wanna make it official?" Clarke rambles.

"wait, slow down" Lexa says, taking a moment to take in the blonde's words.

"ok" Clarke whispers shyly.

"you're asking me to move in with you? officially?" Lexa says, a huge grin on her face.

"uh-huh" Clarke says with a nod.

Looking as if she is actually thinking about the answer, Lexa looks at Clarke, who has her puppy dog eye's straight on her.  
Without answering she crash's their lips together in a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth, before it can go any further Clarke pulls away slightly struggling to gain her breath, "is that a yes?" she asks breathlessly.

"I...yes" Lexa breaths against her lips before connecting them once again, pouring every ounce of emotion she has into the kiss.

"mmm, I love you" Clarke mumbles against her lips smiling.

"I love you too" Lexa says smiling back.

It was around lunch time, the shop hitting its first quiet spell of the morning, "babe, I was gonna text cool and the gang see if they wanna go out tonight, what do you think?" Clarke asks from across the other side of the shop.

"I think" Lexa says wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist making her jump, "that sounds perfect, after last night I think we could both use some down time" Lexa says, before running her tongue over Clarke's neck.

"mmm, fuck, Lex do not get me started" Clarke warns.

"or what?" Lexa teases, before biting down on her pulse point, running her hands over Clarke's breasts.

"you will lose" Clarke breaths out.

"mmmm, that's a risk I'm willing to take" Lexa mumbles into her neck smirking.

Without saying a word Clarke moves out of Lexa's grip, walks over to the front door locking it, flipping the sign to closed.  
Turning to face Lexa with her signature smirk, she stalks her way over, pushing Lexa against the wall roughly, pressing her front flush against Lexa's, she leans up to Lexa's ear, "you really wanna play this game with me?" she husks.

'fuck, I've done it now' Lexa thinks to herself. Swallowing the lump in her throat, realising she may have bitten off more than she could chew Lexa half nods nervously.

Seeing Lexa swallow harshly she knows Lexa is way out of her comfort zone, "that's what I thought" she husks again, before turning to walk away.

What she wasn't expecting was the show of force from Lexa, she feels Lexa grab her wrist pulling her back, crashing their lips together roughly, all tongue and teeth both fighting for control, 'ok let's see where she goes with this' Clarke thinks to herself, giving up control of the kiss, she feels herself being guided back through towards the stairs to their flat. "bed now" Lexa demands between rushed, heated kisses.  
Stumbling up the stairs not breaking the kiss, they make it through the front door without any injuries, as soon as the door is closed Lexa pins Clarke against the back of it roughly.  
"fuck Clarke" Lexa breaths out against her lips.

"mmm" Clarke mumbles back, rolling her hips forward to meet Lexa's not fully breaking the kiss.

Feeling like it was taking too long Clarke feels herself getting impatient, grabbing Lexa's waist roughly, she spins them round pinning Lexa to the back of the door.  
"Clarke" Lexa says taken aback.

"what, you were taking too long, I want you screaming" Clarke pants out, removing her lips from Lexa's, only to bite down hard on her neck almost drawing blood.  
Not wasting anymore time Clarke rips Lexa's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, as she reconnects her mouth the Lexa's neck.

"fuck Cl...Clarke" Lexa Stutters.

Not wanting to remove her mouth she responds by cupping Lexa's breasts, squeezing them roughly, she feels Lexa grind into her moaning at the contact.  
Pulling her mouth away, she ghosts her lips over Lexa's, running her hands down, nails scraping across tight abs, until she reaches the waistband of Lexa's jeans, undoing them with haste she wastes little time pushing them down, allowing Lexa to kick them off, quickly taking in the sight before her, Lexa in nothing but her matching underwear, she surges forward connecting their lips once more, running her hands over Lexa's back, she moves down cupping and squeezing her arse roughly, before lifting her up wrapping Lexa's legs around her waist, earning herself a loud moan, she feels Lexa grip tightly around her shoulders, relishing the feeling of being this close.  
"I want to hear you scream for me" she says, her voice dangerously low.

'fuck, I haven't seen this side before' Lexa thinks to herself.

Not even giving her the time to reply, Clarke crash's their lips together, as she runs her hand down to the waistband of Lexa's underwear, the other gripping her arse tightly, dipping down, she runs her fingers through soaking wet folds, "fuck already so wet" she moans into Lexa's mouth.  
Thrusting straight in with two fingers not allowing any time to adjust, she sets about a fast pace, working in and out of Lexa, using her own hips as leverage, gaining more pressure.

"fucckk...oh...my....Clarke" Lexa moans out loud.

"I told you baby, I wanna hear you scream, I want the neighbours to hear you scream" she rasps, thrusting deep inside Lexa with more force, curling her fingers every time she hit her spot, "I wana feel you cum around my fingers" she moans at the thought.

Dropping her head down, she sucks and bites her way to Lexa's breasts leaving as many marks as she can, feeling a little more room to move she pulls out of Lexa before slamming back inside with three fingers, resuming her vigorous pace. 

"oh...my..fuck...god...Clakreee" Lexa screams. 

And there it was, that was what she wanted to hear, pulling out, slamming back in, grinding her hips forward she could feel Lexa's walls tighten around her fingers, curling each time, she picks up her speed, moving faster, going deeper inside than she ever thought she could.  
Bringing her thumb up, she starts roughly rubbing small circles on Lexa's clit, raising her head away from Lexa's chest after leaving far too many marks than she realised, she scans the brunette's face.  
"scream for me baby" she husks before biting down hard on Lexa's neck. 

"fuck...Clarke...I...." Lexa screams loud enough to wake the dead.

As if in an instant she feels her own climax hit out of nowhere, probably because she was too consumed with the task in front of her, "fuck...Lex...I need...to...hear you, I need to hear you scream, I need to feel you cum around me" she pants out.  
Pulling all the way out before slamming back inside as hard as she could, curling her fingers one last time, Lexa's walls clamped tight around her, she felt her shudder under her touch,.  
"fuck...Clarke...im....fuck" Lexa screams into her ear. 

"that's it, let go, cum for me baby" she moans out.  
Feeling herself tipping over the edge at the constant pressure on her own clit, she feels her own high hit.  
"fuck....Lex...im....yes...fuck" she moans, before crashing their lips together, all tongue and teeth, still grinding hard into Lexa, she feel Lexa bite down hard on her bottom lip, quickly followed by the taste of her own blood, moaning into her mouth she can't get enough, she has no idea how she is still standing with how weak her legs have become, let alone still supporting Lexa aswell.

Their bodies still pressed together, foreheads resting against each other, their breathing returning to normal, their shuddering now eased off, Clarke relaxes, placing Lexa gently back on the ground.  
"Fuck Clarke...that..was...fuck" Lexa breaths out, still pressed tightly against the door.

"mmm, that was" Clarke agrees, licking the blood from her lower lip.

"fuck, Clarke" Lexa says, looking shocked.

"what?" Clarke asks confused.

"your...your lip, I'm so sorry" Lexa says, feeling embarrassed by her actions, she didn't realise how hard she had bitten Clarke, or that she had hurt her.

Pulling away, walking to the bathroom to assess the damage, she can see her lip swelling, not unsightly and nothing some make-up won't fix, walking back out to the living room she see's Lexa still standing at the door as if she's frozen in place.  
"babe, why are you still standing against the door?" she chuckles.

"Clarke your lip" she breaths out.

Walking back over to Lexa she places her hands on Lexa's waist, "baby, it's fine, I'll ice it, and put some make-up on, it's ok" she tries to reassure her.

"yeah but..." Lexa starts.  
"yeah but nothing, why did you do it?" Clarke asks teasingly.

"I...coz...I...just...fuck, I didn't even know I had....." she stutters.

"exactly, it wasn't on purpose, and even if it was, in moments like that I can't say I'm opposed too it" Clarke says with a wink, kissing Lexa quickly before pulling away.

Lexa nods, if Clarke was ok with it, she guesses she should be too.  
Walking to the freezer Clarke takes out some ice and places on her lip, "babe, can you run downstairs and grab our phones please? I'll text cool and the gang and see about tonight" she asks Lexa.

Nodding Lexa makes her way downstairs, thinking about what had just happened, she found it hard to believe, only a few weeks ago she was in a shit relationship, with someone it never felt right with, she was working at her parents firm, miserable as sin and still a virgin, yet here she is now, happy, in love, living with the person she is in love with, no longer a virgin, and having the best orgasm's of her life, 'how things have changed' she thinks, she know things are rough with her family, but with Clarke she knows it will be ok, she decides to focus on the good she has right now.

Walking back into the flat she see's Clarke sitting on the sofa with ice on her lip, taking a seat next to her she hands Clarke her phone.  
After texting everyone Clarke places her phone on the coffee table. 

"babe?" she says quietly.

"mmm" Lexa hums.

"are you ok? I mean I wasn't too rough before?" Clarke asks, a little concerned she might have pushed too far.

"what...no, why would you think that?" Lexa asks, feeling confused.

"I was just...I mean...we've never actually been...rough...like that before...and I would never...." she says weakly, pausing for a breath before she hears Lexa speak.

"Clarke, no, remember when you told me if I ever felt uncomfortable, or I didn't like something to tell you?" Clarke nods, "well that still stands, and trust me when I say EVERYTHING you do to me feels amazing, like nothing I have ever felt before, and NOTHING you have ever done has hurt me, or made me feel uncomfortable in any way, and I...actually really like it when you..um..are kind of rough and take control, it's...fuck Clarke" Lexa breaths out crawling her way over to Clarke, hovering over her, "it's hot" she breaths against Clarkes lips before connecting them in a heated kiss.

"fuck Lex...I...you...I cant...fuck" Clarke huffs, not being able to get her words out, and having Lexa this close isn't making it any easier.

"use your words Clarke" Lexa mocks.

"you...." she stops, pulling Lexa further in so she is on top of her, she nuzzles herself against Lexa's ear and tries again, "you...you're all I think about....you....you consume me in every way...and I...fuck...sometimes I feel like I can't breath when I'm around you...I love it...I...I love you, but sometimes...I hate...the way it makes me feel...it scares me" she stutters out.  
Pulling her head back, green meets blue. 

"I....I get it" Lexa says firmly, because she does, everything Clarke said she was feeling is exactly how she feels, she sighs out of relief that she's not going mad, that what she was feeling was ok because Clarke felt it too.

Snuggling on the sofa happily they hear a knock at the door, "you expecting anyone?" Lexa asks.

"nope" Clarke answers, you?"

"no, who is it?" Lexa asks.

"do I look like fucking supergirl to you, hang on and let me look....mmmm nope x-ray vision must be down" Clarke answer's sarcastically, earning her a smack on the arm.

"I guess I'll go answer it then?" Lexa says.

"I guess you will as you closest" Clarke quips.

"Clarke, were on the same sofa" Lexa counters.

"yes, but you're blocking me by laying on top of me, therefore your closer" Clarke counters again.

Huffing Lexa makes her way to the door.  
"Anya?" she says shocked.

"hey, can I come in?" she asks.

Moving to the side Anya walks into the flat, "how did you know where to find me?" Lexa asks.

"well believe it or not there aren't that many sex shops in Polis, and I figured Clarke would own the property above as well so I took a chance, and I wanted to see you in person to make sure you were ok." Anya says, taking a seat in the lazy boy recliner. "Clarke" she nods in greeting.

"Anya" Clarke greets back.

"well as you can see I'm fine" Lexa says simply.

"so I can see, there are some things you should know about what happened after you left, so you know what to expect." she says.

"ok, I'm listening" Lexa replied.

After hearing about their dad and Aden Lexa is in shock, she had no idea about what had happened, and she hadn't heard from her father either, although she had been avoiding her phone like the plague.

"oh and did you know dad has been putting money into your account since mum cut you off?" Anya adds.

"I didn't, but then again I set up a new account when I started working here, to keep it separate from the firm and mum" Lexa says simply.

"Clarke," Anya starts, "I...um, I just wanted to thank you for what you said last night, I've never seen anyone stand up to our mother...." she pauses. 

"your mother" Lexa interjects. 

"well not really, Indra," she continues nodding to Lexa, "yeah, so no one has ever stood up to her like that before, and honestly, I never thought I would say this about anyone that was with my little sister, but I'm glad she has you to look out for her" she finishes with a small smile and a nod to Clarke.

"thank you, but I only spoke the truth" Clarke replies honestly.

"so what did I miss, what happened?" Lexa asks, looking between them.

"basically Clarke here is a badass, she put mum in her place and told her a few home truths, before leaving to find you." Anya says simply.

Clarke was thankful she skimmed the details not wanting to go over it again.

"is that so?" Lexa says looking shocked.

"maybe" Clarke smiles sheepishly.

"anyway, I just wanted to check you were ok, and to fill you in, and call dad his worried" Anya says, walking to the door.

"I will, I'll see you soon" Lexa says, hugging her sister.

"count on it" Anya replies, "bye Clarke" she shouts from the door.

"bye" Clarke shouts back.

"shit" Lexa groans.

"babe, what's wrong?" Clarke says getting off the sofa walking over to Lexa.

"fuck, I'm gonna have to go back to...there and get my stuff, I only had a few clothes at Anya's coz it was only temporary, but now I'll have to get the rest of my stuff, that's not gonna be pretty." she groans.

"Lex calm down, you have stuff here, there is no rush, just call your dad when you're ready and ask him to meet you there when your...when she is out at work or something" Clarke says calmly.

"your right" Lexa says smiling pulling Clarke into her. 

"of course I am" Clarke says matter of factly.

"smart arse" Lexa says laughing.

"you happen to love my arse" Clarke grins at her.

"mmm, and these" Lexa says, running her hands over Clarke's breasts.

"I'm well aware" Clarke replies with a wink before heading into the bedroom to get ready.

'suck a tease' Lexa thinks, following not far behind.

Sitting in the club, tucked away in the corner the gang were catching up on everything that had been going on.

"are you fucking serious" Raven blurts out after hearing about Lexa's coming out and her mother's behaviour.

"only on a sunday" Clarke answers dryly.

"funny Clarke" Raven says, not being amused.

"yes, we're serious" Lexa answers, instead side eyeing Clarke with a smirk.

"I can't believe someone would do that to their own kid" Octavia says.

"it's fucking disgusting" Bellamy chimes.

"apparently Clarke gave her what for after I left, but she won't say what she said" Lexa says, glaring at Clarke.

"and I won't" Clarke says not meeting Lexa's eye.

"so what's the plan tonight? just to get wrecked?" Raven asks with a wide grin.

"no Rae, the plan was to just chill, catch up and have a few drinks, but be my guest" Clarke says, motioning to the bar.

"you are fucking not" Octavia argues.

"who says?" Raven counters.

"me if you ever want sex again" Octavia states matter of factly.

"you drive a hard bargain miss blake" Raven says seriously.

"and I'm going to the bar anyone want another?" Lexa asks.

"same again all round" Raven quickly fires off back.

"you want a hand?" Clarke offers.

"nope you're staying here, if Lexa needs help Murphy can go" Raven says, stopping her friend from leaving.

"I'll be fine they give you a tray" Lexa says laughing at their antics.

 

"so griffin, what's occurring?" Raven asks, tapping her fingers on the table.

"as in?" Clarke replies innocently, not taking her eyes away from Lexa.

"don't play coy, it doesn't suit you, and I'm sure your girl can manage a few drinks on her own, so eyes over here" Raven says, smacking her arm.

"hey, what the fuck Rae?" Clarke shouts, glaring at her friend.

"Clarke, seriously you know what she's like, so start talking" Octavia chimes in.

"ok ok, what do you want to know?" Clarke sighs.

"urm....everything" they all say in unison.

"fine, yes we're together...officially, we are living together...officially, anything else?" she asks sarcastically.

"well yeah, are you in love with her, coz it seems like you are?" Bellamy asks casually.

"yes" she answers simply.

"wow, I'm stunned, Clarke Griffin is not only in love with someone but is openly admitting it" Murphy says flabbergasted.

"yeah yeah, get over it, moving on to the next?" Clarke says, diverting her eyes back to Lexa.

"what's the sex like?" Raven blurts out.

"I thought you had been quiet for too long, someone just had to yank your chain and make you speak, and I'm not answering that" Clarke answers with a wide smile.

"RUDE" Raven says, "and you don't need to say anything at all griff coz, that right there" she says pointing to Clarke's face, "is doing all the talking for you" Raven says laughing.

"don't you ever get jaw ache?" Clarke asks her friend seriously.

"all the time and it's usually because of O" Raven says simply.

"ow what the fuck" Raven shouts, after being smacked around the head by Octavia.

"you deserved that and more, if she hadn't of smacked you upside the head I would have" Bellamy says, laughing at his sister.

"yo, griff, what's up with your face?" Raven says looking at Clarke.

"whats up with her face? I've never seen that look before, what does it mean" Raven asks the rest of the group, not getting a response from Clarke.

"umm, if I had to guess I would say it's that over there" Murphy says, pointing to the bar in the direction of Lexa.

When they all turn they see Lexa laughing with some guy at the bar, clearly too close for comfort, with his hand resting over Lexa's arm.  
"oh fuck...now I know what that face was...Clarke" Raven says, looking back to Clarke who was no longer at the table.

"shits about to get real" Octavia says.

"shall we go assist?" Murphy asks the rest of them.

"and miss the show, fuck no" Raven says seriously.  
"your an ass" Bellamy quips.

Standing at the bar waiting to be served Lexa feels hands wrap around her waist, but not familiar hands, turning abruptly she sees the culprit and it's not Clarke. 

"can I buy you a drink?" he asks, hands still wrapped around Lexa's waist. 

"no I'm good thanks, I can get my own" she answers coldly, pushing his hands away.

"come on, don't be like that" he says, trying to grab her waist again.

"I believe she has already given you her answer" another guy says interrupting.

"who the fuck are you? her boyfriend?" he says, clearly not happy at the interruption.

"if it helps you leave her alone then yes" the other guy says.

Huffing, he turns and walks away. 

"thank you" Lexa says smiling.

"your welcome, I'm Roan" he says holding his hand out.

"Lexa" she answers, shaking his hand.

"so are you on your own as well?" he asks.

"no, I'm here with my girlfriend and some friends" Lexa answers, watching him turn and look in the direction of Clarke and her friends.

"well your girlfriend is a very lucky woman" he says smoothly.

"thank you, but I would say I was the lucky one" Lexa answers, blushing and laughing a little at the compliment.

"here, take my card, and if you ever get bored of your friend give me a call" he says, putting the card on the bar in front of her, before placing his hand over her forearm.

 

Feeling a set of hands on her waist again she was about to turn and tell they guy to fuck off before she felt them same hands wrap around her waist and pull her in.  
'now them hands I know' she thinks to herself, as she relaxes into the hold.

She feels herself being turned around, facing Clarke, she sees her eyes are almost black, then Clarke surges forward crashing their lips together in a kiss that quickly become heated, She could feel Clarke's hand run down her back, then down to her arse, grabbing it pulling her in roughly, as she felt herself being pushed back against the bar, 'fuck she is gonna try and take me right here' she thinks, before she feels Clarke pull away from the kiss and lean into her ear. "you ok baby?" Clarke asks softly, trying to control her rage at someone else having their hands over Lexa. Seeing Lexa nod she turns to Roan, "can I help you with something?" she asks coldly, standing in front of the brunette protectivly.

"I'm guessing you're the girlfriend?" Roan says with a smirk.

"you're observant, now I'll ask you again, can I help you with something?" Clarke repeats frustration evident.

"not at all, I was just saying to Lexa here," he says motioning in Lexa's direction, "that you are a very lucky woman, and if she ever gets bored she should call me sometime, or maybe we could all go somewhere now" he answers with a wide smile.

"that won't be happening" Clarke seethes out, taking the card from the bar and ripping it up in front of his face, "why is it men always think women will get bored when they're with another woman, or that they would want a threesome? well trust me when I say my girlfriend really doesn't have the time to get bored, and I'm pretty sure my cock is bigger than your's if you want a pissing contest, so thanks for the offer, but you can stick it up your arse, and judging from that hair style, that's where your head spends most of its time" she says with a clip in her tone, as she leans forward, getting into his space a little, "and if you ever lay hands on her again, you will be wearing your balls as fucking earrings, am I making myself clear?" she adds through gritted teeth.

"crys....crystal" he stutters out, before turning and leaving.

Turning back Clarke see's Lexa, eyes wide, jaw hanging, "babe..I'm sorry..I see his hands on you...and..." her words were swallowed by Lexa's mouth devouring hers.  
"fuck Lex" she rasps out, losing her breath in the kiss. before she feels Lexa grab her wrist, the next thing she knows she is being dragged through the club to the bathroom. 

Walking into the bathroom Lexa thanks whatever higher power is on her side when she sees it's empty, Without saying a word she makes quick work of locking the door, before shoving Clarke up against it, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, sucking and biting Clarke's lower lip.

"fuck...babe...I" Clarke starts as she feels herself get breathless. 

"shhh, no talking" Lexa whispers.

"but..." she starts, again she's cut off by Lexa devouring her mouth, she feels herself being moved, she pulls away to see that Lexa now has her pushed against the sink counter.  
"Lex" she tries. 

"turn around" Lexa husks, as she grabs the blonde's waist turning her roughly, through the reflexion in the mirror she sees Lexa behind her devouring her neck. 

"fuck" she moans out. 

She has no idea what has come over her, but seeing Clarke jealous and effectively claim her it flipped a switch, and she knows Clarke wants to explain, but right now she just wants Clarke, and she wants her hard and fast, and if she lets Clarke explain she knows it will change the mood and that's not what she wants right now.  
Sucking on Clarke's pulse point hard, Lexa drags her nails up the inside of Clarke's thigh, "you wore this skirt on purpose, didn't you?" she husks in Clarke's ear.

"y...yes" Clarke stutters out, she has no idea what has gotten into Lexa, but she is not going to complain.

Bringing her hands to Clarke's front Lexa slowly undoes the buttons on Clarke's shirt, green never leaving blue from the reflection in the mirror.  
Once she has the buttons undone, she runs her hands up Clarke's toned skin, cupping her breasts, squeezing them roughly, dipping one hand inside her bra she pinches Clarke's nipple hard eliciting a loud moan, the other hand she runs down to the waistband of Clarke's skirt, dipping down, she lowers her hand, fingers meeting soaking wet folds, pulling another moan from the blonde. 

"fuck...baby" Clarke rasps out, as she feels the brunette biting down hard on her pulse point, making her roll her hips back into Lexa, who by now is also soaked in her own underwear.

Pulling both hands away Lexa hears Clarke moan at the lack of contact, bending down behind Clarke, she runs her hands up Clarke's thighs, stopping when she gets to her underwear, pulling them down and away roughly, she stands up, running her fingers over Clarke's clit as she feels her buck her hips searching for more, pulling away again, she hears another moan from Clarke. 

"just fuck me already babe...please..fuck...I..I need you" she begs.

Grabbing onto the hem of Clarke's skirt she pulls it up around her waist exposing her completely. "fuck Lex" Clarke moans, feeling the chill to her bare skin.

Pressing her front to Clarke's back, "put your hands on the counter and lean forward" Lexa husks, before taking it in her mouth nipping it roughly. "spread your legs" she rasps in Clarke's ear.

"fuck" Clarke breathes out as she obliges the request, she feels Lexa move her hand to her breast dipping inside her bra, squeezing and pinching her nipple.

Seeing Clarke this way was turning Lexa on more than she thought possible, she has thought about it a few times, looking at Clarke she can see she is focused on what Lexa is doing with her nipple, taking the opportunity she quickly moves two fingers to Clarke's entrance from behind, feeling Clarke unconsciously roll her hips back, she slams her fingers inside with force.

"oh...my...fuck...Lexa" Clarke shouts, Lexa can hear talking outside the door, probably people waiting to use the bathroom but she can't bring herself to care, all she cares about is making Clarke scream as loud as she can, in public or not.

Pushing her centre against the back of her hand she uses the extra leverage to thrust into Clarke harder and faster, curling her fingers pushing deeper and deeper inside, hitting that spot, "I want you Clarke" she husks, popping the 'K' the way she knows Clarke likes it.

"you've....got...me baby...I...I'm...all...yours" Clarke stutters out at the brutal force she is being taken right now, blue locks with green in the mirror. 

"you're mine" Lexa husks. 

"your's baby" Clarke answers, feeling her legs weaken, she's not sure how much longer she can last, the pace that Lexa has set is out of this world, she has the technique of fast, hard and curling her fingers just at the right spot mastered, and right now Clarke feels like she about to see stars.

Pulling out from Clarke, Lexa slams back into with three fingers, not allowing Clarke the time to miss the contact, she thrusts in and out as hard and as fast as she can, using her own body to thrust forward. 

"oh...my...fuck....you" Clarke shouts, as she moves a hand to the back wall bracing herself, the feeling of Lexa fucking her this way felt unbelievable, but she was afraid if she didn't she would end up through the wall.  
Moving her hand from Clarke's breast, she moves her hand to Clarke's hair gripping it hard, turning the blonde's head so she could face her albeit awkwardly. 

"fuck Lex" Clarke starts, but is cut off by Lexa's tongue in her mouth, rolling her tongue in Clarke's mouth, exploring everything that was Clarke, she can't help but moan at the feeling of fucking Clarke this way. 

"it's your turn to scream for me" Lexa husks, pulling away from the kiss, leaving Clarke even more breathless if that was possible.

Blue meets green in the mirror and that's all it took to tip her over the edge, the look of hunger and want in Lexa's eye's, the sheer force of Lexa fucking her hard and deep, she feels her walls clamp down, rocking her hips to meet Lexa's thrusts, "oh....babe....fuck..right.... there....yes..im...fuck...im...cumming...so..fucking...hard" she screams as loud as she can, riding out the waves of pleasure, her legs getting weaker, her breathing erratic, but she also feels Lexa is not letting up her pace either.

Feeling Clarke's walls relax as she comes down from her first high, she starts rocking her hips forward thrusting harder, releasing her grip on her hair, she moves her hand to Clarke's breast, squeezing and cupping roughly, as she feels Clarke's walls start to tighten again around her fingers, Lexa feels a gush of Clarke's wetness dripping over her hand, she bites down on Clarke's pulse point hard, not relenting on her pace. 

"Lex...oh..my..ff...what" Clarke breathes out heavily. Coming down from her second high, her legs give way, she feels Lexa quickly take her hand away from her breast and snake it around her holding on to her tightly. 

"it's ok, I've got you" Lexa whispers, as she feels Clarke starting to calm, her shuddering slowing down, she can hear her breathing fast but not as erratic.

"oh, my god...fuck you" Clarke says, looking at Lexa in the mirror, pulling her skirt back down after locating her underwear, straightening herself out now she the use of her legs back.

"what did I do?" Lexa asks innocently. 

Turning so they're now facing, standing in each other's arms, "fuck you woods, you know exactly what you did" Clarke says, looking her straight in the eye.

"well I thought making you cum twice would be a good thing" Lexa smirks.

"you can be smug, just this once" Clarke says, bringing her in for a deep kiss.

"mmm, I plan on being smug a lot more than just once" Lexa mumbles against her lips.

"well, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to you doing that too me again" Clarke husks, bringing her in to whisper in her ear, "you do know, no one has ever done that to me before."

Lexa pulls back slightly looking confused, "what?" she asks.

"made me cum, twice" Clarke answers, meeting her eye.

"soooo, I was the first one to make you....you know, although that's twice now by the way, and I'm the first one to make you cum twice?" Lexa asks, feeling even more smug.

"mmm" Clarke hums," and if you want to round it off to three, you're the only one I have ever let take me like that" she says seriously.

Looking confused and shocked, Clarke can tell she's not getting it, sighing, she continues "I like to be in control, and I don't give it up, not since....and even then that..." she gestures to what just happened, "didn't happen, so yes you're the only person I have ever let take me that way" she finishes.

Gone is the smugness, replaced with a sweet smile "I love you" Lexa whispers, and she means it now more than ever, she loves how much Clarke trusts her, enough to give that up and to let her do what she wanted.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Clarke begins, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I just see him with his hands on you and I kinda lost it for a minute, I know you're 'mine' but you're not property to own, but it doesn't mean I like seeing some greasy haired asshole with his paws all over you, and I know you can take care of yourself, I just...." she says before being interrupted. 

"Clarke it's fine, really, if you couldn't tell, I actually really liked it, you being jealous is hot as fuck, and I...I liked it when you basically claimed me in front of him" Lexa finishes shyly.

"mmm, I don't own you, but you are mine" Clarke says, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"and you Clarke" Lexa says, popping the 'K' "are mine" Lexa says smiling, knowing the effect she has on the blonde when she says her name.

"fuck babe, we need to get home, and I haven't forgotten I owe you two now" Clarke says with her signature smirk.

 

"do you think one of us should go and see if they're ok?" Octavia asks the rest of the table.

"are you kidding, did you not see the look on Clarke's face, they will be fucking each other's brains out in the bathroom or somewhere" Raven answers quickly.

"and I for one have been on the receiving end of a murderous Clarke Griffin, after interrupting her when in the middle of...that, and I am not stupid enough to do that again" Bellamy adds.

"SEX, Bellamy, it's called SEX" Octavia shoots at her brother.

"I know that, I was being polite" he counters.

"nu-uh, you know as well as I do, they are fucking plain and simple" Raven adds.

"well, either way I don't think anyone of us are brave enough, or stupid enough to interrupt Clarke and Lexa when their in the middle of it" Murphy adds.

"what is it with you guys and not being able to use the words sex or fucking?" Octavia says, looking at her brother and his boyfriend.

 

Walking back to their friends after receiving a lot of annoyed and disgusted looks from the people waiting in line for the bathroom, they didn't have a care in the world, fingers intertwined, wide smiles on their faces.

"I told you they were fucking didn't I" Raven shouts.

Stopping dead in their tracks, Lexa can't even be bothered with blushing after what just happened, while Clarke just glares at her friend.

"yup so were" Octavia chimes in.

"we were, and now we're leaving to go and fuck some more" Lexa says, with a huge smirk on her face, earning her a wide smile from Clarke.

'well this is new, since when was Lexa ever this bold?' Clarke thinks to herself.

"ok, what have you done to Lexa, griffin? she wasn't like this before" Raven asks, shocked looking between the pair.

"I have done nothing" Clarke says smiling.

"no, actually it was all me" Lexa says with an ever wider smirk.

"on that note, we're leaving" Clarke says, smiling at Lexa.

"you guys are disgusting" Octavia groans.

"yup, that's what everyone queuing for the bathroom thinks as well" Lexa quips.

"seriously Clarke, whatever you have done to Lexa, make it right, I'm not sure I can cope with this new version" Octavia says, backing her girlfriends earlier statement.

"she's perfect as she is" Clarke answers, still smiling at Lexa, earning herself a wide smile in return.

"as I said disgusting" Octavia repeats.  
"ok loves young dream, go get your rocks off and we'll see you soon, another film night maybe?" Raven asks.  
"definitely." Clarke and Lexa say in unison, both still with dopey smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm loving writing this story and I've had some amazing comments, I hope you all continue to enjoy it.  
> Apologies for any mistakes and as always I would love to hear what you all think.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the night, followed by the next day.  
> A visit from Gustus and Aden.  
> And a family meal that gets interrupted...twice.

The taxi ride home was a very long and very torturous one, full of teasing and inappropriate touching, Lexa felt like she was ready to burst, she still hadn't cum yet and after what Clarke had told her earlier that evening, she was more than ready to see how many more of Clarke's first's she could be.

Pulling up outside the flat, they paid the driver as quickly as they could, not even realising how much of a tip thy had given him, not to mention the near floor show.

Fumbling their way up the stairs, groping and grabbing, sloppily kissing each other, trying to get as many of their clothes of as they could before reaching the inside of the flat, they burst through the door after fumbling with the lock scaring the dog on their way through.

"I want you Clarke" Lexa says, as she pushes Clarke against the wall in their bedroom.

"you have me" Clarke says simply, attaching her lips to Lexa's neck, trailing her tongue over soft tanned skin before biting down hard.

"fuck..Clarke you know what I mean" Lexa gets out, snaking her hand around to unclasp Clarke's bra, exposing the ample chest she loves so much.

"I do and the answer is still the same, you have me" Clarke husks, pulling her mouth away from Lexa's neck, snaking her hand around and removing her bra, both exposed from the waist up.

Done with talking, Lexa decides on taking action, leaning around she pulls the zip down to Clarke's skirt, letting it drop to the floor, raking her eye's down, she sees the dampness seeping through Clarke's underwear, although she's also sure that is has something to do with the events earlier that night.  
Lowering herself, she takes Clarke's underwear in her hands yanking them down roughly, standing as Clarke steps out of them, turning, she walks over to the cupboard and gets out the toy box, picking the one she wants, she makes her way over to where Clarke is still standing, completely exposed with a smirk on her face.

"oh, that's what you meant, you should have been more specific" Clarke comments on the strap-on in Lexa's hands.

"is this specific enough?" Lexa quips back.

"maybe, what are planning on doing with it?" Clarke asks innocently, as Lexa is now standing right in front of her.

"I'm going to fuck you with it! specific enough?" Lexa says with a wide smirk, "I also want you over there on the bed" she finishes.

"oh do you know?" Clarke answers teasingly.

"we'll see whose the one being teased in about....mmmm 3 minutes" Lexa concludes.

"bed" she demands.

Doing as told, even though she usually hates it, with Lexa it was different, Clarke sways her arse over to the bed, turning so she is laying on her back, resting on her elbow's.  
Eye's zoned in on Lexa who was now also naked, tightening the straps around her waist, she shamelessly rake's her eye's over every inch of the brunette in front of her and if she wasn't wet before, she knows she is dripping now.

Crawling her way up the bed, hovering directly above Clarke, green meets blue, "is there anything you don't like?" Lexa asks seriously but softly.

"there is, but they are also things I've never tried with you so I cant answer that" she says honestly.

"ok, just tell me if you don't" Lexa says, she hopes it doesn't happen, she wants to make Clarke feel good, she wants to try new things and new ways to make that happen, so in this moment, she is going to go on instinct and how Clarke's body reacts to her.

Leaning down Lexa takes Clarke's lips in her own, it's heated and full of want, both fighting for control until Lexa pulls away, running her tongue over Clarke's collarbone, she moves down to her two favourite things in the world, roughly taking one of Clarke's nipples in her mouth, she bites down hard, before soothing it with her tongue, making Clarke arch her back, pushing more of her breast inside Lexa's mouth. 

"fuck...babe" Clarke moans.

Moving to the other, giving the same amount of attention, she wastes little time sucking on her other nipple being sure to mark her.  
Keeping her mouth firmly where it is, she scrapes her nails down along Clarke's toned torso, making sure she feels every touch, and Clarke can clearly feel everything, she feels the blonde grip her hair tightly before she feels her try and direct further down to her centre. 'not happening' she thinks to herself.  
Not giving in to Clarke's wants, Lexa continue's dragging her fingers down until she reaches her destination, running her fingers through Clarke's soaking wet folds, she teases at the entrance, earning another moan from Clarke, who in all honesty hasn't stopped moaning since she started her ministrations.  
Not wanting to waste any more time, she thrusts two fingers straight inside Clarke's tight walls. 

"fuck....baby...that's..." Clarke tries but her words fail her. Not relenting on her pace, she decides to rub circles over Clarke's exposed clit, "oh...my...fuck...Lexaaa" Clarke shouts.

Without warning Lexa pulls out, thrusting three fingers deep inside Clare's pussy, working in and out as deep and as hard as she could, making sure to curl her fingers in just the right spot, feeling Clarke's body tense she knows she's close, but she also doesn't want her to cum yet, not this way.

Removing her fingers from inside the blonde and her mouth from Clarke's breast's, Lexa sits back on her heels, looking down at Clarke, who is now flushed in the face, breathing erratic, and looking more than annoyed.

"wh...why..did you..fuck why did you stop?" Clarke finally manages.

"I want to try something else" Lexa says, trying not to sound as shy as she feels.

"tell me" Clarke almost begs, not wanting to wait any longer.

"I want you to turn around" Lexa says, a little unsure but going with it.

Obliging Clarke turns so she is now on all fours, "like this baby?" Clarke husks, turning her head a little to see Lexa's face, who has her eye's wide at the new position.

"yes..like that" Lexa alost moans, moving herself up, positioning herself behind Clarke.

Leaning forward, her front pressed to Clarke's back, she places blazing hot kisses over Clarke's shoulder's, nipping and sucking leaving more marks.  
Taking the dildo in her hand, she runs it through Clarke's dripping wet folds, teasing at the centre before running it through again, "please...Lex..please...baby...I....need you" Clarke begs. for the second time that night Clarke was being taken in a way she wasn't used to, but it was what Lexa wanted, so she would go with it 'coz fuck' she wants a repeat of earlier.

"what do yo need Clarke?" Lexa hisks.

"I need you inside me...now" Clarke demands, being done with wasting time. 'she is using my own words against me, I'll remember that' Clarke thinks to herself.

Running the tip through wet folds once more, she angle's the dildo at Clarke's entrance, pushing the head in slightly waiting for any resistance, "fuck...baby...please" Clarke begs once more.

Pushing further inside, she finds hardly any resistance which isn't surprising with how wet Clarke is, she rolls her hips, pushing all the way inside, as Clarke bucks her arse backwards grinding into her, pulling nearly all the way out, she thrusts back in with force, gripping tight onto Clarke's waist to keep her steady, probably enough to mark the blonde.

Picking up her rhythm she sets her pace, working in and out of the blonde fast and hard, "fuck...Clarke" Lexa moans out, removing one of her hands, she snakes it around Clarke's ribcage, latching onto one of her breasts, squeezing roughly. 

"fuck...Lex...yes" Clarke moans, thrusting her hips back even harder into Lexa.

Both setting a vigorous pace, hips meeting with force with every thrust, Clarke can feel herself at the edge, knowing Lexa can feel it too.

Wanting to change the position, Lexa leans back on the heels of her feet, she roughly grabs Clarke's waist pulling her back with her, Clarke now sitting in Lexa's lap, with the angle changed Clarke can't help but moan, "fuck...baby...your...so....fuck...deep...im...so....fuck" she moans, lifting herself up before dropping back down.

Lexa is loving this new angle, she can feel the base of the toy against her own clit even more, and the force that Clarke is slamming down into her has her at her own peak, "mmm..fuck...Clarke...me..." she stutters out, leaning back so she is able to take more of Clarke's weight, she snakes one hand around cupping her breast roughly, pinching and twisting the hard bud between her fingers, the other hand she runs down to Clarke's swollen clit, furiously rubbing large lazy circles.

Leaning back more into Lexa, Clarke raises one arm around the back of Lexa's neck, gripping her hair roughly, she turns Lexa's face to meet her own, bringing her in for a heated messy kiss, all tongue and teeth, sucking down on Lexa's lower lip, she bites down hard, drawing blood from the brunette when she feels Lexa add more pressure to her throbbing clit.

Drawing her hips back, Lexa makes a point of thrusting harder, working that spot deep inside that she knows loves.

Then it hits, it hits them both, the combination of Lexa thrusting in and out of her with a pace that only a greek god would be capable of, the pressure on her clit, and Lexa teasing her nipple Clarke can't hold out any longer, her walls tighten, her body shudders her breathing so erratic she swears she will need an oxygen mask when this is over,  
"Lex...fuck..baby...I'm..cumming...fuck" she screams, as she continue's to grind down hard against the dildo. 

That mixed with Clarke's moans is what sends Lexa over with her, "fuck...Clarke...im...me.....fuck...." she shouts, as her thrusts become sloppy and more lazy, her entire body feeling like it's on fire.  
Collapsing on the bed in a heap, Lexa on top of Clarke's back still with the dildo inside, they start to gather their breath, the shuddering tapering off, "fuck...baby...that...was..." Clarke sighs, maybe still a little in shock at the way Lexa had been tonight.

"it...was...mmmm" Lexa mumbles into girlfriends back, running lazy kisses over her shoulder.

"you know we're not done yet right?" Clarke husks, glancing at the brunette.

"what do you mean?" Lexa asks with a confused look on her face.

"I mean WE" gesturing between them, "are not done!" she says, as she turns, climbing on top of Lexa who is still wearing the strap-on.

"oh" Lexa says with a smirk.

Feeling Clarke move above her, she looks down to see her very sexy girlfriend rubbing her wet centre along the dildo, "fuck" Lexa mutters out.

Clarke leans down, taking Lexa's lips in her own for a heated kiss, grinding her hips back and forth, she drops one hand down between their bodies, taking the dildo, lining it up at her entrance, without warning she drops herself down, not allowing either of them to adjust, she starts grinding down with force, the kiss only being broken by Lexa.

"fuck...Clarke...you...you could...have...fuck you could have warned me" she stutters out.

"and where would the fun be in that?" Clarke rasps, sitting up, allowing her girlfriend below her to have the perfect view of her ample breast bouncing in front of her.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa blurts out, eye's wide at the view in front of her.

"yes baby?" Clarke answers seductively.

"I..." Lexa huffs, not being able to get her words out, too engrossed at the sight before her.

Leaning forward, Clarke brings Lexa in with a heated kiss full of want and desire, grinding down, she feel's Lexa's breath hitch. "mmm" she hums, pulling her mouth away before sucking and nipping her way down to Lexa's pert breast's, slowing her grinding, she sucks a stiff nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue, before biting down on it hard.

"oh....my....Clarke" Lexa moans, arching her back, seeking more contact, moving to the other side keeping up her ministrations, she feels Lexa buck her hips up.

Sitting up, Clarke leans back resting her hands on Lexa's thigh's, rocking her hips back and forth, setting a gruelling pace, she can feel Lexa thrusting up, meeting her with every movement.

Resting herself on one elbow for a better view, Lexa grips Clarke's waist hard with her other hand, "Clarke" she moans out, not even knowing what else she can say at this point, the only thing on her mind is the hot blonde riding her.

Holding a hand out, she pulls Lexa closer to her, wrapping one arm around her girlfriend's neck, she grips her hair with her other hand, pulling her into her chest, "I need you baby" she pleads.

Taking the hint, both arms wrapped tightly around Clarke's waist, she takes one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue, giving Clarke what she wants, not that she is opposed, she would never turn down an opportunity to have her face in Clarke's' ample chest.

Her grinding becoming more erratic, she can feel herself on the edge, rocking down harder and faster, Clarke takes one of Lexa's hands in her own, guiding it down to her exposed clit, "touch me baby" she whispers.

Rubbing her fingers furiously over Clarke's clit, she can tell she is close, with her stiff nipple in her mouth, she can feel how fast Clarke's heart is beating, feeling Clarke grind down hard, she places her other hand behind her on the bed to steady herself, before thrusting her hips up into Clarke as hard as she can, meeting every time in a fluid motion, the pressure of the dildo against her own heat, and the feeling of Clarke grinding down hard, she's on the edge along with Clarke, adding more pressure to Clarke's clit, biting down hard on her stiff bud, she can feel Clarke start to tense above her.

"fuck...baby...I'm gonna...im...fuck" Clarke moans, as she hits her peak, sending Lexa over the edge with her. 

"Clarke...fuck...im....cum...with me.....fuck" Lexa moans, as her body shudders under her girlfriend.

Releasing her grip, Clarke takes Lexa's face in her hand's, blue meets green, "I'm there baby" she whispers as they ride out their highs. 

"Clarke...fuck...I love you" Lexa pants out, her lips ghosting over Clarke's. 

"I love you too Baby" Clarke whispers, crashing their lips together in a slow sloppy kiss, as they ride out the last of their high together, as the shuddering taper's of Clarke leans her weight forward, forcing Lexa to lay down, not breaking the kiss, she rests her weight on top of her girlfriend as she raises her hips slightly removing the now soaking wet toy from herself.

"fuck babe" she whispers against Lexa's lips, "I don't think I've ever come so much in one night" she finishes, smiling against her girlfriend's mouth.

"mmmm" Lexa hums, wrapping her arms tightly around Clarke, before rolling them over.

Lifting herself up, she rests back on her heels, removing the strap-on, placing it on the side, before laying down beside Clarke, her head taking up residence on Clarke's chest.  
Running her fingers through Lexa's hair, Clarke goes into her own thought's, she can't help but think about how much of an effect Lexa has on her, how much she has changed and opened herself up with the brunette, how she willingly lets Lexa take her any way she want's, never has she been so exposed in every single way than she is right now, and as scary as it is, she know's she is definitely not opposed it either.

The next morning.

"baby, make it stop" Clarke groans into her girlfriend's neck.

"I can't Clarke" Lexa moans.

"not acceptable, you can do anything, so please just make it stop" Clarke grumbles.

"I actually can't do anything with you laying on top of me" Lexa says laughing at her girlfriend.

"what is that noise anyway? it should be illegal" Clarks moans, rolling off Lexa.

"it's the front door Clarke" Lexa says simply, because really, it's obvious.

"well what are you waiting for?" Clarke says, opening one eye to look at Lexa.

"urgh, you're lucky I love you" Lexa sighs, getting up, throwing on some joggers and a t-shirt.

"dad, Aden?" Clarke hears from her pit, 'fuck, fuck,fuck, get up griffing now' she scolds herself.

 

"come in" Lexa offers, "what are you both doing here? let me guess Anya told you where we lived?" she asks curiously.

"well, it's good to see you too?" Gustus says, walking into the flat.

"hey sis, I've missed you" Aden says, hugging his older sister.

"I've missed you too" Lexa says, returning the hug.

"ok, that's enough, I can't actually breath now" Aden breaths out, pretending to gasp for air.

"funny" Lexa says dryly, walking over to her father.

"take a seat, can I get you anything to drink?" Lexa asks them both.

"no, thank you, I actually want to talk to you about something, you and Clarke, where is she by the way?" Gustus asks, looking around.

"right here" Clarke chimes, walking into the living room, "it's good to see you both again I hope" Clarke says with a small smile.

"trust me, I'm not her to start trouble, that's my wife's department" Gustus says dryly.

"well ok then, what can we do for you" Clarke says, taking her a seat next to Lexa, intertwining their fingers together. 'if he has a problem with it, it's just tough' Clarke thinks.

"well, the reason we're here is because, well, we wanted to see you, and also I would like to take you all to lunch, there are some things I would like to discuss, Anya will be meeting us there." Gustus says, looking at his daughter with hopeful eyes.

"and where is she?" Lexa asks coldly.

"I don't know, but she won't be at lunch" Gustus answers.

Looking to Clarke she receives a small nod, "ok we'll come" Lexa says looking back to her father.

"great, and Clarke, I would also like to use this time to get to know you better, I know our first meeting was less than delightful, and I just want to say that I have no problem anyone's sexuality, least of all my daughter's, all I ever want is for her to be happy, and I can see that she is, so thank you for making her happy, and thank you for taking care of her when I should have" he says sincerely.

"hopefully we can leave our first meeting in the past, and use this as a way to move forward, and Lexa's happiness is also very high on my list of priorities" Clarke says smiling at Gustus, before looking to her girlfriend.

"I can see that" Gustus says with a proud smile.

 

"so, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Lexa asks her father, sitting in the restaurant with Anya, Aden and Clarke, it feels surprisingly not awkward.

"well" he starts, "I know Anya informed you of the...events that took place after you left" he pauses, receiving a nod from Lexa so he continue's, "your m..my wife is very stubborn as you know, and honestly I cannot see her budging from her stance with you, that being said, whatever happens between me and her, I don't want that to effect my relationship with my three children." he says before continuing, "I want you to know I have made some...decisions, I'm not sure if you are all aware, but everything from the firm, to the money, to the house is all in my name, so I have changed my will" he pauses looking around the table seeing confused looks from everyone, "when I die, the house will be split between the three of you, the firm will be left to Anya and Lexa, Aden, when you come of age you to will have a say in the running of the business, and the money will be split evenly between the three of you, I have also set up accounts for each of you, which will have regular payments made for you to use as you wish effective immediately, Aden, although you have an account of your own, you have a limit and you need my approval, and should anything happen to me, then you will need Anya's, I know you know how to wrap Lexa around your little finger to get what you want, Anya not so much" he finishes with a small chuckle.

"wow" they all say in unison including Clarke, who right now still has no idea why she there.

"and Clarke" he starts. 'oh fuck, here we go' she thinks. "apart from wanting to get to know my daughter's girlfriend, there was another reason I wanted you here, it's clear to me that even though you and my daughter have only been together for a short time, I can see how much you love her, I mean you even declared it to my wife" he says laughing at the memory, this causes Lexa to look at Clarke with wide eyes, Clarke only shrugging her shoulder's at her girlfriend, avoiding meeting the green abyss.  
"anyway, I can see that you love her, and I can see that she is in very good hands, and I believe that you will look after her, and give her everything she deserve, that being said, I want you to have this" he says passing her a tightly wrapped package, "I want you to open it when you are on alone, you will know what it is for, and only use it when the time is right, it also stays our little secret" he says seriously, looking between Clarke and Lexa.

"um, thank you?" Clarke says confused, taking package, placing it in her bag.

"and Lexa, no trying to get it out of her what it is, you will also find out when the time is right" he says sternly.

"I promise" Lexa says, nodding at her father.

"umm dad, is there something your not telling us?" Anya asks concerned, the events all seeming a little strange.

"no, but on account of recent events with your mother, I needed to get my house in order, and know that if anything happens to me, or I die that my three children will be well looked after, it has become clear to me that this is not my wife's priority." he finishes.

"mmm, ok?" Anya says, not quite believing her father.

"so, now that the business taken care off, if no one has anything they would like to discuss, might I suggest we order some food, I feel like I could eat a stallion right now" he says laughing, looking to the rest of the table.

 

Sitting around the table with her family, Lexa realised that for the first time in a long time she was truly happy, looking to the gorgeous blonde beside her, she realised that without her actually knowing it, she was responsible.

"you ok?" she hears, being brought from her thoughts, as she feels Clarke pull her closer.

"I'm happy" she whispers into the blonde's ear, as she nuzzles into her neck taking in her scent, "I love you Clarke" she says barely above a whisper, not forgetting they are with company.

"mmm" Clarke hums.

Lifting her head away from the comfort of Clarke's neck, she feels Clarke pull her in, pecking her on the lips quickly, before she turns her head slightly, "I love you to baby", Clarke whispers softly, blue meets green, a conversation full of unsaid words.

Being interrupted by someone clearing their throat they turn expecting Anya to say something, instead they are greeted by Abby and Jake.

"mum, dad? what are you doing here?" Clarke asks, a little shocked they are all in the same place at the same time.

"well I would assume the same as you Clarke, people do come here to eat, correct?" Abby replies dryly.

"uh, yeah I guess so" Clarke answers, eyeing them both.

"Clarke's parent's I presume?" Gustus says standing, offering his hand in greeting.

"we are" Abby says glancing over to Lexa to see her nod in return. "it's a pleasure to meet you" she finishes. taking his hand followed by Jake.

"well, why don't you join us, it would be good to get to know the other half of the family" he says laughing.

"thank you" Abby and Jake answer in unison, taking their seats.

"we have only just ordered, let me call the waiter over, we'll get your's added with ours" he says, getting the waiter's attention.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Lexa says. standing making her way to the ladies room, shocked to find who she see's when she steps inside.

"well look who it is"

"Niylah, what a pleasant surprise" Lexa says dryly, walking past her to enter the toilet cubicle.

"you know, hanging around in bathroom's isn't really a great way to meet new people, or are you waiting for someone?" Lexa asks, when she see's Niylah in the same spot she left her.

"I suppose you're pretty pleased with yourself?" she asks.

"I don't know what you want me to say Niylah, I really don't, you and Clarke were never together, you make it sound like I stole her from you and you know that's not what happened" Lexa states firmly.

"you did" Niylah says simply.

"if that's what you want to think then fine, I'm not going to try and change your mind" Lexa counters.

"good, because you wont" Niylah says, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"so Clarke, while Lexa is using the ladies, I wanted to ask what you think about this whole mess, and how Lexa is coping with it?" Gustus asks.

"honestly, I think if you want to know how Lexa feels you should ask her, but if you want my opinion, I think anything that anything that happens moving forward as far as Indra is concerned will seem forced, I mean...I get why you did what you did, but it's also going to be hard for Lexa to know if she is trying to make up for everything because she wants to, or if it's because she has been given an ultimatum to do so, if she even bothers at all that is" Clarke answers honestly.

"you make some very good point's, and if Indra never tries to make things right, then what? Lexa is still a part of this family, whether my wife likes it or not, not to mention we are a big family, what about family functions and the likes? would Lexa come?" Gustus asks.

"again, I can't speak for Lexa, but as long as the rest of your family don't share the same views as your wife, I don't see that it would be an issue, I'm sure they could spend a couple of hours breathing the same air, they don't even have to speak to each other, I'm sure it can't be that difficult." Clarke says, noticing Lexa still hasn't returned,  
"if you'll excuse me" Clarke says standing, making her way to the bathroom.

"of course" Gustus says, already knowing where she is going.

 

 

"babe, are you o..." Clarke stops in her tracks, seeing who is in the bathroom with Lexa, "for fuck sake, you are literally everywhere" Clarke says dryly, walking over, standing next to her girlfriend.

"Clarke, I might have known you wouldn't be far behind" Niylah says with a smirk.

"are you ok babe?" she asks, turning to face Lexa, ignoring Niylah's presence.

"yeah I'm good." Lexa says, smiling at the blonde.

"good, you coming back out?" Clarke asks, taking Lexa's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers.

"oh yes, quite the family gathering you have going on out there." Niylah says, stopping them in their tracks.

"seriously, Niylah, you need to get over this, it's not healthy, you know that don't you?" Lexa says coldly, getting annoyed with the situation.

Reaching her hand up, Clarke takes Lexa's cheek, guiding her face away from looking at Niylah, "baby, cmon let's go" she whispers.

"it's a shame your mother couldn't be here, you would have a full house" Niylah says smugly.

"and what would you know..." Lexa starts, stepping forward closing the space between her and Niylah, before she's stopped by Clarke standing in front her, gripping her waist, holding her firmly in place.

"more than you think" Niylah says coldly, "and Clarke, why so hostile all the time? what? you won't even look at me now?" Niylah finishes.

"there is nothing to say that hasn't already been said, and honestly anything I do have to say you won't like, my mother also taught me if I don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all, and that's what I'm doing" Clarke says, without turning her head away from Lexa, green still locked with blue.

Pressing forward, Lexa crashes her lips against Clarke's in a heated kiss, turning them, she presses Clarke against the wall, feeling Clarke moan into her mouth, nails digging into her back from Clarke trying to pull her even closer, letting out a low moan of her own at the feeling.

"well, that sent a very clear message" Clarke says breathlessly, pulling back slightly, resting against Lexa's forehead as she hears the door click shut behind them.

"mmmm, I should have done that a lot sooner" Lexa says barely above a whisper.

"seriously though babe, you shouldn't let her get to you like that, she is like a stray cat, the more you feed her, the more she will come back" Clarke says, looking at her girlfriend.

"that's easy for you to say Clarke" Lexa sighs.

"it's not actually, we were friends before we were anything else, and I hate that she is hurting because of me, but I also know that I was honest with her from the start, and maybe I should have stopped it sooner, but I can't control how someone feels, I can only control what I do, and I refuse to get into it anymore with her, I'm done with her shit." Clarke says seriously.

"I guess so" Lexa says quietly, looking down.

"what is it?" Clarke asks, noticing the change in her girlfriend.

"its just...what..if...you...we" she starts.

"babe don't, don't do this, you know how I feel about you" Clarke says softly.

"yeah but..." Lexa tries before she gets cut off.

"but nothing, baby, I love you. Yes, I have slept with more than I would like to admit, even to myself, but I never wanted to be with any of them, I never wanted to commit myself to anyone, you know that, but you...fuck...you just swept in, like I don't even know what, and pulled apart everything that I knew, this is it, Lex, your it, and I want you to listen, because I only plan on saying this once for this reason ok?" when Lexa nods she continue's, "one day I'm going to marry you, we're going to have a big family, with loads of kids, loads of dogs, a nice big country house somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and were going to grow old together, in our nice big house with all my artwork all over the walls, watching our grandkids playing in the garden, that's what I want Lex, that's all I see for my future, and not with anyone else, you and only you, do you understand what I'm saying?" Clarke says softly.

"I think so" Lexa says with a small smile.

"oh my god babe, do you seriously want me to get down on one knee and propose right now to prove it to you coz I will" Clarke says with a chuckle.

"no, I don't, coz I wanna be the one to propose to you" Lexa says, bringing her in for a sweet kiss.

"mmmm, we'll see" Clarke mumbles against her lips.

 

Walking back out to the restaurant, Niylah, thank god was nowhere to be seen, Anya and Aden were making their way back from the bar with some more drinks, Jake, Abby and Gustus were deep in conversation.

"there you two are, we thought you had run off" Gustus says, smiling at the pair.

"nope, no running off" Lexa says, turning to smile at Clarke, who returns an even bigger smile.

"so we were just saying that Gustus, Anya and Aden should join us for the BBQ next week, what do you girls think?" Abby asks them both.

'well this is new, actually being asked what I think about something, and being included in making plans' Lexa thinks to herself.

"I'm ok with it if Lexas is" Clarke answers, looking at her girlfriend who nods her reply.

"great it's all set then" Gustus says with a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I'm so happy with how people have responded to this story, it's amazing.  
> Apologies for any mistakes, as always feel free to leave feed back, I love hearing what you all think.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets back to her artwork, Lexa has a mini breakdown but finds comfort where he needs it from the most.  
> The pair go for a meal and things shift between them.
> 
> I know I apologise at the end of every chapter for any mistakes made, but it has been brought to my attention regarding spelling mistakes and the lay out etc, so I would like to take this opportunity again to apologise for any errors, I am a first time writer and I am completely knew to all of this, all I can do is try and improve.  
> I hope you enjoy the story.  
> Thank you guys again

The next day the shop had been slow, Clarke had decided to go upstairs early to try and get some painting done, it was the first time she had tried since she had drawn Lexa, she was feeling excited, everything was coming together, She was happy, she was in love, things were going well between her and Lexa, the shop was doing well, she was slowly getting her inspiration back, and she was making plans for the future, something she never did.

 

Lexa on the other hand, felt like she was having a mini break down, since yesterday, and what Clarke had said, it was as if everything that had happened over the last few weeks had hit her all at once, she was trying to process everything, but she couldn't think, her head was a mess, so many emotions, half she didn't know what they were, the other half she just didn't know how to deal with them. She couldn't shake the thought's in her head, just a few weeks ago she was with Finn, now, she didn't know who she was, she knew it never felt right with her past boyfriends, then there was Clarke, she had never been attracted to women before, so what was it about Clarke? who was she in herself? was she gay now?.  
Then there was how she felt about Clarke, it scared her how fast things had moved, there was also the fact that Clarke was her first, and if she was being honest, she was scared she wouldn't be enough for Clarke, knowing how experienced Clarke was, could she compete with that and keep making Clarke happy?.  
Then there was her family, first being cut off for leaving the family firm, now being disowned for being in a relationship with a woman, then her father, everything he had said over lunch, it wasn't like him, something about it made her feel uneasy.  
Then a single thought 'Clarke' she needed Clarke, closing the shop a little early, she decided to go and find her girlfriend.

 

Walking into Clarke's art room, she could see the blonde deep in thought, ripped skinny jeans, a tight vest top, her hair in a messy bun and her glasses sitting on top of her head, standing there paint brush in hand, staring at the canvas in front of her, she was in two minds whether to interrupt, knowing Clarke hadn't been in here since drawing her she decided to take a seat on the floor by the door and wait.

"babe?" Clarke says softly, hearing her girlfriend enter the room but say nothing.

"mmm" Lexa hums her response.

"what's wrong?" she asks, now turning to face the brunette, she knew something had been wrong since the family lunch, but had hoped Lexa would come to her when she was ready, she was hoping that now was that time.

"I..." Lexa tries, not knowing where to start.

Placing her paint brush down on the side, Clarke makes her way over to the brunette sitting on the floor, her head resting on her knees that she had pulled in front of her chest.

"baby talk to me please" she whispers moving in closer.

"I don't know how....where...." she trails off.

"ok, how about from the beginning" Clarke offers sweetly.

"me" Lexa says simply.

"ok, what about you?" Clarke asks confused.

"what am I? who am I?...I mean..I never...this..." she gestures between them, "am I?" she stutters.

"do you mean are you gay now?" she asks softly, trying to understand.

"yes" Lexa breaths out.

"ok? well do you want or need to label it? I mean does it matter to you?" Clarke asks, keeping her voice soft.

"I...dont know" the brunette answers weakly.

"ok, well.....I mean, it's just a label, it doesn't change who you are, or how you feel, I mean, I know I'm Bi coz I like both, that being said, some could say that now I'm more of a lesbian on account that I'm with you and I won't be with anyone else, I think personally it's....about love and who you love, you shouldn't need to label it, not unless you want to." Clarke offers, running her fingers over Lexa's knees soothingly.

"I...guess that makes sense...I just...don't know how to feel about it you know?" Lexa says weakly.

"I get it, it's hard trying to figure it all out, or when it happened, or why didn't you notice sooner, was it always there? but honestly, label's are more for other's, to be able to put you in a box, and it's not about that, it's about you, and the person you love, labels aren't important as long as you're happy" she says softly.

"I guess." Lexa says, but Clarke can tell that that's not all there is to this.

"Lex?" she whispers.

She can feel her eye's start to go blurry, the wetness pooling, waiting to break free, without thinking or saying another word, she drops her knee's and lunges forward at Clarke, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck, she needs contact, she needs Clarke, as soon as she feels arms being wrapped tightly around her waist it's like a damn breaks, the tears roll freely as she buries her face in the crook of Clarke's neck.  
'fuck' Clarke thinks. she wasn't expecting that or any of this, she knew something was wrong, but not to the extent that Lexa would be this upset by whatever it was that was bothering her. she pulls her in closer, tightening her hold around Lexa's waist, moving one hand up she runs her hands through dark waves, trying to sooth her.

"baby, it's ok" she whispers into her hair, "I'm here" 

It was some time later when Clarke felt Lexa's breathing calm down and she knew she had stopped crying, she pulls back slightly, trying to see the face of her gorgeous girlfriend, "look at me baby" she whispers softly.   
Seeing the brunette turn and face her slightly made her heart shatter, her tear soaked face, her red puffy eye's, running her thumb across Lexa's jaw, she smiles softly before placing a gentle kiss to her Lexa's cheek, "I love you, and I want to help, but you need to talk to me baby" she whispers in Lexa's ear as she rest her head on her shoulder.

"I know" Lexa breaths out, her voice still shaky.

"how about you try and bullet point it for me, and I'll ask questions and put the pieces together?" Clarke offers. earning herself a nod from the brunette.

"I...my...um...Indra" Lexa starts, she can see Clarke waiting patiently so she continue's, "my dad, my life, us, the future" Lexa says weakly.

"wow, a fucking minefield then?" Clarke says, being at a loss for words.

"ok, let's start with your....Indra, hate? anger? hurt?. do you want to try and sort things? or are you ok not having anything to do with her?" Clarke asks, softly still stroking Lexa's hair.

"I....I'm hurt that she did what she did, but I also expected it, not that that makes it any easier, and I'm angry, but because of what it's doing to the family, I feel like they are having to choose and I don't like it, and no, I...I don't want anything more to do with her, for years she has been controlling, overbearing, and everything a mother shouldn't be, and honestly I'm happy she's not in my life anymore, but she wasn't always like that, I want the mother I knew back, not this version" she finishes.

"ok, so if she proves she can be the mother she once was you would want something to do with her?" she asks softly.

"I don't know" the brunette answers weakly.

"so, if she doesn't change, and if your happy now she isn't in your life anymore, then the only real issue is feeling like your family are being forced to choose, but honestly after spending time with them yesterday, it's a choice they want to make, and you may not like it, but their adults Lex and it's their choice to make not yours, I think that's just something you're going to have to learn to accept" Clarke says softly.

"I guess so" Lexa sighs, she knows she's right, she just doesn't like it.

"ok, what about you dad?" Clarke asks next.

"I...I don't know, there was just something off with him, I get his reasons, I..I just have a bad feeling." Lexa sighs again, dropping her head back on Clarke's shoulder enjoying the closeness and the comfort Clarke is giving her, this is the most relaxed she has felt since yesterday, although she knows there is still more to come.

"well, I don't know your dad, so I'll have to take your word on that, but if something is off, or wrong, then you have to trust that he will tell you when he's ready, or if he feels you need to know, it could just also be how difficult things are at home at the moment" Clarke offers.

"mmm, maybe, I don't know, it was strange." she mumbles.

"maybe it was, but if he is hiding something, either ask him about it, or let it go, if there is and he's not ready to share that's up to him babe, you have no control over it, but if you're that worried then talk to him." she says softly into her girlfriends hair.

"I'll try calling him tomorrow" Lexa says quietly.

"ok, so, what is wrong with your life?" Clarke asks curiously.

"well, I mean...I just, I don't know where it's going, I mean I'm living here with you, rent free might I add, I kind of have nothing, I mean most of my stuff is at my...dads house, I don't really own anything, I work for you.....which is great, I'm not saying it's not, but I...just don't know where my life is going" Lexa tries, hoping it all makes sense.

"ok, well I live here rent free aswell, I do own this building" Clarke chuckles softly, "but seriously if it bother's you, not contributing then buy the shopping every other week, or pay for Netflix, I don't know, whatever will help make you feel better, and as far as where your life is going, where do you want it to go? what do you want to do? I mean, I plan on opening a new gallery in the next year or so.... if you....you wanted to work with me....I mean not for me...then well...I could add your name...that's if you...you want to?" Clarke stutters.

"you....yo....what?" Lexa asks stunned.

"I mean, you're it for me Lex, and if this, as in working here at the shop isn't what you want that's ok, but if your thinking you have nothing because this is my home and my shop 'blah blah blah' then it doesn't have to be is all I'm saying, it could be ours...if you wanted it to be?" Clarke offers seriously.

"wow...um...can we come back to that?" Lexa asks, still slightly stunned by the offer.

"of course, but I just want you to know that the offer is there, I mean, I asked you to move in with me this is your...our home, and we can put your name on the bills and stuff, maybe go buy some new furniture, decorate? whatever you want, I just want you to be happy, but you don't need to rush, think about it, let me know when your ready" Clarke offers softly.

"ok, what about us?" Clarke asks, feeling nervous about the answer.  
"well...I mean...I'm happy with us, with this, it's just....I guess my head is trying to play catch up, it all just kind of happened so fast and.....I wouldn't change anything...I just....I'm scared" Lexa breaths out before continuing, "I...you are my first everything Clarke, and it feels...it's just...so intense, and I've not really had time to process, with everything else that's been going on, and everything you said yesterday....I want that, I want all of that....it's just I never knew I did until you said it...and I....now I know what I want...I'm scared that I...you.....my first and I....what if....I can't...." she rambles, her heart rate spiking through the roof.

"babe, stop" Clarke says firmly. "look at me" Clarke says nudging her shoulder so Lexa would lift her head up, green meets blue, "listen to me, if your thinking what I think your thinking then don't, seriously" she starts, "I told you that because yes, that's what I want, but I also told you so you would know how serious I am about us....about you, not to scare you, and it's ok if your head needs to catch up, it has been kind of manic, but I'm not going anywhere, so your head can have all the time it needs" she says, running her hands through dark curls, "but you also need to know that it doesn't matter what I have done in the past, or who with, what matters is us....and being with you babe, every time is like my first, and there is no way that I would ever get bored of you, or that you could never be enough for me, sure you're still working out what you like, and I love that we are finding that out together, and there are things I never knew I liked, and things I never liked at all until now, and that's because it's you doing them, I...fuck...I wish you could be inside my head for like a minute and you would get what I'm trying to say, I...fuck" she stutters, she takes Lexa's hand in hers, ignoring the confused look on Lexa's face, she places her girlfriends hand on her chest holding it in place, "kiss me" she whispers.

Lexa can already feel Clarke's heart skip a beat before it picks up speed, leaning forward she ghosts her lips over the blonde's softly, before she feels Clarke push forward.  
Easing Lexa down gently so she is laying on her back, she rests herself on one arm as she places it too the side of Lexa's head, keeping her hand firmly over the top of Lexa's, she feels her own breath hitch as she moves in more, deepening the kiss, sucking on Lexa's bottom lip she takes advantage, as she parts her lips slightly to allow the moan that leaves her. Clarke can't help but moan into her mouth as her tongue glides around inside her girlfriends warm mouth, their bodies almost flush, their hands on Clarke's chest being the only barrier. 

"fuck Clarke" Lexa breaths into her mouth. 

"mmm" she hums in response, as she pulls back quickly, remembering she was making a point.

"it's...fuck..." she starts, "it's beating that hard it's like it's in my hand" Lexa whispers.

"well it kind of is, in more ways than one, but do you understand now? I can't explain it, or put into words how it actually feels inside me, how my body reacts to you, and I need you understand, and when you do you will know none of that other shit matters to me, no one has ever had this effect on me, and I wanna say it's like fireworks going off inside my head, or waves of electricity flowing through me, or I see stars, I mean I do, but its way more than that, and that I can't explain, I just need you to trust me." Clarke says softly, looking down into forest green eyes, pleading for her to understand.

"I do" Lexa says firmly, and she does, she gets it now, all of it and she wonders if Clarke could feel her own heartbeat bouncing through her chest.

"so what about the future? that was the last thing you said" Clarke whispers, still hovering over Lexa, blue still locked with green.

"you" she whispers.

"what about me?" Clarke asks softly, feeling slightly confused.

"you are my future Clarke" Lexa breaths out, before bringing her in, kissing her softly, smiling into the kiss.

"mmm" Clarke hums, "mine too" she breaths against her lips.

 

After getting cleaned up and taking Kujo out for his walk, Clarke was in a world of her own, she was happy Lexa had decided to talk to her, she was hoping that Lexa finally understood how she felt about her. She was also hoping Lexa was feeling better in herself, she was looking forward to the BBQ, some family time might just be what they all needed, considering their lunch the previous day had been more about clearing the air and business, something Clarke never really liked talking about.

Walking back into the flat she see's Lexa sitting on the sofa on her phone, walking over she places a kiss too the top of her head, "you ok?" she mouths to the brunette, earning a nod in response, giving her some privacy, she walks into the kitchen to feed Kujo, 'that's you sorted, what are we gonna eat' she asks the dog hearing her own stomach growl.  
Hearing Lexa get off the phone, she walks back into the living room, "everything ok babe?" she asks.

"yeah, I was just speaking to my dad, he hasn't seen Indra since their disagreement the other night, oh he said he's looking forward to the BBQ as well, and Aden won't shut up about you" she finishes with a chuckle.

"well, what can I say, I clearly have a way with the wood's gene pool" she laughs, winking at the brunette.

"don't get to cocky" Lexa says through laughter, pulling the blonde into her lap.

"well I kind of a reason to be right now" she quips back.

"did you open what my dad gave you?" Lexa asks curiously, running her fingers up and down Clarke's thighs.

"no, not yet and even if I had I wouldn't tell you, I'm a woman who keeps her word miss woods, you should know that" she says with a smirk.

"well, I'm still waiting for my payback from..." she pauses, running her hands higher up Clarke's thighs.

"mmmm, and I'm also very patient when I need to be" Clarke says simply, still smirking as she stops Lexa's hands from running any higher.

"Clarke!" Lexa says in shock.

"Lexa!" she mocks back.

"wh...why did you.." she stutters, before getting cut off.

"were going out to dinner" Clarke states, leaning down placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"oh are we now?" Lexa quips.

"yes" Clarke says as she moves off Lexa's lap, "now move your sexy arse I'm starving"

"ok fine" Lexa huffs with a smirk, getting off the sofa to get ready.

 

Finishing off their desert in the small Italian restaurant Clarke had taken them to, the atmosphere was light, the talk earlier seemed to have worked, and Lexa seemed more at ease.

"so how do you know about this place it's quite out of the way?" Lexa asks curiously.

"I have my ways" Clarke says, raising an eyebrow smirking at her girlfriend, "so you ok now? I mean you seem ok...well, not like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore" Clarke asks her softly.

"I'm good, I'm sorry I let I build up, I just...I'm not used to having anyone to talk things through with, I mean Anya, but well she's Ayna, and sometimes it's like pulling teeth with her, but I'm good" she says with a smile, "I'll get the bill" she adds on.

Clarke was just about to protest, it was her taking Lexa out after all, but then she thought back to their conversation, and Lexa wanting to contribute more, so instead she gives a small nod and smiles at the brunette.

 

Walking back to their flat hand in hand, Lexa felt settled, she knew there were still things that had to right themselves, she was still worried about her dad, but she also knew Clarke was right, she would have to wait for him, she also knew that was something she had no control over so she would have to wait patiently.

"so, your gallery, do you have any idea of when or where?" she asks, looking over to the blonde.

"umm, not really, I just want to get some more pieces done, see where that takes me first, I would like to stay local if I can, but we'll see what happens" Clarke answers, looking back at her girlfriend.

"and how are the new pieces coming along?" Lexa asks curiously.

"ok, I haven't gotten as much done as I would have liked, but there is no rush, it happens when it happens" she answers, shrugging her shoulder's.

"I wish I could be like that" Lexa states casually.

"like what?" the blonde asks, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"laid back attitude, it'll happen when it happen" Lexa answers.

"well, I've kind of learnt that things happen for a reason, and I haven't done anything for two years or so, and the art world is still standing so there is no rush, also, I'm kind of enjoying my life right now" she says smiling at Lexa, tightening the grip on her hand.

"mmm, me to" Lexa says, matching her smile.

 

Later that night, laying in bed facing each other, a flicker of light from a single candle, blue locked with green, Clarke couldn't get enough of the brunette in front of her, her eye's glowing even more, if that were possible, they had been gazing at each other for what felt like forever, yet it would never feel long enough, moving her hand, she moves a loose strand of hair away from Lexa's face, and she can't help the small smile on her face when she feels her shiver from her touch.

"Clarke" Lexa says barely above a whisper, as she edge's herself closer.

"mmm" Clarke hums, feeling Lexa intertwine their fingers together.

"I" she starts, before pulling Clarke in kissing her deeply.

Clarke can't help the breathy moan that leaves her mouth, she feels Lexa pull her in so she is now on top of the brunette, "I need you" she hears being whispered against her lips.   
"I'm here" she whispers before reconnecting their lips, it was slow and gentle, everything they both needed it to be.

Running her tongue gently along her bottom lip she feels Lexa gasp slightly as she slides her tongue inside her warm mouth, slowly exploring every inch, leaning in more, she deepened the kiss still keeping it soft, she rolled her hips gently into Lexa's, as she hears a small gasp, she rolls her hips again, feeling the hips below her start to move in sync with hers.  
There were no loud moans, it wasn't rushed, it wasn't heated, it was just the two of them taking each other in.  
Although, somehow, this was different, it was slow, it was soft, it was everything it needed to be, in this moment it was what they both needed it to be.

 

Not breaking the kiss, Clarke leans on one elbow, running her fingers slowly down Lexa's side, she feels her shiver against her touch, guiding her fingers over and across her toned stomach, she feels her arch into her, running her fingers lower, she grazes her fingers along the inside of Lexa's thigh, hearing another gasp against her lips, not being able to help the hitch in her throat.  
Smoothly grazing her fingers higher she reaches her destination, running her fingers slowly through wet folds, she feels a jolt run through her entire body, "Lexa" she breaths against her lips, she feels Lexa grip around the back of her neck, her other running down Clarke's side. 

"Clarke" Lexa breaths, as her fingers reach Clarke's equally wet folds, as if on instinct they simultaneously reach the place they both needed.

The instant Clarke felt Lexa running circles over her clit she wanted to cum there and then, she was so turned on, but this time it felt different somehow, the sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt before, she gasped against Lexa's lips, as she felt Lexa do the same the instant her fingers circled the brunette's clit.  
Moving as one, neither breaking the kiss, they swallowed each other's gasp's and soft moans, Clarke could feel she was close, and she knew Lexa was just as close as she was, she could feel her body start to tense as Lexa added more pressure to her swollen nub, "Lexa" she breathed into her mouth, "I'm" she starts. 

"me too" Lexa breathes out.

Raising her head slightly, blue meets green, Clarke can see every ounce of emotion in forest green eyes that have now glassed over, "I love you" she breathes out, as she falls over the edge, her body starting to shudder.

Looking up into the blue orbs she could never get enough of, Lexa assumes she is feeling the same way she is, she can see Clarke's eye's clearer than ever, the light flickering, highlighting the wetness that rests in them, hearing Clarke's word's they send her into her own climax, "I love you too" she whispers, not breaking eye contact.

Riding out their high's, their bodies, tensing and shuddering against one and other, both breathless, gasping for air, blue still locked with green, in that moment everything made sense, there was no need for words, their eyes said everything that needed to be said, and anything that had yet to be said.

"Clarke", "Lexa" they both say as if reading each other's minds, as they slowly come down from theiir highs. Resting her head against Lexa's, Clarke closes her eyes, taking in the moment, committing it to memory, when she opens them she see's Lexa has her eye's closed as if doing the same thing.

Fluttering her eye's open she see's blue gazing at her, leaning up she pushes her lips to Clarke's softly, it was quick but tentative.  
After staying in the same position for some time, Clarke moves from Lexa, laying down next to her on her side, she watches as Lexa moves, mirroring her position, fingers intertwined, blue locked with green until they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed by all the Kudos, like and comments it's amazing, thank you all so much for reading.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> As always feel free to drop a comment letting me know your thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the family BBQ has arrived, Jake and Clarke argur over the cooking.  
> Clarke and Raven get soaked.  
> Anya gets the ice bucket and Clarke and Lexa get caught.
> 
> P.S there won't be an update tomorrow, next update will be 20/2

Less than a week later they found themselves round Jake and Abby's for the family BBQ, the shift in their relationships since that night had been a major shift, especially for Lexa, she was more relaxed, especially with Clarke, and everything else that had been plaguing her mind almost long forgotten, her doubts about Clarke and her own insecurities completely forgotten. She understood what her feelings were about, she also found that the best way to help deal with her issues was to talk them through, it also helped with how patient and caring Clarke was with her, it was almost as if they thought as one, the connection they had was sometimes overwhelming, how they thought the same things, felt the same things and more often than not, no words were needed, just a subtle look, or a gentle touch, and it helped that they were always on the same page.

 

For Clarke the shift had been easy, it had only confirmed what she already knew she felt for Lexa, if anything it had intensified, she loved the connection they shared, she loved how they could communicate with each other without sometimes even saying a word, it also came in handy when they were in company, which to cool and the gang, their unspoken conversations drove them crazy, wanting to know what was going on, that of course only allowed Clarke to wind them up even more, especially Raven.

Clarke was helping her dad cook the food, Abby was serving the drinks, Lexa was with cool and the gang, Anya, Gustus and Aden sitting around the pool.

"so things are going well with you and Lexa?" Jakes asks.

"things are great" Clarke answer's, her gaze falling to her girlfriend, she found it hard to keep her eyes of off her, sitting there with high cut denim shorts on, a low cut vest top, showing her luscious cleavage, her bikini top showing through, her hair dragged back in a lazy ponytail and her sunglasses on, ok the last part Clarke was not so thrilled about, it took away the view she had of her forest green eyes, but she was coping...just.

"earth to Clarke" she heard her dad shout, clicking his fingers in front of her face.

"what" she almost growls, swatting his hand away, confused as to why he was snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"you, shamelessly staring at your girl" he says with a smirk.

"she's hot what can I say" Clarke answers her father with a wide smile.

"she is perfect Clarke, I'm happy for you" her dad says seriously, wrapping his arms around her.

"yeah yeah ok, no PDA" Clarke quips.

"PDA?" her mother asks, sneaking up from behind them.

"public displays of affection" Clarke answers with a chuckle.

"oh right, no there will be no APD tonight thank you very much" Abby says, eyeing Clarke, knowing exactly what her daughter was like.

"not me mum, him" Clarke says rolling her eye's, shoving her father.

"don't wind your daughter up, you know what she's like" Abby says, kissing him on the cheek.

"what about no PDA?" Clarke says, jaw hanging.

"she is your daughter aswell" Jake says with a laugh.

"the no APD rule is for you Clarke, and no she is all your's when she is wound up, mainly because of you" she says, wagging her finger between the pair.

"love you to mum" Clarke quips, shaking her head.

"dad the burgers" she shouts.

"what about them, they're still there, look" he says, pointing behind him.

"they're also on fucking fire" Clarke shouts, causing everyone to turn and look at them.

"language" Abby yells from the kitchen.

"for f...you would be swearing as well if you had to cook with SpongeBob over here" Clarke shouts back at her mother.

"there is a reason why he is banned from the kitchen" Abby says, walking out seeing the drama.

"so why let him cook at all?" Clarke shouts in disbelief.

"because he sulks, ring any bells? and anyway the garden is his domain" Abby says flatly.

"he is standing right here" Jake says, looking between the two women in his life.

"I can't even...that's it I'm out, you're on your own" Clarke says, throwing the apron at her father, before walking over to her girlfriend.

"see...sulks" Abby says with a chuckle.

 

"looks like Clarkey boo is having fun with her old man" Raven says, eyeing up the two Griffin's attempting to cook.

"yup, them two are too alike" Octavia says with a smile.

"so Lexie, how's tricks?" Raven asks, turning her attention to Lexa.

"things are good" Lexa replies, rolling her eyes at the nickname.

"uh-huh, sooooo, anything new we should know about? and don't roll your eyes at me lady jane" Raven quips.

"how the....what do you mean anything new?" Lexa asks, knowing better than to argue with Raven.

"you and griff jr over there, things are different with you two" she states matter of factly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lexa says, looking over to her girlfriend.

"she so does" Octavia chimes in.

"mmm, it's true" Bellamy adds.

"what the...are any of you gonna help me out?" Lexa asks the rest of her family, dumbfounded as they all just sit there with wide smiles on their faces.

"nope, you're on your own kid" Gustus answers, booming out with laughter.

"thanks a lot" Lexa mumbles.

"what? I'm enjoying seeing you getting grilled, it's funny" he says, smirking at her.

"we're waiting!" Raven says, tapping her foot impatiently, causing the rest of the woods family to burst out laughing.

Suddenly all their attention was diverted by the sound of Clarke shouting.

"well, that looks like it's going well" Murphy says, rolling his eyes like its nothing they haven't seen before.

"don't worry, sensible Griffin will sort it" Raven counters, looking over as Abby walks out of the kitchen.

 

"urgh" Clarke huffs, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

"everything ok?" Lexa asks, leaning into Clarke's side, as she feels and arm being wrapped around her waist.

"my dad is such a fu...dingbat" Clarke stops herself, seeing her mother walking past smirking at her.

"what did he do this time?" Octavia asks.

"set fire to the burgers, I swear I have no idea why my mother lets him go anywhere near anything that could burn" she says flabergasted.

"me either, not since he burnt water" Raven says, laughing at the memory.

"his just sooo....urgh infuriating" Clarke groans, throwing her free hand in the air.

"aww Clarkey boo not a happy bunny" Raven jokes.

"fu...shut up Rae" she stops herself again, noticing her mother still hovering around.

"awww, poor Clarkey boo can't swear" Raven says, laughing even harder.

"neither can you" Abby says, smacking the back of her head as she walks past.

"ow...I didn't say anything" Raven defends.

"well, now you have something to think about before you do" Abby counters, walking away with a smirk.

"you ok babe?" Clarke whispers into Lexa's ear.

"I'm good" she whispers back, leaning her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"you two are disgusting" Raven quips, pointing between the two of them.

"you're disgusting" Clarke says, glaring at her.

"you have no idea" Raven counters.

 

"GRUBS UP" Jake shouts from the BBQ.

"I'll eat anything you haven't touched" Clarke shouts back to her father.

"you wound me" her father quips.

"touch my food and it will be more than my words wounding you" Clarke counters, sticking her tongue out at her father.

"if the wind catches you like that it might stick" he shouts back laughing.

"I'm sure Lexa wouldn't argue" Raven chimes in, earning a glare from both Clarke and Lexa.

"RAVEN" they both shout in unison. What they didn't expect was Anya and Gustus to boom out with laughter behind them, turning her head to glare at them both, Lexa sat there wide eyed, jaw hanging.

"why are you two laughing?" Lexa groans at them.

"what did she mean?" Aden asks Lexa.

"urm...just...that" Lexa stutters.

"she meant if her mouth is stuck open she isn't talking crap" Octavia cuts in, earning her a thankful nod from Lexa.

"I really don't see why you two are still laughing" Lexa says, glaring at her father and older sister.

"what can I say? I laugh at funny things" Anya says dryly.

"you don't laugh at anything" Lexa counters.

"that's not true, I laugh at you all the time" Anya quips, earning a roar of laughter from everyone else.

"I like her she's funny" Raven chimes.

"who yanked your chain and gave you permission to speak" Clarke interjects.

"here we go" Bellamy groans.

"cmon, I'm surprised it took them this long" Murphy adds.

"well, I think you all suck, and I'm going to get some food" Octavia says, walking over to the table of food.

 

It was a while later, they had all eaten, and were quite a bit merrier, Raven and Clarke were still bickering, Octavia was trying to play peacemaker, Anya and Aden were talking to Jake and Abby, and Bellamy and Murphy were in the pool playing volleyball.

"so is everything ok with you?" Lexa asks her father.

"everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" he answer's.

"well, the other day, it was just a bit...weird, you were acting a bit weird" Lexa says, looking at her father.

"it's a bad situation to be in all round, I'll never understand your...Indra's way of thinking, and she hasn't been around to ask, or to talk to, and I understand if you want nothing more to do with her, but whatever happens I just want you well looked after" he says honestly, before directing his gaze over to Clarke.

"I like her, she's good for you" he says simply, looking back to his daughter.

"she is" Lexa says with a smile, watching her girlfriend arguing with Raven.

"you love her" it was a statement.

"I do" she answers with a small nod.

"I don't need to ask if she feels the same, anyone with eyes can see that" he says with a wide smile.

"she does" Lexa breaths out, still gazing at the blonde.

 

"Raven would you cut it out" Clarke groans at her, as she keeps flicking her with water.

"you're not sugar, you won't melt" Raven jokes back.

"seriously guys, before someone drowns" Octavia sighs.

"O, she is hardly going to drown in a few drops of water, fuck there isn't even enough for her to choke on" Raven argue's.

"and I can actually float with these" Clarke says, pointing at her ample chest.

"now you fucking agree with each other" Octavia huffs, throwing her arms in the air.

"language Octavia" Abby shouts.

"sorry" she shouts back.

"hey, how come she just gets 'language' when she actually swears, and I get a smack round the head for saying nothing" Raven argue's.

"because I like Octavia more" Abby counters.

"more than your own daughter apparently?" Clarke says, raising an eyebrow at her mother.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about" Abby says laughing.

"hey babe" Clarke says softly, stepping into Lexa, wrapping her arms around her waist, ignoring her mother.

"hey you" Lexa smiles widely, wrapping her arms around Clarke's neck.

"disgusting" Raven quips.

"Rae I swear to god" Clarke says, turning away from Lexa to shout at her friend.

"you'll what?" Raven dares.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Raven and Clarke shout simultaneously after been shoved in the pool by a laughing Lexa and Octavia, who are currently high-fiving each other.

"LANGUAGE" Abby yells at them both.

"mum, they just shoved us in the ff...in the pool" Clarke finishes as her mother walks over.

"I never see a thing" she smiles, high-fiving Lexa and Octavia, "I'll go get you some towels" she says chuckling, as she walks away.

"you are so dead" Raven says, shivering as she gets out of the pool.

Lexa, however, was too engrossed in her girlfriend, who was also now out of the pool, what she had forgotten until now, was that Clarke was wearing white, and her vest was now completely see through.

"see something you like?" Clarke asks seductively, as she sees the brunette gulp, walking over to Lexa with her signature smirk.

"I..." Lexa starts, but loses her ability to speak the minute Clarke peels her vest top over her head slowly, making more of a show than was needed.

"just what I thought" Clarke answers with a smirk, now standing in front of her with nothing but her shorts and bikini top on.

"trust me when I say you will pay for that later" Clarke husks in her ear, slapping her arse, as she walks off swaying her hips for effect.

"high five kid, well played" Jake says, holding his hand in the air as his daughter high- fives him.

"well, that's you fucked" Raven says, looking at Lexa.

"and you, don't even get me started with you" Raven says, looking at Octavia with a pointed glare.

"oh my god that was hilarious, I never knew Lexa had it in her" Anya says, still laughing.

"HEY WHAT THE...." Anya screams, getting a bucket of ice water chucked over her head, turning to see her little brother being the culprit, aided by their father.

"ADEN YOU LIL...." she starts

"don't finish that sentence!" Abby says laughing, now standing next to her with a towel, "good job I brought extra" she says, still laughing.

"and you....I can't believe you" Anya says, glaring at her father.

"what? he just said he needed to be taller for two minutes, I thought he was going to ask Clarke out on a date" he defends, booming out with laughter.

"whose asking me out on a date?" Clarke asks, walking back into the garden.

"no one" Aden shouts.

"Aden" Anya shouts straight after him.

"Anya, how could you" Aden glares at his sister.

"how could I? that's rich coming from the squirt who thought the ice bucket challenge was still in fashion" Anya quips.

"what's this about someone asking Clarke out?" Lexa chimes in.

"NOTHING" Aden shouts.

"apparently babe, Aden was going to ask me out on a date" Clarke says, walking over to stand next to her girlfriend with a smirk on her face.

"over my dead body" Lexa says firmly, glaring at her brother.

"that could be arranged" Raven chimes, still drying herself.

"shut it Rae" Clarke counters.

"are you forgetting your girlfriend just slam dunked you into the pool?" Raven says, jaw hanging. "you are soooo whipped" she finishes.

"no, I have not forgotten, but I will deal with my girlfriend later and in private, for now, we have to deal with Aden making moves on his sister's girlfriend" Clarke finishes, looking back at Aden laughing.

"URGH, I was not going to ask Clarke out, dad said that not me" Aden groans.

"but you want to" Anya smirks at him.

"I hate you" Aden huffs, folding his arms over his chest.

 

"come with me" Lexa husks, grabbing Clarke's wrist, dragging her down the side of the house.

"Lex, what th...." she starts before being cut off by Lexa's mouth on hers, as she feels Lexa push her against the wall, "babe" she tries again.

"fuck Clarke, do you even know how hot you look right now?" she breaths out, gazing down her girlfriend,s toned body shamelessly, her soaked denim short clinging in all the right places, her wet hair sitting over one shoulder, her bikini top barely covering anything at all.  
Taking Clarke's mouth in hers once more, she can't help how turned on she is, she needs Clarke and she needs her now.

Running her hands down Clarke's toned stomach, she rests her fingers at the tip of her waistband, removing her lips from Clarke's, waiting for permission which she gets by way off Clarke's pulling her in for a searing kiss. She makes quick work of the buttons on her jean shorts, wasting little time in moving her down inside Clarke's underwear, running her fingers through wet folds. 

"fuck Lex" Clarke moans against her lips, as she feels Lexa push two fingers inside of her. 

"Clarke...you feel..fuck" Lexa stutters.

Clarke loved it when the brunette swore, although it usually only ever happened when they were being intimate, and right now it was doing wonders for Clarke who was pulled closer to the edge in seconds hearing Lexa's words.  
Thrusting harder and deeper inside of the blonde, Lexa couldn't get enough, she wanted to rip her clothes of then and there, she pushed her body as close to Clarke's as she could before attaching her lips to her pulse point sucking down hard. 

"fuck babe" Clarke moaned, biting down on her own lip trying to stifle her moans.

"Clarke...." Lexa starts.

"really Clarke, you couldn't keep it in your pants long enough to get home?" Abby scolds, watching the brunette jump back.

"seriously mum, me, keep it in my pants? it was Lexa with her hand down my pants if you hadn't noticed" Clarke answer's with a smirk, as she buttons up her shorts.

"that's not the point, and you know we have rooms in the house if you were that desperate!" Abby quips back, looking at them both, noticing the post box red Lexa has gone, even in the dark.

"well, I didn't really get a choice in the location" Clarke answer's dryly, giving a wink to Lexa, who now has her jaw hanging and eyes wide.

"CLARKE" Lexa shout-whispers.

"what?" Clarke shrugs, "it's the truth".

"come on you two, get back to the party, and Lexa next time you wish to defile my daughter at least take her to bed first" Abby says laughing, as Lexa seems to be choking on air right now.

"I...uh" Lexa stutters.

"babe ignore her, she still thinks I'm a virgin" Clarke says, taking Lexa's hand in hers.

"you are" Abby says flatly.

"whatever helps you sleep at night mum" Clarke quips, walking back over to where their friends are sitting.

 

"haha, I see you two got caught by mamma bear" Raven says through her fits of laughter.

"at least it wasn't me catching them this time" Bellamy groans, remembering what happened the last time.

"OY MY GOD, that was hilarious, the look on your face when you walked out from the bedroom" Octavia joins in with the laughter.

"it was not funny, I thought Clarke was gonna kill me for interrupting" Bellamy jokes.

"If you hadn't have left the room when you did, I would have!" Clarke says seriously, causing them all to turn and look at her.

"Clarke you cannot be serious" Octavia says, looking at her friend.

"only on a friday" Clarke says dryly.

"today is Friday" Bellamy states.

"then yes I'm being deadly serious." Clarke states seriously.

"wow, I never thought I would see the day that Clarke Griffin gets possessive" Raven interjects.

"not possessive, just don't like being interrupted when we're...." Clarke starts, only to be cut off by Anya. 

"ok, I don't need to know what you and my baby sister get up to thank you very much" she says dryly.

"afraid baby sister is getting more than you are?" Raven jokes.

"I liked her at one point this evening I'm sure of it" Anya quips, glaring at Raven who is still laughing at her own joke.

"fancy getting out of here and leave these numb nuts to argue amongst themselves?" Clarke whispers, leaning into Lexa.

"I thought you'd never ask" she whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut, sorry not sorry is all I can say to this one. NSFW

"you know, you're still not forgiven" Clarke says, as they walk into their flat.

"for what? what did I do?" Lexa asks dumbfounded.

"umm, have you forgotten about pushing me in the pool?" Clarke says dryly.

"oh that" Lexa says smiling.

"trust me you won't be smiling by the time I've finished with you" Clarke says, her voice dropping low and seductive, smirking when she see's the wide-eyed expression on Lexa's face.

Following Lexa down the hallway, into the bedroom, Clarke already knows what she has in mind, as soon as they enter the bedroom Clarke she closes the door, causing Lexa to turn knowing they never normally close the door. 

"what..." she starts, but is cut off by Clarke crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss, moving backwards probably faster than she should, she pushes Lexa onto the bed.

"take your clothes off and move up the bed baby" Clarke husks, before turning and walking over to the cupboard, without saying a word, she glances over to Lexa with a smirk then walks into the en suite bathroom.

"fuck" Lexa breaths out as she see's Clarke walk out of the bathroom, naked apart from the strap on she has around her waist.

"mmm" Clarke hums at the sight of her girlfriend laying naked on the bed.

"so this is your idea of a punishment?" Lexa asks with a smirk.

"you have no idea, wait till I get started" Clarke answers seductively, crawling up the bed, hovering over the brunette.

"well, if you're wearing that" she gestures down down Clarke's toned frame, "it can't be all bad" Lexa states simply.

"we'll see" is all Clarke says, before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss all tongue and teeth, she had no doubt in her mind what she wanted, and she knew she was going to get it.

 

Pulling back quickly, leaving Lexa breathless, Clarke moves her way down her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point making sure to leave as many marks as possible. 

"Fuck Clarke" Lexa moans, bucking her hips up at the feeling of the dildo rubbing against her clit. 

"nuh-uh" Clarke husks, pushing Lexa's hips down with her hands, as she leans back taking in the sight, "remember what I told you?" Clarke asks softly.

"whe...what?" Lexa asks confused, still slightly dazed.

"if you don't like something?" Clarke says, keeping her tone low.

"to tell you to stop?" Lexa asks, still confused.

"mmm, well that word won't work tonight, you need to pick a safe word" she whispers, as she leans down hovering over the brunette until blue meets green.

"why?" Lexa asks.

"because, 'stop' or 'no' is most people's reaction's when their body feels like it can't take anymore, even if they don't actually want you to stop, having a safe word lets me know that you actually want me to stop, it also makes you stop and think, to remember the word you need." Clarke says seriously but softly, stroking some loose hair behind the brunette's ear.

"ok" Lexa whispers, not knowing what the hell is going to happen, all she does know is that Clare would never hurt her, 'it can't be that bad' she thinks.

"so whats do you want as your safe word?" Clarke whispers.

"mmmm....uh...peach" Lexa settles on.

"why peach?" Clarke asks, chuckling lightly.

"that's...you taste like peaches" Lexa stutters a little.

"so your safe word is peach?" Clarke confirms.

"yes" Lexa breaths out.

"mmmm" Clarke hums, as she starts sucking on Lexa's pulse point again.

"ummm, what exactly are you going to be doing for me to need a safe word?" Lexa asks curiously.

"I'm not gonna stop" Clarke husks into her ear.

"wh...what do you mean...you're....oh fuck...not gonna stop?" she struggles, as Clarke runs her tongue down her neck.

"I mean....I'm..not...going...to...stop....until...your....begging....me....to....stop" Clarke answers, in between biting down on her neck.

"ok" Lexa whispers, oto far gone from the sensation of Clarke, who is now sucking and biting her way down to her pert breasts.

 

Taking one of Lexa's stiff buds in her mouth, she can't get enough of the moans coming from above her, "mmmm" she hums, as she moves her mouth away, making sure to give them both equal attention, roughly kneading and squeezing the other.  
Running her tongue down the brunette's toned curves being sure to keep up her ministrations on her breasts, she pauses just above Lexa's wet centre, looking up she can't help but smirk at the sight in front of her, Lexa gripping the bed sheets, her eye's shut tight, her chest heaving.  
Dipping down she runs her tongue through wet folds, lapping up everything the brunette has to offer, before circling her exposed nub, sucking it into her mouth, she hears Lexa gasp, "mmmm" she hums against her. 

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans at the feeling. 

Picking up her speed, she continue's a mixture of sucking the swollen nub into her mouth, then roughly circling it with her tongue, feeling the brunette begin to buck her hips up she knows it won't be long until she flies over the edge.

"you taste so fucking good" Clarke husks against her wet centre, dipping down, licking though wet folds once again, before she pushes her tongue inside her tight walls.

"oh...my...fuck" Lexa shouts, gripping onto Clarke's hair tightly, bucking her wet heat against the blonde's mouth, as she feels her push her tongue inside. 

Bringing one of her hands down, she runs her tongue back up to Lexa's swollen nub, before pushing two fingers deep inside, moaning at the feeling of tight walls clench around her fingers, "fuck, baby your so tight" she mumbles against Lexa's clit sending a shock wave through the brunette. 

"Clarke.....I'm....fuck" she moans, her grip tightening in Clarke's hair. 

That was all she needed to hear, picking up her pace, thrusting in and out of her girlfriend even faster, she continue's her ministrations with her tongue against her swollen nub, her other hand still squeezing and kneading her breast, as she feels the brunette start to shudder, her body becoming tense.

"I'm...Clarke" Lexa just about stutters out as her climax washes over her.

Feeling Lexa start to calm, Clarke slowly pulls her fingers from her girlfriend, dipping down she pushes her tongue inside Lexa's pulsing walls before lapping up all of her juices, "I love the taste of you baby" she whisper's, before climbing her way back up to hover over the brunette, who is still gaining her breath.

"Fuck Clarke" Lexa pants out, before feeling Clarke's mouth on her, tasting herself, she can't help but moan into the kiss. 

"I'm not done" Clarke husks pulling away slightly, taking in the dishevelled look of her girlfriend.  
Running the tip of the toy through wet folds, soaking up as much of Lexa's wetness as she can she places the tip at her entrance, "you ready baby" she husks, earning a nod from the brunette, " you remember your safe word?" she asks softly, earning her another nod, "I need to hear you say it baby" she whispers, placing a quick kiss to her lips.

"I...yes" Lexa breaths out.

Getting the confirmation she needs she slowly pushes the toy into her girlfriend. 

"Clarke" Lexa gasps feeling Clarke enter her. 

"you ok?" Clarke whispers, placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

Lexa only nods in return not trusting her words. Leaning down Clarke brings her in for a searing kiss, running her tongue along Lexa's bottom before sucking it into her mouth, releasing it with a pop.  
"relax baby" she breaths against her lips, as she pushes further inside tight walls, feeling Lexa relax she rolls her hips forward entering Lexa fully, "you ok?" she asks again, just to make sure, she feels Lexa cup her cheeks, bringing her in, kissing her desperately.   
Taking that as her answer, she pulls nearly all the way out before thrusting back into the brunette, not breaking the kiss, she sets about picking up a steady rhythm, pulling out before thrusting back inside, being sure to hit the spot Lexa needs.

"Clarke....I...fuck" Lexa moans against her lips. 

She grips Lexa's legs, wrapping them securely around her waist, before placing one hand next to her head, the other gripping the top of the headboard of the bed, pulling herself forward, giving herself more leverage she begins picking up her pace, thrusting harder with every snap of her hips, she feels Lexa grip her waist digging her nails in hard, knowing it would bruise, but right now she can't bring herself to care. 

"Clarke...im....oh...fuck" Lexa moans loudly, as she feels herself being brought closer to the edge again. 

"cum for me baby" Clarke husks, looking down at her girlfriend.

Picking up her pace, she rocks in and out, harder and faster, she can see Lexa's chest heaving as she struggles to breath, she knows she's close, moving her hand away from the side of Lexa's head, she moves it down resting it next to the brunette's waist allowing her to push forward even further, and it seemed to be the right thing to do when she feels Lexa tense underneath her, the grip on her waist digging in even harder. 

"I'm....Clarke...I'm...oh...my" Lexa screams, as she falls over the edge for her second climax of the evening so far. 

"fuck, your so sexy when you cum for me baby" Clarke rasps, placing her hands back either side of the brunette's head, slowing her movements slightly, watching Lexa ride out her high.

Before she can completely come down from her high, Clarke moves back, resting on her knees, she grips Lexa's arse, raising her hips from the bed, "you ok baby?" Clarke ask's softly, earning her a small nod, she can tell Lexa barely has her breath back enough to speak coherently.  
Without any warning Clarke pulls back, before slamming into Lexa's still fluttering walls, hard. 

"FUCK CLARKE" Lexa shouts, arching her back up at the sensation, not expecting the force of which Clarke had just slammed into her. 

"fuck Lex" Clarke moans at the sight, as she watches herself thrusting into Lexa, before moving her gaze up, racking her eye's over the entirety of her girlfriends exposed toned body, 'never in all my life have I seen anything this hot' she thinks, picking up her pace, she wonders if it's too much for Lexa, but the sounds coming from the brunette tell her that she's ok, for now.  
Her hands still gripping Lexa's arse, she continue's her vigorous pace in and out of her girlfriend, she see's Lexa reach up grabbing the headboard for something to keep her grounded, as she grips harder pulling her in meeting her every thrust, "fuck baby, I can feel hear wet you are for me" Clarke moans looking down at the sight before her.

"Clarke..please...I..need" Lexa stutters. 

"tell me what you need" Clarke pants out her, own breathing starting to falter at the rigorous pace she has set.

"harder" Lexa moans.

Without a second thought Clarke pulls nearly all the way out before slamming as hard as she can back inside, after a few more hard thrusts, she can tell Lexa is close to her third climax, "keep your legs tight around me baby" she breathes out, releasing her grip with one of her hands, bringing it around, she starts circling Lexa's clit roughly, "cum for me baby, I want you cumming so hard around me" she moans. 

"fuck...your...im..." Lexa moans, as she feels her third high take over, she's not sure how much more she can take at this pace, but she knows she wants more, she wants Clarke to push her to her limits, and now she understands what Clarke meant when she said she wasn't going to stop.

Looking down, she can see Lexa's body tense and shudder, and after bringing Lexa to the edge three times, she's finding it harder and harder to hold off her own climax.

"fuck babe, I wanna feel you cum around me, feel how tight you are" Clarke moans as she feels Lexa hit her high full on.

"fuck...Clarke...you ...stop..." the brunette starts, and in that moment she nearly did, had Lexa forgotten the safe word? did she want her to stop? then she hears her, "stop....saying...tha....fuck...your...making...it....fuck" Lexa shouts. 

Not relenting on her pace, she feels a gush of wetness from Lexa running down her thighs, "fuck baby...so fucking hot" she moans out, almost hitting her own climax.

Feeling Lexa ride out her high, she drops her hips, surging forward crashing their lips together, it was desperate and messy but she didn't care, plunging her tongue deep inside Lexa's warm mouth was all she was focused on, she could feel Lexa unconsciously roll her hips up trying to gain movement, she wanted to taste more of her lover, she couldn't get enough of her at this point, and the question rolling around in her head was 'whose limits is she pushing the most, Lexa's or her own?.

Reluctantly pulling away from the kiss, Clarke pulls out of Lexa, in a show of strength she flips her over onto her front, grabbing Lexa's hips, she pulls her back onto her knee's, "put your hands on the wall baby" she breathes into her ear, before biting down hard on her pulse point, as soon as Lexa's hands are on the wall Clarke wastes little time lining up the head of the slick toy, slamming it inside her girlfriend once more. 

"oh...my...god...Clarke...fuck" Lexa screams, as the full force of Clarke behind her hits her.

Placing one hand over one of Lexa's, she grabs hold of her waist tightly with the other, "you ok baby?" she husks, removing her mouth from Lexa's neck. 

"I...n...yes" Lexa stutters, at this point, she has no clue what so ever, she is struggling to remember her own name.

"good" Clarke whispers, before pulling out, thrusting back into her girlfriend even harder than before, picking up a rigorous pace. "fuck" Clarke moans, as the pressure starts to build at the force of her slamming into Lexa, "baby, I wanna try something, and I know you have your safe word, if you don't like...fuck...just say and I'll stop" Clarke stutters almost losing her rhythm. 

"ok" Lexa breaths.

Hearing the ok Clarke continue's her gruelling pace, "fuck baby" Clarke moans against her ear, "your so fucking sexy, do you know that?" she rasps in her ear. 

"mmm..fuck Clarke" Lexa moans, dropping her hips, meeting Clarke's thrust.

She feels Clarke move her hand from hers, before her hand connects with her arse cheek, "fuccckkk" she moans, she wasn't expecting it, and it stung, but it wasn't painful, it was something she had never felt before, but she certainly wasn't opposed. She feels Clarke slap her arse again, "fuck..Cla..." she starts before being cut off by another, before she feels Clarke soothing her arse cheek. 

"fuck baby, I...Fuck..." Clarke stutters, she actually has no words, this is the first time she has ever been like this with Lexa, sure, things have been intense before, but she has never been this rough with her, has never tried to push the brunette's limits this way either, and the fact that not only was Lexa not opposed to it, she was actually enjoying it turned her on all the more.

"fuck...I...need" she hears Lexa moan, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"yes baby" she whispers.

"I...dont....kn" she stutters back.

'mmm, maybe she might like it' Clarke thinks, taking the risk, she takes her hand from soothing Lexa's arse cheek, running her fingers down, she stops when she meets her tight hole, gently she starts to massage her tight entrance with one finger. 

"OH...MY...GOD...FUCK...CLARKE" Lexa moans, rocking her hips back into the feeling that was not unwelcome.

Still not using the safe word, Clarke continue's her ministrations, pounding as hard and as fast into Lexa as she can, one hand gripping her waist hard, pulling Lexa back into her, meeting every thrust, the other circling and massaging her tight hole.  
Without warning, Clarke feel's another gush of wetness hit her, "fuck baby" she moans, as Lexa grinds down even harder into her. 

"fuck...Clarke...I'm....cumming...so...hard" Lexa moans out, as she feels Clarke bite down hard on her shoulder. 

"your so fucking good, having me take you like this" Clarke husks against her shoulder, before biting down again, she could feel how hard Lexa was shuddering against her front as she pressed herself against her, trying to be as close she as possibly could to her girlfriend.

Lexa could feel her body tense, her body ached as it shuddered against Clarke, she was tired, her legs felt weak, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, as she tried to gain some control over her breathing without much luck, but she wanted more, the problem was, could her body actually take any more.

Still feeling Lexa's aftershocks, Clarke takes Lexa's hand from the wall, she grabs a pillow and lays it on the bed in front of Lexa, "lay down baby" she whispers, as she grabs Lexa's hips moving her down so she is laying on her front, hips raised on top of the pillow.  
Still fully inside of her, Clarke hovering her body over Lexa's as she starts her brutal pace, working in and out of her again, she feels Lexa lock her fingers with hers as they rest either side of her head, leaning down she sucks and nips along Lexa's shoulder before nipping her way to her pulse point, "fuck baby you're so wet for me, you're fucking dripping" Clarke moans, as she snaps her hips forward in and out of her lover, the pressure of her grinding against Lexa's arse is not helping, she has held herself off for four of Lexa's orgasm's now and she is struggling, she has held off before with other people, but they weren't Lexa, they never turned her on as much as the brunette laying underneath her did, and every time Lexa went over the edge Clarke found it harder to hold out, although this time she didn't think she would be able to.

Pulling out before jerking her hips forward fast and hard into her lover, she could feel Lexa grinding back into her, but she could also feel it was with a lot less force than she had been previously, hoping that she knew her lover's body as well as she thought she did, she had a feeling Lexa was coming up to her last high, she could feel her body reacting underneath her, and fuck Clarke was tired and she wasn't the one being fucked into oblivion.

"Clarke...I...cant" she hears Lexa mumble into the pillow.

"if you want me to stop baby you need to say it baby" Clarke whispers in her ear from behind her. 

She loved the feeling of having Clarke's body pressed tightly against her back, "I...fuck" she stutters lifting her head from the pillow slightly, turning her head, trying to focus her eyes onto the blonde behind her.

"fuck...baby...im...I...need to..." Clarke stutters.

"do it....I...need you to cum...fuck...Clarke please....just do it" Lexa begs, and Clarke knows what she is asking for.

"its ok baby" Clarke husks, rocking her hips a few more times, she feels Lexa raise her hips as her body tenses. 

"fuck...oh....Clarke....please" the brunette begs.

"fuck baby...im....cumming...fuck...fuck....Lexa" Clarke moans, as her orgasm takes over, hearing Lexa's words, she knew she wouldn't last any longer, and honestly, she didn't want to, she needed to cum and she needed to cum while being inside Lexa.  
"cum...with...me baby....I...wanna...feel...you...cum...around...me" she moans out between each hard thrust. 

"Clarke....Clarke...oh....god" Lexa moans, as she feels Clarke bite down hard on her neck, she's sure she can feel the skin being broken, she feels another gush of wetness leave her body, with Clarke still rocking into her, although, at a slower and more gentle pace than before knowing Clarke is coming down from her own high, but it's still too much, she is far too sensitive, "Clarke...Clarke....stop...pe....peach" Lexa rasps out, her voice husky from all her screaming and loud moaning, before she had finished the entire sentence Clarke had stopped her movements.

"you ok baby?" Clarke whispers in her ear, before running her tongue over the open bite mark she has just made, tasting Lexa's blood in her mouth.

"I....think so" Lexa sighs out.

"I'm gonna pull out, just relax baby" Clarke says softly against her ear before pulling all the way out, hearing her gasp.

Moving to lay on her side, she places her hand gently on Lexa's waist, urging her to do the same, obliging Lexa uses the last of her energy to turn and face Clarke. 

"hey you" Clarke smile softly, tracing her fingers over Lexa's strong jawline.

"hey" Lexa breaths out.

Leaning forward Clarke takes Lexa's lips in her own, in a sweet, slow, soft kiss "I love you baby" she whispers against her lips.

"I love you" Lexa sighs.

"you sure you're ok?" she asks softly.

"I am" Lexa smiles sleepily at her.

Moving forward Clarke wraps her arms around the brunette, holding her as tight as she can, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder, "I'll give you a little while, then I'll run you a bath ok baby." Clarke whispers into her hair, she knows she is going to hurt tomorrow, she wants to make it as painless as possible.

"ok" Lexa mumbles, snuggling her head in her favourite place in the world, she feels Clarke pull her closer as she runs her fingers soothingly through dark waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, likes and bookmarks.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> Feel free to drop a comment to let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes care of Lexa before receiving some bad news and a shock discovery.

"baby" Clarke whispers as she climbs on the bed trying to wake Lexa.

"mmmm" Lexa hums.

"I've run you a bath, come on" Clarke says softly.

"why, I'm comfy" Lexa whines.

"trust me you'll be thanking me tomorrow" Clarke says sighing at her girlfriend's unwillingness to move, "how are your legs doing now?" she asks, knowing how much the night's events will have taken their toll on the brunette.

"their still there" Lexa says sarcastically.

"babe" Clarke says sternly, she wants Lexa to rest but she also knows she will be suffering tomorrow if she leaves her to it.

"urgh...fine" Lexa moans, finally moving.

Sliding over to the edge of the bed, she makes her way to stand before she realise's what Clarke had meant when she asked her about her legs.

Seeing Lexa unsteady on her feet, Clarke can't help the 'i told you so' smirk she has plastered al over her face. Walking over, she wraps her arms securely around the brunette's waist, supporting her weight as they make their way to the bathroom.

As Lexa laying against Clarke in the bath she can't help but fell relaxed, especially with the way Clarke is massaging her shoulder's, placing the occasional kiss to the top of her head.

"how are you feeling?" Clarke asks softly.

"mmm" is Lexa's only response.

"that's helpful" Clarke chuckles.

"shhhh, sleeping" Lexa mumbles.

Sighing Clarke moves her hands down to her side, taking Lexa's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers, " I love you" she whispers..

"mmm, I love you too" Lexa mumbles back.

"when were done in here, I've got some ointment that will help with the bruising" Clarke says softly.

"ok" the brunette answers softly.

The next morning.

"baby, wake up" Clarke whispers, ghosting her lips over the brunette's.

"mmm, why are you always waking me up?" Lexa moans.

"because I made you breakfast, and now I'm going to open the shop, I didn't want you waking up and wonder where I was" Clarke answers softly, before leaning in, giving her a chaste kiss.

"wh...what time is it?" Lexa asks, shooting up in the bed, trying to take everything in.

"it's just gone nine, it's fine baby, I want you to stay in bed, get some rest and I'll come back up at lunch time" she says, running her thumb over Lexa's cheek soothingly.

"but Clarke..." Lexa starts.

"no buts, honestly I want you to rest, eat some breakfast, I've left some painkillers on the side with some water for if you're in any pain" Clarke says as she makes her way to stand from the bed.

Seeing Clarke stand, she has the opportunity to fully take in the blonde and what she is wearing, and fuck does she look hot, tight pencil skirt, hugging tightly around her hips, showing off her gorgeous round arse, a loose fitted white blouse she has tucked into her skirt, her hair pulled back in a lazy ponytail, her glasses resting on top of her head. Of course Lexa can't resist, she pulls Clarke down so she ends up on top of her, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss that leaves them both breathless, "you look....wow" Lexa breaths as she pulls away from the kiss.

"mmmm, so do you" Clarke hums, taking in the brunette's naked form underneath her.

"how come you're wearing your glasses?" Lexa asks curiously, knowing she rarely wears them outside of the flat.

"my eyes are stinging a bit today, I didn't wanna wear my contacts" she answers softly, resting her hands either side of Lexa's head.

"mmm, you should wear them more often" Lexa husks, feeling aroused at the sight of the blonde, not to mention the fact that Clarke is still on top of her, "Clarke" she half whispers, half moans.

"mmm" Clarke hums leaning down, placing soft kisses to Lexa's neck.

"stay" Lexa pleads, she knows she needs to open the shop, but right now she just wants...no needs Clarke.

"I can't baby, I need to open the shop, and I need to sort out the stock, we have a delivery tomorrow" she hates saying no, but she knows she doesn't really have much choice, and seeing the brunette below her pouting is making it that much harder for her to say no.

Sucking the pouting lip into her mouth before releasing it with a pop, she hears Lexa moan against her mouth, "you know I hate it when you do that?" she whispers, seeing the brunette smirk, "how about, I leave now, and as soon as I've sorted out the stock, I'll shut the shop early and come back up?" she asks, looking for a compromise.

"mmmm, I guess I can work with that" Lexa sighs, running her hands smoothly down Clarke's back, before reaching her firm arse, squeezing it pulling her in closer.

"fuck babe, I need to leave" Clarke husks, feeling her arousal start to take over.

"mmmm, or you could just stay" Lexa rasps, bringing her in for a deep kiss.

"now" Clarke husks out breathlessly, shooting up and of the bed, she knows if she didn't, she would never leave, "I'll be back up soon baby, I promise, eat your breakfast and get some rest" she says softly, leaning down placing a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips, before turning on her heel to leave.

 

"ok yeah, I'll get her now and we'll be on our way, we'll get there as soon as we can" Hanging up the phone, Clarke locks the shop door and makes her way upstairs, walking into the bedroom, Lexa has gone back to sleep, 'fuck this isn't gonna be easy' she thinks to herself.

"baby, you need to wake up" Clarke says, trying to hold back the panic in her voice.

"Clarke, what is it?" Lexa says, sitting up immediately, she doesn't know why, but something told her Clarke wasn't just waking her to tell her she was back.

"baby you need to get dressed there's..." she pauses.

"Clarke, what is it?" Lexa asks, starting to panic.

"it's your...it's your dad, there's been an accident, he's in the hospital" Clarke says as softly as she can.

"wh..wh..how, why didn't anyone call me" Lexa almost shouts, getting out of bed finding some clothes to put on.

"they did, but I guess your phone was on silent, or you didn't hear it, so my mum called me" Clarke says, trying to stay calm and not to panic herself.

"so your...your mum is taking care of him?" the brunette asks, turning to face Clarke.

"yes, she said there was an accident at the new office, something about scaffolding, she didn't go into detail, just that he was stable and we needed to get don there" Clarke answers, walking over to Lexa.

"ok...well at least his in good hands " Lexa sighs, as she feels the blonde cup her cheeks.

"his going to be ok, come on let's go" Clarke says, before heading to the front door.

 

Clarke was worried, the entire car journey Lexa hadn't said a single word, holding the brunette's hand, squeezing tightly every once in a while trying to offer some comfort, she really had no idea what else to do. Parking up in the hospital carpark she see's Lexa take in a deep breath.

"you ready baby?" she asks softly, stroking the back of her hand soothingly.

"as I'll ever be" Lexa sighs.

 

"LEXA" Aden yells, running up to his older sister, hugging her tightly.

"hey kid, you doing ok?" she asks softly, before she feels him nod against her.

"Lexa" Anya says, pulling her sister in for a hug, "we tried calling, in the end Abby had to call Clarke" she says, looking at her sister softly.

"I..I slept in" Lexa says weakly. it was the truth, she didn't need to explain the reason why though.

"Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Aden" Abby says, walking down the hall to the group.

"mum", "Abby" they say in unison.

"ok" she starts, "his ok, some scaffolding fell at one of their new office's and landed on him, his going to be fine, just some bumps and bruises, he hit his head so we are still waiting on some test results, but so far all seems to be ok, we'll be keeping him in overnight, he has a slight concussion, but apart from that he should be good to go home tomorrow" she says softly, looking at the group in front of her.

Releasing the breath she never knew she was holding, she feels Clarke's grip on her hand tighten, and instantly she feels calmer. "when can we go in and see him" she asks.

"he should be back down from X-ray now, I'll go and check and then you can go in" Abby says softly, before pulling Lexa in for a tight hug, "his going to be fine honey" she whispers in her ear.

"thank you" Lexa whispers back.

 

"Anya, Aden, Alexandria" she hears a familiar voice call out to them.

Turning to see two of the last people she expected to see right at this moment, she can't help but growl at the sight.

"what the hell are you doing here?" she growls.

"I came with your mother" Niylah answers.

"not you...HER" Lexa scowls, not moving her glare away from her mother.

"Lexa" Anya says sternly.

Seeing Lexa making no effort what so ever to back down, Clarke steps in front of her cupping her face gently, trying to divert her attention away from her mother, "babe" she whispers.  
The look in her girlfriend's eyes is one she has never seen before, and if she were being honest, it was a little scary, all she could see was anger and hate.

"LEAVE, YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE" Lexa shouts at her mother, not even registering the blonde in front of her.

"babe, why are we here?" Clarke asks more firmly.

Not expecting the question, it throws Lexa off guard and makes her think for a second before looking at Clarke, green meets blue, "I....to see my dad" she whispers.

"then go see him, I'll be right here" Clarke whispers, pecking her girlfriend on the lips, watching the brunette turn to leave to go see her dad.

"thank you" Anya whispers to the blonde as she walks past with Aden, following right behind Lexa.

Clarke merely nods her acknowledgement.

"Clarke..." Indra starts.

"don't...don't say another word" Clarke answers coldly, cutting her off, there was no way she was going to play nice with the woman responsible for hurting the woman she love's.

"Clarke..." Niylah tries.

"you don't get to talk to me either" Clarke spits, glaring at Niylah.

"Clarke, listen, I know..." Indra tries again.

"you know nothing, and for a hot shot barrister you're really not that smart" she spits out, turning away from the pair.

 

"Clarke, how are you doing?" Abby asks her daughter, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"I'm ok" she answers weakly, "is he really going to be ok?" Clarke asks her mother, sensing something was off.

"I....yes" Abby stutters.

"you must be Clarke's mother" Indra says, holding out her hand.

"and you must be Indra" Abby says coldly, ignoring the hand being offered to her.

"have you told her?" Indra asks.

"told me what?" Clarke asks, looking between the two older women.

"as his Dr he has the right to Dr/patient confidentiality, so no, and as much as I love my daughter, if I was going to tell anyone it would be his children I would tell first" Abby answers, glaring at the women.

"then allow me, now I have your attention." Indra says, looking over to Clarke.

"no..no no, if this is something that concerns Lexa...Anya and Aden, I shouldn't be the one to hear it first, you need to wait for them?" Clarke says firmly.

"under the current circumstances I don't think any of them will listen to me, do you?" Indra asks.

"so what, you disown your daughter, lose your family in the process, then you turn up here for what? to tell me, so I have to be the one to tell them, knowing they won't give you the time of day? how very parental of you." Clarke says coldly.

"Clarke it's not like that, there are things you don't know" Indra starts.

"and I don't want to know, I know all I need to, I know you basically disowned your own daughter twice for not doing what you wanted her to do, your husband gave you an ultimatum and you left, as things stand you're a pretty shitty person, not to mention a crappy mother" Clarke counters.

Under normal circumstances Abby would be scolding her daughter for her language and her behaviour, but in this moment she can't bring herself to do it, she is proud of her for standing up to someone as powerful as Indra, and proud of her for standing up for the woman she loves.

"Clarke is right, if you want them to know you should do it yourself" Abby says, supporting her daughter.

"they will not listen" Indra states firmly.

"fuck...look, not that you deserve it, BUT, I will ask them to sit down and listen to what you have to say, but that's it, and I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Lexa, whatever it is sounds important, and she has the right to know, but I'm not doing your dirty work for you" Clarke says with a clip to her tone.

"thank you" Indra says.

"don't thank me yet, I still have to get her to listen" Clarke says, rubbing her hands over her face.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem for you" Indra says dryly, and Clarke has no idea what the implication was, but she decided to let it go, it wasn't important.

"can you please explain to me why she is here?" Clarke asks coldly.

"she is my solicitor on a case" Indra answers.

"doesn't explain why she is here, right now though" the blonde counters.

"we were on our way to see a client when I got the call" Indra explains.

"Clarke" Niylah tries.

'fuck, I'm changing my name' she thinks to herself, "still don't talk to me" Clarke says coldly before turning away, seeing Lexa walking towards her.

 

"hey baby" Clarke whispers as, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend, "you ok? how's your dad?" she asks softly.

"his doing ok, I just came out to ask if you wanna come in and see him?" Lexa says, leaning into the blonde further.

"ok, but um...there's something I need to talk to you about" Clarke says, guiding Lexa to take a seat with her.

"ok?" Lexa says curiously.

"well...the thing is...Indra...." Clare starts.

"no" Lexa cuts her off without letting her finish.

"babe please, you know I back you 100%, but she has something she needs to talk to you all about, and I think you should listen" Clarke says softly.

"why were you even talking to her in the first place?" Lexa asks with a clip to her tone.

"Lexa" Clarke says sternly.

"what?" the brunette says turning her head, she knows she shouldn't take her mood out on Clarke, but she also doesn't understand why she would be talking to her mother of all people.

"don't do that...I wasn't 'talking' to her, I made it perfectly clear I didn't want her to talk to me, but she said something to my mum that caught my interest, so I listened, and I think you all should to...and if you still want nothing more to do with her then ok." Clarke says, as she see's Lexa looking back at her.

"you really think I should listen to what she has to say?" Lexa asks weakly.

"I think she came here for a reason, and she has yet to go in and see your dad, she knows she's not welcome here, but she is still hanging around" Clarke offers softly, taking Lexa's hand in her own.

"ok" Lexa sighs, "I'll go get the other two.

 

 

"I don't believe you" Anya says firmly.

"you are a natural born liar, you're that good, you get paid to do it for a living" Lexa says coldly.

"is this true?" Anya asks, looking to Abby for some answers.

"I....cannot break a patient's right to confidentiality" Abby says with a sad expression on her face.

"I.....I know you might not want to hear this or believe it, but...I know my mum, and that look right there, that means Indra is telling the truth, besides you would have to be really sick to lie about someone having cancer, I don't think even she would stoop so low" Clarke says, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

"I know you owe me nothing, and what I have done, I am not proud of, but I would never lie to you about something like this, the reason I am here is because I thought it had something to do with the cancer, I thought if you all knew, maybe you could talk him into having treatment" Indra says solemnly.

"but you didn't think to fill us in sooner, so we could try and talk him round six months ago" Anya counters.

"it wasn't my decision" Indra argue's.

"so why tell us now then?" Lexa shoots back.

"because you should know" she answers.

"when it suits you" Lexa counters, glaring at her.

"this is getting us nowhere" Indra says, waving her hands in the air.

"and why is she here?" Lexa growls, nodding her head in Niylah's direction.

"she works for me" Indra answers simply.

"since when?" Anya asks, not even knowing who 'she' is.

"for a couple of months now" Indra answers.

 

"Clarkey boo, Lexa" Raven booms, as she walks to where the group are sitting.

"how's your dad?" Octavia asks the woods siblings.

"his...well, we thought he was going to be ok" Lexa answer's as she looks over to Clarke.

"Niylah, what are you doing here?" Bellamy asks, slightly shocked.

"I work for Indra" she answers.

"Indra...as in disown my own daughter Indra?" Raven questions, looking at Lexa who only nods her response.

"well fuck a duck, the only thing that could make this any more awkward is if Finn rocked up at the door" Raven says dumbfounded at the turn of events.

"language" Abby scolds.

"shit...uh...sorry..I didn't see you standing there" Raven defends, "so what's going on?" Raven asks, turning serious.

"according to Indra, he has cancer" Lexa answers still in shock.

"babe" Clarke calls, holding her hand out to Lexa who gladly accepts.

"where are we going?" she asks confused.

"to see your dad, you need to know what's going on, and something tells me you will only believe it from the one person who knows everything, and who you trust and that's not Indra" Clarke answers softly, leading her girlfriend down the hall.

 

"you know?" Gustus says, it was a statement, he could tell by the look on his daughter's face that she knew.

"so it's true?" she asks her voice breaking.

"who told you?" he asks, avoiding her question.

"Indra, now tell me is it true?" she asks impatiently.

"your mother is here?" he asks, sounding shocked.

"Indra yes, now tell me?" Lexa says, raising her voice.

"yes" he answers simply.

Without saying another work Lexa turns on her heel and runs out of the room.

"I should..." Clarke starts, motioning to the door.

"you should, she is going to need you Clarke, and I'm sorry." he says softly.

"you don't need to apologise to me" Clarke says, looking back at him before following in the direction Left.

"where's the fire?" Raven asks, as Clarke comes running down the hallway.

"what" Clarke says, a little too abruptly.

"woah, calm your tits, I just meant Lexa went running out the door, and now you what's going on?" Raven asks concerned.

"not now Rae" is all she says before running out the door, the sight she see's shattering her. Lexa standing against the wall, hunched over trying to catch her breath in between sobs.  
"Lexa, baby" Clarke whispers softly, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders, crouching down to be on her level, "it's ok, just breath" she whispers.

"Cl...I...I..." Lexa tries.

Gently pushing Lexa back, so she is standing more, to allow the oxygen to flow more freely, she brings her girlfriend into her, taking most of her weight, as she feels Lexa lean into her, her head firmly in the crook of Clarke's neck, rubbing soothing circles over her back trying to calm her, "it's ok baby just breath" she tries again, as feeling Lexa wrap her arms tightly around her waist, "that's it, just breath" Clarke whispers in her ear, feeling the brunette start to calm, Lexa pulls her head back, Blue meets red puffy eyes and a tear soaked face, "shhh, it's ok" Clarke coos, running her thumbs over her girlfriend's cheeks, wiping away some of the tears, "come on let's go sit down, there's a bench over there" Clarke offers, nodding her head behind her.  
As she see's Lexa nod, she starts to step away from brunette, she quickly realises it was a big mistake as Lexa starts to lean forward losing her balance, the only thing holding her up was Clarke, having herself pushed so tightly against her, "ok, we can just sit here" Clarke offers, motioning to the floor.  
As she helps lower her girlfriend to the floor, she lowers herself so she is kneeling in front of the brunette.

"Clarke" Lexa breaths out, her breathing still a little uneven.

"I'm here" Clarke whispers.

"I...." Lexa starts but stops, realising she can't get her words out, she pulls Clarke closer to her, but Clarke still being in her skirt, it makes it a little more difficult, so Clarke does the only thing she can, she hitches her skirt up a little and places her knees either side of one of Lexa's thighs so she can move in closer.  
As soon as she is settled, she feels Lexa bring her forward, resting her face in the crook of Clarke's neck, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, bringing her arms up, she places one on Lexa's back, the other stroking her hair.

They stay like that for a while, until Lexa has fully relaxed into the hold, her breathing fully evened out.

"I....I don't...What do...what do I do Clarke?" Lexa asks, raising her head from the comfort of the blonde's neck.

"you go back inside, you talk to your dad, you give him a chance to explain everything" Clarke offer softly, still running her fingers through dark waves.

"and then what?" she chokes out.

"just listen to what he has to say first, find out what the options are, then...we'll then we go from there." Clarke says softly, placing a kiss too her girlfriend's cheek.

"will...will...you" Lexa stutters.

"of course I will, whatever you need" Clarke says, as she struggles to get up from her current position, offering her hand to Lexa.

 

After about an hour, the three Wood's siblings and Clarke had been brought up to speed on Gustus, his health, and his reasons for keeping a secret, they had tried to talk him into having treatment, but the best response they got was that he would agree to think about it, in return whatever decision he made they would have to respect it.

As they all made their way back to the waiting room area they could see that Indra was still sat waiting.

"why are you still here?" Lexa asks.

"Ale...Lexa, I came to see my husband, and I want to spend time with my children" she answers, her voice softening.

"but only the ones you choose?" Lexa quips back coldly.

"no all of you, these next few months are going to be rough, for everyone, and I want to be there for you, all of you." Indra says.

"should have thought about that before disowning one of us" Anya cuts in.

"I know what I did, and how I reacted was wrong, but I would like to change that, if you'll let me" she offers.

"why are you really here? I mean dad's ultimatum has no bearing now, so why?" Lexa asks curiously.

"I told you why, maybe we could go for dinner sometime, sit down and talk, Clarke you would be more than welcome to join us, it would be nice to get to know you" Indra offers, making Clarke scoff a little.

"you would have been able to get to know her the night we came round to talk to you, the reason you don't is on you" Lexa says harshly.

"I'm aware, and as I said I wold like to make things right" Indra offers again.

"well, maybe it's too late for that" Lexa says firmly.

"at least give it some thought" Indra asks softly, Lexa merely nods her reply.

"what do you wanna do now babe?" Clarke whispers, looking at her girlfriend.

"can we go home?" Lexa asks, leaning into her.

"anything you wan't" Clarke says softly, not paying any attention to those around them.

Sitting in the car on their way home after saying their goodbye's, Clarke was hoping Lexa wouldn't shut her out, she knows it's going to be hard, and Indra turning up was not going to make things any easier.

"you wanna talk about it?" she asks softly.

"not yet" the brunette answers, not turning to look at the blonde.

"ok, I'll be here when your ready" Clarke says, taking Lexa's hand in her own, "do yo wanna order take out while I take Kujo out?" Clarke offers.

"ok" the brunette answers weakly.

 

"Lex you better make sure I have a fork with mine, you know I can't use chop sticks" Clarke groans as she walks in with Kujo, seeing the Chinese has arrived in perfect timing.

"yes dear" Lexa answer's sarcastically.

"oh so that's how it is?" Clarke asks with a smirk.

"yup, that's exactly how it is" Lexa answers with a smirk of her own.

"well ok then honey" Clarke answers dryly, taking a seat on the sofa.

"sweety, where's the wine?" she shouts to Lexa, whose still in the kiitchen.

"I'm on it cupcake" Lexa shouts back.

'fucking cupcake, where did that one come?'from' Clarke chuckles to herself.

"there you go my love" Lexa says, bringing the wine and two wine glasses.

"now that one I could get used to" Clarke says with a wide smile.

"what, you mean you don't like cupcake?" Lexa offers jokingly.

"I like to eat cupcakes, but being called one not so much" Clarke says playfully swatting Lexa's arm, "I also like to eat muffins...muffin" Clarke says with a smirk.

"I'm aware" Lexa says, raising an eyebrow. Clarke's only response is her signature smirk.

After polishing off their dinner, Clarke notice's the change in Lexa almost immediately, she has gone completely quiet once again, her shoulders slumped and deep in thought.  
Without saying a word, Clarke stands and offers her hand to the brunette, which is taken without question, walking down the hallway to their bedroom, Clarke pushes the door shut.

Peeling her clothes off, she walks over to Lexa, who she can see is just taking her in, her green eyes trailing over her toned body. Slowly she undresses the brunette, peeling her clothes off bit by bit, until she is just as exposed as Clarke, taking Lexa's hand, she guides them over to the bed, pulling the covers back she slides in, holding the duvet back waiting for Lexa to do the same.

Instead of spooning her girlfriend like she normally would, she places a hand on the brunette's waist gesturing for her to turn and face her, "I love you baby" she whispers, as she brushes Lexa's hair away from her face, wrapping her arm around her waist pulling her in close, she feels Lexa nuzzle into her chest and she can't but sigh softly at the feeling.

"I love you too" Lexa mumbles against the blonde's chest as she snuggles in further, a hand on Clarke's back holding her tightly. Nothing more was needed to be said as they allowed sleep to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family meal with Indra, some apologies are made. but will they be accepted?  
> Gustus has made his decision.  
> And Clarke and Lexa have a hard time keeping their hands off each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so thoughts? I've come to a cross road, I have some idea's but I'm interested to know what you guys think and what you would like to see from this story.

It had been a few days since Gustus had been released from hospital, tonight was the night that the woods family and Clarke were to meet and discuss how to move forward, Indra had chosen the restaurant, so Lexa knew it would be expensive and fancy so the pair had gone shopping in search of new outfits for the evening.

Clarke had gone for a red fitted knee-length dress, with a V plunge neck showing off her ample cleavage, and matching heels, Lexa struggled to keep herself together, trying not take Clarke in the dressing room.

Lexa had decided on a long black thin strapped dress with a slit running up the length on one thigh, with matching heels, Clarke also struggled to keep herself under control while in the fitting rooms. 

The last few days had been busy, Lexa working in the shop, Clarke working on her paintings, needless to say by the end of the day both just wanted to sleep, and now both were equally just as frustrated, finding harder and harder to keep their hands off one and other.

So here Clarke was stood in her art room, waiting for Lexa, she would be lying if she said she wasn't dying to get her hands on her girlfriend, at this point she was absolutely gagging for her, especially at the thought of her in the outfit she was soon to be wearing.

"you ready to go my love?, I just have to put my shoes on and I'm set" Lexa says, walking into the art room to see Clarke giving her artwork a once over.

"mmmm" Clarke hums, turning to face her girlfriend. "fuck, you look...." Clarke starts before losing the ability to speak, as she walks over wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"as do you" Lexa whispers, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Clarke" Lexa says, looking at her girlfriend who seems to have zoned out.

"mmm, sorry, I was just thinking about how many ways I could take you right now" Clarke husks out, backing Lexa against the wall, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, "do you know how much I want you right now, how fucking wet I am for you" Clarke breaths against the brunette's lips before crashing them together again.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans, gripping the blonde's waist tighter, pulling her in closer.

As if on instinct Clarke rolls her hips forward trying to gain some well needed friction, "we need to leave...NOW" Clarke growls out, pulling back from the brunette.  
Seeing Lexa making no effort to move, "I'm serious Lex, if we don't leave now we never will" and she means it, days without having Lexa come undone in front of her was killer, and in that moment she knew if they didn't leave, she would be ripping her girlfriend's dress off and taking her right then and there.

"maybe we don't have to leave, maybe we could just stay here and you can have me any way you want me" Lexa husks, moving closer to the blonde.

"babe" Clarke warns, as much she wants to she knows tonight needs to happen.

"you need to go and see your family, try and move forward somehow" she says softly, trying to keep self-control in check.

"fine" Lexa sighs, "but when we get back..." she starts only to be cut off.

"when we get back, I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name, the only name you will remember will be mine, as I make you scream it over and over again" Clarke husks in Lexa's ear before biting down on it.

"your such a fucking tease" Lexa moans.

"trust me, there will no teasing tonight baby, I've waited far too long to have you" Clarke husks, moaning at the thought, "now move your sexy arse, the sooner we get there the sooner we get back" she finishes with a smirk.

 

"ladies, you both looking gorgeous" Gustus says, as they walk over to the table, joining the rest of the woods family.

"as do you, you're looking very dapper" Clarke says playfully.

"why thank you" Gustus replies with a wink.

"Ale...Lexa" Indra says, acknowledging her daughter.

"Indra" Lexa returns coldly.

"please can we not keep doing this, I am trying" Indra says.

"I won't call you my mother until you can actually prove that you can be one" Lexa answer's coldly, as she takes her seat next to Clarke.

"Clarke, it's good to see you again" Indra says, ignoring the brunette's last comment.

"and you" the blonde answer's smoothly, not that it is, but to keep the peace she can pretend for one evening.

"Anya, Aden, it's good to see you two again" Clarke says with a wide smile.

"and you" they both answer in unison.

"well, we all know it is for you squirt" Anya says laughing at her little brother, "this is the closest your gonna get to being out on a date with blondie over there" she quips.

"OH MY GOD ANYA" Aden groans, putting his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"have I missed something?" Indra asks curiously.

"plenty" Lexa answers dryly.

"babe" Clarke warns.

"fine" the brunette sighs, putting her hands in the air in defeat, she knows she should hold her tongue if they are ever going to move forward.

"Aden seems to have a little crush his big sister's girlfriend" Anya says still laughing.

"I do not" Aden mumbles through his hands.

"well, you said at the BBQ you wanted to ask her out" Gustus chimes in.

"I DID NOT, YOU SAID THAT!" Aden shout whispers, taking his hands away from his face to glare at his father.

"well I was there, and you definitely said something about taking me out" Clarke says, laughing at the post box red Aden has now turned.

"urgh, why do I bother" Aden groans, crossing his arms over his chest.

"it's ok, I get why you would wanna take her out, she's hot" Lexa starts, "but she's also taken, so keep it in your pants" Lexa teases, taking her girlfriend's hand in hers.

Indra can't help but notice the show of affection, and although it's not something she is used to seeing, it also doesn't make her feel uncomfortable, no more than seeing her daughter with any of the male partners she's had, in fact, she feels a little more at ease in comparison. She also can't help but notice the strong connection the two have, it reminds her of how her and Gustus used to be, nor did she fail to notice how the rest of the family have taken to Clarke, especially Anya who usually never likes anyone. 'maybe I have been too harsh' she thinks to herself, and she knows if she has any chance of making things right, it's not just her daughter's trust she needs to win back.

"so Clarke, what exactly is it you do? I know you have your own business, and Lexa works for you, but that's about all I do know" Indra starts.

"well, this should be interesting" Anya quips, before Clarke can answer, earning a curious look from her mother.

"I own a sex shop" Clarke says simply, causing Indra to choke on her wine, as she struggles to hold back her laughter, her bluntness had had the desired effect.

"you.uh...you own a...sex shop?" Indra stutters.

"yes, and Lexa doesn't work for me, she works with me" she answers's simply.

"and you...you both enjoy it...working there I mean?" she stutters again.

"yes" They both say in unison, smiling at each other.

"and...uh...is that, I mean how did that come about?" Indra asks.

Clarke can see she's trying, she can also see how hard it is for her to be making conversation about a sex shop, 'time to give her a break' she thinks.  
"I'm an artist" she says smiling at her girlfriend as that is was she calls her, even if she doesn't feel like one right now.

"an artist?" Indra questions curiously.

"yes, I.......I used to draw, and paint years ago then...then something happened and I stopped, one of my aunts passed, left me some money in her will, I see the building and the shop for sale and decided to invest, I also have every intention of opening up my own gallery at some point" she finishes, not wanting to give out any more detail.

"that sounds lovely, maybe I could see some of your work sometime, I love art, I also have some friends who might also be interested in seeing some of your work, they have some exhibitions coming up soon, if you would be interested" Indra offers sincerely.

"thank you, that would be nice" Clarke offers in return.

"so Lexa, what are your plans once Clarke has opened up her gallery?" she asks curiously.

"I'm..not sure, I may take over the running of the shop, I haven't really decided yet, we know we want to keep the shop, but were not sure if we will get someone else in to run things, or if I will stay there myself" Lexa answers, trying to make an effort.

"and I see things are good with you two?" Indra asks, not really knowing how to answer her daughter about the possibility of running a sex shop as a long term career.

"things are great" the brunette responds, squeezing the blonde's hand.

 

The evening went on smoothly enough, Indra was actually making a genuine effort with her children, even trying to get to know Clarke, the air turned thick however at the mention of her father being ill.

"so have you thought any more about what we discussed?" Anya asks her father.

"I have" he answer's simply.

"and?" Lexa asks.

"and nothing has changed, I understand what you are asking, and your reasoning, but you also have to understand that I would like live out what precious time I have left with my family, as healthy as I can be, rather than being too sick, or too weak to spend any time with you at all from the treatment." he says as softly as he can.

"but dad" Aden starts.

"his made his decision, we need to respect that" Anya says sadly, earning a nod of agreement from Lexa, who feels her girlfriends grip on her hand tighten.

"so how about we start enjoying what time I have left right now, life is too short" he says smiling softly, "now Indra, before we can move forward and enjoy this evening, where exactly do you stand with our daughter?" he asks, looking over at his wife.

"I....would like to apologise for my behaviour, and while I don't understand entirely, the idea of two women being together, I can also see the connection you two have, I can see that your happy and I would like to be a part of your life, all of your lives, and I would like to get to know Clarke better, it's clear that she makes you happy, and that is something I had long forgotten, that being happy and being with someone who makes you happy is the most important thing, and as your father said, life is too short, so if you can forgive...all of you, I would like to move past this" Indra says sincerely.

"I....I'm not saying I forgive...yet, or maybe I never will, but I'm prepared to try, dad is right life is too short, but you also have to accept that this is who I am and this....Clarke is who I want, I can't have you interfering in my life like you did before, not in my choice of relationship, or what job I choose to do, you are my mother and you always will be, but you also need to start acting like one again, you weren't always like this, or at least this bad" Lexa says sternly.

"I promise I will try, but you have to understand that this is not the way I was raised, and I may make mistakes while trying to understand, but I promise I will try, and I promise to try and be the mother you deserve." Indra answers softly.

"as long as you try, that's all I can ask" Lexa says honestly.

After spending the next hour or so in light conversation, Clarke and Lexa decided that it was time they left, they had been teasing each other most of the night, unaware too the rest sitting at the table, teasing touches, the occasional stroke of the thigh, it was becoming too much for them both, so with a nod of the head to each other they decided to say their goodbyes.

"well girls, it was good to see you again" Gustus says, standing from his seat, bringing them both in for a tight bear hug.

"it was good to see you too" Lexa says, as Clarke nods.

"I'll see you both again soon?" Indra half asks.

"you will" Lexa says with a small smile.

"Anya, Aden, we'll see you both soon" Lexa says, hugging them both.

"you too" they both say in unison.

 

"well that was an interesting evening, you ok with it?" Clarke asks softly.

"I actually am, I mean my dad not so much, and I know it's only going to get harder, but it is his decision, and I've made peace with having to respect his wishes" Lexa says, looking over to her girlfriend.

"and your Indra?" Clarke asks.

"umm, well, it's not something I expected, she never apologises for anything, and NEVER admits when she is in the wrong, and I don't know the reason behind it, but for now we'll see how it goes" she answers honestly.

"maybe we could have them all over for dinner one evening?" the blonde offers.

"that would be good, when are cool and the gang round next?" Lexa asks, her mind going blank.

"ummm, they're round tomorrow for film night, then we're at the club the night after" Clarke says, looking back over to the brunette.

"so maybe one day next week then?" Lexa asks.

"whenever you want babe" Clarke answers sweetly.

"so you making Indra choke on her drink, that was a thing" Lexa says laughing.

"she kinda had it coming, and I'm never one to miss and opportunity." the blonde says, laughing at the memory.

"I'm well aware" Lexa says with a smirk.

As they walked a little further, Clarke see's an alleyway up ahead, as they're about to walk she past, she turns grabbing the brunette's hand pulling her in her direction, pushing her girlfriend against the wall with force, she can't help but moan at the feeling of being pressed against her.

"I can't wait to get you home" she husks, before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, rolling her hips forwards trying to gain some friction.

"mmm, and why might that be?" Lexa asks innocently against her lips, digging her nails in at the curve above the blonde's firm arse.

Pulling away slightly to make sure no one was around, Clarke scrapes her nails along the inside of her girlfriend's thigh, moving higher to her desired location, "because I am so fucking wet, and I can't wait to have you inside me" Clarke moans, as if to prove a point she moves her hand away from Lexa's thigh, taking one of Lexa's hands, she slides it up the inside of her dress, moving her underwear to the side, then moves the brunette's fingers to her entrance.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans, feeling the blonde's dripping folds.

Clarke can't help but buck her hips forward into the contact, "please baby" she begs, feeling Lexa's fingers dip inside her entrance.

Changing their position, she flips them around, pinning Clarke's back the wall, pulling out, she runs her fingers through wet folds before thrusting back into the blonde's tight walls. 

"oh...fuck" Clarke half moans, before biting down on her own lip, digging her nails into Lexa's back.

Thrusting in and out of the blonde, using her hips for more leverage, Lexa has to bury her face into her girlfriend's neck, holding back her own moans at the feeling of being inside Clarke's tight walls, 'fuck it's been far too long' she thinks.  
Hearing a noise from the other end of the alleyway, Lexa stops her movements, looking around she see's no one, not wanting to take any chance's she looks at the disheveled blonde in front of her. "maybe we should take this back home" she rasps, as she see's Clarke nod slightly, pulling her fingers out slowly, she feels Clarke take her wrist, bringing her hand up to her mouth, she watches as Clarke takes her fingers into her mouth tasting herself. 

"fuck" she moans, "I don't think I'm going to be opening the shop tomorrow" she rasps, pulling her dress down.

"and why would that be?" Lexa asks, taking the blonde's hand in hers, as they make their way back home.

"because I'm not letting you out of bed for 'at least' the next 24 hours" Clarke say her voice thick with desire.

"mmm sounds like a plan" my love, Lexa answer's with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, I've had some things I needed to take care off, forgive me.
> 
> Pure smut, sorry not sorry, hope you all enjoy.

Stepping through the front door, Clarke wastes little time in getting what she wants, as soon as Lexa closes the front door she moves the brunette, so she is pressed front first up against the door, taking Lexa's hands in her own, she places them palm first against the door above her head, "keep your hands there baby" she husks in her ear, before biting down, eliciting a low moan from her girlfriend.  
Dropping to her knee's, she runs her hands up along Lexa's toned thigh's, feeling her squirm under her touch, she reaches the hem of her underwear, slowly peeling them away, sliding them down the brunette's legs, "I've been waiting to do this all night" she husks, her voice dropping dangerously low as she stands, pressing her front to Lexa's back.

Sliding her hands up her girlfriends thigh's, raising her dress at the same time, she can't help but moan into Lexa's shoulder, she is so desperate to have her, it's almost too much to bare, holding the dress up with one hand, she trails the other hand across the curve of her lover's arse, "spread your legs for me baby" she whispers.

"fuck" Lexa moans at the words, as she feels Clarke running her fingers through her soaking wet folds from behind her.

"always so wet" Clarke murmurs.

"only for you" Lexa husks.

"good" the blonde husks seductively, as she teases at her entrance, "because this..." she rasps as she thrusts two fingers deep inside her girlfriend "is mine" she finishes, before pulling back, only to thrust back inside even harder.

"oh..my...fuck...CLARKE" Lexa moans loudly.

"fuck baby, you always feels so good around me, always so tight" Clarke moans into the brunette's ear. Stepping up her pace, she starts a rough steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her girlfriend.

"Clarke...I...need...." Lexa moans. 

Without saying a word, Clarke pulls out before thrusting three fingers deep inside Lexa's tight walls.

"OH...FUCK" Lexa screams at the new stretch. 

"I want you screaming baby, I wanna feel you cum so hard around me" Clarke moans, before biting down hard on the brunette's shoulder, she knows she has drawn blood the minute the taste of copper hits her lips.

"CLARKE" Lexa moans. 

"is this what you want baby?" she husks, picking up her pace, working her fingers deeper and harder with each thrust. 

"yes...fuck...Clarke...I'm..." she moans at the feeling of Clarke nipping and sucking along her neck.

With a few more deep thrusts, she feels Lexa's walls tighten around her fingers, "that's it baby, cum for me" Clarke moans, as she feels the brunette start to shudder.

"Clarke...Clarke...oh..." Lexa moans, rolling her hips back, meeting each of Clarke's thrust with force as she rides through her high.

"fuck baby, I'm so wet for you right now" Clarke moans at the sight before her, watching as her girlfriend comes undone around her fingers, loving the sight of them disappearing deep inside of her.  
As she feels Lexa's high even out, she pulls out her fingers and turns her, roughly pinning her to the door. Sucking on her own fingers, she moans at the taste of her girlfriend, making sure to lick them clean, before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth. "fuck Lex, you taste so fucking good" she moans, "bedroom now" she demands, pulling Lexa into her by her waist, "this is far from over" she husks making Lexa moans in response.

Stumbling into the bedroom, Lexa pushes Clarke roughly against the wall, crashing their lips together roughly, she pushes her tongue deep inside the blonde's mouth, swallowing her moans as if they were giving her oxygen, gripping her hips tightly, she knew it would leave a mark but she didn't care, she wanted Clarke, and she wanted her to know just how much, pulling her away from the wall slightly, she snake's her hand around her girlfriends back, pulling the zip to her dress down, and wastes no time pulling the dress free from the blonde.  
Stepping back to take in the stunning black lacy lingerie she is wearing, she feels her breath hitch in her throat, "see something you like?" Clarke rasps out, seeing how dark Lexa's eye's have become.

"take it off" Lexa demands low and dangerous. 

"if you want it off, do it yourself" Clarke quips back just as seductively.

"if I do it, you won't have enough material to wear it again" Lexa says masterfully.

"fuck" the blonde moans, its new but she likes it. "then I guess we'll just have to go shopping for some more then won't we" Clarke husks, unmoving from her position.

Done wasting time, Lexa takes a step forward, taking the material of the blonde's underwear, it takes little effort to rip them off in one move, Clarke can't help but moan at the dominance of her girlfriend, "your so fucking hot" she moans, feeling Lexa run her hands up to her bra. 

"this too" Lexa says, ripping the bra of with force, pinning the blonde back against the wall. 

"you're wearing too many clothes" Clarke husks out.

Lexa hastily removes her own dress, revealing her naked form, not wearing a bra, Clarke already disposing of her underwear.

"is this what you want?" Clarke asks seductively.

"I want you to go to the toy box and pick something" Lexa husks, not answering her girlfriend.

Walking back with the strapless strap on in hand, she passes it to the brunette, "how do you want me baby" she whispers out seductively.

"on your back" Lexa says firmly, Clarke does as told, as she watches Lexa climb onto the bed with her.

She can't help but gasp slightly at the feeling of the dildo as she guides it inside herself, it feels different to what she has had before but not unwelcome, she tries to put the nerves of never using one of these to the back of her mind, focusing on task in front of her.  
Running her fingers through Clarke's dripping folds, she can't help the moan that leaves her mouth, "fuck Clarke, your so wet" she breaths out, hovering over the blonde.

"mmm" Clarke hums at the feeling of Lexa running the toy through her slick heat, bucking her hips up as she feels the tip resting at her entrance.

"tell me what you want Clarke" Lexa demands softly. 'time to take a leaf out of Clarke's playbook' she thinks.

"you, inside....OH FUCK" she moans at the feeling of Lexa thrusting deep inside with a single roll of her hips.

"is this what you want?" the brunettes husks with a smirk, as she pulls her hips back only to thrust inside deeper and harder.

"you....fuck...yes" the blonde moans out, thrusting her hips up meeting every snap of her girlfriend's hips.

"fuck Clarke I...I need...." she starts.

"what...do...you need baby" Clarke stutters out, as she starts to feel breathless at the sheer force Lexa is taking her.

"I need...to hear you" Lexa husks.

"that shouldn't...be....a...fuck...problem" the blonde falters, feeling Lexa sucking down hard on her pulse point.

Setting a new rhythm, working in and out of the blonde fast and hard, Lexa can already feel her own peak starting to hit her, the sounds Clarke is making underneath her, and the feeling of the toy inside of her making her feel an entirely new sensation is almost too much, resting on one elbow, she brings her other hand to Clarke's stiff nipple, pinching and rolling it between her fingers, she feels Clarke buck her hips up with force. 

"fuck babe....I'm so fucking close" Clarke moans, feelinf her walls start to clench around the slick toy inside of her.

"fuck, Clarke....I need to....hear you..cum for me" Lexa stutters, her gruelling pace starting to hit her.

"fuck....fuck...Lex...oh....fuck" Clarke screams out, rocking her hips up harder, her body a shuddering mess, her breathing erratic, "fuck...baby" she moans, dragging her nails down Lexa's back as her high tapers off slightly.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, "tell me what you want" Lexa breaths out against the blonde's lips.

Without giving a verbal response, Clarke smirks before moving Lexa back, pulling the dildo out from inside of her, she turns on all fours, "take me baby" she husks "take me hard, I want you to be as rough as you want" she moans slightly at the thought.

Doing as told, Lexa lines the head of the dildo at her entrance. 

"do it baby, fuck just do it please" Clarke begs. 

Pushing forward so she is completely inside of the blonde, she moans at the feeling of taking her this way, drawing her hips back as far as she can, leaving just the tip inside, she teases for a second before snapping her hips forward, thrusting into her lover with as much force as she can, picking up a steady rhythm, she can feel herself being brought closer to the edge once again, only this time she's not sure she can hold it off, "fuck Clarke" she moans, grinding into her harder than she thought was possible.  
Leaning forward, she presses her front to Clarke's back, grabbing her hair roughly she turns her head, kissing her with force, pushing her tongue inside as she explores everything that is Clarke.  
Not slowing down her rhythm, she feels her walls start to clench around the toy inside of her, biting down hard on the blonde's lower lip, tasting blood, she moans as her peak hits her hard, "fuck Clarke...I'm fuck" she moans against her lips.

"yes fuck baby, harder.....I need fuck...give it to me" Clarke moans as her own climax hit her, "fuck Lex...just...fuck...yes...right there" she screams, feeling a gush of her own wetness soak her thighs.

"oh...fu...Clarke...your...fuck..." Lexa moans, looking down at the sight in front of her, as she feels Clarke's wetness hit her, riding out their highs.

"fuck baby don't stop...dont fucking stop" Clarke moans, as she continue's rolling her hips back even harder into the brunette, she still hasn't come down from her last high, but she knows she's not done she needs more, so much more.  
She feels Lexa move back onto her knee's, taking the opportunity to adjust her position, she sits back, bringing her back flush with Lexa's front, raising her hips, she impales herself back down as hard as she can, "fuck Lexa, I need you baby" she moans, feeling the brunette grip her hips hard, lifting her up before dropping her back down again.

"fuck Clarke, it feels soo fucking deep" she moans, glancing up, she see's something she hadn't noticed before, moving her eyes to the side slightly, she see's the full length mirror, she can also see everything going on from the front, the way the toy is disappearing deep inside of the blonde, the way her breast's bounce with the sheer force of how hard she is fucking her, and the expression on Clarke's face is everything she needs to see, "you look so fucking sexy" Lexa moans at the sight.

Realising what Lexa was talking about, Clarke looks over to the mirror, never one to miss an opportunity, she guides one of her hands to her breast, squeezing and rolling her stiff nipple between her fingers roughly, the other hand she guides down between her legs, as she roughly starts working her own clit.

"oh...my...god Clarke" Lexa moans, her rhythm almost faltering.

"you like this baby? you like watching me touch myself?" Clarke husks out seductively.

"yes...fuck, I could cum right now just watching you" she moans.

"then cum...cum for me baby, fuck you feel so good inside me, fucking me like this...fuck" she moans, as she feel her climax building.

That was all she needed to send her flying over the edge, the sight of Clarke in the mirror, the feeling of the toy moving inside of her as she fucks the blonde into oblivion, she falls over the edge and hard, "fuck..fuck..shit..Clarke" she moans, gripping onto her lover's hips harder, thrusting into her as hard as she can.

"fuck baby...fuck...yes...oh...fuck right there" Clarke moans, as her climax hits her.

"Clarke I...." she starts, whatever she was about to say was lost the minute Clarke moves her hand away from her stiff bud and uses it to wrap it around her neck, turning her head, she crash's their lips together as they ride out their highs, granted its awkward, it's made harder on account of how hard she is still thrusting into the blonde, but she manages none the less.

"Lay down baby" Clarke husks, pulling her lips away from Lexa's, lifting herself up, allowing the brunette to turn and lay on her back, Clarke straddles her almost immediately, guiding the tip of the dildo inside her entrance, she feels Lexa roll her hips up slightly, taking it into herself in one fluid motion she sets about picking up a fast and hard pace, she knows she isn't going to last long, she is too worked up, her body still not recovered from her last high, feeling her girlfriend thrust upwards, meeting her own thrusts, she drops forward crashing her lips into Lexa's bringing her in for a heated kiss, "fuck babe" Clarke whispers, pulling back slightly to take in her lover's face, she has no idea what she wanted to say, it was lost the moment blue met green.  
She feels Lexa grip her waist hard as she moves her hips, pulling back before thrusting up into her, "fuck babe" she moans, leaning back, she rests her hands on Lexa's thighs behind her, grinding down harder, she feels her walls start to tighten, she moves a hand, bringing it around, taking hold of Lexa's, pulling her up into her, she slows down her rhythm trying to hold off for as long as she can.  
Leaning in she sucks on Lexa's pulse point softly, just enough to leave her mark, before pulling her head back, she wraps one hand around the brunette's neck, tangling her fingers in dark waves, the other she uses to cup her cheek softly, feeling Lexa wrap her arms around her waist tightly, trying to pull her in closer if that was even possible.

Both moving in a fluid motion, gently grinding into each other Clarke, can feel herself near the edge again, she wanted it to be fast and hard, but being this close to her girlfriend, their bodies pressed against each other, she can't help but savour the moment, a moment she wants to last forever, blue still locked with green, she pulls Lexa in for a soft, passionate kiss, exploring her mouth with her tongue, she moans softly into it before she pulls back slightly, their eye's locking once more, "I love you" she whispers against the brunette's lips, as she feels herself fall over the edge, "baby" she moans, feeling Lexa tense underneath her. 

"I love you Clarke" Lexa breaths out, her climax taking full effect.

As their bodies shudder against each other, their eye's stay locked, mere inches between them. "your perfect" Clarke breaths, and if it wasn't for the fact she was holding her breath Lexa would have missed it. 

Leaning in, she guides Lexa down onto her back again, fully laying her front on top of the brunette, her head on her chest, one hand resting on Lexa's breast, the other down the side of her, it was as if they were one, their breathing in sync with one and other, she feels Lexa move slightly to remove to dildo but she takes her hand in hers, "stay" she mumbles against her lover's chest.   
Lexa nods, although she's sure the blonde missed it but she resumes her previous position anyway, running her fingers up and down, stroking Clarke's back, she feels her breathing even out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy, apologies for any mistakes.  
> Please feel free to drop a comment and let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa feels guilty.  
> Film night with the gang as Raven gets serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, I can't believe how many hits and Kudos this story has, as long as you all keep enjoying it I'll keep writing.  
> I would love to hear your thoughts and what direction you would like to see this story go in.

It was a couple of hours later when Lexa had woken in a daze and had realised the predicament they were both in.

"Clarke, we need to wake up Lexa whispers softly.

"mmmm, why?" Clarke hums.

"look down" the brunette answers softly.

Looking down Clarke see's they're in the same position, the dildo still inside them, sighing, she lift's herself slowly from her lover, allowing Lexa to remove the toy, "I'll go run us a bath" Clarke mumbles tiredly.

"I'll do it, you stay there" Lexa says softly, stroking the side of the blonde's cheek with her thumb.

"you ok baby?" Clarke asks gently, she know's it was Lexa's first time using a toy like that, she also knows with how rough Lexa was with her that the brunette would be feeling too.

"I'm fine Clarke, let me go run us a bath" she whispers.

"mmm" Clarke hums softly.

 

"you sure you're ok?" the blonde asks again, stroking Lexa's hair away from her face as they lay in the bath.

"I'm good" she answers with a smile that she know's Clarke can't see as she has her back to her.

"are you ok? I mean we were...I was pretty rough with you" Lexa asks, turning to face the blonde.

"I'm fine baby, the bath is helping" she answers softly, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"would you tell me if you weren't" Lexa mumbles against her lip's.

"I...yes, it's nothing I can't handle, and nothing sleep won't fix" Clarke whispers.

"uh-huh" Lexa answers suspiciously, letting it go.

 

Waking up the next morning they were both feeling the effects from the night before, both were aching and more than a little tired. As they made their way down to the shop to open up for the day Lexa noticed Clarke was walking a little tentatively.

"hey" she whispers, bringing the blonde in, wrapping her arms around her waist" why don't you let me open the shop today, you go and rest" Lexa says softly.

"I'm ok, I have some paperwork to catch up on so I'll be in the back office for a while anyway" Clarke answers, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"urgh, I wish we could just shut the shop for the day and have a lazy day in bed" Lexa groans.

"mmm, that sounds nice, but we also have work to do" the blonde answers softly with a small smile.

"how about once cool and the gang have gone we have an early night" Lexa asks smiling, right now that's all she wants to do, cuddle up with her girlfriend in bed and not move for at least a week.

"sounds like a plan, cmon lets today over with" Clarke says, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

 

A couple of hours had passed, Lexa had observed the blonde while she was working in the back office, she could see she was suffering, but she also knew Clarke would never admit that she to it, so she decided she was going to at least try and take care of her.

"what's this?" Clarke asks, looking up at Lexa, confusion written all over her face.

"some painkillers and some water" Lexa answer's simply.

"I'm fine" Clarke says, looking back down at her paperwork.

"Clarke, I have watched you all morning, tensing up and wincing in pain, please just take them" Lexa asks softly, kneeling down in front of the blonde.

"fine" Clarke huffs.

"did I...did I hurt you" Lexa whispers, gazing down at the floor.

"no baby, you didn't" Clarke whispers, moving her fingers under the brunette's chin, raising her head until blue meets green, "you did everything I asked you to, I'm just a bit sore, that's all, I'm fine, I promise" she says pulling Lexa into her lap.

"your lip is still swollen, and I see the bruises on your hips this morning when you were getting dressed" Lexa says with a sigh, running her thumb over the blonde's swollen lip.

"baby, please stop feeling guilty, you did nothing I didn't want, or ask for, and I loved every minute of it, and I love that you care if you hurt me, but I'm fine, if it bothers you we just won't be that rough again" she says softly, running her fingers through dark waves.

"it's not that, I like it, I just...I don't like the fact you're hurting now" she mumble's into the blonde's shoulder.

"trust me it's more than worth it, and I felt the same when it was the other way around" she offers, trying to make her girlfriend feel better.

"ok" Lexa sighs in defeat.

The rest of the day went quickly, they closed the shop at the end of the day, both letting out a sigh of relief that they day was almost over. Lexa took Kujo out for his evening walk, while Clarke got things set for their film night.

It was just after seven when their friends turned up, and as much as they enjoyed their film nights, tonight was one night neither couldn't wait to be over.

"Clarkey boo, Lexa" Raven sings as Clarke opens the door with an eye roll.

"Rae, O" Clarke says, not in the mood for the nickname she hates at the best of times.

"you ok there griff?" Octavia asks, noticing something off with her friend.

"I'm fine, just really hate that nickname" she answers, half lying.

"hey" Lexa says, joining the blonde at the front door.

"hey ya self" Octavia answers, smiling as they walk in, Raven off course heading straight for Kujo.

"where's Bellamy and murphy?" Clarke questions.

"they're on their way, Murphy finished work late" Octavia answer's, knowing her girlfriend was too preoccupied with the dog.

"yo jonn wayne, you ok there?" Raven asks Clarke, noticing her gingerly walking into the living room.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" Clarke answer's a little too quickly.

"you sure? coz you know, you're kinda walking a bit funny" Raven says, trying to contain her laughter.

"yes, Rae all good" Clarke says simply.

"so, pretty rough night?" Raven continues her line of questioning.

"whose had a rough night?" Lexa asks, walking in, standing next to her girlfriend.

"apparently you two did" Raven answers, pointing between the two.

"what can I say? it's been a while" Clarke says, finally relenting, knowing it was no good trying to get out of it, Raven was like a dog with a bone.

"uh-huh, really?" Raven says suspiciously.

"a few days" Clarke sighs.

"and that's a long time to you? seriously? do you have no self-control?" Raven asks shocked.

"well clearly I have a lot more than I thought, or I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did" Clarke answer's matter of factly.

"and you did this to her?" Raven asks Lexa, motioning to Clarke.

"I did" Lexa answers with a sheepish smile, still feeling guilty.

"wow, I'm impressed, seems like Griffin has finally met her match" Raven laughs out loud.

"come on Rae, leave em alone, it's not like you've never been left walking like john wayne" Octavia chimes in.

"not the point, I've just never seen Griffin in this state before, and if I didn't know any better, I would say that Lexa over here was a vampire by the looks of Clarkey's neck, and that lip of hers" Raven says laughing even harder now.

"and I don't regret a single minute of it" Clarke answers matter of factly, as she feels herself being pulled into Lexa's lap, who was now sitting on the sofa.

"oh fuck no, I am not sitting here all night to watch you two eye fuck and grope each other" Raven says looking at the two, as Clarke snuggle's in closer, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck.

"doors that way" Clarke says, pointing behind her, not taking her eye's away from the brunette, nor denying that that's not what was going to happen.

"rude Griff" Raven quips as the door bell rings.

"I'll get the door then" Octavia jokes.

"thanks O" Clarke mumbles.

 

" hey guys" Bellamy and Murphy say as they walk through the door.

"hey" Lexa and Clarke both answer in unison, turning to look at the two walking into the living room.

"oh, so them you acknowledge" Raven argues, feigning offence.

"they aren't you" Clarke says, smirking at her friend.

"I would say fuck you but clearly Lexa has that covered" Raven quips.

"yes she does" Clarke smirks, kissing her way along the brunette's jaw.

"oh for fuck sake, save it till were gone" Raven starts.

"no time like the present" Lexa says laughing.

"oh so now your gonna start, you've been spending way to much time with Griffin there" Raven groans.

"well, we do work and live live together so yeah" Lexa quips.

"look's like she been rubbing off on you" Bellamy says, joining in the conversation.

"or not enough" Lexa answers with a smirk, shocking even Clarke with her response.

"seriously what has gotten into you" Octavia chimes, laughing at Lexa's reply.

"one woman woman, so obviously Clarke" Lexa says still smirking.

"how much have you had to drink?" Clarke says with a wide smile.

"um...none" Lexa answers, actually looking shocked by the fact.  
"ok well don't" Murphy chimes in through his fit of laughter.

 

After everyone was settled, Clarke finally dragging herself away from Lexa, she ventured into the kitchen, only to be followed by a very curious Raven.

"so this is it?" Raven asks seriously.

"what's it?" Clarke answer's confused, pulling her head out of the fridge, holding two bottles of beer in her hand.

"you and green eye's in there" Raven says simply.

"oh...yup, this is it" the blonde answer's honestly.

"well fuck me sideways, I was sure you would never settle down, and I mean I have eye's, but you know, for you to actually admit it...I mean without even thinking about it...wow" Raven says with a wide smile.

"nothing to think about, when you know you know" Clarke says simply.

"well, I'm happy for you, seriously Clarke, I know I wind you up a bit, well a lot, but you know, after...well....I didn't think it would happen, have you guys talked about having kids one day?" Raven asks softly.

"we have" the blonde sighs.

"and?" Raven pushes.

"and, we both want kids, but she know's...everything and we....if...I..then she will, and if that doesn't work, then there's other ways" Clarke stuttering.

"wai....she knows? like....'everything'?" Raven asks shocked.

"yup" Clarke answers simply.

"and how was that?" Raven asks.

"hard, but...she had to know, and I...I needed her to know, I had to take that risk, and I'm glad I did" the blonde says softly.

"wow, this really is it" Raven says proudly, looking at her friend.

"what's really it?" Octavia questions, walking into the kitchen.

"Clarkey boo and green eye's in there" Raven shrugs.

"well yeah, you have eye's don't you?" Octavia states simply.

"well yeah, but I wanted to hear her actually say it" Raven says simply.

"anyway....come on, the boys have got the film sorted" Octavia says, eyeing her girlfriend.

"I'm just gonna sort out the food, I'll be in in a minute" Clarke answers, waving them off.

 

"hey baby" Clarke whispers softly, before she feels arms wrap around her waist, leaning into the embrace.

"how did you know it was me?" Lexa asks slightly shocked, knowing she never made a sound.

"I always know when you're near me" Clarke says simply, turning to face her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"but how?" the brunette asks, still confused.

"I don't know, ask me another" Clarke answers dryly.

"funny" Lexa quips, bringing their lips together.

"LOVEBIRDS, FILMS ABOUT TO START" Raven shouts from the other room.

"urgh, fuck my life" Clarke groans, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"how long before they leave?" Lexa mumbles into blonde locks.

"not soon enough, how about we start having sex on the sofa that should hurry em up" Clarke says, laughing to herself.

"don't even think about it" Lexa says firmly, knowing that anything is a possibility with the blonde.

"oh, I'm thinking about it plenty" Clarke says, raising her head with a smirk.

"what did Raven want anyway?" Lexa asks curiously.

"you know the usual" she answers vaguely.

"uh-huh" the brunette replies.

"she wanted to know if you was it for me" Clarke says, shrugging her shoulders, "and you already know the answer" she concludes.

"doesn't mean that I don't like hearing you say it" Lexa answers softly.

"mmm, you know you're it for me, you...are...mine" she husks, punctuating each word as she kisses her way along the brunette's jaw, before bringing her in for a sweet kiss.

"and...you...are...mine" Lexa whispers against her lips, gripping the blonde's arse, before lifting her onto the worktop, as she rests between her legs, deepening the kiss.

"fuck, seriously you two, that's where food gets prepared" Raven groans.

"well considering we are both fully clothed, and we are the only two that eat the food prepared from this counter, I would be inclined to say mind your business" Clarke says, her voice lower than she wanted, as she catches her breath.

"whatever, you're missing the film" Raven quips.

"we'll be in in a minute" Lexa answers.

"uh-huh, and that's what blondie said twenty minute's ago" Raven counters.

"since when did you become big ben?" Clarke argues.

"since you forgot how long a minute actually was, you're worse than a man, you'll be telling me it's 10 inches in a minute...no make that twenty" Raven jokes.

"fine, were coming" Lexa moans.

"another five minute's and you probably would have" Raven quips.

 

About halfway through the film Clarke and Lexa were starting to doze off, the blonde snuggled into Lexa's side, her head resting in the crook of her neck, her hand resting on the tight abs of the brunette under her shirt. 

"mmm" I wanna go to bed" Clarke mumbles into Lexa's ear.

"are we keeping you up?" Raven asks with a chuckle.

"as it happens yes" Clarke groaned.

"and that's our cue to leave, I do not deal with with a tired Griffin" Raven says seriously.

"what time is it anyway?" Lexa asks, shivering, as the blonde run her fingers over toned stomach.

"just past ten" Octavia answers.

"mmm" stay and finish watching the film" Clarke says, stretching like a cat, before snuggling further into Lexa.

"how long have we got left?" Bellamy asks.

"about half an hour" Murphy answers.

"ok, but only coz I wanna see who done it" Raven says taking her seat again, "and if either of them start snoring I'm outta here" she adds on.

"I don't snore" Clarke and Lexa both says in unison.

"fuck me, we even have sound surround" Raven jokes.

"shut it Rae." Clarke groans, moving her fingers higher up Lexa's top, making her let out a small gasp, as the rest of the group turn to look at them.

"what?" Clarke asks, opening her eye's noticing the room is silent.

"you better not be up to no good Griffin" Octavia chirps.

"I'm always up to no good" Clarke smirks.

"exactly the point" Octavia quips.

"shhh and watch the film" Clarke says, before closing her eye's again.

 

Waking up in the early hours of the morning, Clarke takes in her surroundings, realising she is not in bed, 'what the...' she mumbles to herself, noting the fact that she is still snuggled into Lexa's side, the gang had left, and they have a blanket thrown over them.

"baby" she whispers, stroking Lexa's face.

"why Clarke?" the brunette groans.

"why what?" she asks confused.  
"why are you always waking me up" Lexa moans.

"if you wanna sleep on the sofa be my guest, I'm off to bed" Clarke chuckles, making her way to the bedroom.

Within mere seconds, she see's the brunette run faster than the Tasmanian devil, leaving a trail of her clothes behind her.

"were you leaving leaving a trail of your clothes in case I got lost" Clarke laughs, walking into bedroom, seeing Lexa already naked and in their bed.

"funny fucker" Lexa says dryly, "it's cold and I didn't wanna waste time" she adds on.

"well, you could have gone a little slower, I missed the floor show" Clarke says, peeling off her own clothes.

"come be my little spoon and I'll show you" Lexa says with a smirk, patting the side of the bed next to her, her gaze trailing over the blonde's naked form.

"um...nope...still big spoon, but I'm not opposed to a little show and tell" Clarke says with her signature smirk as she slides into bed behind Lexa.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple get interrupted once again.  
> Indra makes and appearance and ends up getting more than a piece of Lexa's mind.  
> Smut, sorry not sorry.  
> Ex's start to play games.

Waking up the next morning, Clarke was feeling more refreshed, she looked over to the brunette beside her and couldn't help but smile, she decided to leave her girlfriend to sleep in while she went for a run with Kujo.

"mmm" Lexa hummed, stretching out in the bed, noticing Clarke wasn't next to her, she glanced around the room, she couldn't hear the shower running, or hear any noise's coming from the kitchen, 'strange' she thinks, she also noticed that Kujo hadn't made his way to the end of the bed where they would normally find him sleeping when they woke up.

Throwing on a night shirt she makes her way into the living room, 'I guess she took Kujo out' she ponders.

Making her way into the kitchen to start breakfast she hears the front door open, followed by the sound of paws running across the floor to greet her, "hey boy" she says softly, bending down, petting the dog.

"morning beautiful" Clarke says softly, walking into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"morning my love, I missed you this morning" she says softly, nuzzling her nose into the the crook of Clarke's neck.

"I thought I'd let you sleep in" Clarke answer's, trailing her fingers up and down Lexa's back.

"mmmm" she hums, not for any particular reason, apart from the fact she just loves having her girlfriends hands on her.

"was you making breakfast?" the blonde questions, lifting her head away from Lexa's shoulder, looking around the kitchen.

"I was indeed" Lexa mumbles into her neck unmoving.

Nudging her shoulder to give Lexa the hint to raise her head, she waits until green meets blue.

"I can make breakfast if you wanna go shower" Clarke offers, stroking some brown curls away from Lexa's face.

"or maybe you could make breakfast while I watch, then we could shower together" Lexa answers cheekily.

"mmmm, or you could make breakfast since you've already started, and I could watch and enjoy the view" Clarke says, raising the back of her nightshirt, cupping her arse cheeks, bringing her in even closer.

"or we could skip breakfast and go back to bed" Lexa whispers before bringing their lips together.

KNOCK KNOCK

"fuck" Lexa groans.

"expecting anyone?" the blonde asks quietly, her fingers still buried deep inside tight walls.

"nope" the brunette says a clip to her tone at the interruption.

"I'll get the door, you get some more clothes on" Clarke says, as she curls her finger's up one more time before pulling her finger's out, licking them clean. She was about to step away when she felt the grip in her hair tighten before being brought in for a desperate kiss by the brunette. "fuck" she moans into Lexa's mouth.

"that's what I was hoping for" Lexa moans, pulling back and sliding of the counter.

KNOCK KNOCK

"ok ok, I'm coming, keep your wig on" the blonde shouts.

"if only we were" Lexa whines, as she walks past slapping the blonde's arse on her way to the bedroom.

Opening the door laughing at her lover's antics she was shocked at the sight of the person in front of her. 'fuck we really need to move' she thinks to herself.

"Indra, what a surprise, come in" she says as politely as she can.

"babe, it's for you" she shouts.

"hello Clarke, my apologies for just turning up" Indra says.

"it's fine, Lexa will be out in a minute, can I get you something to drink?" Clarke asks, noticing the older women looking around.

"no, thank you" Indra answers cooly.

"what do we owe the pleasure?." Lexa asks, walking in to greet her mother.

"it's only a quick stop, I was wondering if you were free for dinner one evening this week?....both of you" she finishes.

"umm, can I let you know later, we were gonna stop by and pick up some more of my things" Lexa says, looking at her mother.

"oh" the older woman answers with a sigh.

"what?" the brunette questions.

"I had hoped you would be moving back home" Indra answer's, sounding a little defeated.

"why would you think that? I live here, this is my home" Lexa answers a little curious.

"oh..it's um..well, I thought now that we were starting to get back on track you would be moving back home" she says, looking between Clarke and her daughter.

"no, I live here by choice because we live together, not because I had nowhere else to go, if that were the case I would be at Anya's" Lexa says firmly, knowing the way her mother was thinking.

"oh" Indra says weakly.

"was that everything? we kinda have to get ready to open the shop" Lexa asks.

"I guess so, I'll see you later" Indra says, making her way over to the door.

"you will, have a good day" Lexa says, as she see's the blonde walk over taking a seat on the couch.

"Clarke" Indra acknowledges.

"Indra" Clarke replies, not looking over to the door.

 

"you ok?" Lexa asks, taking a seat next to the blonde.

"I'm fine, shall we get breakfast sorted" Clarke answer's standing from the sofa.

"Clarke" the brunette says firmly.

"yes" the blonde answer's, walking into the kitchen.

"talk to me" Lexa says softly, walking up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"it's nothing, I just didn't even think about it like that, I mean I know your here because you want to be, it's just that 'that' never occurred to me" she answer's, as she starts making breakfast.

"I am here because I want to be, not because I had nowhere else to go, you know that, don't let my mother's assumptions mess with your head, I'm not going anywhere" Lexa says, kissing her way along the blonde's shoulder.

"ok" Clarke whispers, "go shower and I'll sort breakfast" she finishes, not turning to face the brunette.

 

The shop had been unusually quiet, and so had Clarke, which worried Lexa, rarely was the blonde quiet, but she insisted she was fine, Lexa was just hoping the night out would help relax her girlfriend, either that, or she would actually talk to her about what was bugging her.

The car ride to her parent's house was quiet, Clarke barely saying a word, walking inside, they were both greeted by a happy Gustus wrapping them both in his arms in a tight bear hug, and a stoic Indra.

"I'm gonna go take a seat while you go sort out your stuff" Clarke says, walking into the living room with Gustus.

Before Lexa could reply the blonde was gone, 'fuck' she thinks making her way to her old bedroom.

"so, this is what you want?" Indra asks, walking up behind her daughter.

"is what what I want?" Lexa asks, turning to face her mother.

"leaving home?" she asks.

"well to be fair, you kind of made that choice for me, and I stayed with Anya, so what you're really asking is, is Clarke and living with Clarke is what I really want?" Lexa says, her voice turning cold.

"how much do you know about her?" Indra questions.

"Niylah" Lexa states simply, no question behind it.

"she has told me some things yes, they were together" Indra answers.

"no" is all the brunette answers.

"what do you mean no?" her mother questions.

"I mean no, they were never together, it was a casual thing, Niylah isn't over it, and she doesn't like me and Clarke together" she says simply.

"ok, so I'll ask again, how much do you really know about her?" Indra tries again.

"I know everything I need to know, I know that she loves me and I love her, I know that she was there for me when you weren't, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her and have a family with her, and anything else is between me and Clarke, but I know enough, and I trust her not to lie to me, so whatever Niylah has told you, you can either choose to ignore it, or don't speak to me about it, coz I'm not interested, you also might want to reconsider your judging, you tried that and where did it get you?" Lexa says firmly, as she finishes packing up some more of her things.

"you're right, it's just I know Niylah pretty well, she has been working for me for a while, and I don't really know Clarke" Indra says.

"and whose fault is that? she hasn't gone anywhere, and she's here now, and instead of getting to know her you're up here questioning me about her" Lexa says coldly, walking out of her old bedroom, making her way downstairs.

 

"we're going dad, we're going out tonight, I'll let you know when we're free for dinner" Lexa says, hugging her father.

"ready?" she asks, looking at the blonde, who nods her reply.

"see you both soon" Gustus says, not having a clue why the sudden need to leave, just as he see's his wife enter the living room. 'well that's why' he thinks.

 

"so what was that all about?" Clarke asks, as they get in the car.

"really?" Lexa says waving her hands in the air.

"what?" Clarke asks, looking at her girlfriend with confusion written all over her face.

"you have barely said two words to me all day and now you wanna talk?" Lexa questions.

"I....didnt realise I hadn't" Clarke says, clearly thinking back over the day. 'maybe I have been quiet it wasn't intentional' she thinks.

"so are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you all day or not?" Lexa asks cooly.

"I...honestly babe there is nothing wrong" the blonde tries.

"so why so quiet all day, you've been off since my mum came round earlier." Lexa says looking at her.

"I...I don't know, there is nothing wrong I promise, I guess it just kinda threw me off this morning" she says, pulling Lexa over so she is straddling her.

"Clarke we're in my parent's driveway" Lexa says, smiling down at the blonde.

"I don't care, were not having sex" Clarke shrugs.

"are you're sure there is nothing wrong? you've been so quite and off today, it's been fucking horrible" Lexa sighs.

"I'm sorry baby, and I promise there's nothing wrong, it just kinda threw me that some people might think the same way your mum does and I don't like it" she says softly, bringing the brunette in for a quick kiss cupping her face.

"so tell me what your mum said?" Clarke asks, her hands still cupping Lexa's face.

"she asked how much I knew about you, and if I was sure that this was what I wanted" she answer's, trying to gauge the blonde's reaction.

"I knew it was too good to be true" Clarke says with a sigh.

"I told her that this was what I wanted, that I love you and want to live with you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family, I think she had doubts because of something Niylah had said to her." Lexa says, trying to reassure her girlfriend.

"fucking Niylah" the blonde huffs.

"it doesn't matter, things aren't great between me and my mum, I have in no way forgiven her, and we still have a long way to go, but I don't care what she thinks, nothing she says will change how I feel, and I told her the other day that she needs to accept this, accept us, and if she can't, well she can stay out of my life" Lexa says firmly.

"babe I'm not going to come between you and your family, you only get one" Clarke says seriously.

"you are my family Clarke, and honestly the people who have been there for me are happy about us, and anyone that isn't can fuck off, there will only ever be one choice if that's what she wants, she just won't like it" Lexa says with conviction.

"well thankfully it hasn't come to that, but honestly, I don't want you to have to choose" Clarke says softly, running her thumbs over the brunette's cheeks.

"you wouldn't be the one making me choose Clarke, but I want you to know that I choose you, I will always choose you" she whispers, before crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss, tongue's gently dancing together in each other's mouths.

"mmm, I love you" Clarke whispers against Lexa's lips.

"I love you" Lexa whispers back, "now can we go, I wanna change before we go out tonight, sooner we get there sooner we can get back home" she finishes.

"and why are you in a rush to get home?" Clarke asks in a hushed tone.

Without saying a word Lexa takes Clarke's hand, moving into the waistband of her trouser's.

Dipping her finger's inside, Clarke can't help but moan at feeling her girlfriends slick heat, "baby your so fucking wet" she gasps.

"well, someone kind of left me hanging this morning" Lexa moans, bucking her hips forward, seeking more contact.

"to be fair that was never my intention, it wasn't my fault we were so rudely interrupted" the blonde smirks, pulling her fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean, "and if we don't leave now, we will end up having sex on your parent's driveway" she chuckles.

 

Walking into the club later that night, they see their friends sitting at their usual table, going to bar to get a round of drinks before heading over, they see Niylah sitting on one of the bar stools with some other blonde.

"do you think she has an obsession with blonde's?" Lexa jokes.

"who cares" Clarke shrugs, grabbing the tray of drinks, making her way over to the table with the brunette.

"guys, we come baring drinks" Clarke announces, as they walk up to their group of friends.

"we would turn you away if you hadn't" Raven jokes.

"so what happened at the end of the film?" the blonde asks.

"what do you mean at the end? you should be asking about the whole film, considering you spent the entire night wrapped around green eye's over there" Octavia says laughing.

"well, what can I say? she is far more entertaining" Clarks answers dryly.

"have you seen whose here tonight" Bellamy cuts in.

"mm-hum, and as long as she stays away from me there won't be an issue" Clarke answers seriously.

"looks like that's not gonna happen" Murphy says, nodding his head in Niylah's direction, turning around they see Niylah making her way to their table.

"fuck my life" Clarke mumbles.

"Clarke...." Niylah starts. 

"you wanna go dance babe?" Clarke asks Lexa, ignoring Niylah completely, before walking to the dance floor.

"well, that was rude" Niylah huffs.

"what did you expect? you and Clarke were friends before anything else, and yeah maybe Clarke shouldn't have dropped you the way she did, but you cant say you didn't deserve it, you know better than to try and play games, with Clarke of all people, you know she doesn't stand for that shit, and since then all you have done is try and get between her and Lexa and hang around like a bad penny" Raven says seriously.

"since when did you turn serious?" Niylah asks, slightly shocked by Raven's rant.

"since you decided you wanted to try and fuck with my best friends relationship" Raven answer's coldly.

"it's not gonna last" Niylah says waving her hand in the air.

"did you lose your eyesight? I mean seriously, look at them, it's like they're the only two in this place, no one else exists, and if you're hanging around to try and fuck things up, or you're waiting for them to split up then I wouldn't bother, Lexa is going nowhere and you need to accept that, and as someone who knows Clarke, you should be happy for her, and if you want any kind of friendship with her again then you're gonna have to wind your neck in" Raven says simply.

"we'll see about that" Niylah huffs, before walking away.

"she won't learn, she should know better than to mess with Clarke, guess she's gonna have to find out the hard way" Octavia says dumbfounded.

 

"I'm gonna to to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute" Lexa says pulling away from the blonde.

"I'll meet you at the bar, I'll grab some more drinks" Clarke says kissing before she walks away.

Walking back from the bathroom Lexa looks around for Clarke at the bar, 'she must have already gotten the drinks' she thinks, she's just about to turn and walk over to their table when she see's blonde locks out of the corner of her eye.  
Turning she see's Clarke sitting on one of the bar stools with someone's hand on her thigh, moving her gaze upwards to see who the hand belongs to, she see's Niylah glance at her smirking. "fuck this" she spits, she was just about to turn and walk away when she heard shouting, looking back she see's her girlfriend slapping Niylah's hand away.

Striding over she see's Clarke look at her, she was about to say something when she holds her hand up stopping her, taking the blonde's hand in hers, she pulls her from the bar stool without so much as a glance in Niylah's direction, leading them off to one of the quieter corners of the club.

"Lex..." Clarke starts.

"I know" Lexa says cutting her off.

"then what th...oh" Clarke says, noticing the look in the brunette's eye's for the first time, only just realising it's not a look of anger, it's the look of pure hunger.

Before she has the chance to respond she feels herself being pushed against the wall, Lexa's body flush against hers, her mouth devouring hers, "fuck Lex" she moans as she pulls back, feeling Lexa cup her sex through her jeans.  
Taking hold of Lexa's arms she spins them around so the brunette is the one flush against the wall. 

"she had her hands on you" Lexa says, trying to get her breath back.

"I know" Clarke answers, as she moves her mouth along Lexa's jaw, trying to relax it as her teeth grind together, "I know" the blonde answer's again, pulling the brunette's hips into her as she moves her hand to her waistband, unbuttoning her jeans.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans as, feeling fingers running through her wet folds.

Dipping her fingers further down, she pushes deep inside her girlfriend, thrusting in and out, "Clarke I need you" Lexa husks. 

"I'm here baby" Clarke rasps in her ear. 

"no I mean I need you" Lexa tries again.

Understanding what Lexa is asking for, Clarke takes her free hand, unbuttoning her own jeans, she takes hold of Lexa's fingers, guiding them into her underwear, "I'm all your's baby" she husks, grinding down on Lexa's fingers, before placing her hand back against the wall to the side of the brunette's head, pinning her into the corner, out of sight from prying eye's.

"fuck Clarke your so wet" Lexa moans in her ear, as she feels Clarke suck on her neck being sure to leave a mark.

"I'm always wet for you" is the answer she hears before the blonde settles back on her neck, "you're so tight baby" Clarke moans raising her head until blue meets green. Thrusting her fingers deeper inside, she curls her fingers against Lexa's front walls as she feels the brunette grind down harder on her. 

"Clarke I'm so close fuck..." she moans as she picks up her pace to match the blonde's. 

"fuck me" Clarke groans feeling Lexa's long fingers curl up hard inside of her. 

"I thought I was" Lexa smirks.

"oooh fuck you" Lexa all but screams, as she buries her head in Clarke's shoulder biting down hard, her smirk long forgotten as Clarke roughly presses her thumb over the brunette's swollen clit. 

"I thought I was" Clarke quips back a smirk of her own.

Lexa was just about to respond as she lifts her head, only to see someone standing there looking at them, within seconds she realise's that the person in front of them was Finn, she also realise's she has no time to react as she feels her climax hit her...hard.

"fuck Clarke...fuck yes" she moans throwing her head back, hitting the wall. 

"cum for me baby, cum all over me" Clarke husks, feeling her own high hit, grinding down hard on Lexa's long fingers, her body shudder's, she feels her legs go weak and she's thankful the brunette has a tight grip of her waist or she would be on the floor, "fuck Lex...fuck your making me cum so fucking hard baby...fuck don't stop" she moans, before crashing their lips together. 

Both grinding against each other as they come don from their highs, breathing heavily into each other's mouths, "Clarke fuck..he...Finn" Lexa starts.

"seriously babe, that is not the first thing I wanna hear after I just made you cum" Clarke says, looking a little confused as to why the brunette would be talking about him of all people.

"shut up" Lexa says slapping her arm, "he was...he saw us, he was standing over there" Lexa says, looking over trying to spot him again to prove her point.

"for fuck sake" Clarke groans, as she buttons up her jeans, waiting for Lexa to do the same before she stepping back.

"you two are disgusting" He says as they turn, now facing him.

"seriously Finn, the amount of times I have seen you fucking some random in a corner somewhere and you have the front to..." Clarke starts. 

"I remember you being one of those" he cuts in.

"don't remind me, it took me long enough to bleach out those memories" Clarke says coldly.

"and you, what has she done to you? you were never like that with me" he says angrily, ignoring Clarke to focus on the brunette.

"I was never like that with you because I never wanted to be, nor did I want you" Lexa says shrugging her shoulders, " I know I hurt you Finn, but I just didn't want to be with you, you need to get over it and move on" she finishes.

"oh, believe I'm over it, I only ever wanted you for one thing, I guess Clarke really does have something I don't, I mean she managed to get in your pants when I couldn't, still at least you won't have to go through what I went through, I mean it's not like you can get her pregnant or anything" he says with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU J...." Lexa starts, taking a step towards him only to feel hands gripping her waist tightly.

"his not worth it babe" Clarke whispers from behind her.

"are you serious?" Lexa asks shocked as she turns to face the blonde.

"you seriously must like having your face smashed in" they hear Raven shout, turning they see Finn on the floor holding his face, blood seeping through his fingers, just as Raven puts the boot in, kicking him in the stomach, "get the fuck out of here Finn, before I let Octavia rip your bollox off and feed them to the dogs" she says as she stands back from him.

"you guys ok?" Octavia asks. 

They both nod in unison before they see Raven and Octavia turn to head back to their table making sure Finn had actually left.

"Clarke.." Lexa starts.

"don't, I'm fine" Clarke says, as she starts to walk away.

"Clarke" Lexa shouts a bit louder, pulling her back by her wrist, "how can you be fine after what he just said?" she asks softly.

Clarke removes her wrist from Lexa's grip earning her a questioning look, she brings one hand up to cup the brunette's cheek, the other she rests on her waist, guiding her in so their bodies are flush, "baby I said I'm fine, now can we please drop it" she asks, before resting their head's together.

"but..." the brunette starts as she wraps her arms around the blonde's neck.

"no buts, listen, yes it still hurts, it hurts to talk about, it hurts to think about it, but trust me when I say that what he said has not bothered me, I learned a long time ago not to listen to the shit that comes out of his mouth, for years, all he has ever tried to do is hurt me, and when I cared about him it did, now I don't, it's irrelevant what he says or thinks, if you had have said it, it would be a completely different story, that would be....fuck, my point is the only people that can really hurt me are the people I care about" Clarke says honestly, running her thumb over Lexa's jaw.

"I would never..." she starts before she is cut off by Clarke's lips on hers.

"I know, and that's just another reason why I love you so much, I know you would never hurt me" Clarke says softly, connecting their lips again, her grip tightening on the brunette's waist.

"mmm, I have to say I think I love you more right now, you kinda made me cum really hard you know? " Lexa says with a smile as they pull back from the kiss.

"I'm well aware of how hard you came, and not possible" she shrugs, as they make their way over to their friends.

 

"fuck griff, why is it you not keeping it your pants always cause's trouble, I already warned Niylah off tonight" Raven says, waving her hands in the air.

"well you didn't do a very good job" Lexa answers.

"oh so it was you who couldn't keep it in your pants, you were marking your territory" Octavia chimes in.

"well, to be fair she can't claim what is already hers, she can however mark her territory like that any time she likes" Clarke says, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, earning herself a wide smile.

"you two are disgusting" Bellamy groans.

"funny, that's what Finn said, I however don't give a fuck, if being disgusting means I get to cum like that every time" Clarke answers with her signature smirk.

"and no shame griffin is back" Raven adds.

"whose round is it" Lexa asks, changing the subject.

"I believe it's miss lover lover over there" Murphy answers, pointing in the blonde's direction.

"what how is it mine again?" Clarke argues.

"well, it's like this, you went to the bar for some drinks, drinks never arrived, when we tried to find you we saw why, you and green eye's there were too busy bumping ugly's in the corner to remember the drinks, so we have been sitting here, dehydrated for fucking hours" Raven explains.

"oh" the blonde sighs, remembering how she got side tracked and actually forgot to get the drinks.

"oh....fucking 'oh' is all you gotta say, you wound me that my health means so little to you" Raven fires back.

"for fuck sake Rae charleston, it's one drink I'm sure you'll live" Clarke counters.

"so you're a Dr now?" Raven argue's, "and it's Reyes, not fucking charleston" she adds on.

"no, but I was raised by one" Clarke quips.

"touche, griffin, touche" Octavia says laughing.

"whose side are you on" Raven says, glaring at her girlfriend.

"whichever side the wind blows" Octavia answers dryly.

"what the...forget it, griff drinks" Raven says, not looking amused.

"fine fine, I'm going, then maybe we can enjoy the rest of our night, oh and Rae, we need to find another club, one where our ex's don't stalk us" Clarke says seriously, before making her way to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for reading.  
> Please hit the kudos if you enjoy, and please drop a comment, I would love to hear your thoughts.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finish what they started at the club.  
> A new first for Clarke.  
> A revelation that leaves Lexa a little lost for words.  
> some angst, with a cliffhanger.  
> Hope you a enjoy.

The rest of the evening had gone smoothly, after Niylah and Finn had left, thoughts of them far removed from their minds, the group had stayed for a while longer and of course Raven had taken every opportunity she had to wind the pair up about their sexual escapades, needless to say, neither cared as they found themselves to wrapped up in each other to worry about their friends jibes, not that Clarke would have bothered, she had never been ashamed about her sex life, she loved sex, and she loved sex more now than ever with her hot girlfriend.

And that is exactly how she found herself barely an hour later, straddling her lover after giving her three consecutive orgasms, enjoying her sex life.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans as she comes down from her third high, looking up at her girlfriend.

"mmm" Clarke hums as she takes one of Lexa's hands in her own, bringing two fingers to her mouth, sucking them in before guiding the brunette's fingers down to her soaked core.  
"I wanna ride you baby" she husks, as Lexa runs her fingers through her soaked pussy circling her swollen clit, "inside...please...I need...fuck" she moans as Lexa thrusts two fingers into her tight walls, knuckles deep, she doesn't waste any time adjusting, as soon as she feels her girlfriend's fingers she grinds down hard, riding them as fast as she could. 

"Clarke...jesu...fuck" the brunette moans at the sheer force the blonde is riding her.

"I need more baby, please fuck" Clarke begs, she really didn't want to, she was never one for begging but after watching Lexa come undone underneath her she was at breaking point, she needed her now and she needed fast and hard, she also knew she would last less than a minute if she was lucky.

Sensing how desperate the blonde was, Lexa pulls out only to plunge deep inside with three fingers. 

"yes...baby..fuck....harder" Clarke moans as she feels her lover curl her fingers deep inside, every time Lexa is inside of her it feels like it's her first time, it also feels like she manages to get deeper and deeper inside of her finding new ways to make her world shatter.  
"I'm fuck...Lexa" she moans, as her walls tighten around long slim fingers, at this point all the brunette can do is lay back and watch the beauty on top of her come undone, her breasts bouncing as she thrusts her hips up meeting Clarke's, she's almost hypnotized when she realises the blonde is mid climax, and she is gushing her arousal all over her fingers and her hand.

"oh my god Clarke, fuck" Lexa moans at the sight, she can see Clarke is coming down from her high, but is showing no signs of slowing down, if anything she has picked up her pace and is grinding even harder than before.

"fuck baby I need more" Clarke rasps out, as she feels Lexa sit up, her face level with the blonde's chest, her hand snaking around her waist cupping her arse, she feels Lexa adjust to add a forth, "no..not...fuck" she doesn't even know what she needs, she just knows she needs more, she grips her hands in brunette's waves and pulls her head in forcing her to take a stiff bud in her mouth, as she moves her other hand down to stroke her own clit, "fuck" she moans as she thrusts down harder onto Lexa's fingers, she's sure if she keeps going the way she is she will probably break her fingers but Lexa isn't complaining, she feels the brunette run her fingers across her arse cheek and down to towards her tight hole, 'fuck is she?' she thinks, before she feels Lexa falter as if asking a silent question, "if you wanna do it baby, do it" she husks breathlessly giving her permission.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK" she moans loudly at the sensation of Lexa massaging her tight hole, all of a sudden her body is in overload, the feeling of long fingers curling inside of her, Lexa's mouth working wonders on her hard stiff bud, her finger massaging her tight asshole, her own fingers working her swollen nub, she's surprised she is still functioning.  
"oh my fuck baby...yes...fuck...just like that" she moans, as she feels the Lexa dip her finger into her asshole.  
Grinding her hips down harder, clamping down on all of the brunette's fingers that are working their magic, she explodes with probably the hardest climax she has ever had in her entire life. 

"Clarke..oh...fuck" Lexa moans at the sight, she thought she was done but seeing Clarke cum like this how wrong could she be as another orgasm rips through her.  
Throwing her head back, Clarke can't seem to form any words, her voice lost at every sensation that she feels, she can feel her own wetness running down her thighs, slowing her motions as her entire body tense's before she shudders almost to the point she blacks out. 

"I've got you Clarke" she hears and that's the only thing that keeps her grounded to stay with the living, dropping her head forward she rests it on her Lexa's shoulder trying to catch her breath, her entire body feels like a bundle of nerves even after her climax has tapered off.

"fuck...wow" she sighs into the brunette's shoulder.

"are you ok?" Lexa asks slightly concerned, it has never taken Clarke this long to come down from a high before, not to mention the fact she is almost sure Clarke blacked out for a few seconds.

"I'm....I think...fuck...I..." she stops, still not having enough words to formulate an entire sentence. She feels the brunette move her fingers slightly and she starts to shudder again, she moves her hand down gripping Lexa's wrist stopping her from moving any further. "it's...I cant...dont" she mumbles.  
She has no idea how, but she feels Lexa gently switch them around so she is now on her back, the brunette on top of her, her fingers inside her still fluttering walls, her hand still gripping Lexa's wrist.  
"baby..." she starts, as she brings her free hand up to cup Lexa's cheek, "I...you..." she stutters. 

"it's ok Clarke" the brunette whispers, kissing her softly.

"you can't move yet" she manages, "it's too...fuck" she moans, her entire body still too sensitive, she's pretty sure Lexa could touch her anywhere and she would have the same reaction.

After a few more minutes of stillness she decides to chance moving, slowly she guides Lexa's fingers out from inside of her, gasping at the feeling of emptiness, but also the aftershock that runs through her.  
Sighing she throws her arm over her eye's, "fuck" she mumbles.

"are you sure your ok babe?" Lexa asks, as she hovers over the blonde.

Removing her arm from her face, she raises an eyebrow to Lexa at the pet name she has never used before.  
"I...yes" she says, and eyebrow still raised.

"why are you looking at me like that?" Lexa asks, slightly confused.  
"where would you like me to start?" Clarke jokes.

"someone found their voice box" the brunette jokes earning her a slap on her arm, "I'm still waiting" she adds.

"ok fine, you called me babe, you never call me babe, you never fail to amaze me, and lets see, oh yeah you just made me cum harder than I have EVER cum in my ENTIRE life, I'm pretty sure we are going to need a new mattress, not just new sheets this time, like fuck, I never knew it was possible to cum that much and that hard all at the same time, oh and I'm pretty sure I nearly blacked out" Clarke says, still in a state of shock.

"ok babe" she starts emphasising the use of the term, "well it's not a bad thing you cumming like that, I mean, I...well...yeah and-" she gets cut off, 

"wait you came? when?" Clarke asks baffled.

"um, when you came, I mean fuck, that has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life-" she tries. 

"but I never touched you?" Clarke interjects again.

"you really didn't have to, anyway....so that happened, and...oh the mattress, we said we were gonna go shopping for new furniture anyway so no big deal, oh and you DID actually black out for a few seconds" Lexa finishes with a wide smirk.

"I swear to god 'babe" Clarke pauses, "if you don't take that smug look off your face you will sleeping in the dog's bed" she finishes laughing.

"Clarke are you serious, I fucking made you black out, I have every right to be smug, ANDDD, I'm never gonna let you forget it" Lexa says with a nod of her head.

"oh my god are you serious?" Clarke says shock written all over her face.

"deadly" the brunette answers sternly.

"see when I can move again you had better be prepared to run and run fast" Clarke threatens.

"and why might that be?" Lexa dares.

"where would the fun be in telling you, I still have some tricks up my sleeve yet you know?" the blonde chuckles.

"mmm, we'll just have to wait and see" Lexa answers dubiously.

"so did I really black out?" Clarke asks, turning serious.

"you did" Lexa replies.

"wow, that's another first then, that's never happened before, maybe you can be a little smug...but not that smug" Clarke says pointing to the still smug look on her girlfriends face.

Some time later, they were both snuggled, sleep starting to take hold when Lexa had remembered a question she had wanted to ask, but not knowing quite how to approach the blonde, 'fuck it, just ask' she thinks to herself.  
"Clarke" Lexa says softly, not knowing if the blonde was asleep.

"mmm" she hums, looking down at the brunette her head in the crook of her neck.

"you know when you showed me your art room and you asked why I never I had never asked you what was in it?" Lexa starts.

"mmm" the blonde hums curiously.

"well, the back room downstairs, what's in there?" the brunette asks, feeling her girlfriend tense at the question.

"it's...um...a...play room" Clarke answers cautiously.

"a what?" Lexa asks, leaning up onto her elbow to get a better look at the blonde.

"a pl..." she starts.

"I heard what you said, but what do you mean a play room?" she asks confused.

"I can show you if you want?" Clarke offers.

"now?" the brunette asks.

"if you want yes, but...come on throw some clothes on" Clarke says.

"I want you to know before we go inside, we DO NOT have to use anything that's in here, and I don't want you to feel like you have to, we don't even have to come back inside here again if you don't want to" Clarke says seriously.

"ok?" Lexa answers curiously.

As Clarke steps inside, flicking the lights on Lexa can't help but stand with her mouth agape, taking a step inside she doesn't know if should be shocked that she had no idea this room was here and the blonde hadn't told her, or shocked at half the stuff that's in there.

"babe?" Clarke asks checking to make sure the brunette is ok.

"it's...I...why did you never tell me..this...you..." she stutters.

"honestly, it hasn't been used in ages, like a really long time, and I didn't think...I mean I wasn't sure if you..would...I mean I know we have been rough a few times but...." Clarke stutters.

"do you want to use it?" Lexa asks curiously.

"I....I don't know, I mean yeah...I enjoy it but, like I said I haven't used this room in a really long time and it's not something we have ever talked about" she says not really answering the question.

"so you do want to?" Lexa tries again.

"yes and no" Clarke says, confusing the brunette even more.

"not helping Clarke" she answers firmly.

"ok, so it's not that I don't want to not use it, I just....ok, I enjoy it yes, do I need it? no, would I like to explore this with you? that depends on you, honestly if you don't want to that's fine, if you do then that's fine too, I just don't want you to feel pressured into doing it because you think its what I want, and honestly I'm happy...more than happy with the way things are" she finishes taking a breath.

"I...wow" Lexa breaths out taking in everything in the room, "so...I...would you...is it painful?" Lexa asks curiously.

"no..well I mean yes...I mean no..fuck...for me it's about pleasure, giving you pleasure, I don't use any of this" she gestures around the room, "to inflict pain, I would never want to hurt you, there is painful pleasure but that's...I dont...that's not what I enjoy, if it's something you want to try then we could try it together, but that's not what I would 'want' to do, some people like to punish their partners if they disobey them, they withhold orgasms, or punish them in other ways..I...I want to make you cum as many times as I can, that's what gets me off, I don't want to punish you and I don't want you to obey me, I want you to be you, my equal, I want you to explore and find out what you like, I want you to challenge me, I like to be in control in the bedroom yes and I always have, but with you...with you I don't need to be" she stops allowing Lexa to take in her words.

"ok" Lexa breaths out.

"baby" Clarke says as she steps forward wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, "I'll answer any questions you have, we can try anything you want, or we can shut the door and not do anything at all, it's up to you, but you don't have to decide on anything right now ok?" she says softly.  
"are you ok?" the blonde asks at Lexa's silence.

"I...yes...I think....I think I wanna try it...some of it maybe" Lexa whispers out.

"ok, but for now let's go back to bed" Clarke offers, taking Lexa's hand in hers, leading them out of the room.

"how about we keep the shop closed tomorrow and have a chill day? maybe go to the park with Kujo, have a picnic? how does that sound?" Clarke asks softly as they snuggle in bed.

"mmm, sounds amazing" Lexa mumbles into the crook of Clarke's neck.

"do you have anything you wanna ask about...? you know anything?" the blonde asks curiously.

"I do but I'm still trying to work out what" the brunette answers as she raises her head to look at her girlfriend.

"ok, whenever your ready" Clarke says softly running her fingers through dark waves.

"Clarke" Lexa whispers after a long period of silence.

"mmm" Clarke hums her response.

"have you...have you ever um used any of it?" Lexa asks curiously.

"yes" the blonde answers simply.

"I mean...had it used on you?" the brunette continue's.

"oh...no, I mean some but not a lot, I told you I don't like to give up control" Clarke answers honestly.

"so I wouldn't be able to...use it on you" Lexa asks, looking at the blonde.

"if you wanted to then yes" Clarke says softly.

"but you said...." Lexa starts.

"I know, but I also said it's not about control with you, your my equal, and I want you to explore and find out what you like, and I want to try those things with you, I...with you, I...do things I haven't done with anyone else and there are...we've had...I've had a lot of firsts with you, and I would do anything you wanted to" Clarke says keeping her voice soft.

"so if I said I didn't wanna try anything in there, you would be ok with that?" the brunette asks curiously.

"yes, with us...this, it's more than just sex or any one thing, and like I said, it's been a while since that room has been used, it's not something I need, and I only wanna do things your happy and comfortable with, there's no fun in it if you're not" the blonde answers.

"I think...I need you to show me how some of it works first, then I'll decide...if that's ok?" Lexa half asks.

"of course baby, anything you want" Clarke whispers, before placing a kiss too the top of the brunette's head.

 

Getting ready the next morning there was a comfortable silence, neither had mentioned the night before and Clarke was hoping it hadn't freaked her girlfriend out too much, Lexa was trying to take everything in and process what she now knows, she decides when they get back from their picnic she was going to get Clarke to go through how some of the things worked and what would happen, then she would make her decision.

After walking around the park for an hour or so, they went back to the car to get their picnic, finding the perfect spot under a tree, with a perfect view of the skyline in front of them. settling down to unpack the food, Kujo sat in front of them waiting for his treat they couldn't have been happier.

"this is one of my favourite views ever" Clarke says quietly gazing off into the distance.

"and what are the others?" Lexa asks curiously.

"you" the blonde says with a smile looking at her girlfriend.

"flattery will get you nowhere Clarke" Lexa says laughing.

"I don't know, it's gotten me this far" Clarke says with a wink, still smiling.

"and how far would that be?" the brunette asks, pushing her luck.

"well, lets see, you're here with me now, you love me, you make me black out when we have sex, one day I'll officially make you mine forever, and you will be a mother to our kids, so I would say flattery has got me very far" Clarke says with a wide smile.

"well I guess" Lexa starts as she straddles the blonde's waist, "when you put it like that is kinda has, although what you said about being your's" she stops to lean down, crashing their lips together in a quick, heated, passionate kiss, "I'm already yours forever" she breaths against Clarke's swollen lips as they catch their breath.

"mmm" the blonde hums. 

"That being said" Lexa starts, as she pins her girlfriend's arms above her head, bringing her in for a chaste kiss, "that also means you are mine" she whispers, before bringing their lips together again.  
Before things get too heated they hear Kujo yapping away.

"I've was you's from day one, I was yours before we ever met" Clarke says quietly, gazing up at her girlfriend.

"you think?" the brunette whispers.

"I know" the blonde answers confidently.

 

Walking back to the car hand in hand, Lexa holding Kujo's lead, Clarke carrying the picnic basket, things couldn't be better.  
"you fancy take-out and a film when we get back?" Lexa asks with a smile.

"sounds perfect" the blonde answers softly, returning her smile.

"any idea what you wanna watch?" the brunette asks.

"umm, nope you choose" Clarke says, as they stop at the road, what neither was expecting was for Kujo to pull on the lead to chase a cat.  
It all happened to  
o fast for Clarke to register what was happening.

"LEXA" Clarke shouts before she hears a loud thud and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> I'll try not to keep you all waiting for too long for the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the second half of the cliffhanger, I hope you all enjoy.  
> No description, I don't want to spoil it.

"Lexa, what the fuck is going on, you need to calm down and tell me what's going on? where's Clarke?" Raven asks shocked, as she tries to calm down an hysterical brunette.

"Rae we...we need to.....take me to the hospital" Lexa stutters through her tears.

"LEXA, tell me whats happened" Raven demands, starting to panic.

"car...I'll tell you in the car" Lexa rambles.

 

Sitting in Raven's car on the way to the hospital, Lexa has calmed just enough to try and tell Raven what had happened.  
"we were crossing the road....Kujo...he dragged me across....and...and the car....then Clarke...she pushed...me" Lexa tries to explain.

"ok so let me get this straight, Kujo dragged you across the road, a car was coming at you and Clarke pushed you out the way?" Raven asks.

"ye..yes" Lexa stutters.

"and the car hit her?" Raven asks shocked.

"yes" Lexa answers again.

"so why were you at the flat and not the hospital?" Raven asks.

"the...paramedic he...wouldnt let Kujo...so I had to take....and I cant drive...I called Abby and told....she..." Lexa tries through more tears.

"so the dick paramedic wouldn't let the dog in the ambulance, so you took him home and called Abby and she was what waiting for Clarke?" Raven asks, trying to make sense of everything.

"yes" Lexa breaths out.

Arriving at the hospital, Lexa searches frantically for Clarke, only to be told because she isnt family she would have to wait, Felling frustrated she starts to shout at the woman at the receprtion desk.

"YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, AT LEAST TELL ME SHE IS OK" she starts.

"Lexa" Abby calls.

"Abby..wha..whe...how?" Lexa tries to ask as she sighs in relief.

"she's fine, come, sit down" Abby says movng to take a seat.

"I...Clarke" she starts.

"she's fine honey, come sit" Abby tries again, as the brunette takes a seat she continue's "there are no broken bones, mostly cuts and bruises, but...the knock to her head, she's still unconcious, we've done all the tests and everything seems to be fine, we just need to wait for her to wake up, but she's goinng to be ok" Abby explains, pulling the brunette in for a tight hug.

"so what did I miss?" Raven asks, as she walks in from parking the car.

"go see her I'll explain to Raven" Abby says.

Walking into Clarke's hospital room, she can't help but stop in her tracks at the sight in front of her, Clarke laying in the bed, tubes that seem to be everywhere, the heart moniter bleeping, she feels her heart stop, the images of what had happened running through her mind in slow motion. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she slowly walks over to the blonde's bed.

"Clarke" Lexa whispers as she takes a seat next to the bed, "Clarke please" Lexa begs, taking the blonde's hand in her own, needing to feel her, to feel that she is still here.

"L...Lexa" the blonde chokes out.

"Clarke" Lexa all but shouts, "you....your" Lexa tries, as more tears come freely.

"baby" Clarke chokes, pulling Lexa to her.

Climbing on the bed wrapping herself gently around her girlfriend, Lexa cant help the sense of calm was over her, she was here with Clarke and Clarke was ok.

"it's ok, I'm ok baby, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" Clarke promises, as she runs her fingers through dark waves, trying to calm her girlfriend.

 

Some time had passed, Lexa had calmed down and was no longer a crying wreck, she just laid there, next to the blonde, soaking in the contact that a few hours ago she never thought she would feel again.

"I thought I...why Clarke?" Lexa asks, looking up at the blonde.

"why what?" she asks confused, her voice still raspy from the pain medication.

"why did you push me out of the way?" Lexa asks, still in shock at what Clarke had done.

"Lex, I love you, and I was not about to stand there and watch you get hit, that was not an option" Clarke answers honestly.

"but you could have...have...fuck Clarke, please dont do anything like that again, the paramedic wouldnt let me in the ambulance coz of Kujo, so I had to take him home and call Raven to come get me, I thought...I...you..." she stops as tears fill her eyes once more.

"baby I'm fine I promise just a few bumps and bruises" the blonde tries to reassure her.

"but...I thought...you wouldnt open your eyes..and..." Lexa tries again.

"Lexa, I'm fine, is Kujo ok?" she asks, maybe getting her girlfriend to think about something else would help divert her attention.

"his...yeah, I think his pissed off he never caught that damn cat tho" Lexa says as they both chuckle.

"well good to see someone is awake" Abby says as she walks into the room.

"I woke up just after Lexa got here" Clarke says, still a litlle foggy.

"that was a given, how are you feeling? hows your head?" Abby asks.

"like I've been hit by a car, and what was a given?" Clarke asks confused, thinking that maybe she hit her head harder than she thought, knowing she wasn't usually this slow on picking things up.

"well, if you were going to wake up for anyone it would be Lexa, and you have been hit by a car, all tests have come back clear, we still want to keep you in for observation though, due to the head injury but other than some bumps and bruises you should be fine to go home tomorrow" Abby says, smiling softly at the sight in front of her, Lexa laying on her side snuggled closely into the side of Clarke, both their arms wrapped protectively around one and other.

"no way am I staying in overnight, not happening" Clarke says firmly.

"well I can speak to jaha and see if he will let you home, seeing as you wont be on your own, and I can stop by later, but I make no promises, oh by the way I think pretty much everyone you know are on there way here, and the police are waiting to talk to you about the hit and run" Abby says looking at the pair.

"thanks mum, can you hold them all of for a little while longer, for some reason my head feels like its about to explode" Clarke asks softly.

"ok sweetie, and what about the rest of the gang?" Abby asks.

"nope, no one, not yet, just an hour or so of peace, I feel like im in the middle of a construction site right now" Clarke asnwers weakly, holding her head.

"I'll send a nurse in, they can up you pain meds" Abby says before leaving the room.

"Clarke you should stay and rest" the brunette says firmly.

"I can rest at home, I would rather be in my own bed, and I wanna see my boy, make sure his ok, and if I stay in here it means a night without you so not happening" the blonde finishes, leaving no room for an argument.

"you are not coming home because you would have to spend a night away from me, your health is more important" Lexa says firmly.

"yes, and you heard my mum she will stop round later, I will have you there, and all I'm gonna do here is lay in bed, well I can do that at home with my sexy as fuck girlfriend, my boy that is gonna get his arse kicked for chasing a cat and netflix" the blonde answers.

"fine, but promise me if you start to feel any pain, or feel like anything is wrong we come straight back" Lexa says sternly.

"yes dear" Clarke mocks.

"Clarke" Lexa warns.

"I know, I know" the blonde sighs, closing her eyes.

About an hour or so later the peace and quiet was disturbed by a very loud Raven, opeing her eyes, realising Lexa was no longer next to her she started to panic slightly before she heard Raven booming out her name, walking into her room.

"Clarkey boo, glad to see your still breathing" Raven says walking into the blonde's hospital room with Octavia.

"you scared the shit out of us, and Lexa, well...." Octavia starts.

"Lexa what?" Clarke asks concerned.

"she was kind of a mess, I mean a hot mess, but a mess all the same, I mean I kinda thought you had died for a lil minute" Raven explains.

"shit" Clarke mumbles, putting her arm over her eye's.

"I mean she seems ok now, she's talking to your mum and dad in the hall about when she can take you home and pain meds and shit, but seriously, I dont think O would be that upset if it was me in that bed" Raven jokes.

"fuck you Rae, I would, well I mean, I'm not sure I would cry as much as Lexa did but you know I would be bothered" Octavia quips.

"you two seriously, shut the fuck up or get out, these pain meds aren't no where near strong enough to help me cope with you two right now" the blonde moans.

"ok ok, but serously, what they actual fuck were you thinking throwing yourself in front of a car griff, you could have been killed" Raven says, waving her hands in the air.

"I wasnt....thinking I mean, I just see the car headed towards....and I just moved" Clarke explains.

"crazy, is all I can say" Raven says, taking a seat next to her friend.

"yeah well like I said I wasnt thinking, I just reacted and honestly I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing again" the blonde answers honestly, "so how was Lexa when you came in?" she asks her friends.

"well, I mean, she's alot better than she was, I just think maybe she's still a bit in shock, and it made it worse they wouldn't let her in the ambulance with you, so she had no clue what was going on until we got here" Raven answers softly.

 

 

"Lexa she's going to be fine" Abby soothes.

"yeah but she could have died...and it...she pushed me out of the way" Lexa chokes at the memory.

"she did, and knowing my daughter she would probably do it again, you cant feel guilty, this was not your fault honey" Abby tries again.

"I...I know, it's just seeing her unconsious, and they wouldn't let me in the ambulance, all I kept thinking was what if we never got married, or got to have the future we want, I can't lose her" Lexa chokes, again as she feels her eye's start to sting, sshe knows in the back of her mind that she probably shouldn't be saying half the things she is, knowing that it hadn't been discussed properly yet, but she can't help herself, it's what has been playing on her mind all afternoon and now she can't stop herself.

"listen, I know you know what happened, there's no way you two...Clarke, she wouldn't be making those kinds of plans with someone, anyone, without telling them about what happened, and if I'm honest, I kind off dont really know what to say, I'm surprised she opened up so soon, but then seeing you two together, it shouldn't surprise me at all." Jake pauses to look at his wife, giving her a knowing look, as she takes a ring from her necklace, "you should have this, I have no doubt that it will happen one day, I know my daughter, I proposed to Abby with this, it was my mother's, and before that, it was her mother's, there is no preassure, whenever it feels right, assuming my head strong daughters doesn't get there first" he says laughing as he hands Lexa his mother's ring.

"Clarke Griffin" someone asks, making all three of them turn around.

"can I ask who you are?" Abby asks smoothly.

"yes, I'm Jasper, I'm a detective with the PPD, I'm here to talk to miss griffin about the hit and run she was involved in earlier today" he answers taking in Abby's white coat.

"follow me" she says, as Jake and Lexa start to follow.

"Clarke honey, this is Jasper a detective from the PPD, he wants to speak to you about the hit and run" Abby decalres walking into the room.

"we'll leave you to it" Ocatvia says, as she nudges Raven to move aswell.

"see you later griff" Raven says as they leave.

"do you know who did this?" Clarke asks.

"maybe we could talk in private" he says looking around the room. Jake and Abby nod their heads and make their way to the door followed by Lexa.

"Lex" the blonde says before she see's the brunette turn, "I want you to stay" she says with a small smile.

"I would much prefer we spoke in private" he says looking between the two.

"and I would much prefer my girlfriend stays to hear whatever you have to say, not to mention the fact she was there when it happened" Clarke says glaring at the man.

"you must me miss woods?" he asks, ignoring the blonde's glare.

"I am" Lexa answers.

"I need to speak with you, but first I wanted to ask if you know who this is?" he asks, showing them both sone cctv pictures.

"thats..." why would she?" Clarke starts.

"so you know her then?" he asks looking at both their shocked faces.

"I...yes, she's...she was a friend, we...her name is Niylah, Niylah forbes" Clarke answer's, still in a state of shock.

"ok and can you explain to me the history between the two of you" he asks taking out his note pad.

After spending the next thirty minutes explaining their history and what had happened of late they were interrupted by a nock at the door.

"Lexa your mother and father are here" Abby says softly, looking apologetic for interupting.

"it's ok, go, it's not like I'm going anywhere" Clarke says with a soft smile.

"I'll be back soon" the brunette says softly, as she kisses her grilfriend quickly before leaving.

 

"dad, Indra" Lexa says, as she walks down the hallway to greet them.

"Lexa, how is she?" Indra asks.

"as if you actually give a shit" Lexa says glaring at her mother.

"Lexa" Gustus warns.

"no..no dad, I'm sorry but no, that could have been me in there, and if it wasnt for Clarke it would have been, the only reaons I'm standng here now is because she pushed me out of the way and took the hit, and now...now we find out that the person behind the wheel is none other than....can you guess...no? fucking Niylah" Lexa spits glaring at her mother.

"Lexa...I...how was to know? she just works for me" Indra tries.

"save it" Lexa says, putting her hand in the air, "I'm sorry dad, I love you, but I cant, not right now" she finishes, before turning on her heel walking back to Clarke.

 

Walking back into the blonde's room, she was livid that her mother had the cheek to turn up, especially as the one who had nearly hit her if it wasnt for Clarke worked for her.

"you ok babe?" Clarke asks, seeing the look on her girlfriends face.

"um, I think that's everything for now" the detective says taking his cue to leave, "I'll update you on any more information when have it" he finishes before leaving the room.

"thank you" Clarke answer's, not taking her gaze away from the brunette.

"Lex?" she says softly.

"nothing, I'm fine, just Indra" Lexa answer's as she paces the room.

"baby come here" the blonde says patting the bed, "talk to me" she whispers, as Lexa snuggles in beside her.

"it's nothing just...she works for her" Lexa says with a sigh.

"and?" Clarke asks, clearly confused.

"she works for her" the brunette repeats.

"I'm aware and if I wasnt, you have told me twice and I'm....she didnt know" Clarke says now understanding.

"how do you know?" Lexa asks, looking into Clarke's baby blue's.

"look, the car wasnt going exessivly fast, but it was heading for you, do you honestly think your mother...Indra would willingly know about something like that and do nothing?" the blonde says, as she runs her fingers through dark waves.

"I guess not" Lexa sighs.

"what else is going on in that pretty head of yours" Clarke asks softly.

"I....can we just stay like this for a bit?" Lexa asks, going into her own thoughts.

"come here" Clarke says moving the brunette hoping she takes the hint.

"Clarke your hurt" Lexa says, looking at the blonde hesitantly.

"I'm fine and I want you to come here" Clarke says smiling.

"I dont want to hurt you" Lexa tries again.

"you wont, please?" Clarke says as Lexa finally moves to straddle her.

"talk to me" the blonde whispers cupping her cheeks.

"I thought I was going to lose you" Lexa whispers.

"well you didnt I'm right here" Clarke says keeping her voice soft, running her thumbs over her girlfriends jawline.

"but I could have, what were you thinking Clarke?" Lexa says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"I wasn't...well I was, I was thinking I couldn't lose you, and I dont want you blaming yourself, I made that choice, not you, and I would do it again" Clarke says, pressing her lips to Lexa's.

"I want to marry you Clarke" Lexa breaths as she pulls back from the kiss slightly.

"and you will" the blonde whispers softly.

"no, I mean I want to marry you" Lexa says more clearly.

"are you...." Clarke starts, shock written all over her face.

"yes" Lexa says seriously, "I....I could have lost you today and I cant...I dont....I wanted to wait...but I cant, I dont want to" Lexa says honestly, pulling out the ring Jake and Abby had given her.

"I....yes" Clarke says, crashing their lips together in a kiss that said everything she didnt know how to.

 

"ok first of all, Clarke keep it in your pants, your not well enough, and second you have a perfectly good bed at home, which is where you are going now, so if you coould kindly wait and not christen one of my hospital beds that would be.....what...wh...wow" Abby says shocked as she realise's what she has just walked in on.

"ok first of all it is firmly in my pants, for now at least, second I am not ill I was hit by a car, a few bruises, I'm fine, and thirdly when did you give Lexa the ring?" Clarke asks shocked that her parents would have done this.

"when we were outside talking with Lexa...we know you Clarke, you wouldn't jump in front of a car for just anyone, in fact you would probably be the one driving it, but we know our daughter" Abby says with a wide smile, "although I have to admit, I didnt expect it to be this soon" she says with a chuckle.

"I didn't expect it at all" Clarke says with a wide smile looking back at her fiancee, "babe, I love you, and normally I would never complain about us being in this position, but right now I need you to move, I need to get out of this fucking dress, and this bed and get you home into ours" Clarke says with a smirk, forgetting her mother was still in the room.

"Clarke, not well" her mother states firmly.

"mum, hit by a car, not sick" the blonde quips back as she gets out of bed steadily with Lexa at her side.

"I'll go get your release papers" Abby sighs, knowing whatever she said would have little to no effect.

"thanks mum" Clarke yells as her mother walks out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment, all feedback is gratefully recieved.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair return home, as Lexa tries to get Clarke to rest.  
> Abby pays a visit.  
> The gang arrive and make way too much noise for Clare's liking as they find out about the engagement.

Clarke and Lexa had been back from the hospital for about an hour, after getting the blonde settled into bed, Lexa set about making something to eat for Clarke before taking Kujo for a walk, something she was worried about, considering his last walk didn't end so well.

Walking back into the flat, she hangs up his lead before making her way to the bedroom, Clarke had eaten, and was just about to take some pain medication before she looked up noticing the brunette was back.

"hey, you're back" she says softly.

"I am, was dinner ok?" Lexa asks as she takes a seat on the end of the bed.

"it was thank you, have you eaten?" the blonde asks concerned.

"I'll eat in a bit, take your tablets" Lexa says softly.

"babe, you need to eat" Clarke answers sternly.

"and I will I'm just not hungry yet" she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"don't make me get out of this bed and make you something myself" the blonde warns.

"I won't, I'll get something in a bit" Lexa promises.

"come here" Clarke says, patting the empty spot next to her.  
Moving up the bed she slides in next to Clarke, resting her head lightly on her chest.

"baby, I'm not made of glass, I won't break" Clarke whispers, running her fingers through dark curls.

"I just don't want to hurt you" Lexa whispers softly.

"you won't" the blonde soothes as she pulls the brunette on top of her.

"Clarke" she warns.

"Lexa" Clarke mocks.

"you're so stubborn" Lexa huffs, giving in, straddling the blonde.

"so I've been told" Clarke laughs, "I just want to be close to you" she says softly, bringing their lips together, she can't help but moan at the feeling as she slides her tongue into her fiancee's mouth, as soon as the kiss starts to become heated Lexa pulls back slightly. 

"babe" Lexa whispers.

"mmm" Clarke hums mostly at the new pet name.

"we should stop" the brunette says softly, concerned about hurting her.

"no we shouldn't" Clarke whispers before bringing their lips together, "I want you" she says softly, moaning into the kiss.

"we can't, you're hurt Clarke" Lexa says, softly breaking the kiss again.

"you know" Clarke starts seductively as she runs her hands down Lexa's back, before cupping her firm arse, gripping hard, pulling her into her as she opens her legs, "if you stop kissing me again I might start to get a complex" she smirks, before crashing their lips together again as she rolls her hips up into the brunette.

"I'm not stopping because I want to, I'm...." Lexa starts before getting cut off. 

"so don't stop" Clarke interrupts rolling her hips up again.

"are you sure your ok?" Lexa asks pulling back.

"I swear to god babe, if you stop one more time your sleeping on the sofa, I want you...." Clarke starts, before the brunette crash's their lips together in a heated kiss, she can't help but moan as she feels Lexa grind down into her.

 

Running her hands back up the brunette's back she tugs at her vest top, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head, "you're wearing too many clothes" she breaths out.

"I can't help that you always go to bed naked" Lexa says with a smirk.

"you never normally complain" Clarke counters as she unbuttons Lexa's jeans before the brunette pulls them off along with her underwear.

"I'm not complaining now, but you kinda have a head start" Lexa says, as she climbs on top of the blonde.

Clarke sighs at the feeling of skin to skin contact, rolling her hips up she can feel the brunette's wetness, "you're so wet already" she moans.

"you kind off have that effect on me" Lexa gasps, grinding slowly against the blonde's core.

"I want you to ride me" Clarke pants out, as she moves her hand down between their bodies, running her fingers through the brunette's wet heat. Shifting slightly, Lexa straddles one leg over the blonde's thigh as she feels Clarke run her fingers through her folds once more moaning at the sensation. 

"fuck Clarke" she breaths out at the feeling of being entered with two expert fingers. Not missing the opportunity of the new position she slides two fingers slowly into the blonde.

"oh...fu...Lexa" Clarke moans at the feeling of being full.

Moving in sync, slowly thrusting into each other, Lexa crashes her lips into Clarke's, sliding her tongue deep inside the blonde's mouth, exploring everything she has to offer, they were so close in that moment, leaving only enough space for them to move their fingers in and out of each other, curling their fingers in the right place, both moaning simultaneously as they felt each other tense under each other's touch, their bodies sticking together as they both become a sweaty mess.

"baby...I'm so close" Clarke moans, pulling back from the kiss, gripping the back of Lexa's neck with her free hand.

"I...me too" Lexa pants out, as she gazes into dark blue orbs. The moment their eye's locked it was the push they both needed.

"stay with me baby" Clarke whispers, as she see's Lexa's eye's start to flutter shut. 

Opening her eye's green locks with blue as their bodies tense under each other's ministrations. 

"Lex...oh...my...god" Clarke moans softly, as she starts to shudder as Lexa curls her fingers deeper into her.

"Clarke..." she starts before biting her lip hard, as she grinds down hard on the blonde's fingers before her walls tighten, her body shuddering, "fuck" she gasps, before bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.  
Tightening her grip in dark curls pulling her head up, breaking the kiss, their eye's lock as they ride out the last of the shuddering, "I love you" Lexa whispers softly grazing her lips over the blonde's. 

"I love you too baby" Clarke breathes out softly, pulling the brunette's head into the crook of her neck, their fingers still deep inside each other.

"are you ok?" Lexa asks softly.

"amazing baby" the blonde whispers.

"your not in any pain?" the brunette asks, as she pulls her head back to stare into Clarke's baby blue's.

"not really no" Clarke answer's, and she wasn't not really, it was more of a dull ache, but the weak answer had Lexa moving so she was hovering above her.

"Clarke" she warns.

"Lex I'm fine, come back" she says softly, pulling the brunette back down so their bodies are flush against each other, "I just want you close, I need...I need to feel you" she whispers, and she's not sure why, she has never been needy, yes, she always wanted to be close to the brunette but this, this was new, this was something she had never known before, maybe it was the fact she couldn't get the image of the car driving straight at her, or the thought of losing her, or maybe it was the fact that Lexa had proposed, maybe all of it.

"if you're sure?" Lexa asks softly, she didn't want to hurt her, Abby had said to take it easy, and she's pretty sure she meant no sex, but she also knew she could never say no to the blonde, and she wanted her, she always wanted her, she just wasn't prepared to hurt her to have her.

"I'm sure" Clarke answer's firmly. "so, you proposed, that was a thing" Clarke says softly, smiling st the brunette.

"I did, it's not exactly how I wanted to do it, I just....." she stutters at the thought.

"I get it, I just...it was....unexpected, not that you're meant to expect a proposal but you know, it's...are you sure, I don't want...I mean because of what happened" the blonde falters, and she knows it's soon, but she also knows it's what she wants, she just doesn't want Lexa to feel like she did it because she thought she was gong to lose her.

"Clarke, I want to marry you, you know that, we've talked about it, about this, I know it's soon, and I guess yes, the thought of losing you scared me more than anything, but that doesn't mean I didn't mean it, the only thing I would change is how I asked" Lexa says with a smile, "I mean I kinda had some idea's on how I wanted to do it" she finish's with a small smile.

"anything you do is perfect, I just don't want you to think you had to because of today" the blonde answer's softly.

"I wanted to, and I want to marry you" she answers firmly.

 

KNOCK KNOCK

"fuck why are we always interrupted" Clarke groans.

"probably the same reason you always feel the need to wake me up" Lexa jokes, as she puts some clothes on.

"funny fucker, it's probably my mum coming to check to make sure we're not having sex" Clarke says sarcastically, causing the brunette to holt in her tracks.

"Clarke what if..." Lexa says as she starts to panic.

"babe, it's fine, just say I jumped you" Clarke says laughing.

"yeah like she will believe that in your condition" the brunette counters.

"what the...Lex, in my condition? I've been hit by a car, not expecting a baby, you're good but not that fucking good" Clarke says, looking at her fiancee.

"you know what I mean Clarke" Lexa says, glaring at her.

"babe, can you stop talking about 'my condition' and go get the door before my mother breaks it down please" the blonde says with a smirk.

 

"Clarke, how are you feeling?" Abby asks, walking into the bedroom.

"I'm fine" Clarke says, smiling at her mother.

"uh-huh, and Lexa has been taking care of you I hope?" Abby asks.

"oh yes" the blonde answer's with a smirk.

"CLARKE" her mother warns.

"what? she has been, she made me dinner, and got my meds" Clarke says laughing.

"mmm, just be careful" Abby warns.

"Clarke we have more visitors" Lexa yells from the living room.

"looks like I better get dressed" Clarke groans, "mum seriously out before they all bundle in here" Clarke says sternly.

"I'm going, maybe you should try sleeping with clothes on it might help" Abby says laughing.

"I'm in bed, with the duvet over me, you can't see anything, doesn't mean I want the whole fucking world seeing me buck ass naked" Clarke says dryly, as she points to the door waiting for her mother to leave.

 

"Clarkey boo, there you are" Raven booms as Clarke walks into the living room taking a seat in Lexa's lap.

"where else would I be?" Clarke asks dryly.

"how are you feeling?" Bellamy asks, ignoring the dryness in the blonde's tone.

"I'm ok" she answers, as she snuggles closer into the brunette.

"CLARKE" Octavia yells, putting her hand over her mouth realising how loud she was actually shouting.

"ow...what the fuck O" Clarke groans at being scared by her friend and hurting herself when she jumped.

"oh shit Clarke, I'm sorry are you ok?" Octavia asks concerned.

"yeah I'm good just don't do that again" the blonde says holding her side.

"sorry sorry, I just...the...." Octavia says, pointing to the ring on her friend's finger.

"oh my god Clarke" her friends all shout in unison.

"mum, this can't be good for my health" Clarke groans at how loud her friends are being now holding her head.

"well, neither is sex but that didn't stop you, although I will say keep the noise down, she did take quite a knock to the head" Abby warns them all.

"Clarke seriously, you couldn't keep it in your pants, even after you got hit by a car" Raven jokes.

"ok, seriously, can we stop with how little self control I have, we know I have very little when it comes to Lexa, and getting hit by a car is not gonna change that, and yes we are" she answer's with a wide smile.

"when the fuck did that happen, we left you like a few hours ago?" Raven asks, still in shock.

"um, after the detective left" Lexa answers, seeing the blonde still holding her head.

"you ok babe?" she asks concerned.

"I'm ok, just a bit...loud" she answer's softly, nuzzling into Lexa's neck.

"guys seriously, keep it down" the brunette says sternly, running her hands through blonde locks, massaging her head softly.

"sorry" they all say in unison.

"right I'm off guys, Clarke you need to rest, Lexa make sure she does" Abby says looking between the two, "and congratulations, I didn't really have a chance to say it earlier, we will have to have a party when your feeling better" she finishes before kissing them both on the top of their heads.

"will do, see you soon" they both answer in unison.

"right anyway, so, when, how?" Raven asks, getting impatient.

"after the detective left, I asked her to marry me" Lexa answers, still massaging the blonde's head softly.

"and where did you get the ring?" Octavia asks.

"Abby and Jake gave it to me" she answers simply.

"uh-huh, out of the blue though?" Raven says with a smirk.

"well, thinking you were never going to see the person you love again will have that effect on you" Lexa says honestly.

"ok ok, point taken, I'm just, well shocked, I mean, I know you two are like forever and shit, but I wasn't expecting it this soon, I mean fuck, griffin...engaged...gonna get married, that kinda blows my mind a little" Raven says laughing.

"anyway, congratulations!" Bellamy and Murphy say together.

"yeah, congratulations both of you" Raven and Octavia add.

"thank you" Clarke and Lexa answer as they smile at each other, the blonde now raising her head slightly.

"so what did the detective have to say?" Octavia asks.

"well...it was Niylah driving" Lexa states, as they all look a her in shock.

"are you fucking kidding me?" Raven says a little too loudly.

"Raven!" Lexa says sternly.

"sorry sorry, shit remind me not to mess with you." Raven says holding her hands in the air, seeing a completely different side to Lexa.

"yes, it was Niylah driving." Clarke says confirming what the brunette had already told them, "they don't know why, but she was caught on CCTV, they are gonna keep us informed when they have more information" she adds.

"well fuck, that's some scary shit Clarke." Bellamy says, still looking shocked.

"yup, it is" she answers rubbing her head, I think I'm gonna go back to bed." she says quietly, before she remembers she was too sidetracked with Lexa and hasn't actually taken her pain meds. 'fuck' she thinks.

"ok no worries griif, we'll pop round tomorrow." Raven says sincerely, looking at her friend clearly in pain.

 

"you never took you pain meds before did you?" Lexa asks softly, walking into the bedroom after seeing their friends out.

"I...forgot" Clarke says weakly.

"mmm, and I wonder why that was?" Lexa says with a smirk.

"shut up, get naked and get into bed." the blonde says. pulling the duvet back.

Doing as told Lexa cant help but take in the bruises down Clarke's side where the car had hit her, she was mindful of the bump when she was massaging her head, but taking in the purple marks down her side made her chest hurt, and she couldnt help but feel for how much pain the blonde must be in.

"you're staring" Clarke says curiously, noticing it wasn't the usual hungry way the brunette would usually look at her.

"I...it looks really painful." Lexa says as she slides into the bed.

"it hurts a little, it's my head that hurts the most." Clarke says honestly.

"come here." Lexa says, moving her arm for the blonde to snuggle into her side.

"I'm still the big spoon" Clarke says with a smirk, before resting her head on the brunette's chest.

"you are, but tonight you can lay like this" Lexa says as she starts to massage her head again.

"mmm, that feels nice" Clarke mumbles, as she feels sleep start to take hold.

They had been asleep for a while, when Lexa was suddenly jolted away by Clarke thrashing around next to her, shouting and screaming.

"Clarke, wake up" Lexa tries, as the blonde grips at her side, cold sweats and screaming.

"Clarke, you need to wake up" she tries again, as she feels the grip on her side getting tighter.

"LEXA" Clarke screams, Lexa feels her heart break from the sight in front of her, tears streaming down her fiancee's cheeks.

"Clarke babe, it's me, it's ok, I'm right here" Lexa says, trying to remove the death grip on her side.

"Le...Lexa" Clarke chokes not sure if she is awake or not.

"Clarke, I'm right here" she tries again.

"you're alive" the blonde chokes again, wiping the tears from her face.

"yes, and I'm here" she says carefull,y bringing the blonde in holding her as tightly as she can, "shhhh, you're ok" she coos.

After a few minutes Clarke's breathing had evened out, as she starts to relax into Lexa's hold.

"you're ok" Lexa coos again, "you wanna tell me what it was all about?" she asks softly.

"I....you....the car...then it hit me, your face, I see you before....and I kept thinking it was the last time I would ever get to see you again" Clarke whispers out, tears filling her eye's again, "I...the last time I was that scared of losing someone was when I....the baby and I....I couldn't go through that again" she says weakly, as the tears start to run freely.

"you don't have to babe, I'm right here, I'm safe because of you" Lexa says softly, releasing her hold on the blonde just enough to see her face, as she felt her heart break all over again, the red puffy eye's, the tear stained cheeks, it was too much, she hated seeing Clarke like this.  
Taking the blonde's hand in her's she places it over her racing heart, placing her hand over Clarke's chest feeling her erratic heartbeat, "I'm here, feel me, I'm not going anywhere" she says softly, it worked for her when she needed it, maybe it would work for the blonde as well.

Feeling Clarke start to calm she runs her free hand over the blonde's cheek wiping away her tears that had stopped falling, cupping her cheek softly she leans in placing her lips against Clarke's softly.  
"I love you, and I promise I'm not going anywhere" she whispers against the blonde's lips.

"I...Love you too" Clarke breaths out.

"what do you need? are you in pain?" Lexa asks softly, her hand still cupping Clarkes cheek, the other still on her chest.

"nothing, Just you" the blonde whispers weakly, as she was brought out of her head, being too into the feeling of the brunette's soothing heartbeat.

"you have me" Lexa says honestly, looking into shiny blue orbs.

"I know, I just need you like this" she says, as she moves to lay her head on the brunette's chest still listening to her heart beat.

"whatever you need" Lexa whispers, running her fingers through blonde locks.  
She wants to talk to Clarke more about the nightmare, and about what she had said about the baby, but she also knows now is not the right time, she tightens her grip on the blonde and continue's stroking her hair, soothing her, she knew she wouldn't be going to sleep, making sure her fiancee was ok was more important, she waited until the blonde's breathing had evened out and she knew she was asleep before she slide herself from the bed, going to the bathroom, then to the kitchen to get herself a coffee, grabbing her book and her glasses from the side, she walked past, placing them down on the side she slid back into bed as she felt the blonde snuggle into her.

"where did you go?" the blonde mumbles sleepily.

"I went to the bathroom and to get a drink, do you need anymore pain meds?" she asks softly.

"just you, so I'm good" the blonde mumbles again.

"ok, night babe" Lexa whispers, leaning down kissing the blonde on top of her head.

"night baby" she mumbles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy.  
> Don't forget to leave comments, letting me know what you all think, and any idea's of what you would like to see in the coming chapter's.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, some revelations, with A LOT of interruptions, and of course smut.

Looking down at the blonde laying on her chest, Lexa was worried, she was worried about the blonde's injuries, but she was more worried about the effect the accident had had on her, Clarke was strong, she took everything in her stride, and yes, while she could be abrupt, it also took a lot to upset her, Lexa had only ever seen her cry once through being upset and she hated it, but what she witnessed from Clarke last night was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

She was tired from staying awake all night but it was something she felt she had to do, Clarke had helped her through so much, she had even saved her life, so staying awake to make sure Clarke was ok was the least she could do, being brought out of her thoughts by the blonde stirring awake, she couldn't help the small smile that crept on her lips knowing that Clarke managed to get some decent sleep without any more nightmares.

"morning, how long have you been awake for?" the blonde asks, still half asleep.

"not long" she lie's, as she feels Clarke raise her head to look at her.

"babe!" Clarke says, looking into tired eyes.

"what?" Lexa answer's innocently.

"you actually slept at all have you?" Clarke asks, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, how did you sleep...after...?" she asks, trying to change the subject.

"good, why didn't you go back to sleep?" the blonde questions, not buying the brunette's answer.

"because I wanted to make sure I was awake in case you had another nightmare" she answer's softly.

"baby, you should have gone back to sleep, you need rest as well" the blonde says softly, straddling Lexa.

"I'm fine, I wanted to make sure you were ok, and you shouldn't be doing that Clarke" Lexa says softly, cupping the blonde's face in her hands.

"in my condition right?" Clarke says with a smile.

"exactly." Lexa says, before bringing her in for a soft kiss, earning her a soft moan from Clarke.

"how are you feeling today" she whispers against soft lips.

"better, my head doesn't hurt as much, and I just ache, I'm thinking duvet day today" she whispers against the brunette's lips.

"what about the shop?" Lexa asks concerned.

"what about it? I got hit by a car yesterday, you have had barely any sleep, and anyway, you're under strict instructions by my mother and your future mother-in-law to look after me, so it's not like you can go anywhere" Clarke answer's with a chuckle.

"sly, very sly" the brunette answer's, knowing she was right.

"duvet day it is" Clarke says, laying down on top of the brunette, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

 

"Clarke" Lexa whispers after some time.

"mmm" Clarke hums her response.

"about last night" she starts "yo..." she starts before being interrupted.

"I'm fine, I just....the thought of losing you...I don't know, it just made me think about losing....and it had just been playing on my mind, I didn't handle that well and I just....seeing the car heading straight for you that's all I kept seeing over and over again, it's silly I know...I" she stops, as she feels Lexa lips on hers.

"it's not silly Clarke, it happened, and you're allowed to feel something about it, all of it, I don't want you to ever think that anything you feel or how you deal with things is silly" Lexa says softly, running her thumbs over the blonde's cheeks.

"I know, it's just...that was a long time ago and I thought...I thought I was over it, and then the thought of losing you it just...it scared the shit out of me and made me think that's all, and I know we're both fine, and fuck, you don't know how happy I am right now, the one good thing to come out of this is well....this" she says looking at the ring on her finger, "I mean this is....wow...I...it totally blindsided me, I guess I just need to get out of my head" she sighs.

"trust me, it blindsided me as well, but in that moment I just....I couldn't not, and it's ok if you're still dealing with what happened, but you know I'm here if you ever...you know, want to talk" she says softly, her hands still cupping the blonde's face.

"I know, and if I need to I will, but right now, I just wanna enjoy some stress free time with my newly appointed fiancee" Clarke says with a smile, before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, as she traces her fingers along the brunette's collarbone before moving down cupping her firm breasts. 

"Clarke" Lexa breaths out. 

"mmm" the blonde hums, placing open mouthed kisses to Lexa's jaw, moving her way down her neck. 

Rolling her hips up meeting the blonde's Lexa moans at the feeling as soon as she starts to feel Clarke's wetness, "fuck, did you wake up this wet?" she moans.

"nope, but then being this close to you, and thinking about you always has this effect" Clarke moans grinding down into the brunette, she feels sore down her side, but she can't bring herself to care, she is already so worked up at this point, she only has one thing on her mind, well two to be precise, Lexa and making Lexa cum, and that's exactly what she plans to do, knowing her movements are restricted she slides off the brunette and lays down pulling Lexa over with her. "I wanna taste you baby" she whispers, barely being able to hold back the moan stuck in her throat at the thought.

"and how...oh" Lexa pauses, as her brain catches on to what the blonde is wanting.

"come here" Clarke says softly, urging Lexa to move up her torso.

KNOCK KNOCK

"can we ignore it" Clarke groans.

"it could be important." Lexa says with a sigh at the interruption.

"or it could just be our friends coming back to bug the shit out of us again." the blonde says with dark eager eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"ok, that's not our friend's" Lexa says, as she moves off from the blonde.

"urgh, so fucking close" Clarke moans as she watches Lexa throw some clothes on, "please try and get rid of them" she almost begs.

"and if it's your mother?" the brunette questions.

"then tell her I'm fine and I was about to give you the best orgasm of your life without barely moving a muscle, she will leave soon enough." Clarke says with her signature smirk.

"you're....there are no words" Lexa quips, making her way out of the bedroom.

 

"what are you doing here?" the brunette asks coldly, as she opens the front door.

"please Lexa, I need to speak with you, and Clarke." Indra says with pleading eyes.

"fine, come in, I'll go get Clarke" Lexa answers.

"Clarke, Indra is here, she wants to speak to us both" Lexa says, walking back into the bedroom, seeing the blonde throw her arms in the air, "you told me what to say if it was your mother at the door, you never said anything about if it was mine" she finishes.

"it was implied" Clarke quips, making her way out of bed slowly, trying to find some clothes to put on.

"Clarke, I'm hardly going to tell her that am I?" Lexa says dumbfounded.

"why? you want a way to get rid of her don't you? no better way than that, it works like a charm" the blonde says seriously.

"Clarke seriously...still no words." Lexa says walking out of the bedroom.

 

"so what is it you want?" Lexa asks coldly, as Clarke takes a seat next to her.

"I have some news about what happened" Indra answers with regret in her voice.

"we're listening." the blonde says, taking Lexa's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"Niylah...well Niylah and Finn to be precise" the older woman starts.

"wa....what, what about Finn? what does he have to do with this?" the brunette asks shocked.

"babe, listen to what she has to say." Clarke says with a small smile.

"ok" Lexa says, nodding at her mother to continue.

"when I arrived home after leaving the hospital yesterday, Niylah and Finn were waiting for me, Niylah said she had done something stupid, obviously I already knew, but I stayed quiet, it turns out in Finn's crazy mind he wanted you gone for ending things with him for...well Clarke..I'll spare you the details of what he actually said, but he wanted revenge for you making him look like a fool, so he persuaded Niylah to run you over, in return, with you gone, Clarke would be free once again" she finishes apologetically.

"woah...back up...so crazy ass wants revenge because Lexa didn't...well you know, and according to him she showed him up by leaving him for...well me, and in his tiny mind he thinks running her over is the best solution, bringing me on to dumber, she thinks with Lexa gone I would what? run straight into her arms? well fuck, how the fuck did they come up with this shit, I mean seriously, and you had her crazy ass working for you...I....no words left" Clarke says, throwing her arms in the air before wincing.

"Clarke" Lexa warns.

"what? it's just fucking crazy that these oxygen thieves get to go around doing this kind of shit" Clarke says, completely dumbfound.

"I wasn't talking about that, you should be taking it easy" Lexa warns, "and where are they now" she asks turning to her mother.

"I handed them over to the police, well after gaining all of the information needed, I hit the alarm in the house and the police turned up not long after, I followed them to the police station and spoke to the detective in charge, and explained what had happened, I would assume you will get a visit or a call soon" Indra says, looking between the two.

"well shit, this day just got a whole lot better" Clarke says, "let's just hope they have enough to keep them locked up and away from us" she adds.

"they also found a lot of pictures at Niylah's house, it seems she was stalking you, well you to be more precise." she says looking at Clarke.

"so why did they come to you?" Lexa asks curiously.

"Niylah knew she had been seen, she thought I could help being her employer and a barrister, and Finn I guess was just along for the ride, hoping for the same" the older woman answers.

"but why would she think you would help?" Lexa asks.

"I think she thought with how bad things have been between you and I lately that I would help her....there is no way I ever would, you are my daughter, no matter what happens between us" Indra says softly.

"thank you" Lexa says, walking over to hug her mother, she knows they still have a long way to go, but she also knows this is a huge step for them both.

"you're welcome" Indra whispers softly, accepting the hug.

"yes, thank you, it's good to know they have got them both locked up" Clarke adds.

"it was the least I could do" the older woman answers, "anyway I must be leaving, I need to get to the office" she says, making her way to the door.

"I'll see you soon" Lexa says with a small smile, seeing her mother out.

"you will, bye Lexa...Clarke" she says before leaving.

"so, that happened" Clarke says, getting up from the sofa, walking over to the brunette wrapping her arms around her waist.

"it did" Lexa says softly, returning the hug as she feels Clarke bury her head in her neck.

"how do you feel about it?" the blonde mumbles.

"I should be asking you that, it was you that got hit" Lexa says, trying to keep the disdain from her voice.

"it was, but it was meant for you, no thanks to that fucking asshole" Clarke says bitterly, raising her head to look into the green abyss.

"it's done now, and they are where they belong and you...you will be ok" the brunette stutters slightly.

"I am" Clarke says, connecting their lips softly. "take me to bed" she breaths against soft plump lips.

"Clarke you're meant to be resting" Lexa whispers their lips grazing still.

"and I will...we will, you need sleep too you know, now take me to bed." she says again, as she feels Lexa take her hand, leading her to the bedroom.

"I need to make some calls tomorrow about showing my work." Clarke says, taking her clothes off.

"have you got much left to do?" the brunette asks as she slides into bed.

"nope, nearly done" the blonde answer's, as she gingerly slides in next to her fiancee.

"good, don't wear yourself out too much though." Lexa says, as the blonde rests her head on her chest.

"I won't, it's just a few calls." Clarke says softly, tracing her fingers over Lexa's tight abs, "and I haven't forgotten where we were at before we were interrupted, that is still to be continued" Clarke says with a smirk the brunette couldn't see.

"I'm sure you haven't." Lexa says with a small chuckle.

"sleep first though" the blonde whispers. leaning up kissing the brunette softly.

 

It had been a couple of hours since they had fallen asleep, stirring awake Clarke can't help but smile, the feeling of having Lexa's arms wrapped protectively around her, she felt safe, and she's pretty sure that's the reason she never had another nightmare, the feeling of the brunette's front pressed against her back was intoxicating, unconsciously she moved her arse back into Lexa and was rewarded with a small moan, she was just about to do it again when she heard the noise that had brought her out of her slumber.

"why?" the brunette mumbles into her shoulder.

"why what baby?" Clarke husks, her voice low.

"why do people always have an issue with me sleeping, and why do they always wake me up" the brunette grumble's as the banging gets louder.

"I don't know, I'll go and see who it is" the blonde says softly, she feels bad knowing Lexa had little to no sleep the night before and she knows she needs rest.

"it's fine I'll go babe, you stay here" Lexa grumble's releasing her grip from around the blonde.

"baby it's fine, I'll get rid of them" Clarke says, as she starts to move.

"no, you need rest Clarke, I'll go" Lexa says firmly, as she pulls the blonde back into the bed gently.

"so do you" Clarke says turning to face the brunette.

"we could just ignore it" Lexa mumbles resting her head in Clarke's ample chest.

"if you don't move, you won't have a choice" the blonde husks, feeling more aroused at the feeling of Lexa's lips grazing over her now stiff bud.

Taking the stiff nipple in her mouth Lexa can't help the low moan that leaves her mouth as she feels Clarke arch into her seeking more contact, she was just about to bring her free hand up to her other firm breast when the knocking started getting louder and more frequent.

"fuck" the blonde groans, "people alway's wan't you awake, and those same people always wanna stop me from cumming" she huffs, as Lexa slides out of the bed.

"you are one of the people that is always waking me up Clarke, do not play innocent" Lexa says with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the blonde answers, as she moves the duvet from herself, revealing her very hot, very naked form to her fiancee.

"you're such a tease" the brunette groans, as she shamelessly eye's the blonde from head to toe.

"says the woman who not two seconds ago had my tit in her mouth, working magic with her very skilled tongue" Clarke says, laughing as she see's Lexa's jaw drop.

"Clarke" Lexa groans.

"you're gonna deny it?" the blonde asks seriously.

"no...I mean yes...for fuck sake Clarke" she moans, she had just finished getting dressed, yet all she wanted to do was rip her clothes off, and get back into bed with the hot blonde laying very seductively in front of her, her legs just spread enough for her to see her glistening pussy.

"fuck, such a tease" says moans, before tearing her eye's away while she still could, making her way to the front door.

 

"hey green eye's, finally decided to drag your arse out of bed I see" Raven groans, walking through the door, closely followed by the rest of the gang.

"you know, when no one answer's the door on the first or second knock they leave" Lexa quips dryly.

"oh please, we knew you were in, the shop is closed and we know you wouldn't let Clarke go out in her condition" Raven counters, and she had a point, Lexa knew she would never let Clarke out of her sight much less out of the flat.

"I was knocked down, not knocked up" Clarke says dryly, walking into the living room to see all their friends, "you should have let me answer the door" she adds on, looking at her fiancee.

"what why?" Lexa asks, looking confused.

"because I would have gotten rid of them and come back to bed" the blonde answer's with her signature smirk.

"rude griff" Octavia says, holding her hand over her heart, mock offended.

"so would you be if you had been interrupted twice in one day" Clarke quips back, gingerly taking a seat at one of the bar stools.

"that was kinda rude babe" Lexa says, standing next to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"see, even your fiancee agree's" Bellamy chimes in.

"whatever bell, you of all people should know better than to interrupt" the blonde quips, although she can't help but turn and smile at the brunette standing next to her, at the sound of someone else calling Lexa her fiancee, and as if on cue Lexa returns the same wide smile.

"alright you two enough already, we only stopped by to see how you were, then you can fuck as much as you like" Raven says, looking between the two.

"I'm fine" Clarke says quickly, as she turns her stool to face the brunette, who is now standing between her legs.

"we need more than that" Murphy says with a smirk, not missing the interactions between the horny pair in front of him.

"fine, you tell em babe" the blonde says, as she rests her head on the brunette's chest, pulling her further into her.

 

As Lexa explains everything that they had been told by her mother, she could feel the grip on her waist tighten, at first she thought it was because Clarke was having to go over everything again, but she soon realised it was for something else entirely when she felt the blonde pull her in closer, her head moving to rest in the crook of her neck, she felt Clarke sucking on her pulse point, luckily none of their friends seemed to notice, so she decided to speed up the story hoping they would get the hint, which thankfully they did, after a lot of shocked faces, shouting and swearing, along with some threats if they ever laid eye's on the pair again.  
After seeing their friends out Lexa makes her way over to the blonde, only now realising how dark the blonde's eyes are.

"come here baby" Clarke husks, taking Lexa's hand pulling her closer.

"I'm here" Lexa whispers.

"I need you inside me" the blonde husks, taking one of the brunette's hands, slipping down the front of her track bottoms.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans, as she feels the blonde's wetness, also noticing she was not wearing any underwear.

"I'm so fucking wet for you" Clarke moans, as Lexa runs her fingers through wet folds.

"bed" Lexa almost growls.

Leaving a trail of their clothes down the hallway, they make it into the bedroom, Clarke wastes little time laying down on the bed, she has been waiting for this since Indra interrupted them, and she was going to get what was her's.

"come take a seat on your throne" Clarke says laughing, as she see's Lexa roll her eye's.

"seriously Clarke" Lexa says, climbing onto the bed, straddling the blonde.

"deadly, now move your sexy arse up here" the blonde says, jerking her hips up, making the brunette move forward.

Hovering above the blonde, all Lexa can see when she looks down is Clarke's dark eye's, and she's sure if she didn't know the colour of them she would never be able to tell how blue they usually were.

"you're so wet for me" Clarke husks, before running her tongue through soaking wet folds. Lexa cant help but grind down at the feeling of Clarke's tongue skillfully running through her folds before circling her clit.  
Clarke can't help but moan, the taste of the brunette is intoxicating, it's a taste she knows she will never get tired of and from this position she is able to take in even more of the beauty above her, dipping her tongue down she pushes inside tight walls and moans against Lexa's dripping wet core as she feels the brunette grind down on her face, dipping her tongue in and out she knows it won't be long before Lexa comes undone above her. 

"Clarke....fuck..Clarke" Lexa moans, placing her hands on the wall in front of her, trying to steady herself, she has never felt anything like this, Clarke's tongue always felt amazing but this was something entirely different from anything she has ever experienced, grinding her hips down, she finds a steady rhythm as the blonde works her magic with her skilled tongue, dipping in and out of her, she feels Clarke bring her hand around and start rubbing circle's over her exposed nub, and it's all she can do to stop herself from coming undone there and then, but she has other idea's, rising her hips away from Clarke's face she can see the look of confusion on the blonde's face, seeing she was about to say something, she places a finger over her lips politely telling her not to. 

"I wanna try something" she whispers softly, when she see's Clarke nod, she turns her body around, her face now directly above the blonde's wet centre, she was so close she could almost taste her arousal.

"fuck" Clarke moans, before dipping her tongue back into the place she loved so much, she feels Lexa's tongue run circles over her swollen nub, and cant help but thrust her hips up at the contact, letting out a moan that sent a jolt straight to the brunette's core. 

"Clarke....I'm..." Lexa starts, she doesn't even want to finish her sentence, she justs want's to be buried deep inside the blonde thighs lapping up everything she has to offer, rocking forward she feels Clarke grip her arse, urging her to move back and forth which she gladly obliges. 

"I want you to cum in my mouth baby" the blonde mumbles against her, Lexa now finding it difficult to concentrate on the task at hand when all she can feel is the blonde's tongue pushing in and out of her, her walls start to clamp around the blonde's tongue as she rolls her hips down harder, leaning down she suck's the blonde's clit into her mouth, nipping and sucking as she feels Clarke buck her hips up, she can hear the filthy moans coming from her lover as it sends her over the edge, it takes everything she has not to stop her ministrations on the blonde knowing she is close.

Moaning into Clarke as she laps through her wetness, roughly circling her exposed clit seemed to do the trick, she felt the grip tighten, pulling her down into the blonde more as she felt the blonde jerk her hips up, moaning with every lash of her tongue, their bodies flush together, Lexa's entire body stills as she tense's above the blonde, her body starts to shudder as she feels Clarke's body shudder against her own.

"mmmm...fuck" Clarke moans, as her climax hits her, the feeling of the brunette cum in her mouth sent her into overdrive, lapping up every drop of the brunette, she feels her body jolt forward from being too sensitive, she wants to smirk at her handy work but she is too focused on the view above her, and the fact that the brunette is still licking her way through her cum soaked folds, all too soon she can't take the sensation anymore, tapping the brunette who quickly gets the message, Lexa moves to lay beside the blonde.

"are you ok baby?" Clarke asks softly, she doesn't turn on her side through fear of it hurting so she turns her head to face the beauty beside her, bringing her hand up, she traces her fingers over the brunette's jaw feeling her lean into the touch.

"fucking amazing, are you ok? how's your side?" Lexa asks, as she rests on an elbow to get a better view of the blonde.

"me too, and it's fine, come over this side" Clarke says, pulling Lexa over, "mmm, much better" she hums, as she can now turn on her side to face the brunette properly.

"sorry" Lexa says softly, not even realising she was laying on Clarke's bad side.

"dont be" the blonde whispers, before bringing their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss, they both moan at the taste of themselves on each other, swiping her tongue over the brunette's lips, Clarke pulls back slightly, meeting forest green eye's, she can't help the smile that creeps up on her, wrapping her free hand around Lexa's neck she pulls her in closer resting their foreheads together, her eye's fluttering shut, it takes her a moment to come back to reality when she hears Lexa speak. 

"are you ok?" Lexa asks again, after getting no response the first time. 

"mmm" Clarke hums, opening her eye's, "I was just....savouring the moment." she says honestly, before pressing her lips to Lexa's softly. 

"I love you" the brunette whispers against her lips. 

"I love you" Clarke says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading.  
> I hope you all enjoy.  
> Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time jump.  
> Pretty much pure smut, sorry not sorry.

It had been about three weeks since the accident, Clarke's injuries had pretty much healed, she had had a couple more nightmare's during the first week, talking them both through with Lexa, since then she seemed to be nightmare free.

Lexa had worked every day in the shop, while Clarke had been finishing off her artwork as she had an art exhibition set in a couple of weeks working with Marcus kane, whom she had previously worked with before giving up on her art, it was a busy time, the only time they really got to see each other was in the evenings, Clarke made a point of not running into their time with her art, spending time with Lexa was more important than anything. 

Their parents and the gang had been setting up their engagement party for the coming weekend, which neither had any idea about, it was meant to a night out at grounders, both now agreeing that due to Niylah and Finn being locked up since bail was denied it would be safe to go back there.

They kept in regular contact with the detective about how the case against the pair, and how it was coming along, Indra was being a big help explaining what they could expect to happen when the trial started, they knew it was going to be a stressful time, and were both thankful for the help, Clarke more so, considering she knew very little about the law and how things worked.

There had been a noticeable difference in Gustus, although nothing serious, he had changed some, although his insistence at being fine made little difference, they knew what was coming and what to expect, Abby had been a great support to the woods siblings, especially Lexa, with explaining what would eventually happen and what to expect.

Considering everything that had been going, how busy they both were and the stress they were both under, it seemed to bring Clarke and Lexa closer together, it seemed that the more life threw at them, the stronger they became as a unit, their connection deepened which neither thought was possible, it became more intense, the unspoken language they shared was more frequent, the slight touches letting the other know what they were thinking or feeling, the knowing looks or glances from across a room, it was a language no one else understood, it was a language just for them, much to the annoyance of those around them, it was hard sometimes to have a conversation with one or the other if they were not together, their attention always diverting around the room looking for each other, then when their eyes met it was as if no one else existed, which only made their friends jibes about the pair come thick and fast, not that either really cared, especially Clarke, she loved Lexa and she didn't care who knew, for her the brunette would always come first, and as annoying as it was to her friends they were happy for her, they had never seen her this happy, not even with Finn, and especially after Finn, it was a side of the blonde no one had seen before, and as annoying as it was sometimes, they would accepted it over the old Clarke any day of the week.

Lexa's confidence had come on leaps and bounds in the bedroom, she was no longer shy about asking for what she wanted, she had approached the subject of the back room, saying that she was ready to try new things, but because of the blonde still healing they had yet to try anything new, although they had made it a point to go in there so Clarke could explain some of what was in there and how it worked, which the brunette was grateful for.

So here they were snuggled on the sofa after another long day, Kujo had been out for his walk, they had eaten takeaway which had become more of a regular occurrence due the late days, and a glass of wine each on the coffee table.

It had been a couple of days since they had had sex, both being too tired, but the frustration the blonde had been feeling had been driving her insane, she loved how intimate they were and the closeness, she wouldn't give it up for the world, but right now she was craving more, she needed more, the sex they had had over the last few weeks was amazing, but she also wanted it rough and hard at times, which Lexa had refused due to Clarke still healing, but for two whole days she could think of nothing but the brunette, it had been too long since she had heard Lexa moan and scream her name, laying on the sofa Lexa's head resting on her chest, she run her fingers through dark curls, she knew exactly how to get the brunette's attention and she knew exactly how to get the brunette worked up, without saying a word she uses her free hand, taking Lexa's in her own guiding it down to the waistband of her boy shorts, moving her fiancee's hand down inside them, she smirked when she heard her gasp at the wetness between her legs.

"Clarke" the brunette breathed out.

"I need you to touch me baby" she husks, raising her hips, trying to gain more friction. 

Lexa takes the not so subtle hint and guides her fingers through wet folds, hearing the blonde moan at the contact, she can't help but moan herself, she too had being feeling frustrated, but held back due to how tired they had both been, not wanting to push due to the blonde still healing.

"I am touching you" she rasps, raising her head from the blonde's chest.

"I need more" Clarke moans, as she feels long slender fingers teasing at her entrance.

"take me to the back room" Lexa whispers, it had been something she had wanted to do for a while, but knew the blonde wasn't ready, as much as she had craved it, she had wanted Clarke to take her fast and hard, now was that time.

Within less than a minute Clarke was up practically dragging the brunette off of the sofa, and down the the level below and into the back room.  
Crashing their lips together in a heated kiss that was rough and wanting, it showed Lexa just how much the blonde wanted her and how exactly she wanted her, the brunette kissed back with just as much vigour and roughness, this was what she had been waiting for, and now she was going to get it.

Clare knew exactly what she wanted and wasted little time pulling off the brunette's clothes, while simultaneously moving her backwards the where she wanted her.

"tell me what you want baby" Clarke whispers, her breathing heavy as she pulls away from the kiss.

"you know what I want Clarke" she answers low and seductive.

"I want you to tell me, I wanna hear you say it" the blonde rasps, and yes she does know, it was something they had talked about, it was one of the first things Lexa had said she wanted to try.

"I want this" Lexa says, looking up too the ceiling, her hand moving to the leather cuffs hanging down.

"mmm, and what else" the blonde asks, as she slowly peels her off her own clothes.

"I want you to use that" Lexa says, pointing the strap-on.

"and?" Clarke teases, as she stalks towards the brunette in all her naked glory.

"and I want you to take me with it....hard" the brunette answers, grabbing the blonde by the back of the neck, pulling her into another rough, heated kiss all tongue and teeth.

Without breaking the kiss Clarke takes Lexa's wrist, moving them above her head, guiding them to the leather cuffs, breaking away, blue meets green, and it's hard to tell whose eyes were the darkest at knowing what was about to happen, reaching up she fastens the brunette's wrist in the cuffs, before crashing their lips together again.

"is that too tight?" she whispers, pulling back slightly to gauge the brunette's reaction.

"no, their ok" Lexa says with a small smile, she loved how caring and gentle Clarke was with her, even when they were being rough, she knew Clarke would never hurt her.

Stepping away from the brunette, Clarke takes a minute to take in the sight, Lexa in all her naked glory, arms tied above her head, eyes dark with want, her chest already heaving with anticipation, turning away briefly to get the toy from the table, it takes the her very little time fastening it before walking back over to the beauty in front of her.

"what's your safe word baby?" she asks softly, as she starts sucking and nipping along Lexa's strong jawline.

"p..peache" Lexa stutters, as she feels Clarke drag her nails up the sides of her body.

"good" Clarke mumbles, before biting down on the brunette's pulse point hard, "are you gonna scream for me?" she rasps in Lexa's ear.

"are you going to make me scream" Lexa dares.

"mmmm, a challenge that I gladly accept" the blonde smirks, as she trails blazing hot kisses down Lexa's collarbone, before reaching the pert breasts she loves so much, she wants to take her time but she knows that won't work, they are both too eager, it doesn't mean that she won't tease a little because where would the fun be in not teasing?.

 

Sucking the already stiff bud into her mouth roughly she feels Lexa arch into her, "mmm someone's eager" she mumbles, before taking it back in her mouth with her teeth, while one hand comes up, roughly squeezing the other firm breast, pinching and rolling the stiff bud between her fingers, her other hand she guides down the brunette's tight stomach, dragging her nails over tight abs, "spread you legs baby" she demands softly, before roughly taking the nipple back in her mouth.  
Feeling the brunette open her legs, she pulls her mouth away to take in and appreciate the sight before her, one hand still roughly pinching and rolling a stiff pert nipple, the other dragging it's way up the brunette's thigh. 

"Clarke please" Lexa begs, it feels like its taking forever for the blonde to be inside of her.

"I haven't even got started yet" the blonde smirks.

"and that's the problem" Lexa gasps, as she feels fingers run through her wet folds.

"your pussy is dripping baby" Clarke husks, low and seductive, "is this what you want?" she asks, pushing two fingers to Lexa's entrance.

"you know it is" Lexa says getting impatient, rocking her hips forward, seeking more contact.

"nuh-uh" the blonde rasps, she can see the frustration written all over the brunette's face, when she feels Lexa stop her movements she takes a beat just to watch her, waiting for the right moment, she sees the brunette relax to the point when she is least expecting it, Clarke thrusts two fingers deep inside of the brunette, not giving her a chance to adjust, as she starts with a rough, gruelling pace, curling her fingers against her front wall. 

"oh....fuck...Clarke" Lexa moans, not expecting it at that moment, she could see Clarke taking her in before, so she relaxed slightly, before feeling the blonde's fingers buried deep inside her tight walls.

"do you like this baby? do you like me being buried deep inside you, your cunt feels so fucking good around my fingers" the blonde husks in ear, before biting down on her pulse point.

'well this is new' Lexa thinks, she knows the blonde swears and has a dirty mouth, even more so when they're having sex, but it seems she is taking it to a new level and she can't deny that it isn't having the desired effect as she feels her wetness start to drip down her thigh.

"yes, fuck..I love you inside me" Lexa moans, thrusting her hips forward, she feels Clarke grip her hair at the nape of her neck roughly, as she brings her in for a heated kiss, biting down on her bottom lip hard, "Clarke please" she begs, she needs to cum, but apparently the blonde has decided to slow her pace inside of her, "Clarke" Lexa whines, pulling back from the kiss.

"mmm" the blonde rasps innocently.

"why are you slowing down" she asks, frustrations evident.

"because I can" Clarke answer's simply, before running her tongue down the length of the brunette's toned body, nipping and sucking, being sure to leave as many marks as she can.

Running her hands over Lexa's firm arse, she squeezes roughly before gripping her thighs, lifting them up onto her shoulders, she takes a moment to look up at the brunette above her, smirking, she wastes no time at all, diving straight into to Lexa's dripping wet pussy.

"oh...my...fucking...." Lexa moans, as Clarke runs her tongue through her folds before roughly sucking her exposed clit in her mouth, grazing it with her teeth. 

"mmmm, I want you to cum in my mouth, I wanna be able to taste you for days" Clarke moans, at the brunette's wetness in her mouth, she dips down, pushing her tongue roughly inside tight walls before pulling out stopping completely.

"Clarke please, I need you" Lexa begs.

"are you gonna scream for me" Clarke asks, looking up, taking in the desperation on her lovers face.

"fuck...yes anything just....fuck make me cum" Lexa begs, throwing her head back.

"as you wish baby" is all the brunette hears before she feels three fingers enter her with force, Clarke's skilled tongue sucking her clit into her mouth.

"FUCK FUCK...CLAR...OH...FUCK" Lexa screams out.

"that is exactly what I wanna hear" the blonde moans against Lexa's core, sending a jolt straight through her, as she feels Lexa grind into her face, "cum for me baby, cum in my mouth, I wanna feel you cum around my fingers" she moans as she feels the brunette start to tense under ministrations, she thrusts up into Lexa harder, curling her fingers deeper, before she feels a gush of wetness spurt out from around her fingers, she dips her head so she is able to take in every last drop Lexa gives her.

"fuck...oh...fuck...yes....fuck....Clarke" Lexa screams, as her body shudders against the blonde's fingers, she knows by the noise's Clarke is making that she is lapping up every last drop of her climax.

"fuck baby, you taste so good" the blonde husks, now standing in front of Lexa, "I want you to taste what I taste" Clarke groans as she crash's their lips together, Lexa can't help but moan at the taste of herself on Clarke's lips, she is so caught up in the kiss that she doesn't even register the fact that the blonde has lifted her so her legs are wrapped around her waist, it's only when she feels the toy enter her in one swift motion that she is brought back to reality.

"shit...fuck" she gasps against the blonde's lips, at the gruelling pace she has set.

"you like that? you like me fucking your tight pussy this hard baby?" Clarke husks, her voice low and almost dangerous, as she wraps her arms around the brunette, gripping her arse for extra leverage and support.

"fuck ye...yes" Lexa stutters, as she feels the blonde pound into her with no remorse, this was a new level of roughness she had never seen from the blonde, it was almost animalistic and she loved it. "give it to me....harder" she pushes.

Hearing the words spoken from the brunette, Clarke grips her arse harder, pulling her back from the toy before pulling her roughly back onto it, thrusting to meet every movement, "is this what you want? you want me fucking your tight pussy this hard or do you want it harder" Clarke rasps.

"harder...fuck...Clarke...harder..." Lexa moans, she's finding it hard to speak at the sheer force that the blonde is pounding into her, she can feel her walls start to clench around the toy inside of her and she knows she's close, she feels the blonde run a hand up her back, stopping at the base of her neck, gripping her hair roughly, her other hand roughly gripping her arse cheek still., "I want...you...to...cum...inside...me" she moans, as she feels the blonde change the angle of her movements.

Pulling the brunette into her Clarke crash's their lips together all tongue and teeth, she's close but she wants to hold of, 'not yet' she thinks, she wants Lexa cumming harder than she has ever cum before, before allowing herself that pleasure.

"I want you to cum around me, I wanna feel you cum baby" Clarke moans, as she pulls away from the kiss, "don't let go" the blonde pants out, as she move her hand from the brunette's arse, she feels Lexa grip around her waist tighter, she can feel her side start to hurt a little from the grip and how hard she is taking the brunette but she can't bring herself to care, snaking her hand around the the brunette's front, she starts pinching and rolling the brunette's exposed clit between her fingers as she feels Lexa jerk her hips forward, using the hand still around Lexa's neck, she pulls her in for another searing kiss, biting and sucking on her lower lip as she feels Lexa start to tense. 

"Clarke...fuck....im....cumming" Lexa screams, the sensation of Clarke thrusting in and out of her, the blonde pinching her clit, and the fact she can still taste herself on Clarke's lips is enough to send her over the edge.  
And Clarke knows, she can can feels the gush of Lexa's wetness hit her, almost pushing the toy out as she cums hard, and if it wasn't for how deep inside she was it would have been successful. 

"that's it cum for me baby, cum around me" she moans, as the brunette continue's to shudder.

It all happened so fast, one minute her hands were in the air, cuffed above her head, cumming around Clarke, the next her hands were free and she was bent over a table in the middle of the room, she hadn't even fully come down from her high, before she feels the blonde take her from behind, thrusting into her.

"open your eye's baby, I want you to watch while I fuck you so hard you forget your own name" Clarke moans in the brunette's ear, as she grips her hair tightly, pulling her head up so she can see in the freestanding mirror in front of them.

"fuck" Lexa moans, she's not sure if it's feeling the blonde's ample breasts pressed against her back, or the words she is using, or even the force she is fucking her, or maybe even all three but she can feel herself close to the edge again already.

"mmm that's it baby, you like watching don't you" Clarke husks, remembering the time the brunette was taking her from behind, as she watched in the mirror in their bedroom.

Opening her eyes slowly, she looks in the mirror, as her breath catches in her throat, she gazes into dark eyes and see's a hunger she has never seen before, she thought she had seen every look the blonde had, but right here in this moment, she realised how wrong she was, the look in Clarke's eyes was enough to send her flying over the edge into her next climax.

"mmm, cum for me baby, I want you to watch yourself, I want you to see what I see" Clarke husks, before biting down hard on the brunette's shoulder not breaking eye contact.

"Clarke...fuck" Lexa moans, as she feels the blonde snake an arm around roughly squeezing one of her breasts. Clarke gazes down briefly, seeing more wetness coat the toy she is wearing, before looking back in the mirror, watching the brunette cum undone once more under her touch.

As Lexa comes down from her high, she was expecting the blonde to slow her movements but instead she picks up more speed, thrusting in and out of her harder and faster before she remembers that this is Clarke's thing, she loves seeing her come undone, and will only stop when she uses her safe word, knowing the blonde hadn't cum yet, so she urges her on, she wanted more, more of the blonde taking her from behind.

"I need more" she husks, as she feels the last of her shuddering tapper off.  
She feels a light slap on her arse cheek before the blonde soothes over it only to slap her again, "fuck...yes...fuck" she moans at the sensation, "more" she pleads.

Removing her hand from Lexa's firm breast Clarke straightens up, she grips the brunette's waist with one hand, before moving her free hand to Lexa's arse, taking a finger, she teases at the brunette's tight hole as she feels Lexa grind back into her, "is this what you want baby?" she husks, as she feels her own climax start to build once more, but this time she doesn't want to hold off. 

"yes...more..please...mm..." Lexa stutters at the feeling of the blonde's finger tease at her asshole.

Adding more pressure, Clarke slowly works her digit inside Lexa's tight ass, starting a slow rhythm, she picks up her pace, thrusting in and out of her already fucked pussy.

"Clarke" Lexa begs again, wanting to feel more of Clarke inside of her, this was new, yes the blonde had teased her there once before, but she had never entered her and she was loving the sensation of being taken this way, the feeling of Clarke filling her in every way.

Slipping her finger inside until she was all the way in, Clarke gently picks up her pace giving the brunette what she wants, seeing the expression on Lexa's face in the mirror she knows she is close again.

"fuck baby...I'm so close" Clarke moans, at this point she doesn't know who will cum first, pulling out leaving only the tip inside, she waits briefly before thrusting inside hard, she moves the hand from the brunette's waist and grips her shoulder, pulling her in harder against her own core, picking up her pace she starts to thrust a little harder inside Lexa's tight asshole, she loves this feeling, knowing she is the only one that will ever get to make the brunette cum like this, to make her feel this way, and most importantly see her this way.

"Clarke...I'm...yes...fuck" Lexa moans, as her walls tighten, while the blonde continue's to pound her with everything she has. 

"yes...baby...fuck...oh...fuck" the blonde moans loudly, as she falls over her own edge, eyes locked in the mirror as they watch each other hit their peak only intensifies the feeling for them both, everytime Clarke cums this hard, she swears she had never cum that hard in her life, that is of course until the next time she takes the brunette.

"Clarke...wait...fuck" Lexa stutters, as she feels her shuddering gradually slow.

Clarke doesn't want to wait, and she also knows Lexa never used her safe word, but she also knows her lover's body and respects her too much to not listen, so she slows her pace, paying close attention to the brunette's face in the mirror, looking for any sign that she has hurt her or gone too far.

"are you ok baby" the blonde asks softly, she doesn't see any obvious signs that she isn't, but she doesn't want to take any chances, she slowly pulls out of the brunette, before hearing her gasp at the emptiness, leaning forward, she places soft kisses along the brunette's spine, feeling her shiver under her touch, she rests her head on Lexa's shoulder waiting for a reply as green once again meets blue.

"I'm...fuck...yes" Lexa manages, as she catches her breath, there is one more thing she wants, which is why she never used her safe word, but she also needed to breath for a minute before doing so.

"are you sure? did I hurt you?" Clarke asks softly, moving the loose strands of hair away from the brunette's face so she can get a better view of the face she loves so much.

Seeing the look of concern on the blonde's face, she can't help herself, without words she turns to face Clarke, bringing their lips together in a heated but soft kiss, she is more than fine and she loves how caring the blonde is, but right now she doesn't want caring she wants more of Clarke, just in a different way.

Pulling back from the kiss slightly she can see the relief wash over the blonde's face as she realise's Lexa is fine, what she didn't expect was what was to happen next. 

"lay on the bed" Lexa demands softly.

"so you're in charge now?" Clarke challenges.

"we both know you're whipped as fuck and would do anything I ask so don't fight it" the brunette smirks, and Clarke just stands there shocked, her jaw agape, because yes she is, she knows she is, and out of all the things she would admit about how she feels about her gorgeous fiancee, this most definitely is not one of them.

"mmm" Lexa hums, when she see's the blonde unmoving, without saying another word Lexa moves Clarke back until her knee's reach the edge of the bed, pushing her back she can see the look of shock and awe on the blonde's face, and she feel's proud that she is the only one Clarke would allow to do this, that she is the only one that has this effect on her.

"I thought...you...we..." Clarke stutters, she has no idea what is going on, she thought Lexa wanted her to stop because she was done, 'how wrong was I?' she thinks as she moves her legs around so she is now flat on her back.

"I'm not done, I want you" Lexa says softly, as she straddles the blonde.

"you have me, all of me" Clarke whispers, leaning up bringing their lips together is a soft, sweet kiss.

"I need you to cum" the brunette whispers against her lips, she knows she has cum already, but it's not the way she wants.

"I did baby" the blonde says softly, pulling back to gaze into forest green eye's, and she can tell there is something more, something unsaid.

Placing her hand on the blonde's chest above her heart, Lexa gently pushes the blonde back down on her back, not moving her hand, she takes in the racing heartbeat of her fiancee.

"come her baby" Clarke whispers, as she pulls the brunette closer, "I love you" she breaths as she feels the brunette's breath hitch in her throat.

"always so fast" Lexa mumbles, her hand still over Clarke' chest. 

"it always is when I'm with you" she says softly. 

Without saying a word Lexa takes one of the blonde's hands and place's over her own chest, allowing Clarke to feel her own racing heartbeat, that feels like it's about to beat out of her chest.

"Lexa" she whispers against her lips. 

"I love you too" Lexa says softly, bringing their lips together in a slow passionate kiss, she can feel the toy resting against her sensitive nub, and can't help but roll her hips gently against it as she moans into Clarke's mouth.

"Lex" Clarke gasps, feeling Lexa grind down gently on the toy, moving it against her centre, rolling her hips up to meet the brunette's, she can't help but love this feeling of closeness between them, barely an inch of space as their bodies mould together, "is this what you want?" she whispers softly against the brunette's lips, she has to ask for her own peace of mind, she knows it is, but Lexa has already asked her to stop, and she would never just assume, even if it is obvious.

"I want you inside me like this" Lexa whispers, their lips still connected, she's nervous, she has ridden the blonde's fingers before, but never this, she enjoys it too much when Clarke takes her, but this was new to her.

"ok baby" Clarke says softly, as she slides her free hand down, taking the head of the toy, she guides it through wet folds coating it in all Lexa's slick wetness, before lining the tip up at her entrance, "move baby" she husks, waiting for the brunette to take it inside of her.

"oh...Clarke" Lexa gasps at the new feeling, rocking her hips forward slowly she feels the blonde roll her hips up meeting her every movement, their hands still on each other's chest, as they feel their heart rates pick up, foreheads pressed together, this was what Lexa wanted, what she needed, she needed to be this close to the blonde, she needed to feel every inch of her skin against hers.  
Sitting up she gasps at the feeling of the new angle, she see's Clarke move to sit up, but she keeps her hand on her chest, holding her down gently, "I....Clarke" she moans, as she moves her hips faster, taking in every feeling the new position offers her.

"go slowly baby" the blonde says softly, she knows she has been rough and she isn't as tight as she normally would be, but she also knows this is the first time Lexa has taken it this way, moving her free hand she rests it on the brunette's waist guiding her slowly, her other hand still resting over her chest, it feels like the brunette's heart.

"Clarke I'm so close" Lexa moans, she knew she wouldn't last long, but she thought maybe she would last longer than this.

Hearing Lexa's words sparked something inside of her, she sits up, moving her hand to the bottom of Lexa's back to steady herself, "move with me beautiful" she says softly, as she rolls her hips in sync to meet her lover's.

Picking up her pace, Lexa grinds down into Clarke as she feels her walls start to tighten, moving her free hand, she grips the blonde's messy locks, bringing her in for a searing kiss, helping her fall over the edge, as her body starts to shudder she moans into Clarke's mouth, "cum with Clarke, I need you" she pleads softly. 

"I'm right here baby" the blonde whispers softly as she hits her own peak, shuddering underneath the brunette, "Lexa...I...." she stutters, as she feels the grip tighten in her hair. 

"I love you too" Lexa mumbles against her lips, before pulling back, green meets blue.

It was a perfect moment in time, their bodies shuddering and moving fluidly with one and other, eyes locked, both feeling the other's heartbeat as they ride out their highs, "perfect" the blonde says barely above a whisper, it was so quiet Lexa actually missed it. 

"say it again?" Lexa whispers softly.

"I said you're perfect, everything, just you, is perfect" Clarke says, as she wraps both arms tightly around the brunette, crashing their lips together in a slow sensual kiss, pulling Lexa down on top of her, laying back down on the bed.

"your not exactly imperfect Clarke" the brunette whispers against the blonde's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy, I will try to post again over the weekend.  
> Please drop a somment letting me know what you all think, and if you like please leave kudos.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the engagement party.  
> Clarke and Lexa struggle to keep their hands of one and other.  
> Jealousy rears it's ugly head.

It was the night of their engagement party, apparently their family and friends were more excited than they were, they had gone out the day before to choose some new outfits, Lexa had decided on wearing a black fitted suit with a white fitted shirt that buttoned up just to where her cleavage started and black heels, Clarke had decided to go for a red fitted dress that hugged her curves in all the right places showing her ample cleavage with matching red heels, both found it hard to keep their hands off each other while trying them on, almost getting themselves kicked out of the shop, they had no idea how they would make it through the evening without ripping each other's clothes off.

Kujo was taken round to Raven and Octavia's as Jake and Abby had booked the pair into the fancy hotel where the party was being held, while Gustus and Indra had supplied the car to take them to the venue and back home again the next day.

Lexa was doing the finishing touches to her make-up when she see Clarke walk out of the bathroom, she felt like her heart had stopped beating, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the blonde, yes she had seen her in the dress when she had tried it on and she looked amazing, but as she walked out of the bathroom, her blonde curls pulled to one side over her right shoulder, her smoky eye make-up highlighting her already ocean blue eyes, her cleavage 'fuck that cleavage' she thought as she raked her eyes over the blonde, all of her curves on full display with how tightly the dress hugged her body, the heels highlighting her toned legs, she felt like she couldn't function.

Clarke was not fairing much better, she was on her way out of the bathroom to ask the brunette to zip up her dress but was stopped dead in her tracks as she see her fiancee turn and look at her, she see a look of hunger and desire, she felt the pull immediately, 'fuck tonight is gonna be tough' she thought to herself, peeling her gaze away from the piercing green eyes raking over her body shamelessly she wanted to smirk knowing the effect she had over Lexa, but first she wanted to take in every inch of her body, the tight fitted black trousers that hugged her toned legs, the white fitted shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places, the buttons done up, stopping just below her bra line showing her stunning cleavage, and the black heels that gave her the posture of a cut throat business women, her dark curls also pulled to one side, dark eyeliner emphasizing her bright forest green eyes, 'wow..just fucking wow' she thinks, gaining back enough strength to form a sentence she makes her way over to the brunette.

"can you zip me up please baby" she asks low and seductive knowing exactly the effect it would have on her fiancee.

"you're such a tease" Lexa mumbles more to herself although it was heard by the blonde.

"and how is that? for once I'm asking you to zip me into my clothes not take them off" she says, her voice still low as she turns to face the brunette whose eyes are now anything but green.

"do you have any idea what I wanna do to you right now?" Lexa husks, pulling the blonde in by her waist so their bodies are flush.

"I have no idea, how about you tell me" she rasps.

"I want to bend you over this dressing table, rip that hot as fuck dress of your's up and fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week" Lexa husks, dropping her voice just as low as the blonde's as she leans into whispers in her ear.

"fuck Lex" Clarke moans, her breath catching in her throat, it was rare to hear the brunette talk that way and there was no denying it had the desired effect on the blonde the moment she heard the words, she felt a pool of wetness in her underwear.

"I wanna make you scream my name until you can't speak, I wanna make you cum so hard that you can't think straight" the brunette continue's as she pulls back to gaze into almost black eyes.

"do it" Clarke says seriously, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck pulling her closer as she backing herself against the dressing table.

"the party" Lexa sighs, slightly defeated.  
"fuck the party, we can be late" the blonde says before crashing their lips together in a kiss full of want and passion.

"Clarke" Lexa mumbles against the blonde's lips, she wants to, she really does but she knows if they start they won't stop.

"I want you baby, take me, fuck me....fuck do whatever you want to me I don't care just...fuck" she moans as she sucks the brunette's bottom lip into her mouth being rewarded with a low moan.

"you know we can't, if we do we will never make it to the party" the brunette says weakly, pulling back slightly.

"fine" Clarke huffs as she puts some space between them knowing if she didn't she would be ripping her own dress off, "but were taking this" she says, walking over to the cupboard, pulling out the double ended strap-op, "oh and this...and these" she says as she pulls out a couple more items from the box, putting them in their overnight bag, "if that is was you wanna do to me were making a night of it" she husks walking over to the mirror to fix her smudged lipstick, fully aware of the shocked looked on the brunette's face at the items she has just thrown in the bag.

"are you serious?" the brunette asks her eyes still wide.

"what day is it?" Clarke asks.

"saturday" Lexa replies taking a second to think about it.

"then yes, I'm always serious on a saturday" the blonde says with a smirk.

'well shit tonight just got a whole lot more interesting' Lexa thinks.

 

"you ready baby?" Clarke asks, walking into the bedroom.

"one minute, is the car here?" the brunette asks as she finishes adjusting herself before the blonde walks into the bedroom.

"yes, now move your sexy arse you're the who didn't wanna be late" the blonde says with a sigh, she's not mad just defeated she couldn't have Lexa take her they way she wanted, she was also keeping her distance from the brunette as she was finding it increasingly difficult to 'keep it in her pants' as her friends would say, not to mention the spike in her arousal anytime she was near her fiancee.

"ok, I'm coming" Lexa says with a smirk, knowing what she has planned for the blonde.

"you are about as funny as an STD" Clarke says dryly as she turns and walks out of the bedroom.

"Clarke, seriously, I know you get all mardy when you have to 'keep it in your pants' but you know we'll make up for it later" Lexa says laughing as she does the air quotes to their friends favourite saying.

"did you seriously just quote Raven...fucking Raven at me...just get out the door" Clarke says dryly holding the door open, as she tries to conceal her laughter at the brunette.

"come on babe, you know you wanna laugh" the brunette says with a smirk as she stops in front of the blonde.

"trust me 'babe' there are a lot of things I wanna do right now but laugh, is NOT one of them" she says dryly, emphasising the air quotes the brunette had previously used.

"oh really then what do you call that?" Lexa says pointing to the twitch on the blonde's luscious lips.

"I don't know what your talking about" Clarke says swatting the brunette's finger away.

"uh-huh" Lexa says still with her smirk.

"you spend way to much time with Raven and my dad" the blonde quips.

"you love me" Lexa counters.

"that I could never deny" the blonde says seriously as Lexa leans in giving her a gentle kiss.

 

"good evening ladies, I'm Monty and I'll be your driver for the evening" he says as he opens the door.

"good evening, I'm Clarke and this is Lexa" the blonde says before she slides inside the back of the limo.

"babe, did you take out the...um...you know?" Clarke says as she realises Monty was waiting for the brunette before closing the door.

"I did" Lexa say simply.

"um....why?" the blonde asks looking at her, confusion all over her face.

"because I did" the brunette answers simply, not giving anything away.

"that's not an answer" Clarke says with a huff.

"all in good time my love" Lexa answers with a smirk.

"still not funny" the blonde says glaring at her fiancee, "you know it's not too late to call off the engagement" she says dryly.

"you wouldn't" Lexa says in shock.

"your right I wouldn't, but it wiped that smug fucking look of your face" the blonde says with a smirk of her own.

"touche" the brunette says.

They were about ten minutes into their thirty minute journey and already Clarke was feeling it, she felt like she couldn't breath being in such close proximity to the brunette, sliding over the back seat she trails her fingers up the inside of Lexa's thigh only to feel a grip on her wrist stopping her. 

"fuck Lex, seriously I can't take this anymore" she groans.

"I promise it will be worth the wait" Lexa says intertwining their fingers together, more so to stops the blonde's roaming hands.

"you say I'm a tease" Clarke says with a sigh.

"babe I'm not doing anything I'm just sitting here" the brunette says with a smirk.

"you don't need to, just you...dressed like...fuck do you know how hard it is not to rip your clothes off on any normal day, but this" she gestures to the brunette's attire, "is just taking it to a whole other level" she finishes as her eyes roam her fiancee's body.

"if you want me to tease I could tell you what I have planned for tonight, knowing what will happen and knowing that you can't do anything abou it" Lexa says seductively.

Clarke pauses for a moment to take in the brunette's words, she wants to know what she has planned, but she also knows if Lexa tells her she will think of nothing else for the rest of the evening and she is finding it difficult enough as it is without any more thoughts about what is going to happen later running through her filthy mind.

"your right I don't wanna to know" she says as she slides back over to the other side of the seat trying to put some distance between them.

"that's what I thought" Lexa says with a smirk.

"engagement off?" Clarke says dryly not looking at the brunette, she doesn't need to look to know she has just wiped the smirk from her face once again.

 

"hey there's two of my three favourite girls" Jake shouts as the pair walk through the door.

"hey dad" Clarke says as she gets swallowed up in a bear hug, "hi Jake" Lexa says receiving the same welcome as the blonde.

"everyone is here already" he says looking at the pair, "you both look fantastic" he says in awe at how stunning they both look.

"he's not wrong" Gustus says walking up behind them

"thanks dad" Lexa says giving her dad a tight hug.

"hello, Gustus" the blonde says before being pulled in for a hug.

"ladies, you look....beautiful" Abby says walking up to greet them, hugging them both.

"ladies, stunning as always" Indra says walking up behind the group.

"mum" Lexa says accepting her mother's hug, it's the first time she has called her mum in a long time, but she is also trying to move forward, she also knows how much her mother has been trying to make amends with helping them prepare for the upcoming trial, the preparations for the party and calling to check in daily with the pair, and she loves how her mother and Clarke have bonded now that her mother has given the blonde a chance.

"Clarkey boo, green eyes" the gang shout in unison interrupting their hello's.

"woah does anyone else see that look on Clarkey's face?" Raven says as she gets closer to inspect the blonde.

"Rae, you weirdo what are you doing?" Clarke says swatting her friend away.

"oh...someone needs to get..." do not finish that sentence Anya says cutting her off.

"no please don't, thats too much for my innocent ears" Aden chimes from behind his older sister.

"you innocent, I don't wanna know what thoughts go through that not so innocent brain of yours, especially about blondie over here" Raven chuckles.

"urgh, I'm off to the bar" Clarke groans, leaving the group.

"hot stuff alright?" Anya asks looking at her younger sister.

"she is" Lexa says although her voice is not as convincing as she would like.

 

"come with me" Lexa says walking up and grabbing the blonde's wrist.

"Lex where are we going?" the blonde asks, following the brunette.

Walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind them Lexa pushes Clarke against the door roughly, "Lex what the...." she starts before being cut off by the brunette's lips on her own.

Dragging her nails up the inside of Clarke's thigh she feels the blonde moan into her mouth, she knows they should be at the party but she couldn't take it anymore, seeing Clarke in that dress and knowing she was suffering she had to do something.  
Reaching her destination she glides her fingers over the blonde's soaked underwear. 

"your so wet" Lexa moans, moving Clarke's soaked underwear to one side to run her fingers through her folds, the sight of the blonde already looking disheveled, her dress hitched up around her waist.

"babe we need to.....oh fuck" Clarke moans, feeling two fingers enter her swiftly.

"that's what I'm planning on" Lexa says before sucking on her pulse point.

Thrusting in and out of the blonde she knows they need to be quick before anyone notices they're missing, dropping down to her knees she runs her tongue over Clarke's swollen nub.

"baby please I need...harder" she moans, she knows she's close, she has been turned on since before they left the house. 

"cum for me, let me taste you" Lexa moans into her soaked core, she knows she doesn't usually talk as much as the blonde but she also knows how much it affects her when she does and that's what she needs right now. 

"oh...fuck...babe" Clarke moans, tensing around the brunette's fingers, feeling herself start to shudder she has to bite down on her lip to control the loud moan waiting to burst from her throat, "mmmm, fuck baby you have no idea how much I needed that" Clarke moans as she gets her breathing under control. 

"me too" Lexa says, standing up, connecting their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"we should get back though before they all come knocking" the brunette says weakly, all she wants to do is take the blonde to their hotel room and follow through with her plans for the evening.

"give me a minute" the blonde says as she adjusts her underwear before pulling her dress down.

"I love you" Lexa whispers as she stands behind her blonde resting her hands on her hips.

"I love you baby" the blonde says with a smile their eyes lock in the mirror as she sorts out her hair and make-up.

 

"yo love birds where have you two been? or dare I ask" Raven says with a smirk as the pair walk back into the party.

"you can ask" Clarke says dryly.

"are you going to answer?" Octavia quips.

"nope" the blonde says quickly, taking the brunette's hand leading them to the bar.

"yes, ladies what can I get you?" the barman asks as his eyes roam over the blonde body shamelessly.

"two beers and two shots please" Clarke says not paying much attention to who was serving her.

"coming right up" he smirks, his eyes lingering for far too long as far as Lexa was concerned.

"so how long do you think we have to stay before we can get the fuck out of here?" Clarke asks moving closer to the brunette.

"mmm, not too much longer I hope, is it wrong that I can't wait to leave?" Lexa says with a smirk.

"not as long as it's for what I think it's for" Clarke says returning the smirk.

"here you go ladies" the barman says handing their drinks over.

"thanks" Clarke says, turning to take the drinks without looking at him, not noticing the wink nor the number written down on the napkin, all of which was noticed by the brunette.

"you do realise this is OUR engagement party don't you?" Lexa spits, glaring at him and the tone of her voice is what caught the blonde's attention.

"babe what is it?" she asks, looking up between the two.

"him, his roaming eyes, his stupid fucking wink and this" she says holding up the napkin with his number on it.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't know" he stutters.

"well now you do so you can keep your pervy eyes off of her and move them elsewhere" Lexa spits out.

"ok what the fuck" Clarke asks, slightly shocked.

"Clarke I just told you...." Lexa starts but is soon cut off by the blonde's lips on hers. 

Crashing their lips together Clarke doesn't even wait for access to be granted, she pushes her tongue inside the brunette's mouth feeling her moan into it, her hands run through dark curls pulling her in even closer. 

"I'm your's baby" Clarke mumbles against her lips. 

"I know but he..." Lexa starts. 

"I don't care, I didn't even notice, all I see is you" the blonde says reassuringly. 

"I know...I just didn't like it" the brunette sighs.

"I know baby, and I don't like it when people do the same with you, I hate it, but you have to know that I don't notice anyone else, I love you" Clarke says gazing into watery green eyes.

"I love you" the brunette whispers before resting her head in the crook of Clarke's neck.

"and you" the blonde starts, "maybe you should be more focused on your job instead of upsetting paying guests, and for the record, I am very happily spoken for, so you can keep your number and stick up your arse, or give it to someone who might actually fall for your shit" Clarke growls at him.

"everything ok ladies?" Gustus asks, walking up to the bar.

"um yeah" Clarke says her fingers still gripped in dark curls.

"ok what's wrong?" Jake asks walking up from behind the blonde making her jump.

"jesus..fuck..dad is there any need for you, and why are you two always together lately?" she asks, suspiciously eyeing the two avoiding the question.

"Clarke answer you father and future father in law" Abby says walking up from behind her husband making the blonde jump again as she feels Lexa chuckle into her shoulder.

"for fu...um..nothing,and you think this is funny?" Clarke says as she nudges her shoulder, making the brunette raise her head from the blonde's neck.

"they guy behind the bar" Lexa answers.

"what about him?" Gustus asks his daughter.  
"his roaming eyes all over Clarke, hitting on her, giving her his number" Lexa says simply, still slightly annoyed.

"Clarke?" Jake says looking at his daughter.

"WHAT?" she shouts turning to her father.

"Where is he?" he asks.

"I actually don't know I didn't really look at him" she shrugs.

"what do you mean you didn't look at him?" he asks confused.

"I...I didn't, I glanced at him when Lexa was shouting at him but he wasn't my priority, she was, I vaguely looked at him when I told him where to stick his number, but not enough to give a description, I didn't know you were a police officer in your spare time" she answers.

"it doesn't matter now" Lexa interjects.

"like hell, if he thinks he can rake his eye's over my daughter he has another thing coming." Jake says seriously.

"I wouldn't worry I think Lexa scared the shit out of him" the blonde says with a small laugh.

"Clarke" the brunette groans.

"what? it's true, the look on his face was priceless, I mean...I thought it was hot but him....not so much" she says laughing harder now.

"do we need to get him fired?" her father asks.

"no dad seriously" Clarke says glaring at her father.

"what I'm just saying" he defends.

"well don't, it's fine" the blonde says looking back to the brunette.

"shall we get back to the party?" she asks, taking the brunette's hand in hers.

"yes" Lexa breathes out a sigh of relief.

"good chat, we're gonna be off now" Clarke says, looking between their parents before walking away with the brunette.

 

"she's a character that one" Gustus says with a chuckle looking between Jake and Abby.

"she's her father's daughter what can I say" Abby jokes.

"nothing to do with you then?" Jake quips.

"nope, all your's" she says with a smirk before walking away.

"that's the same smirk Clarke gives to Lexa" Gustus says laughing even harder.

"case and point" Jake says laughing.

 

"yo, where did you two go this time I thought you was getting a drink from the bar?" Bellamy asks, when the pair return without their drinks.

"fuck we left them at the bar" Clarke groans, looking at the brunette.

"don't worry, I don't want another drink now anyway" Lexa says with a small smile.

"what's' going on?" Anya asks curiously.

"why would anything be going on?" Lexa asks.

"because of that look on your face, that's why" the older sister replies.

"it's my face" Lexa says, looking confused.

"uh-huh ,and there happens to be something wrong with it" Anya says with a smirk.

"urgh fine...the douche barman was hitting on Clarke" the brunette sighs.

"WHAT?" Anya shouts.

"it's fine" Lexa says, looking at her sister.

"ok guys, seriously no drama, it's our engagement party, so if anyone is gonna cause drama it'll be us, and look drama free, so let's just drop it now" Clarke says firmly, as she pulls the brunette into her.

"what she said" Lexa says, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"you two are disgusting" Raven says, looking between the two.

"then it's a good job we can be disgusting together" Clarke quips, not taking her eye's away from Lexa.

The pair had spent the rest of the evening chatting and mingling with friends and family, neither went up to the bar again just in case there was any more trouble, so their friends got their drinks for them, they were both eager to get away and back to their hotel room but every time they went to slip away they were stopped by either their family or their friends, they decided to bite the bullet and stick around until the end, all of which was made slightly easier for Clarke after the brunette had taken the edge off for her earlier that evening.

"why is it we've been her for hours and haven't danced yet?" Clarke asks, looking over at her fiancee who had just finished a conversation with her younger brother.

"um because every time we move away someone always wants to talk or be nosey" Lexa says shrugging her shoulders.

"well, I think now is the time" the blonde says, standing up offering her hand to the brunette.

"incoming" Lexa says with a chuckle, looking to her right as she takes the blonde's hand.

"hey you two, having fun?" Jake asks walking up to the pair.

"yep loads, and you know what else is gonna be fun....me getting my fiancee over there so we might actually be able to dance with each other instead of everyone else in this place" Clarke says giving her father wicked smirk.

"well don't let me stand in your way" he says with a counter smirk, he knows this works his been married to her mother for far too long to know what the smirk on his daughter's face means.

"wasn't planning on it" Clarke quips back.

"mmm, it feels like it's been too long since we have actually been together tonight" Lexa says, as they find their place on the dance floor, resting her hands on the blonde's waist.

"that's because people are nosey, and if they weren't asking you how long you have been into women for they were asking me what took me so long to settle down?" Clarke says, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"ok so from this point on no more getting separated" the brunette jokes.

"fine by me" the blonde answers, before bringing their lips together in a slow kiss as they start swaying with the music.

As the song changes so does the tempo, turning so her back is now flush to Lexa's front, Clarke starts rolling her hips into the brunette, 'fuck is she...' she stops her thoughts to roll her hips back and grind her arse into Lexa's core, as she does she feels the grip on her waist tighten as the brunette pulls her in closer. 

"I told you I had plans for tonight" Lexa husks in her ear before licking and sucking her way up the blonde's neck. 

"fuck" Clarke breaths out, "how long?" she groans as she feels Lexa grind into her arse.

"all night" the brunette answer's simply before continuing her assault on the blonde's neck.

"fuck....we need to leave....NOW" Clarke says seriously as she turns to face her fiancee.

"I thought we said we were going to stay until the end?" the brunette says innocently.

"like you think that is going to happen now....seriously?" Clarke says, gripping Lexa's waist pulling her into her with force, "I have a really bad headache" she mumbles into the brunette's neck.

"well, then I guess we better get you to bed hadn't we" Lexa smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> Please feel free to leave feedback, I'm always interested to know what you all think.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the engagement night.  
> Pure smut, sorry not sorry.  
> Hope you all enjoy.

"finally" Clarke groans as they walk through the door of their hotel room.

"mmm, I thought we would never get away" Lexa answers, walking up behind the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist.

"mmmm, I've missed you" the blonde hums leaning back into her fiancee.

"I haven't gone anywhere" the brunette says softly.

"no but we weren't exactly together either" Clarke whispers, turning into the embrace to face the brunette, "and don't think I've forgotten about this" she husks running her hand down to Lexa's crouch.

"as if I ever thought you would" Lexa says, backing the blonde up against the dressing table.

"oh and look what we have here, looks like you will have your wish come true after all" Clarke husks pulling the brunette in closer, connecting their lips.

"you're wearing too many clothes" Lexa mumbles against her lips.

"so do something about it" the blonde dares.

Without saying another word Lexa crash's their lips together in a heated kiss all tongue and teeth, pushing into the blonde she hears her moan at the contact as she feels Clarke push her jacket off letting it drop at her feet.

"do you know how long I have been waiting for this?" Clarke rasps as she starts undoing the brunette's trousers.

"probably as long as I have" Lexa answers, halting the blonde's movements on her trousers.

"what...?" the blonde asks confused.

"wait" Lexa says simply as she unbuttons her shirt.

"fuck" Clarke moans at the sight, they may have brought their outfits together but their lingerie they brought separately, "don't" Clarke says taking a hold of the brunette's wrists, "you look so fucking sexy like this" she whisper's seeing the look of confusion on her lovers face.

"turn around" Lexa husks, her voice dropping dangerously low.

"make me" Clarke dares once more, knowing she was pushing the brunette's buttons.

"so that's how it's going to be" Lexa says simply with a smirk. 'if that's how she wants to play it then fine' she thinks to herself.

"I said turn around" she says, gripping the blonde's waist spinning her around roughly so she is facing the mirror.

"fuck" Clarke moans at the show of dominance.

"spread your legs" Lexa demands, and she is more than prepared for Clarke to resist so she is shocked when she see's her oblige.

"mmm, good" she husks leaning forward into the blonde's ear, "now bend over" she demands.

Doing as told Clarke bends over placing her hands palms down on the dresser, before she feels Lexa raise her dress around her waist, "these have got to go" Lexa says, ripping the blonde's underwear down her thighs before she watches the her kick them away, "take these off" she says running her hands down milky soft skin to the blonde's feet helping her out of her heels.

"Lex" Clarke moans in anticipation.

"all in good time babe" the brunette whisper's with a smirk.

"good time...Lex I have been waiting for this since before we left the house, so if it's begging you want then fine....please will you take that cock out of your fucking trousers and do something useful with it, like I dunno...fuck me into next week" Clarke says dryly her frustration starting to take over.

"is this what you want?" Lexa whispers in her ear, running the head of the toy through wet folds.

"fuck" Clarke breaths, "no" she says as she rolls her hips back trying to get Lexa to enter her.

"mmm, then I'm not sure I can help you" the brunette teases, pulling back slightly.

"baby please, fuck" Clarke moans, moving a hand behind her reaching for the toy, stroking it up and down she hears Lexa moan at the feeling.

"fuck it" Lexa groans, pushing forward lining the head of the toy against the blonde's entrance, she had every intention of teasing but seeing her fiancee this worked up and begging the way she is she can't resist.

 

Without thinking as soon as she lines the tip to the blonde's entrance she trusts inside in one swift motion, "fuccckkkkkk" Clarke moans at the unexpected force from the brunette.

"is this what you wanted?" the brunette husks picking up her pace, thrusting in and out of the blonde deeper and harder.

"yes...fuck....yes...Lex...I..." Clarke pants, as she feels the brunette lean over her, brushing her blonde locks to one side biting down on her shoulder. 

"you're so fucking wet for me" Lexa moans in her ear.

"always" Clarke pants out.

"fuck" Lexa moans at the sight in front of her, the blonde bent over exactly how she wanted her, her dress wrinkled up around her waist, legs spread apart, with a perfect view of her ample cleavage in the mirror. 

"fuck me baby...harder please...fuck, just...fucking give it too me" the blonde moans, rolling her hips back harder meeting every one of the brunette's thrusts, "mmm I forgot you like watching" she husks as she notice's Lexa looking at her chest in the mirror, moving her hand down she starts circling her exposed clit moaning at the sensation. 

"fuck Clarke" is all Lexa manages to get out. 

"do you like this baby" Clarke moans, arching her back more, giving the brunette a better view, "you feel so good inside me, I love it when you take me like this" she husks out breathlessly, "fuck...Lexa...harder" she moans as she feels the brunette slap her arse cheek. 

"you like that?" Lexa rasps against her ear. 

"fuck yes..baby...please" she begs, it's a new concept for Clarke she never begs, but for this, for the way Lexa is being with her, she would beg as much as she needs to, "oh...fuck...baby...im...fuck" she moans loudly as she feels the brunette's hand connect once more, "do it...please fuck...do it Lex" she begs once more as she feels the brunette start to massage her asshole with her finger.

"Clarke?" the brunette husks. 

"baby please...I want it" she almost screams with want and need.

Working a single digit inside the blonde Lexa can't help but moan at the filthy sounds coming from her fiancee, this is a whole other side to the blonde, she has never seen her this demanding yet needy, she has never heard her beg, yet all it does is bring her closer to her own edge.

"baby I need more...please" the blonde moans.

"Clarke?" the brunette questions as she holds two fingers against her tight entrance.

"please...fuck....just....I need you to....I just need you to fuck me in every way" Clarke moans, pushing her arse back into the contact.

"fuck" Lexa moans, entering the blonde with two slender fingers slowly picking up her pace, "is this ok?" she asks softly, she knows the blonde asked for it and she knows she's not exactly being gentle at the moment but it doesn't mean she wants to hurt her either.

"fuck...yes..im...fuck..harder...just...fuck....take me" Clarke moans, bringing an arm up, wrapping it around the brunette's neck pulling her in closer.

"Clarke I'm gonna....fuck...cum soon" Lexa moans.

"me too baby...oh...fuck...yes...right there...don't fucking stop" Clarke moans, grinding back harder as she feels both holes tighten, before her body starts to shudder hard.

"mmm...fuck Clarke" the brunette moans as she hits her own peak, thrusting in and out of the blonde as hard as she can.

"fuck...fuck....oh...shit...Lexa" the blonde shouts, feeling a gush of wetness drip from full pussy and run down her thighs.

"shit Clarke" Lexa moans, watching the blonde's wetness hit her.

"fuck baby" Clarke breathes out as she drops forward onto the dresser Lexa slumping on top of her.

"how are your legs?" Lexa smirks.

"umm....I think their still there" Clarke sighs happily.

"turn around babe." the brunette says softly as she slowly pulls out and steps back giving the blonde space to move.

"shit" Clarke gasps at the feeling of emptiness, turning to face Lexa.

 

Running her hands over the blonde's arse she grips her thighs lifting her onto the dresser, "is that better?" Lexa asks softly.

"much, thank you baby." Clarke says softly as she allows the feeling in her legs to come back, "come here" she rasps, pulling Lexa closer so she is resting between her legs, bringing her in for a sweet kiss, "now my sexy wife to be it's your turn" she husks against the brunette's lips.

"mmm, I like that." Lexa whispers softly.

"like what?" the blonde asks slightly confused.

"wife to be" the brunette whispers.

"me too, now, take this off." she says tugging at the phallus still between her lover's legs.

"and what do have planned now?" Lexa asks curiously.

"come back here and you'll find out" Clarke says as she starts peeling the brunette's clothes away.

"I feel like you should be wearing less clothes." Lexa says at the feeling entirely exposed.

"then do something about it" Clarke husks seductively pulling Lexa closer to her.

Snaking an arm around the blonde, she unzips the back of her dress before sliding her forward from the dresser allowing it to pool at her feet.

"better?" Clarke husks as she wraps her arms around the brunette's shoulders.

"not yet but I will be when this is gone" Lexa says with a smirk as she unclasps the blonde's bra throwing it aside, "now we're good" she says stepping back into the blonde's arms pulling their bodies flush together, "so, you gonna tell me what you have planned?" she asks again.

"get on the bed" Clarke demands.

"or what?" Lexa dares, her voice low.

Crashing their lips together roughly Clarke starts moving them back towards the bed, feeling the brunette's legs reach the end she pulls her lips away, pushing her onto the bed, "I'm sorry, you act like you had a choice in the matter" she says smirking at the shocked look on Lexa's face.

Walking over to their overnight bag she pulls out the silk ties before making her way back over to the bed, straddling the brunette she crash's their lips together in another heated distraction, taking Lexa's wrists she pins them above her head, "I need you to keep still" she says softly as she takes to tying the brunette's wrist the bed frame.

"I hardly think this is fair" Lexa says looking up at her now restrained wrists.

"oh, and why is that?" the blonde asks, already knowing the answer.

"how am I supposed to touch you?" the brunette questions, now focusing on the blonde straddling her.

"you don't" Clarke asnwers simply, as she grinds her hips into her lover's core.

"shit...Clarke, I still don think this is fair" Lexa huffs at the thought of not being able to touch the curves she loves so much.

"if you keep moaning, and not in the way I want I might have to blindfold you as well" Clarke says with a smirk, grinding down once more.

"Clarke...you...fuck..you wouldn't" Lexa half huffs, half moans, enjoying the feeling of Clarke grinding down on her.

"when do I say anything I don't mean?" the blonde teases.

"fuck" is the only response the brunette has to offer.

"mmm, just what I thought" Clarke husks, leaning down capturing the brunette's lips in her in a heated kiss all tongue and teeth, running her tongue over Lexa's bottom lip, access is granted immediately, exploring everything she has to offer she can't help the involuntary roll of her hips moaning at the contact.

"Clarke" Lexa moans in her mouth.

"yes baby" the blonde answers innocently.

"I need more...please" the brunette begs.

Sitting up Clarke takes a beat to appreciate the site before her, Lexa on her back totally exposed, hands tied above her head, "fuck" she breaths out, before moving one of her hands lower, circling her own clit roughly while her other hand squeezes her breast, pinching her now stiff bud, grinding her hips down she rocks into the brunette, hearing her moan. 

"Clarke fuck" Lexa moans at the sight before her, she can feel she's close, and the blonde's ministrations on herself are not making it any easier for her to hold out much longer.

"fuck Lexa" Clarke breaths out, picking up speed grinding down with force, she could cum again she's that close but that's not what she wants, she wants to tease and take her time, hearing the brunette moan she see's her body start to tense under her and she knows it won't be long, stopping her motions completely she looks down at the shocked look on the brunette's face. 

"Clarke..wh..why did you stop?" Lexa groans, now more than a little frustrated.

"because I don't want you to cum yet" she whispers in her ear as she leans down to suck on Lexa's pulse point.

"Clarke....please" Lexa begs again as she pulls at the silk ties, which obviously won't work, Clarke knows her knots and she knows them well.

Sitting back with a smirk Clarke runs her hands over the brunette's firm breasts squeezing them softly, "tut tut, you should know better than that" she says with her signature smirk before taking a stiff peak in her mouth, sucking and nipping, loving the feeling of Lexa arching her back into her craving more.  
Running her tongue over the stiff peak she diverts her attention to her other breast being sure to leave her mark, once satisfied she had kept the brunette where she needed her she drags her nails softly over her toned tight abs, loving the way the brunette shivers under her touch, "spread your legs for me baby" she demands softly, placing her hands either side of Lexa's thighs.

Dipping down she dives straight in, running her tongue through soaking wet folds,"fuck baby you're so wet for me" she moans against Lexa's wet centre, loving the sound of the moans coming from above her, feeling the brunette bucking her hips forward searching for more contact, she circles Lexa clit with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth earning her another moan. 

"oh...my...Clarke" Lexa moans before she feels the blonde slip her tongue inside of her. 

"fuck I love being inside you" Clarke moans, pulling away once more. 

"Clarke" Lexa warns, it's all too much yet not enough, she wants, no needs to cum, she is so close, and she knows the blonde knows her body, she knows the signs, making it easier for her to tease.

"Lexa" Clarke mocks with a smirk.

"stop teas.....oh....fuckkkk" the brunette shouts as she feels Clarke enter her with two fingers without warning.

"you feel so fucking good around me baby" Clarke moans, sucking Lexa's exposed clit into her mouth once more as she thrusts two fingers deep inside the brunette, curling her finger's at a steady but brutal pace. 

"Clarke...babe...please...I need to...." Lexa moans, she so close she feels like her body has been on fire for forever, being at the precipice for far too long.

"Cum for me baby" Clarke hums against her wet core before lapping her tongue through wet folds as she feels the brunette tighten around her fingers, thrusting her hips up harder.  
With one last curl of her fingers in that sweet spot and one more roll of her tongue over Lexa's sensitive nub she feels a gush of wetness hit her. 

"Clarke...fuck...fuck..." the Lexa moans as her body starts to shudder like never before. 

Not missing the opportunity she slides her fingers out from the brunette replacing them with her tongue being sure to lap up every last drop of her lover, "fuck" she moans mostly to herself, looking up at Lexa who has her head thrown back into the pillows, she was intoxicating, Lexa was the drug she could never get enough off, and she knew she would be addicted for the rest of her life.

"Clarke...I..." Lexa moans as she starts to become too sensitive, stopping her ministrations, Clarke crawls her way up the brunette's body tracing her fingers over every dip and curve before hovering barely inches away. 

"you ok baby" she asks softly as she rests herself between the brunette's legs, core against core.

"fuck" Lexa gasps out before Clarke crash's thier lips together allowing her to taste herself on the blonde's lips, unconsciously rolling her hips up, "fuck you taste good" she moans, snapping her hips forward to meet Lexa's.

Reaching up she undoes the silk ties, freeing the brunette's wrists, instantly she feels Lexa try and flip them over, without thinking she grabs the brunette's wrists pinning them above her head, "do I need to tie you back up baby?" she asks low and seductive in her ear.

"fuck...no" Lexa huffs in defeat.

"good" she says firmly releasing her wrists, "you can touch me, but I'm still in charge" Clarke husks before biting down on her pulse point, snapping her hips forward once more as she feels Lexa arch into her.

"Clarke" Lexa gasps as she scrapes her nails down the blonde's back, wrapping her legs tightly around her waist.

"fuck...Lex" Clarke moans at the sensation of nails being dragged down her back.

"sorry...I..." Lexa starts, realising she might have been too rough.

"don't be" Clarke says with a twinkle in her eye before crashing their lips together in a heated sloppy kiss, grinding down harder into the brunette.

Swallowing each other's moans, their bodies moving fluidly as one they were both nearing the edge once more, breaking the kiss, Clarke sits back on her heels pulling the brunette with her so she is straddling her lap, wrapping her arms around Lexa's frame she cups her arse with one hand, the other resting at the nape of her neck as she rocks her hips forward into the brunette's, bringing their lips together once more in a sweet, tender kiss, gently roaming the inside of Lexa's mouth with her tongue.

"Clarke" Lexa moans against her lips popping the 'K' just the way the blonde likes it.

"fuck" the blonde groans, the effect of hearing her name has on her on edge, "say it again" she pleads.

"fuck ClarKe" Lexa moans as she rolls her hips up meeting the blonde's.

"cum with me baby" Clarke pleads, feeling herself nearing the edge.

"shit...oh...I'm so..close" Lexa stutters out.

Grinding their soaked heats against each other, sweat dripping, Lexa digs her nails into the blonde's back once more as she feels her climax hit her hard, biting down hard on Clarke's pulse point trying to stifle her moan was all it took to send them both over the edge, "fuck, don't hold back, let me hear you baby" Clarke moans before she hears the brunette scream her name, her body shuddering against her own.

"Clarke" Lexa moans as she rests her forehead against the blonde's, green meets blue as they ride out their high's together.

Laying them down, pressing the brunette against the bed, their bodies flush together, chests heaving against one and other, Clarke sighs contently at the feeling.

"I love you" Lexa breathes out.

"I love you too baby" Clarke sighs, bringing their lips together softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> Please drop me a comment letting me know what you think, and if you enjoy please leave kudos.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa decides she wants some new furniture resulting in a very long day at Ikea.  
> The gang get together to help out with some cute fluff.
> 
> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS

"babe, shall we go shopping today?" Lexa asks while making their morning coffee.

"we can do whatever you want baby, I shut the shop for us to spend the day together" Clarke answers, walking into the kitchen, "what do you want to go shopping for?" she asks softly.

"how about Ikea? I feel like furniture shopping, and maybe some colour charts" the brunette says handing a cup of coffee to her girlfriend.

"thank you, and that sounds perfect" the blonde says taking a seat at the kitchen island, "ooh how about some meatballs, I love them" she adds.

"more than me?" Lexa asks low stepping between the blonde's legs, wrapping her arms around her shoulder's.

"mmm, there is nothing I love more than you....well Kujo just as much" Clarke says with a chuckle wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist pulling her in closer.

"I think I can live with that" Lexa says with a small smile before looking down at the dog by their feet.

"right, so what furniture are we looking for?" Clarke asks, running her hands up and down Lexa's back.

"um, how about...a new bed, some more storage space anddddd we'll just see what else they have?" Lexa says running her fingers through blonde curls.

"what's wrong with the bed?" Clarke asks curiously.

"well....I kinda want our bed, as in a bed that we have chosen together and no one else apart from us has slept in" Lexa says softly.

"how about we just go all out? buy all new furniture, new sofa, new bed, new wardrobes, the works? and I never had anyone back here so I, and now you are the only ones that have slept in that bed" Clarke offers, understanding where the brunette was coming from.

"seriously? and can we afford that?" Lexa asks looking slightly shocked.

"I'm serious, this was my space and I never wanted anyone else in it and yes we can, if you want, when we get back and you have put it all together we can go through and add your name to the bills and anything else we can think off?" the blonde says with a soft smile.

"wha...wait...what do you mean when I have out it all together?" Lexa asks shocked ignoring the rest of Clarke'says words stepping back noticing the blonde laughing.

"you're not expecting me to do it are you? I mean seriously...I might break a nail" Clarke says trying to stifle her laughter.

"funny fucker" the brunette says dryly pulling away.

"I'm joking baby, come back" Clarke says softly pulling the brunette back by her waist.

"you better be, I have no idea how to use a screwdriver" Lexa says seriously.

"why do you think I keep Raven around, it certainly isn't for her charm." the blonde says just as serious.

"you make a valid point, now drink your coffee, I wanna go shopping" Lexa says before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Pulling up in the carpark in the van they had hired they both hear their stomachs growl, "food first?" the blonde asks with a chuckle.

"sounds good" Lexa says getting out of the van.

After eating lunch they get themselves two trolly's making their way around the store.

"what about this one?" Lexa asks taking a seat on a corner sofa.

"babe that's horrible, do we need to take you to get your eyes tested?" Clarke says with a chuckle.

"funny, and no, my eyesight is fine unlike someone else who shall not be named Clarke" the brunette quips while pointing to her glasses.

"I couldn't be bothered to wear my contacts and I've never heard you moan about them before" Clarke says tugging the brunette into her.

"I'm not complaining, just making a point that I'm not the one whose eyes might need testing" Lexa quips.

"oh really? ok" the blonde says with a smirk letting it go for now.

"oooh, what about this one?" Lexa says diverting her attention to a larger corner sofa with storage.

"I like it, it also has extra space for cuddles, no more rolling of the sofa for you" Clarke says laughing.

"Clarke!" Lexa says sternly, "you and I both know it was because you kicked me off the sofa" she says giving the blonde a pointed look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clarke answers seriously.

"mmm, and father Christmas is real" the brunette answers sarcastically.

"LEX ARE YOU SHITTING ME? HE ISNT REAL?" Clarke shouts feigning tears as everyone turns to look at her.

"Clarke" Lexa groans, "seriously, I suppose you think the easter bunny is fucking real as well?" she says with a smirk.

"did you wake up this morning with the intention of ruining my life, I mean seriously you're upsetting all the kids, look there's one over there crying already" Clarke says dryly, trying to fight back her laughter as Lexa spins around looking for a crying child.

"not funny Clarke, I thought I had for a minute" Lexa huffs.

"well you have upset me" the blonde says rubbing her eyes.

"shut up and try out this sofa" Lexa says ignoring the blonde's fake crying.

"I would rather try out the beds" Clarke says seductively raising an eyebrow with a twinkle in her eye causing the brunette to shake her head.

Walking over to the bed section Clarke’s eyes go wide at the choice in front of her.

"now that's what I'm talking about" Clarke says, eyes wide as she stands staring at the leather sleigh bed in front of her.

"Clarke that's huge" the brunette answers eyeing the blonde.

"I know but look at it....ooooh what about this one?" Clarke says now eyeing up a four poster bed.

"now that I like" Lexa says, "will it not be too big though?" she asks worrying about the space.

"no babe, large room and high ceilings" the blonde answers seriously.

"so is this the one?" Lexa asks looking at Clarke.

"well if you want it then yes" the blonde says wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"so, sofa sorted, bed sorted, now for a mattress and some storage" Lexa says pulling Clarke further into her.

"mmm, let's go" Clarke says kissing the brunette's neck.

"what about this one?" Lexa says pulling the blonde with her.

"seriously babe I would rather sleep in Kujo's bed" Clarke answers disapprovingly.

"that can be arranged" Lexa quips with a smirk.

"fuck me you're on one today" Clarke quips, glaring at her girlfriend.

"I would rather be on you" the brunette says walking up behind the blonde kissing her neck.

"mmm, that can be arranged" Clarke hums, intertwining their fingers as they walk to the next mattress.

"I like this one" Lexa stares with a wide smile.

"oh fuck yes" Clarke says a little too loudly joining the brunette on the bed snuggling into her side.

What they hadn't realised was the set of eyes that were on them glaring at them disapprovingly.

"umm do you two mind?" a voice in front of them says with a cold tone.

"um no, but I do babysit sometimes" Clarke answers dryly.

"what...wait, who do you babysit?" Lexa asks confused ignoring the questioning glare from the man in front of them.

"fuck my life, it was a 'had to be there' moment" Clarke answers now looking at her girlfriend.

"what? I am here" the brunette says, still confused.

"babe, the jokes old now, forget it" Clare answers shaking her head.

"excuse me" the man says getting impatient.

"why? what did you do?" Clarke asks sarcastically.

"I have done nothing, you, however, do you think you could keep your perverted ways to somewhere more private" he says coldly.

"ok firstly, yes I do mind, we were doing nothing wrong, secondly, laying next to someone of the same sex is not perverted, and thirdly, if I wanna show some PDA with the person I love I will" Clarke responds coldly, standing from the bed.

"well maybe you could do it behind closed doors, I have children over there who can see and hear everything" he says glaring at the blonde.

"well maybe you should try teaching your children that love is love, if they have a problem with it, it's what they have learned from their small minded, homophobic, ignorant parents, and if we were having sex in full view of everyone I might agree with you, not because we are two women but because they shouldn't be seeing it, that being said I'm done with this conversation, your issues are your issues not mine" Clarke finishes, before turning to the brunette pulling her in for a chaste kiss to prove her point, intertwining their fingers and walking away leaving the man in shock.

After a while of walking around some more, Lexa trying to take in the man's words they finally stop to look at some more furniture.

"well, that happened" Lexa sAysgarth quietly as they stop to look at the wardrobes.

"yup" Clarke answers simply.

"what the fuck was his problem" the brunette asks still slightly in shock.

"I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark and say us" the blonde answers dryly.

"Clarke" Lexa huffs, "how does that not bother you?" she asks as she drops her shoulders.

"because it's not the first time I've heard that shit, and unfortunately it's not gonna change anytime soon" she answers finally looking at the brunette, "listen baby, some people are harsh, and some things they say can hurt, you just have to try and ignore it, they're not worth your time or your head space" the blonde says softly wrapping her arms around the Lexa's waist.

"I know...I just..." she pauses before she nuzzles her face into the blonde's neck.

"I know, come on let's finish this then we can go look for some colour charts?" Clarke says kissing the top of Lexa's head.

After finishing of their day at Ikea the pair were back at the flat with Raven and the gang sorting out the furniture they had brought.

"babe seriously, don't do that, don't pout" Clarke says trying not to look at her girlfriend, knowing she would eventually give in if she did.

"I don't see why we can't have red in the bedroom Clarke, it's my favourite colour." Lexa counters before going back to her pout? knowing the effect it had on the blonde. 

"It's also not a very calming colour, we can have it somewhere else just not in the bedroom" the blonde suggests trying to find a compromise. Her only response was an even bigger pout,  
"baby, come on, if all you're going to do is whine and pout I'm sure I could find something more useful for you to do with your mouth" Clarke says with a smirk.

"and what would that be?" the brunette answers innocently.

"well I'm sure there is something I could find in the back room that would do the trick, now hurry up and pick up your end of this damn thing before I leave it on the stairs and go entertain myself" Clarke counters with a wink.

"but it's heavy" Lexa groans.

"well, you're the one that wanted the biggest wardrobe we could find" the blonde answers seriously.

"well, you're the one who has the most clothes" Lexa quips back just as serious.

"come on you pair of fucknuts, hurry up and get out the way" Raven says walking up behind them with Octavia.

"oh thank god" Lexa whines.

"Clarke, you got the keys so the boys can get into the van and start unloading the rest of the shit you brought?" Octavia asks with a chuckle.

"well don't blame me, little miss we need one of everything over there decided to buy half the shop, and this isn't even half of it, the rest we have to wait for it to be delivered" Clarke says side eyeing her girlfriend.

"better to be safe than sorry" the brunette quips.

"no babe, being safe is wearing a crash helmet on a motorbike, or wrapping it before tapping it, not buying the biggest furniture you could find, not to mention all the shit for the kitchen we already have and don't use, I'm just sorry I never said no" Clarke answers turning to face her girlfriend.

"do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Raven asks, earning herself a quick glare from the blonde before she looks back at her girlfriend.

"not funny Clarke" Lexa says before bringing back her trademark pout.

"It wasn't meant to be" Clarke counters, looking away from the brunette, "you see what I've had to put up with? I mean seriously, how the fuck am I supposed to say no to that face?" she continue's looking at her two friends as she gesture's over to Lexa's direction.

"I'm guessing this is your first lover's tiff?" Octavia asks looking between the pair.

"yes, and if that is the look I'm gonna get every time, it will be our last" Clarke sighs, looking back to the still pouting brunette.

"alright, shake it off lovebirds, you can have make-up sex later and all will be right with the world, for now, let's get half of Ikea inside and get this shit put together" Raven says before taking the van keys from the blonde.

An hour or so later after all the furniture had been unloaded they were starting to put it all together, not that a certain brunette was enjoying it much, not having a clue what half the stuff was for. 

"Lexa pass me the Phillips screwdriver" Raven asks looking at the brunette.

"ummm" Lexa hums, looking at all the tools in front of her.

"fuck, you weren't joking when you said she didn't know one end of a screwdriver from the other" Raven quips, looking over at Clarke.

"I never joke about things like that" Clarke answers seriously, "baby, it's the one with the cross head" she says looking to the brunette as she continues putting the drawer set together.

"ummm" Lexa hums again putting her hands on her hips.

"you have got to be fucking joking" Raven says flabbergasted.

"I don't think she is" Octavia says with a chuckle, walking over picking up the screwdriver, "flat head....Phillips" she says showing Lexa the difference.

"umm, ok" the brunette sighs, not really seeing why she needs to know the difference, it's not like she will ever be using them herself.

"babe, why don't you order us some food?" Clarke offers with a chuckle glancing at the not so interested look on her girlfriends face.

"ok, what are we getting?" the brunette asks with a soft smile.

"pizza" "chinese" she has shouted at her all at once. 

"ok, so pizza and Chinese?" Lexa asks looking around the room, earning a nod of approval from all of them.

An hour or so later after the food had been delivered the gang were all sitting around eating and drinking after what had turned out to be a very long day.

"Clarke remind me to tell you to fuck off the next time you decide you want help after going shopping" Raven states simply, glaring at her friend now that they have assembled all the new furniture.

"you would never tell me that Rae, you love me too much" Clarke chuckles looking to her friend with a smirk.

"fuck off" Raven says seriously.

"and anyway, you love putting shit together so don't act like you hated it, and you got fed, what more do you want?" the blonde quips ignoring her friend's previous comment.

"some more curry sauce would be a good start" Raven answers dryly.

"do you want us to take the van back?" Bellamy asks before the pair get started on the usual bickering contest.

"would you mind?" Lexa asks with a small smile.

"it's not a problem, we have to drive past there on our way home" Murphy answers.

"that would be great, means more time for us to argue about why we are not having red in the bedroom" Clarke comments dryly.

"why would you not have red in the bedroom?" Bellamy asks.

"don't get her started" Lexa answers looking over at her girlfriend.

"me? it's really not that difficult, you have calming colour's in the bedroom, and red, as much as I love the colour is not calming" Clarke states simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"she kind of has a point" Raven interjects.

"what the fuck" did you two seriously just agree on something" Octavia blurts out in shock.

"no, I said she has a point, not that I agreed" Raven answers with a smirk.

"exactly, no agreeing going on over here, as you were" the blonde backs her up.

"well, that right there was another agreement" Lexa says chiming into the conversation.

"seriously? whose fucking side are you on?" Clarke asks dumbfounded, before walking over to her girlfriend straddling her lap.

"whatever side helps me get red in the bedroom" the brunette answers quickly looking up at the blonde.

"WE....ARE....NOT....HAVING....RED....IN....THE.....BEDROOM" Clarke laughs as she tickles the brunette's sides.

"Clarke....Clar....stop....stop" Lexa groans between fits of laughter.

"not until you agree, no red in the bedroom" the blonde counters, not stopping her ministrations.

"ok, ok, fine" Lexa huffs still trying to stop the blonde's roaming hands.

"wow, you put up a good fight" Raven says through laughter.

"shut up" the brunette huffs.

"what? I'm just saying, I would have thought you would have been able to flip blondie over in a heartbeat" Raven quips still laughing.

"she would never" Clarke answers, her eyes not moving from green.

"Lex, what the fuck" Clarke all but screams at being flipped on her back by a laughing brunette.

"now that's what I'm talking about" Raven says nearly falling off her seat.

"do not encourage her" Clarke says seriously, trying to glare past the brunette on top of her, "and you...don't think this is over" she finishes, glaring up at Lexa.

"wouldn't dream of it" Lexa husks in her ear as leans closer into the blonde.

"don't start things you can't win" the blonde husks back.

"and that's our cue to leave" Raven shouts to the rest of the gang.

"yup, I'm not sticking around for the floor show when the makeup sex starts" Octavia jokes.

"fuck that, I'm out" Bellamy quips.

"tell us something we don't know" Clarke quips back dryly.

"oh so you can hear us then" Raven jokes, looking between the pair.

"every word" the blonde says back, finally looking around the brunette still on top of her.

"we'll be back tomorrow to help with the painting and shit" Octavia says walking to the door.

"oh and Clarke you're buying dinner" Raven says seriously.

"whats on the menu for tomorrow?" Murphy chimes in.

"how about Indian?" Bellamy asks, looking around the group.

"no fucking way" Octavia answers glaring at her brother.

"Kebabs?" Clarke offers.

"I like it" Octavia agree's.

"done deal" Raven nods.

"looks like we're outnumbered" Murphy groans.

"we always are" Bellamy sighs at his boyfriend.

"get on board or get out" Octavia says simply looking at her brother.

"fine we're going" he answers dryly.

"see you tomorrow, thanks for today" Clarke says seriously, making her way to the front door after being let off the sofa by the brunette.

"no worries Clarkey boo, see you both anon" Raven says before heading out the door.

"so, red?" Lexa says cheekily after saying goodbye to their friends.

"if you manage to top me tonight we can have red" Clarke husks before running to the bedroom leaving a stunned brunette standing in the hallway, 'well fuck, this isn't gonna end well' she thinks before heading to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> Please feel free to drop a comment letting me know what you think.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang turn up to help decorate.  
> Lexa gets frustrated with Clarke being an enormous tease.  
> Things get heated in the back seat.

The next day Clarke decided to shut the shop for the rest of the week, they had done their furniture shopping and today was the day they were going to redecorate the flat, with the rest of the furniture due the next day, the plan was to have the place completely finished in one day with the gangs help ready for when their new bed and corner sofa were delivered, leaving Clarke the rest of the week to finish the rest of her art project for the exhibition as well as spend some time with Lexa.

Waking up at the crack of dawn knowing what the day had in store she rolled on her back and sighed heavily. 

"you ok babe?" Lexa mumbled.

"mmm" Clarke hummed.

"so why the heavy sigh?" the brunette asks turning to face the blonde.

"just not looking forward to today" the blonde sighs turning on her side to face Lexa.

"well you won, so no red in the bedroom, that should make you happy at least" Lexa answers with a smirk and if she were being honest, she would happily give up having red walls in the bedroom if the previous night was anything to go by.

"please, as if you actually thought it would be possibly for you to top me without me letting you" Clarke counters with a wide smile.

"anything is possible" the brunette quips leaning further in.

"maybe, just not that" the blonde says seriously while pulling the brunette on top of her, "see, now you're getting it" she husks, grabbing the back of Lexa's neck bringing her in for a searing kiss.

"mmm, so you do like me on top" Lexa whispers against her lips.

"I never said I didn't, you would just never be able to do it unless I let you" the blonde husks with a challenging smirk.

"well I did yesterday on the sofa, our friends were witnesses" the brunette counters.

"uh-huh, and what makes you think I didn't allow it?" Clarke offers in return as she flips them over pinning Lexa to the bed proving her point.

"fine" Lexa huffs in defeat.

"how about we get this all done today and I let you top me tonight?" the blonde offers as she rolls her hips down grinding into Lexa's core.

"I'll think about it" Lexa says between gasps.

"well....if you have to think about it then..." the blonde starts as she moves herself away.

"ok, I thought about it" the brunette says pulling her back down., crashing their lips together.

"I take it that's your answer?" Clarke breathes out as she feels Lexa roll her hips up seeking more.

"no this is my answer" Lexa moans, running her hand down between their bodies sliding her fingers through wet folds, earning her a moan from the blonde, "I don't have to be on top do do that" she moans once more as Clarke rolls her hips into her.

"touche" Clarke sighs before crashing their lips together, "oh...fuck....fuck you" she almost screams as Lexa enters her with two fingers.

"I thought that's what I was doing" Lexa smirks.

 

After their quick heated session, the pair finally made it out of bed, both sighing wishing they had more time, throwing on some old clothes Clarke makes her way to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast while Lexa makes a start on covering the furniture. Raven mush have smelt the coffee because It wasn't long before the gang were banging on the door.

"well good morning" Raven chirps walking through the door.

"well someone clearly got laid this morning." Clarke says dryly.

"as did you, yet you're nowhere near as chirpy" Lexa chimes walking in to greet their friends.

"that's because it was nowhere near enough and we had to leave a nice, warm cosy bed for this" Clarke groans gesturing around the room.

"today is gonna be fun" Octavia says dryly looking at the blonde.

"so much fun" Bellamy and Murphy add on.

"right well on that note I think you two should work on the bedroom and stay as far away from us possible" Raven says seriously at the pair, "oh coffee, thanks" she says taking the mug from Clarke.

"that was..." she starts as Raven looks at her with a smirk, "forget it, I'll make some more" Clarke groans not being in the mood for an argument this early in the morning.

"that's what I thought" Raven chimes as she walks over to greet the dog.

"right where shall I stick this lot" Bellamy asks looking down at the paint brushes and rollers.

"do you really want me to answer that" Clarke quips with a serious look on her face.

"right, sexually frustrated Clarke...don't bother" he answers quickly before walking into the living room.

 

It was about midday, most of the painting had been done and they were feeling hungry, Clarke and Lexa in particular, but not for food, they had spent most of the morning teasing each other, Clarke was surprised at how much they had actually got done, all things being considered, teasing glances, teasing touches as they passed each other, Clarke making sure to sway her hips in a way that she knows effects the brunette, bending a little more than needed when she could feel Lexa's eyes on her, needless to say, neither could wait for the painting to be done and for their friends to leave.

"Babe I'm gonna go get a drink you want anything?" Lexa asks softly walking up behind the blonde pressing her front flush against her back.

"mmm, I do but nothing you can get from the kitchen" Clarke husks grinding her arse into the brunette's core.

"Clarke" Lexa warns.

"well, it's kinda your fault" the blonde moans grinding her hips back once more.

"and how do you figure that?" Lexa mumbles, before running her tongue up the length of Clarke's exposed neck.

"you shouldn't stand so close, in fact, maybe I should work in here with one of the others" the blonde moans as Lexa nips at her neck.

"afraid you won't be able to control yourself?" Lexa whispers in her ear grinding into the blonde's arse.

"oh, I think I have more than proved that I can control myself, I have been doing it all morning" Clarke husks as she turns to face the brunette, "question is can you?" she whispers low and dangerous, running her hands to the waistband of Lexa's track bottoms.

"Clarke, our friends are in the next room" Lexa warns feeling the blonde slide her hand inside her underwear.

"never stopped us before" Clarke moans, running her fingers through wet folds, "you're always so wet for me"

"can you blame me, I only have to think about you and I'm wet" Lexa moans as the blonde pushes her back against the dresser before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, full of want and need.

Breathlessly pulling away Clarke takes a second to appreciate the sight in front of her, a breathless Lexa, hands gripping the side of the dresser, eyes dark and full of hunger.  
"I guess you're just gonna have to keep thinking about me until later then" she husks, pulling her hand out from the brunette's underwear sucking her fingers dry with a filthy moan that adds insult to injury as far as Lexa is concerned, "fuck you taste good" she moans.

"CLARKE!" Lexa all but shouts.

"what? you're the one that said our friends are in the other room" the blonde quips with her signature smirk.

"you're the one that said it had never stopped us before, yet here you are....STOPPING" the brunette shout whispers.

"I am" Clarke says simply, not losing her smirk.

"fine, we will see whose smirking later" the brunette husks in her ear, "when we end up in the back room" she whispers before nipping the blonde's ear, smirking as she walks out of the kitchen.

"fuck" Clarke moans to no one but herself.

Getting back to the painting trying to keep her mind on other things besides what she wanted to do to Lexa she hears her name being called.

"CLARKEY BOO" Raven yells.

"yes" Clarke answers walking into the living room.

"umm, what's up with your fiancee's face?" Raven asks quietly as she nods her head in the direction of the kitchen.

"I have no idea" the blonde smirks.

"you have every idea" Lexa interjects walking over to the pair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Clarke answers dryly.

"ok, what's going on or do I not wanna know?" Raven asks looking between the pair.

"well you see...." Lexa starts as she feels a glare from the blonde, "my 'fiancee' thinks it's funny to start things she can't finish" she says simply.

"I never said I couldn't finish, I just said I wouldn't" Clarke counters with a smirk.

"Clarke, what did you do?" Octavia asks joining in the conversation.

"absolutely nothing" she defends.

"and that right there is the problem" Lexa says, side-eyeing the blonde.

"Clarke, please tell me you didn't?" Raven asks, her jaw hanging.

"oh, she did" Lexa answers for her.

"CLARKE" Octavia all but shouts.

"exactly!" Lexa nods in agreement

"Clarke, fix this, I can't stay here all day looking at that pouty face" Raven says glaring at her friend.

"welcome to my world" the blonde counters.

"not funny" Lexa says before walking back into the bedroom.

"well, now you've gone and fucked it up" Octavia mumbles.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Raven says looking at her friend.

"I do" Clarke smirks following Lexa back to the bedroom.

"I'm not sure who I would want to be out of those two right now" Octavia whispers in Ravens ear, kissing her cheek before getting back to work.

It was now mid-afternoon, all the painting had been done it just needed to dry, Lexa was still in a huff, much to Clarke's amusement, but she knew it was worth putting up with, knowing what she had planned for later that evening, hearing her stomach grumble she decides now would be a good time to sort out food for them all.  
Walking into the living room she pauses a moment to take everything in, the new furniture, the new colours on the walls, it looked nothing like her place as she knew it, and she was happy, with the exception of refusing to have red in the bedroom, everything had been mostly Lexa's choice, it didn't feel like her place, it felt like their's.

"you ok?" Lexa asks softly walking up beside her, noticing the expression on her face.

"I am" she whispers.

"what's with the look on your face?" the brunette asks.

"this" Clarke says wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, "all of this, it's ours, I mean it was ours before, but now it actually looks like it" she sighs happily snuggling into the crook of Lexa's neck, feeling arms being wrapped around her.

"I know what you mean" Lexa sighs deeply as she feels the blonde place open-mouthed kisses up her neck, "are we gonna to move everything out tonight? except for the bed ready for the delivery tomorrow?" she asks softly.

"sounds like a plan" Clarke answers, moving her head to look at the brunette.

"hey look, the lovebirds have made up" Raven says with a chuckle.

"there was nothing to make up for" Clarke says with a smirk, "although I think you will enjoy what I have planned for later" she whispers low into Lexa's ear, seeing the brunette visibly gulp.

"I don't wanna know what you just said, but from the look on her face, it can be anything my angelic ears should hear" Raven quips.

"if I wanted you to hear it I would have said it louder" the blonde counters, "anyway I'm hungry, I'm gonna go get food, write down what you all want" she finishes as she watches everyone stop what they were doing.

"so we sticking with Kebab?" Raven asks the room.

"fuck yes" Octavia answers for everyone, "oh and some beers, we need beer Clarke and your fridge is empty you might wanna get on that" she adds seriously.

"yes captain" Clarke mock salutes, "you coming babe?" she asks softly looking to her fiancee.

"I'm sure she will be once we leave" Raven answers instead.

"of that I have no doubt, and yes let me grab my jacket" Lexa answers them both, leaving everyone except the blonde with wide eyes at her bluntness.

"Clarke, you are ruining her, what happened to the sweet little innocent that first started working for you? you are rubbing off on her way too much" Octavia says seriously.

"I think you will find it's me that's ruined Clarke, and she hasn't been rubbing off on me nearly as much as she should" Lexa answers, walking back into the living room to see everyone with their jaws hanging.

"on that note" Clarke says through laughter pushing the brunette out the front door.

"what the actual fuck just happened?" Raven asks dumbfounded, looking to everyone in the room.

"I think she just pulled a Clarke" Bellamy answers still in shock.

 

"what the fuck has gotten into you?" Clarke asks looking at the blonde as they walk to the car.

"well I was hoping you by now, but clearly today is not my lucky day" the brunette answers dryly looking at her fiancee, seeing her with wide eyes.

"well fuck a duck, Octavia was right" the blonde groans, running her hands through her hair.

"I would rather you fucked me than a duck" Lexa counters with a smirk.

Looking around taking in their surroundings Clarke ponders for a moment, 'I could work with this' she thinks, without saying a word she walks around to the other side of the car, opening the rear passenger door she turns to the brunette waiting for her to move. 

"what?" Lexa asks looking confused.

"get in the car" Clarke demands.

"am I not allowed to sit in the front?" the brunette jokes, but makes her way into the back of the car.

Taking one final look around Clarke joins the brunette on the back seat, leaning over she crash's their lips together roughly, moaning at the sensation of their tongue's colliding, sliding her hands under the brunette's jacket she roughly pushes it off her shoulders, once the jacket has been removed she pulls her lips away trying to gain her breath.

"take these off" she demands, tugging at Lexa's track bottoms, it was awkward but the brunette managed it in record time.

"good, now come here" she husks pulling Lexa onto her lap before tugging her top over her head leaving her in just her underwear.

"Clarke someone might see us" Lexa whispers.

"firstly I don't care, I am not having you being in a mood because I am not doing my job properly, secondly, blacked out windows" the blondes gestures around the car.

"I never said you wasn't doing your job properly" the brunette counters, "I just....fuck" she moans feeling Clarke move her underwear to one side running her fingers through her wet folds.

"you were saying?" Clarke says with a smirk slipping her free around the brunette's back unclasping her bra.

"I...nothing" the brunette moans feeling Clarke take a pert nipple in her mouth, sucking and nipping roughly as she grinds her hips down seeking more friction.

 

Thankfully Clarke was in no mood to tease, she could feel how worked up Lexa was, without dragging it out for any longer than needed she trusts two fingers deep inside the brunette, curling her fingers into that sweet spot she loves so much.

"I want you to ride me and I want you to ride me hard baby" she moans, releasing a hard nipple from her mouth, grabbing the brunette's hip with her free hand she snaps her hips up roughly giving herself extra leverage.

"oh my god....fuck" Lexa gasps grinding down hard onto Clarke's fingers, running her hands around her neck gripping blonde curls tightly, the action pushing her breasts further into the blonde's face, and of course never being one to miss an opportunity Clarke immediately takes a stiff bud into her mouth sucking roughly being sure to leave her mark.

"fuck baby, I love how you feel around me" Clarke moans, pulling her mouth away before sucking down on the brunette's pulse point.

"Clarke fuck...yes...fuck...right there" Lexa pleads feeling the blonde pick up her pace.

Thrusting in and out, snapping her hips up as hard and as fast as she could Clarke could tell Lexa was close, she loved this feeling, the feeling of being inside of her fiancee, feeling her cum around her, watching her cum undone by her touch, there was nothing that could come close and she knew she could spend the rest of her life doing precisely this.

"I wanna to watch you cum for me baby, I wanna to hear you" the blonde moans feeling Lexa's tight walls clench around her fingers, bringing her thumb up she adds pressure to her clit, rubbing circles over her exposed nub was all that was needed to send the brunette flying over the edge, as her body tensed, "look at me baby" Clarke husks as green meets blue.

"shit...fuck...Clarke" Lexa moans as her body shudders in the blonde's arms as their eyes meet, "don't stop...please...fu..." she falters.

As if Clarke had any intention of stopping, instead she pulls the brunette's hips into to even harder, meeting every one of her brutal thrusts.

"that's it baby...fuck...cum for me" the blonde moans, feeling Lexa's entire body shudder against her, their eyes not moving from one and other.

"fuck" Lexa moans trying to gain her breath, as the last of her shuddering finally tapers off.

"you ok baby?" Clarke asks softly, ghosting her lips over her lover's.

"amazing" is the breathy response she gets before bringing their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss, before pulling out gently, what she didn't expect was Lexa to pull away from the kiss and take hold of her wrist, pulling her fingers in, the brunette takes them in her mouth licking and sucking them clean. 

"fuck Lex" Clarke moans at the sight, maybe a little jealous Lexa got there first.

She needn't have worried, as soon as Lexa was done she pulled her in for another deep kiss allowing her to taste everything all at once, not even feeling embarrassed for the filthy moan that leaves her when she does.

"we should go get the food" Lexa says softly pulling away from the kiss.

"mmm" the blonde hums in response, feeling slightly dazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> If you like please leave kudos and please let me know what you think.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in the back room while they wait for their new furniture to be delivered.  
> Smut, sorry not sorry :)

Returning back to the flat, food in hand, Lexa couldn't help the smile on her face, even though she was still turned on at the thought of topping the blonde later that evening she had for now at least been satisfied. 

"well thank fuck for for that, I thought I was gonna have to eat Octavia" Raven jokes as the pair walk through the front door.

"seriously Rae, keep it to the bedroom" Bellamy groans.

"what? I'm just saying, anyone would think they had to catch the food before cooking it" she counters, "oh, I see, that's why they took so long" she says, eyeing up the pair.

"Rae, what shit are you chatting about now?" Octavia groans at her girlfriend.

"them, look, Lexa clearly got some, she left looking like a bulldog chewing on a wasp and comes back looking like the cat that got the cream, or maybe Clarke's, tell me that has nothing to do with getting some" she answers, pointing at Lexa's face.

"I can't even deny it" Lexa answers with a smirk.

"ha, see, what did I tell you?" Raven says, looking smug.

"alright, alright, she got some, now can we get something to eat, I'm starving" Bellamy groans.

"well done Clarkey, there was no way I could stand to look at that pouty face for the rest of the night" Raven jokes.

"well, try living with that pouty face" Clarke answers, kissing the brunette on the cheek.

"hey" Lexa quips, poking the blonde in the ribs.

"it's true babe you do pout a lot" Clarke says seriously.

"it always works though" Lexa quips back.

"it does, a little too well" Clarke huffs, knowing she could never deny the brunette when she was pouting.

"WHIPPED" Raven shouts in the blonde's ear as she sprints past to get some food.

"shut the fuck up Rae, as if you don't know your place" Octavia chimes in.

"what....no...I'm...." Raven stutters.

"case and point" Octavia laughs, pointing her finger at Raven.

"fuck off" Raven grumbles back, "and I don't know why you're laughing Griff, you're just as fucked as I am" she says, glaring at the blonde.

"and I won't deny it, I mean seriously, who could deny that face?" she smiles widely, snuggling into the brunette's neck.

"oh fuck, see what you've started?" both Bellamy and Murphy say in unison, glaring at both Raven and Octavia.

"what did I do?" Octavia asks in shock.

"them two, and their heart eyes, and now look, as if any more work is gonna get done tonight" Bellamy groans.

"unless you want us to start having sex here and now I'd advise you shut the fuck up" Clarke quips, raising her head from Lexa's neck, making everyone turn and look at her, jaw's hanging.

"you wouldn't?" Bellamy groans.

"keep going and you'll find out" the blonde smirks.

"Lexa, are you really gonna stand there and let her talk like this?" Bellamy asks, shock still written all over his face.

"why are you asking me? I would never say no to Clarke making me cum" she answers with a wide smile, making them all drop their jaw's wider.

"Clarke, put Lexa back, whatever you have done with her, we want the old one back" Octavia grumbles.

"hey, nothing to do with me, she is her own woman and I have no control over what comes out of her mouth" Clarke defends.

"oh my god, I can't believe it, Lexa is turning into Clarke, we will have to start calling her no shame Lexa soon" Raven jokes.

"doesn't quite have the same ring to it like no shame Griffin though" Octavia counters.

"you may have a point, lemme have a think on the new name" she answers while scratching her head.

"woah, careful you don't get any splinters over the Rae" Clarke says dryly.

"fuck you Griff" she says glaring at her friend.

"um, I think my gorgeous fiancee has that covered for later tonight, thanks for the offer though" the blonde quips back.

 

After finishing their kebabs, the gang got back to work finishing off the last of the painting before helping sort out the furniture, throwing out the old, and rearranging the new leaving space for the delivery tomorrow.

"babe, what are we gonna do with the old bed? are we gonna sort it in the morning?" Lexa asks the blonde.

"well, I may have had an idea about that" Clarke answers, before taking Lexa by the hand, leading them away from the rest of the group.

"ooh, do tell" the brunette answers sarcastically.

"well, I was thinking, that it's not the only bed we have" the blonde whispers, making sure no other ears were listening.

"okay?" Lexa says, clearly confused.

"babe, where else do we have a bed? think about it" Clarke answers, raising one eyebrow.

"oh, you mean?" the brunette says, her eyes now wide at the thought.

"mm-hum" Clarke hums, feeling proud of herself.

"not just a pretty face" Lexa answers with a wide smile.

"nope, I have a killer rack as well" Clarke jokes, grabbing her own chest.

"ok, so I'm thinking, get the old bed out from our room, and then once we're all done, and the gang leave...." Lexa trails off, going into her own thoughts.

"I like where you're going with this" Clarke answers with a wide smile, clearly on the same page.

 

"ok, so we are gonna throw the old bed out tonight" Clarke announces, walking back into the living room.

"okay? and where are you going to sleep?" Raven asks curiously.

"we have a blow-up bed" the blonde answers quickly, already thinking she would have to answers that question knowing exactly what her friends were like.

ok then let's get moving, it's my lucky night tonight" Raven jokes, headed for the bedroom.

"she thinks it's her lucky night tonight" Octavia quips walking past the pair.

"don't wanna know" Clarke groans.

"I'm just pleased they didn't ask any more questions" the brunette whispers.

"you and me both, I really don't relish the idea of having to explain that to them, there are SOME things I like to keep private" Clarke answers seriously.

"thank fuck for that" the brunette jokes.

 

After all the old furniture had been loaded into Bellamy's van and disposed of, the gang left leaving the pair in a near empty flat, taking in the new decor both loving the new colour scheme, the only room not being decorated was Clarke's art room.

"this looks amazing Clarke" Lexa says softly, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"it does, it feels like it's ours now" the blonde whispers, leaning back in her fiancee.

"shall we get out stuff and head to our new bedroom for the night?" the brunette asks, her voice lower than she intended.

"wow, someone's eager" Clarke jokes, turning in the hold to face the brunette.

"well, yeah, tonight I get to top my super hot fiancee without any arguments" she answers with a wide smirk.

"well then, tell you're super hot fiancee from me, if she has any sense she won't make a habit out it, it's a very serious thing being a top, and you should take it very seriously" the blonde jokes.

"oh, believe me, I will" Lexa says with a wide smirk.

They had barely been in the back room five minutes before Lexa decided she had waited long enough, throwing the last of their stuff on the floor, she stalks over to the blonde grabbing hold of her waist pulling her in roughly.

"I want you" she breathes into the blonde's ear.

"mmm, you can have me, any way you want me baby" Clarke moans feeling Lexa's front pressed to her back.

Spinning the blonde around Lexa wastes little time crashing their lips together in a heated kiss full of want and need, she manoeuvres them over to the bed tearing Clarke's clothes off along the way, pulling back from the kiss leaving them both breathless, she gazes down the length of the blonde's body.

"fuck" she sighs at the sight of Clarke in just her underwear.

"you're wearing too many clothes" Clarke husks, pulling the brunette closer.

"on that we both agree" Lexa husks as she snakes an arm around her back undoing the blonde's bra, before kneeling down sliding her underwear down her thighs, "that's much better" she husks.

"you need to get these off" Clarke demands softly, pulling at the brunette's clothes.

"better?" Lexa asks with a smirk, now standing just as bare as Clarke.

"much, now how do you want me baby?" Clarke breaths in her ear, before biting down on it roughly.

"any way I can" Lexa all but moans while moving them both over to the bed, "lay on your back" she demands.

Doing as told, Clarke climbs on the bed, making herself comfortable on her back, as she watches Lexa walk back with some silk ties.

"put your hands above your head" the brunette demands once more.

"fuck" Clarke moans, the sound of the brunette being dominant and the thought of what might happen next turning her on more than she ever thought possible.

After tying Clarke wrists above her head, Lexa remains silent, hovering over the blonde she leans down leaving a trail of blazing kisses along her jaw, her neck before moving down to her voluptuous breasts, sucking a soft bud in her mouth making Clarke squirm under her touch.

"fuck babe" Clarke breaths out, raising herself off the bed.

Nipping on the now stiff bud, Lexa moves over to the other giving them both equal attention before licking her way down the blonde's toned frame, reaching her final destination she raises the blonde's legs roughly, placing them over her shoulders, dipping down she starts a slow and methodical pace running her tongue through dripping wet folds.

"you're so wet" she hums against Clarke's core making her moan, arching her back of the bed once more.

"baby...fuck" Clarke moans at the sensation as she feels Lexa slowly enter her with her tongue, "fuck, please baby, I need you" she sighs, bucking her hips into the brunette's face.

Loving the feeling of being inside the blonde with her tongue, and feeling pleased with herself for causing the blonde to react the way she is, she moves her tongue up sucking her exposed clit into her mouth causing the blonde to moan loudly, her hips thrusting harder in her face seeking more.  
It wasn't long before she could tell Clarke was close, so she decides to pull her mouth away completely from her soaked core.

"Lex...what the..." Clarke glares at her.

Lexa says nothing, making her way over to the selection of toys she can feel Clarke glaring at her but she wants payback for all the teasing the blonde had put her through earlier that day, picking the toy she wants she fastens the strap to herself, before sliding the dildo through the ring, walking back over to the bed she can see Clarke's wide hungry eyes a mile away even under the dim lighting.

Still without saying a word she climbs on the bed spreading the blonde's legs wide, running the tip through drenched folds she holds back her own moan, taking in the sight below her.

"baby please" Clarke begs.

Pressing forward, she grips the blonde's hips lifting her from the bed, slipping just the head inside, she feels her breath hitch in her throat as soon as she hears the moans coming from Clarke, pushing all the way inside she stills for a moment, again taking in the sight before her.

"baby, I need you to fuck me" Clarke begs again.

Done with her teasing, Lexa pulls nearly all the way out before snapping her hips forward, slamming back inside the blonde, setting a steady pace she thrusts inside deep and hard loving the reaction she gets each time.

"oh fuck...Lex...shit...faster please, I need you to go faster" the blonde moans.

Still not saying a word, Lexa obliges, picking up her pace as requested she rests the blonde's hips down on the bed, lifting her legs she brings them up resting them on her shoulders once more as she leans down into the blonde allowing herself a deeper angle.

"oh...fuck....yes...fuck...right there....fuck" Clarke moans, feeling Lexa go deeper and deeper inside of her, she is so close to the edge she feels like she could explode any second, "please, Lex....fuck....oh...fuck...I'm gonna cum so fucking hard....yes right fucking there" she screams.

Snapping her hips faster and harder, she could feel Clarke getting closer to the edge, her body starting to tense under her ministrations, pulling all the way out she pauses briefly before slamming back inside, she could feel her own peak creeping up on her but was determined to keep it at bay, at least for now, without saying a word she pulls out of the blonde, before Clarke has a chance to argue Lexa flips her over onto her front, gripping her hips roughly she pulls her back so she is on all fours, lining up the head of the dildo she slams back inside the blonde without warning.

"oh..my...fucking...god...Lexa" Clarke screams, her brain slowly catching up to what her body was doing, she barely had a chance to breathe let alone argue before she felt herself being flipped over, and as much as she was loving this dominant side of the brunette, and as turned on as she was there was something missing, "fuck baby...please...I..need...." she moans, only to get cut of by an extremely hard thrust from the brunette.

"what do you need Clarke" Lexa finally says, making sure to pop the 'K' just the way she knows the blonde likes it.

And there it was, what she was missing, Lexa's voice, Lexa saying her name, as if in an instant she was there, she was ready, "oh....fuck....yes...right there...yes....fuck me harder baby....please....fuck....give it to me harder" she screams, feeling her climax hit her hard.

Doing as told, Lexa picks up her pace, snapping her hips into the blonde as hard as she can, before feeling her own high take hold, "fuck Clarke...oh...fuck" she moans, gripping onto the blonde's waist harder.

"fuck...baby...I'm...cumming....fuck...so.... fucking....hard" Clarke screams between thrusts.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans, as she feels a gush of wetness hit her full on, she knew Clarke would cum hard after making her wait, she had no idea it would be that hard, looking down taking in the sight is enough to send her to her own peak, not relenting on her pace as fucks into the blonde harder, "Clarke I'm....fuck" she moans in Clarke's ear as she leans over her, pressing her front into the blonde's back.

"fuck...oh...fuck...don't stop...please...I need you to keep fucking me" Clarke begs, as she feels herself hitting her second high barely riding out her first.

"fuck" Lexa breaths out, as she feels another gush of wetness hit her, almost pushing the toy out.

"oh....shit...fuck" Clarke moans, collapsing on the bed, Lexa landing on top of her.

"well, that was...." Lexa starts, trying to catch her breath.

"amazing" Clarke finishes, "you need to hurry up and catch your breath though baby, it's my turn next" she husks, as she feels Lexa move off of her.

"are you serious?" Lexa asks in shock, thinking the blonde would be done.

"I never joke about something this serious" Clarke answers.

"I thought you would be too tired" the brunette counters, "clearly I'm not doing a good enough job" 

"trust me baby, you are doing an amazing job, but the thought of having you scream my name as I fuck you into next week is higher up on my list of priorities than sleeping" she says seriously.

"fuck" is all Lexa manages to breath out.

Laying on the bed trying to recover, Lexa was deep in her thoughts.

"why don't you have a safe word?" she whispers to the blonde, she has no idea why, she wasn't even thinking about that, it just popped into her head.

"I don't need one with you" Clarke answers honestly, and the truth was she didn't feel like she needed one.

"why?" the brunette asks softly, turning to face her.

"honestly, I don't feel like I need one, I know my limits, and I also know I would take anything that gave me" she answers honestly.

"but doesn't it ever worry you I might hurt you, or go too far?" Lexa asks curiously.

"no, I asked you for a safe word for a few reasons, I'm your first, you didn't know your limits so there was no way I was going to, I also didn't want to push you too far or hurt you, or do something you didn't like, plus when I asked you, we were...things were still quite new, now things are different" Clarke says softly.

"different how?" she asks barely above a whisper.

"we...I think we are more connected now, we know what we both like, we know each other's limits, and we also know when one or the other has had enough, it amazes me how in tune with each other we are" Clarke answers honestly, and it was true, the connection they shared was like nothing either of them had ever known, they both knew each other's bodies so well, it was like they were one, they were like a jigsaw fitting together, what one felt, the other felt it too.

"so I don't need my safe word anymore?" the brunette asks with a smile at hearing the blonde's words.

"that's up to you baby, you know I would never push you, and I think I know you well enough now to tell when you don't like something or if you've had enough" she answers softly, stroking the brunette's cheek.

"I don't think I need one" Lexa answers honestly, and the truth was she had only ever used it once, and even then Clarke knew she was close to having enough, she trusted Clarke, she trusted her with her life.

Leaning forward Lexa connects their lips together in a heated kiss, moaning as she feels Clarke running her fingers down her body scraping her nails over her tight abs.

"mmmm, I hope you're ready for round two" Clarke husks, rolling them over pinning Lexa to the bed.

"I'm always ready for you" the brunette answers, immediately gulping regretting her words as she sees the look of pure hunger in Clarke's eyes.

"mmm, good" the blonde husks, tying her hair back in a messy ponytail before leaving the bed to go and find some new toys to play with, picking out the vibrating strapless strap on, some lube, and a slim vibrator, she stalks back over to the bed placing them on the side, motioning for Lexa to move to the edge of the bed, when she has reached the desired position she kneels down in front of her trailing blazing kisses up the inside of her thighs feeling the brunette shiver under her touch.  
When she feels like she had worked Lexa up enough she takes her hands pulling her from the bed, "turn around and bend over for me baby" she husks, she is more than aware of their position knowing the free standing mirror is directly in front of them, also being aware of how much the brunette likes mirror's, secruing the toy inside herself she lines the tip at Lexa's entrance, after the session they had just had she was in two minds as to whether to go fast and hard, or soft and slow.

Feeling the brunette becoming impatient the decision was taken out of her hands, fast and hard it is. Thrusting deep inside in one fluid motion she moans at the feeling as soon as she bottoms out inside.  
"fuck, I don't think you realise how much I love being inside you" she moans, drawing her hips back before thrusting back inside with as much force as she can.

"Clarke fuck" Lexa moans gripping the sheets on the bed.

Setting a rough and fast pace, she can feel how worked up Lexa is already, snaking a hand around she starts rubbing circles over the brunette's clit, working furiously, bringing her close to her first climax, "fuck, baby, I wanna hear you scream for me" she rasps out, "I wanna feel you cum"

"Clarke, shit...I'm so close" Lexa moans as the blonde ups her pace.

"cum for me baby, let me feel you" Clarke moans leaning down sucking on the brunette's pulse point.

"shit....fuck...oh....shit Clarke" Lexa yells thrusting her hips back as her high hits her hard.

"yes....baby...fuck" the blonde breathes into her ear, making her shudder once more.

Not relenting on her pace or allowing Lexa to fully come down from her high, Clarke takes the lube coating her fingers before she takes a single digit circling the brunette's tight hole, "relax for me baby" she husks, working her finger slowly she feels Lexa starts to relax gradually taking more of her finger inside of her.

Feeling Lexa completely relax around her finger, she takes hold of the small, slim vibrator slowly pushing inside the Lexa's tight hole.

"FUCK" Lexa screams at the new intrusion.

"you ok baby?" she asks softly.

"yes...fuck....I...dont stop" the brunette moans rolling her hips back trying to take more inside of herself.

Working both holes simultaneously, she switches both toys on setting them to vibrate.

"jesus...fuck...Clarke....what...the..." Lexa screams.

"does that feel good baby?" Clarke asks her voice low.

"fuck....y...yes" the brunette stutters.

"fuck, you look so good like this, having me fuck you this way, I could cum just by watching me fuck you" Clarke moans.

Raising her head, Lexa looks straight into the mirror only just realising it's there, green locks with blue as she thrusts her hips back trying to gain more friction, the sight of the blonde slamming into her, her breasts bouncing with the sheer force mixed with the feeling of being full in every way she feels close to her next climax as she feels Clarke up the speed of the vibrations, picking up her thrusts as she moves in and out of her.

"do you like this baby, do you like having me fill you up this way?" the blonde moans working the smaller vibrator in and out of the brunette.

"Clarke...fuck....I...." Lexa stutters out, she now knows how the blonde felt before she blacked out, she feels like she is in sensory overload, every touch from the blonde felt like an explosion and when Clarke started rubbing circles over her already sensitive clit it was all too much.

"fuck baby...oh..fuck....you feel so fucking good...I fuck" Clarke moans as her own high starts to take over.

"I'm...I'm..." Lexa starts, before her high hits her like freight train, she has no words, or at least none that was willing to leave her mouth, she was so overcome, all her senses in overdrive, and she could swear she has tears in her eyes.

"that's it cum for me baby, let me feel you" Clarke husks as her own high starts to hit, trying hard not to let her rhythym falter which proved to be harder than she thought as soon as she felt the gush of wetness hit her full on, "fuck baby" she groans at the sight before her, as she raises her head so she can see everything that is Lexa come undone before her.

"fuck....fuck...oh...fuck...CLARKE" Lexa screams, as if her name was a prayer.

"fuck...Lex" her high hitting her just as hard and just as fast as the brunette's, "fuck...I'm...fuck...shit" the blonde moans, her own wetness running down her thighs as she pounds into the brunette a few more times riding out their highs together, "fuck I love you" she sighs into the brunette's shoulder.

"I love you" Lexa breaths out.

Feeling Lexa slowly start to calm, she slowly pulls the toys out of her feeling her shudder at the loss of contact, removing the toy from herself, she places them on the side, helping Lexa to her feet she turns her gently bringing her in for a searing kiss gently exploring everything she can.

"lay down baby" she says softly moving the brunette to the bed, "I wanna taste you" she husks, watching as Lexa nods. Climbing onto the bed hovering over the brunette, her breath catches in her throat as she takes in the beauty below her, "fuck, you're perfect" she breaths out, before connecting their lips once more.

Sliding down the length of the brunette's toned frame leaving a trail of wet kisses as she goes she gasps when she reaches her final destination, "baby you're so wet" she moans dipping down running her tongue through dripping wet folds.

"did you...fuck...expect any less?" Lexa half asks, half moans.

"mmm, I want you cumming in my mouth baby" she mumbles against the brunette's core sending a jolt through entire body.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans as she feels the blonde take her exposed clit in her mouth sucking and nipping it gently.

"mmm, you taste so fucking good" Clarke hums running her tongue through wet folds before pushing her tongue deep inside the brunette.

"oh shit" Lexa almost screams gripping her hands tightly in blonde locks as she tries pushing Clarke deeper inside of her.

Taking the hint, Clarke drops down fully onto the bed, pushing her tongue as far inside the brunette as she could as she felt her walls start to clamp around her skilled tongue not being able to help the moan that leaves her relishing in the thought of having Lexa cum in her mouth.

"fuck Clarke....oh...fuck" Lexa moans, thrusting her core into the blonde's mouth as her high hits, if she wasn's about to cum as hard as she was she would have probably felt bad at the velocity she was thrusting into Clarke's mouth, that being said the noise's Clarke was making as she did, did not sound like she was apposed in the slightest.

Taking in every last drop the brunette had to offer, Clarke couldn't help but moan as she felt Lexa cum in her mouth, it was her favourite taste in the world and she relished eveything Lexa gave her, "fuck baby, you taste amazing" she moans as she pulls her tongue away feeling Lexa calm, crawling her way back up the bed she hovers over her lover before dropping down running her tongue over her lower lip, she feels Lexa pull her in for a searing kiss, moaning as she tasted herself, "see, I told you" she smiles smugly.

"mmmm, you taste better" Lexa mumbles against her lips.

"we will agree to disagree" Clarke whispers softly moving herself to lay next to her fiancee, "you ok baby? she asks sweetly before she hears Lexa hum her answer. "can we just stay like this forever?" she asks resting her head on Lexa's chest.

"I wish we could, it's a busy week this week" Lexa groans slightly at the thought.

"I guess we should set an alarm or we won't be getting our new bed, or sofa, and whatever else we have ordered" Clarke groans.

Setting the alarm on her phone, Clarke rolls over snuggling into the back of the brunette, thoughts of everything that needed to be done that week running through her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you all enjoy, apologies for any mistakes.  
> Please feel free to drop a comment letting me know what you all think.  
> 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a lot on her mind before Lexa helps take her mind away from her worries.  
> The pair get caught in a compromising situation.  
> Clarke prepares for her exhibition.

The next day was proving difficult for Clarke, it was her first art exhibition this coming weekend, and although she was pretty much done with her work she was feeling as nervous as hell, standing in her art room looking around at all of her pieces of work she finally felt happy, happy that she was finally following her dream and happy that she was with someone who supported her in that dream, she just hoped that everyone else at the art show liked her art as much as Lexa did.

Walking out of her art room making her way towards the kitchen she sees Lexa making breakfast in nothing more than a night shirt, she pauses for a moment taking in the sight, and what a sight it was, it always seemed to amaze her how much the brunette could always take her breath away, she always found herself struggling to control her breathing not to mention her libido when she was around her, she was so caught up in the moment she never noticed Lexa turn and start talking to her.

"you ok my love?" Lexa tries again after not receiving a response the first time of asking.

"umm, yeah, you?" she answers softly, walking up to the brunette wrapping her arms around her waist.

"yeah, I'm good, you sure you're ok? you seemed away with the fairies" Lexa tries again, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I'm sure, just.....taking a minute" she answers softly, snuggling herself into the crook of Lexa's neck taking in the scent she loves so much.

"taking a moment for what?" the brunette mumbles into blonde locks.

"to look at you" Clarke mumbles back into her neck.

"Clarke, you look at me all the time." Lexa says with a chuckle.

"I know, and I can never get enough" the blonde answers seriously raising her head from Lexa's neck.

"I know that feeling" Lexa whispers as blue meets green, "you all set for the weekend?"

"yup, just gotta wrap them all up and get them moved, and sort out an outfit, do you know what you're wearing?" she asks eyeing up the brunette as all kinds of inappropriate thoughts run through her mind.

"I'm not sure yet, I was thinking I might wait until you've decided and work around you, it is your night after all, and if you want any help wrapping them up lemme know" Lexa answers sweetly.

"I love you" she whispers out of nowhere.

"I love you" Lexa sighs back before bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

It was a couple of hours later and the pair were in the shop, the morning had been fairly busy, Lexa had been out the front of the shop while Clarke had been dealing with paperwork in her office, she had been contemplating looking for a new space to buy for her artwork, or maybe a new gallery, she knew money wasn't an issue but she was starting to doubt herself she wasn't sure whether she was capable of pulling it off, being stuck in her thoughts she never realised Lexa had walked into the office.

"you ok back here?" Lexa asked softly.

"yeah I'm good" she answers with a small smile.

"where were you?" the brunette asks curiously, seeing the blonde away with the fairies again.

"nowhere, I was just thinking about the paperwork" Clarke answers weakly.

"and?" Lexa tries knowing there was more to it.

"and what?" the blonde asks turning her gaze away from her fiancee.

"Clarke, you have been away with the fairies more than once today, there is clearly something playing on your mind." Lexa says softly hoping that would be the push she needed.

"I just....I'm stressing about the weekend? what if no one likes my work? I wanna open up and my own space, not to just show my work but other artists as well but what if it goes tits up? what if I find a space and nothing comes of it?" she rambles.

"Clarke, your artwork is amazing, I don't think there is anyone out there who wouldn't be able to see that, and as much as you hate paperwork, you're a pretty shrewd business woman, you know what you're doing, I can help and my mum and dad would help if you needed them too, they don't just deal with criminal law you know?" Lexa offers trying to reassure the blonde.

"I know, but...it's just...I don't know" Clarke sighs dropping her shoulders.

"I think" Lexa starts as she makes her way over to the blonde kneeling down in front of her, resting her hands on her knees, "that you are having last minute jitters, it's been a while since you have been in the art world, it also brings back some shitty memories and now you're starting to panic and doubt that you're good enough, but trust me you are, you are the most deserving person I know, and I know for a fact the exhibition is going to be a massive success, people are gonna love you and your work, you're stressing for nothing" Lexa says firmly stroking the blonde's thighs.

"maybe" Clarke sighs once more knowing the brunette is right.

"no maybe about it, and I'll tell you something else, if you even think about stressing like this on our wedding day I will put you on a sex ban" Lexa jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"you wouldn't" Clarke says, her jaw hanging.

"oh, I would" the brunette answers with a serious look on her face.

"it won't matter anyway, there is no way I would stress on our wedding day, I know that that day is going to be one of the best days of my life" the blonde answers seriously.

"oh really, and what are the others going to be then?" Lexa asks curiously.

"well, obviously every single day of our honeymoon" she chuckles, feeling slightly turned on at the thought, " and the others will be every time we bring a new life into the world" she answers softly, cupping the brunette's cheeks.

"every time? how many do you think we're going to have?" Lexa asks, feeling slightly concerned the blonde is expecting an entire football team.

"ummm, maybe....two or three?" she half answers, half asks.

"phew, I can live with that, I was thinking you were expecting like five or six" the brunette answers with a chuckle.

"well, we will have to see, maybe we might decide we want more, or maybe.....we could just enjoy practising" Clarke answers her voice dropping low as she brings Lexa in for a desperate kiss, her previous concerns gone out the window.

"do not start something you're not going to finish" Lexa breaths out pulling away from the kiss.

"who says I'm not gonna finish what I start?" the blonde husks.

"Clarke, you still have all this paperwork to finish, and a room full of art to wrap up" the brunette counters weakly.

"I don't care" was the only response the blonde gave before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, wasn't even sure what had her worked up so much, Lexa always had that effect on her, but this was something more, maybe it was the way the brunette knew her so well or the fact that they had been talking about their future, maybe it was all of it, but in this moment nothing seemed to matter more to her than taking the brunette right then and there.

Without a second thought she stood from her chair pulling Lexa up with her, spinning them around she pushed the brunette against her desk with force their lips still joined together, moving her arms around Lexa she swept all the papers from her desk before moving her hands down, wasting little time unbuttoning the brunette's jeans she pushes them down roughly along with her underwear.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans, she had thought about having the blonde take her on her desk many times, they have even had sex in her office before but for some reason never on her desk, it seemed like now was the time her wish would come true.

"I want you baby, fuck, I don't even think you know how much" Clarke moans trailing blazing kisses along the brunette's jaw, working her way down her neck.

"I think I do" Lexa moans taking the blonde's finger's she moves them down to her already wet folds.

"mmm, I love how you're always so wet for me" she husks, lifting Lexa of her feet sitting her on the desk.

As soon as Lexa was on the desk Clarke wasted little time teasing at the brunette's entrance, pushing her fingers inside she couldn't help the moan that left her lips at the feeling of being inside her fiancee, every time felt different and completely new, yet always the same, she knew she could never get enough, thrusting two fingers in and out she could already feel Lexa's walls start to clench around her, "fuck you're so tight baby, I love being inside you, I love how you feel around me" she moans into Lexa's ear before nipping on her pulse point.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans at the blonde's words, she knew exactly what Clarke was talking about if she loved being inside of her as much as Lexa loved being inside of the blonde.

Not liking the angle, Clarke pulls out of Lexa earning a gasp and a glare at the sudden emptiness, "move up baby" Clarke husks, before moving herself to hover over the brunette, once in position she resumes her previous ministrations, thrusting two fingers deep inside Lexa once more using her own hips as leverage, "fuck Lex" she moans looking down at the beauty underneath her.

"yes" Lexa groans.

"I just....fuck" Clarke starts her words soon lost in the moment, instead she drops her head down sucking on Lexa's pulse point being sure to leave her mark.

"Clarke...oh...fuck.....Clarke....I'm...so....close" Lexa moans bucking her hips up to meet every one of her lover's thrusts, she knew she wouldn't last much longer she was surprised she lasted this long.

Knowing Lexa was close to hitting her climax any second Clarke swiftly pulls her fingers from inside her tight walls, before Lexa had the chance to argue the blonde had already slid her body down the table replacing her fingers with her tongue, "I want you to cum in my mouth baby, I wanna taste you" she moans against her core before pushing her skilled tongue deep inside the brunette's already tight walls, all Lexa could do was drop her head back onto the desk, grip her hands into blonde locks as tight as she could and enjoy the ride, all the while bucking her hips into Clarke's face.

"look at me baby" Clarke husks looking up, while waiting for the green eyes she loves so much, "eyes on me" she husks once more before dipping her tongue back inside.

"shit...Clarke....Clarke...oh....fuckkkkk" Lexa moans as her high hits her hard, green still locked with blue she tries to keep her eyes open and focused on the blonde between her thighs, her free hand gripping onto one of Clarke's that was residing on her hip squeezing it hard enough to break it, she knows she probably shouldn't be as loud given the fact they are in the office and the shop is still open yet she can't bring herself to care, especially when she can feel the blonde moaning into her as she laps up everything she has to offer.

"fuck baby" Clarke mumbles against the brunette's core, not feeling like she has tasted her enough, it's only when she feels a tap on her shoulder she pulls back knowing the brunette is too sensitive, crawling her way up the body she loves so much she hovers above Lexa, resting her weight on her elbows, "you ok baby?" she whispers softly brushing her nose along Lexa's jaw.

"mmm" Lexa hums still trying to gather herself.

They were so lost in the moment neither of them heard the bell from the front door of the shop.

"jesus fuck is nowhere safe with you two" they hear from the office door.

"fuck" Lexa groans realising there is now someone standing there, thanking the higher power is wasn't a customer or worse, one of their parents.

"Raven, for fuck sake at least turn around" Clarke all but shouts at their friend, unmoving from her position on top of the brunette knowing she was the only thing keeping her modestly covered.

"why don't you just advertise and sell tickets, I mean, you leave the shop unlocked any Tom, dick or Harriette could walk in" Raven jokes while turning around.

"what are you doing here anyway?" the blonde asks curiously finally moving away from Lexa so she could get dressed.

"I came to see if you needed help with wrapping up your artwork, clearly you had more pressing matters you needed to attend to" Raven jokes, "I bet it didn't take you this long getting your clothes off she quips.

"ok" Lexa nods to the blonde now she is finally decent.

"ok you can turn around now, and you're lucky you never came in a couple of minute's before you did" Clarke quips back.

"no, you were lucky it was me and not some pervert that would be standing there getting himself off or worse, taking it home to store in his or hers wank bank" Raven counters.

"she kinda has a point" Lexa answers sheepishly looking over to the blonde.

"maybe, and they would have been told what I told Bellamy and what I would have told you if you had have interrupted" the blonde answers seriously.

"Clarke" Lexa warns.

"what? just saying" Clarke answers looking at the brunette.

"it's always fucking me" Lexa groans.

"what is?" the blonde asks confused.

"it's always me people see when we're..." she stutters.

"you mean it's always you we see when you're getting your brains fucked out by blondie?" Raven interjects.

"exactly" the brunette answers seriously, "and this time I was nearly naked" she finishes looking over to her fiancee.

"she never see anything, I had you covered" Clarke says shamelessly.

"not the point" Lexa says glaring at her.

"ok, well if it makes you feel any better next time we have sex you can fuck me into the middle of next year, I will put a sign in the window, you can choose any toy you like and we will fuck in the middle of the shop" Clarke says all too seriously.

"you cannot be fucking serious?" the brunette says her jaw hanging wide.

"hahaha, you clearly don't know Clarkey boo as well as you think you do, we don't call her no shame Griffin for nothing" Raven jokes.

"she knows me better than anyone, including you" Clarke starts, "and no I don't have any shame, not when it comes to sex, that being said if it bothers you that much that it's always you people see when we get caught out then that's what we'll if it makes you feel better" she finishes now looking at her fiancee.

"or you could just stop having sex in public, or in places where it's so easy to get caught out" Raven interjects once more.

"like fuck is that happening, I am not not having sex through fear of being caught" Clarke answers seriously, as if anything could stop her from taking the brunette whenever she wanted her, the only way that would happen is if Lexa put a stop to it, that of course she was hoping wouldn't happen.

"ok, let's ask the person who always seems to be the one caught in the most compromising situations" Raven counters.

"wait, why are you still here? I feel like I'm having a fucking threeway right now" Clarke says seriously glaring at her friend.

"well I would offer my services but O would pour boiling hot water all over my lady garden, so thanks for the offer hot stuff, but no thanks" Raven answers with a smirk.

"Rae" the blonde says looking at her friend.

"yes Clarkey" Raven answers looking back at the blonde.

"fuck off for five minute's" Clarke says seriously.

"ok, ok, fine I'll be looking at all the stock I already have" she jokes before walking away leaving the pair alone.

"babe" she starts, "I'm serious, if it bothers you that much we just won't have sex in places we could get caught, or.....we could go with my first offer" she says only half serious.

"Clarke that is not happening, I don't want to not have sex whenever we want, but I do think we need to be more careful and the thought of someone else seeing you....no that's not happening." Lexa says firmly.

"ok, so be more careful, as in lock the front door?" the blonde questions.

"I didn't come in here for you to fuck me, I came in here to check you were ok" Lexa defends.

"before you came quite literally" Clarke chuckles before seeing the brunette glare at her, "baby seriously, you know as well as I do nowhere is safe when we are in a room together, and as much as I don't want that to stop, we can if it bothers you that much" she offers seriously.

"I don't want to, I just think we need to be more careful, it's not even the fact that people are walking in and catching us, I don't care who knows what we're doing, I just don't like people walking in when I'm practically naked" the brunette counters.

"ok fair point, that was the first time you were nearly naked, so next time clothes stay on, and you're right, I don't want anyone else seeing this" she husks, running her hands over the brunette's toned form, "apart from me, I'm sorry, I will try and control myself from now on" Clarke says seriously, knowing the last thing she wants to do is ever make Lexa feel uncomfortable, even if it was the first time they got caught and she was nearly naked.

"I don't want you to ever control yourself, I love how much you always want me, I just think we should stick to keeping clothes on when we're in a setting where we could get caught, or at least take a second to think about locking a door" Lexa answers honestly.

"whatever you want baby" the blonde whispers softly pulling the brunette in for a sweet kiss.

"for fuck sake, don't you two EVER stop?" Raven groans walking back into the office.

"no and we never will" Clarke answers seriously pulling away from the kiss, blue still locked with green.

 

It had been a couple of hours since Raven had walked in the on pair, Lexa was finally over her embarrassment and had been running the shop all afternoon, while Clarke and Raven had been upstairs wrapping up all the artwork.

Making her way up the stairs after closing the shop she walks into the flat to see Clarke and Raven wrapping up the last piece, noticing the blonde's current position it stops her dead in her tracks as she watches Clarke bending over the large frame fastening up the ties at the back of the canvass.

"yo Griff I think you have an admirer"Raven jokes noticing the brunette enter the living room, making her blush at being caught shamelessly eyeing up the blonde.

Turning to see the culprit, it isn't long before Clarke has the widest smile on her face, stopping what she was doing she sways her hips over to where the brunette was standing, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck bringing her in for a sweet kiss, "hey baby" she whispers as she pulls back slightly, well aware Raven is still floating around somewhere behind them, blue locks with green.

"hey yourself" Lexa breaths out with a small sigh wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"you ok?" Clarke asks softly.

"I am now" she answers with a small smile, "I was gonna make dinner, do you know what you want?" she asks sweetly.

"mmm, I have a few idea's" the blonde whispers seductively.

"ok, ok you two cut it out" Raven groans from the other side of the room.

"Raven, I'm going to make dinner, would you like some?" Lexa asks turning her attention away from her fiancee briefly.

"fuck yeah, when do I turn down free food" Raven jokes.

"any idea's what you want because I am getting no help from Clarke?" Lexa jokes, earning her a slap on the arm from the blonde.

"I thought I was being helpful" the blonde husks, her tone lower than she would like knowing they still have company.

"wow someone is gagging for some, you have been a lil snarky this afternoon, is it coz you never got your's before I interrupted?" Raven jokes knowing full well why the blonde in question was like a dog in heat.

"shut the fuck up Rae" Clarke groans at her friend knowing she was exactly right.

"anyway dinner?" Lexa interjects before the pair could continue their bickering.

"I don't care babe, whatever you wanna cook is fine by me" the blonde answers turning her attention back to the forest green eyes she loves so much.

"yup same here Lexie" Raven answers as she sees Lexa roll her her eyes at her, " I see that" she quips.

"you were meant to" Lexa quips back, kissing the blonde softly on the lips before making her way to the kitchen.

 

An hour or so later the three were sitting down eating dinner, all the wrapping completed and set to go the next day.

"so, Clarkey boo you ready for Saturday?" Raven asks seriously.

"yup, everything is set, just gotta sort out what I'm wearing now" the blonde answers.

"I'm sure you'll find something hot to wear, you don't exactly have to try very hard" Raven jokes earning herself an eye roll, "you nervous?" she asks seriously.

"a bit, it's my first showing in like forever" Clarke answers honestly.

"pfft, you're gonna nail it" Raven says confidently.

"see, I'm not the only one that sees how good your work is" Lexa interjects.

"it's not about how good my work is, it's about if anyone is going to like it" the blonde counters.

"people are gonna love it Griff, I don't think I've ever met anyone that didn't like your work, so many people were disappointed when you gave it all up" Raven offers softly.

"maybe" Clarke sighs weakly.

"Lexie sort your woman out please" Raven jokes.

"I plan on it when you leave" the brunette says seriously.

"not the way I was meaning" Raven says shaking her head.

"trust me she can do both" Clarke says with a wide smirk.

"I'm sure she can, anyway, you all set for tomorrow, Bellamy and Murphy are gonna be here around eleven to load up the van, they know where the gallery is so they're gonna go straight there, me and O will be here about two to pick you both up to go and get it all set up, sound good to you?" Raven asks looking at the pair.

"perfect, and thank you" Clarke says seriously looking at her friend.

"not a problem Griff, I'm just glad you're finally getting back to what you should be doing" Raven answers with a proud smile, "anyway gotta run, O will be home soon can't have her thinking I'm having an affair or anything" she jokes.

"please, you are whipped as fuck, besides, you would never cheat on her, she would find a plot in the middle of nowhere and bury your arse alive if you did" Clarke jokes.

"you make a valid point, all the more reason for me to get my sexy arse home" Raven counters, "catch you guys tomorrow" she says before walking out the door.

"oh baby boy, did she forget to say goodbye?" Clarke says looking down at Kujo who was giving her his best puppy dog eyes, "I know she's such a meany" she says stroking him behinds his ears making him roll over.

"I swear that dog gets more attention than me" Lexa jokes as she walks into the kitchen with their empty plates.

"aww baby, you want me to stroke behind your ears?" the blonde jokes walking up behind the brunette wrapping her arms around her waist.

"no, but there are other things you could be doing with your fingers" the brunette husks turning into the embrace.

"oh really, and what would that be?" Clarke asks low and seductive.

"mmm, well we were so rudely interrupted before, so I would say we have a whole afternoon to make up for" Lexa says just as low, "oh and Clarke" she starts, popping the 'K', "don't make me wait too long" she whispers before making her way tho their bedroom.

"you don't play fair woods" Clarke groans, the effect of hearing the brunette saying her name just the way she likes it going straight to her core, having no doubts what so ever that that was her intention.

"all is fair in love and war, isn't that what you told me?" Lexa shouts from the bedroom.

"urgh, me and my big mouth" Clarke groans walking into the bedroom, seeing the brunette already half naked.

"I happen to love your mouth, how about you come and put it to good use" the brunette counters with a wide smirk.

"mmm, when you put it like that how could I ever refuse" Clarke husks before stalking over to her now naked fiancee throwing her on the bed knowing they would be getting very little sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> If you enjoy please leave kudos or a comment letting me know what you think.  
> 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets anxious about getting everything just right for her gallery opening.  
> The gang get together for dinner and drinks, followed by some party games.  
> Lexa says too much.

The next day was stressful, neither had wanted to leave their bed that morning after having a very late night, that of course, neither regretted, it just made getting up that much harder, after getting the dog out for his run and eating breakfast, Clarke finished off the last of her paperwork after cleaning up her office from their antics the day before.

After about two hours of paperwork, she sorted out the order of her paintings, not long after the boys arrived to load them onto the van Clarke was stressing that they arrive in one piece, of course, the only one that could relax her enough to stop her snapping at anyone and everyone was Lexa.

After arriving at the gallery they all set about unwrapping and hanging her artwork ready for the next day, of course once again Clarke was stressing about making sure they were hung in just the right place, utilizing the lighting in the best way possible, after about three hours and many arguments with her friends and a lot of, 'to the left, 'to the right', up a bit, 'down a bit', 'nope this is going to be a fucking shower of shit', they finally had everything in order.

By the time they had finished it was now early evening so they all decided to go get some food at one of the local diners they had never been to before, needless to say after the long stressful day they had all had they made short work of their dinner almost picking out one of everything on the menu.

Raven had suggested going out to a club to celebrate a successful day but was met by a chorus of loud, tired groans so they decided to go back to Raven and Octavia's place for a quiet evening in.

So here they all sat in a not so quiet evening in, two bottles of tequila and many beers later playing 'never have I ever'.

"never have I ever had a threesome." Raven says proudly necking her shot, followed by Octavia and Clarke, earning them all curious looks from the others.

"no, it was not together." Clarke says firmly knowing exactly what they were all thinking.

"no not with Clarke, it was me, Rae and someone else" Octavia adds on backing up her friend.

"I don't wanna know" Bellamy groans holding his head in his hands.

"next" Raven booms.

"ok, never have I ever.....been caught having sex by my parents" Murphy says necking his shot, followed by everyone apart from Lexa.

"do none of you have any shame?" Lexa says looking around the table at her friends.

"well technically babe, you were to, I mean my mum did catch you with your hand down my shorts at the BBQ" Clarke counters with a smirk remembering the night.

"well yes, but that was your mother not mine" the brunette counters.

"soon to be mother-in-law" the blonde counters back.

"she has a point" Octavia chimes.

"ok fine" Lexa grumbles taking her shot.

"ok, so....never have I ever......had anal" Bellamy says before taking his shot.

"what the fuck, that shouldn't even count, and if it does you both should be drinking an entire bottle....each" Raven counters looking between Bellamy and Murphy.

"still stands" they both quip in unison.

"fine fine" Raven groans taking her shot followed by everyone else.

"ha, seems like we're not the only ones" Bellamy jokes.

"LEXA, SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK HAS BLONDIE TURNED YOU INTO" Raven shouts in shock at the brunette.

"what?" Lexa answers shrugging her shoulders.

"I thought you were too sweet and innocent, clearly Clarkey boo has some serious game" Raven counters.

"she does" Clarke answers instead with a proud smirk.

"I concur" Lexa adds on with a smirk of her own, knowing exactly how she was going to wipe the smirk from the blonde's face.

"ok, never have I ever blacked out during sex" Lexa says not taking her drink, but noticing the scowl on her fiancee's face as she necks her own, also noticing no one else takes theirs.

"are you fucking serious?" Octavia asks her jaw hanging.

"are you seriously telling me fucking green eyes over here made you fucking black out?" Raven chimes in, her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"I'm not telling you fuck all, I will leave that up to my loose-lipped fiancee, which might I add will suffer for this one later" Clarke answers with a knowing smirk as she watches the brunette gulp.

"we're waiting?" Raven and Octavia say in unison.

"um, well yeah it happens" Lexa says weakly trying to back peddle, knowing her fiancee as well as she does and knowing the smirk on her face she knew she was going to be in a world of trouble when they got home.

"fuck off, we want details" Raven pushes.

"yeah babe, come on they want details" Clarke says dryly, running her fingers around the rim of her empty shot glass, her baby blue's gazing directly into forest green.

"like I said it happens" Lexa tries again, gulping down again from the piercing gaze Clarke has on her.

"ok, fine, it was a VERY intense session, it happened, once." the blonde says taking pity on the brunette.

"are you serious? that's all we're gonna get?" Raven counters.

"well I could go into detail, I mean I could tell you that she had her fingers...." she starts.

"no, no, no, I don't wanna hear it" Bellamy cuts in.

"oh my god Clarke" Lexa groans.

"what? you started it, you can't just close up pandora's box once you've opened it" the blonde says dryly.

"fine" the brunette huffs in defeat knowing she was not going to win this battle, and if the expression on the blonde's face was anything to go by, she knew she wouldn't be winning the war that evening either.

"that's what I thought" Clarke counters.

"I honestly don't know which one of you is more whipped" Raven jokes.

"I think Clarkey boo" Bellamy says simply, earning him a death glare from the blonde.

"what? I'm just saying" he defends.

"I think Lexa" Murphy adds.

"I...what...no" the brunette tries to defend, causing them all to laugh.

"it's ok Lexie, you can be in Octavia and Bellamy's club, they're both whipped as fuck as well" Raven says before getting a smack around the head by Octavia.

"you wish you weren't the one that was whipped as fuck" Octavia says seriously.

"save it for the bedroom" Raven counters rubbing the back of her head.

"la la la" Bellamy sings not wanting to hear his sisters antics.

"oooh, never have I ever been whipped" Raven says at the idea before necking her drink, followed by Octavia.

"none of you have ever tried it? you don't know what you're missing" Octavia says with a wide smirk causing her brother to groan again.

"to be fair I do the whipping" the blonde counters with a smirk, raising an eyebrow in Lexa's direction.

"nope never tried it" the brunette says with a gulp at the expression on Clarke's face.

"something tells me that might be about to change" Raven says with a boom of laughter.

"I think you're right Murph, it's definitely Lexa that's whipped" Octavia adds on.

"urgh" the brunette huffs, "I'm going to the bathroom" she says before leaving the table.

"I think someone is getting a lil nervous about what's gonna happen when you get her home" Raven says through laughter.

Clarke merely shrugs her shoulders before getting up following the brunette.

"I take it back Clarkey boo is whipped as fuck" Octavia shouts after her, laughing harder when she sees Clarke give her the finger.

Taking a deep breath Clarke knocks on the bathroom door, walking inside when she hears the brunette unlock it.

"how did you know it was me?" she asks walking inside.

"I doubt anyone else would follow me into to bathroom" Lexa answers simply.

"you ok babe?" Clarke asks softly, walking up to the brunette wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I'm fine" Lexa sighs, resting her arms lazily around the blonde's neck.

"uh-huh" Clarke says curiously.

"are you really pissed I said what I said?" Lexa asks weakly.

"fuck no, I don't care if they know, I love how you make me feel and what you do to me, I'm not ashamed of it, I just wasn't expecting you to announce it to a room full of our friends is all" the blonde says pulling the brunette closer into her as she rests against the counter.

"so you're ok, I mean you looked pretty pissed off" Lexa tries again.

"I'm sure, doesn't mean I won't still make you suffer later though" the blonde husks before roughly spinning the brunette pressing her firmly against the counter, pressing her thigh between Lexa's legs.

"Clarke" Lexa moans into the blonde's neck.

"mmm" she hums.

"we can't do this here" Lexa tries as she feels Clarke pull her into her more making her grind down on her thigh.

"we're not doing anything" the blonde husks in her ear, "unless you want us to be" she finishes before nipping on the brunette's pulse point.

"such a tease" Lexa mumbles into her neck.

"who's teasing?" the blonde asks innocently.

"you...fuck" the brunette gasps feeling Clarke grinding into her core.

"Clarke we....can't....they will know when we...fuck..." she starts.

"I didn't think you cared what they know" Clarke counters with a smirk, moving her thigh to add more pressure to Lexa's core as she grinds down harder.

"I....fuck Clarke" Lexa breaths out before biting down on the blonde's shoulder trying to stifle her moans.

"no, ok well I guess we better be getting back then" Clarke says with a smirk pulling away from the brunette.

"Clarke fuck" Lexa groans grabbing her by the wrist.

"make up you're mind baby, you're wasting time" the blonde husks.

"fuck me" Lexa demands.

"mmm, I thought you would never ask.

Without wasting anymore time Clarke surges forward crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, cupping the brunette's cheek with one hand, the other she uses to skillfully unbutton her jeans before pushing her hand into Lexa's drenched underwear, running her fingers through soaked folds "always so fucking wet for me" she mumbles against her lips before reconnecting them once more, swallowing every one of the brunette's moans as she plunges two fingers deep inside her tight walls, using her hips as leverage the palm of her hand grazing Lexa's pulsing clit.

"Clarke please...I'm...shit" Lexa moans against the blonde's lips feeling herself getting closer to the edge.

"mmm, you gonna cum baby" the blonde husks knowing full well Lexa was close to hitting her peak.

"fuck....yes" she moans biting down once again on the blonde's shoulder trying to hold in her moans.

"mmm, good but not until later" the blonde husks pulling her fingers all the way out sucking them clean.

"Clarke! what the fuck?" Lexa says her jaw hanging.

"I told you I was going to make you suffer" the blonde counters.

"you also said you wasn't pissed off" the brunette counters back.

"and I'm not, I'm not ashamed, but there are some things that should stay between us" she whispers pulling Lexa into a sweet kiss.

"Clarke" Lexa breaths against her lips.

"baby, listen, I have always been open about sex, nothing shocks me and I don't care what people know or what they think they know, I never have, but with you things are different, what I have with you....some of the things we do....I've had a lot of firsts with you and them things I think should stay between us....they know we have sex...like a lot of sex, they know me, but there are some things they don't know and while I'm not ashamed of anything, there are just some things that should...you know stay private" she says softly, "so no, I'm not pissed off, or angry, or whatever, but you did divulge more than just basic information and for that my love I am going to make you suffer" she finishes with a smirk.

"ok, so basics being?" Lexa asks curiously.

"we have sex, I don't care if they know where we have sex...well one place is off limits, I don't care if they know how we have sex, or even what positions but anything else is off limits" the blonde clarifies.

"uh-huh" the brunette answers with a small smile.

"what?" Clarke asks her brows furrowing.

"nothing I just thought no shame Griffin meant you didn't care what people knew" the brunette answers simply.

"normally I don't but like I said things are different with you, I don't want them to know how you make me feel when you put your hands on me" she husks as she moves in closer to the brunette, their bodies flush, "I don't want them to know how wet I get just by thinking about you, I don't want them to know how much it turns me on when you say my name the way you do, I don't want them to know how easy it is for you to make my world completely shatter into a million pieces, I don't want them to know how you take my breath away every time I look at you and I don't want them to know anything about the moments we share when it's just me and you and all the first's that we have" she whispers against the brunette's ear, feeling her breath hitch at her words.

"Clarke" Lexa breaths out gripping her hands in blonde locks.

"yes baby" Clarke hums kissing her way down the brunette's neck.

"take me home" she husks dropping her head back, allowing the blonde a better angle.

"not yet" she mumbles against soft skin, moving her hand back inside Lexa's still unbuttoned jeans.

"Clarke please I can't..." Lexa stutters.

"can't what baby?" Clarke asks pulling her head away looking into the brunette's darkened eyes.

"I can't take you teasing me anymore" she pants feeling the blonde run her fingers over her sensitive nub.

"no more teasing baby, I just want you to cum for me" she moans before crashing their lips together.

"Clarke our friends are right out there" the brunette says weakly.

"I told you I don't care if they know we're having sex, or where, and right now I want you to cum for me" she whispers against soft plump lips.

"Clarke..shit" Lexa moans, burying her head into the blonde's neck gripping her waist tightly.

"eyes up here baby" Clarke demands softly.

Raising her head green meets blue as she feels Clarke add more pressure to her clit, circling it before dipping down, running her fingers through soaking wet folds before circling her sensitive nub once more, she knew she was going to have to try and be quiet and maybe this was part of her punishment, not being able to stifle her moans while their friends sat in the very next room, biting down on her lip she feels herself getting closer to the edge as the blonde steps up her pace working her fingers faster.

"Clarke" she pants out, she was about to drop her head once more when she felt a hand grip her hair to pull her head back up green once again meets blue, "I said eyes up here, keep your eyes on me baby" the blonde whispers.

"Clarke...I..." she starts.

"you can and you will or I'll stop" Clarke demands softly.

"fuck" Lexa moans rolling her hips forward trying to gain more friction, "Clarke I'm gonna..." she stutters trying to hold back her moans.

"do it, cum for me baby" the blonde encourages, the grip tightening in the brunette's hair keeping green eyes locked with hers.

That was all it took for her high to hit her, her mouth dropping open, silently gasping for air as her entire body tensed under Clarke's touch, gripping her waist tightly, trying to keep herself grounded as the blonde rubs her pulsating clit furiously helping her down from her high, and she swears just from the intensity in her baby blue's she could cum all over again, "oh...Clarke" she breaths out as her body shudders flush against the blonde's.

"you're so fucking hot when you cum for me you know that right?" she husks, "and when we get home I'm going to need you to do something for me" she whispers against the brunette's lips, her fingers lightly grazing over her clit as she feels the aftershocks of her orgasm slow.

"mmm, and what would that be?" Lexa whispers back curiously.

Without using her words Clarke removes her hand from the brunette's jeans, smirking a little when she hears her gasp at the loss, opening her own jeans she takes one of Lexa's hands in her own, guiding it into her underwear allowing her to feel how wet she is.

"jesus fuck....Clarke" Lexa gasps running her fingers through the blonde's drenched folds.

"you helped make this mess, you sure as fuck are gonna help me take care of it" Clarke husks, grinding her hips down onto the brunette's fingers.

"or I could just do it right now" Lexa whispers back.

"our friends are outside, but it is time to leave" Clarke answers with her signature smirk.

"you done this on purpose, you knew how hard it would be to keep quiet" the brunette groans.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the blonde quips back still smirking.

"like fuck you don't" Lexa huffs trying to contain her smile, the reality being any punishment the blonde decided to lay on her she would happily accept if it meant that Clarke was making her cum by the end of it, not that she would ever admit that to the blonde.

Walking back out to their waiting friends they were both trying to contain the smiles on their faces.

"was our bathroom up to your standards?" Raven jokes while eyeing the pair up and down.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the blonde answers with the most serious look she could muster.

"uh-huh, if you say so" Octavia chirps with a smirk.

"see, I can't actually tell if they're are telling the truth, I know from yesterday's antics how loud green eyes over there can be, and we all know how vocal blondie can be, but we never heard a sound, yet that fucking smirk that is plastered all over Clarkey boo's face that she is trying to hide tells a different story" Raven says as if she were in a court of law.

"they totally did" Bellamy adds on for good measure.

I don't know, I'm not so sure" Murphy counters.

"anyway, it's been emotional and all but we're gonna get going" Clarke says still trying not giving anything away.

"ok, now I know they're definitely going home to get up to no good" Raven chirps.

"I'm not gonna deny that allegation" the blonde quips back with a smirk.

"alright, alright, go have fun, but be safe kids" Raven counters looking between to pair laughing.

After saying their goodbyes the pair headed home for what was sure to be another late night that was also going to be leaving them both needing more than a coffee the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut, sorry not sorry, the second half of the evening after leaving their friends.
> 
> P.S I won't be around to do another update for a couple of days but I'll try and get another one up as soon as I can.

After making their way home the pair never made it to the front door of their flat, they made it as far as the room on the second floor, crashing through the door in a heated kiss all tongue and teeth, material being ripped as they struggled, trying to get each other's clothes off, it was messy and desperate but neither cared at this point they only wanted each other and they didn't care how they got it.

Not even bothering with shutting the door as they staggered their way over to the bed, Lexa fighting for control of the kiss but quickly signed into it when she realised that resistance was futile, feeling herself being pushed roughly onto the bed, the kiss being broken, she chanced a glance at the blonde standing in front of her, eyes almost black with want, unbuttoning her jeans she didn't have to wait for long before Clarke assisted in ripping them off almost taking the brunette with them with the amount of force she used, once again Lexa was left speechless at how predatory Clarke could be when she was this worked up, knowing not to fight fate all the brunette could do was take in the blonde beauty before her and watch carefully, trying to calculate her next move, which of course Clarke was anything but predictable.

As the blonde finished ripping the rest of Lexa's underwear off, Lexa was about to speak when she was swiftly cut off by Clarke's lips devouring hers in a rough kiss full of everything that she wanted in that moment, as the blonde pulled away leaving the brunette not only breathless but speechless as well, she looked up at the blonde following her movements around the room desperately trying to see what she was getting from the many items that lay out on the table before her.

Knowing where they were going to be the next evening Clarke was making her decisions wisely, she didn't want to use anything that could visibly mark the brunette only to have questions thrown at them by their friends and family, she was going to use the handcuffs but instead opted for the silk ties once again knowing the would be softer on Lexa's wrists, she was well aware of the piercing green eyes that bore into her, and she was well aware that she was trying to figure out what was going to be happening so she decided to take her time and have a little fun in making the brunette sweat for a while longer.

After making her selection she sauntered her way back over to the bed and couldn't help but smirk at the wide-eyed expression of her fiancee, "lay on your back" she demands, seeing Lexa nod her head she slowly moves her way up the bed, Clarke makes her way around to the top of the headboard, well aware that Lexa was expecting her to join her on the bed, taking the brunette's wrists she ties them to the bed frame carefully making sure there was no chance of her getting free. 

"spread your legs" she demands keeping her voice dangerously low knowing the effect it had on the brunette, walking to the bottom of the bed she secures Lexa's ankle's to the bottom of the bed frame making sure she left enough free to be able to move her legs if she needed to, grazing her eyes over the expanse Lexa's toned frame she tried not to let it show how hard she was having to swallow the lump in her throat at the sight as her breath hitched.

Peeling her own clothes away allowing the brunette that much at least, she swayed her hips back up to the top of the bed before fastening the blindfold over her eyes, "you ok baby?" she whispers against Lexa's ear making her jump a little.

"I...yes" the brunette stutters, it was a whole new feeling, she had been tied up by her wrists but never her ankles and never blindfolded, taking a deep breath trying to gather herself for what was to come next she sighed as she felt Clarke brush over her skin with something soft and gasped when she felt it brush over her centre.

"still ok?" Clarke asks softly, climbing onto the bed in between the brunette legs, running the feather over Lexa's dripping core.

"yes" Lexa breaths out.

Moving the feather further up she starts circling it over the brunette's stiff buds loving the reaction she gets when she sees Lexa arch her back seeking more, placing the feather to one side she hovers above her being mindful not to allow any contact apart from connecting their lips in a slow, desperate kiss.

Taking a moment to catch up with herself Lexa leans up into the kiss searching for more, hating the fact that not only could she not see, or move but she couldn't feel the blonde at all, she sighs as she feels Clarke pull away from the kiss, then in an instant she feels her move from the bed, 'fuck' she thinks as all of her senses go into overdrive, her core dripping, her mind swimming with nothing but Clarke and she still had no idea what was about to happen next.

"I'll be back in a minute baby" Clarke husks suddenly having an idea, walking up to their flat she gets what she needs before hastily returning to the brunette, not announcing her presence she takes an ice cube between her fingers before running over one of Lexa's stiff buds hearing her gasp at the sensation.

"fuck Clarke" she moans feeling what she assumes is ice being run over her nipple.

"yes baby" Clarke hums leaning down to her ear.

"I need you" the brunette begs, she honestly didn't know how much more she could take and Clarke was yet to touch her, the anticipation being all too much.

"I'm right here baby" Clarke whispers, moving the ice cube to her other nipple, climbing onto the bed between Lexa's thighs once again she takes the cube in her mouth before leaning down running it through Lexa's dripping wet folds.

"Clarke....fuck" Lexa moans, bucking her hips up into nothing as she feels Clarke pull away.

"mmm, so wet" Clarke hums, taking the cold cube of ice she runs it over the brunette's exposed clit before dropping down pushing it inside Lexa's fluttering walls with her fingers gently moving in and out. 

Leaning over to the table Clarke takes the strapless strap-on, inserting into herself, she leans down running her tongue through the brunette's soaked core lapping up the taste of the woman she loves so much, feeling Lexa buck her hips furiously she could tell she was close and as much as she wanted to hear her scream that wasn't part of her plan.

Pulling her mouth away she smirks when she hears Lexa huff from the lack of contact, leaning forward she lines the tip of the toy at the brunette's entrance before guiding it slowly inside of her.

"Clarke...please...I need to" Lexa moans as Clarke sets a slow and steady pace.

"all in good time" the blonde whispers as she rests on her knees slowly thrusting in and out of Lexa's tight walls, she hated being this quiet, she loved the reaction she got from Lexa when she talked dirty, but she also knew she had to keep quiet to add to the anticipation, thrusting in and out slowly a few more times she could see Lexa's body start to tense and knew she was getting close to the edge once more, pulling out completely she hears Lexa moan once again at the lack of contact, she leans back untying the leg restraints, without saying a word she flips the brunette over onto her front, "on your knees baby" she husk still not allowing any physical contact, fully aware of how much it would be driving Lexa insane.

Doing as told, her hands still tied above her head Lexa gets on all fours, expecting to be taken from behind she was shocked when she felt the blonde move of the bed.

Taking the dragon kiss whip in her hand Clarke strokes it over Lexa's firm arse, running it up her spine she smiles as she watches the brunette shiver, moving her way down the side of the bed she pulls the whip back slightly, "Clarke" Lexa almost begs.

"are you going to share any more of our personal life with anyone else?" she husks, ignoring the brunette plea's.

"n...no" Lexa stutters weakly.

"not fully hearing the answer even though she already knows the answer, Clarke unleashes the whip firmly onto the brunette's firm arse cheek, "I asked you a question" she repeats her voice low and demanding.

"no" Lexa moans out, one more crack of the whip and she swears she could cum.

Cracking the whip once more she smiles when she sees Lexa arch her back pushing her arse up seeking more, giving in slightly Clarke obliges with a few more cracks of the whip making she alternates so as not to make her too sore, "good and I want you to remember this the next time you think about discussing anything like that again" she husk her own peak starting to creep up on her.

"fuck....CLARKE" Lexa moans feeling her arousal run down her thighs.

"are we clear?" Clarke asks low and demanding cracking the whip once more.

"fuck...yes" the brunette moans bucking her hips into nothing.

"good" is all the blonde says before putting the whip to one side, climbing on the bed behind Lexa she snakes her arm around her waist rubbing circles over the brunette's exposed clit, she loves the sounds Lexa makes, the way she moans her name as if it were a prayer, feeling the brunette rock her hips back seeking more knowing she can feel the tip of the toy against her entrance Clarke pulls back slightly making sure there is still no contact focusing only on her exposed nub.

"Clarke please" Lexa begs, it feel like it has been forever, her body feels as if it's about to explode, the feeling of Clarke behind her but not touching her except for her massaging her clit is driving her crazy as she feels herself being brought back to the edge once more, she wonders if this is it? will Clarke finally let her cum, she soon has her answer when the blonde feels her body start to tense under her ministrations she once again pulls back, "Clarke" Lexa whines grinding her hips back searching for something, anything that will give her some relief, her prayers were answered it seems as she feels the blonde run the tip of the toy through her soaking wet folds, then without warning as soon as she has the toy lined up with her entrance Clarke thrusts deep inside in one fluid motion taking her breath away to the point where she literally has no words.

Snapping her hips back and forth as hard and as fast as she can Clarke sets a brutal pace working in and out of the brunette, she knows she was shocked when she entered her the way she did after hearing her gasp she was about to ask if she was ok but had her answer soon enough when she felt Lexa rock her hips back into her roughly, the filthy moans leaving her mouth filling the room, she knew this time she wouldn't be able to tease anymore, she knew she had punished the brunette, she had lost count how many times she had stopped her just as she was on the verge of hitting her high, and Clarke felt every single one of them, every time she felt Lexa tense she felt it in herself, as she felt the toy hit her own spot deep inside she knew Lexa would be feeling it tenfold after being denied release so many times.

"fuck Clarke...please" Lexa begs, she is so desperate for release she felt almost embarrassed, grinding her hips back hard, graciously accepting everything the blonde gave her she could feel her body start to tense once more and prayed to whoever was listening that Clarke would finally allow her to cum, then she hears it, the words she has been craving all night.

"cum for me baby" Clarke pants out and the moan that leaves the brunette's mouth was divine, she didn't care for the reason, be it because she was finally going to cum or because she was on the edge or even because of how she was being fucked senseless and Clarke would give anything to hear it again, snaking her arm around her waist she starts rubbing her clit furiously, trying desperately not to lose her pace as she continue's to thrust in and out with vigour, "it's ok, cum for me, I want you to cum, I wanna hear you baby" she husks, a swift turn of the tables and now she was the one begging, begging for Lexa to cum, begging for her to be as loud as she could, then within a few seconds she felt like all her Christmas's had come at once, the sounds leaving the brunette's mouth were like nothing she had ever heard before, she revelled in everything that was Lexa and the sound of her, just when she thought it couldn't get any better she felt the full force of the brunette's high hit her as every drop of Lexa's arousal squirted out hitting her hard, not being able to help the moan that leaves her own mouth she thrusts in and out harder and faster, she knows she should be helping the brunette down from her high but she wanted more, moving her hand away from Lexa's now sensitive clit she grips her waist hard with one hand knowing it would bruise, the other she moves up to her shoulder using both as extra leverage as she impaled Lexa harder and faster each time.

"jesus....fuck....Clarke" Lexa screams still not being down from her first high, not expecting Clarke to carry on although she knows she should know better than that, she quickly feels her second high creep up on her, her entire body feeling like it were on fire, her body starts to tense as she feels the blonde giving her literally everything she has.

"fuck...baby....oh....fuck" Clarke moans as her own climax starts to hit, she wants to cum but she also wants to wait for Lexa, "fuck....I need....you...to...cum...with....me" she struggles with the grueling pace she has set, leaning forward she uses the hand on the brunette's shoulder to release the ties from around her wrists, feeling Lexa rest her hands on the bed after she watches her quickly remove the blindfold, she moves her hand back up gripping back on the brunette's shoulder as she continue's thrusting into her.

"shit....fuck....oh....Clarke...I'm....yes..." Lexa moans as her second high hits full force, feeling another gush of wetness leave her as she is once again squirting her arousal all over the blonde behind her.

"yes...fuck...yes...I...love...how..you...always..cum..so...hard...for...me" Clarke stutters out between thrusts, the sounds of the brunette mixed with the feeling of her slick heat gushing over her once more sends her flying over the edge as her walls clench around the slick toy inside of her, her own wetness dripping down her thighs as she came hard.

Feeling Lexa fall forward onto the bed Clarke has no choice but to fall with her, resting herself up on her elbows trying to keep as much of her weight of as she could knowing the brunette was still trying to catch her breath as her body started to calm, "you ok baby?" Clarke asks softly in her ear, not receiving a response she slowly slides the toy out from Lexa before removing it from herself throwing it on the table beside them, "baby" she whispers, moving to lay by the side of the brunette as she slowly sees her eyes flutter open, "there you are" she whispers softly running her fingers over the brunette's cheek.

"hey" Lexa breaths out weakly feeling completely exhausted.

"hey, you ok?" the blonde tries again.

"I don't know, my body feels like it's on fire and I can't feel my legs and I feel like I'm shivering" she rasps feeling like she has razor blades stuck in her throat.

"you're not shivering baby, it's the aftershocks still" Clarke offers softly.

"what did you just do to me?" Lexa mumbles.

"I thought I just made you cum" Clarke answers dryly.

"you have made me cum loads, that was...I don't even know what that was" the brunette sighs.

"intense" Clarke answers with a small smile earning her a small sleepy nod from Lexa.

After laying there for some time the aftershocks had finally worn off Clarke starts to move in the bed, "do you think you can make it upstairs" she asks softly.

"I don't know" the brunette sleepily answers.

"well, we can either go upstairs and get into our nice new bed, or you stay here while I go let Kujo out and grab some stuff from upstairs" Clarke offers.

"our bed" Lexa groans.

After making it halfway up the stairs Clarke can't stand to see the brunette struggle any longer, "come here baby" she says softly, picking her up, Lexa's legs wrapped tightly around her waist she makes her way up the stairs, entering the flat, Kujo going mad that they have finally come home she takes the brunette straight into the bedroom placing her gently on the bed, "I'm gonna let our psycho dog out, when I come back I'll bring in some munchies and some drink" she says softly placing a kiss on Lexa's lips after seeing her nod weakly.

After letting the dog out, Clarke as promised returns with munchies and drinks, "the next place we buy will not have stairs, I'm not fucking carrying you up the stairs everytime you can't walk" she jokes, sitting on the bed next to the brunette who is now sitting up with a wide smile on her face.

"the next place we get, you have something you wanna tell me?" she asks with a smirk.

"not yet, I'm just saying, I mean we're not gonna be living here forever." Clarke says simply shrugging her shoulders.

"good to know." Lexa says with an even bigger smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you all enjoy, apologies for any mistakes.  
> Thank you all so much for reading, I can't believe how many hits and kudos this has now.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you all think.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets ready for her exhibition but will her past come back to haunt her?.  
> Lexa has a serious conversation with Raven while Octavia sets about talking some sense into Clarke, but will it work?.

The next morning Clarke woke up with the widest smile on her face, probably the biggest she has ever had, the night before had been amazing, it always was with Lexa but last night was on a whole other level, she knew the rest of the day and that evening was going to be stressful but she didn't care, she was happy, she finally had everything she wanted and now, on one of the most important nights of her life she gets to share it with the most important person in her life.

Leaning forward she presses soft kisses along Lexa's shoulder, along her neck until she hears the brunette hum, pushing her back further into her, "morning beautiful" she hums as Lexa turns her head slightly, green meets blue for the first time that day.

"morning" Lexa mumbles, still half asleep, "how long have you been awake?"

"not long" Clarke smiles widely, looking down at the brunette.

"why so smiley this morning? you hate mornings" Lexa asks softly.

"how could I hate mornings when I get to wake up to you? I just don't particularly like waking up" the blonde chuckles into Lexa's neck.

"can't we stay like this forever" the brunette sighs, intertwining her fingers with Clarke's that are wrapped around her tightly.

"I wish we could baby" Clarke sighs leaning further into Lexa.

Turning into the hold so they are now face to face, Lexa leans in connecting their lips in a slow, tender kiss making Clarke moan softly into her mouth, "I love you" the blonde breaths against soft plump lips.

"I love you" Lexa sighs, resting their foreheads together, "so what's the plan for today?" she asks softly.

"I need to get my arse down to the gallery and sort out some paperwork and check to make sure everything is in order, then I need to come back and get some paperwork done in the shop, and then focus on getting ready" the blonde sighs.

"stress filled day, I hope you're gonna take some time out to stop and eat at some point?" Lexa says firmly knowing how easily the blonde gets sidetracked.

"how about we get lunch together?" Clarke asks sweetly, stroking some loose hair from the brunette's face.

"Clarke you won't have time" the brunette questions.

"I'll make time, anyway at least this way you know I'll be eating" the blonde challenges knowing how easy Lexa gives in to her.

"you make a good point, ok then we'll go get something when you get back to the shop, what time do you want me to close today?"Lexa mumbles into the blonde's neck.

"honestly, whenever you want, you can keep it closed for the day and come help me if you want and.....Lex" Clarke tries only to lose her train of thought when she feels Lexa trailing her tongue along her neck working her way down her collarbone.

"mmm" Lexa hums.

"baby....we..." the blonde tries again as Lexa takes a nipple in her mouth, as much as she knows she should stop she can't help but arch into her more, her hands gripping tightly into dark waves keeping her head in place.

Running her hand down the expanse of the blonde's frame Lexa moans into her chest the minute she runs her fingers through Clarke's wet folds, she knew they had to get up and get ready but the pull Clarke had over her she couldn't stop herself.

KNOCK KNOCK

"fuck...just...just ignore it baby" Clarke pleads as she feels Lexa tease at her entrance.

KNOCK KNOCK

"FUCK" Clarke moans only not in the way she wanted.

"to be continued?" Lexa says softly raising her head as green meets blue.

"I don't know if I can wait that long" the blonde huffs.

"I'll get the door" Lexa says with a smirk, loving the effect she has on her fiancee.

Walking to the front door Lexa can't help but chuckle as she hears the blonde huffing and grumbling something she can't quite make out, although knowing Clarke, it would be something about not being able to cum, or about always being interrupted.

"yo green eyes, where's blondie?" Raven booms walking through the front door.

"she's getting dressed, and you're here because?" Lexa questions, not expecting the company.

"charming, I've actually come to offers my assistance to you, seeing as you're going to be in the shop all day on your own" Raven offers seriously.

"oh ok" the brunette mumble's.

"you could sound a bit more enthusiastic" Raven quips.

"I might have fucking known it would be you " Clarke groans walking into the living room.

"well this is fucking perfect, I come over here to offer my services and this is the thanks I get." Raven says waving her arms in the air.

"help with what?" Clarke asks curiously.

"help green eyes in the shop while you're sorting out the gallery" Raven answers before clocking on to why Clarke was so grumpy, "oh I interrupted didn't I?" she chuckles.

"not funny Rae" the blonde groans again.

"better get that sorted before tonight or its gonna be a disaster" Raven jokes.

"fuck off" the blonde growls.

"just stating a fact, a horny Griffin does not make for a very nice Griffin is all I'm saying" Raven quips.

"she kinda has a point" Lexa chimes.

"well then YOU had better do something about it" Clarke grumbles before walking back into the bedroom ignoring them both.

An hour or so later all three had had breakfast, Clarke made her way to the gallery while Lexa and Raven made their way down to the shop, there had been an awkward silence at breakfast and Lexa was struggling to put her finger on exactly what it was but she had an uneasy feeling.

After a couple more hours, the shop hitting it's first quiet spell of the day Raven and Lexa decided to take a break a grab a coffee, it hadn't gone unnoticed by Lexa how quiet Raven had been during the morning either.

"so" Raven starts, "about tonight?"

"what about it?" Lexa asks confusion written all over her face.

"it's a big night" Raven says simply.

"I'm aware" the brunette answers still confused as to where this was going.

"look I'm just gonna come out and say it" Raven starts, "tonight is gonna go one of two ways for Clarke" she says simply.

"ok?" Lexa questions.

"listen, this is the first time Clarke has shown any of her work or been in the art world since Finn" Raven state's matter of fact.

"I know, but I'm not following?" Lexa says still confused.

"you know what Finn did" Raven says before pausing, "that wasn't all he did, he treated her like shit, he made her feel like shit, he cheated on her and made her feel like it was her fault, my point is, tonight will either go really well and give her a chance to move on, or the past will come back and hit her hard" Raven finishes looking at the brunette for some kind of a reaction.

"I...I didn't know, I mean I knew about the baby but I didn't know about that" Lexa says slightly in shock.

"that's because Clarke likes to make out that that part of it doesn't matter to her, and Clarke doesn't deal well with this kind of thing, her go-to place is to have sex and lots of it but that was before you, when it didn't mean anything and she could escape, now I don't know how she will deal with it, it may not even be an issue but you should know that it might be, and if it is you just need to be patient" Raven says softly.

"so is that why you came here to help today?" Lexa asks suspiciously still trying to take everything in.

"yes, and O is with Clarke" she says with a smirk.

"so how come I got you?" the brunette asks with a smirk.

"I can go off people very quickly you know?, but you got me because, as much as me and Clarke are like sisters, there comes a point when she just needs to have some sense slapped into her" Raven answers seriously.

"meaning?" Lexa asks with a frown.

"meaning Octavia hits harder than I do" Raven answers with a chuckle.

"so what do I do? I mean me and Clarke always talk everything through, and I...I can't believe she didn't tell me about that" Lexa sighs dropping her shoulders.

"like I said, she thinks it doesn't affect her compared to what happened with the baby but it does, all of it affected her she just won't admit to that, like I said you just need to be patient with her, if she gets snappy just try and ignore it, you never know she may even talk to you about herself" Raven says softly.

Lexa merely nods her response still trying to take everything, hoping that Clarke would talk to her at some point if it all got too much, she also knows why she had a bad feeling about today and why there was an awkward silence over breakfast.

At the gallery Clarke was sorting out some of the last pieces of her artwork when Octavia walked in, she sighed and shook her head knowing instantly why she was there.

"Clarke, all good?" Octavia asks from the bottom of the ladder.

"yes O, all good" Clarke says simply.

"so, you looking forward to tonight?" Octavia asks cautiously.

"yup" the blonde answers.

"Clarke" Octavia says firmly.

"yes O, I'm looking forward to tonight, I'm also looking forward to getting out of here so I can go and get some lunch, what I'm not looking forward to is the conversation that I know you came here for" she answers stepping down from the ladder, folding her arms over her chest.

"Clarke come on, you can't tell me that nothing is playing on your mind, tonight is a big night in more ways than one" Octavia starts.

"it is and I'm fine, so if you wanna help, then help me sort this shit out, coz I'm not having this conversation" Clarke says firmly.

'tonight is gonna go well' Octavia thinks to herself before sending a text to Raven.

An hour or so later Clarke was on her way back to meet Lexa for lunch, Raven had already told Lexa how things had gone with Octavia so she was expecting the worst, that was until Clarke walked into the shop.

"hey baby" Clarke smiles walking over to the brunette giving her a quick kiss.

"hey yourself" Lexa hums returning the kiss.

"you ready to go?" the blonde asks sweetly.

"lemme just grab my jacket" Lexa answers, glancing over to Raven who just shrugged her shoulders.

Sitting in a quiet cafe just down the road from the shop Lexa couldn't help but notice how quiet the blonde was being, treading carefully she decided to at least try and get Clarke to talk to her, "is everything ok?" she asks softly.

"everything's fine, why do you ask?" Clarke answers a little cold, she knew why Lexa was asking, if Octavia had turned up for her it was obvious that Raven had spoken to Lexa.

"I...you just seem a little off today, I just thought maybe something was bothering you, maybe about the gallery?" she tries again.

"nope, all good here" Clarke answers not quite meeting the brunette's eye.

"would you tell me if there was something wrong?" Lexa tries once more deciding to drop the subject.

"mmm" the blonde hums unconvincingly.

Deciding it was best to let the subject lay for now Lexa went back to eating her lunch, she wasn't sure how to approach the subject anymore, she knows Raven had told her to be patient but she also didn't want to sit back and do nothing.

Later that afternoon Lexa had closed the shop, Raven had gone home to start getting ready so Lexa made her way upstairs to do the same, walking into the bedroom she could hear the shower running, walking into the bathroom she could see the blonde was still in the shower, "do you want some company" she asks softly.

"always" Clarke hums from the other side of the shower curtain.

Stepping inside Lexa's breath caught in her throat as it always did when she was with the blonde, more so when she was naked, as if reading her mind Clarke turned to face her, greeting her with a small smile, "hey" she whispers.

"hey" Lexa says softly before bringing their lips together in a slow kiss, it wasn't long before she deepened the kiss hearing Clarke moan in her mouth spurring her on, moving them back so the blonde was now pressed against the cold tiles Lexa grazed her fingers over the blonde's soft skin.

"Lex" Clarke sighed pulling her head back, blue met green, "I have to get.....fuck" she moaned as soon as she felt Lexa's fingers graze over her sensitive nub.

"mmm" Lexa hums.

"we...I....fuck it" the blonde moans pulling the brunette back in for a searing kiss, she knew they had to get ready, she also knew she wasn't in the right head space, but she also knew that she wanted Lexa, she had since before they had been interrupted that morning.

Dropping her head down to suck on the blonde's pulse point Lexa runs her fingers through wet folds before teasing at her entrance, she felt Clarke lift one leg wrapping it around her waist allowing her better access, slipping two fingers inside she moaned into the blonde's neck as she felt her grind down on her fingers.

Bucking her hips forward, grinding down on the brunettes's fingers Clarke could already feel the heat pool between her legs, she knew she wouldn't last long, she could already feel her walls start to clamp around the skilled fingers inside of her, "fuck Lex" she moans throwing her head back hitting the wall behind her, before feeling Lexa halt her movement, "I'm ok baby don't stop" she begs grinding down on her fingers once more, "fuck baby...I'm gonna....fuck" she screams as her high hits, rocking her hips forward roughly, her body shuddering, she was silently thanking the brunette for having a tight grip on her or she would have been on the floor in seconds.

"I love you" Lexa whispers against Clarke's neck softly.

"I love you" Clarke sighs dropping her head onto Lexa's shoulder as she feels herself start to calm enough to move, moving her leg back down she nudges her shoulder making the brunette look at her, "kiss me" she pleads barely above a whisper, so Lexa does, moving forward to deepen the kiss Clarke tries to convey everything she feels into this kiss, it's needy but full of love, full of promise, she knows she needs to talk to her but she doesn't know how so she hopes that right now, in this moment Lexa understands everything she is trying to say, pulling back she waits for the brunette's eyes to flutter open as they both catch their breath, green meets blue, taking a moment Clarke stares intensely into the forest green eyes she loves so much, thinking about what she was going to say she never realised how long they had been standing there just gazing into each other's eyes until she felt the water run cold, "fuck" she groans as the cold water cascaded down her back the moment now passed, " we should get ready" she sighs, mentally kicking herself for not being able to find the words she needed.

"we should" Lexa sighs as she watches the blonde get out of the shower.

An hour and a half later the car had arrived to pick them up, turning to look at each other once more before leaving, both stood there speechless, both taking in the sight of each other, "you look perfect" Clarke breaths out taking in her toned frame, a long black silk dress, a single slit up one side, black heels, smokey eye makeup, her hair left down with a few braids keeping her hair off her face, Clarke was wearing Lexa's favourite colour, a red knee length dress hugging her amazing curves in all the right places, a pair of open toed heels, her makeup lightly done, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail with a few strands hanging loose.

"as do you" Lexa says with a small smile, leaning in to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

"shall we" Clarke asks softly, pulling away before turning to the door

The car journey had been quiet, not extremely awkward but just enough to make Lexa feel on edge, she felt like she was in limbo, she knew how Clarke felt about her, but in this moment she didn't know what exactly Clarke was feeling about anything else and that was what worried her, she nearly always knew what was going on with her.

"Clarke however, was a bundle of nerves, it was the first time showing her work to anyone in a long time, not to mention it was the first time she had shared this side of her world with anyone since Finn, she was scared, she was worried, all day thoughts about her past had been slowly creeping in, in fact the only time they weren't there was when she was with Lexa in the shower, and right now she felt as if her head was going to explode, either that or she was going to have a heart attack, she chanced a fleeting glances in the brunette's direction and instantly she felt calmer, but not calm enough to shake these feelings off that she had been having all day.

Stepping out of the car Clarke waited for Lexa holding her hand out, as soon as Lexa took the offered hand she felt herself relax instantly, walking inside they were greeted with a room full of people looking at them, they could see to the side of them their parents and the gang were eagerly waiting for them when Clarke looked up and spotted Marcus Kane walking over, "evening Ladies, you're looking amazing, Clarke I have a couple of people I would like to introduce you to" He says with a warm smile.

"I'll be right there" she smile's softly before turning her attention to the brunette, she wasn't expecting to be pulled away so soon, not even having the chance to greet their family and friends properly.

"it's fine, you go, I'll go say hi to everyone and let them know you've been called away" the brunette smiles softly.

"you sure? I can ask him to wait" the blonde offers.

"no, it's fine, you go this is where you need to be" Lexa says with a soft smile before pecking her on the lips softly.

"I'll see you soon" Clarke mumbles smiling into the kiss before it was over all too soon.

Lexa made her way over tho their family and friends, noticing the curious looks she was getting from Raven and Octavia, "everything ok?" Raven asks quietly.

Lexa merely shrugs her shoulders hoping that would be enough for Raven to go on and not push the subject in front of their parents, after talking with everyone for a few minutes her mother ushered her to a few of her friends she knew in the art world, she hoped it would be good for Clarke in the future if she had some connections, she knew Clarke and her mother had planned to visit a gallery where Indra had promised to introduce Clarke to some of her other friends but there was no harm in trying to gain some more right?.

Clarke had been making her way around with Marcus, being introduced to a few new faces that had been up and coming in the art world, and some old faces she had met before, she was finding it hard to take her eyes off her fiancee and keep her head in the game, smiling politely, taking the business cards offered to her she looked around and noticed how many people were actually looking at her work, she was amazed, Lexa had told her it was amazing but she also knew the brunette was bias, she could draw a stick man and Lexa would think it was amazing, with a small smile on her lips she looks around for Lexa, noticing she was talking to someone she took another glass of champagne and headed towards her fiancee.

Lexa had been talking to the same guy for the last twenty minutes, her mother had introduced them then had to rush off to take a work call, standing there listening to him talk she was bored, she likes art, she likes Clarke's art, anything beyond she had no idea, smiling in all the right places she glances around in search of Clarke, seeing the back of the blonde she takes a moment to take in her form before focusing back on 'Miller' she thinks he said his name was trying not to be rude, out of the corner of her eye she sees Clarke start to walk over to her as he offers her his business card.

A blur, that was all Clarke could see, stopping dead in her tracks as she watches some guy hand his card to Lexa she felt like she couldn't breath, her vision blurred, images flashing through her mind, Finn mingling at her art exhibitions, Finn flirting with anything female that had a pulse, Finn taking business cards for his future conquests, it was the smashing of glass at her feet that pulled her out of herself, looking down she now realised the glass was hers before she sees all eyes on her, "I....I'll go get something to clean that up" she rushes out before turning on her heel in the opposite direction of everyone else, not sparing a glance at her fiancee.

Walking into the kitchen she rests her hands on the counter taking a moment get herself together, catching her breath her vision finally back in focus she hears someone walk through the door behind her, she didn't need to look to know who it was, she always knew when Lexa was near her.

"I'm fine" Clarke says coldly without giving the brunette a chance to speak.

"Clarke you're anything but fine, what was that out there and don't tell me nothing, you have been weird all day" Lexa says firmly.

"I said I'm fine, I dropped my glass that's all" Clarke says finally turning to face the brunette yet not looking her in the eye.

"Clarke" Lexa tries again.

"Lex...don't" Clarke says coldly.

Taking a chance Lexa steps forward into the blonde's space, when Clarke makes no sign of moving she steps forward once more cupping her cheeks before bringing their lips together, it wasn't long before she felt Clarke deepen the kiss, it was heated and desperate and not what Lexa had in mind but she went with it, pushing forward she presses Clarke's back against the counter moaning in her mouth as soon as their bodies are flush together, taking Clarke's hand in hers she guides it to the slit in her dress before she feels the blonde cup her sex, before she could move any further she feels Clarke pull her hand away.

"no" Clarke breaths out pulling away.

"no?" Lexa questions.

"I told you I won't do angry sex with you, not then not now" Clarke says firmly as her eyes once again turn cold.

"how is it angry sex if there is nothing wrong?" Lexa questions.

"I'm not doing this" the blonde says pulling away completely, that was all the response she got, as she watches Clarke walk to the door.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME CLARKE"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy, please feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she stay or will she go? will Clarke open up or will she shut Lexa out? the conclusion.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME CLARKE" 

She was trying to keep her voice firm but it came out as more as a plea, it seemed to have the desired effect either way as she sees Clarke stop dead in her tracks, she knew no matter how cold and closed off Clarke was, there was still some of her there that was still feeling something, if there wasn't she would have taken Lexa then and there but she didn't, she knew she could get through to the blonde if she could get her to stay long enough for her to listen, "I'm not him" she says barely above a whisper, that was the moment Clarke turned to face her, her eyes glassed over trying to hold back her tears, Lexa swears that her heart shattered into a million pieces in that moment, she chanced taking a step forward only for the blonde to step back.

"Clarke" she whispers trying once more.

"I can't Lex" Clarke says weakly.

"you can't what?" Lexa asks softly.

"do this" she answers simply, still giving nothing away apart from the tears in her eyes.

"what do you mean this?" the brunette asks now feeling more confused than ever.

"what do you want me to say?" Clarke answers her tone now back to being as cold as before.

"something, anything, just talk to me"

"and say what? how fucked up I am? how I feel like shit for how I'm acting right now? how when I saw you take that business card from that guy I didn't see flashbacks of all the times I watched Finn do the exact same thing? how me putting everything I had into my art made him feel like he needed to go elsewhere? and I know...I know you're not him, but it doesn't change the fact that it happened, it doesn't change the fact that I had my art then and it fucked everything up and I have art now and everything is still being fucked up, if not by that then by the way I was made to feel about it, I love art....so fucking much and to be back in it, I thought it would feel amazing but it doesn't, not after seeing that, so when I say I can't do this, I mean I can't do both" Clarke explains raising her voice, and Lexa hoped no one else could hear them.

Just the other side of the door Raven and Octavia were standing guard making sure no one could enter the kitchen, they could hear parts of the conversation but not all of it, "do you think one of us should go in?" Octavia asks.

"no fucking way, right now this is the worst I have ever seen Clarke and I never thought I would see her act this way with Lexa, but if there is one person she will listen to eventually it will be her, at least she is finally talking though" Raven says seriously.

"so what you're just gong to give it all up?" Lexa asks still trying to process the blonde's words.

"yes, I can't do both, and the way I felt just then, and the way I feel right now I don't wanna feel like that, and I can't feel that way with you" Clarke answers her voice now softening.

"Clarke listen to me, you can have both, I'm not him, I love you, and you can have both, you know I'll always support you with anything you wanna do, I just need you to be honest and talk to me" Lexa says softly, she watches the blonde take in her words before she sees her slide down against the wall behind her bringing her knees into her chest, "Clarke, I don't know the full story, only what Raven has said which was very little and what you have just told me, but you need to trust me when I say I would never do that to you, I love you, I wanna marry you, have kids with you, but we both need to be happy in ourselves to be able to do that, and be able to move forward but we can't move forward if you're still holding back and not telling me everything, or shutting yourself down" Lexa says calmly as she moves to sit next to the blonde, still allowing her space.

"I....threw everything I had into my work, Finn also said he would support me, he also said he wasn't cheating on me, yet every time we were out or at a function he would roam around trying to get as many numbers as he could for his next conquest, then use the excuse that he had to word late at the office, then all of a sudden it was my fault because I never paid him enough attention, I think that's part of the reason he said I could never look after my baby because my work was more important than anything else, the truth was I cut down my hours to spend with him but he was never there, he was always out with his conquests, usually ones he had met through me, I just....either the art world is cursed or I am, but clearly I can't do both with this part of my life, I don't want this feeling like I'm going to lose you, or having the thoughts of what he did slapping me in the face, so I would rather give it all up and just have you" she chokes trying to hold back her tears.

"babe, listen to me, you are strong, what he did was because he was weak and he didn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve the shit on your shoe, but by giving all this up he wins, he is still affecting your life, the best way to deal with it, is don't shut me out firstly, secondly actually deal with what he did so you can move past it, and thirdly accept that you can do both, the art world loves you, I love you, I don't see the problem when everyone loves you, I mean of course I love you the most, but that also means I'm not going anywhere Clarke, I thought I nearly lost when that car hit you, do you really think I would be so stupid as to lose you for real? I mean seriously, you need to trust me and you need to trust that I will always put you and 'US' first." Lexa says firmly.

"I do trust you, I trust you with my life" Clarke says with certainty.

"so why go through all of this when all you had to do was talk to me? why walk away from me?" the brunette questions.

"Lex...I trust you with my life, I trust you with everything, the most important thing I have. I wasn't even seeing you when it happened I was seeing Finn's face, it was like I went back in time, I know you would never cheat on me or hurt me, but in that moment it wasn't you, and I know I should have spoken to you, but honestly until that point I hadn't realised just how much it had got to me, it just kind of crept up on me" Clarke says softly her eyes now meeting Lexa's, green meets blue.

"and what is the most important thing you have Clarke?" the brunette asks softly.

"I trust you with this" she whispers while taking Lexa's hand placing over her heart, "this is what I protect the most and you're the only one I trust with it, It's also why I can't do art anymore, I can't take that risk of losing you" she says softly.

"Clarke you can do both" Lexa says softly.

"I don't wanna have to think about what he did, and I don't wanna be worrying about what if you do the same, I know you're not him, but I don't wanna think that way, and I will always choose you" Clarke whispers out, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"at least promise me you will think about it, and promise me you will talk to me when something is bothering you, and even if you give up art, you still need to find a way to move past what he did, what about when we try for a baby? that could trigger something and we could be back to where we are right now, and honestly you shouldn't have to give up something that you love because of what he did, I will support you no matter what you choose, just make the choice for the right reasons" Lexa says softly.

"so what now?" Clarke whispers.

"now I think we take a minute, then we go back out there so you can see just how much everyone loves you and you can see just how good your work is" the brunette answers with a soft smile.

Dropping her legs down from in front her chest Clarke takes Lexa's hand pulling her into her lap so the brunette is straddling her, "I'm sorry" she whispers against her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"you don't need to be sorry you just need to talk to me next time is bothering you" Lexa whispers her arms wrapping around the blonde's neck.

"I didn't realise it was bothering me until it was too late" Clarke answers weakly while raising her head, blue meets green.

"well now we know and now we can deal with it together" the brunette answers sweetly cupping the blonde's cheeks.

Clarke leans in resting their foreheads together sighing deeply, she was struggling in this moment, before she realised what it was, need, she needed Lexa, she felt it after the accident, but this was something else, something much stronger and it scared her, she had never needed anyone in her life, after the accident she needed to be close to the brunette, but now she realised she needed her to get through this, whatever this was, "I need you" she says barely above a whisper.

"I'm here, you have me" Lexa answers softly running her thumb over the blonde's cheek.

"no, I mean....I need you with me, I can't go out there or do any of this without you" Clarke tries to explain, her voice close to breaking once more.

Lexa nods her response before bringing Clarke's lips to hers hoping to convey everything she wanted to say, it was soft and slow as she felt Clarke melt into it, tongue's moving together in a slow dance, neither trying to fight for dominance or control, they didn't realise how long they were in the moment before they heard Raven and Octavia walk into the kitchen, "all ok out here?" Raven asks softly, which for a moment shocked the blonde knowing she hardly ever heard Raven talk that way.

"we are" Lexa answers not taking her eyes away from the blonde's.

"ok, well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there is shit loads of fancy pricks in suits all looking for Miss Griffin, and I couldn't exactly say she was sat on the floor in the kitchen with her fiancee straddling her lap and their tongue's in each others mouth, so if you wouldn't mind" Raven says sounding more like herself.

"oh and the parents are looking for you, I reckon if you mess your hair up a bit, drop a strap on your dress you could pass with the 'just been fucked look' oh, maybe smudge your lippy a bit that could work" Octavia adds.

"and back to reality" Clarke groans.

"we'll give you two a minute then you better get your arse's back out here, I'm not holding them off forever" Raven chimes as they walk out leaving the pair on their own once more.

Standing up Lexa holds her hand out for the blonde who takes it immediately, standing in front of each other they both took a moment to gather themselves, "why was you taking his card anyway?" Clarke now asks thinking back to what had brought her world crashing down around her.

"oh, my mum introduced us, he's is a client of hers, he's in the art world and has a lot of connections she thought he would be good for you to know, but you were busy so she introduced him to me" Lexa answers with a small smile holding the card out to the blonde.

"thank you, and I'm sorry" Clarke whispers looking into forest green eyes.

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to go out there and do what you do best and see how good you are" the brunette says with a wide smile.

"trust me, this is not what I do best" Clarke says with a half smirk.

"there she is" the brunette says with a smirk of her own, "maybe when we get home you can show me exactly what it is you do best?"

"let's get this over with" the blonde says with a nod and a small smile, she knows she has to sort her head out, but for now she just wants to get this night over with and go home with her fiancee. Taking Lexa's hand in her own, holding on with a vise-like grip in this moment never wanting to let go, they step outside and were greeted by their parents throwing questions at them left and right.

"I'm fine I just...it all got a bit much and I started to panic." she says not wanting any of them to know the real reason.

"Clarke, why didn't you come get me?" Abby asks softly.

"I'm fine, Lexa was with me." she says with a small smile squeezing the brunette's hand.

"if you're sure?" Jake questions with a curious look, he knows his daughter and knows there is something more but decides not to push.

"did Lexa give you Miller's card? I would have introduced you myself but I couldn't find you then I had to take a business call" Indra asks looking between the two.

"umm, yeah she did, I'll go talk to him in a minute, I just need to go get a drink." Clarke says her mouth feeling like the Sahara desert.

"oh and we cleaned up the broken glass" Bellamy says walking over to the group, "where have you been? we haven't seen you all night" he asks curiously.

"umm, just been getting introduced to some new faces" Clarke answers trying to keep her voice strong.

"shall we go mingle?" Lexa asks softly looking at the blonde with a warm smile.

They spent the next hour or so walking around mingling with as many as they could, Clarke was starting to feel better in herself, it helped that Lexa was by her side and never left her once, they held hands the entire time, they exchanged the occasional nod to Raven and Octavia, them being the only ones that knew the truth, Lexa was feeling better now that the blonde had spoken to her but she still had mixed feelings, she didn't want Clarke to give up a part of herself through fear of losing her, she knew she would never leave her no matter what, her heart ached at the thought of what Clarke had been through and what she was still going through because of Finn, but she knew she had to wait and let Clarke come to the realisation that she was going nowhere in her own time, Clarke had to move past her doubts and fears and Lexa would be there with her every step of the way.

As the night was drawing to a close the guests had started to leave when they spotted Marcus walking in their direction, "tonight was a massive success, every one of your paintings has been sold" he says with a wide smile.

"are you serious?" Clarke asks shock written all over her face.

"I am, the last painting has just been sold, I've had many ask when your next exhibition will be, they're all looking forward to seeing more of your work Clarke." he says still smiling widely.

"oh ummm" she stutters.

"what she means is thank you and as soon as she has some idea of when that might be she will give you a call." Lexa says stepping in.

"well I hope it's soon, I can see you're clearly in shock so I'll leave you to it, just don't leave it so long this time" he says softly before walking away.

"Lex" Clarke says turning to the brunette.

"what? I never said you would definitely be doing it, but you did promise you would think about, it gives you time" Lexa says firmly.

"fine" Clarke huffs.

"don't huff at me, tonight was a success, all of your work has been sold, the people love you and your work, yes we had a bump in the road but look...still here, still standing, still together." Lexa says with a wide smile.

"I guess" the blonde sighs.

"so fucking stubborn" Lexa groans.

"you love me anyway" Clarke counters with a small smile.

"always" the brunette whispers before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"maybe I can do both, just not yet" Clarke whispers against soft plump lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy, I know Clarke has acted badly but I promise she will try and make it up to Lexa.  
> Apologies for any mistake.  
> 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter.  
> Some smut.  
> The pair talk things through and make some big decisions.

"Lexa.....fuck" Clarke moans grinding down on the slender fingers inside of her.

The pair had been home for about half an hour, what had started out as soft touches and gentle kisses soon turned into something more needy and full of want, they hadn't even bothered taking their clothes off., sitting on the sofa Clarke straddling Lexa, her dress hitched up to her waist, Lexa was thrusting deep inside the blonde's tight walls. Lexa knew they still had things to talk about but right now she needed Clarke, she needed to feel her.

"fuck...baby....wait" Clarke whispers gripping the brunette's wrist halting her movements.

"Clarke" Lexa breaths out, looking into Clarke's eyes confusion written all over her face.

"I....not like this" the blonde sighs cupping Lexa's face with her free hand, the look on her face telling her she didn't understand, "I don't want to fuck" Clarke breaths out, bringing their lips together softly, "take me to bed baby" she whispers against her lips.

Understanding what the blonde was asking Lexa moves them off the sofa Picking Clarke up with her, her legs wrapped tightly around her waist, walking them to the bedroom she gently places Clarke onto the bed hovering just above her, it takes her a moment to realise the blonde's eyes are no longer dark with lust but are now back to the usual baby blue she loves so much, in that moment she feels like she can see everything Clarke is feeling causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

Moving her hand up Clarke laces her fingers in dark curls around the back of Lexa's neck before connecting their lips gently exploring her mouth with her tongue, feeling Lexa graze her fingers along her sides she moans softly at the contact, pulling away she looks into wet forest green eyes, stroking her thumb across her cheek, they stay like that for what feels like an eternity, "take this off baby" Clarke whispers softly breaking the silence, she wasn't sure how to put into words what it was she wanted she just knew she wanted to feel close to the brunette and their clothes being the offending barrier between them.

Obliging Lexa steps of the bed to remove her dress and her underwear as she watches Clarke slowly do the same, it wasn't rushed, it was slow and sensual both watching the other, taking each other in like it was the first time seeing each other this exposed, this vulnerable, when Clarke moves onto the bed Lexa takes her cue, slowly climbing her way up with her, she rests herself over the blonde as green meets blue once again.

"I need you to kiss me, I need to feel you" Clarke breaths out barely above a whisper.

Leaning down Lexa allows all her weight to rest on top of the blonde as she connects their lips, both sighing contently into it, it was everything they both needed in that moment, there was no rush, it was like the world had stopped turning and they had forever, they had all the time in the world.

Placing one hand on the back of the brunette's neck, the other resting on her cheek, Lexa followed her movements, her hands resting in the same place on the blonde, both deepening the kiss, their lips moving in sync as they sucked and nipped heatedly, both moaning softly into each other's mouths, It was Clarke who noticed it first, the knot in her stomach, the throb between her legs as she stroked the back of Lexa's neck and her cheek, the brunette doing the same to her. Feeling Lexa sucking and licking her bottom lip she arched her body into the brunette's trying to get impossibly closer to her trying to meld their bodies into one, without any warning it hit her like a tidal wave as her body started to tense, she moaned into the brunette's mouth as she felt Lexa's body react to hers before they both shuddered against one and other, opening her eyes she see the brunette with her eyes still closed, "baby....I" she sighs out with a breathy moan as she sees Lexa open her eyes, blue meets green, their bodies still a shuddering mess as they move against each other, soft moans filling the room.

"Clarke" Lexa breaths, "did we just..." 

"we did" the blonde whispers.

"have you...."

"never" the blonde says instantly knowing what she was going to ask.

"that was...."

"intense, amazing, epic" Clarke sighs happily.

 

The following morning they both woke with wide smile on their faces as they lay facing each other, "good morning" Clarke says softly stroking some loose hair away from the brunette's face.

"it is" Lexa answers softly, "Clarke..." she starts.

"we don't baby." Clarke says softly.

"you don't even know what I was going to say." Lexa says eyes wide.

"I do, and we don't need to talk about it"

"Clarke!" the brunette says firmly.

"baby, you were right, I should have spoken to you, and I know you're not him, and I'm sorry for the way I acted, I promise I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you" she whispers, running her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"you don't need to, I know you didn't mean to act the way you did, I just hope that next time you talk to me first.....so what about...." Lexa starts once more.

"I will, like I said I never see it coming it just happened but I promise next time something is bothering me or I feel uneasy about something I will talk to you, and I am ging to do it"

"ok, firstly that's all I want is for you to talk to me and secondly can you stop doing that?" the brunette huffs trying to hide her smile.

"stop what?" Clarke asks innocently.

"reading my fucking mind" Lexa says her smile creeping through.

"it's not like I can help it" the blonde smiles, pulling Lexa on top of her.

"so...." Lexa tries again.

"I'm going to have a look around for galleries, but I have one condition?" Clarke says with a smile.

"Clarke." Lexa says sternly giving the blonde a pointed look, "and what is this condition you speak off?" she asks through laughter due the blonde tickling her sides, "Clar...Clarke...stop" she groans.

"ok, ok, I'll stop" the blonde chuckles at the flushed brunette on top of her, "ok, so my condition is...that you do everything with me" she says with a nervous smile.

"as in?" Lexa asks curiously.

"as in...help me find a location, help me set everything up, help with the promotion, I want you involved as much as you can be, and I want you there with me at every exhibition, not as a guest or plus one who mingles while you wait for me, but as my future wife and business partner....if you don't want to it's fine, I will still do it, I just....would rather start this new chapter of my life with you, our next chapter, and it's not because I think you're like him, I know you're not, and I know you would never do anything to hurt me, I might not be over what he did, but I know you and I trust you...with everything" she says a little apprehensively.

"I...are you sure?" the brunette asks a little taken aback.

"I am, I know you don't know much about the art world but you know a lot about business and apparently a lot about me and clearly the only one that can talk sense into me when I need it" Clarke says smiling softly.

"well, when you put it like that" Lexa smiles wide at the blonde below her.

"Is that a yes?"

Without giving a verbal response Lexa leans down connecting their lips together, before things can get heated Clarke pulls back knowing she has one more thing she wanted to talk about.

"I um...was also thinking depending on the space we find that maybe we could get somewhere big enough and convert it or maybe look around for a house?" she asks sheepishly.

"a what?" the brunettes asks her jaw hanging, "Clarke can we afford that? I mean...."

"we can, you forget I have a lot in a savings account, plus the takings from this place is money in the back as I own it outright, plus the money from the sale of all my paintings, but if we moved we could rent the flat out which would up the profit" she answers simply.

"well it sounds like a god plan but we only just decorated" the brunettes counters.

"we did, but we can also decorate our new place, maybe even had some red in the bedroom." she counters with a wink.

"you're such a tease" Lexa smirks, "ok fine, but now I have a condition" Lexa counters.

"ok name it?"

"you don't pay for everything, I also have money in savings, plus the money my dad pays in so I'm not exactly broke either, so if we do this we do it together" Lexa says firmly.

"seal it with a kiss" Clarke smirks.

She was just about to lean up when Lexa stopped her, "one more thing." she says looking down at a confused blonde.

"okay?"

"we set a date for the wedding." she says simply.

Without another word, Clarke crash's their lips together sealing the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy, apologise for it being such a short chapter and apologise for any mistakes.  
> 


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time jump, Lexa is a tease, and plans are starting to be made for their future.  
> Sorry this chapter is so short, I will try and post another later today, hope you all enjoy.

It had been a couple of weeks since the exhibition, things had been going well. Clarke had stuck to her part of the agreement and had been painting more, leaving Lexa to run the shop, they had been looking for properties to buy for the new art gallery with potential living space, they had also set a date for the wedding and was having a get together with everyone that coming weekend. 

Both were feeling confident about the new chapter they were about to start together but they knew they had to get the trial of Finn and Niylah over with before they could truly move on neither wanting it hanging over their heads if either one were found not guilty.

Indra had been around more often than not talking them through what to expect at the trial, what line of questions they would likely have to answer and how long the trial would potentially last for, given the fact that they had both already given statements to the police, they were expecting things from their side to be relatively straight forward.

Clarke and Indra had met as agreed and had taken time out to go and visit a couple of Indra's friend's art galleries, allowing Clarke to gain a few more contacts, she also found out that one of her paintings that had been sold was brought by Indra herself.

Lexa, when she wasn't running the shop had been spending more time with her father, he seemed to be doing ok although she could notice a significant difference in him although Abby had said that for now it was nothing serious to worry about and it was expected at this stage.

Considering everything that had been going on over the last couple of weeks the pair had tried to spend as much time together as they could, although some days proving to be more difficult than others, considering everything that had happened at the exhibition they had moved past that night, Clarke had been more open about what had happened when she was with Finn telling Lexa everything, even the parts she didn't think were that important, it was safe to say there were no more secrets between them, as promised Clarke told Lexa whenever anything was wrong or when she was stressed instead of bottling things up, in turn, Lexa was opening up more about how she was feeling about her dad, both realising that even though not intentionally, they had both been dealing with things on their own instead of opening up to each other, both saying that maybe what had happened at the exhibition was a blessing in disguise and allowed them both to see that there were things that needed to be talked about, regardless of how trivial they thought it was.

They had a couple of viewings booked for after Lexa shut the shop later that day, Clarke was in her usual space of late in her art room working on some more pieces, while Lexa was working in the shop, they had discussed about taking on a new member of staff to help Lexa when Clarke couldn't be around as much and decided to start advertising soon with Clarke suggesting it mainly be Lexa's decision as she would be the one working with them the most.

Walking into the shop Clarke spots Lexa in the back office. Standing there watching her do the paperwork that she herself hated so much she couldn't help but stand and stare for a moment wondering how she could have gotten so lucky, "you ok Clarke?" the brunette asks out of nowhere bringing her out of her thoughts.

"how did you....." she starts.

"you're not the only one who knows when the other is around" Lexa says with a smirk.

"funny" Clarke says shaking her head, "and I'm fine, I'm done for the day and was wondering how things were going down here?"

"ok, I've nearly finished catching up on the paperwork, the shop has been busy most of the day but the last hour or so it's been really quiet so I was gonna close early and come and see how you were getting on" she answers with a smile.

"well, in that case, I'll go lock up while you finish that" Clarke says making her way to the front door.

"babe, can you grab my phone from under the till please?" Lexa shouts to the blonde.

"so, tonight is the first night in a few that we aren't actually busy, you have any idea's on how we can occupy ourselves?" the blonde asks with a small smirk as she takes a seat on the edge of the table next to the brunette.

"I'm sure we can come up with something" Lexa answers with a smirk of her own, trailing her fingers up the inside of the blonde's thigh.

"unless you want us to be late I would suggest you don't move your hand any higher" Clarke says pausing the brunette's movements.

"I'm sure we have time" Lexa counters moving her hand higher.

"we really don't" Clarke says through a shaky breath.

"are you sure?" the brunette smirks cupping the blonde's sex.

"don't ask me that" the blonde whispers, closing her eyes trying desperately not to let herself get caught in the moment.

"why?"

Clarke was about to answer when she felt lips being pressed roughly against hers, before she knew what was happening she felt her back being pressed against the desk, "fuck" she mumbles into the kiss, grabbing the brunette's hips who was now straddling her, she was about to flip them when she heard the alarm on her phone go off.

"you really set an alarm to tell you the time so we wouldn't be late?" Lexa questions pulling her lips away, smirking as she watches Clarke trying to chase her lips.

"I....yes" Clarke sighs trying to catch her breath.

"you ok?" the brunette smirks.

"fuck you"

"I was trying too until someone's alarm went off" Lexa counters.

"I told you we didn't have time but did you listen?....no, and now....now I'm horny as fuck and just as wet thanks to you" Clarke huffs trying to manoeuvre herself out from under the brunette.

"Clarke, you always set your alarm earlier than needed coz you always snooze it, which means we are not going to be late" Lexa counters.

"irrelevant now, I still have to go and view properties being worked up and wet because of you, not to mention you will be there to make it fucking worse" the blonde huffs again.

"how am I going to make it worse?" Lexa defends innocently.

"you...fuck off" Clarke huffs finally making her way out from under Lexa.

"we could always reschedule?"

"you know we can't do that" she sighs, straightening out her clothes.

"how about I make it up to you later?" Lexa asks softly pulling the blonde closer to her, she knew she wasn't actually annoyed but she also knew how grumpy a sexually frustrated Clarke could be.

"you're gonna have to go above and beyond to make up for that" she answers, gesturing the desk.

"I'm sure I can live with that" Lexa answers with a small smirk, bringing the blonde in for a chaste kiss.

"I swear to god babe we need to leave" the blonde sighs against her lips knowing if they didn't she would be pinning the brunette on the desk.

"fine" the brunette huffs.

Pulling up at the first location Clarke's jaw was almost on the floor at the sheer size of the building, she had no expectations about the inside but the outside was exactly what they was looking for.

"you ok?" Lexa asks softly noticing the look on the blonde's face.

"yeah, I just....it's huge" she answers with a wide smile.

"I know, cmon let's go." the brunette says holding her hand out for the blonde as they left the car.

The building had previously been used as warehouse space but had the potential to be converted into anything they liked with planning permission, it had plenty of open space at the front for parking, the rear had enough space to either build on or be used as a rear garden, walking inside both their jaws hanging, they take a few moments to look around, already Clarke is imagining how it would look and where everything would go.

"baby" she breathes out in awe.

"I know." Lexa says smiling, already knowing what the blonde was thinking.

"can you picture it? I mean we wouldn't need to buy a gallery and a new house, with this space we could do both, we could have the shop at the front, then we could reconstruct the wall over there to make into a downstairs area, a back door leading into what we could have as a garden, move the spiral staircase over and have that going into the loft area, we have enough space to even build an extension if we wanted to" Clarke says like a kid in a candy store, gushing at all of the possibilities.

"we could, and you see us living here for a few years? and our kids?" Lexa asks with a wide smile of her own, loving how excited Clarke was at the prospects.

"yeah, I mean....there is so much we could do if we needed to expand, and I mean we don't have to live here forever, or at all of you don't want, and this is also a quiet area with plenty of houses around so it's quite residential" she answers with a small smile.

Reality was there was no way Lexa could ever say no, not when the blonde was this excited about opening up her own gallery space, considering not more than three weeks ago she was ready to give up entirely, she also knew it would be a lot of hard work converting everything just the way they wanted it and they would also need her parents help in getting planning permission for everything they wanted to.

"so this is the one?" Lexa asks already knowing the answers.

"well yeah, I mean maybe we should still go and view the others, and we need to decide together but I have a good feeling about this place baby" Clarke answers with a wide smile.

"ok, let's follow the estate agent to the next property and go from there" Lexa says softly already knowing the property they would be buying.

After viewing the next two properties the decision was unspoken, as nice as the other properties were they both knew that the first one on the list was the one for them with the most potential.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second update.  
> The parents are round for dinner as the pair discuss their new project and Raven stops by offering her assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy, apologies for any mistakes.  
> 

After leaving the estate agent they had gotten on the phone to their parents asking them to come round for dinner that night to discuss their options and what the next move would be with planning permission.

Standing in the kitchen cooking dinner, Clarke had the widest smile on her face, the estate agent had given them 24 hours to make a decision but she knew that they didn't need the 24 hours.

"you ok babe?" Lexa asks walking into the kitchen.

"amazing" Clarke answers turning briefly to face the brunette with a wide smile.

"and not one orgasm in sight" the brunette jokes.

"well as you promised, that is to come later" Clarke says with a smirk.

"so this is the one? we're really gonna do this?"

"if we both agree, although I do wanna know what our chances are of getting the planning permission to do everything we want, it also means we'll have to stay here a little longer while it's all being done" the blonde answers.

"it'll be worth it though, and can we have red in the bedroom this time?" Lexa pleads.

"I've been looking and there is some really nice wallpaper I've seen, black and red I'll show you later if you like?"

"so that's a yes then?" Lexa asks again.

"that's a yes" Clarke says with a wide smile at seeing the brunette's face.

"I love you" the brunette says softly into the blonde's ear as she steps in wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I love you" the blonde hums back intertwining their fingers around her waist as she leans into the warm body behind her.

 

An hour later after being joined by both their parent's they were all sitting around the table eating dinner, they had briefly explained the property they were interested in and what it looked like with Jake and Gustus being the most excited.

"so you're serious about this?" Abby asks.

"we are" Clarke answers with a wide smile.

"well I'm happy for you, I didn't think I would ever see the day you decided to get your own gallery again" Abby says softly.

"so, I'm going to ask and it's probably none of my business and you can say as much if you like and I won't be offended, but what exactly happened that caused you to stop in the first place? I mean I've seen your work and it's amazing" Indra asks softly.

It took a moment for the question to sink in, Clarke and Lexa looking each other as Jake and Abby look at the pair not knowing what to say, Clarke was in two minds, it was hard for her to talk about and the only person she had actually spoken to about what had happened was Lexa, the other side was they were now like family and would soon be her in-laws, taking a deep breath she decided to tell them everything that had happened with Finn.

Looking at the faces in front of her she was unsure how to read their reactions, she still had Lexa's hand in a vice like grip trying to keep herself grounded while her own parents were looking at her with sad eye recalling the events they still haunt them to this day at witnessing what their daughter had to go through, Lexa was looking at her with nothing but softness in her eyes knowing how hard it was for her to relive it once again.

"I....don't know what to say" Indra says, for once in her life being gobsmacked by someone's actions.

"well I hope for his sake he ends up serving a lengthy sentence and he wants to hope I never see him" Gustus says seriously, and Lexa knew he means it, it may have been a rocky start when they had first gotten together but he had always welcomed Clarke with open arms and now sees her like he does his other children.

"believe me I tried, It's only because of Clarke that he is still breathing" Jake says.

"It's done it's in the past and that's where it needs to stay" the blonde says firmly squeezing Lexa's hand once more.

"I agree with Gus I hope he gets the longest sentence possible, it doesn't make up for what he did, nothing ever will but it will be nothing less than what he deserves, I know my behaviour in the past has been questionable but I would never condone such behaviour, and in all my time as a barrister I don't think I have ever heard something so barbaric, but thank you for trusting us enough to tell us" Indra says still in shock, the blonde merely nodding her head accepting what she had said.

"you're right your behaviour has been questionable, difference is you came to see that and tried to put it right, he didn't, his behaviour only escalated until the point he was arrested, he took every opportunity he could to try and hurt her again almost every time he see her" Lexa says almost through gritted teeth.

"he did what?" Jake almost yells.

"dad it was nothing" Clarke says dropping her shoulders.

"babe, it wasn't nothing, he said some really hurtful things" the brunette counters.

"again it is done, I can't change that and in the long run who is happier? who has everything they want and who is rotting away in a prison cell for however long?" Clarke counters back.

"you are a better person than I am" Gustus says softly.

"I wasn't alway's, after it happened I shut myself off and I was an asshole, the person that changed that is sitting next to me so I would say that it's not about being the better person it's about being lucky" Clarke says softly looking over to her fiancee.

"luck has nothing to do with" the brunette almost whispers.

"anyway, onto a happier subject, tell us about this new project?" Abby questions not wanting the atmosphere to become too heavy with talk of the past.

"ok, so the space is amazing, we could do so much with it but we would need to get someone in to help design the project, then we would need to apply for planning permission, but there is enough space to do whatever we want with it, we could have the gallery as well as enough living space with the potential to have at least three bedrooms maybe more if we wanted to extend, there is a huge outdoor space for a garden, plus plenty of space out front for parking" the blonde explains excitedly.

"and you would need our help with the legal side and for the planning permission?" Indra questions.

"and I suppose you want my help finding someone that could help you design the project?" Jake chips in.

"yes to both please" Lexa says with a wide smile.

"well it would be my pleasure to help anyway I can" Indra says matching her daughter's smile, "although it would be good to see the property to have a better understanding of what it is you're expecting.

"same goes for me, I need to see it so I know who to ask, I only want the best for the other two favourite women in my life" Jake says smiling widely.

"ok, we're gonna call the estate agent tomorrow morning to confirm that we want the space, he gave us 24 hours to decide, but don't think I don't know what you are both doing!" Clarke answers with a smirk.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about" Jake counters his daughter.

"you know as well as I do that you don't need to see it too recommend somebody for the job, you just want to be nosey" the blonde counters.

"same goes for you" Lexa interjects looking at her mother.

"why Lexa, I have no idea what you are referring to" Indra fires back.

"what your mother said" Gustus agrees through laughter.

"I'm sure we would all be happy to help in any way we can honey, although as a Doctor I would be no help what so ever, however, I believe you are both right, we all just want to know what it looks like and have a good nose around" Abby interjects.

"why do you always do that?" Jake asks, mock glaring at his wife.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Abby answers with a smirk.

"uh-huh" Jake hums with a smirk of his own, "Clarke, pay attention, happy wife happy life"

"dad" the blonde groans.

"I 100% agree" Gustus says while high-fiving Jake.

"seriously you two grow up" Lexa says shaking her head.

"they're not wrong" Indra chips in.

"I am well aware how to keep my future wife happy" Clarke says with a wide smirk.

"I may love you like you were my own but don't push your luck" Gustus counters with the most serious face he has.

"what? I just mean she wants red in the bedroom so she will be getting red in the bedroom" the blonde counters innocently.

"if you say so" Lexa smirks earning herself a slap on the arm.

"so, let us know what time you book and we will all meet you there" Abby interjects before the pair can start bickering.

"will do, now, whose for desert?" Clarke asks looking around the table seeing everyone nod in agreement.

After a couple more hours of discussing the new property, they're future plans for the place and the plans they had for the shop their parents decided to leave, all having early starts in the morning leaving the pair to snuggle on their new sofa, of course the peace and quiet was short lived the moment thy hear the door once again.

"I'm not moving and neither are you" Clarke says firmly.

"so how are we meant to answer the door and let whoever it is in?" Lexa counters.

"their problem, not ours, you're far too comfy and I'm far too settled" the blonde says not moving her head from the brunette's lap.

It was only after another couple of loud bangs on the door that the blonde finally relented allowing Lexa to go to the door.

"Clarkey boo" Raven booms walking through the door like lady muck.

"Rae" Clarke says still unmoving from her position on the sofa, "what do we owe this pleasure?"

"well it's like this, I had a lil convo with mamma and papa G and they informed me that you are looking into a buying a new space, thanks for telling me by the way, so anyway I know someone who works on the council that approves all building permission, if you wanted I could have a lil word in his shell like and see what the requirements are for getting said plans approved and see if he could speed up the process, these things could take fucking months, years sometimes" Raven explains looking between the pair trying to keep up.

"ok, firstly we didn't not tell you because we only just found the space and we don't even know if it will all go through yet, secondly that would be fucking amazing, and thirdly if all goes through you didn't seriously think I wouldn't be calling you in for your assistance did you?" Clarke says now moving to sit up on the sofa.

"I had a feeling that was exactly the case" Raven jokes, "and lemme know when shit gets real and I'll give him a call."

"we will" Lexa answers, taking her seat next to the blonde.

"fuck Clarkey boo you're looking a bit peaky over there, you got aunt flo coming to visit soon or something?" Raven asks.

"um, actually I think you might be right" Clarke answers running the dates through her head.

"are you two in sync?"

"yup" Lexa says popping the 'P'.

"oh fuck, on that note I'm getting the fuck out of dodge and I'll see you both in a week" Raven says seriously before literally running through the front door without another word.

"well, that was a flying visit" Lexa jokes.

"uh-huh, shame aunt flo won't be just as quick" the blonde groans, and she couldn't have picked a better week to come and stay, this week is going to be manic babe....fuck"

"Clarke, relax" Lexa says softly pulling the blonde into her lap, "now if I remember correctly, I have A LOT of making up to do" she smirks before connecting their lips together.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut sorry not sorry.  
> Hope you all enjoy.

Sitting on the sofa Clarke was straddling Lexa's lap as things were starting to get heated when an idea pops into her head, she knew they had a lot of making up to do so why not take their time?.

"you know what we have never done?" Clarke asks pulling her lips away.

"what?"

"we have never had sex in every single room of this place" the blonde answers almost moaning at the thought.

"well then I guess we had better change it, I mean we will be moving soon after all" the brunette answers with a wide smile.

"mmm, I like your thinking" Clarke hums before crashing their lips together once more, exploring everything Lexa had to offer, it was a taste she was all too familiar with and a taste she knew she would never get bored of. Grinding her hips down into the brunette below her she moans as she feels Lexa grab her hips pulling her in further, it was a new sofa and one they hadn't gotten the chance to christen yet, of course, that was about to change.

Pulling her lips away briefly to pull Lexa's top over her head she pushes her back further onto the sofa, dropping her head she starts trailing blazing kisses along her jaw, moving down her neck before taking up residence at the brunette's chest, "off" she demands pulling at her bra.

Resting up on her elbows Lexa's breath catches in her throat as she gazes into the usually bright blue eyes that are now almost pure black, holding back her own moan she does as shw was told and removes her bra while watching the blonde bite down on her lip, tossing it to one side it wasn't long before Clarke lunged forward taking one of her pert nipples in her mouth sucking and nipping roughly, using her free hand to kneed and massage the other, paying both equal amounts of attention.

Running her fingers down the brunette's body, scraping her nails along toned tight abs Clarke looks up for a brief moment as she feels Lexa grip onto her hair tightly, trying to push her head further down her body, "uh-huh, you made me wait all day, now you need to learn some patience" she husks before dropping her mouth to the brunette's other nipple, while dragging her nails up the inside of Lexa's thigh as she squirms under the blonde's ministrations.

"Clarke please" Lexa beg now feeling desperate, she didn't mind Clarke teasing her, she just hated it when she was this turned on.

Running her tongue over tight abs Clarke feels Lexa sigh at the movement before she stops to unbutton her jeans, "if you want me to fuck you with my tongue you need to get these off" she husks with a smirk knowing why the brunette was giving her a questioning glare.

Moving faster than a Ferrari Lexa was up from the sofa and had her jeans and her underwear off in what felt like less than 30 seconds before resuming her previous position on her back almost begging the blonde with her eyes.

Taking pity on the brunette that laid bare in front of her Clarke drops her head to run her skilled tongue through slick wet folds, guiding her tongue up, she circles Lexa's exposed clit before sucking it into her mouth making the brunette gasp, while bucking her hips into her face at the same time. Moaning into Lexa's centre she feels the grip tighten in her hair, knowing she was close she dips her tongue deep inside tight walls, pushing in and out as hard as she can, after a few more thrusts she feels Lexa's walls start to clamp down, her juice's flowing freely into Clarke's mouth, "fuck that has got to be one of the sexiest things ever" the blonde mumble's against the brunette's core sending another jolt of electricity straight through her.

"shit Clarke" Lexa moans, " what are the others?" she questions while trying to get her breath back.

"you'll find out soon enough, stay here and don't move" Clarke demands softly, placing a sweet kiss to the brunette's lips.

As soon as Lexa see's Clarke walk back into the living room her heart stops, there she is in all her naked glory wearing one of their strap-ons, she was about to speak when the blonde stalked her way over, climbing her way up her body before hovering right above her.

Leaning down Clarke brings Lexa in for a deep, heated kiss while guiding the toy through wet folds, she feels Lexa roll her hips up seeking more. Not breaking the kiss Clarke lines the toy at her entrance, pausing briefly before pushing inside tight walls, feeling Lexa moan in her mouth she involuntary snaps her hips forward, bottoming out inside of her fiancee.

"fuck" Lexa gasps, gripping onto the blonde's back as she digs her nails into her soft, pale flesh.

"baby...fuck" the blonde moans against her lips at the feel of her nails scraping down her back, both painful and pleasurable before dipping her tongue back inside her warm mouth.

Setting a steady rhythm she pulls nearly all the way out before snapping her hips forward thrusting all the way back inside, already having Lexa cum once had her on edge, now being inside of her she could feel herself getting closer to her own peak, pulling away from the kiss she pulls back resting on her heels, she pulls Lexa up wrapping her legs around her waist before thrusting her hips up hard as she feels Lexa grind down on the slick toy inside of her.

"Clarke I need more" the brunette moans, Clarke feels so deep inside of her but it's not enough.

Moving them both, Clarke stands on her feet with Lexa's legs still wrapped firmly around her waist as she moves them over to the table, resting the brunette down she continues her relentless pace as Lexa lays her back flat against it, gripping her hips roughly she starts moving the brunette into her making sure she meets every one of her thrusts, it wasn't long before she see Lexa start to tense under her ministrations, bringing one hand up she massages Lexa's clit with her fingers, almost instantly she comes undone under her touch as she watches the brunette arch her back from the table, her breathing heavy, beads of sweat running over her tight abs.

Pulling Lexa into her she reconnects their lips, kissing her as if her life depended on it, "are you ok?" she mumbles softly against her plump bruised lips.

"yes" Lexa breaths out as best she can, she wasn't sure if her body would allow her the privilege of lasting until they had christened every room.

Wrapping Lexa's legs around her waist once more she moves them to the kitchen, dropping her mouth to suck on the brunette's pulse point, forgetting where she was, she faltered slightly and ends up slamming Lexa against the fridge, when the brunette doesn't protest she starts picking up her pace, thrusting in and out of her fiancee once more, "fuck Clarke" Lexa moans, her legs tightening around the blonde's waist.

Moving away from the fridge, Clarke gently places Lexa back on her feet making sure to steady her, pulling out from inside still fluttering walls she turns the brunette quickly, "bend over for me baby" Clarke almost moans into Lexa's ear, as she watches her press her front against the cold hard counter surface, she had thought about taking the brunette like this on many occasions but for some reason it had never happened, lining up the head of the toys once more she pushes deep inside in one fluid motion knowing Lexa was more than ready for her after cumming twice.

"Clarke....oh....jesu...fuck" the brunette moans, this was one of her favourite positions, she loved how rough Clarke would get with her in this position, she loved this side of blonde, in control and dominant, and right now she was being relentless, as she felt Clarke pick up her pace, slamming into harder.

"yes baby" Clarke pants, gripping one hand on her hip tightly, the other gripping tightly Lexa's hair as she pulls her head back connecting their lips.

"fuck" Lexa gasps against her lips, her third high starting to creep up on her.

"baby...I'm gonna...fuck, I wanna feel you cum baby, cum with me" Clarke pants, her lips ghosting over the brunette's.

That was all Lexa needed to hear as her third high took over, she could feel the gush of wetness dripping down her thighs as her high took over so she was more than aware that Clarke would have felt it too, grinding her hips back harder trying to take everything the blonde was giving her, she shuddered around the toy thrusting inside of her, feeling Clarke's pace falter slightly she knew that she was hitting her own high.

"fuck....yes fuck, I love it when you cum around me, when you cum this hard for me" the blonde moans as her own wetness drips down her thighs, it was her first high and she knew she was nowhere near done yet.

Collapsing slightly over Lexa she can feel her still shuddering around her as she places soft kisses down her spine making her shiver, "you ok baby?" she mumbles softly.

"yeah, I just..."

Knowing what she was after Clarke gently pulls out, turning her so they were facing, gently she slides Lexa down the kitchen cupboard allowing them both to sit on the floor.

"fuck" Lexa breaths.

"I'm hungry." Clarke says through a small chuckle.

"well you're next to the fridge" the brunettes smirks.

"good point" Clarke smiles before diving into the fridge, "ooh chocolate and strawberries, oh and look what I've found?" she smirks wiggling an eyebrow holding up the whipped cream as Lexa shakes her head.

"just hand me the strawberries" the brunette smirks.

The invitation was too good to miss, taking a strawberry in her mouth Clarke leans forward, Lexa meeting her in the middle as she takes it from her mouth, "mmm, never tasted so good" the brunette mumble's.

Taking another strawberry Clarke sprays the cream over the top before placing it in her mouth, she knew things were going to get messy and they would have a lot of cleaning up to do in the morning but she couldn't bring herself to care, chuckling a little when Lexa took it from her mouth she leaned forward licking the cream that was now on the corner the brunette's mouth, smirking as she felt her shiver.

Done with the food Clarke pulls Lexa down so she is on her back against the cold floor, picking up the squirty cream she smiles down at the brunette below her.

"Clarke" Lexa warns, knowing exactly what the blonde's intentions were.

"mmm." Clarke hums innocently, without giving Lexa the chance to respond she squirts the cream over her stiff pink nipple, trailing along her toned abs, smirking to herself at her handy work.

"Clarke" Lexa all but shouts, her shouting soon turning into soft moans as Clarke leans down taking a stiff bud into her mouth, licking and sucking away the mess she had made.

Moving her way over to the other side she gazes up at the brunette noticing she has her head thrown back, "eyes on me baby" she mumbles before taking her other nipple into her mouth, green meets blue as she smiles up at her fiancee, flicking her tongue over every inch of the brunette's body, lapping up the last of the cream, she reaches Lexa's still soaked core, picking up the bottle once more she sees Lexa brace herself for what was to come knowing it would be cold.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moans as Clarke works her way through her soaked folds licking away any evidence of what had been there moments before.

"yes baby" the blonde answers seductively before running her tongue through wet folds once more.

"I need you to stop teasing me"

Taking the bottle in her hand once more Clarke leans up to the brunette looking deep into her curious eyes, "open your mouth baby" she demands softly before squirting the bottle into her mouth, leaning down she runs her tongue across Lexa's bottom lips before plunging her tongue deep inside her mouth, her tongue roaming every angle she could get find, pulling away she smirks down at the now breathless brunette before her. Squirting some cream into her own mouth, she leans down pushing her tongue deep inside Lexa's walls once more, not being able to control the moan that leaves her mouth as the taste of her fiancee and the taste of the cream mix into one.

Thrusting her tongue in and out she could feel Lexa's walls start to clamp down around her, pulling her mouth away completely she almost laughs at the groan that leaves Lexa mouth at the feeling of emptiness.

"I want you to ride my face baby" the blonde husks, moving so she is laying on her back when she sees the brunette nod.

"Sliding her way up Clarke's curvy frame Lexa places her knees either side of her head, dropping herself down she feels the blonde instantly dive back inside of her with her tongue, rolling her hips forward she can't help but moans as Clarke pushes her tongue deeper inside.

Pushing her tongue inside the brunette's tight walls as hard and as fast as she can, Clarke brings a hand around to circle her exposed nub, her other hand gripping onto her thigh tightly, roughly rubbing small circles over her clit she feels her walls start to tighten around her skilled tongue while Lexa rides her harder, if she wasn't loving it so much she would almost be concerned about suffocating, although what a way to go?, moaning into Lexa's core was all that was needed for her to feel a gush of wetness coming from the brunette.

Hitting her high full on Lexa tried not to thrust her core down onto the blonde's face as hard as she was but she couldn't help herself, the feeling of her tongue deep inside as she fell over the edge, a gush of fluid leaving her as her entire body shuddered when she felt Clarke moan into her, it felt like her most powerful orgasm yet, it seemed never ending, the more Clarke pushed her tongue inside of her, the more she moaned against her, the harder she came, "Clarke fuck...I'm...fuck...gonna cum....aga...shit" she moaned, feeling like she was going to cum once more, she had no choice but to rest her hands on the floor above Clarke's head to stop herself from falling, her walls clamping down once more, she wasn't even sure if she had had the chance to fully come down before it hit her again as another gush of wetness left her, moaning Clarke's name the entire time.

"Clarke...Clarke...fuck" she panted as the blonde lapped up every last drop she had to offer but now it was too much all at once.

"fuck baby that was...fuck" the blonde half moans, half sighs, "I..fuck, was that...did you?" she stutters she wasn't even sure herself.

"twice...I think" Lexa sighs as she moves herself back to lay on top of the blonde, "and now I can't feel my legs" she mumbles against her chest.

"mmm, I could never get enough of the taste of you, I love it when you come in my mouth." Clarke says with a wide smile, "but just so you know we still have three rooms left." she says softly.

"you weren't joking?" the brunette asks now looking into the baby blue's she loves so much.

"fuck no, when do I ever joke about something as serious as making you scream my name?"

"fair point." Lexa says with a smirk, she should have known better than to ever doubt the blonde when it comes to her and her libido.

Taking Lexa's hand, Clarke guides it down to her own centre, moving the strap out of the way that she knows she is not done with yet, "fuck, Clarke you're so wet" Lexa moans.

"what do you expect" she gasps as the brunette runs her fingers through her wet folds arching her back from the floor.

"maybe I need to focus on you, after all, I am meant to be making up for this morning" the brunette smirks, teasing at Clarke's entrance

"mmm, I'm having more than enough fun" Clarke husks as she pulls the brunette onto her, "I want you to ride me baby"

Lexa didn't need to be told twice, moving to straddle the blonde's waist, Lexa leans down bringing the blonde into a sweet kiss as she lines the head of the toy at her entrance, sinking down she moans into Clarke's mouth as she feels her grip her waist, raising her hips up gently, she cups her face gently before pulling back from the kiss to take in the blonde gazing up at her, "I love you" she whispers softly.

"I love you too baby" Clarke whispers back as her back arches from the floor when she feels Lexa grinds into her, the base of the toy rubbing against her clit.

"Clarke" Lexa breaths as she sees the blonde drop her head back.

"mmm." the blonde hums.

"stay with me" she pleads.

"I'm here baby." Clarke says softly, moving a hand up to cup the brunette's cheek, blue meets green.

Gazing into each other's eyes, slowly grinding into each other, their lips barely touching as soft moans fill the room, "I need you to cum" Lexa moans softly.

"fuck" Clarke gasps, it was rare to hear the brunette say something like that but she loved it.

"Clarke please" Lexa begs as her own high starts to hit once more.

"fuck" Clarke moans, her hips bucking up as her high hits, there was something in the way the brunette was begging that made it all too easy, she couldn't have stopped it even if she had wanted to. Gripping her hand behind Lexa's neck she pulls her in for a desperate kiss as she shudders against her, Lexa swallowing every single one of her soft moans.

Still riding out her high, Lexa runs her fingers through blonde curls gripping tightly, pulling herself back she pulls Clarke up with her without breaking the kiss, both still shuddering as they came down from their highs, the way she was kissing the blonde was as if she were the oxygen she needed to fill her lungs, she couldn't get enough. Clarke was the first to break the kiss struggling for air, she was about to speak when Lexa pulled her back in connecting their lips again, it was heated and desperate and in that moment Lexa had no idea why she needed this so much she just knew that she did, Clarke must have sensed it as she felt the blonde wrap her arms tightly around her waist pulling her in closer.

"you ok baby?" Clarke mumbles against soft bruised lips, when Lexa's only response was to kiss her once more she moves one of her hands from her waist and uses it to cup the brunette's face, "Lex" she whispers softly, trying to move her head back slightly, which was more difficult than she thought it would be as Lexa still had her fingers gripped tightly into her blonde curls.

"mmm" Lexa finally responds, her lips hovering over the blonde's waiting for her to speak.

"you ok?" Clarke tries again as she tries once more to pull her back.

"mmm" the brunette hums her response.

"Lex?"

"yes"

"look at me baby" Clarke whispers softly, when Lexa finally pulls her head back there is an intensity Clarke has never seen before, she thought she had seen all the expressions she had to offer, "what is it?"

"nothing" she sighs, and that was the truth, there was absolutely nothing wrong, everything was perfect, and it was because of that she never wanted this moment to end, that was what she was holding on to, this moment, kissing Clarke was her way of keeping this moment, she had shared many moments in like this with the blonde, she also knew there would be many more to follow but for right now it was just something she needed yet she couldn't explain the reasons why either.

Blue locks with green, looking into the forest green eyes she loves so much she can tell in an instant that everything was ok, she didn't need a reason as to why Lexa was being the way she was, she just needed to know everything was ok, that she was ok.

Resting their foreheads together they both sighed contently, they stayed in the moment, a moment that was quickly disturbed by the sound of Kujo whining for attention.

"maybe we should leave the last three rooms for another night?" Lexa sleepily smiles.

"mmm, maybe we should as long as that night isn't too far away." Clarke says with a sly smirk.

"you can count on it being very soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple take their parents to see their new project.  
> A heated discussion about priorities.
> 
> P.S. this will be the last update for a few days sorry guys.

Waking up the next morning both were feeling exhausted, their friends had made comments that the longer you're with someone the less sex you're meant to have, for Clarke and Lexa it seemed the longer they were together the more they seemed to want it, need it, in fact, it was as if they could never get enough of each other and no matter how much they had it was never enough.

Turning over in bed Lexa gazes into Clarke's baby blue's, she wasn't sure how long Clarke had been awake but on account that she was just laying there peacefully, her arms wrapped around her waist, watching contently, Lexa sees a small smile tug at the corner of the blonde's lips before leaning in giving her a chaste kiss, "morning" she whispers softly.

"morning" Clarke sighs happily against the brunette's lips.

"how long have you been awake?"

"not long, but you always moan about how I always wake you so I thought I would let you sleep, you obviously needed it" Clarke answers softly, stroking some loose curls away from Lexa's face.

"you could have moved"

"I didn't wanna wake you, plus I was just enjoying laying here listening to you breathe, you're always so peaceful" she answers with a small smile.

"I love you" Lexa breaths out, she is always left speechless, just when she thought Clarke couldn't be any more perfect she always says or does something to prove her wrong.

"I love you too baby, I'm gonna go make us some breakfast if you wanna go take a shower?" Clarke offers sweetly, trailing her fingers up and down the length of the brunette's spine causing her to shiver under her touch.

"I would rather you joined me," Lexa says with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"don't tempt me, we have so much to do today and all I wanna do is stay here in this bed with you and never leave," the blonde says with a pout.

"are you seriously pouting at me? after all the times you moan at me for pouting" the brunette says with a chuckle.

"I am, the difference is you pout to get your own way, I'm pouting coz I don't wanna get out of bed and there is nothing you can do to stop that" Clarke counters.

"Like hell I can't, I can tie you to the bed, turn our phones off, lock the windows and doors and hold you as my prisoner" Lexa argues.

"baby, you could tie me to the bed and keep me as your prisoner to do with as you please anytime you like, but today is not that day, if we ever wanna move and you ever want red in our bedroom" the blonde counter before straddling Lexa's lap.

"you make a compelling argument, have you ever thought about going into law?" the brunette jokes.

"why would I ever do that when you can win any argument with that pout of your's" she husks taking Lexa's now pouting bottom lip in her own.

"Clarke if you don't wanna be my prisoner then don't start things you can't finish" Lexa smirks using the blonde's lines against her.

"I never said I never wanted to be your prisoner, I just said today wasn't that day....I never said anything about tonight though" she says with her signature smirk before jumping from the bed and throwing some clothes on. "get your sexy arse in that shower while I go make breakfast" Clarke whispers before placing a chaste kiss to the brunette's lips.

Making her way to the kitchen to get breakfast started, Clarke takes out her phone to call the estate agent to arrange a time to meet and to put in an offer on the property. Ending the phone call she texts their parents letting them know what time to meet them there.

She was halfway through making breakfast when she heard Lexa get out of the shower, she immediately felt her presence behind her, turning her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the brunette standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

"you...I swear you do this shit on purpose" the blonde groans while shaking her head.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, I was just coming to see if breakfast was ready" Lexa smirks dropping down to kiss the blonde on the lips quickly.

"mm-hmm, and I just see a flying pic zoom past the window" the blonde counters sarcastically.

"was it pink?" Lexa asks dryly.

"fuck you," the blonde says glaring at her fiancee.

"correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure I tried to earlier" the brunette's counters.

"our friends are right, you are turning into me" Clarke groans.

"are you worried you might have competition?" Lexa pushes.

"baby, trust me when I say the student has barely learned half of what the master has to offer yet" Clarke answers with the best serious face she can muster, trying desperately not to laugh, it seemed to have worked when she watches Lexa gulp harshly before conceding and heading to the bedroom to get dressed.

After eating breakfast they made their way to meet their parents and the estate agent, They had called Raven in to look after the shop knowing they were leaving it in capable hands while they were out.

They had only been there for about five minutes when the agent received a call saying that their offer had been accepted, they both smiling from ear to ear as if they had both just won the lottery before they see their parents arrive in the same car.

"well, doesn't this look cosy" Clarke chuckles as they make theirs out of the car.

"someone woke up in a good mood this morning I see" Abby jokes.

"hey, I always wake up in a good mood" the blonde counters.

"you might do now but you never used, you always woke up looking like you had been held hostage and beaten with an angry stick" Jake chimes in.

Clarke and Lexa both looked at each other with knowing looks before bursting out in fits of laughter, both recalling their earlier conversation that morning.

"what's so funny?" Gustus asks with a look of confusion all over his face.

"um, nothing, we're just happy, our offer has been accepted" Clarke answers while catching her breath.

"are you serious?" they hear like a chorus from their parents.

"well it is Wednesday and I'm always serious on a Wednesday" Clarke answers seriously.

"babe, that's a lie, you was far from serious last Wednesday" Lexa counters.

"ok fine, nearly always serious" the blonde counters poking her tongue out at Lexa.

"children" Indra speaks up in her usual stern voice, her stoic expression unwavering.

"mother", "Indra," they both say in unison.

"you gotta teach me that trick, do you know how many years I have been trying to get Clarke to do as she is told?" Jake jokes while looking over to his daughter who is currently scratching her nose with her middle finger.

"Clarke" Abby scolds.

"what? just an itch" the blonde shrugs as she sees her dad poke his tongue out at her.

"Ladies and gentleman shall we?" the estate agent interrupts before they can start bickering once more.

Walking into the building Jake was in awe, this was always the type of project he had always wanted to work on. Abby had her jaw hanging slightly at the sheer size of the place and the work that was going to be needed to get it to what they wanted. Indra and Gustus were pretty much looking the same as Abby, a mixture of shock and awe.

"so what do you think?" Clarke asks both her and Lexa try and gauge their parent's reactions.

"I love it" Jake answers simply.

"I knew you would, what about the rest of you?" she asks again.

"I...well...It's a big task you have set for yourselves" Abby answers honestly.

"I agree, but I'm sure it's one that neither of you will give up on" Indra offers with a warm smile, she never thought she would see the day that her daughter would be this happy, she had thought Lexa working at the firm was the right thing for her but after seeing how happy she is now, happy with Clarke, happy with her life and the direction it was going in she couldn't help but smile to herself.

"I agree with all of them, It's a huge task but one that I'm sure both of you will embrace together, I also see the amount of potential this place has and what it can offer if done correctly, something we are all here to help with," Gustus says softly.

"so what part do you want to get done first, the gallery or where we are going to live?" Lexa asks turning her attention to the blonde.

"all of it" she answers simply.

"Clarke do you know how long that could take?" Lexa counters.

"I do, but it'll be worth it, listen we are in no rush to move we have a fully functional roof over out heads, I don't want to open the gallery with scaffolding and building work going on, I also don't want to live on a building site so I think we should take our time now we know it's ours and plan this through properly, how we want it, where we want everything to be, how many rooms we want, and get everything tailored to us, we may or may not live here for the rest of our lives and I want it to be perfect and sometimes that takes time, for others perfection just comes naturally" Clarke says honestly, the last part being whispered for Lexa's ears only.

"others are just born that way" Lexa whispers back with a wide smile.

"you make a valid point Clarke, so what's next? where do we go from here?" Jake asks knowing it was more of a 'we' situation while breaking the pair out of their little bubble.

"well, I guess the first part is down to Indra and Gustus in getting the paperwork sorted, then once we actually own it then we can start on the next part, finding an architect that can set in motion what we want and how we want it to put forward for planning permission, Raven says she knows someone who works there who should be able to get it pushed through quicker, then once that's done I guess finding a good set of builders, electricians and plumbers" Clarke answers looking around the room to everyone.

"Clarke you don't need an architect you could do that in your sleep" Abby counters.

"we do, yes I can draw but we need someone who is good with measurements and who can help us utilise the space in the best way," the blonde says looking at her mother who just nods her response not really understanding most of what a job like this entails.

"ok, we're going to go and speak to the estate agent and get started on sorting out the paperwork," Indra says with a small smile.

"I'll get hold of some contacts I have and start getting some prices" Jake offers.

"and I guess I'll just make the tea" Abby jokes.

"Did you have to do this with the shop?" Lexa questions.

"no, what you see now is what I brought, yes I've changed things but not contractually" Clarke answers focusing on the brunette.

"you're amazing" Lexa whispers as she leans into the blonde resting her head on her shoulder.

"you're not so bad yourself" Clarke counters.

"I'm serious Clarke, I wouldn't know where to start, I'm good with paperwork but this over my head" Lexa chuckles.

"well, then It's a good job you know paperwork coz I'm kinda counting on you to deal with that" the blonde says with a cheeky smile.

"ok, so have you thought about who is going to project manage this?" Jake asks now standing next to his wife.

"me" Clarke answers simply.

"that's a lot to take on Clarke, are you sure it won't be too much? I mean you have the shop, your artwork, and now this, you have all the planning to get done, not to mention once it's done you have to think about the interior as well as the trial coming up soon." Jake counters his jaw slightly agape with how much work Clarke would be taking on.

"dad, it's fine, Lexa is going to be dealing with the shop as well as the paperwork for both while I deal with this, painting I will do a few nights a week so I don't get behind, and besides there is no way Lexa will let me do more if it means making me ill, you remember how she was after the accident?" Clarke argues avoiding the subject of the trial.

"she has a point, however, I also know how sly you can be and Lexa hasn't quite mastered the art of saying no and sticking to it." Abby says with a chuckle knowing how persuasive her daughter could be.

"it'll be fine, and the times that I can't be at the shop Raven has said she will help, we have also talked about hiring someone else" Lexa interjects, "I promise I won't let her overwork herself" she promises.

"and who will make sure you don't overwork yourself?" Abby questions.

"I will" Clarke interjects.

"so while she is making sure you dont overwork yourself you will be making sure she doesnt overwork herself?" Jake asks confusing himself in the process.

"something like that" Clarke laughs, "look, we both have each other's best interests in mind, that is our first priority and always will be" 

"as long as you both know your limits and dont try and push yoursleves too hard" Abby warns them both.

"yes mum", "yes Abby" they both answer in unison.

"ok, so we have set an appointment for you both to go in a sign the paperwork for tomorrow," Gustus says walking back over to the group.

"thank you, how long will it take before the place is officially ours?" Lexa asks curiously.

"that depends, assuming the seller doesn't pull out of the deal then a matter of weeks I suppose, but you need to make sure you know what you're doing, you buy this place as it without a surveyor coming round to take a look there could be things wrong that you don't know about" he warns.

"we know the risks, but most if it will be stripped back to its shell anyway, we're only really using the foundation, this is why we need to be careful with the plans, it has to be within their margins for them to approve it, another reason why I won't do it myself" the blonde answers with confidence.

"ok then, just as long as you know what you are doing" he warns again.

"we do" Clarke and Lexa answer in unison, Lexa may not have a clue what they are talking about but she knows this is what she wants and she knows that the blonde knows what she is doing and she trusts her.

"so shall we go get a drink and celebrate?" Jake offers.

"yes coz I'm starving," Clarke says with a chuckle.

After getting to the restaurant Clarke calls Raven to tell her what's going on and that they would be back after lunch, and of course, she ends up hearing Raven squealing down the phone through excitement.

During lunch, Indra approaches the subject of the upcoming trial, neither of them wanting to talk much about it as it puts them both on edge but they knew it needed to be discussed. 

"we know it's coming, we just don't want to think about it until we have to," Lexa says looking at her mother.

"you can't avoid it sweetie, neither of you can," Abby says softly.

"I know mum, It's just....we don't wanna think about what happens if either of them gets out...I mean they have done enough damage don't you think?" Clarke answers solemly.

"they have, but it's a possibility that you both can't avoid forever" Gustus counters.

"the thing is we are already planning on moving but we are still in this country, it would be easy enough for either of them to find us" the blonde counters.

"it would but we could take out a restraining order against them both, make sure you have the lastest security and CCTV" Jake offers in reassurance.

"that's great dad, what about when we're out shopping or something, so what, we get security as well?" Clarke says dryly.

"Clarke" Abby warns.

"no mum, they have already tried to run Lexa over once, what about if they try something like that again....or worse?"

"Clarke" Lexa now warns her.

"what? it's true, that car was aiming for you remember?" the blonde counters looking at her fiancee.

"I do, I also remember what it was like to watch that car hit you, I also remember that the only reason I'm here is because of you" Lexa argues.

"and what if they try something and I'm not around? or what if I am and I cant stop it?" 

"Clarke you're not wonderwoman and no one expects you to be, we all want to make sure that you are BOTH kept as safe as possible, they may not even get out but we need to try and be prepared for the worst case," Indra says softly.

"mmm" Clarke hums through her frustraition, "excuse me I need to use the bathroom"

Clarke had been gone for a few minutes and Lexa was starting to worry knowing the mood the blonde was now in. "I'm gonna go check if she's ok," Lexa says softly to the rest of the table.

"It's gonna hit them hard if the worst case does happen," Abby says seriously.

"I agree, although I think it will hit Clarke the hardest" Indra offers going off Clarke's earlier reaction.

Pacing around in the bathroom Clarke had a mixture of emotions running through her mind, she was angry that they were put in this situation, she was scared at the thought of them both being released, she was also scared that if they did, what they would do, she knew they wouldn't take it lying down, Niylah maybe but definitely not Finn, who knew what he was capable of now, she was more worried about Lexa, they had already tried to get to her once, what if they tried it again.

Kicking the bin over she was brought out of he thoughts by soft hands being wrapped around her waist, she knew instantly who they belonged to and wasted no time at all in turning into the embrace before nuzzling her face into Lexa's neck.

"Clarke" Lexa whispers softly.

"mmm," Clarke hums into her neck.

"talk to me," the brunette asks.

"there isn't much to say" Clarke answers pulling her head back slightly.

"Clarke" the brunette now warns.

"Lexa" she mocks, "I said it all out there, but fine, what if they get out? what happens when they try something else? maybe Niylah might not be an issue but we both know Finn won't take this lying down, what if they come after you again?" 

"Clarke, if they do then we will deal with it when it happens, and if they dont then we will have to deal with it when they are eventually released, it's not going to be a life sentence" the brunette answers softly.

"and then what? I dont wanna live the rest of our lives in fear of what they might do, or how they are going to react, or worry that they might try something to hurt you again"

"you keep saying what about if they try and hurt me, what about you?"

"I don't care about that, what I care about is you, they already tried once they could try again, Finn wants me out of the way to get to you and Niylah wants you gone to be with me" Clarke argues.

"WELL I DO CARE CLARKE" " Lexa shouts as she pulls away from the blonde, "WHAT IF THEY COME AFTER YOU OR BOTH OF US FOR GETTING THEM LOCKED AWAY? WHAT IF THEY DECIDE THEY DONT CARE WHO THEY HURT NEXT AND COME AFTER YOU, IT WAS YOU I HAD TO WATCH GET TAKEN AWAY IN AN AMBULANCE THINKING YOU WERE DEAD" 

"Lex I get it, the images that ran through my head when I see that car heading straight for you was just....I see it happen in slow motion, and I get that I never see you in an ambulance and thought that you were dead but when that car was coming at you that's what I see, you just.....and I know they could come after me but my priority now is the same as it was then and the same as it will always be and that's you" Clarke answers softly.

"then we are both just going to have to agree that we are each other's priorities" Lexa sighs.

"I guess we are" Clarke agrees, pulling the brunette back into her as she rests against the sink.

"that's settled then, but we don't have to let it worry us until that time comes, whether it be now or two years from now," the brunette says wrapping her arms around Clarke's neck.

"ok" Clarke agrees wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, "I love you"

"I love you, and I dont wanna argue about this, not now, not then" Lexa sighs.

Walking back to the table with their parents all looking at them with soft eyes they take their seats, they intertwine their fingers under the table giving them all soft smiles.

"all ok?" Abby asks.

"fine" Clarke answers.

"mm-hum" Indra hums not believing them.

"we are, just something we needed to talk out, but we're good" Lexa answers instead.

"ok then, how about we finish our food and look forward to getting this new project of the ground" Jake offers.

"I second that" Gustus agrees.

After finishing their lunch the pair went back to the shop to relieve Raven from her duties, once they had finished explaining what had happened over the course of the day Raven had promised to get hold of her friend at the planning office to try and get the ball rolling.

Closing up the shop an hour early the pair went upstairs to try and soak away the day before heading to bed for an early night, knowing that the next few weeks were going to be anything but smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistake.  
> 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven bursts in with some bad news interrupting a moment between the couple.  
> Accusations get thrown around as they both take to the witness box as the trial gets underway.
> 
> Apologies for the delay, birthday's, family and school holidays always seem to happen at once lol.

It had been almost two weeks since their offer had been accepted, they were still waiting for confirmation and a date to officially sign the papers.

The trial had started a couple of days ago and today was the day they were to give evidence, so far it had been relatively stress free spending most of their time hanging around waiting, the jury had been sworn in, opening statements had been given, they had been at the courthouse for the last three days waiting and today was the day.

Sitting at the island in their kitchen eating breakfast the silence was deafening, both were nervous about giving evidence even though they had been prepped on what to expect, Clarke was first to take the stand while Lexa would have to wait outside, they were hoping that they would both be giving evidence today meaning they would both be able to sit through the rest of the trial.

"you ok?" Clarke asks softly when she notices Lexa staring into her cup of coffee.

"I guess" Lexa shrugs.

Walking over to the brunette Clarke places herself between her legs, resting her arms on her shoulders she pulls her in, their foreheads resting together, "we have to believe that it's gonna be ok" Clarke whispers softly.

"we do, I guess that with everything going on it's hard to focus right now, our life at the minute is like a mine field" the brunette sighs, her arms wrapping around the blonde's waist pulling her closer.

"it is, but when the trial is over we can start to look forward, in the long run, all this will be worth it, I mean their main goal was to separate us or have us split up, so whichever way the trial goes they still lost, they still don't get what they want"

"you're right" 

"I always am" Clarke smirks.

"or just full of yourself" Lexa jokes back.

"I would rather be full of....."

"don't finish that sentence" Raven booms walking into the kitchen.

"how the fuck did you get in? do we not get any privacy anymore?" Clarke groans.

"ok well, firstly I have a spare key remember? and secondly, I knew you would be up coz of what day it is"

"yes Rae, you have a spare for emergencies, and there are none here, wait why are you here anyway?" Clarke asks curiously.

"maybe not, but I thought I would surprise you so 'SURPRISE'"

"RAVEN" Lexa and Clarke both shout in unison.

"ok fine, me and O have been arguing, our landlord is selling up and wants us to move, easier said that done, there aren't many places that are up for rent around here and we don't really wanna move out of the area" Raven answers while dropping her shoulders.

It took less than a second for Lexa and Clarke to look at each other and know what the other was thinking, both nodding in agreement, "when do you have to be out?" Clarke asks.

"we have three months"

"ok, well, what about this place?" the blonde asks.

"what about it?"

"for fuck sake Raven use that brain power of your's" the blonde quips.

When Raven was still looking like they are both from another planet Lexa interjects, "we will be moving, and we were going to rent this place out" 

"oh, so you mean me and O could rent from you guys?" 

"RAVEN, have you not had your morning coffee yet?" Clarke asks due to her friend's slowness.

"um, no actually I've not had my morning sex coz we've been arguing" Raven answers after scratching her head for a moment.

"so I get grumpy and you get stupid?" The blonde says through laughter.

"looks that way" Lexa interjects.

"ok, ok so seriously? we could rent this place from you?" Raven asks again.

"yes Rae" Clarke answers with a smile.

"I could kiss you right now you know," Raven says with a wide smile.

"please don't," Clarke says seriously.

"ok so I'm gonna go and go tell O the good news and leave you two to it, thanks guys, love ya!, oh, by the way, good luck for today, call me if you need anything, byeeeee" Raven shouts before slamming the door shut.

"well, that's one problem solved, let's see how many more we can solve today?" the blonde jokes, placing a small kiss to the brunette's lips.

A couple of hours later they were sitting outside the courtroom, both waiting nervously for Clarke to be called in to give evidence.

"Miss Griffin" an usher calls.

"you'll be fine" Lexa whispers softly.

"let's get this over with," the blonde says with a small smile.

Indra had already given her evidence but for obvious reasons was not allowed to discuss the trial until Clarke and Lexa had given their evidence although she chose to stay in the courtroom to listen to how the case was going.

Sitting in the dock Clarke was feeling nervous, she looked over to where Finn and Niylah sat, Finn looked like he hadn't shaved since he had been arrested, he looked awful, but the fixed glare he had on her was one she had never seen before, it was a look of pure venom, pure hatred and anger, Niylah at least looked resourceful, she looked like she was holding up better than Finn but the look in her eyes told Clarke that she was genuinely sorry for what she had done.

"the prosecution was the first to question her, they asked how she knew them both, the relationships she had had with them, at what point it ended, how they had ended, and how they had both reacted afterwards, he asked if any threats had been made prior to the incident, then came the hardest part, reliving that day once more, she had to explain everything that had happened in great detail.

She could see Indra in the public gallery watching and listening intently, she had been there every day so far after giving her own evidence and wanted to sit in to listen to how the case was going until Clarke and Lexa had given their evidence, she glanced a look in her direction to see her give a small nod of encouragement.

Sucking in a breath Clarke proceeded to explain everything that had happened that day, from going out with Lexa, to walking to the carpark, to not noticing that anyone had been following them, everything up to the point that she had pushed Lexa out of the way.

Once the prosecution had finished it was the turn of the defense to question her, and oh how they loved to try and turn things around, they had asked more intimate details about her relationship with both Finn and Niylah, they implied that maybe somehow this was down to her with how she had ended things and that they were both right for feeling the way they did, enough to want revenge, she knew where they were going with it and what they were implying, Indra had prepared her for them to ask these questions.

Taking a deep breath trying to control her emotions and her anger at the defense team she answered their questions one by one, she made it clear that her break up from Finn was far from her fault, explaining the reasons why they had split up and the way he had treated her. She had also explained about the way he had been with both her and Lexa since finding out about them being together, then she explained her 'relationship' between her and Niylah and how even though things ended badly she had always made it clear that it was never anything serious for her, and Niylah was well aware of that, she took a moment to glance over to the jury, a couple of them were shaking their heads, 'fuck you and who are you to judge?' she thought before turning her attention back to the defense.

After she was done in the dock she took a seat in the public gallery with Indra knowing she wouldn't be able to talk to Lexa until after she had given evidence herself.

"you did well" Indra whispers softly.

"thank you" Clarke answers with a small smile, now she just had to wait for Lexa to give her evidence.

Walking into the courtroom Lexa's nerves were starting to hit her, she looked around the courtroom and immediately spotted Clarke sitting with her mother, as soon as the blonde saw her she gave her an encouraging smile and she instantly felt her nerves calm, sitting down in the dock she took a deep breath and waited for the questions to start.

First up was the prosecution, the questions were relatively straightforward and she assume that most of the questions were the same as Clarke's, answering them made her feel like it was only yesterday that it had happened, there were a few occasions where she had to compose herself by taking a deep breath before she continued. Explaining everything that she had witnessed that day, how she felt at the time, everything that had led to that moment, she felt the anger coursing through her veins as she glanced a look over to Finn and Niylah. Finn sitting with a shit eating grin while Niylah looked resourceful, she actually felt sorry for Niylah in a way, she knew Finn was behind it all, yes Niylah may have been stalker batshit crazy but she wasn't a violent person, Finn, however, was a different story.

When the defense stood to start their questioning she knew things were about to get nasty, she wasn't wrong, Finn's barrister had tried to imply that it was her fault, that she had provoked the situation, that she had somehow manipulated Finn, although she wasn't sure what for, the barrister all but implied that she was a prick tease and deserved what had happened, feeling her blood boil she was about to say something when the prosecution stood to make an objection, at that exact moment she heard Clarke shouting from the back of the court making the judge threaten to hold her in contempt of court if she interrupted once more.

Niylah's barrister's questions were easier, there wasn't really a lot they could ask as most of Niylah's issue had to do with the fact that Clarke was the object of her affections and she wondered when the detective in the case would be called to go through the evidence that was found.

Once she had given her evidence the judge decided to take a short adjournment, leaving the courtroom she made her way outside and was soon followed by Clarke and her mother.

"you both did really well," Indra said softly, "they really are scraping the bottom of the barrel with some of their questions.

"I can't believe that that fuck face is trying to blame Lexa for everything" Clarke nearly shouts.

"it's done now, I don't know how many witnesses's are left but I just want this to be over with" Lexa sighs.

"it's not the point, and I can't believe the judge allowed it, I mean....fuck," the blonde says waving her arms in the air.

"Clarke is right, that line of questioning shouldn't have been allowed and the prosecution should have objected on more than one occasion," Indra says backing Clarke.

"well we can't change it now can we?" the brunette sighs dropping her shoulders.

While they were waiting Clarke glances around at everyone else that was waiting to be called, turning her head she spots her mother walk through the front door, "what are you doing here?" she asks as her mother walks over to them.

"I've been called as a medical expert for the injuries you sustained, although I'm not sure why, I wasn't the one that treated you Jaha was" Abby explains.

"have you been asked by the prosecution or defence?" Indra asks curiously.

"prosecution" she answers simply.

"it sounds like you are just going to be asked questions about the injuries and if they match up with being hit by a car, they should have it on record who the Dr was that treated Clarke on the day" Indra explains with a small smile.

"how did it go in there?" Abby asks looking between the three of them.

"fine if you include the fact that they basically called Lexa a prick tease and insinuated that it was all her fault for leading that fuck face on" Clarke answers, the frustration clear in the tone of her voice.

"they did what?" Abby asks in shock, she was going to chastise the blonde for her language but she could see there was no point given the fact that she was wound up like a coiled spring.

"yup," the blonde says, popping the 'P' and shrugging her shoulders, "excuse me I need to use the bathroom if they call the case back on tell them to wait" she quips.

"me too" Lexa agrees before walking after the blonde.

"I wonder if they have conversations in their bathroom at home" Abby jokes thinking back to how many serious conversations the pair seem to have in them.

"they probably do" Indra agrees with a small chuckle.

Walking into the bathroom Clarke for the first time feels like she can breathe, resting her hands on the edge of the counter she sighs heavily before feels Lexa's presence behind her.

"Clarke," Lexa says softly.

"I'm ok" she answers while turning to face her, "are you?" she questions, pulling Lexa into her wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck.

"as much as you I guess" Lexa answers, her arms instinctively wrapping around the blonde tightly.

"they grilled you more than they did me, I just.....how could they imply them things?" Clarke mumbles into Lexa's neck.

"coz that's their job, to try and make their client look innocent even if it means making someone who is innocent look guilty, or that they gave just cause" the brunette answers softly, running her fingers through blonde curls.

"how do you think it's going to go?"

"honestly I don't know, it's fifty/fifty at the moment but we haven't seen your mum or the lead detective on the case on the stand yet, nor have we seen their witness's" Lexa answers.

"I guess we had better get back out there in case they call the case back in" Clarke groans, raising her head from the comfort of the brunette's neck.

"are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm just pissed off that they spoke about you like that and were allowed to get away with it," Clarke says through gritted teeth.

"like I said it's done now and we can't change it now," Lexa says softly, running her thumb over the blonde's cheek.

"you're right" she sighs.

"I usually am" Lexa answers with a smirk.

"or just full of yourself" Clarke counters.

Walking back into the courtroom taking their seat back in the public gallery it wasn't long before Abby was called to the stand, she confirmed the injuries were sustained by being hit by a car, and the level of injuries she confirmed to be consistent with how fast the car was said to be moving at the time, she also made a point of saying how much worse it could have been given the extent of the head injury Clarke received, it didn't go unnoticed by any of them the sheer look of horror and regret coming from Niylah.

The next witness to be called was the detective, he confirmed all of the evidence, from the CCTV pictures to the pictures found in Niylah's house, he also confirmed Indra's witness statement, and accounts from when they had arrived at her house to what had been reported at the police station.

After he had given his evidence the judge had decided to call it a day wanting to resume tomorrow when the defence would start putting their case forward, the pair knew they were in for another few days of stress and sleepless nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy, apologies for any mistakes.  
> As always please drop a comment letting me know your thoughts.  
> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Apologies for the delay, birthdays, family and school holidays always seem to happen at once.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the trial.  
> Finn goes a little crazy and a shock confession from Niylah.  
> Plus dinner with Raven and Octavia.

The next few days of the trial were stressful, they decided to stay and sit through the rest instead of just waiting for the verdict. Listening to some of Finn's friends try and defend his actions neither could believe what they were hearing, they basically agreed with the defense's version of putting his actions onto Lexa, saying that he was in the fact provoked to act the way he did through her making a fool out of him and being a tease, it was also said that the pair had started their relationship while Finn and Lexa were still together, of course, that had already been asked by the prosecution in their questioning of the pair before hand.

What came after shocked them both, Niylah decided to change her plea to guilty, taking the stand she explained everything that had happened, surprising the pair once more due to the fact she was actually telling the truth. She had stated that she regretted what had happened and that the entire thing was down to Finn and his jealousy, rage and humiliation. When asked why she had decided to change her plea she had said it was because listening to what Clarke, Lexa and even Abby had said she realised how much they had already been through and that she could see that it was a pointless task, and without Finn pushing her into it she would never have made that decision as she never wanted to hurt either of them, she just wanted Clarke back, it was during Niylah's confession on the stand that Finn decided to try and leap over the dock in order to get to Niylah while shouting abuse and threats at her resulting in him having to be restrained by the dock officers.

The judge ordered another break allowing officers time to try and calm Finn down before returning to the courtroom.

Niylah's case was put back until the trial had concluded, the judge deciding he wanted a verdict for Finn before deciding on what sentence to pass.

Returning back to the courtroom it was Finn's turn to take the stand. As he walked past the public gallery, being escorted by dock officers he glared at Clarke and Lexa before giving the both a shit eating grin.

Clarke glared at him, if looks could kill he would have been digging his own grave, she knew he could be an arse and she knew from experience that he had a nasty streak but she never realised the extent of just how much. Turning to look at Lexa, she had her usual stoic expression, to anyone else it would have been intimidating and Clarke had only seen that look once when Indra had turned up at the hospital, knowing the brunette as well as she did she was able to see right through her and knew exactly what she was thinking, taking Lexa's hand in her own she intertwined their fingers she watched as green eyes locked on hers, "I love you" she mouthed.

Lexa was seething, if it wasn't for the fact that she was in a courtroom she could envision herself jumping over the partition and strangling Finn with her bare hands, she rarely got angry, at least not angry enough to want to kill someone yet in that moment she would have happily done time alongside Niylah for everything that Finn had done, the crazy thing was it wasn't even for what he had said or done to her, it had more to with how he had treated Clarke and everything he had put her through, she knew Clarke must have been paying attention to her the instant she felt the blonde take her hand.

"I love you too" she mouthed back.

Watching Finn give his evidence they were surprised the judge never ordered a Dr to come and put him in a straight jacket, he was sounding delusional, the accusations that he was throwing around were unbelievable to the point both nearly burst into fits of laughter. When the prosecution began to question him that was when he started to lose his temper, he started raising his voice and slamming his fists down on the wood in front of him, after being told three times by the judge he calmed just enough to finish giving his evidence, it did not go unnoticed by Indra the reactions of the jury members at hs outbursts.

The judge concluded for the day stating that tomorrow would be the last day where both the prosecution and the defence would finish with their closing statements before he would send the jury out to make a decision.

Walking out of the court both sighed heavily being relieved that another day at court was finally over.

"he didn't do himself any favours" Indra speaks up from behind them.

"what do you mean?" Clarke questions.

"I mean at every single one of his outbursts the jury looked more and more disgusted by him" she confirms.

"really? I didn't even think to look at them, I was more interested in the shit that was coming out of his mouth" the blonde sighs.

"I'm a defence barrister, it's my job to pay attention to the jury, their reactions can speak volumes with how a case is progressing and which way they might decide"

"and what way do you think they will decide?" Lexa questions.

"I wouldn't like to say for definite, Niylah turning queens evidence and his outbursts have put him in a bad light which all goes in our favour, that being said it's never over till it's over" Indra says with a small smile, she wished she could be more help but she knows from experience how quickly these things could change, she also knew that the still had their closing arguments to come as well.

"turned queens evidence?" the blonde asks curiously.

"it's when someone goes against a co-defendant and gives evidence against them, normally when that happens the prisoners are kept separate but given the fact that Niylah is in a women's prison and Finn in a men's it would be pretty hard for him to retaliate against her" she answers.

"right ok," Clarke says trying to process the information, "so how long could Niylah get?"

"again I can't say, the fact that she has pleaded guilty will help her case, but the fact she waited until trial could go against her, they will also take into account the time she has already served in prison while awaiting trial, her previous convictions and her behaviour while being in prison, it also depends on what mood the judge is in" Indra answers with a smirk knowing how temperamental some judges could be.

"it's just a waiting game now babe," Lexa says softly taking the blonde's hand in hers.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help," Indra says sincerely.

"you've been more help than you realise" Lexa answers with a warm smile, she meant every word, she never thought she would have a relationship with her mother after what had happened but she was pleased she had the mother she remembered back and she was glad that she was here with them.

"I need to get going, I have business to take care of at the office but I'll see you both tomorrow, hopefully, the jury won't need long to decide and we will have a decision," Indra says warmly.

"thank you, see you tomorrow"

Driving back home they both felt exhausted, Raven had been running the shop since the trial had started, they had planned for Octavia and Raven to have dinner with them when they got home so they could discuss more about them renting the flat when they move out.

"hey Rae," Clarke says walking through the door of the shop, "been busy?"

"yup, hasn't stopped, how did it go today?"

"we'll tell you later when O gets here, don't wanna have to go over it twice" the blonde answers.

"no worries, she should be here soon, it's almost closing time anyway so I'll see you both up there," Raven says with a smile.

"she's being very....non-argumentative lately" Lexa comments.

"I know, it's worrying" Clarke answers with a chuckle, "I think it's just coz she knows we have a lot going on, we're both tired and stressed out and as much of a pain in the arse as Raven can be she also knows when to leave well alone, it also might have something to do with the fact that we are going to be her landlords soon" 

"good point I forgot about that" the brunette chuckles.

An hour or so later Raven and Octavia made their way through the flat immediately taking a seat on the sofa.

"so what's for dinner?" Raven asks, her backside barely touching the sofa.

"takeaway, I can't be arsed to cook," Clarke says simply taking a seat in Lexa's lap.

"sounds like a plan batman" Octavia answers.

They had just finished eating their takeaway when Raven asked about what it had been like in court, after explaining everything that had gone on and what had been said, they decided to move on to the topic of the flat.

"so, you're really gonna let the flat to us?" Octavia asks.

"well yeah, I mean we were going to let it out once we had moved anyway and now you're gonna be evicted it makes sense" Clarke answers with a smile, it did make sense, she had known them most of her life so she knew she could trust them, it also saved them time in advertising and running checks, not to mention she wouldn't wan't see two of their best friends homeless.

"if you're sure?" Octavia asks.

"why wouldn't we be? we know you, we know you would look after the place and not trash it, you practically live here anyway, I mean Rae just lets herself in most of the time even if it's not an emergency" Clarke smirks.

"listen you never know when things might go tits up" Raven counters.

"it's an emergency if we call and say it's an emergency" Lexa interjects.

"but you see Lexie, what if something had happened and you couldn't get to your phone, then what? you will thank me one of these days" Raven jokes.

"if it ever was then I'm sure we would, however, all you seem to do at the moment is interrupt when we are trying to have sex" Clarke answers, giving her friend a pointed look.

"see, that's what pisses you off the most is that you don't get to cum"

"of course that's what pisses me off the most, why wouldn't it? that's one of the things I live for" Clarke counters.

"you're actually serious right now?" Octavia says through laughter, "I never knew someone could actually be that serious about sex"

"of course I'm fucking serious. A, it's Thursday and I'm always serious on a Thursday. B, have you met my fiancee? it's pretty hard not to want sex all the time and C, it is a very serious thing, I actually think I might get withdrawal symptoms" the blonde says seriously.

"how the fuck do you put up with her?" Raven asks Lexa.

"easy, give her lots of sex which is proving more and more difficult with you popping up like a jack in the box every five minutes," Lexa says with a smirk.

"so anyway" Octavia starts not wanting this to turn into the usual slanging match, "we'll find out an exact date for when we have to be out of our place, and you need to work out how much rent you want us to pay"

"not a problem, if t you have to be out before we move, given the fact we're still waiting for everything to go through, then all the renovations to be done let us know, I can always pack up the stuff in my art room and you can move in there till we move" Clarke offers, her and Lexa had already discussed that possibility beforehand so she knew where the brunette stood on the subject.

"thank you, I'll get onto our letting agent in the morning and get back to you, in the meantime we'll leave you two and maybe you can catch up on all the sexy time Rae had deprived you of," Octavia says through a chuckle.

"we're gonna need longer than one night" Clarke answers seriously, but for tonight I think it's just gonna be chill and an early night, tomorrow is gonna be a big day"

"no worries, let us know what happens, we need to sort out another gang night soon, Bellamy and Murphy have been complaining they have been missing out" Raven interjects.

"I know, it's just been manic and no doubt when the trial is over we're gonna have to start with the new place" Lexa answers for them both.

After seeing their friends out the pair decided to forgo watching tv, instead opting for a soak in the bath surrounded by a million candles by the blonde's calculations before heading straight to bed for an early night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes, they are my own lol.  
> Please drop me a comment letting me know what you think.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some early morning smut to start the day with a bang before getting interrupted.  
> The verdict is in, will the jury find Finn guilty or not guilty?

"morning baby" Clarke rasps, her voice thick from just waking up.

"morning to you to" Lexa smiles, rolling herself over to face the blonde.

"today is the day, well hopefully" the blonde sighs.

"we have two hours before we have to be at the court, and any court talk is banned from the bedroom," Lexa says gazing into the bright baby blue's she loves so much.

"you're right," Clarke says with a smile while moving to straddle the brunette.

"Clarke" Lexa all but gasps.

"you said we have two hours" the blonde whispers, before pulling Lexa up to connect their lips in a kiss that soon turns heated. "fuck it's been way too long" she moans into her mouth.

Lexa never responded with words, she didn't need to, her panting heavily into the kiss, her hips rocking up into the blonde above her spoke volumes, running her fingers down between their bodies she almost loses her breath the minute she feels how wet Clarke is.

"fuck baby I need you inside me" Clarke moans as she lifts herself higher allowing Lexa more space. "I have been gagging to have you inside me forever" she husks, now dropping herself onto Lexa's fingers as she starts to grind down harder.

"I want to watch you ride me" Lexa moans, feeling the extent of Clarke's wetness all over her fingers already.

Obliging Clarke sits back allowing Lexa the perfect view. Rocking her hips back and forth she gazes down to look at the brunette below her, her eyes almost black. Resting her hands on Lexa's tight abs to steady herself she grinds down harder, watching Lexa take her in as her voluptuous breasts bounce in her face.

"Clarke fuck" Lexa moans as the back of her hand rubs against her core, she is so turned on at this point. Sitting up she takes a stiff nipple into her mouth as she feels the blonde grip her hair hard pulling her into her chest even more, thrusting her hips up hard she can already feel Clarke's walls start to flutter around her fingers.

"yo, where the fuck is everyone?" Raven booms walking into the flat.

"don't fucking stop baby...please fuck I'm so fucking close" Clarke moans.

"but Rav...."

"I will kill later, for now...fuck just make me cum" the blonde demands.

"yo...oh fuck...." Raven stutters walking in on the pair, her eyes wide like saucers.

"I swear to god Raven if you.....just get the fuck out" Clarke shouts as she pauses her movements briefly. She was thankful she still had the duvet over her slightly, she was also thankful that with her being on top she was blocking any view Raven might have had of Lexa.

Within less than a second Raven was on her heels and out of the flat, learning from Bellamy's experience she knew better than to interrupt anymore than she already had.

"baby please" Clarke begs once more noticing Lexa has completely halted her movements.

"Clarke" Lexa breaths out.

"she's gone, and I'll deal with her later but right now I....fuck I need you to make me cum, please baby just....fuck me" she moans while rolling her hips forward.

It didn't take long for Lexa to find her rhythm once more. Thrusting her hips up with force, she was thankful it didn't take her long before she felt her high creep up on her once more.

"fuck yes...oh fuck...right there baby...harder" Clarke moans as she feels herself start to clench around Lexa's fingers while grabbing the brunette's head forcing her into her chest.

"fuck....fuck" Lexa moans, she could feel how close the blonde was so she pulls out before thrusting back inside with three fingers, curling them up into the spot that pushes Clarke over the edge every time.

"I'm fuck...I'm gonna cum baby...fuck" the blonde moans as her high hits her full on. Grinding down hard onto Lexa's fingers while the brunette sucks and nips at her stiff nipple.

"Clarke" Lexa pants against the blonde's chest her own high starting to hit her. "oh fuck"

Throwing her head back as she rides out her high, this was what Clarke had been missing the most, it had been a while since they had had sex, every time they tried they were interrupted by either Raven bursting through the door, the phone ringing or someone knocking at the door. Today was the day that she decided to give zero fucks about interruptions from anyone, her mother could have walked in and she would have been given the same response as Raven, possibly without the swearing.

Both coming down from their highs they slumped back onto the bed, Clarke resting her weight on her elbows as she hovers over the brunette, "fuck I missed that" she sighs happily before crashing her lips into Lexa's, moaning once more at the feel of the brunette's tongue against her own.

"you and me both" Lexa sighs against her lips. "we really need to do something about Raven, she doesn't even live here yet and she is already making it her life's mission to interrupt us."

"leave Raven to me, by the time I'm finished with her she won't be cock blocking us anymore"

After eating breakfast and getting ready the pair headed downstairs. Clarke decided to walk through the shop, almost instantly she saw a very sheepish Raven behind the counter, "I'll deal with you later" she says glaring at her friend. Raven's only response was to nod, the blonde having to hold off on her laughter as she sees Raven gulp through fear.

Turning up to the court, they arrived just as the case was being called, walking inside they waited for the judge to enter before taking their seats.

The closing summaries were probably the worst part of the trial, both defence and prosecution repeating what had already been said. The judge the addressed the jurors giving clear instructions as to what was expected before dismissing them.

"so now we wait?" Clarke asks, looking to Indra.

"we do, they could be out for twenty minutes, the could take three days" she answers honestly.

It turns out the jury didn't need that long to make a unanimous decision after all, they were out deciding for no longer than about thirty minutes. Finn was found guilty of all charges. The judge had set a date for both Niylah and Finn to return for sentencing set for two weeks later.

Walking out of the courtroom all three of them were relieved that it was almost over. Walking back to their cars with wide smiles on their faces it was almost too good to be true, and the best part was that Finn was going to be off the streets and away from them a while longer.

"so two weeks and we will know how much time we have to live our lives and not worry about him coming back to haunt us," Lexa says with a wide smile.

"and Niylah?" Clarke questions.

"I believed her, I don't think she would have ever done anything like this if it wasn't for him, and honestly I'm not as worried about her being let out as I am Finn, he is far more dangerous" the brunette answers, slightly shocked at her own words.

"I agree, he is one evil fuck and the world is better of without him in it, even if it is only for a few years," Clarke says with a small smile.

After saying their thank you's and goodbyes to Indra the pair headed back home. While Clarke was driving Lexa had texted everyone letting them know the outcome. They wanted to celebrate but they knew it was best to hold off until the sentencing was over, as Indra said there were no guarantees with how a judge might rule on the day.

Walking back through the shop Clarke saw Octavia standing in front of Raven, as she stepped to the side she noticed Raven pale slightly, once again trying to contain her laughter as they walked over to the counter.

"O, Raven" she greets.

"Clarke, Lexa" Raven nods.

There was a moment of silence before Octavia burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm glad to see this is funny to you" Raven glares.

"oh come on, you're acting like Clarke is gonna try and kill you in your sleep" she jokes.

"she might" Raven mumbles.

"she is right, I just might" Clarke agree's trying her keep her serious face intact.

"fine, fine, I'm sorry" Raven sighs, "I promise not to barge in any more"

"so you should be, but I promise you next time you do we won't stop, we will just ignore the fact that you are there and I will make it my life's mission to make sure we have sex in every place you might be, maybe even start having sex on the sofa when we know you're around" Clarke says seriously. "on that note we're going upstairs, feel free to come up when you close the shop just be sure to knock first, you never know we might be having sex on the kitchen worktop, or the sofa or even the floor in the hallway" Clarke smirks when she sees Raven's face pale once more.

"you deserved that," Octavia says through laughter.

"it's not fucking funny, I see why Bellamy is so scared of her, I'm serious O, I've never seen her look so fucking deadly" Raven huffs.

"yeah but Bellamy is a pussy" Octavia quips back.

"you have a point, but still, scary as fuck I'm telling you, and Lexa's face wasn't much better I swear to god" she huffs once more.

"moral of the story...knock first," Octavia says trying to control her laughter.

Walking back into the flat both Clarke and Lexa breathed out a sigh of relief, kicking off their shoes they both made their way to the bedroom, stripping off their clothes as they went. "fuck I'm glad I don't dress like that for another two weeks" the blonde huffs.

"I happen to like you in power suits" Lexa smirks.

"you would, I will be wearing enough of them when the gallery opens, I don't wanna wear them any more than I have to" she groans.

"looks like I'll be spending every day at the gallery with you" the brunette counters.

"mmm, be my guest" 

"do we get to have sex on your desk?" Lexa asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"the rate we're going that'll be the only place we won't get interrupted" the blonde jokes. "but yes anytime you want" she finishes while walking over to Lexa now they are both dressed more comfortably. "in fact we can have sex wherever and whenever you want" she says pulling her in for a heated kiss before they hear someone knocking on the door.

"I'll give you three guesses who that'll be" Lexa jokes.

"on one side I'm glad she's knocking, the other is she is still fucking cock blocking me" Clarke groans.

"well maybe instead of talking about cock you should just fuck me with it instead" Lexa quips leaving the blonde with her jaw hanging while she goes to answer the door.

'well fuck' Clarke mutters to herself, the night was going to get interesting after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> Please drop a comment letting me know what you all think.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, sorry not sorry.  
> Some good news comes their way.

It was next day and it was business as usual, both were starting to feel the effects of the last couple of weeks so opted for an early night after Raven and Octavia had left. Waking up that morning both were feeling refreshed and ready to go back to working in the shop, Lexa was going to be running the front while Clarke was going to be catching up on all the paperwork she had fallen behind on over the last couple of weeks.

After having breakfast and getting ready Lexa was the first one downstairs ready to open up the shop for the day, she thought it was strange that Clarke had been taking her time in getting ready, she just assumed it was her way of putting off having to sort through the paperwork knowing how much she hated it.

Clarke however, had other idea's, she remembered what Lexa had said the previous night and was waiting for the brunette to head downstairs before getting ready so she could put her plan into action, getting dressed she finally makes her way downstairs to join Lexa.

Walking into the shop she tries to hold back her smirk as she watches Lexa stop dead in her tracks nearly falling over one of the boxes she had been sorting out, she also noticed how difficult it seemed to be for the brunette to swallow, seemingly choking on fresh air, "you ok babe?" she asks trying to act normal.

"you....you did that on purpose" Lexa almost groans as she gestures to the blonde's attire.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Clarke, you know what I think about you in a power suit, not only that you're wearing your fucking glasses as well" 

"I just wanted to look professional as it's the first day back in the shop and I couldn't be bothered with contacts today, I'm on going to be in the back office," she says her smirk now slightly coming through.

"such a fucking tease" Lexa mumbles before turning and walking away trying to keep herself in check.

About three hours had passed and it was now lunch time, Clarke made her way out to the front of the shop, well aware that Lexa had been avoiding going anywhere near her all morning, "baby, you wanna come eat lunch with me?" she asks with a smile before walking over and locking the front door, she knew what she wanted and she was not going to allow for any interruptions.

"ok, I'll be there in a minute" Lexa answers without taking her eyes from the computer screen.

Sitting in the office waiting for the brunette Clarke smiled wickedly to herself, Lexa has said what she wanted and she was not going to deny her.

"I thought we were meant to be having lunch?" Lexa questions as she walks into the office, noticing there is no food to be seen.

Clarke smiles deviously and perches herself on the edge of the desk while calling Lexa over to her. 

Obliging as always Lexa does as told and makes her way over to the blonde, "what are you doing?" she asks curiously.

"you'll see" is the response Clarke gives, before running her hands up the brunettes' sides. Gripping her waist she pulls her in crashing their lips together, it wasn't long before Lexa deepened the kiss, making them both breathless as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Unbuttoning Lexa jeans Clarke moves her hand inside her underwear, running her fingers through wet folds she wanted to rip all of her clothes of just to be able to feel every inch of her fiancee's body even though she knew the shop door was locked they had agreed to keep as many clothes on as the could when they had sex anywhere they may get caught, "do you remember what you said to me last night?" she whispers against Lexa's ear, smiling when she sees her shiver, all the while teasing her fingers at the brunette's entrance.

"I said a lot of things last night" Lexa answers, her mind going back to the conversations they had had and not being able to grasp what Clarke talking about.

"ok" Clarke whispers before sucking down on her pulse point, she could wait until she remembered.

Pulling her head back to gaze at Lexa she swiftly pushes two fingers deep inside the brunette's tight walls, loving the reaction she gets as she does when she sees Lexa throw her head back and gasp as the feeling. Pumping her fingers in and out, she sets a steady rhythm, slower than she would like, and definitely slower than what Lexa would like, crashing their lips together in a desperate heated kiss while she moves her free hand down to the waistband of her suit trousers to unbutton them. 

Taking hold of one of Lexa's hands she guides down into her trousers, it wasn't long before the brunette pulled away from the kiss, shock written all over her face, it appeared that she had finally remembered what she had said the previous evening, keeping up her motions, slowly working her fingers in and out of her Clarke waited to see what Lexa's next move would be.

"Clarke" she rasps still slightly in shock.

"yes baby" the blonde smiles innocently.

"I...." That was all Lexa could manage before she moved the blonde's trousers down further allowing her to pull out the phallus between her legs, crashing their lips together, she was so turned she didn't have any other words, taking the toy in her hand she starts to stroke up and down, knowing it would be rubbing against the blonde's clit, the action must have shocked Clarke as she halted her movements inside of her while rocking her hips forward into the action.

Breaking the kiss Lexa moves back slightly to take in the sight before her, Clarke had one hand gripping tightly onto the desk, the other resting in the inside of her underwear, removing the blonde's hand she starts a more vigorous pace, working her hand up and down roughly as Clarke continue's to rock her hips forward seeking more, seeing the way Clarke was reacting a thought crossed her mind, it was something they had never tried before and she wasn't even sure if the blonde would like it but she knew Clarke would let her do whatever she wanted. 

Dropping to her knees she takes the tip of the phallus to her lips as she hears Clarke gasp, watching her through hooded eyes, circling her tongue around the tip she almost came just from the intense gaze the blonde had on her, taking the tip into her mouth she moaned when she felt Clarke buck her hips forward slightly, almost as if she were too scared to do more.

"Lex" she all but gasps.

Not answering verbally, Lexa grips her fingers around the base of the toy before adding more into her mouth slowly making sure she added enough pressure for Clarke to feel it.

"fuck baby" Clarke moans, this was new to her, with everything she had experienced even with previous partners she had never had someone do this to her, that being said she had never put on one of her power suits and worn a strap on at the same time to please a partner either, it was also one of the last things she expected Lexa to do when she was getting dressed that morning, 'how the tables had turned'. 

As the pressure on her clit increased she was finding it harder and harder not to thrust her hips forward, worried, in case she pushed too far or maybe hurt her, instead she laced her fingers through dark waves, resting her hand to guide her but being mindful of how much pressure she added. Not taking her eyes away from the sight in front of her, her moans were becoming thick and heavy as she felt her climax creeping up on her. Watching Lexa take more and more of the toy in her mouth her hips involuntary thrust forward, pulling back quickly she was about to apologise when green met blue and Lexa moaned, grabbing her arse with her free hand and pulled her back in, "fuck Lex I'm not gonna....Fuck" she moans when she saw the toy bottom out into the brunette's mouth.

"it's ok, don't hold back, I want you to do it, cum in my mouth" Lexa husks pulling back briefly before taking the toy back into her mouth, she wanted Clarke to let go, she knew if Clarke hurt her she would stop straight away but right now she was loving this, loving the effect this was having on the blonde.

Taking in Lexa's words she tightens her grip in Lexa's hair, and starts following the rhythm the brunette set as her head bobs back and forth below her, she was trying desperately to hold back before. The urge and Lexa's words flipping a switch inside of her head, with one hand still gripping onto the desk behind her which she was grateful for, she began thrusting her hips forward into Lexa's mouth and the filthy moans coming from her fiancee she thought should be illegal, she knew she wouldn't last much longer as Lexa picked up her speed taking everything she had to offer her.

Feeling her climax start to hit she thrusted in and out of Lexa's skilled mouth a few more times before her entire body tensed under the ministrations, "fuck don't stop baby, I'm cumming....fuck" she moans as she tightened her grip in the brunette's hair forcing more of the toy into her mouth, she heard Lexa gag, she was about to pull away, mid-orgasm or not ,before Lexa once again gripped her arse and pulled her forward, moaning against the toy in her mouth as Clarke came fast and hard.

"fuck that was...." Clarke started before she realised she actually had no words while taking Lexa's hand pulling her up.

"was that ok? I've....I've never done that before" Lexa blushes.

"baby fuck, I've never had someone do that to me either but that was...I wanna say amazing but I don't think that even comes close to what I should be saying" Clarke answers softly running her thumb over the brunette's cheek, "but you know that's not why I wore it right?" she asks, remembering what her own plan had been.

"really? and why did you wear it?"

Not saying another word Clarke crash's their lips together while turning them so Lexa is now pinned against the desk, "you remember what you told me you wanted yet?" she husks, her lips ghosting over Lexa's.

"I think you're gonna have to remind me" Lexa smirks, knowing exactly what she had said.

Without saying another word Clarke grabs Lexa's waist roughly turning her to face the desk, moving her hands to her waistband she pushes her jeans along with her underwear down just enough to give her better access, "always so wet for me" she rasps in her ear as she runs her fingers through the brunette's soaking wet folds, her other hand she places on Lexa's back gently pushing her further into the desk.

Pushing two fingers deep inside, Clarke continue's her slow brutal pace from behind before teasing her fingers in and out while curling into the sweet spot she knows Lexa loves so much.

"Clarke I need you to stop teasing me" Lexa whines at the extremely slow pace, she has been like a coiled spring the minute she saw the blonde that morning and being in the situation they are in right now is proving to be too much for her to handle.

Giving into Lexa's plea's all too easily Clarke pulls out before lining the tip of the toy at her slick entrance, moving forward slowly as she edges the tip just inside she smirks as Lexa rolls her hips back trying to take more of it inside herself, "patience baby" Clarke husks into her as she presses her front onto her back.

"I don't have any right now I just need you to fuck me" Lexa whines once more.

Taking pity on her fiancee Clarke draws her hips back before snapping them forward in one swift motion, now bottoming out deep inside the brunette, pausing her movement briefly as she hears Lexa gasp she waits for her to settle before picking up a steady pace while her hands grip into Lexa's hips.

"I need more" Lexa pleads.

"tell me what you want"

"faster...harder...fuck....just more" Lexa moans as she feels Clarke start a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of her harder and faster, it was what she wanted she just wasn't expecting it straight away.

"like this? is this what you want?"

"y..yes" she stutters.

"do you like it when I take you like this? when I take you fast and hard baby?" Clarke moans, gripping the brunette's hair roughly allowing her to move her head to the side.

"y...yes" Lexa stutters once more.

"mine" Clarke moans before biting down on Lexa's pulse point drawing blood, she could feel herself getting closer to the edge once more but tried to put it to the back of her mind to focus on making Lexa fall apart below her.

"your's" Lexa breaths out, she could feel herself at the edge she just needed one more push, she was about to ask for it when she heard Clarke's phone ring, "don't you dare answer that"

"or what?" Clarke dares.

Lexa never actually had a reply as she wasn't expecting that answer, turning her head to the side she sees Clarke smirk before taking the phone in her hand, "I guess you'll have to be quiet baby" Clarke husks in her ear before answering the call.

Answering her phone with a smirk on her face Clarke never faltered on her movements, still working in and out of the brunette she could feel her start to tense, she knew she wouldn't last long, she was listening to the other person talking to her on the phone as she watched Lexa put her hand to her mouth trying to stifle her moans.

"ok, no problem, we'll see you there" she answers, still thrusting her hips working in and out of Lexa, "oh, nothing I'm just in the middle of a work-out" she smirks to herself when she feels the brunette's entire body tense. "ok, no problem, thank you for calling to let me know" she says before hanging up the phone.

"Clarke you....fucking....oh....fuck" Lexa screams taking her hand away from her mouth.

Instead of answering as her own high is now starting to hit her, Clarke bites down once more on Lexa's pulse point as she snakes a hand around and starts to circle the brunette's clit helping her down, "fuck..fuck...fuck...Lex" Clarke moans against Lexa's neck as her body shudders against the brunette's back, trying to control her breathing.

"Clarke you're an arsehole" Lexa groans as they both come down from their highs, Clarke now resting on her hands either side of Lexa's arms.

"did you or did you not just cum?"

"that's not the point?" the brunette grumbles.

"would you rather I had stopped?"

"WHAT....NO" Lexa all but shouts at the idea, "It just that was evil"

Pulling out Clarke turns Lexa so they are now facing before bringing their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss, her hands cupping the brunette's face as she leans flush against her, "fuck I love you" she sighs against her lips.

"I love you but you're still and arsehole" Lexa answers with a smile.

"it was good news though"

"who was it?" Lexa asks curiously, she was finding hard to concentrate with Clarke still pushed flush against her, she always struggled to think about anything other than Clarke when they were this close, but seeing the blonde in her suit, still wearing the strap on that was currently pressed against her core, she found herself constantly scolding her brain for not sticking to the conversation in hand.

"that was the estate agent, everything has been confirmed, we need to go down tomorrow to sign all of the paperwork and the place will be officially ours, the seller has already signed their's, they are just waiting for us" Clarke explains with a wide smile.

"why didn't you say we would go down there today?" the brunette questions.

"because I was balls deep inside my fiancee and fucking her into the middle of next week, what plans we had in the diary was not that high up on my list of priorities" Clarke answers sarcastically.

"should have thought about that before you answered the phone just as I was about to cum then shouldn't you" Lexa quips back.

"well, what can I say? clearly I can do both" Clarke smirks before crashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss, both smiling into it happily as things in their life had started to pull together nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.  
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple finally get to sign their papers followed by a family meal with Indra and Gustus.

The next morning both woke with wide smiles on their faces knowing today was the day they were going to sign the paperwork for the next chapter in their life.

Clarke quickly went into her thoughts as Lexa laid on her chest, she couldn't help but think how a few months ago she acted like a complete fuckboy just trying to get as much meaningless sex as she could so she wouldn't have to think about how much of a mess she was, yet now as she lays in bed with the love of her life she couldn't help but smile when she thought about her future, their future, this was the first time she have ever gone into business with someone, the first time she had ever shared every single aspect of her life with someone, she had no secrets now, no more regrets, nothing was haunting her and she had one person to thank for making it all possible, and she knew she would spend every day of the rest of her life making it happen.

"has anyone ever told you, you think way too loud?" Lexa mumbles against her chest.

"well, you're the only person I have ever really shared a bed with so not til now no" Clarke jokes.

"I'm what?"

"I thought you already knew that, I mean yeah there was that fuck face but he was hardly ever there and when he was he never paid attention anyway so he doesn't really count, and you know I never had anyone back here until you" she answers honestly while running her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"so what you were you thinking about?" Lexa asks not knowing how to respond her previous statement, a small smile creeping on her lips as she lets the gravity of Clarke's word sink in.

"I was just thinking about us....this, what we're doing today, I never thought in a million years that I would ever consider settling down with someone let alone going into business with them, I literally share everything with you" she answers softly.

"are you ok with that?" the brunette asks raising her head to look into Clarke's baby blue's.

"I'm more than ok with it, I never thought I would ever be this happy, I shut so much of myself and my life down before and I have you to thank for making all this happen, for making me happy"

"you don't have to thank me, it was there all along," Lexa says with a small smile, kissing along the blonde's jaw.

"maybe it was, but without you, I probably wouldn't be doing half the things I'm doing now," Clarke says softly while nuzzling her face in the crook of Lexa's neck, her arms wrapping tightly around her stopping her from going anywhere.

"what time is it?" the brunette mumbles while almost being suffocated.

"on any other day I would say I don't care" the blonde jokes while releasing her grip around Lexa to look for her phone, "it's time to get up, that's what time it is" Clarke groans as she slides out of bed.

"early night tonight?" Lexa asks with her best pout.

"still not satisfied after yesterday and last night? I should step up my game" Clarke chuckles.

"very satisfied, your game is perfect, but there is nothing better than laying in bed with you naked" Lexa smile softly, the truth was there wasn't, she loved the feel of Clarke soft skin on hers, the intimacy they shared, Clarke softly trailing her fingers over her body, the soft kisses she would give her, it didn't need to be sexual she just enjoyed the closeness, she also loves the fact that she knows she s the only person Clarke has been like this with, that knowledge alone made her feel as if her heart could burst.

"good to know, and yes we can have an early night, you know, I never really thought about having a tv in the bedroom coz I was hardly ever here, but how about we buy one later, watch some Netflix and chill?" she asks with a soft smile.

"throw in some naked cuddles and you have a deal," Lexa says before jumping out of bed in all her naked glory, running past the blonde trying to beat her to the shower.

After their morning shower that, of course, took longer than it should, getting dressed and taking Kujo out to do his business, the pair decided to leave having breakfast, opting to grab something while they were out.

Pulling up outside the estate agents they see Indra and Gustus waiting for them, it didn't go unnoticed by either of them how much weight he had slowly been losing, but today he didn't look well at all, it made Lexa's heart ache to see her father this way, it also made her feel guilty that she hadn't been around much due to how busy they all were.

"you ok baby?" Clarke asks quietly noticing the change in Lexa.

"I...he doesn't look good today," she says solemnly.

"he doesn't" the blonde agree's not knowing what else to say, she takes Lexa's hand in hers intertwining their fingers squeezing them tightly, "why don't you invite the over to dinner later, It's been a while since we've seen them properly" Clarke offers wit a small smile.

"ok," Lexa sighs.

"ladies, looking good as always," Gustus says, hugging them both.

"dad", "Gustus," they both say in unison while struggling to breathe due to the tight bear hug he has them both in.

"shall we?" Indra offers after the hellos are out of the way.

"Lead the way" Clarke answers as she sees Lexa fall back to talk to her dad, "how is he doing?"

"the weight loss is steady but he's been sick the last couple of days, your mother says it's all part of the process" Indra answers with a sad smile.

"we were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner this evening but if Gustus isn't up for we can do it for another time?" Clarke says softly.

"maybe you could come to us, at least if he starts to feel unwell he can go to bed" Indra offers.

"sounds like a plan, I'll ask Lexa" she answers with a small smile.

Lexa had decided to hold back to talk to her dad, she could see he wasn't well but she knew he probably wouldn't tell her if it was really bad but she had to ask.

"dad," she says softly as he turns to face her, "how sick are you?"

"I'm fine, just had a bit of sickness the last couple of days that's all" he answers softly.

"why are you here then?" 

"because this is important to you that's why" he answers honestly.

"you're important to me and I would rather you were at home in bed resting" Lexa scolds.

"you sound just like your mother" he jokes.

"dad" she groans rubbing her hands over her face.

"I know, I know, your mother has been badgering me all morning but I wanted to be here, I want to be around for as much as I can," he says with a soft smile while wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her in, "come on, let's get this done"

After Indra and Gustus had read through all the paperwork with a fine tooth comb the pair signed their lives away before being given the keys to their new property. Walking outside all four had wide smiles on their face's, just for different reasons, Clarke and Lexa because they finally had the keys and could get started on moving forward with their plans for the place, Indra and Gustus because they were proud of them both for getting to where they are now.

After saying their goodbyes the pair were on their way back to the shop, the silence in the car was not awkward, just a silence the blonde didn't like too much.

"so about tonight..." she started.

"I'm sorry we don't get our chill night," Lexa says cutting her off.

"baby, I'm not worried about that, we can have those whenever we want, I was just going to say your mum has asked if we wanna go round there for dinner instead?" she says softly.

"oh, ok" Lexa nods.

"Lex"

"mmm"

"talk to me"

"I just feel bad that we haven't been around much," she says sadly.

"I know, it's been pretty stressful, maybe now we have the keys we could put things on hold for a bit, take a pause and have some family time, I know we still have the sentencing to go to but everything else can wait for now" the blonde offers with a soft smile.

"Clarke we can't do that, we need to get things moving, plus what about Raven and O?"

"what about them, look we could start work on it tomorrow and it still might not be ready in time, I'll just move all the stuff out of the spare room and they can have that, as far as construction goes, well, we have the keys, it gets done when it gets done, some things are more important"

"you would do that?" Lexa asks finally looking at the blonde.

"of course I would baby, you are the most important person in my life, anything that matters to you matters to me, and right now you need to be spending time with your dad"

"ok," the brunette smiles while leaning across taking the blonde's hand in hers.

"oh I've been thinking" Clarke starts, "when Raven and O move in were are obviously not gonna be using the back room anymore, so how about instead we move all the stuff from the back room into my art room and let them sleep in there, at least then we will be on different levels, we don't have to hear them and they don't have to hear us?" 

"I think you're too clever for your own good" Lexa smirks.

"well how about tomorrow you go and spend the day with your dad and I'll get started on it?" Clarke offers.

"you're not gonna come with me?"

"I think you should spend some time with him babe, we know whats coming, we don't know when but you need to cherish what time you do have left, If you need me I'll be there in a shot you know that, but I do think you need to spend some time with him on your own as well, I'll be seeing him tonight anyway, I'm sure your dad can cope for one visit without me" she says trying to lighten the conversation.

"I don't know, he is pretty attached to you, you know, almost as much as Aden" Lexa jokes, "but maybe you're right, I'll go over there tomorrow"

"good, do you wanna change before we go over there?" 

"yeah, I wanna soak in the bath as well before we go, might be too late when we get back, feel free to join me seeing as I won't be getting naked cuddles now" Lexa pouts.

"you know I would never say no to sharing a bath with you and we have naked cuddles every night in bed" Clarke chuckles.

"yeah, but I wanted naked cuddles while we were watching tv and you stroking my back," Lexa says still pouting.

"woah, hold up, I don't remember me stroking your back being part of the deal" the blonde jokes knowing she woud do anything Lexa asked of her.

"well no, but it was implied"

"I must have missed that memo" Clarke quips.

After getting home and soaking in the bath for longer than they should have the couple headed out for dinner. It was a nice evening, Gustus had to excuse himself after a while through not feeling too well, Clarke and Lexa stayed for about another hour afterwards before leaving.

Lexa had been pretty quiet after Gustus had gone to bed, feeling helpless that there was nothing she could do for him, Indra had said the same as Clarke, just to spend time with him. She had missed Aden as he was round a friends that evening but she had asked her mother if they could arrange an evening when they could all be there for a family meal, Jake and Abby included.

The more the evening had worn on the more she knew Clarke was right, she needed to spend more time with her dad, and she knew she couldn't do that if they were making plans for the construction, she never told her parents they were putting it on hold as she knew what their response would be, she promised she would thank the blonde for being so wise when they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoy, sorry for this being such a short chapter, I'll try to do another update tomorrow.  
> Apologies for any mistakes they are all my own.  
> Please drop a comment letting me know what you think.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of sentencing has arrived for Finn and Niylah.
> 
> This will be the last update for a few days, I hope you all enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.

Over the last couple of weeks, things had been stressful, Clarke had been at the shop more allowing Lexa the time she needed to spend with Gustus, they had had a couple of family meals which everyone was invited to, including the gang.

Raven and Octavia had been given a moving out date, they had just under two months so Clarke and Lexa had offered them the back room instead of the spare room which obviously gave them more privacy and meant they weren't going to be living on top on one and other.

Lexa had been feeling down with how ill her father had been getting, she had been spending nearly every day with him and the changes were becoming more obvious and more frequent, Abby had said it was part of the course given the fact that her had refused treatment but it didn't help with the way she was feeling, she knew it was coming and as much as she tried to prepare herself, it still never seemed to get any easier.

The pair had hardly seen each other, mainly for the family meals and in the evenings when Lexa got back from her parents, that was of course if Clarke wasn't painting. Which ever one was home first they would always wait up for the other knowing that the next morning they probably wouldn't have time to see each other, the were like ships passing in the night.

Today, however, was different, today was the day of sentencing for Finn and Niylah, so here they were getting ready for what was to hopefully be the last time they would have to go to the courthouse.

Sitting at the island in the kitchen the silence was deafening, neither knowing what to say or how to start, their usual connection seemed mute in that moment. Finishing their breakfast it was Clarke who broke the silence, although not for any other reason than the fact that she had to, "you ready?"

"yeah"

Without another word to each other, they made their way down to the car. The car ride was once again silent. Pulling up at the court they could see all their family and friends waiting for them, they had said they had all wanted to be there to see Finn get what he deserved, Niylah, they felt sorry for, but knew she still needed to be punished.

"yo, Clarkey boo, Lexie" Raven greets.

"hey," they both says in unison.

"ok, what's going on?" Octavia asks, looking between the pair.

"nothing" Clarke answers.

"really? that's the answer you're going with?" 

"yup," Lexa answers instead.

"wow, you two need to chill and try having a conversation, coz this" Raven gestures between them, "is not right" she finishes before grabbing Octavia and walking away, leaving the pair on their own.

"she's right," Lexa says in agreement.

"no, she isn't" the blonde disagree's.

"so you think how we are right now is good? we hardly talk, we hardly see each other, it feels like I'm shouting over the great wall of china" Lexa counters.

"maybe we do need to talk, but now is not that time, we need to get in there," Clarke says shaking her head.

"we have time"

"fine, then talk" 

Lexa was about to open her mouth then quickly realised she didn't know where to start.

"exactly," Clarke says simply.

"well, I don't see you trying either" Lexa defends.

"that's because I don't know where to start Lex, there is so much going on at the moment and I don't know where to start, I don't know how to start, and honestly, I don't wanna burden you with more, you have enough going on at the minute without the fucking day to day stuff" Clarke says seriously.

"so it's because I haven't been around to talk to?"

"what? no, you're where you need to be and that's fine, I wouldn't have it any other way, your dad is what is important"

"so why not talk to me?" 

"because it's not important in comparison to what is going on, I'm just trying to give you the space you need without having to worry about anything else so you can keep your focus where it needs to be"

"maybe I need the distraction sometimes" Lexa answers weakly, the truth was she did, thinking about other things helped keep her mind away from the reality of what was to come.

"then why not ask? I'm not a fucking mind reader" Clarke counters.

"you used to be"

"yeah well, a lot has happened and my head isn't exactly where it should be either" the blonde answers while turning to look away from the brunette.

"so tell me where it's at?"

"I just don't know how to be there for you, I've never had to go through what you're going through, and I'm more than happy to deal with the shop and everything else, and you being there for your dad is where yo need to be, I get that, I just...I don't wanna burden you with everything that's going on, and everything that needs to be sorted, and I don't really have anything else to talk about with you because that's all that's going on, the shop, the paperwork, my art, and if I'm honest I've kind off been throwing myself into that because I don't know how to be there for and you don't really talk to me about your dad, you've kind of shut yourself down, I just wanted to give you your space and hoped that you would know that I'm here if you need me and that I would drop everything if you asked me to" Clarke answers honestly as her shoulders drop.

"I know you're here for me, I don't really talk about my dad coz there isn't anything else I can say, we all know what's coming we just don't know when and going over it again and again isn't gonna change that, I know we've both been really tired the last couple of weeks and we've hardly seen each other but I don't like this wall we have between us, I want you to talk to me about everything I'm missing while I'm not around, I wanna know about your art, what's going on with the shop, and when I get home I can help with the paperwork" 

"but you shouldn't have to, your dad is your priority"

"he is but so are you" Lexa counters.

"I don't wanna be your priority, I just want you to be there and spend as much time with him as you can, everything else can wait, I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this alone"

"listen" Lexa starts, pulling the blonde into her, "I know you're here for me, I also know what is coming and I don't think no matter how much I try and prepare for it I'll never be ready, but, we have a life together as well and I know I've been missing from it lately but that's why you need to keep me in the loop on everything that's going on, we're are partnership, and I get that you don't wanna add any more stress and I get that you're trying to give me space to deal with my dad but I need you, and you focusing all of yourself on everything so I don't have to is not good for either of us, so how about we get today over with, then we go home and sit down and talk about everything that I've missed, then have some Netflix and chill with naked cuddles" the brunette says with a small chuckle.

"are you not going round to see your dad when we're done here?" the blonde asks softly nuzzling her nose into the brunette's neck, it felt like it had been way too long since she had been this close to her.

"well, we can stop off there on the way home and see him if you want? it's been a few days since you've seen him"

"ok," Clarke nods into her neck.

"you know I do appreciate how much you're doing so I don't have to, and I know I haven't really been talking much either but right now I just need to be with you," Lexa says honestly.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm here whenever you need me"

"goog, coz right now I need you to kiss me" Lexa whispers softly.

Finally lifting her head from the comfort of the brunette's neck blue locks with green, cupping Lexa's cheeks she brings her in for a soft, sweet kiss, it was slow at first before she felt Lexa run her tongue along her lip. Parting them slightly she gasped when she felt the brunette's tongue meet with her own. 'definitely too long' she thinks to herself, as she wraps her hands around Lexa's neck bringing her in closer. She was so far gone in the moment she never realised they were being shouted at by their friends that they were being called into court. "fuck I've missed you" she mumbles against Lexa's soft lips.

"I love you" Lexa answers, her eyes focusing on the baby blue's she loves so much.

"I love you too baby," Clarke says with a small smile, "we should get in there before they start without us"

Reluctantly Lexa pulls away from the closeness of the blonde and links their hands together as they make their way to the courtroom, they were so focused on each other they had forgotten that their family and friends had been waiting for them, not speaking to anyone apart from Raven and Octavia.

Taking their seats in the public gallery they see Finn and Niylah being brought into the dock, they didn't have to wait long before the clerk ordered the court to rise as the judge entered before taking his seat, taking a seat once more the judge began making his announcement.

He started with Niylah first, saying that he believed her version of events and how she was coerced into the act itself, Finn's behaviour during the trial making it apparent that he can be threatening and aggressive. Clarke chuckled to herself as she watched him being pushed back into his seat by one of the dock officers. The judge had decided that due to Niylah pleading guilty, albeit a little late, and the fact that she was threatened into committing the crime in the first place that she would receive time served for her sentence and was free to go.

Next he turned his attention to Finn, he had said that his crimes were despicable and he wished that he was able to give more prison time than the law would allow,he had said that his behaviour in court was disgusting and the crimes that he committed warranted the maximum sentence he could impose and if he had his way he would be charged for his actions against Niylah as well. after receiving a five-year sentence for ABH with intent and threatening behaviour, it was said that he would only to serve half of that sentence, his barrister promising that they would appeal against the decision, he was then dragged back to the cells area kicking and screaming by the dock officers, before the judge made his way out of the courtroom.

Standing outside on the courtroom steps the pair were standing bewildered, on one side they were happy he was off the streets, on the other, they didn't think it was long enough yet the Judges' hand were tied giving him the maximum sentence he could for the crimes he had been charged with. The plus side being that once he was out in two and a half years he would still be on licence for a further two and a half years meaning if he so much as looked in their direction he would be sent straight back to prison to serve out the remainder of his sentence, in some respects the pair hoped he did try something so they would have a further two and a half years peace without him. They were so caught up in their own thoughts neither heard Niylah walk up behind them, it was the sound of Octavia's voice that brought them out of their thoughts.

"do you have a death wish?" they hear Octavia say.

"it's ok O," Clarke says softly.

"ok? none of this is ok, she should be locked up alongside that crazy fuck"

"O, please" the blonde whispers.

"fine" Octavia huffs before joining the rest of their friends and family.

"what do you want?" Clarke asks coldly.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and explain the real reasons why I did what I did" Niylah answers, looking between the pair.

"go ahead," Lexa says knowing the blonde was about to explode.

"what I said in the courtroom was true, but not the full truth, Finn had been following me while I was following you, and when I was out he broke into my house and saw the pictures, he knew how I felt about you, his target was always Lexa because she was cheating on him with you and that's why she ended things, but he said if I didn't do it he would come after you Clarke, and that's why I did it, I couldn't stand to see anything happen to you, but when I was actually behind the wheel I saw how happy you were and I knew I could never make you that happy, so, I started to slow the car down, I thought Lexa had seen the car but then Kujo shot across the road and the next thing I know you pushed Lexa out of the way and I hit you, I'm sorry, I was jealous and stupid, I thought Lexa ruined what we had that's why I agreed to hear him out in the first place then when he threatened you I didn't have much of a choice" she explains.

"wow, I don't even know where to start," Lexa says dumbfounded.

"I do, why didn't you go the police when you found out? why didn't you come and tell me? and we never had anything Niylah, you know that Lexa never ruined anything, and if I had known how you felt I would have put a stop to it a long time ago" Clarke counters.

"I know you would have that's why I never told you, I would rather have had you any way I could than not at all, and I never came to you coz I didn't think you would believe me, and I never went to the police coz I never had any proof"

"you could have had me as a friend but you ruined any chance of that ever happening" Clarke starts.

"wait, I never cheated on Finn, well I mean I kinda did, me and Clarke kissed once, we were never having some sordid affair, and as soon as I realised why things never felt right with him I ended it. So that's what he thinks? that's why he did all of this?" Lexa asks curiously.

"well yeah, he thinks you were cheating on him and not only did you leave him for another woman, you left him for Clarke and I'm sure you know their history so it was a double kick in the nuts for him, at least in his head"

"he really is all kind of fucked up" Clarke chimes, shaking her head in disbelief.

"you have no idea, I only knew what you had told me about him and the way he had treated you but I never thought he would be this fucked up, there's just nothing there, nothing but anger and rage at you for cheating on him and leaving him looking like a fool, at least that's how he see's it in his head"

"so why didn't you say any of this in there?" the blonde asks.

"because after seeing your mum give evidence, even though it was only medical evidence I could see how much damage I had done, I never wanted any of this, so I changed my plea, I never said all of it because I didn't want the judge to think it was a sob story and I was prepared to take whatever sentence he passed, it's what I deserve"

"what's done is done," Lexa says.

"well you don't have to worry about me bothering either of you again, I'll be leaving town soon to go live with my sister" 

"well in a twist of fate I guess we owe you a thank you," the brunette says shaking her head.

"how you do figure that?" Niylah asks curiously.

"yeah, how do you figure that?" Clarke questions.

"well if Niylah hadn't changed her plea, Finn wouldn't have reacted the way he did, allowing the judge and the jury to see what he was really like, he may have even walked free today" Lexa answers seriously.

"it's a leap but I get your point" the blonde reluctantly agree's.

"you owe me nothing, I better get going, my sister will be here soon to pick me up, I'm sorry for everything, and I hope one day you might both be able to forgive what I did to you both" Niylah says sincerely.

"just make sure you have learned your lesson" Clarke answers before Niylah turns to leave with a nod of her head.

"well fuck a duck" Clarke sighs.

"I'm just glad it's over, we have two years and a half before we have to worry about him anymore, now we can focus on what's to come next," Lexa says with a half smiles.

"to be honest babe I'm having very mixed emotions about the future, it's kinda hard to look forward to anything right now," the blonde says shrugging her shoulders.

"well I know one thing, life is short, and I know my dad wouldn't want us to be putting our entire lives on hold for him, we need to find a way to be able to do both" the brunette asnwers while pulling Clarke into her side.

"one day at a time I guess."


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some serious discussions ahead and decisions are made as they celebrate the outcome of the trial.  
> Anya reveals a secret that wasn't hers to tell.  
> The couple get more interruptions.
> 
> I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a few days but I'm feeling generous lol, this really will be the last update for a few days. Hope you all enjoy.

Later that evening everyone had been invited to Lexa's parent's house for a celebratory drink after the sentencing. All fours parents were talking amongst themselves, the gang were talking to Anya and Aden, and Clarke and Lexa were sitting on the patio, it had been a long day and they were glad it was all finally over.

"you ok?" Clarke asks softly.

"why wouldn't I be?" Lexa asks in confusion.

"well we found out today that you were the main target of his rage, are you not worried about the future?"

"we have bigger concerns to worry about before Finn has a chance to become an issue again," Lexa says honestly.

"so what now?"

"what now with what?" Lexa asks confusion once again written all over her face.

"what do we do now? with everything?"

"well I think we need to take more time for us, I mean I know we live together but we haven't exactly seen much of each other the last couple of weeks and I miss you"

"I miss you too," Clarke says with a warm smile, nuzzling her face into Lexa's neck.

"I think maybe in the next couple of days we should get an architect to come over so we can starts plans for the renovation," Lexa says after a minute.

"baby...." Clarke starts.

"listen, I know I need to spend as much time as I can with my dad, I have and I will carry on spending time with him, but you're also my family and I have to think about us and you as well, this renovation is more than just a new home and your gallery, it's about us starting a new chapter of our lives together, and that also includes having a family, and I know my time with my dad is limited, but so is ours, life is short for all of us and I...we need to find a way to compromise, and my dad has already said he wants to see me live my life, and being here everyday isn't living, he also wants to to get the renovation done before he....you know" the brunette explains sadly.

"whatever you want baby, but you don't need to put me first, he's your dad and I get that, be wherever you feel yo need to be" the blondes whispers against Lexa's neck.

"right now I'm just enjoying being here with you, I feel like we've been so distant the last couple of weeks" Lexa sighs.

"maybe we need to just say 'fuck everything' for a day or so and just spend some time together, just us" Clarke offers softly as she lifts her head, blue meets green.

"I think I would like that" Lexa says with a wide smile, "especially if it comes with naked cuddles" she chuckles.

"what is it with you and naked cuddles" Clarke jokes nudging her shoulder.

"who's getting naked?" Anya asks, walking into the garden, "wait I don't wanna know" she says shaking her head.

"you sure?" Clarke jokes with a smirk.

"no, no, I'm good, keep that tidbit to yourself, mum and dad wanna know if you're both planning on staying out here all night or if your gonna come back inside anytime soon?" 

"we'll be in in a minute," Lexa answers her sister.

"don't believe a word either of them says when it comes to time limits" Raven interjects from behind Anya.

"fuck off Rae," Clarke says glaring at her friend.

"fine, I know when I'm not wanted," Raven huffs, walking back inside.

"on that note, toodles" Anya laughs before following Raven.

"I guess we better head back inside" the blonde sighs.

"we did say in a minute" Lexa smirks, pulling the blonde into her lap.

"babe, seriously," the blonde says through laughter.

"yes, no shame Griffin"

"that only applies outside of the family homes" Clarke counters trying to be serious.

"but we're not having sex, isn't that what you said that time in your car?"

"yeah but...." the blonde starts before Lexa crash's their lips together, the sheer force alone making her shiver and moan in her mouth.

Deepening the kiss Lexa sighs happily, it had been far too long since they had been this close, she had hated the distance between them over the last couple of weeks. Granted it was never intentional, they were both dealing with their own drama's and Clarke respected her need to spend time with her father, she also knew Clarke would be there for her but she was respecting the blonde's need to get things done as she now had triple the workload, that however, was about to change.

Changing the angle Clarke can't help the low moan that leaves her as she feels Lexa's hand snake under her shirt, the feeling of Lexa's warm hands on her skin made her feel like she was on fire, it was a feeling she was all too used too, yet it always felt like it was the first touch, it was also something she knew she would never get tired off, nor would ever fade regardless of how distant they were, she also hoped there wouldn't be any more distance between them ever again.

Rolling her hips down into the brunette below her, she relished everything that was Lexa, she was so caught in the moment that she never heard the back door open.

"I told you never to believe their 'minutes'." Raven jokes.

When they pull apart they were both shocked to see every single one of their friends standing in front of them, all booming out with laughter.

"urgh, fuck my life" Clarke mumbles, dropping her head into Lexa's shoulder.

"I heard that young lady" Abby scolds.

"shame you didn't all make yourselves heard before you burst out here" she groans, barely raising her head from the comfort of the brunette's shoulder.

"we didn't burst anywhere, you were just too pre-occupied" Anya chuckles.

"leave them, they're young and in love," Gustus says with a wide smile.

"what he said" Clarke concurs.

"so anyway, the reason we burst out here is because we're gonna get the fire pit out and have some roasted marshmallows" Indra informs the pair.

With that new piece of information, both were off the bench and moving faster than wile-e-coyote.

Sitting around the fire Clarke sitting on Lexa's lap, they smiled knowingly at each other, it had been another rough few weeks yet here they were, they knew things were only going to get worse before it could get better, they now had to get started on their new project, they had to move rooms around to allow Raven and Octavia to move in, Lexa was trying to prepare herself for what was to come with her father and Clarke was trying to work out how to be there for her when she needed her, but they also knew that like always they would be ok, ok because they had each other and ok because they had an amazing family and an amazing set of friends.

"so, when do you want to meet with the architect?" Jake asks bringing them both out of their thoughts.

"whenever he can fit us in over the next couple of days" Clarke answers after seeing Lexa nod.

"I'll give him a call in the morning, I assume you wanna get it put in asap for the planning permission?"

"yup, we just wanna get it done and get things moving"

"lemme know when you put it in and I'll get hold of my friend who works there" Raven chimes.

"will do, we're gonna start sorting out the spare room for you guys in the next couple of days" Lexa answers, looking to Raven and Octavia.

"do you think we could move in as well?" Murphy jokes.

"fuck no" Clarke answers seriously.

"well, that's just rude" Murphy counters.

"not really, you think I wanna live in a house where the toilet seat is always left up? or finding dirty underwear lying on the floor? I'm no one's house maid" she counters.

"and how do you know that's what we do?" Bellamy asks curiously.

"please, why do you think we never come to your place on film night?" Octavia answers for them all.

"and what would you know?" Murphy argues's.

"I'm his sister, I know all of his bad habits" Octavia states simply.

"I think it's a man thing in general" Abby interjects while side-eyeing Jake.

"hey why you starting on me?" he defends.

"I think you're right" Indra concurs.

"I think the girls have the right idea" Abby jokes.

"mum" Clarke whines.

"what I'm just saying being with another woman could have its perks"

"it does" Lexa answers while smirking at the blonde.

"I don't need details, she is still my daughter" Jake groans.

"oh cmon, Mr G I thought you had about as much shame as Clarkey over there" Raven jokes.

"oh I do, I just don't need the details about what my daughter gets up to"

"I've had to hear about the obscene things you've done over the years" Clarke counters.

"she has a point" Abby agree's.

"why is it you two always gang up on me when it suits" he groans.

"how do you think I feel, you're outnumbered 2-1, I'm outnumbered 5-1" Gustus interjects.

"apart from mum, have you forgotten how many daughters you have?" Lexa questions her father looking confused.

"not at all, Anya, you and Clarke"

"ok so who's the extra child?" she asks still confused.

"Aden of course"

"hey" Aden chirps.

"what? you whine like a woman, you spend way too much time with your sisters" Gustus argue's.

"I have to say I agree, you do whine a lot," Indra says ith a wide smile.

"I hate you all" Aden groans.

"even me?" the blonde questions trying to hold back her laughter.

"well, not you, you're..." he starts before being cut off by everyone's laughter.

"it's ok baby bro, I could never hate her either," Lexa says through fits of laughter.

"right now I'm hating you the most" he quips.

"what? why me? what did I do?" Lexa says feigning hurt.

"oh, it's because you're with Clarkey" Raven jokes.

"what...no...that's...urgh" he grumbles throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"aww, you're so cute" Clarke jokes while giving him her best puppy eyes.

"I'm going inside, you all suck" he groans.

"see, always whining," Gustus says pointing at his son.

"so how are you both feeling about today, and the outcome?" Jake asks the pair.

"well, we're happy Finn is where he belongs it's just a shame it wasn't for longer" Lexa answers with a sigh.

"and what about Niylah?"

"what about her? we believe what she said, I don't think we'll be hearing anything from her again" Clarke answers instead.

"and what about when he gets out?" Raven interjects.

"I guess we'll deal with that when it happens" the blonde answers again.

"all I know is he doesn't wanna be showing his face when he does get out coz if he does I won't be responsible for my actions" Lexa adds.

"babe"

"no Clarke, after everything he has done, I'm serious if he shows his face he will be leaving looking even uglier than he does now," the brunette says firmly.

"he's not worth it" 

"maybe not, but it would make me feel better, everything he did to you, everything he has done since, not to mention he is the one responsible for putting Niylah up to trying to run me over which ended up with you in hospital, no amount of time will make up for that" the brunette argue's.

"but it's done now" Clarke counters.

"It is done, but if he shows his face when he gets out then he will get what he deserves," Lexa says firmly.

"I wouldn't argue if I were you, she loves you so you haven't had the pleasure of seeing her pissed of and out for blood" Anya interjects.

"I get that, I just don't think he is worth doing time over that's all" 

"it's fine, my parents are the best barrister's around" Lexa half jokes.

"provocation," Gustus says simply, "we could always have a restraining order taken out on him when he gets released, although that should already be part of his licence"

"don't ruin my fun dad" the brunette counters with a smirk earning her a slap from the blonde.

"you know, she's a black belt in karate right?" Anya says seriously.

"WHAT?" Clarke almost chokes on fresh air.

"well, I mean, kinda" Lexa answers shyly.

"cmon Lex you kick arse" Anya jokes.

"why am I only hearing about this now?" the blonde asks looking shocked.

"coz she doesn't like to fight, she hates violence" Indra answers instead, "we are all black belts but Lexa was the only one to stop"

"and you never told me because why?" Clarke asks looking back to the brunette.

"I just didn't I guess, I don't use it and haven't practised in years" she defends while glaring at Anya.

"I think you two should give us a show," Raven says excitedly looking between Lexa and Anya.

"yeah come on, it'll be fun" Bellamy adds.

"no" Lexa answers simply.

"she won't do it," Gustus says knowing his daughter.

"spoilsport" Raven sighs.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Lexa says while waiting for the blonde to move from her lap.

"is she ok?" Abby asks.

"yes, she just doesn't talk about that part of her life" Indra explains while glaring at Anya.

"why are you all glaring at me, how was I to know Clarke didn't know?" she defends holding her hands in the air.

Deciding to go after the brunette, Clarke doesn't even bother excusing herself before making her way inside to the kitchen where she finds Lexa standing in front of the sink.

"baby" she whispers, wrapping her arms around her waist, "why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important, I mean it isn't right?" the brunette asks, turning in the embrace.

"of course not, but all the times I joked about you never being able to top me unless I let you, I mean you totally could without even trying" she jokes.

"I probably could, but I don't ever use it and I have no intention of using it either, with you or anyone else" Lexa sighs, her arms wrapping around the blonde's neck.

so you could totally top me if you wanted to?"

"maybe I like you topping me and being in charge"

"mmm, I'll remember that. So why did you stop?" she asks curiously.

"I was in competition, I won but at the expense of someone else's career" Lexa answers simply.

"what do you mean?"

"when I took her to the ground she landed awkwardly and busted her knee, she could never fight again after that and neither did I, the only reason I did it was because all my family are black belts, even Aden now, but just coz I know how to do it doesn't mean that's who I am as a person, I swore never to use any of it again and I won't, be it in a fight in the street or topping you" the brunette explains.

"maybe you should try and top me, just to see who wins" the blonde smirks.

"that's it? you have nothing else to say?"

"what do you want me to say? I'm not angry you never told me, you're right it's not important that you're a black belt, would I have liked to know? of course, but it doesn't change anything"

"so you don't think less of me because of what happened?"

"no, why would I? baby it was an accident, you didn't go into the street and use what you know to seriously injure someone, it was in competition, these things happen, she knew the risks, and you shouldn't be blaming yourself, it just might make me think twice before pissing you off"

"not funny Clarke, you know I would never hurt you"

"oh I'm well aware, so how about we go home and you show me what other moves you have" the blonde husks before connecting their lips together.

"yup I would say they're fine" Anya yells into the garden, interrupting the pair.

"you really are going all out tonight" Lexa glares at her sister.

"what?" Anya shrugs innocently.

"let's see, you've interrupted us twice tonight already and decided to share information that wasn't your's to share" the brunette scolds.

"her and Raven should compare notes on cock-blocking" Clarke interjects trying to lighten the mood.

"what a great idea" Raven quips walking into the kitchen.

"why do we always end up with an audience?" the blonde groans.

"why do always have to do things in public where you know you could get interrupted?" Raven counters.

"I'm with her" Anya says pointing at Raven.

"I think it's time to leave babe, clearly we will get no privacy here, especially now the two peeping toms have joined forces" Clarke quips.

"may the force be with you" Raven jokes.

"please tell me you did not just quote star wars?" Anya asks, her jaw hanging.

"I did," Raven says with a smirk.

"now you're on your own" Anya says seriously before leaving the kitchen.

"on that note, we're out," Lexa says through laughter, "I don't think I can cope with anymore crappy film quotes"

"I'm right behind you" the blonde agree's.

"that what she said" Raven shouts back as the pair as they head into the garden to say their goodbyes before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Apologies for any mistakes they are all my own.  
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you all think and leave kudos if you enjoy :)


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, sorry not sorry. Hope you all enjoy.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.

Walking back into the flat that evening the pair couldn't wait to get their suits off and relax, walking to the bedroom Clarke was the first to start stripping, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake and a wide-eyed Lexa behind her.

"Clarke" Lexa chuckles.

"yes baby" the blonde answers poking her head around the door.

"are you serious?"

"what, I had to get out of that fucking suit" she groans.

"and you couldn't have stripped off in one place, it looks like a fucking tsunami hit your wardrobe," the brunette says still laughing.

"you never normally complain" Clarke counters with a smirk.

"that's when you in front of me" Lexa sighs now catching up to the blonde, carrying her clothes in her hands.

"well I'm in front of you now"

"I can see that" the brunette gulps as the blonde struts over to her in all her naked glory.

"I have two questions, the first, why are you not naked?, the second, what are you going to do with me now that I still am?" the blonde husks.

It took Lexa all of two seconds before surging forward, crashing their lips together while edging the blonde towards the nearest wall, the minute they collided with a thud she started trailing blazing kisses down Clarke's neck, nipping and sucking her way down to her breasts, "fuck Clarke" she mumbles against her voluptuous mounds, taking a stiff nipple in her mouth.

"I need you naked baby" Clarke moans, her hips rolling forward.

"then get me naked" Lexa smirks looking up at the blonde.

With a smirk of her own, Clarke moves the brunette away from her, she slowly struts over to the bed before laying down, not taking her eyes from the forest green ones staring at her with confusion she slowly spreads her legs wide and almost laughs when she sees Lexa jaw agape, sliding one of her hands down she slowly circles her clit with her fingers, moaning louder than she normally would for added effect, taking her free hand she begins pinching one of her stiff buds as she arches herself from the bed, "if you wanna join me you need to get naked" she husks with a smirk as she dips her fingers down to her entrance.

"Clarke" Lexa all but chokes out at the sight in front of her, she was frozen on the spot, every fibre of her being was screaming at her to move yet her feet felt like they were glued to the floor, one part of her was loving watching Clarke touch herself, the other was aching to be the one doing the touching.

"mmm, I guess you just wanna watch tonight" the blonde moans, dipping her fingers deep inside herself, "fuck baby, I wish it was you inside me, your long fingers fucking me hard and fast, fuck I could cum right now just thinking about it, I'm so fucking wet for you, oh fuck baby" she moans, pumping her fingers in and out of herself.

It was at that point it all became too much for Lexa, ripping her own clothes off faster than she ever thought possible, she surged forward crashing her lips against the blonde's, her hand reaching for Clarke's wrist halting her movements, "mine" she almost growls against soft bruised lips.

"all fucking your's baby" Clarke moans at the feeling of Lexa slamming two fingers deep inside her now fluttering walls, "I want you to take me so fucking hard Lex, fuck I need you" she pants out, their lips barely touching. Her back arching from the bed pushing her further into the brunette, her hips bucking wildly as she seeking more.

"fuck" Lexa gasps, moving her position she straddles one of Clarke's thighs. Without saying a word she takes one of the blonde's hands and guides it between her legs, "I need you to touch me" she almost begs.

"so wet" Clarke moans as she runs her fingers through wet folds, before teasing at her entrance. Pushing two fingers deep inside she cant help but moan when Lexa sinks down on her fingers, feeling herself starting to get closer to her high she knew it's too soon. "wait...stop baby" she pants out gripping the brunette's wrist halting her movements.

"what's wrong?" Lexa questions worry written all over her face.

"nothing....I....fuck I was gonna cum" 

" what's wrong with that?" the brunette smiles with a sigh of relief.

"I wanna watch you ride me," she says softly looking up at the brunette.

Tapping Lexa's leg she waits for her to move so she is fully straddling her before trusting her fingers back inside once more, "I love how you feel around me" she gasps as Lexa sits back further, grinding her hips down furiously.

"fuck Clarke I'm gonna cum"

Trusting her hips up with force Clarke revels in the feeling of Lexa's walls fluttering around her fingers, "fuck you feel so good baby"

Feeling her walls clamp down, Lexa can't help the loud moan that leaves her as her body starts to shudder above the blonde, dropping herself down she crash's her lips against the blonde's riding out her high, she was so far gone she hadn't realised that Clarke had flipped them and was already making her way down to her dripping centre.

Pulling her fingers out before slamming three fingers back inside Clarke moans when she watches Lexa arch her back of the bed. Running the flat of her tongue over Lexa's exposed nub she smirks to herself knowing the effect she has on her fiancee.

"Clarke please I need...fuck" Lexa moans, moving her legs over the blonde's shoulders.

Picking up her pace with her fingers, she sucks the brunette's clit into her mouth, "cum for me baby" she moans against her centre before sucking between her teeth once more.

It wasn't long before Lexa's walls start to tighten around skilled fingers, the knot in the pit of her stomach made her feel like she was going to explode, "fuck Clarke please oh...fuck...I'm gonna...shit" Lexa all but screams, her hands gripping blondes locks.

Running her tongue once more was all it took for the brunette to fall over the edge as her three fingers trusted in and out helping her through her high, she couldn't help but moan when Lexa's orgasm hits, she knew she was going to cum hard by the way she was thrusting in and out of her, she wasn't expecting her to cum as hard as she did, her arousal squirting directly into her mouth, "fuck baby" she pants out lapping every last drop Lexa has to offer.

"Fuck" Lexa gasps trying to catch her breath as Clarke slides her way up her body, hovering just above her. She barely had time to catch her breath before Clarke crashed their lips together allowing her to taste herself in the blonde's mouth.

"mmm, you always taste so good" Clarke hums against her lips, "you ok baby?" 

"fuck" Lexa sighs again, her arms wrapping around Clarke's neck.

"I'll take that as a yes" the blonde smirks.

"that's a fuck yes, and now it's your turn" Lexa smirks, her fingers trailing between their bodies, gasping the instant she feels the pool of wetness between the blonde's legs.

"Clarke you're...fucking dripping." she moans. Without warning, Lexa flips them over as she hovers over the blonde, "turn over" she demands.

Doing as told Clarke turns to lay on her front before she feels the brunette lay on her back.

Kissing her way along the blonde's shoulder, Lexa starts grinding her centre against Clarke's firm arse, she wasn't sure what turned her on more, the noises that were Leaving the blonde's mouth knowing she had barely touched her, or the thought of how wet she was. Biting and sucking Clarke's pulse point she knew how she wanted to make her cum, she just had to be careful she didn't cum herself with how hard the blonde was rutting back into her, using one hand she grips onto one of Clarke's hips trying to keep her from moving. "lay still" she demands softly when she realises that tactic wasn't working.

"baby please I need you"

Ignoring the blonde's plea's Lexa focus's on her mission. Sucking and nipping her way down the blonde's back she smirks when Clarke tries raising her hips trying to seek more friction. Gliding her hand over the blonde's arse, she runs her fingers down until she reaches her wet centre, gripping her hip with her free hand she pulls her up so she is on all fours. 

"baby please" Clarke pleads when she feels Lexa's fingers tease at her entrance.

"you still want me to fuck you fast and hard?"

"fuck yes, please baby just give it to me"

Not needing any more encouragement than that Lexa sinks her fingers in until she is knuckles deep inside the blonde's already fluttering walls, "someone's ready for me" she smirks.

"fuck, I need you to move"

Without warning Lexa pulls her fingers out briefly, waiting for the blonde to react, the second Clarke turns her head to speak she slams her fingers back inside as hard as she can, pausing for a moment, she waits while leading the blonde into a false sense of security.

"baby please...just....fuckkkkk" Clarke screams as Lexa sets a brutal pace inside of her, if she had her senses about her she would be making a mental note on how to get her revenge, instead all she could do was grind her hips back to meet the brunette's thrusts, " yes baby...shit...fuck me just like that...fuck me harder" she pants between thrusts.

Moving slightly so she can get a better angle, Lexa manoeuvres herself so she can use her own hips as leverage, she smirks once more to herself when she sees Clarke drop her head forward into the pillows, angling her arse up in the air trying to take more.

"fuck baby I''m so close" the blonde moans as she feels her walls start to clamp down on Lexa's long fingers.

Pulling her fingers all the way out, she knew it wouldn't be long before Clarke reacted at the loss, especially as she was so close. Laying her her back, Lexa slides herself up so her face is directly underneath the blonde's dripping core, pushing her fingers back inside with force, she starts to circle her tongue over her exposed clit, it was barely a few seconds before Clarke realised what was going on before she started grinding down into her face as she moaned at the contact.

"oh fuck baby...right there...fuck I'm gonna....fuck" Clarke moans as her orgasm rips through her like a tidal wave, her legs becoming weak at the sheer force that it hits her. The sounds of the brunette moaning against her throbbing centre making the sensation intensify.

"fuck" the brunette gasps as she finishes lapping up everything Clarke has to offer her, it wasn't long before she felt a small tug on her hair and she knew the blonde had had enough and was too sensitive.

"so good" Clarke breaths as she moves to lay on her back, allowing Lexa snuggling into her side with her head resting on her chest.

"you ok?"

"I will be in a minute" the blonde sighs contently, "you can wipe that smug look off your face as well"

"how the...."

"I don't need to be looking at you to know you're looking like a smug little shit right now" she answers quickly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Lexa asks turning serious.

"no baby, you were perfect"

"I love you" the brunette smiles as she raises her head briefly.

"I love you too baby" the blonde smiles back while turning to lay on her side so they can now face each other. "the shop can stay closed tomorrow," she says softly, stroking some hair away from the brunette's face.

"how come?"

"coz we said we were going to spend some time just us, having the shop open won't let us do that, and it's too late to ask Raven, Plus I don't want her cock-blocking us any more than she already has"

"you won't hear any arguments from me on that one" Lexa chuckles.

"what time is it?"

"umm, just past ten, why?" the brunette asks curiously.

"coz Kujo needs taking out and I'm hungry" Clarke smiles wide.

"you're always hungry after sex"

"hey, I'm easy to please, food, sex and sleep, in no particular order of course, just as it comes, or I do" she finishes through laughter at her own joke.

"you're an arse," Lexa says trying to hold back her own laughter.

"but you love me" Clarke counters quickly, "oh and we never got to go and get the tv for the bedroom, maybe we could do that tomorrow?"

"sounds like a plan batman, how about I take Kujo out and you do the food?"

"now that's a plan" the blonde smiled even wider than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, please drop a comment letting me know what you think. If you like this story please leave some kudos.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time jump, the couple sort out the spare room for Raven and Octavia.  
> Raven turns up with some news.  
> The pair are rudely awoken in the early hours of the morning.  
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy.

It was a few days later, the couple had gotten together with the architect that Jake had recommended and the plans had been sent to the planning committee. They had explained in great detail the look and the style they wanted to achieve, as well as what they wanted from the space. After taking him to the property to get the full measurements he came back two days later with a design they both loved, consisting of the gallery at the front, an extra wall being built at the back separating that and what would be their living space. The living space downstairs was big enough to use as an open plan living and kitchen area with wide sliding doors leading into what would be their garden. The upstairs would consist of four bedrooms, a master and three spares, a main bathroom, with all the bedrooms having their own en-suites, the spiral staircase they had decided to keep but have it moved over into their own living space, there was also a space created for Clarke to use as her art room, while in the garden there would be an extension built allowing them to have an extra office separate from the gallery for other business use, such as paperwork for the shop. They had decided they wanted the outside to look as neutral as possible, opting for soft wooden cladding that would be painted a soft grey to match the surrounding area. They were also made aware that they had extra loft space that Clarke would use to store her paintings, while the stairs leading to the roof space would be used as a seating area, considering the view they both knew they would both be spending a lot of time up there given how it was so peaceful, to Clarke it was probably better than the view she had from the park, it gave them a skyline over the entire city allowing them to see the sunset and sunrise. They had also decided on having a bedroom balcony for themselves as the master bedroom would be at the back of the house, away from the traffic from the front.

It had now been 24 hours since the plan had been sent in and Raven had called her friend at the planning office so he was aware of what to look out for with the promise of a call back in the next couple of days.

The couple had done what they had agreed upon, Lexa had still gone to spend time with her father but instead of staying until late, she would come home earlier allowing them to eat dinner together and relax.

Clarke had continued to run the shop and take care of the business side, as well as keeping up with her art, but she also made sure she was finished in time for dinner.

Due to the fact they had both been getting home earlier and spending more time together both were feeling more relaxed not to mention it allowed them more time to be intimate with each other.

With everything that had been going on, today was the first day they had had free to sort out the back room to make space for Raven and Octavia. Grabbing some boxes from the back of the shop the couple made a start on boxing everything up, both having solum looks on their faces knowing they wouldn't be able to use the back room any longer.

"babe are we boxing 'everything' up?" Lexa asks looking over at the blonde.

"depends, I'm sure there is some stuff we could keep out and put in the box in our room, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe some of the ties and handcuffs, some of the toys, I know the bigger stuff needs to be boxed but...." she trails off her mind travelling to places not so pure.

"we can keep out whatever you wanna keep out" the blonde smirks as she creeps up behind the brunette.

"Jesus Clarke" Lexa jumps.

"well, if you didn't have your mind in the gutter maybe I wouldn't have made you jump" Clarke chuckles resting her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"I wouldn't ever call the thoughts I have about what I wanna do to you as being 'in the gutter' as you put it" the brunette counters while turning to face the blonde.

"oh really? and what thoughts are they?"

"I prefer to show and tell, it adds to the effect" the brunette smirks.

"such a fucking tease"

Clarke's groans soon turned into moans when she feels herself being lifted from the floor only to be pressed against the wall, Lexa lips firmly attached to hers in a heated kiss.

"fuck, I guess it's time for show and tell" the blonde pants out breathlessly.

Before they could get too carried away they heard someone trying to get in from the back entrance of the shop.

"are we expecting anyone?" Clarke asks curiously.

"not that I know off" the brunette shrugs while placing the blonde back down on the floor.

"I'll go see who it is, you lock up, I don't want anyone else seeing this place" the blonde smirks.

"yes mistress" the brunette smirks.

"seriously? of all the things you could call me, you choose that?"

"what's wrong with that?"

"it makes me sound like I'm your bit on the side, that's what's wrong with it"

"mmm, lemme have a think on it and I'll get back to you" Lexa smirks.

Forgetting there was someone at the door trying to get in Clarke surges forward taking the brunette's lips in her own with another heated kiss, instantly holding either side of Lexa's face. Pulling back slightly she smiles softly at the effect she has on her fiancee, "I don't need to be called anything else, just having you scream my name for the whole world to know who you belong to is enough for me" she husks with a smirk.

"mmm, good to know" the brunette smiles wide.

Pulling back while she still could, Clarke makes her way downstairs to get the door while Lexa locks the door to the back room, groaning slightly when she hears who was at the door.

"took you fucking long enough, I been out here freezing my tits off for far too long" Raven booms.

"nice to see you Rae, please do come in" the blonde counters sarcastically.

"you can drop that tone, I come bearing good news"

"and what would that be?" Lexa questions, walking up behind the two.

"Jesus fuck, she's like a silent ninja" Raven jumps, "can we maybe go upstairs so I can warm up, a coffee would be nice, but don't worry I'll make my own" she quips dryly.

"so are you going to tell us what the news is or not?" Clarke asks now they're all sitting with a coffee. Both looking at Raven with expectant eyes.

"oh right yeah, well I spoke to my friend at the planning office, he said he's been through your proposal for the reconstruction and he can't see any reason why it would be rejected, so, he said he was gonna put it to the board in the next couple of days and try and push it through as quick as he can, hopefully, you'll hear back in the next week or so"

"are you fucking kidding? it normally takes weeks just for someone to even look at it?" Clarke all but screams in surprise.

"mm-hmm, I know but he was expecting it so made sure to keep his eyes open for when it got there" 

"that's unbelievable, Reyes you have well and truly outdone yourself this time," Clarke says with a wide smile.

"you have, thank you" Lexa concurs.

"not a problem, at least now you won't have to wait as long til you get get started on the reconstruction, plus it also means we won't have to live together for so long" Raven jokes.

"I knew there was a plus to this" the blonde counters, "we've nearly sorted out the spare room so you and O could start moving your stuff over in the next day or so if you wanted? you could move in whenever you want?"

"thanks, I'll let O know, what exactly was in there anyway? I never even knew you had another spare room?" Raven asks curiously.

"oh, um, just some old paintings and stuff I don't use anymore, I'm moving it all to my art room, it may as well all stay boxed until we move," Clarke says as strongly as she can in hopes Raven won't see through her.

"uh-huh," Raven smirks, "that's not all that's in there but everyone is entitled to their privacy so I'll let this one slide for now Griffin."

"if you say so" the blonde counters while Lexa looks away very sheepishly.

Not long after Raven had left the couple resumed packing up the rest of the boxes from the back room, they had been packing for a couple of hours so they decided to get takeaway. After finishing their food the pair decided they had had enough of packing and decided on a bath and an early night after taking Kujo for his evening walk.

"so, once we have the approval for the reconstruction how long before we can get things moving?" Lexa asks as they lay in the bath with the blonde laying between her legs.

"they are just waiting for a start date, normally we would have to book them in but because they're friends of my dads they just said to call with a start date and he would get it sorted"

"have they said how long the job will take?"

"assuming there are no construction issues they reckon a couple of months"

"and are you still planning on overseeing the project? I don't know much about construction but from what your dad said It's a big job" 

"I am, I know it's a big job but someone has to do it and I know we aren't short of money but I would rather do it myself and know it's being done right than pay someone else, plus, I can make sure they're actually working and not sitting around drinking tea and wolf whistling at any bit of skirt that walks past.

"and what will you be doing when some skirt walks past?"

"absolutely nothing because I won't have even noticed" the blonde answers seriously now turning to face the brunette.

"uh-huh"

"not uh-huh, I don't notice anyone else you know that, J-Lo could be standing across the street and I would know unless if someone told me"

"good to know" the brunette sighs happily with the answer.

When the water had gotten too cold the pair decided it was time to get out of the bath and head to bed for some Netflix and naked cuddles.

"baby make it stop" Clarke groans at the offending noise.

"I can't, I don't even know what it is or where it's coming from"

"over there somewhere" Clarke mumbles into the pillow while waving her arm in the air.

"you're not being very helpful babe" Lexa moans.

Getting out of bed in search of her phone, she finds it on the other side of the room, when she looks at the screen she sees it's nearly two in the morning.

"who the fuck would be ringing at this stupid time of the morning?" she groans.

6 missed calls from mum.  
2 missed calls from Anya.  
1 missed call from Abby.

"ok somethings not right," she says starting to panic, "Clarke get dressed"

"what is it? what's wrong?"

"I don't know but I have a shit load of missed calls, one from your mum so I don't think it's good" she answers while trying to call her mum back.

In the meantime, the blonde finished getting dressed and found the brunette some clothes while she was on the phone.

"baby what is it?" Clarke asks softly as Lexa sits on the edge of the bed.

"it's my dad, his been taken into hospital"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.  
> All comments and feedback is welcome. if you enjoy the story please leave kudos.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds out how her dad ended up in the hospital, with a long night ahead.  
> Raven proves to be a great friend after scaring the pair half to death.
> 
> Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoy.

Pulling up at the hospital was an all too familiar feeling that gave them both deja vu. Lexa had all kinds of thoughts running through her head, Indra hadn't been able to talk for long as the Dr was in the room with them, she had just said he was ok but they needed to get to the hospital.

Clarke was trying to keep the brunette as calm as she could saying that they should wait until they have all of the facts before panicking, while Lexa knew she was right she couldn't help the horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Getting out of the car, Clarke takes Lexa's hand in her own, squeezing it trying to let her know she was right there with her. Walking into the the fornt of the hospital they quickly realised they had had no idea where Gustus would be. They didn't have to wait long before they saw Abby walking over to them with a small smile.

"girls follow me," she says without greeting, wanting to get them to get to where they needed to be.

"is he ok?" Lexa asks, concern written all over her face.

"his fine, his had a fall, I don't want to say too much as the Dr dealing with your father will be able to tell you more, I was waiting for you downstairs so I could show you where he was before going back to work" Abby answers softly as they make their way up three levels in the lift.

"mum," Lexa says before seeing her move, when she sees her father it's enough to make her heart shatter, "what's gong on? what happened?"

"his fine, well as fine as he can be, he had a fall and has broken his hip, he hit his head but there is no severe damage just minor concussion but they need to operate on his hip" Indra says softly.

"how did he fall?"

"honestly, his not as strong as he used to be, his foot came out from underneath him when he was walking up the stairs and he couldn't stop it"

"so, the operation? when are they doing it? how long will he be under? what are the risks? we he be able to walk after? how long will he have to stay in hospital?" the brunette rambles.

"baby" Clarke says softly while pulling the brunette into her, "one questions at a time" 

"sorry"

"don't be sorry, just try and relax, his ok that's the main thing, just breath and your mum can answer the questions ok baby" the blonde whispers softly, stroking her thumb over her cheek.

Taking a deep breath Lexa knows Clarke is right, if she didn't calm down she would probably end up having another panic attack or would miss the information that she wanted to hear, calming herself down while squeezing the blonde's hand she nods to her mother to continue.

"they are going to take him down to surgery in about an hour, it's for a hip replacement, it's low risk, but there is always some risk when operating, he shouldn't be under for too long as it's not a major operation. Once he's had the surgery he should be out within the week, but he will need physiotherapy" Indra explains.

"ok, so what about the house? I mean if his struggling to get about have you thought about a stair lift and stuff?"

"he is right here and I'm not having a stair lift" Gustus groans from his sleep induced haze.

"dad," Lexa says running over to her father.

"that's my name don't wear it out" he jokes.

"dad this is no time for jokes" Lexa warns.

"hey, it's me in this damn hospital bed I can joke all I like, and It's a good job I can't walk because if I could I would be walking my backside out of here" he groans.

"ok, fair point, you can joke, but you're not going anywhere"

"I couldn't anyway, some thieving swine has stolen my clothes, I can't go anywhere in this dress everyone will see my magic mike body" he chuckles.

"seriously?" Clarke groans at the thought.

"hey, you've been very quiet over there, it's not a library you know," he says looking at the blonde.

"how are you feeling?" she asks with a small smile.

"like I fell down the stairs."

"well I hope the stairs are ok"

"tell your future wife how quickly I can go off people," he says looking back to his daughter with a smirk.

About an hour or so later Gustus was taken down to theatre, to Lexa it the time seemed to drag on forever, what was realistically about two hours felt like six. Clarke had disappeared on more than one occasion and reemerged with coffee each time now that it was the early hours of the morning.

Aden had fallen asleep on Anya's lap, Indra was sitting in the corner talking to Abby while Lexa laid with her head in the blonde's lap, loving the feeling of fingers running through her hair.

"when he's out of surgery I'll pop home and get you a change of clothes and come back" Clarke offers softly.

"you may as well both go home and come back when visiting starts, we all will," Indra says with a sad smile.

"you mean we can't stay?" Lexa asks shocked, shooting up from the blonde's lap.

"I'm afraid not, no one is allowed to stay, but Abby said she still has another few hours on her shift so she would stop by as much as she can and keep us updated"

"fine" the brunette huffs before laying her head back in Clarke's lap.

"baby, I think that's your dad's Dr over there, it looks like he's out of surgery," Clarke says softly.

"how did it go?" Indra asks being the first to her feet.

"it went really well, he should be awake in an hour or so, there were no issue's and his hip should make a full recovery with physiotherapy, you can stay until his awake then I must ask you all to come back during visiting hours," the Dr says with a small smile.

"ok, thank you very much," Indra says with a sigh of relief.

After another hour or so Gustus was awake and ready for visitors, he was still groggy from the anaesthetic but he was doing ok.

"there you all are" he croaks as they all walk into his room.

"we're all still here, we have to leave soon but we'll be back when visiting opens, Abby said she was gonna stop by and keep you company" Indra explains.

"that's not as bad as having you lot fuss around me" he jokes.

"you would moan if we didn't" Anya quips.

"who yanked your chain?"

"I don't need anyone to yank my chain" Anya counters.

"we'll let you get some rest and we'll be back in a few hours," Lexa says softly before kissing him on the cheek.

"ok, you all make sure get some rest as well, I'll still be here when you get back," he says looking around the room at all the tired faces.

After saying their goodbyes and leaving the hospital the couple make it back home to find the shop open.

"um, Clarke, did you leave the door unlocked?

"no baby, why?"

"um, coz the door is open," Lexa says suspiciously.

"for fuck sake, if anyone has broken in I'm getting a new dog, one that actually scares off intruders" Clarke groans only half joking considering the circumstances.

"hey your back"

"Raven what the actual fuck?" the blonde gasps while holding her chest.

"what? Anya text me and said you were at the hospital so I knew you wouldn't have the shop open and well, I have keys and a day off"

"I could kiss you right now" Clarke chuckles at her friend.

"no fucking way Griff, I don't know where that mouth has been" Raven jokes.

"hey, fuck you" Lexa defends.

"well obviously I know where her mouth has been, I just don't want it anywhere near me, I've heard you two remember? and it wasn't pleasant"

"hum" the brunette hums suspiciously.

"I'm assuming your both going back to the hospital later?"

"yeah when visiting hours start, we're just back for some food and some sleep" the blonde answers.

"well fear not, my very sexy girlfriend is on her way back with food as we speak" 

"O has been here as well?" Lexa asks.

"well, I don't have any other sexy girlfriends" Raven counters.

"whose your other girlfriend?" Octavia asks walking through the door.

"Cara Delevingne" Raven shrugs.

"great you should invite her round, she's hot," Octavia says with a smirk.

"don't go getting any idea's," Lexa says looking over to the blonde.

"what? she's not my type" Clarke counters with a smirk knowing exactly what the brunette was hinting at.

"or anyone else" the brunette adds quickly.

"relax babe, I don't share"

"yeah me, what about you?"

"what about me?"

Lexa merely rolls her eyes and starts to walk away before the blonde grabs her wrist, "baby I'm joking, I don't share means I don't share, not you or myself, and definitely not 'our' bed" Clarke reassures.

"so fucking whipped" Raven coughs.

"as are you, you could have said anyone but you chose someone you know I like" Octavia counters her girlfriend.

"so fucking whipped" Clarke chuckles.

"get your own fucking food Griff"

"rude" the blonde shoots back mock offended.

After eating lunch together the pair finally made their way upstairs to shower and grab a couple of hours rest before heading back to the hospital. Lexa was feeling a little better knowing her dad was ok, they both felt more human after getting some sleep and a fresh change of clothes.

"you ok?" Clarke asks softly while they were on their way back to the hospital.

"yeah, I mean, he's ok that's the main thing" she sighs.

"that's all we can do, focus on the right now"

"I know, it's just hard to not think about....you know?"

"I know baby, but you have to focus on the time you have left with him, we don't know how long he has left and every day is a blessing, don't think about when he's gone, use the time you have left to make more memories with him, I know it's hard but not everyone gets that chance to say and do all the things they want coz its taken from them too soon and without warning" Clarke says softly, stroking her thumb over Lexa's hand.

"I guess you're right"

"how about we do some more family days, we can record everything, that way you'll be able to watch it whenever you want, and when our kids get older we can show them who their grandad was, I mean he will always be with you no matter what, but at least when you're missing him you have something to see and listen to"

"that sounds really good, I think I would like that," the brunette says with a small smile.

A short time later the couple were at the hospital, Lexa had spoken to Indra, Jake and Abby about Clarke's idea and they all agreed it was a good idea, it also meant more days for the family, as well a way to try and take people's minds away from what they knew was coming.

They all stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over. Clarke and Lexa made their way home deciding on taking Kujo for his walk, followed by dinner, a bath and then an early night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.  
> Let me know your thoughts and if you enjoy the story please leave some kudos.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time jump.  
> Smut, sorry not sorry.  
> Could there be trouble in paradise?  
> Hope you all enjoy.

A few days later, Gustus had been released from the hospital, he was having to use a frame to help him walk but the Dr's and Abby had said he was doing well. Lexa had been around every day to help out at home, much to her father's disapproval, Indra had joked that now Lexa could understand where she had gotten her stubborn streak from.  
She hadn't seen much of Clarke, between her running the shop, doing the paperwork, being project manager of the renovation and just being busy in general they both found it hard to be in the same place at the same time, she was grateful for everything Clarke was doing in trying to take some of the load off but she was also worried. When they agreed to do the renovation she had promised not to let Clarke take on too much yet the times they did see each other she could tell the blonde was exhausted, she looked tired, her stress was evident in the way she would talk to the builders and others on the phone, she was becoming even more impatient than she normally would be, even when they were in bed she could feel how restless her fiancee was yet anytime she would ask Clarke if everything was ok she would tell her that she was fine. What worried her the most was how distant Clarke had become over the last few days, she knew the pressure she was under but she couldn't help the niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach that there was something more to it, of course anytime she asked she was greeted with more half answers.

A Couple of days later and Lexa was finally back working in the shop, what had become normal over the last few days was the blonde's absence, and she hated it, she knew Clarke was at the building site overseeing the renovations and as much as she wanted to go and see her she knew she would be busy, she also knew that Clarke had been working way more than she should have been so her working in the shop was the least she could do.

It was late afternoon and she still hadn't heard from Clarke, she was just about to send her a message when the blonde walked through the door looking like she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Clarke," she says softly.

"yes," the blonde almost snaps back.

"everything ok?" she asks slightly taken aback by the blonde abruptness.

"fine, I'm gonna go grab a shower then I have to get some paperwork finished, then I have to get on with some painting"

"CLARKE" Lexa all but shouts.

"Lexa...." the blonde mocks.

"no"

"what do you mean no?" Clarke asks being taken aback herself.

"I mean no, we have hardly seen each in like a week, probably the longest we've ever gone not seeing each other, you haven't stopped all week, you're tired, you're agitated, I promised your mum and dad I wouldn't let you overwork yourself, and I miss you" Lexa rambles.

"I....fuck" Clarke sighs. She sighs because she misses Lexa, more than she ever thought she could miss anyone, she sighs because she knows she's right, she also signs because she knows Lexa knows her better than anyone and right now she can't afford for the brunette to see through her facade, another reason why she hasn't been around as much, but right now, Lexa calling her out on it she has no idea which way to turn.

"Clarke" Lexa tries again.

"I know baby, I'm sorry" Clarke admits, 'one more day' she tells herself.

"where did you go just then?" the brunette asks softly now they are standing in front of each other. Her arms wrapping around the blonde's waist.

"nowhere, I just...I have so much to do and I'm just tired" she half lies as she wraps her arms around the brunette's neck, "I miss you too".

"so stay, forget everything else for now" Lexa pleads.

"I wish I could but I...." before she could finish her sentence Lexa's lips were devouring hers, "wait" She breathes out.

Lexa pauses momentarily thinking there was something wrong, only getting why Clarke pulled away when she sees her turn to lock the front door.

"I don't want someone bursting through the door" she clarifies before pulling the brunette into her reconnecting their lips in a deep, passionate kiss, she wasted little time in seeking access as Lexa parted her lips slightly moaning into the kiss, Clarke happily swallowing everything she had to offer. Her tongue exploring every inch of the brunette's mouth.

Pushing Lexa back against her counter, she feels Lexa start to unbutton her shirt, memories of the first time they were in this position run through her mind making her smile, 'oh how things have changed' she thinks to herself.

"what are you smiling about?" Lexa asks pulling back slightly.

"nothing" she smirks.

"really?" she says dubiously.

"I was just thinking back to the last time we were in this position" she explains.

"oh you mean the time you practically stripped naked and begged me to fuck right her?" Lexa motions her head to the spot where they were standing while pushing the blonde's shirt over her shoulders.

"mmm," Clarke hums, not feeling the slightest bit embarrassed.

Feeling Lexa start to unbutton her trousers she puts her hand over her wrist halting her movements, "let me" she husks. The minute the brunette moves her hand she starts taking off her trousers, leaving her in her black lacy matching underwear, she smirks as she watches Lexa trail her eyes over her body, her breath catching in her throat as she drinks her in, the sheer look of hunger in Lexa eyes tell her everything she needs to know. Stepping forward she places her hands on Lexa waist pulling her in, "make me cum" she says simply.

"deja vu" Lexa husks before spinning the blonde, pressing her back against the counter. Dipping her fingers into the blonde's underwear she runs her fingers through wet folds and Lexa almost cums on the spot at just being this close to the blonde, feeling like it had been forever since she had touched her this way, it was a far cry from the first time they were in this position, now she knows exactly what she is doing and she knows exactly how to push the blonde's buttons.

"fuck Lexa" Clarke moans as she braces her hands against the counter, she too had missed this feeling, even though she had purposely been keeping her distance so as not to give anything away she was struggling just as much as Lexa, there had been so many times she had craved this, needed this, yet here she was, not being able to deny herself any longer.

As Lexa moved two fingers in and out swiftly she could already feel the blonde's tight walls start to flutter around her fingers, "turn around" she demands.

Clarke doesn't need to be told twice, turning around quickly she places her hands onto the counter in front of her as she feels Lexa running her hands over her back and down to her hips, it was when she felt the brunette's front pressed firmly against her she started to whine at the lack of contact and emptiness, "baby please" she begs all too needy.

"please what?"

"fuck me, I need you to fuck me...make me cum" she pleads.

When it seemed Lexa wasn't going to move she moved her hands away from the counter and was about to turn when Lexa grabbed her wrists holding them back down, "keep your hands there" she says firmly.

"babe, for fuck sake please do something" she felt like she was five seconds away from having a tantrum and stamping her feet from how desperate she was becoming, which is possibly why it took her by surprise when Lexa sank her teeth into her neck, sucking down hard on her pulse point, instantly she rolled her hips back seeking friction, gasping at the action. With her hands planted firmly on the counter, she felt Lexa move her hands from her wrists, now gripping tightly on her waist once more trying to control her movements. As much as she was enjoying the feeling of Lexa sucking and nipping along her neck and her shoulder she was still missing the brunette being inside of her, her entire body ached with the need of wanting to feel full. "Lex," she says firmly, trying a different tactic.

"mmm," Lexa hums, not removing her mouth from her neck.

"just fuck me already"

Running her fingers over the blonde's hips Lexa felt her shiver under her touch, snaking her arm around front she moves her fingers into her underwear, "baby" 

Dipping her fingers down further Lexa runs her fingers over the blonde's clit and as if on reflex Clarke rolls her hips into the action seeking more. Done with teasing Lexa spins the blonde so she is facing her, running her hands down to her thighs Clarke takes the hint and immediately wraps her legs around her waist. Placing the blonde on top of the counter Lexa moves Clarke's underwear to the side before sliding two fingers deep inside her tight walls, her mouth finding purpose on the blonde's neck.

"kiss me" Clarke says softly while rocking her hips forward.

Obliging Lexa lifts her head from the blonde's neck before connecting their lips in a heated kiss all tongue and teeth while swallowing all of Clarke's moans as she pumps her fingers harder and faster inside the blonde's tight, fluttering walls. She could tell Clarke was close as she felt her walls start to clamp around her skilled fingers. Bringing her thumb up she starts massaging her swollen clit which was enough to send her fiancee over the edge.

"fuck...Lex...oh....fuck" Clarke pants against the brunette's lips.

"cum for me Clarke" Lexa breathes out, popping the 'K' just the way she likes it.

As her walls clamped down hard on the brunette's fingers Clarke couldn't help the moans that left her, shuddering hard against her lover as she struggled to catch her breath, her hand gripping Lexa's back, her nails digging in hard enough to draw blood. As her high tapered off she felt Lexa start to pull out, not wanting to feel empty just yet she grabbed her wrist gently, "wait....don't....not yet" she pleads before connecting their lips softly, loving the feeling of having Lexa still buried inside of her. "I love you" she whispers softly.

"I love you too"

"maybe we should take this upstairs, I have plans for you and I don't think here is the place for them," the blonde says with a small smirk.

Once they had gathered their things the pair headed upstairs to finish what they had started.

"fuck baby you've ruined me, you know that?" Clarke sighs happily after coming down from her fourth high of the night as she rolls from the brunette to lay by her side.

"and you me" Lexa smiles wide after having her third climax.

"I need to be up early in the morning" the blonde sighs while running her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"how come?"

"I have to get to the site to finalise some details, then I have to go and see Marcus about another possible exhibition" she sighs.

"will you wake me before you go?" Lexa pouts.

"you should rest, but if you want me to I will" Clarke answers with a soft smile knowing she could never say no to that pout.

"I just don't wanna wake up to you not being here, and I want your face to be the first I see in the morning, not some random walking into the shop looking to buy a cock ring" the brunette chuckles.

"I remember a time when you never knew what a cock ring was and was too shy to even say it out loud" Clarke chuckles.

"well, I guess you have ruined me in other ways as well then"

"hey, you say it like it's a bad thing," Clarke says mock offended.

"definitely not a bad thing" Lexa smiles wide before connecting their lips. "you, my love can ruin me any way you like."

"mmm, I'll have to remember that for next time, we should get some sleep though, another early start tomorrow" she sighs.

"I'll be pleased when we can start having lay-ins again" Lexa groans.

"I know baby, soon, I promise"

Lexa slowly drifted off to sleep not long after, while Clarke struggled knowing tomorrow was going to be a big day, she just hoped Lexa was going to be happy about what she had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistake.  
> As always please let me know your thoughts and if you enjoy the story please leave some kudos.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm not actually going to give a summary as such as I don't want to spoil anything, but hopefully, this will answer the questions I know some of you have asked.  
> Hope you all enjoy.

"Morning baby" Clarke whispers Into Lexa's ear softly.

"mmm, morning, what time is it?" the brunette mumbles sleepily.

"time for me to go baby"

"already?" Lexa husks now opening her eyes. "why didn't you wake me earlier?" 

"I wanted to let you sleep, I made you a coffee but if you don't wanna get up yet just leave it," Clarke says softly, stroking some loose hair away from the brunette's face.

"do you have to go right now?" Lexa pouts.

"baby" Clarke sigh's, this was going to be harder than she thought it would be. "you're not playing fair, and as much as I would love to stay here with you, I really do need to go" she sighs again, running her thumb over Lexa's pouting bottom lip.

"do I get a kiss goodbye?" the brunette pout's, knowing this was a battle she wasn't going to win.

Clarke doesn't answer with words, leaning down she sucks Lexa's still pouting lip between her own before running her tongue over it seeking access which was given immediately. Sliding her tongue inside the brunette's warm mouth she couldn't help but moan. She felt Lexa cup her cheeks, deepening the kiss, she knew she needed to pull away or she would forgo all of her plans just to stay in bed a while longer, that, however, seemed to be harder than she thought it would be as well. It wasn't long before she realised that Lexa had pulled her further onto the bed and she was now straddling the brunette. 'sneaky' she thinks to herself. "baby" she mumbles against Lexa's lips.

"mmm," the brunette hums, fully aware of what she was doing.

"I have to go" she sighs deeply. 

"fine" Lexa pouts, "will you try and get back in time for dinner?"

"I'll try" the blonde answers not wanting to give a definitive answer one way or the other. "I love you" she smiles while stroking the brunette's cheeks.

"I love you too" Lexa smiled back, leaning into the touch. "I'll see you tonight"

"you will," Clarke says softly, finally moving off from the brunette.

As Clarke made her way to the building site she smiled to herself, she hoped Lexa would like what she had planned, she was sure she would but the fact that she had made this decision without consulting her fiancee didn't sit well with her. Pulling up at what was soon to be their new home she smiled wide at the progress that was being made, they were running ahead of schedule and it was estimated that it should be completed within the next three to four weeks. Walking inside she looked around trying to work out where to start first.

Lexa had finally made it out of bed almost an hour after Clarke had left. The coffee the blonde had made long gone cold. Making herself some breakfast and another coffee she sighed at the feeling of being alone in their flat, it felt empty, it was weird Clarke not being there with her, even when they had been busy they always had breakfast together, she just hoped Clarke would be back in time for dinner and maybe they could get an early night.

It was now mid-afternoon, the shop had been busy keeping Lexa from doing the paperwork she needed to get finished, she wondered about closing the shop an hour or so early when her phone chimed from her pocket. Taking out her phone out she see that she had a new calendar update, 'strange' she thought to herself. Opening up her calendar app she found herself standing there with her jaw hanging, 'what the fuck is this?' she mumbles to herself. Next to appear was a cryptic text. 

'meet me where we plan to start our next chapter, 17..00pm. don't be late.'

Checking the time she saw that it was almost 16.30pm, 'fuck' she groans. Running upstairs to let Kujo out before leaving she hears a car tooting their horn, when she glanced outside the window she saw Raven sitting in her car.

"what the fuck is going on?" she asks. 

"I have no idea, I'm just the chauffeur," Raven says honestly. "so where am I taking you?"

"you mean you don't know?"

"nope, I was just told to pick you up and you would know the rest" Raven answers.

"I have no fucking idea," the brunette says trying not to get frustrated. "wait, I know where we need to go"

Once Raven had dropped her off she walked up to the front door only to find a note pinned to it.

'Go around the back, the door will be unlocked.'

Sighing out loud Lexa did as instructed and began walking to the back of the building. When she reached the back door she pushed it slightly as she stepped inside, noticing that all of the lights were off. Pinned to the staircase was another note.

'follow the yellow brick road.'

'what the fuck does that mean?' she mumbles to herself.

Placing a foot on the first step she gasps when it lit up exposing a yellow post-it note. Moving her way up each step around the spiral staircase, every step she took was lit by more soft lighting. Picking up each post-it as she went she kept them in order so she could read them all together, when she got to the last step there was no note so she began to read them quietly to herself.

'follow your dreams to the stars each step you take will show you how close we really are'

Stepping over the last step of the stairs Lexa glances around the empty space trying to take everything in, there were candles everywhere, red rose petals scattered all over the floor leaving a trail that she assumed she was supposed to follow. Walking slowly, she tried to make out what she could see in front of her but it proved useless under the poor lighting. When she reached the end of the huge space she gasped out loud at the sight before her.

There was her fiancee, standing in the middle of the next room, surrounded by what she thought was a thousand candles and just as many rose petals, there was a blanket on the floor with all of her favourite foods, champagne in an ice bucket and one of her favourite songs playing softly in the background. "Clarke" she breathed out, letting out another gasp at the blonde's next move as she walked fully into the room to stand in front of her.

Clarke breathed heavily as she got down on one knee, this was it, this is what she had been preparing for, this is what had gotten her so worked up and so stressed out that she felt she felt like she couldn't even look at her fiancee without feeling like she was lying to her.

"Lexa, literally from the minute you walked into my shop you took my breath away and left me speechless, and now that you know me I hope you realise that that's not an easy thing to do. At first, it felt like every morning I woke up I had to argue with myself for all the reasons we shouldn't happen, yet everything that has happened since then is are all the reasons why we should and I know that this is exactly where I am meant to be. I look at you and I get lost in everything that is you, everything that you are. You taught me how to feel again, you taught what the meaning of true love really is, every morning I wake up with you is like having a do-over every single day of my life, only I don't need to change a thing because with you...it's already perfect. When I say that you have ruined me, I mean it, you have ruined me in every way, I can't function properly when I'm not around you and I can't think straight when I am. I can't think about the future and not have you in it, you, me and our children, you have ruined me forever. There is no one else out there for me, there is only you. I run it over in my head a thousand times how I wanted to do this and then you beat me to it, so I waited. Then I thought I don't want to propose to you for you, so this isn't a proposal for you to be my fiancee, this is a proposal for you if you agree, for us to get married on this day in two months time? I love you baby, and I know we set a date for the wedding, but it's too far away, and I don't want to wait to call you my wife, I don't want to wait for you to be mine. So will you Lexa Woods marry me on July 6th at the TonDC castle?" 

Lexa had no words, she had so many thoughts and questions running through her mind but the one thing she was sure of was her answers. Without saying a word she dropped to her knees and crashed her lips against Clarke's, it was deep and passionate, everything she was feeling in that moment she put into kissing her soon to be wife.

"Is that a yes?" Clarke whispered against her lips, when she pulled back she noticed tears rolling down Lexa's cheeks, "baby why are you crying?" she asks softly while running her thumb across her cheek wiping away her tears.

"of course it's yes, it will always be yes" Lexa sighs happily, "I guess I just....everything you said....I love you, Clarke, I think I always have, I feel like I loved you before we even met, maybe from another life I don't know how to explain it, I just know that you're it for me too" she sighs, leaning into the feel of Clarke cupping her cheeks.

Clarke smiled softly knowing exactly what Lexa was talking about, she placed soft kisses to her nose, her forehead, her cheeks, before connecting their lips softly in a slow tender kiss that left them both breathless, while Lexa was distracted with the kiss Clarke took the opportunity to slide the ring onto her finger before intertwining them with her own. 

Smiling into the kiss after noticing what Clarke had just done Lexa pulls back slightly trying to catch her breath when she looked down tears formed once more as she found herself once again speechless. "Clarke" she choked out, that being the only word she was able to form, the only word she would always be able to say no matter what.

"that's what was in the package your dad gave me" she answers softly. "come with me" she whispers while extending her hand to the brunette which was quickly taken.

Clarke took a seat on the blanket first before guiding Lexa to sit between her legs, with the brunette's back pressed firmly against her front Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder, her arms wrapping tightly around her waist. "I know you have questions, and I can answer them all now, or we can eat and enjoy the moment and I'll answer them later, it's up to you baby" the blonde offers softly.

"how about we talk while we eat?"

"anything you want," Clarke says softly while nuzzling her nose in the brunette's neck, smiling when she feels her shiver against her.

"I just wanna stay here for a minute though" Lexa whispers before turning to push the blonde down onto her back. When she sees Clarke is comfortable she lays herself down beside her, snuggling herself into the blonde's side, while wrapping one of her legs with her fiancee's, her left hand she intertwines with Clarke's right, smiling as she looks at the ring on her finger.

After a while of just laying in each other's arms happily, Lexa was the first to break the silence, or rather her stomach did by way of a loud grumble.

"I guess someone's hungry" Clarke chuckled.

"starving, but I don't know if I wanna move"

"come on let's eat"

"I can't believe you bought like every single one of my favourite foods" Lexa sighs happily before shoving another strawberry into her mouth.

"I wanted everything to be perfect" Clarke smiles.

"it is, you're perfect" the brunette smiles softly. "can we...can I..."

"ask away" Clarke interjects with a small smile.

"I don't even know where to start or what to ask first"

"ok, so after you proposed to me, I was thinking about getting you a ring, then a couple of weeks after the accident I was going through some things when I saw the package your dad gave me, you were in the shop so I opened it, there was a letter inside, you can read it if you want when we get home. Anyway, when I saw it I knew what I wanted to do, I just had no idea how. I know we set a date for the wedding, but it's too far away and honestly, I wanna marry you like right now, but with your dad being taken ill, it just got me thinking even more. I don't wanna ruin the evening, but, if we wait for the date we set he might not....I want him to be there for you, to give you away, you deserve to have the perfect day, you deserve more than I could ever give to you, and I can give you this, I can give you your perfect wedding day at the place you fell in love with and I can make it happen sooner than we planned so your dad will be there to give you away." Clarke explains.

"so you did all this so my dad would be able to be at our wedding and would be able to give me away?" Lexa asks with tears in her eyes.

"and because I can't wait that long to be able to call you my wife, yes." When she saw the tears flow freely Clarke crawled over to the brunette and straddled her lap. "baby why are you crying?" she asks softly cupping Lexa's cheeks.

"I....you're just perfect, everything about this is perfect, and I knew when we set the date for the wedding that he probably wouldn't be....you know? but that was the date we agreed on to give us enough time to plan everything, especially with everything else going on in our lives at the moment, and how did you manage to get the TonDC castle on such short notice, not to mention the cost Clarke?"

"like I said you deserve the best, more than I could ever give you, but I can give you this, you fell in love with that place as soon as we viewed it and I want you to have that, I wanna give you everything you want that is in my power to give" she answers honestly.

"and the cost?"

"doesn't matter, we are only going to get married once and I want it to be perfect, and as far as how I got it, I may have called in a favour from Marcus"

"that's why you had that meeting the other day? wait so all of this, that's why you have been so stressed and hardly been around?" Lexa asks, finally piecing everything together.

"well yeah, kind off, I mean everything that's going on hasn't been easy, but trying to sort this out has been the most stressful, the hardest part was keeping it from you, I hated it" she sighs.

"not that I want you to ever keep anything from me, but this" she gestures around the room, "you could keep surprises like this from me whenever you want" she smiles wide, her tears long forgotten. "so, tell me what is left to do in here, I mean where are we sitting?"

"well, the gallery is all but finished, the staircase as you saw has been moved over and all the structural walls are up, there are a couple more partition walls to go up then its just a case of getting the kitchen and bathrooms finished, some plumbing and the electrics, then finally the decorating. They estimate it should be ready within three to four weeks" Clarke smiles proudly.

"oh my god, are you serious? that soon? so we could be living here before we get married?" Lexa rambles.

"yes that soon, and we are in what will be our bedroom when it's finished"

"so I assume the put up bed over there is because you think you're going to get lucky tonight?" the brunette questions with a smirk.

"I would never assume, however, with tomorrow being Saturday the builders won't be back until Monday, Raven will be running the shop tomorrow and taking care of Kujo, which means we have nowhere to be in the morning, I also know there is a cafe just down the road that does delicious breakfasts and also deliver," the blonde answers cheerily.

"so you mean we get to spend the night in what will be our new home, anddddd we get to lay in in the morning, no interruptions?" Lexa questions suspiciously. "it sounds too good to be true"

"nobody knows we are here, I mean Raven but she is also under strict instructions not to contact us unless, in an absolute emergency, I have also told my mum the same, so yes, just us, in our new home, no interruptions and a lay in in the morning."

"perfect" Lexa mumbles before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss." wait wait wait," she says pulling back from the kiss.

"what is it?" concern was written all over the blonde's face.

"Griffin or woods?" the brunette asks seriously.

"whatever you want baby, just as long as I get to call you my wife" Clarke smiles wide before connecting their lips once more.

After a couple of hours of gentle kissing, soft touch's and exploring each other as if it were their first time with soft moans filling the empty space Clarke strolls her naked form over to grab some food and champagne. When she walks back over to the bed she stops briefly to take in the naked form of her soon to be wife. "you're starting" Lexa says softly with a small smile.

"It's hard not to, have you seen you?" Clarke answers just as softly while her eyes roam the brunette's toned frame.

"I much prefer looking at you"

"strawberry?" Clarke smirks while holding out the tray.

"mmm, I know that look" the brunette counters while taking a strawberry none the less.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde says seriously before drinking some of the champagne from the bottle.

"sure you don't"

Placing the bottle and the tray on the floor Clarke crawls her way up the brunette's toned frame, straddling her waist she takes her left hand in her own bringing it to her lips, placing a kiss on her wedding finger that now has a ring on it. Lexa instinctively wraps her free arm around the blonde's waist bringing her closer before nuzzling her face into the blonde's neck. "what are you thinking baby?" she asks softly.

"nothing" she mumbles.

"Lex"

"ok, fine, I want us to have a baby" she mumbles once more not knowing how Clarke was going to react.

"well I mean we could start now but I think you would be left disappointed seeing as neither of us has the magic juice that we need" the blonde chuckles.

"I'm serious Clarke, I mean not right this second, and not right now with everything that's going on, but soon, like once we have moved and you have the gallery up and running, and once we're married"

"you're serious?"

"yes, I mean, I know it's still soon and everything is so rushed at the moment, and I know it's not even been a year yet, but it could take time, it's not gonna happen overnight and I don't wanna wait, this is everything I want, you, me and our kids, I can't wait for us to have a little mini-me or you running around with Kujo" she rambles.

"Lex, baby, breath, if that's what you want then that's what we'll do" the blonde answers cupping her cheeks.

"is that what you want?"

"you know I want a family with you, however it happens, but it does need to be when things have settled down though, with the way things are right now it's like living in a minefield"

"and you still wanna try? I mean...you...um"

"you can say it baby. Yes, I told you I did and that hasn't changed, I mean I know it will be hard if I can't get pregnant but like you said, that doesn't stop us from having a family, but are you sure you want to if I can't?"

"more than anything. I would like us both to be able to at some point, but more than anything I just want us to have a family" Lexa says softly.

"me too baby" Clarke smiles before bringing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistake, they are all my own.  
> Please drop a comment letting me know what you think, and if you enjoy Kudos are welcome also :)


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, because I have taken a small break and made you all wait, I thought I would upload the second half of the proposal.  
> Hope you all enjoy :)

It started out soft before she felt Lexa grip her shoulders, only then did she deepen the kiss as their tongue's danced together in a fluid motion. They could have been kissing for minutes, maybe even hours all Clarke knew was that it was starting to get dark outside. "come with me" she whispers softly.

"Clarke where are we going? we're naked" Lexa questions as she takes the hand offered to her.

"I have something else I wanna show you" Clarke answers, wrapping a blanket around the brunette before wrapping one around herself.

As they walked up some more stairs they reached another door, pushing it open Clarke held it open for Lexa to walk through first. She smiled when she saw the brunette turn and look at her with a wide smile on her face.

"Clarke this is.....I don't even know what to say" Lexa says being truly gobsmacked. Standing on the roof she looked around trying to take everything in. Looking down she noticed she was standing on grass, there was what looked like every single tree known to man in plant pots scattered around the edges, fairy lights running the length of the roof, there was garden furniture in one corner, a double hammock in another and a round wicker sun lounger in the middle. Feeling arms being wrapped around her waist she relaxed into the hold and sighed contently.

"come, sit with me" Clarke whispers in her ear.

"this is amazing," Lexa says in awe as lays down next to Clarke, snuggling against her side.

"look and watch," the blonde says softly.

When Lexa turned her head to where the blonde was looking she was mesmerised, she had been too busy taking in everything that was in front of her and never realised the view ahead. The sun setting behind the miles and miles of trees that surrounded them, it was one of the best views she had ever seen. "Clarke" she breathes out.

"this will be the view we have every night" Clarke smiles wide as she watches the sunset while snuggling with her very soon to be wife.

As they lay there watching the sunset neither could be more happy with how things were going in their lives. They had no idea how long they had been laying there for yet when they woke it was dark. "the stars look amazing" Lexa stares in awe.

"you know I made them put a skylight in our room so we can see the stars when we lay in bed?"

"you've literally thought of everything haven't you?" Lexa says with a chuckle.

"I just want it to be perfect" Clarke smiles while moving to straddle the brunette.

"you're perfect" Lexa smiles back before connecting their lips.

Running her fingers over every inch of Lexa's body, Clarke sighs happily into the kiss. Moving down to the brunette's neck she kisses and sucks softly wanting to explore everything that was Lexa, every inch, every freckle, every mark. She wanted to worship the goddess that lay underneath her. As she slowly made her way down to Lexa's breasts she feels the brunette arch her back seeking more, it wasn't that she was in a teasing mood, she just wanted to take her time.

"Clarke" Lexa breathes out needing more. The way Clarke was being with her, so soft and gentle, it was driving her crazy. Every time she felt the blonde's tongue running over every inch of her skin she felt the knot in her stomach tighten, her arousal dripping from her core, her body reacting to every touch from Clarke's fingers, her tongue, her lips, everything the blonde was doing to her, pushing her closer to the edge yet she was still to touch her in the way she needed, the way she craved. "Clarke" she moans, raising her hips, praying Clarke would take the hint as she sucks and licks up the inside of one of her thighs. When she chanced a look at the blonde it made her world shatter around her, the softness in her eyes, the way she was looking at her with so much love, passion, awe, want, it was everything in that moment, that was all it took as she felt herself fall over the edge without even realising she was there yet. Moving her hand, she removes one of the blonde's from her thigh as she locks their fingers together and held on as if her life depended on it as she writhed and panted Clarke's name like a prayer, her body shuddering hard. "Clarke.....Clarke" she breathes like it was the only word she knew.

'Perfect', that was the only word Clarke had on her mind in that moment as she watched Lexa fall apart under her touch, and the truth was, she had barely touched her at all. Moving her head forward, their fingers still locked together she runs her tongue through Lexa's dripping wet folds, moaning as she drank everything in that she had to offer, a taste she would never get tired of. Running the flat of her tongue over her swollen clit she moaned as she felt Lexa arch up, pushing her core further into her face. Alternating between sucking and licking her clit in her mouth and running her tongue through her wet folds she felt like she was in heaven. When she felt the brunette starting to get closer to the edge once more she dipped down, pushing her tongue deep inside her already fluttering walls knowing it wouldn't be long before she felt them clamping down around her skilled tongue. Moving her free hand, she runs her fingers gently over Lexa's exposed clit as she sends her into yet another climax, drinking in all of her arousal. It amazed her that after all the times she had witnessed Lexa cum, the sight always left her breathless and wanting more, it was the most intoxicating and beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life, the way her back arched, her chest moving as she tried to catch her breath, the look in her eyes, the intensity, the way her body tensed before shuddering hard, there was nothing more perfect, to Clarke, Lexa was flawless, there was no one that could compare nor come close to making her feel the way Lexa did.

"I love you" she smiled softly now hovering above a still breathless brunette.

"mmm, I love you" Lexa mumbles sleepily. Running her fingers along the blonde's sides before pulling her into her making Clarke rest all of her weight on top of her.

"you should sleep baby" Clarke smiles while trying to rest on one of her elbows.

"I want to feel you" Lexa sighs happily before connecting their lips, her hips instinctively rolling up to meet the blondes.

Moving her legs wider, allowing Clarke to fit perfectly against her she moaned softly into her mouth as they move slowly against one and other. "Lex..god...oh" Clarke almost whimpers as she feels Lexa's soaked core against her own, it was almost enough to send her over the edge after watching the brunette come undone cum already. 

All Lexa could think at this point was how much she wanted to feel Clarke fall to pieces above her. Moving her hands to Clarke's arse she pulls her closer into her as they move in sync, gently grinding against each other. "I love the feel of you against me, your skin on mine, the feel of your chest against mine, I love feeling your heartbeat, like it's beating inside of me," Lexa says softly against the blonde's lips as she brings a hand up to cup her cheek. "I can't help falling in love with you more and more each day" she whispers.

Rolling her hips up into Clarke's core, Lexa could feel how wet she was, she also knew how much it turned the blonde on when she watched Lexa come undone. Feeling herself getting closer to yet another high, she tried to push that out of her mind for the time being and focus on the blonde on top of her. Moving her hands to the blonde's hips so she could control the pace, she started sucking and licking along Clarke's neck and her jaw, she knew it wouldn't be long before she fell over the edge, she could already feel her body starting to tense against her own, she could feel her heartbeat against her chest, beating fast enough to power and electrical grid.

Clarke felt like her body was in sensory overload, the knot in her stomach had been there from the minute she had started worshipping Lexa, to watching her come undone underneath her. Every touch from the brunette made her feel like she was on fire, a single touch, yet she felt it everywhere. Her body tingled just by the way Lexa was stroking her cheek. The feeling of her core against her own, Lexa's words having just the right effect on her. Then she felt Lexa pull her in, kissing her with every ounce of love she has, the minute she felt the brunette's tongue against her own that was all it took for Clarke to fall completely over the edge, there were no loud moans filling the air, it was as if she had lost her voice, Lexa's words leaving her speechless. Her mouth moving but no sound coming out as she gasped trying to catch her breath, her entire body shuddering so powerfully against Lexa's that it sent the brunette tumbling over the edge with her. Her head almost instantly falling into the crook of Lexa's neck as her entire body became limp and lifeless as the brunette continued kissing along her neck and gently stroking her sides helping her down from her high. She vaguely remembers her whispering how much she loves her in her ear before nothing, just complete and utter silence until she wakes to Lexa stroking her back softly.

"hey," Lexa whispers softly against her ear.

"hey yourself" she smiles while raising her head. Blue meets green. "how long?"

"about half an hour" the brunette chuckles lightly while stroking some loose hair away from her face.

"and I'm not killing you? you could have moved me onto my side so you could breath" Clarke says trying to move her weight from on top of Lexa. Of course, that proved to be pointless when she felt the brunette's grip on her tighten.

"stay, I told you I love feeling you against me" Lexa sighs happily.

"are you warm enough? we could go back inside if you want?" Clarke offers softly.

"Clarke, you are like my own personal heated blanket right now, of course I'm warm enough, and even if I wasn't I'm too comfortable to move right now, I think we should sleep out here.....wait, can anyone see us? I mean it's not unusual for people to see me naked, but they're are gonna be our new neighbours" she rambles.

"baby, it's fine, this is the tallest building around for miles, plus we have high walls, I mean unless there are people in the sky looking down right now I think were safe" the blonde chuckles.

"then I think we should sleep out here"

"we can do whatever you want baby"

That was how they stayed as they both fell asleep under the stars. It was about three hours later when Lexa started to stir, the cold air brushing over her naked frame. Looking around trying to focus on where she was she realised that Clarke had rolled off of her at some point. "babe" she whispers trying to rouse the sleeping blonde.

"mmm," Clarke hums.

"I'm cold, can we go back inside?"

"yes" Clarke mumbles sleepily.

Stumbling back down the stairs, falling into the put up bed, that was how the couple stayed peacefully until Clarke woke to the sun beaming in on her face. Looking down at the brunette in her arms she smiled happily before slipping out of the bed.

After going to the cafe to get Lexa's favourite breakfast she quietly made her way up the stairs into their temporary bedroom. Stripping out of her clothes, she slid herself back into bed next to Lexa before stroking her thumb across her cheek. "morning baby" she whispered, smiling when Lexa rolls further into her, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. "I got us breakfast," she says softly.

At the mere mention of food, Lexa raised her head from the comfort of Clarke's neck, immediately looking around for food. "I'm not seeing any" Lexa groans.

"that's coz it's behind me" Clarke chuckles. "good morning to you too" she finishes with a smirk.

"mmm, sorry, good morning" Lexa smiles cheekily, leaning up to capture the blonde's lips in her own.

"you're lucky I love you as much as I do"

"and what would happen if you didn't?"

"well, I wouldn't have dragged myself out of bed at the crack arse of dawn and gone and got it in the first place" she answers seriously.

"you're right, I am glad you love me so much" Lexa smiles wide. "can we stay here all day?"

"mmm" Clarke hums her response "we just need to be gone by Sunday night, they're back working again on Monday," Clarke says while passing a coffee over to the brunette.

"so," Lexa says softly.

"mmm," the blonde hums once more.

"the wedding?"

"what about it?"

"what needs to be done? what have you done so far? does anyone else know?"

"um, everything, I booked and paid for it, and no, no one else knows."

"you mean you haven't planned anything? I mean I thought I was just gonna turn up on the day and it be perfect" Lexa jokes.

"do I look like a wedding planner to you" the blonde quips back.

"well, I mean with a bit of work and you could," the brunette says through laughter.

"you're lucky Kujo isn't here or he would be eating your breakfast right now," Clarke says glaring at her fiancee.

"you wouldn't" It was then that Lexa remembered who she was dealing with, Clarke Griffin, the woman who says what she means and means what she says.

"that's what I thought," Clarke says still glaring." fucking wedding planner my arse" she scoffs.

"seriously though....." Lexa starts.

"I swear to god if you say anything remotely to do with me being a wedding planner then this will be the quickest divorce in history"

"babe, seriously, wedding planner...." Lexa starts knowing she was playing with fire. "we could hire one?" trying not to look at the expression of the blonde next to her.

"mmm, you have my attention"

"well, I mean we have so much going on already, it kind of makes sense don't you think? we tell them what we want and they deal with it?"

"you make a valid point, but we need to sort out what we're wearing, colours, flowers, whose doing what, all in two months, all I know so far is that we have to go and register first and they put our names on their little board thingy on the wall, the venue is booked and paid for, for two nights, rooms as well, I didn't really wanna do too much without speaking to you about it first, I hated not sharing this with you"

"Clarke I think I can forgive you this one time, I mean it was for one of the most amazing surprises I've ever had"

"I know, but from now on I just want us to do everything else together, we also need to think about our honeymoon as well....fuck there's so much to do" she sighs.

"hey, first I think we need to get everyone together and tell them, how about asking your mum to help plan the wedding?"

"my mother? are you fucking crazy, this is our wedding babe, we will end up with unicorns everywhere" the blonde says rubbing her hands over her face.

"I'm serious, well, not about the unicorns, but think about it, my mum and dad helped with the paperwork, your dad helped with the contractors and builders, this would be something she could help us with, and no doubt the rest of the gang will wanna help"

"fuck off, I am not having Raven Fucking Reyes anywhere near the planning of our wedding day," Clarke says seriously.

"well then either a wedding planner or your mother?"

"Let's tell everyone and see where we go from there, we would have to see what my mum's schedule is like first, although I'm sure she would take time off work if it meant she got to plan our wedding" Clarke chuckles.

"so we ask everyone around in the next couple of days then?"

"yup"

"great, now, where's my food" the brunette smirks trying to look over the blonde's shoulder.

"again it's a good job I love you" Clarke mumbles.

After eating breakfast the couple decided to stay in bed most of the day before making their way back to their flat to find Raven and Octavia asleep on the sofa snuggled up with Kujo. It was hard for both of them to keep their new wedding date to themselves but they both knew it was best to tell everyone at the same time. After Raven and Octavia went home the couple settled down for a Netflix night, both excited and looking forward to their future and what it held for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> As always I love hearing all your thoughts and comments, please let me know what you all think.  
> If you enjoy Kudos are always welcome :)


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and with a serious discussion.  
> It's finally time for the couple to announce their secret to their family and friends before Lexa drops a bombshell.  
> Hope you all enjoy :)

A couple of days had passed and today was the day that everyone was getting together around Lexa's parents to tell them all the news. Over the last couple of days, the couple had been looking at wedding dresses, wedding rings and bridesmaids dresses. Waking up that morning they were both excited to finally be telling everyone their news.

"Morning baby" Clarke rasps while running her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"morning to you too" Lexa mumbles sleepily before turning to face the blonde.

"how did you sleep?" Clarke asks softly while peppering the brunette with kisses.

"like a baby" Lexa giggled as the blonde continued kissing down her neck.

"as long as you didn't wet the bed" Clarke chuckles, pulling back slightly.

"I think you would know if I had, are you looking forward to tonight?"

"I am, you?" Clarke asks, pulling Lexa on top of her so she is straddling her waist.

"I am, I'm looking forward to not having to keep it a secret anymore" Lexa sighs, dropping her face into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"so, Raven and O move in this week, I can't say I'm not looking forward to it, however, I'll be even happier when we can finally move into our new place" the blonde sighs contently.

"does that mean more rooftop sex?"

"so you only want sex if we're on the roof?"

"no! in your office as well" Lexa jokes, removing her face from the blonde's neck.

"good to know, thanks babe" Clarke answers while trying to be mock offended.

"so I've been thinking" the brunette starts.

"mmm"

"well, you know how we were talking about starting a family?"

"mmm"

"well, how would you feel about me trying first? I mean....I know you wanna carry as well...I just....I don't know...."

"if that's what you want?" Clarke smiles softly, and honestly, she was happy to let Lexa try first, as much as she wanted to start a family, she was stressing about the what if's, what if she couldn't get pregnant, what if it took forever and she missed her window.

"what do you want?" Lexa asks softly.

"I want us to have a family, if you wanna try first I'm happy with that" Clarke answers honestly, although not entirely the truth.

"Clarke?"

"what? I am, I just....I want us to have a family, I do, I'm just worried, I mean what if I can't? I think you trying first would be a good thing, I mean it's scary you know? and if I'm stressing about what if it doesn't happen that's not gonna help the process, the most important thing to me is that we have a family, how we get there is irrelevant"

"you're sure?"

"I am"

"ok, I was also thinking....maybe....once we um....." Lexa stutters.

"baby just say it," Clarke says softly.

"well, I mean, I know things are kinda manic at the moment, but I mean once we move into our new place, and the gallery is up and running, and we're married, maybe we could....how would you feel about starting to....you know...try?" 

"as in in a few months?" the blonde asks.

"yes"

"I mean...yeah"

"Clarke" 

"what?, I mean yes, I know this is what I want, whether it's in three months or three years, I just....with everything that's going on with your dad I'm just worried it might be too much for you, you know?" Clarke answers softly, stroking some loose hair from the brunette's face.

"I....I get what you're saying, I do, but this is what I want as well and I don't wanna wait, I know things are going to be stressful at times, but I have you" the brunette answers with a small smile. The fact being she knew she could do anything as long as she had Clarke by her side.

"you will always have me baby, I just want to make sure that you're sure, I mean trying for a baby can be stressful as well"

Instead of responding verbally Lexa answers by connecting their lips together softly, conveying everything she was feeling. She was ready for this, she didn't want to wait, she knew that Clarke and having a family with her was all that she wanted, so she expressed it in the best way she could as she put everything she had into kissing the blonde as if her life depended on it. It was slow and gentle as she slid her tongue along Clarke's bottom lip seeking access that was granted immediately. Cupping the blonde's face with one hand she held on to one of Clarke's hands with her other, squeezing tightly trying to keep herself grounded. Hearing Clarke moaning in her mouth she leant forward deepening the kiss. It wasn't long before they both become breathless, pulling back a little she smiled against the blonde's lips knowing she had given the right answer. "I love you, and this is what I want" she whispers.

"I love you too" Clarke smiles widely. "once we get back from our honeymoon we can speak to my mum about referring us to to see someone, but until then we focus on what we have going on right now, we don't need any more stress in our lives, deal?"

"deal"

"and we say nothing to no one, I think our family and friends are going to have had enough bombshells to deal with so far don't you" Clarke chuckles.

"ok, we tell anyone" Lexa chuckles knowing it would be hard for her to keep it a secret, she already felt like she was glowing just at the thought of being pregnant.

Sealing the deal with a kiss that soon turned heated as it always did the pair made their way out of bed to start getting ready for the day. Lexa going on her morning run with Kujo while Clarke showered and made breakfast for them both. The shop had been quiet so they decided to close up mid afternoon allowing them more time to get ready for the evening with their family and friends. They were both looking forward to the evening but after their discussion that morning Lexa felt like she was on cloud nine, all she could think about was them having a baby and expanding their family.

"you seem very chipper" Clarke observes Lexa who has a wide smile plastered all over her face, she was absolutely beaming. 

"that's because I am" she answers, smiling wider if that were possible.

"and what has put you in such a good mood?" the blonde asks while pulling Lexa into her so their fronts were now pressed together. Her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"can I not just be happy?" the brunette smiled, wrapping her arms around Clarke's neck.

"I live for you to be happy, I'm just curious to the reason why. Normally you are only this happy when I make you cum and we never had time for that this morning" Clarke says with a disappointed sigh.

"you're correct, you making me cum is normally one of the very few things that make me this happy."

"so care to share the other things?"

"well, there is obviously naked cuddles..." she starts only to see the blonde roll her eyes. "there is also no better feeling than you being the last person I see when I go to sleep and you being the first person I see when I wake up."

"that's when KuJo doesn't beat me to it by licking your face" the blonde chuckles. "so which reason is it today?"

"just what we were talking about this morning, us trying for a baby, I know we said we were not going to put any pressure on ourselves about the details and stuff, I'm just happy thinking about it, that at some point in our near future I will be pregnant with your child and we will have a family" she beams.

"you're going to look so fucking hot pregnant" Clarke smiles matching the brunettes.

"we should finish getting ready though" Lexa sighs.

"can we just stay like this for a minute?" the blonde asks softly, nuzzling her face in the brunette's neck. She was excited about having a family, she was excited that in the next few months she would be married to the most important person in her life and they would be trying for a baby. She loved seeing Lexa this happy, she just didn't want to get her hopes too high in case it didn't happen straight away, or god forbid something went wrong. She knows she shouldn't think that way but she wasn't sure if she could take another loss like that, she also wasn't sure how Lexa would cope with the loss either considering everything that was going on with her father.

"we can stay like this as long as you want" Lexa whispers while running her fingers through blonde locks.

"not true, we have to get ready to go out" 

"we can be a little but late" the brunette says softly while pulling the blonde over to their bed so she could hold her more comfortably.

After laying on the bed holding each other for the next hour Clarke reluctantly got up allowing Lexa to move. After getting ready the pair finally made it to their destination being greeted by Anya at the door.

"so you gather the family for some big announcement only to be late, that's just rude," Anya says seriously when she opens the door.

"we lost track of time" Lexa answers, it wasn't a complete lie.

"well get your arse's in here everyone is waiting"

After greeting everyone, they were all sitting in the living room, everyone looking at the pair with expectant eyes, waiting patiently for their news.

"ok, so you know that we're engaged, and we booked a date for the wedding already..." Clarke starts as she sees everyone in the room nod.

"you're pregnant" Raven blurts out.

"what? no!" Clarke says shooting her friend down straight away.

"you better not have gone somewhere and gotten married already," Abby says only half joking.

"well if you would let me finish you will all find out" the blonde counters staring between her mother and Raven.

"well come on don't leave us all in suspenders" Gustus shouts making the pair jump causing the room to burst out in fits of laughter.

"anyway, as I was saying, we have changed the date of the wedding," Clarke says looking around the room at the shocked and confused looks on everyone's faces.

"to when?" Indra asks.

"umm, two months time" Lexa answers instead while gripping onto the blonde's hand.

"I'm sorry, did you just say two MONTHS?" Octavia blurts out.

"yes," the blonde answers simply.

"why have you changed it? why so soon? it won't give you much time to prepare? is it still at the same venue? whose going to be chief bridesmaid? what colours are we all going to have to wear? wait when did you get a ring? when was this decided?" where the questions they heard being thrown at them.

Clarke sighed deeply, running her hands over her face in frustration not knowing where to start first. She was thankful that Lexa was her usual calm self and took on the barrage of questions instead.

"well, we don't want to wait, Clarke has booked TonDC castle, the rooms have been booked to accommodate everyone, that was the earliest date they had available, as for the ring, well that's thanks to my dad" she says smiling at her father softly. "anyway, we're not having chief anything, that would be unfair, as for colours, we haven't decided yet, and we have some things we would like to ask all of you as well" 

"ok, hit us with it," Raven says with a wide smile.

"ok, firstly, Raven, Octavia, will you be my best women?" Clarke asks them both.

"are you fucking serious? of course we will" Raven and Octavia answer in unison.

"language"

"sorry, Mrs G" they mumble.

"Ok, second, Bellamy, Murphy, will you be my Bridesmen?" she asks looking at the couple.

"you do realise you're doing this the wrong way round right?" Bellamy asks in confusion.

"nope, it's exactly the right way, it's our wedding, I know there is usually a best man and a chief bridesmaid and then twenty more after that but we wanna be different, so instead of having a best man I'm having two best women, instead of having bridesmaids I'm having bridesmen" she counters.

"well it would be our honour" Murphy answers for them both. "but I'm not wearing a dress" 

"damn, and here I was thinking my luck might have changed" Anya jokes.

"moving on," Clarke says trying to get through everything. "dad you're giving me away" 

"Clarke, I have wanted nothing more than to give you away for years" Jake jokes.

"second thoughts, mum, as well as the mother of the bride and being our wedding planner, you can now give me away, dad is no longer invited," she says dryly looking to her mother.

"I don't blame you, wait....what? did you just ask me to be your wedding planner?" Abby asks her jaw hanging.

"nope, I'm pretty sure I just told you that you would be" the blonde counters.

"are you serious? you really want me to plan your wedding?" Abby asks in shock, a tear running down her cheek.

"mum, I love you, and with everything else that has been going on with the renovations and other stuff we haven't gotten to spend as much time together as I would have liked, and plus your tea making skills suck, so yes I want you to plan our wedding, I want you to be involved" Clarke answers softly, knowing her mother had been pushed to the side lately.

"I...yes" Abby answers smiling wide and hugging her daughter.

"ok, my turn" Lexa starts. "Anya, will you be my best woman?"

"I thought you would never ask" Anya jokes because really it was that obvious.

"Aden, I want you to be my bridesman," she says looking her her little brother.

"I think I can manage that" he smiles wide.

"just don't try and steal the bride...the blonde one I mean" Raven jokes.

"shut up" Aden groans while the rest of the room burst into laughter.

"dad, you will be giving me away," she says with a soft smile.

"it would be my pleasure and an honour," he says proudly.

"see that's what you say when your daugher....your only daughter might I add asks you to give her away," Clarke says glaring at her father.

"what can I say? the excitement of you being Lexa's problem overwhelmed me" he says with a smirk.

"you're lucky mum is her" she quips.

"honey you just made me your wedding planner, feel free to say whatever you like," Abby says seriously.

"really? ok well, in that case, you can stick giving me away up your fucking arse" she says with a wide smile knowing she wasn't going to get a smack around the head from her mother.

"well that's just rude" he quips.

"I learnt everything I know from you now shut up, Lexa isn't finished" she answers, folding her arms over her chest.

"anyway, so dad you will be giving me away, mum, can you help Abby with the organising and sending out the invitations please?" Lexa finishes.

"it would be my pleasure" Indra answers with a wide smile.

Once they had finished going through some of the details Lexa looked at Clarke with puppy eyes and her signature pout, Clarke didn't need to ask why, she knew instantly what the brunette was asking, with a small nod of her head Lexa continued.

"there is something else," Clarke says before looking at Lexa to continue when they had the rooms attention once again.

With a grateful nod of her head to the blonde Lexa takes a deep breath before continuing.

"once we are married we are going to try for a baby" she announces to a completely silent room as everyone stared at them in complete and utter shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.  
> Let me know what you think and if you enjoy the story kudos are greatly appreciated.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion from Clarke and Lexa's announcement.  
> Lexa spills the beans.  
> Clarke and Gustus have a heart to heart before Gustus makes an announcement of his own.  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

"I'm sorry you're what now?" Raven asks shocked.

"we are going to try for a baby" Clarke answers instead.

"that's what I thought you said, don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"maybe, maybe not, who defines what's too soon, we are getting married in two months, we have brought a new property together which will not only be 'our' new business but 'our' new home, so no, for us it does not feel like it's too soon, this is what we both want and honestly, once the wedding is out of the way and the gallery is open why shouldn't we?" the blonde counters as she feels Lexa take her hand in hers.

"they have a point," Jake says from the other side of the room. "I mean, they have been through a lot in the time that they have been together and instead of either of them running, or it driving a wedge between them it has only made them stronger"

"what he said" Gustus concurs.

"so you mean you're going to make me a grandma?" Abby squeals with excitement.

"that's the plan" Lexa answers this time.

"well, I can't wait to be an auntie," Anya says with a wide smile.

"I can't wait to be an uncle either" Aden chimes.

"well, I think the consensus it unanimous, none of can wait," Indra says with a wide smile of her own.

"so which one of you will carry first?" Anya asks curiously.

"I will," Lexa says with a wide smile.

"they grow up so fast," Anya says while wiping a fake tear from her eyes.

"too fast, but you never seem to grow up" Gustus jokes.

"not funny" Anya quips back.

"well, I think this calls for a double celebration, Lexa you should relish this coz in a few months no more drinking for you" Jake jokes.

The celebrations had been going on for a while, everyone was in high spirits and looking forward to the future. Taking the opportunity while she could Clarke slipped out the back door to get some air and a breather.

"what are you doing out here on your own?" Gustus asks, taking a seat next to the blonde.

"it was just getting a bit loud in there, I just needed some quiet time" she sighs.

"you know, I'm really happy it's you," he says softly.

"what is me?" she asks confused.

"that is going to be taking care of my daughter and future grandchildren" he answers simply.

"is this the conversation we should have had at the start? the one where you threaten to kick my arse or drop me in the middle of the ocean if I ever hurt Lexa?"

"no, I knew I would never need to have that conversation with you, I could tell straight away how happy you make her, and I could see how much you love her and would never hurt her. I can also see how much you take care of her, even if it means putting her before yourself" he says softly, looking her in the eye.

"what do you mean?"

"with the baby, I know you wanna try again, I can see it a mile away"

"I do and I will, but this is something Lexa wants, I can try next time," she says simply.

"I know you can and I know you will, it also doesn't mean that you didn't want to try first, I know it must be hard with what happened, but you have nothing to prove, my daughter loves you more than anything and no matter what happens she would never leave you" he says matter of factly.

"I know, I just...I don't even know how I feel about it...not about Lexa trying first, I'm happy about that, I mean about me trying, I don't wanna be a disappointment" she sighs.

"you could never disappoint her, the only disappointment will be within yourself because you will feel like you have failed, but know that you haven't, whatever happens, the most important thing is that you two stay united, it doesn't matter how you get there it's the end result that matters" 

"I guess"

"no guessing about it, you two are made for each other, I honestly don't think that there is anything that could come between you two, unless you let it of course," he says softly.

"I don't plan on it"

"listen, I know I don't need to worry about Lexa, I know she is in good hands, that being said, I know you've moved the wedding forward and I think I have an idea why, apart from the obvious that you can't wait to become a woods officially" he jokes, "but I have been thinking, with the announcement you made this evening about trying for a baby, I want to be around for that, so I've decided I'm going to go back to my Dr and see if it isn't too late to start treatment, I mean it might be, I don't know, but I would like to try and stick around for as long as I can" he explains.

"I...you....wow, have you spoken to anyone else about this?" Clarke stutters from shock knowing how adamant he was about not having any treatment.

"no, you're the first, I don't know if I should say anything in case it's too late"

"I understand what you're saying and that you don't wanna give them false hope, but I think where this is concerned there have been enough secrets, you should tell them, everyone has been preparing themselves for the worst anyway, if there is something that can be done a little hope can go a long way" Clarke says softly.

"you're right, I'll gather everyone in a while," he says with a drop of his shoulders.

While Clarke and Gustus were sat in the garden, Lexa was getting a grilling from the rest of their family and friends about the proposal.

"so come on, tell us how she did it, was she smooth as fu...?" Raven started before she received a glare from Abby.

"it was amazing," Lexa says simply with a blush in her cheeks.

"we need details," Anya says seriously.

"about what? she proposed" the brunette answers coyly.

"uh-uh, not good enough, we wanna know everything" Octavia chimes.

"what she said" Abby concurs.

"ok fine, but you're not getting 'all' the details" she groans in defeat.

"no, no, you can tell us them when the in-laws and parents aren't around," Raven says with a wink.

"not gonna happen"

"fine fine, just tell us already would ya," Raven says impatiently.

"ok fine, well she had been acting weird for a few days, like more than normal, anyway, I was in the shop when my phone buzzed with a new calendar date" she starts.

"wait, you have your calendars synced together? not even we do that" Octavia asks in shock.

"we do" the brunette answers simply.

"do you know the pin to her phone as well?" Raven interjects.

"no......"

"damn, I've been trying to break into Clarkey's phone since forever" she groans.

"she doesn't have a pin, it's fingerprint" Lexa finishes.

"and you can get into it? I mean she lets you have access to her phone?" Raven asks in shock knowing the blonde never trusted anyone with her phone.

"I do, why wouldn't I? she has access to mine as well"

"can you get me into it?" Raven asks with a smirk.

"no!" Lexa says simply before moving on. "anyway, so I got the notification in the calendar, then I got a really weird text, then Raven turns up at the door and takes me to the gallery. When I got there, there was a note telling me to go around the back. So I went around the back and there was a cryptic note on the door telling me to follow the yellow brick road, when I walked inside there was post it notes leading all the way up the spiral staircase. When I got to the top there were candles and rose petals everywhere, she had done a picnic with all my favourite foods and champagne, it was amazing. I'm not telling you the next part, but anyway, after that, we went upstairs and watched the sunset on the roof then laid under the stars, it was....I don't have any words that would do it justice" she gushes.

"wow, who knew Clarkey had it in her to be such a sap" Raven jokes.

"Mrs G why are you crying?" Octavia asks softly.

"I just, my daughter never seems to stop amazing me" she blubbers.

"I have to say I'm impressed, what did the notes all say?" Indra asks in awe.

"that's between me and Clarke, but what she said was just....." she starts before drifting off into her own little world reminiscing about the night in question.

"where is sadsack anyway? I haven't seen her in a while" Raven says looking around.

"I think I saw her heading to the garden" Bellamy answers.

"I'm gonna go see if she's ok," Lexa says before leaving them all to talk amongst themselves.

"so this is where you've been hiding," Lexa says walking into the back garden.

"not exactly hiding" Gustus laughs. "I'll leave you two to it," he says before walking back inside.

"everything ok?" Lexa asks softly while taking a seat next to her fiancee.

"why wouldn't it be?"

"just, you've been quiet that's all"

"I've just been thinking" Clarke answers shrugging her shoulders.

"about?"

"just stuff, everything in general"

"care to elaborate?" 

"It doesn't matter now, your dad set me straight," Clarke says honestly.

"I find it hard to believe that anyone could ever set you 'straight'." Lexa jokes.

"never," Clarke says seriously.

"so what were you and my dad talking about anyway?"

"he was just talking some sense into me and was telling me that he knows your in good hands," the blonde says softly.

"I am in very good hands" Lexa smirks while straddling the blonde's lap, "I also happen to love your hands" she husks taking one in her own while the other finds purpose in Clarke's hair.

"is that so?" Clarke asks innocently, her free hand gripping the brunette's arse.

"Clarke" Lexa sighs softly, resting her forehead against the blonde's.

"Lexa" the blonde mimicks.

"are you sure you're ok with us trying for a baby so soon after the wedding? and me being the one to carry first?" 

"I am" the blonde smiles before connecting their lips softly. It didn't take long for Lexa to deepen the kiss, pressing the blonde down so she was on her back. 

Pushing her tongue deep into Clarke's warm mouth she couldn't but moan, she had no idea how Clarke did it, a single touch, a single look, and she felt like she was on edge, she had no idea how she would make it through the eve of their wedding knowing she wouldn't be sleeping next to her soon to be wife. She was so caught up in the kiss that she never heard someone walk out behind them, she moaned once more into Clarke's mouth as she rolled her hips down into the blonde's only to hear someone next to them clearing their throat.

"fuck my life" Clarke groaned as she pulled Lexa's head into her neck knowing she would be embarrassed.

"Ladies" Jake smirks.

"don't look like that, you're still not coming to the wedding," she says seriously.

"how about I won't tell anyone that you two were three steps away from making babies and you let me give you away?" he bargains.

"deal, now if you wouldn't mind," the blonde says waving her father away. "his gone baby," she says softly once her father was fully back inside the house.

"I hate you sometimes" Lexa groans as she pulls her face from the blonde's neck.

"what the fuck did I do?" Clarke asks in shock as Lexa places her hands either side of her head.

"you just...urgh....I can't control myself when I'm around you, I feel like a dog in fucking heat 24/7" the brunette mumbled.

"aww, baby," Clarke cooed.

"it's not funny" Lexa huffs.

"I'm not laughing, trust me I struggle just as much as you do" Clarke smiles softly.

"I wanna go home but I know we need to stay for a while longer, we were the ones that wanted the get together in the first place" the brunette sighs.

"we'll leave as soon as we can" 

"oh, by the way, I kinda told them how you proposed," Lexa says a little sheepishly.

"you did what? so that's why you came out here, to soften me up?" Clarke says with a glare.

"no...yes....maybe, well I didn't tell them everything"

"so what did you tell them so I know not to say anything else?"

Lexa had just finished explaining everything that she had told everyone when Abby had interrupted them, telling them that Gustus had an announcement of his own to make.

"so, I just have something I would like to say real quick then you can all get back to drinking yourselves silly" he chuckles. "where was I?, ah yes, so due to the announcements that have been made tonight I have decided that I am going to go back to see my Dr for a consultation, it may not work out the way I hope it will so I don't want anyone to get their hopes up, but, given the fact that I may or may not become a grandad in the near future I have decided to go ahead with treatment, if it's not too late" he explains trying to sound hopeful.

"you....what?" Lexa asks in shock.

"you heard me, I am going to see if it's not too late to receive treatment, it may not happen, but I would like to try if I can, to stay around for as long as I possible"

"well, if I would have known that all it would take for you to get treatment is to get knocked up I would have done it ages ago," Anya says trying to lighten the moods as everyone stood in shock at the news.

"I'm...." Lexa starts before throwing herself into her father's arms.

"I'm not promising anything, but I would like to try at least" he whispers, "now you two, no pressure but you need to start making some babies" he jokes.

"It's a little more complicated than that dad" Lexa scolds.

"I'm well aware of what is needed to make a baby, I did have a hand in making three of my own," he says seriously.

"well, announcements galore this evening" Indra comments with a wide smile.

"honey let me know when you are both ready to start trying and I have some Dr's names who will be able to help you," Abby says with a soft smile.

"thanks, mum", thanks, Abby," they both say in unison.

"well if nobody else has anything else they would like to announce I think we need to carry on with the celebration" Gustus booms.

With the drinks flowing and everyone too drunk to notice Clarke and Lexa made a quick escape wanting to head home for their own celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.  
> Thank you all for reading, please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts and if you enjoy the story kudos are appreciated :)


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, sorry not sorry ;)  
> Followed by wedding plans and some ring shopping.  
> Hope you all enjoy :)

It was a few days after their celebratory drinks and already plans for the wedding were in motion. Gustus and Jake had said that both being fathers of the brides that they would be paying for the wedding. Much to Clarke's disapproval. Both Clarke and Lexa had been shopping with Abby and Indra to look for wedding dresses although neither had seen anything they really liked. They had decided on a colour scheme, choosing to go with red and white simply because red was Lexa's favourite colour. 

Raven and Octavia had moved the day after the celebratory drinks and the foursome were getting on surprisingly well. The fact they were on different levels helped, given how loud they could all be when in the throws of passion.

Today was the day the couple were going ring shopping, they had decided to go together simply because they wanted matching wedding rings. It also helped that with Raven and Octavia living above the shop they were around to run things while they were out.

Waking up that morning Clarke felt strange, for some reason she couldn't wait to get up, then she realised that it may have something to do with the fact that she was going to be spending the entire day with Lexa without any issue's or drama, not to mention the fact that she was excited to be ring shopping.

"morning baby" she rasps, her voice lower than she intended.

"mmm, morning beautiful" Lexa smiles while stretching her front against the blondes.

"how did I get so lucky?" Clarke mumbles into Lexa's exposed neck.

"I think I'm the lucky one" the brunette counters, grabbing the blonde's arse pulling her in closer on top of her.

"we're gonna have to agree to disagree on that one" the blonde mumbled.

"so what's the plan for today?"

"well, I was thinking, we could go get some breakfast, then we can take our time with looking for the rings, then maybe swing by your mum and dads before grabbing a takeaway for us all, how does that sound?"

"that sounds perfect" Lexa smiles wide.

"I um...was also thinking, if we don't find the rings we want, maybe we could design our own and have them made?" Clarke says softly with a small smile.

"I like that idea, do you have anything in mind?"

"I do, but I wanna see what we find while we're out, if we don't find anything then I'll let you in on it" the blonde smiles cheekily.

"mmm, ok" Lexa agrees suspiciously.

"as much as I love being on top of you, we really should get up" the blonde sighs.

"probably not as much as I love you being on top of me" Lexa counters before gripping the back of Clarke's neck bringing her in for a soft kiss.

As the kiss started to become heated Clarke pulled back. "we 'really' need to get up babe, and if we don't do it now we never will" she pants out.

"you're right we should" the brunette agrees before connecting their lips once more.

"baby, seriously, I'm going for a shower...a 'really' cold fucking shower" Clarke groans knowing the arousal she felt would only get worse the longer she stayed in bed. As she stepped into the cold shower she could hear rustling going on in another room, choosing to ignore it and focus on cooling herself down, she closed her eyes and relaxed assuming it was Raven and Octavia making breakfast. She almost slipped when she felt arms being wrapped around her waist from behind. 

"I thought I would join you, you know to save water" Lexa mumbles into Clarke's shoulder, "you weren't kidding when you said you were coming for a cold shower" she chuckled.

"what do you expect, I swear it's a good job I'm not a man coz I would be walking around with a constant fucking hard on, this is no laughing matter" 

"maybe I should help you out with your lady boner then" Lexa husks in the blonde's ear while trialling her fingers south over the curves of Clarke's body.

Almost immediately Clarke spins in the hold so they are now facing, she knew they needed to be quick. Not only did they have to go ring shopping but Raven and Octavia would be up any minute for breakfast. Without missing a beat she trails her fingers down the expanse of the brunette's body while nipping and sucking on her pulse point. Feeling slightly smug with the loud moan she receives from Lexa. The smugness was soon wiped from her face the minute she felt Lexa tease at her entrance causing her to moan loudly.

As Lexa pressed herself closer to Clarke they entered each other almost the simultaneously, both picking up a steady rhythm as they pumped in and out of each other with two fingers. "baby I need you to make me cum" Clarke moans, her free hand gripping hard around the brunette's neck.

Without giving it a second thought Lexa pulls out before pushing three fingers deep inside of the blonde. Picking up her pace knowing how close to the edge she was.

"fuck baby...yes....right there....that's it baby....fuck"

"fuck Clarke....harder please....oh....fuck me harder" Lexa moans.

Doing as asked Clarke picks up her pace. Moving her hand from Lexa's neck, she moves it down to grip hard on her firm arse. Pulling her in to meet her thrusts even harder.

"Clarke..I'm....fuck..." Lexa moans as her high hits with the sheer force that Clarke is fucking her. Her fingers curling up at just the right angle as she sucks down hard on Lexa's pulse point.

The second she felt Lexa clamp down on her fingers Clarke felt her own orgasm hit her hard. Throwing her head back, hitting it hard against the tiled wall behind her. She thrust her hips forward trying to take more of Lexa into her as her walls tightened around the brunette's skilled fingers when she felt Lexa falter slightly. "don't fucking stop" she all but shouted as she was mid-climax. The noise that left her when Lexa resumed her pace was downright filthy and to anyone else's ears should probably be made illegal. To Lexa, it had the desired effect as she felt herself fall over the edge for the second time.

"Clarke fuck...oh my...fucking....shit" she gasped as Clarke pounded into her harder.

"that's it baby, cum for me, cum all over my fingers" the blonde pleaded.

As they both come down from their highs, Clarke with her head against the wall. Lexa with her head resting on the blonde's shoulder, neither were surprised when they heard Raven's voice booming through the flat announcing her presence.

"we should probably finish up and get ready" Clarke sighed as her breathing returned to normal.

"hows your head?" Lexa asked with concern.

"um, ok I think."

"are you sure? you hit it pretty hard" the brunette pushes, not being entirely convinced.

"I think so"

"let me look," Lexa says softly while turning the blonde for a better view. "Clarke you have a massive lump on the back of your head" Lexa gasps.

"baby, it's fine, I'll just ice it. I'm kinda used to hitting my head if you hadn't noticed, I mean I smashed my head on the counter on your first day on the shop" she chuckles at the memory.

"mmm, you should be more careful" Lexa scolds.

"it wasn't exactly intentional you know. I wasn't thinking 'better mind my head' while you were fucking me into next week and making me cum" she quips back.

"maybe we should swap places from now on" Lexa jokes.

"if you want the cold tiles on you back then be my guest" 

"on second thoughts, they're all yours" she answers while making her exit leaving the blonde laughing in the shower.

After having saying their farewells to Raven and Octavia, the pair made their way to the cafe down the road for breakfast before making their way to the shops in search for their wedding rings.

It was a couple of hours later and the pair still hadn't found what they were looking for, they had a couple more shops to try but they weren't feeling hopeful so decided to get some lunch and talk designs.

"ok, so the idea I came up with was having solid bands with ragged edges, but when you put the two rings together they fit like two jigsaw pieces" Clarke explains as they wait for their lunch to arrive.

"I like that Idea, what are they going to be made of?"

"not sure, white gold, silver or ceramic? what do you think?"

"I actually like the black ceramic rings, they're different, and we want them to be unique" the brunette answers with a wide smile.

"so, black ceramic with the design of two pieces that fit together like a jigsaw?"

"yup, now all we need to do is find somewhere that can make them in time, have you already designed them or will we get them to design them?"

Clare didn't answer, instead, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Lexa while waiting for her reaction.

"Clarke these are amazing, they're simple but different" the brunette beams. "just one more thing to make them even more unique to us?"

"anything you want?" Clarke smiles. She had hoped she would like the design idea but she wasn't too sure as they hadn't really discussed what style they were going for, just that they had wanted matching rings.

"I want them engraved once they're done, but, I want whatever we say in them to be a surprise for the wedding day" Lexa answers with a small smile.

"I'm sure that can be arranged" the blonde agrees.

Once they had finished lunch, the couple hunted around until they found the perfect jewellers to perfect the design and make their rings. They had to pay extra to have them made sooner to make sure they would be ready in time for the wedding, plus allow time in case they needed to be adjusted, but they were both over the moon that they were going to be having something unique and personalised for them and only them.

"we really need to set a day to go shopping with the gang, Anya and Aden to sort out their outfit as well," Lexa says as they walk down the high street hand in hand.

"mm-hum, we do, but I think we need to get our arse's in gear and sort out what we're going to be wearing first to make it match better" the blonde answers.

"we also need to decide where we are going to go on our honeymoon," Lexa says, adding more to the to-do list.

"where do you wanna go?" the blonde asks curiously.

"I've always wanted to go on safari, but I don't think that would make for a honeymoon, at least not the kind of honeymoon I'm after" the brunette smirks.

"and what kind would that be?"

"the kind where we can lay in the sun, drinks cocktails, enjoy the sites and have lots and lots of sex"

"mmm, the last part is something I could get behind" the blonde replies with her signature smirk.

"I was hoping you would say that, of maybe just get behind me" Lexa smirks. "how about the Maldives or the Seychelles, ooh what about bora bora? they have these amazing huts right on the beach, the views are amazing, we could go swim with the dolphins, go jet skiing, go for long walks on the beach...."

"baby, you had me at having lots of sex, I'll go anywhere you want" Clarke jokes.

"ok, so one of them three then and we can practice making a baby" Lexa winks.

"you know I can't actually get you pregnant right?" Clarke answers with a quirk of a brow.

"I'm well aware, doesn't stop us from practising though" the brunette counters.

"in that case how about we go home and get started right now?" the blonde suggests, wiggling her eyebrows seductively.

By the time they had gotten home the shop was already closed, they had dinner with Raven and Octavia before kicking them out saying they wanted an early night due to being tired from all the shopping they had done. Obviously, neither Raven or Octavia believed their story but went to their room none the less. The rest of the night was spent with load moans as they practised making babies long into the early hours of the morning before both collapsing through exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes they are all my own.  
> Thank you all for reading :)  
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think and if you enjoy kudos are appreciated.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news everyone has all been waiting for.  
> Hope you all enjoy :) Thank you all for reading :)

A few days after their day out shopping for rings, Indra and Gustus had invited everyone round for dinner and Lexa was hoping they also had news about her father's visit to the hospital after consulting with his Dr. It had been a busy few days. Between running the shop, the paperwork, the promotions for the gallery, which was soon to be open, Clarke finishing off the last of her artwork and her being at the site, the pair were both exhausted. 

They had decided they were going to close the shop early in favour of having some time to relax and get ready before heading out for the family meal. Laying on the sofa, Lexa's head resting in Clarke's lap as she runs her fingers through brunette's waves. It was only when she heard the change in Lexa's breathing that she realised she was asleep. Feeling torn, knowing how tired she was and wanting to let her sleep, she wasn't sure whether to wake her up so they could start getting ready for the dinner or let her sleep for a while knowing she would be grumpy if she was woken up. Deciding to suffer the brunette's mood knowing the meal was going to be important she slid herself out from under her head and laid down, hovering over her fiancee. Peppering soft kisses over her face and neck she could feel Lexa start to stir under her ministrations, soft moans escaping from her mouth as she kissed over her pulse point turning her on more than they really should considering she was only trying to wake her.

"baby" she husks out a little lower than intended.

"mmm, why did you stop?" Lexa mumbles sleepily.

"we need to start getting ready" she answers softly as she feels Lexa pull her down so she was flush against her.

"I want you to keep doing what you were doing" the brunette husks while turning her head to allow her more access.

Picking up where she left off. She sucked and kissed along the brunette's neck and pulse point. When she felt Lexa roll her hips into her she moaned against her neck feeling her arousal start to build in the pit of her stomach. She was about to pull away when Lexa gripped her waist and spread her legs wider allowing her to fit perfectly between to thighs. "baby this is not getting up and getting ready" she sighs with a small smile.

"it's not" Lexa agrees before connecting their lips together, rolling her hips up once more. "I want you" she moans softly.

"fuck" Clarke moans into her neck when she feels Lexa slip her hand into her underwear.

"mmm," the brunette hums.

"get a room you two for fuck sake" Octavia moaned when she walked through the door.

"it seems to be their thing, at least one of them has to interrupt us at least once a day" the blonde groans into Lexa's neck.

"hey, how come me and Bellamy get shouted at and near death threats for interrupting and O doesn't" Raven protests.

"simple, we were just getting started, you and Bellamy interrupted when we were nearly finished" Clarke answers seriously, "plus she's pretty scary when she wants to be" she add with a smirk.

"so basically if we're gonna interrupt, do it before you get started" Raven questions.

"or just don't interrupt at all" Lexa counters.

"anyway, it's been a pleasure but we need to get ready," Clarke says, finally moving from the brunette.

"are we taking one car for the meal?" Octavia questions.

"makes sense, we'll be leaving in about an hour" the blonde answers.

"we'll be ready"

Later that evening with everyone around Lexa's parent's house, everyone had finished dinner and was waiting for Gustus to announce the news one way or another. Lexa was feeling nervous, she had no idea which way it would go. Gripping Clarke's hand tightly she took a deep breath and waited for her father to reveal the news.

"so, I spoke with my Dr today" he starts before pausing.

The entire room was so quiet they could hear a pin drop, as they all waited with baited breath. Gustus scanning the room taking in everyone's expressions and hopeful looks on their faces before continuing.

"after a very lengthy discussion and the results of the tests I had done the other day, we have agreed that it would be best if I....started treatment next week" He paused once more as everyone in the room released their breaths. "she said that it may not work, but the cancer hasn't spread as far as she thought it would have by now which is a good sign." He explains.

For Lexa it was all too much, she thought she had released the breath she had been holding while waiting for him to finish speaking. She was aware she that she had released Clarke's hand at some point and the blonde had looked at her with concerned eyes so she responded with a nod assuring her she was ok. The next thing she knew she couldn't breathe, her vision blurred and all she needed was air. Running to find the nearest exit she leant against the wall before sliding down trying to control her breathing, mentally scolding herself for letting go of her Clarke's hand. With what felt like forever, she started to hear voices, she vaguely heard Abby trying to help her breath before she heard Anya's voice.

"where's Clarke?" Anya booms loud enough for the entire street to hear.

"What's going on?" Raven asks, walking through the door.

"she needs Clarke, where is she?" Anya shouts impatiently, ignoring the question.

"right here" is all the blonde responded as she runs through the door, instantly kneeling at the brunette's side, "I got it from here," she says to her mother.

"let's give them some space," Anya says to the crowd now everyone has made their way outside.

"how did you know?" Bellamy asks in confusion.

"it happened at the hospital, it was Clarke that calmed her down then as well" she explains briefly while motioning for everyone to move back inside the house.

"baby you're gonna be ok, I need you to breath for me," Clarke says softly, stroking the brunette's face.

"Cla....."

"I'm here, you're ok, I need you to breath for me baby" the blonde tries again. This time she takes one of Lexa's hands and places it on her chest allowing her to feel her own heartbeat. She felt herself start to panic when she realised it wasn't working. Trying to keep herself calm for her fiancee she thought back to the time at the hospital trying to think about what she was doing wrong.

"Clar...." Lexa stutters again more weakly this time.

Moving Lexa's knees down that she had brought up in front of herself, Clarke moved to position herself in the brunette's lap. Thanking the gods that at least today she wore a pair of jeans. With the easier access, she moved the brunette's head to rest in the crook of her neck as she stroked her hair trying to sooth her. Her other hand she used to place Lexa's hand back over her chest as she whispered soothing words into her ear. After a minute she felt Lexa pulling at her shirt. Looking down briefly it didn't take long before she realised what she was trying to do, knowing how much Lexa loved skin to skin contact. Undoing the top two buttons of her shirt, Lexa instantly moved her hand inside once again feeling her heartbeat. "I'm here, you're ok, just breath" she coos softly. She had no idea at what point she started rocking them both but it seemed to be working as she felt the brunette's breathing start to even out, it was at that point she felt her body shake as her tears flowed freely.

Some time later, as the tears started to stop, Lexa was thankful once again that Clarke was there with her, she had no idea why but the feeling of skin to skin contact with the blonde always helped calm her, even if she wasn't feeling upset it was something she had come to need, a way to keep her grounded. As she listened to her fiancee's soft voice whispering in her ear, she slowly started to come back to reality. Thankful that she could now breath and the tears had stopped. Without moving her head from the comfort of Clarke's she sighed heavily and felt the blonde shiver against her. "thank you" she mumbled against Clarke's neck.

"you don't need to thank me baby" Clarke whispered softly.

"it's the second time"

"it doesn't matter how many times, you still don't need to thank me, I just want you to be ok" the blonde whispers again, her fingers still massaging the brunette's scalp.

"I'm ok" Lexa sighs and raises her head. Green meets blue.

"there you are" Clarke smiles softly, running her thumbs over her cheeks and wiping away some of the wetness. "you wanna tell me what happened?"

"I don't know, I was fine, I was holding my breath and waiting for him to say what the results were and then it just hit me out of nowhere and I just needed to get some air" she explains. "we should go back inside"

"we can stay out here for as long as you need, they will understand" 

"they all saw?"

"not all, Anya pushed them all back inside before they could all see everything I think"

"I remember your mum was with me before I heard Anya shout for you"

"she was" Clarke nods.

"it wasn't helping, nothing she said was helping" Lexa sighs.

"it's like a trigger, there are some things that set panic attacks off, there are certain things that help get them back under control.

"that makes sense, you were with me at the hospital as well" as Clarke nods her agreement.

They sat there in a comfortable silence. Lexa still with her hand on Clarke's chest, it was only the sound of the door clicking did they both turn to see Abby standing on the steps next to them.

"everything ok?" she asks softly.

"yes, thank you," Lexa says with a small nod. "I'm sorry"

"why are you sorry? it happens" Abby asks in confusion.

"I remember pushing you away because you weren't helping, it felt like it was getting worse" she explains.

"honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I might be a Dr but that doesn't mean I was what you needed at the time" she smiles softly looking to her daughter giving her a small nod.

"we'll be in in a minute," Clarke says with a warm smile.

"ok sweetie, I'll let everyone know you're ok," she says before walking back inside the house.

"how are you feeling?" Clarke asks softly.

"ok I think, we should go back inside"

"you're gonna need to move your hand" the blonde chuckled as Lexa's hand was still on her chest.

"spoilsport" the brunette grumbled.

Moving from Lexa's lap, Clarke extends her hand helping her up, it was clear with how gingerly she stood up that she was going to be wobbly on her feet. As if on instinct Clarke placed her hands around her waist to steady her as they made their way up the steps to the house, the brunette resting most of her weight on Clarke.

"there they are" Bellamy booms when he sees the pair walk back inside.

"how are you feeling?" Indra asks softly.

"I'm ok" Lexa answers weakly.

"come take a seat, I'll get you some water," Anya says with a soft smile.

"so what did we miss?" Clarke asks, standing behind the now seated brunette.

"not a lot, Bellamy was moaning that we haven't had a film night in a while and Anya was moaning that she never gets invited" Raven answers.

"not gonna lie, we probably won't have another film night until we have moved," Clarke says with a shrug while running her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"what? that could be ages away, you have film nights with them all the time" he groans.

"it's gonna be about another two weeks, and we don't have film nights with them every night, we're all usually too tired"

"but you could do if you wanted to" he counters.

"they also live there, you don't," she says simply.

"I think someone is jealous" Octavia jokes.

"what? no, I'm just saying that's all"

"I think someone is missing us" Clarke jokes.

"shut up I do not, it's just been a while" he defends.

"you sound like a five-year-old, you know that right?" Clarke laughs.

"in their defense, they do have 'a lot' going on, the sentencing was only over last week, then there's the renovation, planning for the wedding, packing up to move, paperwork and finances that need going over, plus the gallery, not to mention when all that is done they're going to be trying for a baby, that's a lot to take on" Indra defends.

"I guess" he sighs knowing it was the truth, it didn't make missing his friends any easier.

"how about this, when we have moved into our new home and we get everything unpacked we have a film night then? we're gonna have a house warming party as well" Lexa offers.

"we are?" Clarke asks, looking down at the brunette.

"are we what?"

"having a house warming party?"

"oh, yeah we are" Lexa answers with a shrug.

"I guess we are then, so whatever she said," the blonde says with a small chuckle.

"whipped" Raven coughs out.

"happy wife happy life" Clarke deadpans.

"what she said" Lexa agrees. "so is there anything else we need to know about this treatment you're gonna be having?" Lexa asks looking to her father.

"not at the moment, it's all relatively straightforward, I start treatment next week, she says she doesn't want to take the risk of leaving it any longer than we already have" he answers with a soft smile.

"does she think it will work?"

"honestly, she doesn't know, it's too early to tell, she will have a better idea after the first two or three treatments"

"so we just wait?"

"no, we get on with our lives, you heard your mother, there is a wedding to plan for, and a baby to make" he chuckles.

"you do realise we're not breeding machines?" Clarke says dryly.

"it's a good job, coz if either of you had the right equipment you would have made enough babies to populate your own country by now," Raven says seriously.

"ok, ok, I do not need to know about my sister sex life" Anya quips.

"me either," Aden says folding his arms over his chest.

"that's only coz you're jealous" Raven jokes.

"leave him alone" Indra defends with a smirk.

"so, how are you feeling now?" Gustus asks softly.

"I'm ok, just a bit tired" Lexa answers while leaning into the blonde's touch who was still stroking her hair.

"you wanna go home and get some sleep?" Clarke whispers earning a small nod from the brunette.

"give us a call tomorrow and let us know how you're feeling," Indra asks.

"and me please" Abby adds on.

"will do, night everyone," they both say in unison.

Almost as soon as they got home, Raven and Octavia headed straight to their bedroom after promising to take Kujo for his evening walk. As soon as Clarke and Lexa got into bed they were both out for the count, wrapped in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.  
> Please drop a comment letting me know what you think. If you enjoy kudos are appreciated :)


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally move into their new home with a little help from their friends and family.  
> Hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> As promised, happy birthday my friend :)

It was a week or so after the family meal and the day after Gustus's first treatment. It was also the day before they were due to move into their new home. Waking up that morning both felt tired after only having a few hours sleep after they spent most of the night and early hours of the morning packing. Bellamy and Murphy were due round with the van to help them get their things moved. The entire gang and their family had been dying to go around and have a look at what would be their new home but the couple were adamant that they had to wait until the day of moving. Even Lexa was yet to see the end results.

"morning baby" Clarke mumbled against the back of Lexa's neck.

"morning you" Lexa sleepily replied.

"you looking forward to today?"

"I'm looking forward to us being in our new home, the moving and lifting heavy furniture not so much" the brunette sighs while turning to face the blonde.

"that's why the boys are gonna be helping" Clarke chuckled while stroking some loose hair away from the brunette's face.

"are your mum and dad meeting us there?"

"yeah, and your mum said If Gustus was up for it she would be over later once we've unpacked" 

"what do you think the chances are of us getting everything unpacked today?"

"well, I don't like to hang about and I hate chaos, and with having the others there to help it's a possibility, plus anything that doesn't get unpacked today can go into one of the spare room until we're ready, it'll be out of the way and we won't be falling over boxes" the blonde smiles.

"I think a takeaway is in order for tonight though, can't be doing with cooking," Lexa says with a smile.

"babe, you don't cook anyway," Clarke says seriously.

"I do sometimes"

"when? name me one time when you have cooked?"

"um...." she pauses to think back. "I made breakfast the other day."

"putting toast in the toaster does not qualify as cooking" the blonde smirks.

"whatever" the brunette huffs before turning to get out of bed.

"where do you think you're going?" Clarke asks, shocked that Lexa has just left her in bed.

"to get ready" 

"oh really?" the blonde questions before grabbing her wrist, pulling her back down on the bed and connecting their lips as soon as Lexa is almost on top of her. "mmm, that's better" she sighs contently.

"is that all you pulled me back for?" the brunette questions.

"no, but if you're going to be such and eager beaver and get out of bed then be my guest" she smirks, her fingers trailing down Lexa's torso.

"well that's just mean"

"and you getting out of bed without kissing me isn't?"

"that's not the point"

"care to tell me what the point is?"

Lexa didn't say another word, only leant down to capture the blonde's lips once again. As the kiss started to get heated Clarke pulled back slightly knowing they were going to have to get up and get ready soon before all their friends arrived.

"why did you stop" Lexa pants out.

"because we need to get ready," the blonde says trying to catch her breath.

"we have time" the brunette smirks.

"baby, we really don't, you don't know how hard it is to stop kissing you, and to stop myself from flipping you over and taking you right now, but if we wanna get everything moved and sorted today we 'really' need to get moving" she says with a deep sigh.

"I guess you're right, just promise me that later we get to christen our new bedroom"

"we already have" 

"you know what I mean, our first 'official' night"

"we can do whatever you want baby," the blonde smiles.

Three hours later Clarke and Lexa were starting to unpack the boxes while the gang was unloading the rest of the van with the assistance of Jake and Abby. 

"Clarke if you bring the kitchen boxes in I can start unpacking and make everyone a drink and something to eat" Abby shouts to her daughter.

"on it" Raven shouts.

"Thanks, Rae" the blonde shouts back.

"right, here's all the kitchen boxes Mrs G, you need a hand?" Raven asks while walking into the kitchen with the last box.

"if you don't mind, that would be very helpful" Abby smiles.

"Clarke, your tv is on the wall in the living room, you want me to put the tv on the wall in your bedroom?" Jake shouts out to his daughter.

"please dad, we still need to put the bed together as well" she shouts back.

"I'll put the tv up first then start on the bed"

"Clarke" Lexa shouts from up the stairs.

"why is everyone shouting at me?" the blonde mumbled to herself. "yes babe," she answered.

"can you come here for a minute please?"

"how can I refuse when you ask so nicely" Clarke chirps as she walks up the stairs. "what's up?"

"come in here for a minute," Lexa says quietly as she drags Clarke into one of the spare bedrooms.

"what's wrong?" the blonde asks looking confused.

Lexa doesn't answer. Instead, she backs Clarke against the wall, connecting their lips together in a sweet yet forceful kiss. It took the blonde a second to register what was happening as she wasn't expecting it, as soon as she had her bearings she wasted no time at all in kissing back with just as much force as the brunette. Her hands instinctively gripping in Lexa's hair. As the kiss started to become more heated, their tongues battling for dominance, Clarke couldn't help the low moan that escaped her lips. Taking the opportunity she spun them around so Lexa was now pinned against the back of the door. When Lexa sucked on her bottom lip, her hips rocked forward into the brunette causing her to moan into the blonde's mouth. Pulling back slightly to gasp for air, Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa's, her chest heaving. 

"fuck" she pants out. "not that I would ever say no to that, but what brought that on?" she whispers knowing they weren't alone upstairs.

"I've wanted you since this morning and I guess actually being here, seeing our new home finally finished and knowing that tonight will be our first night here it just....I don't know...I can't wait until it's all sorted and it's back to being just me and you again" the brunette smiles shyly.

"it has been a pain sharing with Rae and O, not that didn't like having them there, but they do like to cock block us and it's been annoying as fuck not being able to have you anywhere and anytime I wanted" the blonde smirks.

"I wish you could take me right now" Lexa sighs knowing that wouldn't really be the wisest idea considering nearly all their family and friends were milling around their new house somewhere, not to mention Jake was also upstairs.

"you and me both baby, I can't wait until we get to set up our new playroom," Clarke says with her signature smirk.

"oh really? have something in mind?"

"maybe, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out"

"yo, bonnie and Clyde where you two disappeared to?" Octavia shouts up the stairs.

"they're in one of the spare rooms trying to make a baby" Jake booms back.

"I guess that's our cue to get back out there" Clarke sighs.

"one more minute" Lexa husks before crashing their lips together again. Not missing a beat she pulls Clarke into her, grinding down on her thigh. she felt so needy in this moment, she had been so turned on since that morning and the more she thought about the blonde the more she wanted her, it also made it worse knowing she couldn't have her yet. With another low moan leaving her mouth as she continued to grind down on the blonde's thigh she almost growled when she heard a knock on the door.

"be there in a minute" Clarke answers while trying to get her breathing under control.

"hurry the fuck up, lunch is ready" Octavia shouts.

"one minute" she answers again.

"make sure it is, or I'm sending mama g in after you both"

"ok, ok" the blonde huffs. "we better get out there, O seriously would send my mum in here after us" she sighs.

"Clarke," Lexa says low and raspy.

"I know baby, soon, I promise," she says softly before kissing the brunette on the lips one last time.

After making their way downstairs they saw everyone already sitting at the table waiting for them.

"please tell me you weren't christening the house before we had even left?" Abby asks in a masterful yet playful tone.

"oh trust me, you would know if they were, they're not exactly quiet" Raven answered instead.

"no mum, we were just discussing um....where some of the stuff was gonna go that we won't have time to unpack today" the blonde tries to defend to no avail.

"uh-huh," Abby says with a smirk, "you expect me to believe that considering how flushed you both look?"

"fine, we weren't discussing boxes, but we weren't christening the house either" she sighs in defeat.

"whose christening the house?" Indra asks as she and Gustus walk through the door.

"no one mum, hello to you too," Lexa says dryly.

"well, that's good to hear" Gustus chuckles.

"trust me, if they were christening anything then O wouldn't still be alive, I've had the not so pleasurable experience of interrupting them and it wasn't pretty, I thought Clarke was gonna kill me" Bellamy quips.

"Clarke" Abby scolds.

"what? he's not deaf nor a virgin, he knows what two people having sex sound like" she counters.

"why is it whenever I'm around, the issue of sex with my baby sister is always the topic of conversation," Anya says dryly walking through the front door.

"maybe coz you have impeccable timing" Lexa quips back.

"maybe you two should stop going at it like rabbits and people wouldn't keep talking about it or interrupting" Anya counters.

"I'm with her" Bellamy chimes.

"me too" Murphy agrees.

"wait, you've never walked in on them" Raven pipes in.

"no, but I had to watch Bellamy rock back and forth in the shower trying to get the images out of his head, and I'm surprised he didn't need counselling for the trauma he sustained from Clarkey's threats" Murphy defends.

"what? when did I threaten him? I just told him to get the fu...get out" 

"you threatened me with you eyes, trust me there was definitely murderous intent there" Bellamy answers seriously.

"you're such a pussy" Octavia cuts in.

"ok, enough children," Indra says firmly making them all stand to attention, even Jake sat up straighter making Abby laugh and roll her eyes.

"so hows my girls doing?" Gustus asks while walking over to give them both a bear hug.

"we're good dad, how's you?" Lexa asks with concern in her voice.

"I'm feeling ok, just a little sick, nothing I can't handle" he shrugs.

"why did you come then? you should be at home resting" she scolds.

"are you kidding? I've been waiting to see the finished article since before the builders had even got started" he answers with a chuckle.

"once we've had lunch I'll give you a tour," she says with a small smile, still concerned that her father should be at home in bed resting.

"I hope that offer extends to all of us" Anya jokes.

"of course it does, just not the room we christened, it's a bit of a mess," Clarke says sarcastically earning herself a slap on the arm from Lexa.

"what, that's what they're all thinking" she defends.

"nope, not me, unfortunately, I know what you both sound like when you have sex, and how loud you both are, so I know you weren't bumping uglies up there" Ravven interjects.

"I'm with her" Octavia agree's.

"so just the parents then?" Lexa says in shock. "nice to know you all have so much faith in us"

"well, you make it pretty difficult, it's like having two energizer bunnies running around" Jake jokes.

"thanks, dad, love you too," Clarke says mock offended.

"love you too honey," he says before poking his tongue out at her.

"children" Indra shouts again.

"fine, fine, sorry, let's eat" the blonde grumbled making Indra chuckle.

After eating lunch everyone got back to unpacking and unloading furniture with the exception of Gustus who supervised from the comfort of the sofa while booming out orders. By late afternoon everything had been unloaded from the van and most of the boxes had been unpacked, the only ones remaining were the ones that had their toys from the back room in and Clarke's art equipment. For obvious reasons, they wanted some boxes to be left until they were alone. Not long after Anya had returned from picking Aden up from school.

"took you long enough, I notice you turn up when it's pretty much done" Lexa greets as soon as they walk through the door.

"you should be thankful I came at all" Anya quips back.

"that's what see said" Octavia chimes earning her a glare from the rest of the room. "what? I'm just saying" she shrugs shamelessly.

"so Clarkey, I do believe you promised us all take away" Raven announces now that they are done and trying to change the subject.

"I did and your mission should you choose to accept it is to find out what everyone wants" the blonde chuckles.

"again with the crappy film quotes?" Anya groans.

"yes, and if you want feeding you'll say no more about it" Clarke snipes back.

"fine, I want Chinese"

"how did you do that?" Lexa asks with a raised brow.

"do what?" the blonde questions.

"shut her up so quickly"

"cos she is buying me food, you, on the other hand, are not, so where were we?" Anya counters with a smirk.

"what the....you're meant to be my sister, yet here you are being nicer to your future sister-in-law"

"what can I say, I never argue with someone who is going to feed me"

"you two are more alike than I first thought" Lexa huffs, looking between Clarke and Anya who are high-fiving each other.

"you all suck" she huffs before walking over to sit with her dad.

"how you doing kiddo?" he asks.

"tired, how are you feeling? how's your hip?"

"hips a little sore but I'm good at the moment" he smiles softly.

Just as she was about to lean in to hug him she heard Bellamy and Murphy scream from upstairs. Making her way towards the stairs she saw that she was close on the heels of Clarke, Raven and Octavia.

"what the fuck? seriously?" Clarke shouts from halfway up the stairs.

Walking into one of the spare bedrooms they see Bellamy and Murphy standing in front of two boxes looking like they had seen a ghost.

"bro seriously was there any need for the exorcist shit" Octavia groans.

"what the fuck are you screaming about and why the fuck are you screaming like a pair of big girls blouses?" Clarke questions looking between them both.

"guys what the....oh my god CLARKE" Raven shout-whispers after looking in the box when the boys fail to answer.

"fuck my life" the blonde mumbled, now realising what was in said boxes.

"are you serious right now?" Octavia booms out with laughter.

"is everything ok up there?" Abby shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"yeah, yeah, fine mum we'll all be down in a minute" Clarke shouts back.

"you're very quiet over there Lexie, you have anything you wanna say?" Raven teases.

"um, nope" she answers, popping the 'P'.

"Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, you sly dog, I expect this from Clarkey over there, we all know what she's like, but you? I'm not sure whether I should be shocked or impressed" Raven jokes.

"wait, hold on a minute, I'm still wondering why woody and buzz over there were screaming like a couple of Jesse's" the blonde asks

"haha, I like it, toy story, wait, jess ride's the donkey, who does woody ride?" Octavia questions.

"buzz" Clarke shrugs like it's obvious. "so, why were you two screaming? they're only toys for suck sake, you have been in the shop we own right? you know it's a sex shop full of this stuff?"

"well yeah, I just didn't think....well you know that you would...." Bellamy stutters.

"you didn't think what? that we would use any of the merchandise?"

"well yeah"

"for suck sake Bellamy, this isn't like demolition man, we don't sit either side of the room with metal sitting on our heads and just think about having sex you know?" the blonde quips.

"she's right Bell, I mean we use some of this stuff," Octavia says with a smirk.

"ok, you're not even my sister and that's too much information for me" Murphy groans.

"what is wrong with you tow, fuck, anyone would think you were fucking monks, I can't believe you and O were brought up together" Raven jokes.

"so young and naive" Clarke chuckles.

YOU LOT HAD BETTER GET DOWN HERE SOON OR I'M COMING UP THERE MYSELF" Abby shouts.

"shit, pack these boxes away, no one talks about this again, and no one comes in this room again, it's now off limits, understood?" Clarke glares at all of her friends.

"for tonight right?" Raven questions.

"tonight what Rae?"

"you said no one speaks of this again, but that's just for tonight, coz Clarkey boo my dear friend, there is no way we are not talking about this and miss out on watching you two lil fuckers squirm, but I respect the situation wth the olds being here so will give you a reprieve for this evening" 

"whatever, now just get your fucking arse's downstairs before my mother storms up here and thinks we're having an orgy" Clarke groaned rubbing her hand over her face.

"What with sister Mary Bellamy and sister Mary Murphy over there are you joking?" Octavia quips.

"and I'm Henry the fucking eight and I'll start taking heads if you don't start moving," the blonde says glaring at her friends once more.

"fine, we're going" they huff, although Bellamy and Murphy still looking like they have seen a ghost.

"finally decided to join us, what was all the screaming about up there?" Abby asks when they all walk into the living room.

"oh nothing, Bellamy dropped a box on his foot and made Murphy jump" Raven answers instead.

"uh-huh," Indra answers suspiciously.

"so, we'll go get the takeaway, Rae, you wanna go pick Kujo up and bring him back here please?" Clarke smiles cheekily.

"you mean he doesn't come with the flat? that's the only reason I moved in" Raven jokes.

"no, you moved in coz you had nowhere else to live, the dog stays with us" Lexa finally speaks up.

"oh hello, I forgot you were here" Raven quips back.

"Rae" Clarke says seriously.

"fine we're going, just don't forget my garlic bread"

After getting the food and meeting back at the house shortly followed by Raven, Octavia and Kujo, everyone sat and enjoyed their meal together. Leaving the couple alone not long after as it had been an extremely tiring and stressful day. The only thing on Clarke and Lexa's minds was getting an early night and catching up on some well-needed sleep. Sleep coming easily for both of them that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes they are all my own.  
> Thank you all for reading. Please leave me your thoughts and if you enjoy kudos are appreciated :)


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, sorry not sorry. NSFW.  
> Hope you all enjoy ;)

The next day was spent with Lexa unpacking the last of the boxes while Clarke started setting up what was to be their new play room. Both were excited at the thought of what they were going to be getting up to once the room was finished. It had been a while since they had been able to lose all control on account of having Raven and Octavia living with them. While Clarke was setting up the room, she found herself becoming extremely aroused at the thoughts running through her mind as she assembled the equipment, a smirk forming on her lips as she thought back to the last time they were in the back room of the shop. She spent the entire day with nothing but impure thoughts of what and how she wanted to take Lexa. By the time she was finished she found herself feeling uncomfortable with how soaked she was, it didn't help that Lexa was wearing high cut boy shorts and a tight fitted vest knowing that they weren't due any company. With that in mind, as the day drew to a close she found herself staring at the brunette as she placed some dishes in the cupboard, her shorts riding up just high enough to allow the perfect view of her arse. 'fuck' she sighed heavily as Lexa turned to face her.

"you ok over there?" Lexa smirked. She knew the look on the blonde's face only too well.

"fine" Clarke breathed out trying to keep her cool.

"I'm done whenever you are, early night?" the brunette asked with a wink.

Clarke never answered verbally, instead she held her hand out for Lexa who took it without question and followed her up the stairs. As they walked into the bedroom Lexa found herself feeling slightly apprehensive. Clarke hadn't said a word yet. She could tell by the look in her eye that she was full of lust and want, it was a look she hadn't seen in a while and she missed it more she ever thought she could. The look, this look was a look she had only seen a few times, only when the blonde had lost all control, which didn't happen as often as Lexa would have liked but she knows why. She knows that when Clarke loses all control she can get extremely rough, hence the reason she tries to keep a modicum of control so she doesn't hurt her, but somehow Lexa always knew that deep down no matter how rough Clarke could be, she always knew she would stop if Lexa demanded it. 

Lexa was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she felt Clarke's lips on her own, her tongue sliding into her mouth searching for more, the kiss was desperate and full of want. Not even trying to fight for control of the kiss Lexa happily submitted and sighed into it as Clarke explored everything she had to offer. Clarke's hands finding purpose on her hips as she pulled her in roughly, their bodies flush together. Lexa knew what she wanted and exactly how she was going to get it. Without breaking the kiss she gripped the bottom of the blonde's top, moving it up her body. As the kiss was broken briefly she quickly lifted her top over her head, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of Clarke already topless from wearing no bra. Moving into action quickly she moved to slide her shorts down her waist leaving her completely exposed. She knew she would never get bored of the way Clarke looked at her, the way she raked her eyes shamelessly over her body like Lexa was her goddess, and if you asked Clarke she would tell you that she was. Not missing a beat from the look of hunger in the blonde's eyes, Lexa turned quickly and made her way over to the walk-in wardrobe. Pulling out one of her favourite toys, she knew it had been a while since they had used one so she was expecting to feel sore for the next few days knowing how she wanted the blonde to take her. When she turned, Clarke had removed the rest of her clothes and was now just as exposed as she was. "put this on" she demanded softly.

Doing as told, Clarke takes the toy and fastens the straps around her waist. The minute she was done she gripped her hand around the back of Lexa's neck and pulled her in roughly, reconnecting their lips once more as she backed the brunette up against the wall. "I want you so fucking much" she murmured against Lexa's lips, her free hand moving down south as she moved her fingers through Lexa's already wet folds.

Lexa moaned at the touch, instantly rolling her hips forward, she wanted Clarke just as much but she wanted the other side to her. The animalistic side that took control of her, that owned her, the side that she could see in the blonde's eyes but her actions showing her softer side. She loved Clarke and the way she was always so considerate of her. Never wanting to hurt her, but right now in this moment, she wanted to be owned and controlled. As Clarke guided her so her back was now against the wall, Lexa immediately wrapped one leg around her waist pulling her in closer as Clarke entered her with two fingers. It wasn't long before the need of wanting more took over as Lexa placed a hand over the blonde's wrist halting her movements. Rocking her hips forward, she started to grind against the toy resting against her core. Clarke instantly got the message, running her hands down the back of Lexa's other thigh she lifted her up so she could wrap her legs fully around her waist. Running the toy through wet folds, Clarke lined the tip of the toy at her entrance before sinking deep inside tight walls in one fluid motion while dropping her head on the brunette's shoulder as the feeling of being inside of her became too much. 

As Lexa moaned at the feeling of being full she started grinding down on the toy harder. With one hand gripping onto to the blonde's back for dear life. Nudging her shoulder making the blonde raise her head she cupped her cheek with her other hand making sure Clarke's focus stayed on her. She could see the hunger in the blonde's eyes but could tell she was holding back and that was something she didn't want.

As Clarke continued to thrust in and out of tight walls, their eyes stayed locked together, she could feel the intensity coming from Lexa, making her arousal drip down her thighs as she kept a steady pace. She desperately wanted to take her fiancee rough and hard but she knew it had been a while since she had been inside of her and didn't want to hurt her. She tried as hard as she could and kept herself in check, although the way Lexa was grinding down onto the toy it was going to be harder than she first thought.

Remembering the last time that Clarke was wearing the strap on Lexa felt the knot tighten in her stomach at the thought. She also remembered what she did and the thought alone almost made her cum. Placing her hand gently on the blonde's chest forcing her to pause her movements in confusion, Lexa smiled with a devious look on her face. "I want to taste myself" she breathed out. When she saw the look of confusion written all over Clarke's face still she decided to elaborate in a way she knew would drive her made. "I want to taste myself on your cock." she huskily whispered into the blonde's ear.

All Clarke could do was merely nod, she had thought that when Lexa had done this before that it would have been a one off, 'how wrong I could be' she thought to herself. Pulling herself out of the brunette slowly. She gently dropped her legs to the floor before Lexa spun them around so she had her back to the wall. All she could do was look in awe as she watched Lexa drop to her knees in front of her. She had no words as Lexa swirled her tongue around the tip of the toy, green eyes never leaving her own. As Lexa moved her hand up and down the shaft roughly she moaned at the pressure on her clit as the base rubbed against her. The sight of Lexa taking the toy in her mouth had her on edge already, but it was Lexa's words that not only shocked her but nearly making her cum on the spot. 

"I want you to fuck my mouth with your cock" Lexa moaned before running her tongue over the tip, "I want you to cum in my mouth" she breathed out. Her eyes never leaving the blondes.

"Fuck" Clarke panted out. It was the only word she could muster and she was grateful she had the wall behind her to steady herself as Lexa sunk down further. Her head bobbing up and down. Their eyes still locked together.

"please, I want you to fuck my mouth" Lexa reiterates, almost pleading when she see's the blonde unmoving.

Somehow the words triggered something inside, spurring her into action. Moving her hand, she gripped Lexa's hair, the other she placed on her cheek. With a small nod of her head, she watched as Lexa takes the toy into her mouth once more. Her hips rocking forward tentatively. They had done this once before. It wasn't anything she had ever really thought about and it's something she would never ask Lexa to do, but having her doing it again she couldn't deny how much she was loving it right now and as much as Lexa told her not to hold back, the small part of her brain that was still functioning was telling her to keep control, to not hurt her fiancee. It was the pleading look in the brunette's eye's that gave her the encouragement to push forward and forget the small voice in her head. "Fuck baby" she moaned as she trusted her hips forward a few times still trying not to be too rough. It was the sounds of Lexa moaning as she did that finally pushed her to relinquish all control as she gripped tighter onto the brunette's hair and started thrusting harder and faster into her mouth, the sounds leaving them both filling room. Probably the entire building. "that's it baby...fuck yes..oh fuck" she moaned when she thrust deeper, making Lexa gag on the toy. She was in half a mind to pull back when she remembered the last time and the small part of her brain rationalised that Lexa would stop her if she was in pain or didn't like it. "fuck oh fuck, suck my cock baby I'm so fucking close" she panted out as she felt her high getting closer, her hips finding more purpose as she pounded in and out of the brunette's mouth.

At the sight of the blonde above her, Lexa felt like she could cum without even having Clarke touch her in any way. She was so turned on at the sight of Clarke thrusting her hips in and out of her mouth, the noises she was making, the grip that she had on her hair keeping her in place, this was exactly what she wanted, to have the blonde lose all control. She wouldn't lie and say it didn't feel uncomfortable every time Clarke bottomed out inside of her mouth but it definitely wasn't painful. She just hoped that when she gagged it didn't put make Clarke pull back.

"fuck yes...fuck....take me like that baby...fuck...fuck" Clarke panted between thrusts, she was so close to hitting her peak she just needed one more push and as soon as the words left her mouth she got it as she heard Lexa moan loud against the toy that was buried deep inside her mouth. It hit her so hard she felt like all the air was leaving her lungs, her legs becoming weak and she was grateful Lexa had her hands gripping her waist. As her body tensed, her hips stilled but Lexa kept bobbing her head along the length of the shaft as her entire body started to shudder. She felt bad for the brunette as she gripped her hair harder, keeping her in place as she rode out her high that was hitting her long and hard. 

As she started to feel herself calm, she released her grip from Lexa's hair, immediately she used her free hand to help the brunette up, pulling her into her before crashing their lips together. She had no words to express how amazing it felt, the best she could do was show her. Without breaking the kiss and still on shaky legs she guided them over to the bed where she laid Lexa down gently so she didn't break the kiss. Pinning the brunette's hands above her head with one hand she used her free hand to guide the tip of the toy to her entrance once more. Snapping her hips forward she entered her in one fluid motion with as much force as she could, all self-control now out the window. She also had an idea that this was exactly what Lexa wanted. "you feel so fucking tight baby, you always feel so good" she husked against Lexa's ear, making her moan and rock her hips up. At the feeling of Lexa rocking her hips into her Clarke thrust into her harder and faster as Lexa wrapped her legs around her waist trying to pull her in further. Removing her grip from Lexa's wrist's she leant back and gripped her waist. Lifting her hips from the bed, she slammed into her over and over again making the brunette scream her name.

"Clarke.....Clarke...oh...fuck...right there" Lexa screamed at the feeling of Clarke moving deeper inside of her.

Moving herself up, Clarke dropped Lexa's waist and guided her legs so they were resting on her shoulders as she rested her weight forward. Finding the deeper angle that she wanted, she continued pounding into the brunette below her. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge but tried to hold back as long as she could wanting to make Lexa cum. That was her priority.

With the new angle, Lexa could feel how deep Clarke was inside of her. She was hitting every spot just right as she felt her high starting to hit. She gripped onto the blonde's waist and almost felt guilty when Clarke hissed, but she never said anything, just continued slamming in and out of her. "fuck Clarke...I'm gonna...fuck" she all but screamed out when her body started to tense. Her grip on Clarke's waist getting tighter. She was barely down from her high when she felt Clarke pull out of her swiftly, making her whine at the loss before Clarke flipped her onto her front, before moving her back so her feet were planted on the floor. She didn't have to wait long before she felt Clarke's front press against her back. Clarke's hand finding purpose in her hair once more as she gripped it tightly forcing her to move her head up.

"you didn't thnk that I had forgotten how much you like to watch did you?" Clarke husked in her ear. Lexa, only now realising she was facing the free standing mirror on the other side of the bed.

Having Lexa in this position Clarke moaned to herself. Still laying on top of Lexa's back she lined the toy at her entrance before sinking deep inside once more. "oh my god" she moaned into Lexa's ear. From this angle, the base of the toy rubbed directly against her already swollen clit.

"fuck Clarke...please...just fuck me" Lexa pleaded.

The pace that Clarke set wasn't fast, but with the way she pulled nearly all of the way out before slamming back inside was brutal, almost savage with the sheer force. Standing up behind her, she knew that Lexa would have a full view of her in the mirror in front of them and the decision to move proved to be rewarding as Lexa started grinding her hips back, moaning as she watched Clarke's breasts bounce. At this point all Clarke could do was watch as the brunette fucked herself against her with one hand resting on the small of her back, the other gripping her waist. "that's it baby, fuck yourself on my cock" she panted.

"fuck...fuck...fuck" the brunette screamed at the words.

Leaning back down, Clarke edged herself forward so her mouth was close to the brunette's ear, one hand once again finding purpose in Lexa's hair and pulling her head back so she couldn't take her eyes away from the mirror even if she wanted to. "you're gonna watch me fuck you, you're gonna watch as I make you cum so fucking hard around me, if you close your eyes I'm gonna stop, do you understand?" the blonde husked in her ear.

"y-yes" she stuttered weakly.

Resting on her free elbow Clarke started thrusting harder into her, her grip not letting up on her hair as she took the brunette hard from behind. She knew Lexa loved this position and she knew she liked to watch. She also knew that she hadn't allowed her anytime at all to come down from her first high so she knew that it wouldn't be long before she had her coming once again and she wasn't wrong.

"Clarke...Clarke...I'm...fuck...so fucking good" Lexa faltered between thrusts. She wanted to close her eyes as her entire body started to clench but she also couldn't take her eyes away from the blonde on top of her as she watched her slam into her over and over again. She also couldn't risk that Clarke would be true to her word and stop.

"that's it baby, cum for me, cum around me" the blonde pleaded.

Moving one of her hands Lexa gripped onto the blonde's that was next to her head as she rested on her elbow. She needed something, anything to keep her grounded. She knew she was going to cum hard and she wasn't wrong. As her entire body began to shudder she almost screamed at the sudden loss of the toy inside of her before she realised that it was the sheer force of her orgasm, and the gush of wetness squirting out of her that had pushed the toy out. She didn't have time to moan as Clarke slammed back into her making her fall over the edge once more into another orgasm of the. She had no idea of the words leaving her mouth and she had no idea what words Clarke was whispering into her ear as all of her senses in that moment went into overdrive and she found it hard remembering her own name let alone what day of the week it was. 

As she started to come down she could faintly hear Clarke asking if she was ok. 'if only she knew' she thought to herself. She was aware that Clarke had stilled her movements but was still inside of her and as tired as she felt, she didn't want this feeling to end. Moving herself up slightly, she looked at Clarke in the mirror and luckily the blonde seemed to get the message as she moved back allowing her some space. Turning to face Clarke she brought her in for a lazy kiss full of tongue and teeth as she felt Clarke moving her so she was laying on her back. "I want more" she whispered against her lips.

"rest" the blonde whispered softly while stroking her cheek.

"I don't want to rest, I need you back inside me" Lexa mumbled while pulling her lips back from the blondes.

Clarke nodded and smiled softly while leaning back resting om her heels. Pulling the brunette towards her, Lexa immediately wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Clarke instantly wrapping an arm around her waist for support, the other she ran up Lexa's back, resting it at the base of her neck. "I love you" Clarke sighed softly, resting her forehead against Lexa's.

"I love you too" Lexa breathed out before connecting their lips together softly as she lined herself up against the head of the toy while resting her hands on the blonde's shoulders as she sank down onto it.

With the roughness and desperation out of their systems, they both relished in this feeling of the closeness. The last time being the night that Clarke proposed. With the last couple of weeks being busy for them both and packing up to move they were both too tired by the end of the day for anything more than kissing and cuddling.

Moving together in sync, Lexa grinding down with the blonde's hand on her lower back controlling the speed, as Clarke rolled her hips up. It was impossible to tell where one started and the other stopped as soft moans filled the room. In this moment it was what they both needed it to be, soft and gentle. With their foreheads resting against each other, eye contact was never broken as they sank deeper and deeper into each other. 

"Clarke" Lexa breathed out as she felt herself getting closer to the edge.

"me too baby" Clarke whispered back, her hand now moving gently into the brunette's hair.

Lexa was the first to fall over the edge, her arms locked firmly around Clarke's neck as her body began to shudder. It was her soft moans that sent the blonde falling over the edge with her as they shuddered against one and other. Their faces so close that they were breathing the same air. 

It was Clarke who recovered first. Laying Lexa down softly on her back, she rested herself on top of her gently leaning up on one elbow, the other hand stroking some loose hair out of the brunette's face as she peppered kisses over her face and down the column of her neck. When she was done she took a moment to take in Lexa's features smiling up at her softly. "you're perfect" she breathed out as her breath caught in her throat from the sight underneath her.

"you only think I am" Lexa murmured while running her fingers up and down the blonde's back. It didn't matter how many times Clarke would tell her she was beautiful, or how perfect she was, it always made her feel like a school girl in love for the first time, she always got the same butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach, a warm blush to her cheeks that even in this light she knew Clarke could see. "I love you" she whispered softly.

"I love you baby, more than anything" Clarke smiled softly before bringing their lips together in a sweet, slow kiss.

With her head resting in the crook of Lexa's neck Clarke felt herself start to drift off to sleep. It was only when Lexa moved slightly that she realised she was still inside of her. Lifting her head from the softness and comfort that is Lexa she realised that she had already fallen asleep. 'this will be fun' she smiled to herself knowing how much Lexa hated being woken up. "baby" she whispered softly.

"mmm," Lexa mumbled.

"I need to pull out baby"

"I...what?"

"we fell asleep and I need to pull out," she says softly once more. Stroking the brunette's cheek.

Lexa merely nods without opening her eyes and gasps at the feeling of emptiness when Clarke finally pulls out of her.

"how about I run us a bath?" the blonde whispers in her ear.

"mmm, ok" Lexa mumbled. She really couldn't be bothered to move but she knew it would be wise, all things considered.

After soaking in the bath for the best part of an hour, with Clarke making sure to have just the right amount of bubbles, candles and smelling salts, they both sleepily made their way back to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.  
> Thank you all for reading :)  
> Please drop a comment letting me know your thoughts. If you enjoy, kudos are appreciated :)


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for real this time lol. 
> 
> How about some shopping with a girls day out with our favourite couple and their friends and family.  
> Hope you all enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for all of your input and comments for this story and where you would like it to go. I will be taking the authors note down. And I will be continuing this story with a sequel :) so please all watch this space.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, it really means a lot. I cannot believe how many hits and kudos this story has. I am so thankful to all of you :)

It was now a few days later and the couple were due to go to the jewellers to collect their wedding rings. Once they were done, Clarke was due to meet Abby, and Lexa was due to meet to meet Indra to go in search of wedding dresses with Anya, Raven and Octavia meeting them as well. They had also discussed and decided to ask Raven and Octavia if they wanted to run the shop full-time knowing it was more money than they earned in their current jobs. It also made it easier for Lexa, who would have more time to focus on the paperwork for both business's as well as helping out in the gallery. Not to mention freeing up more time for when they were to start trying for a baby. It would also relieve the stress of running a shop and Clarke was happy that she would be around to make sure Lexa didn't do any heavy lifting when they finally fell pregnant.

Waking up that morning Lexa couldn't help the smile on her face as she looked over to her fiancee who was still sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake her but she knew they had a busy day ahead of them. Reluctantly she leant down and started pressing her lips softly to the blondes. As Clarke slowly started to stir she smiled softly against the soft lips pressed against hers and hummed as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck pulling her in closer.

"morning beautiful" she whispered softly against her lips.

"good morning" Lexa sighed happily while resting her forehead against the blondes.

"you're awake early, any particular reason?" the blonde asked slowly opening her eyes as blue meets green.

"I didn't have much of a choice with Kujo bouncing on the bed at stupid O clock" she groaned.

"wait until we have a toddler or two....or three pouncing on the bed" Clarke deadpans.

"but they're cute," Lexa says seriously as she watches Kujo raise his ears.

"don't let Rae here you talk like that about her baby" Clake jokes.

"I don't intend to, I'm not that brave," the brunette says seriously.

"please, she's a pussycat"

"I'm not so sure, you've seen the way she is with that dog, she could kill me with her eyes," Lexa says seriously.

"aww, my poor baby, scared of a big bad pussycat" the blonde mocks as she watches Lexa pout and hides her face in her neck. "I would never let her hurt you" she adds on while running her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"you better not, I don't think I could outrun her" Lexa mumbled into her neck.

"baby, you could put her on her arse in a heartbeat," Clarke says seriously.

"I probably could, maybe I just like the idea of you defending my honour" she counters while raising her head.

"always" Clarke smiled softly.

After taking Kujo for a walk and getting ready. The pair finished off their breakfast before heading out to the jewellers. They both stood in shock at how gorgeous their rings were. With both their rings fitting perfectly, Lexa waited outside for Clarke to decide what she wanted to have engraved on the inside of Lexa's ring before they swapped allowing Lexa to decide what she wanted for Clarke.

With the rings out of the way the couple made their way to the local cafe to meet their friends and their mothers for some lunch before hitting the shops.

"hey, lovebirds" Raven chirps from her seat.

"Rae, O" they answer in unison.

"so, where are the other best women?"

"on their way, I think they're coming together" Clarke answers. "but while we wait there was something we wanted to ask you both"

"no, I will not join you in a threeway," Raven says seriously.

"you should be so lucky" Lexa quips back.

"we're all ears," Octavia says instead.

"we were wondering if you two would like to run the shop full-time?" Clarke answers, getting straight to the point.

"are you fucking serious?" Raven asks with her jaw hanging.

"well yeah, I mean you both know the shop and the stock, you live right upstairs now and I know the pay at the suppliers sucks arse"

"you're not wrong, that would be amazing, no more early fucking mornings, well not as early as we normally have to get up anyway," Octavia says with a fist pump.

"we also wanna know if you could look after Kujo while we're on honeymoon?" Lexa asks, already knowing the answer.

"do we get to stay at your new humble abode? I mean that place is pretty amazing, and I can't believe you put in a skylight, I mean aa fucking skylight Clarke, truly genius" Raven says seriously.

"you can stay but you're not sleeping in our room, although I don't see why you need to, I mean you do have your own place now" she counters.

"if you think the skylight is amazing you should see the roof," Lexa says with a proud smile"

"the roof? what about the roof"

"we have a roof top balcony, the view is amazing"

"how come we are only hearing about this now?"

"because you've only been around once and that was to help us move in, there is much more to see," the blonde says with a sly grin.

"mmm, I think we may have to pay you a cheeky lil visit," Raven says excitedly.

"I thought you might say that" Clarke deadpans.

"you're all here, good" Indra says with a smile as she and Abby join them.

"we wouldn't wanna be anywhere else, where's Anya?" Lexa asks while looking around for her sister.

"aww, did you miss me?" Anya asks walking up behind her and making her jump.

"not in the slightest"

"Clarke, my new favourite sister, how are you?" Anya asks, completely ignoring Lexa.

"fantastic" the blonde smiles as she gets a nudge in her side from Lexa.

"whose side are you on?" the brunette huffs.

"what she just asked how I was, would be rude not to answer" the blonde shrugs.

"see, it's good that one of you has manners," Anya says seriously.

"if this is what I have to put up with for the next god knows how many hours I think I'm going to have to trade with Abby" Indra cuts in as Abby laughs at the bickering.

After eating lunch they all go their separate ways. Lexa, Anya and Indra in one direction. Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Abby in the other. All knowing it was going to be a very long day.

Clarke was trying on her fourth dress of the day and she still wasn't happy with any of the dresses she had seen so far. They had been into two shops and had another two left.

"this is useless" Clarke huffs in frustration.

"Clarke, we still have other places we can go to, and we still have time, it's not the end of the world," Octavia says softly.

"do you have any idea what style you're at least looking for?" Abby asks.

"nope, I'll know the one when I see it"

"what about this one?" Octavia points out a dress that she had seen out of the corner of her eye.

"I love it" the blonde gushes.

After spending the next forty-five minutes getting into the dress Clarke finally emerges from the dressing room. All three women were sat with their hands over their mouths and tears in their eyes.

"I think that's the one Clarkey," Raven says seriously.

"you think?" the blonde asks with an eye roll at the nickname.

"have you seen yourself? Lexa will die of a heart attack when she sees you"

"good job her future mother in law is a Dr" Clarke says seriously.

"Clarke its beautiful" Abby gushes with tears in her eyes.

It was a corset style ivory dress that showed just the right amount of her ample cleavage, (a plus in Clarke's eyes, knowing how much Lexa loved her boobs), it was covered in diamonds and crystals from top to bottom. The lower half was made of silk that sat perfectly over her luscious curves and flowed just right with a perfect length train at the back, not too long nor too short.

"this is the one" Clarke beams with joy. "now for the shoes" 

Luckily it didn't take long for Clarke to find the perfect shoes, they were a pair of four-inch ivory heels that matched her dress perfectly, almost as if they had been made to go with the dress.

"ok, so we know what you're going for, now, we, just have to wait for the other bride to be to find her perfect dress or suit then the rest of us can find what we need," Raven says while running her hands over her face.

"mmm, just remember we're not going to a strip club" the blonde scolds seriously.

"Clarkey, you have very little faith in my abilities" Raven quips.

"so when are you all going shopping for your's?"

"when we know what Lexa is wearing, we want it to flow with the general theme, Me, O, Anya, your mum, Indra and the boys will be going out shopping once we know" 

"so, Mrs G, what you got left to plan?" Octavia asks curiously.

"we're waiting on numbers for the caterer's, and we have a couple of photographers in mind but apart from the outfits were all good to go" she answers with a proud smile.

"from what we've seen so far it looks amazing mum, I can't believe how much you've done already and we still have time to spare," Clarke says proudly.

"it's all about the organisation honey, once you have that the rest falls into place" 

"so, what cars are you having?" Raven asks the blonde.

"actually I don't know, mum says it's a surprise"

"well?" Raven asks looking to Abby.

"like she said, it's a surprise" she answers seriously.

"fine, fine, so what about the hen do?" Octavia interjects.

"well, I guess you two and Anya are in charge of that, Lexa and I decided that we wanted to have one together though, and it won't be the night before the wedding either. There is no way either of us will be able to function enough to get married with wicked hangovers the next day"

"what? why have one together? that's not how these things work" Raven protests.

"it works whichever way we want it to work, and we both decided we wanted it together, and no strip clubs"

"urgh, you're no fun, at least tell me you're both in separate rooms the night before the wedding? it's bad luck otherwise"

"yes we will" the blonde sighs, that was the part neither were looking forward to.

On the other side of town, Lexa was having better luck in finding her dress. She found 'the one' in the first shop they came to. It was also Ivory like Clarke's, but hers was a simple yet elegant thin strapped flowy dress with a short train at the back. It was perfect for her and she knew Clarke would love it, the reality being the blonde loved anything she wore, including a rubbish sack.

"Anya, why are you blubbering like a whale?" Lexa questions.

"because my baby sister is getting married, and that dress is stunning, she blubs.

"ok, but why are you crying? shouldn't you be happy?"

"I am you dick, these are happy tears" 

"oh, my bad, I'm just not used to seeing you happy or cry" Lexa deadpans.

"you're such an arsehole"

"now-now girls" Indra cuts in with a chuckle and tears of her own. "your sister is right, the dress is beautiful" she smiles.

"I love it" Lexa beams wide. "I need to find some shoes though"

"what about these?" Indra asks from the other side of the shop.

"Nah, too high, I'm gonna be in them all day, I want them to be comfortable" she sighs.

"well, what about these?" Anya asks. Holding a simple elegant plain ivory heels.

"perfect" she smiles.

After the shop assistant brought out her size she tried them on with the dress. 'perfect' she thought to herself. She knew the size of the heel didn't matter much as she and Clarke were almost the same height, but she had no idea what style Clarke was going for and she had decided that she didn't want anything to over the top or something that she would feel uncomfortable in. After getting out of her dress and heels while Indra made her way over to pay. Lexa felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Looking down she saw that it was from Clarke.

"I know that look" Anya smirks. "I take it wifey to be has finished?"

"she has" Lexa beams. "she said they're going to the The Inn for a drink and to meet them there when we're done"

"I can always get behind an alcoholic beverage" Anya chuckles.

"I'm well aware" Lexa smirks.

"ready girls?" Indra asks after paying for the dress and shoes.

After meeting the rest at The Inn, Clarke and Lexa both had wide smiles on their faces from ear to ear now that they had their dresses sorted. They knew the bridesmen and best women still had theirs to sort out but they had every faith that they would get the job done. 

They were also excited with how well the planning was coming along, and they were exceptionally grateful to both their mothers for the planning which had taken a lot of the stress away from them given the fact that Clarke had had notice of another exhibition with Marcus coming up, as well as the house warming party and her own gallery opening, not forgetting their hen night. Yet given how busy and hectic their lives were going to get over the next three weeks leading up to the wedding they were both just happy that things were finally going right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.  
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. If you enjoy, kudos are always appreciated.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time jump.  
> It's the night of the housewarming party. The gang get a look at the rooftop view.  
> Lexa has a heart to heart with Gustus.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, my new story is up. It's called Just Out Of Reach. Please go check it out and let me know what you think and if you think I should keep writing :)

It was a few days after the couple had been wedding dress shopping. 

Lexa's dress didn't need to be adjusted but Clarke's did on account of the size of her chest. Indra had taken Lexa's dress home with her while Abby had booked in for a dress fitting with Clarke for the day after she was to go shopping with the rest of the group for their outfits. 

Everything had been running smoothly. They had all been alternating the shop between themselves and Raven and Octavia to allow them to work out their notice at the suppliers. They had all agreed to get work contracts drawn up just to keep things simple and had asked Indra if she could take care of it for them.

Clarke had been working on her art for the show with Marcus. The favour that she had promised in return for him getting TonDC castle for their wedding. She had also been setting up the new gallery for the opening. Between working on both she was feeling exhausted and she was lucky that they now lived above the gallery, meaning she didn't have far to go at the end of the day and she also got to see Lexa while she was working on the paperwork for the shop and promotions for the gallery. For the most part, it was like nothing had changed, with the exception of their living space being bigger and instead of living above the shop they were now living above the gallery.

Staring at the canvas in front of her Clarke sighed heavily to herself. It was mid-afternoon and she was already feeling tired. As she sat staring in a daze she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Lexa calling her name.

"yes baby" she hollers back without taking her eyes from the half-finished canvas in front of her. It was only when she felt the brunette's arms wrap around her waist that she realised she was right behind her as she relaxed into the hold.

"you ok?" Lexa asks softly.

"I am now" she sighs and turns her face to nuzzle into Lexa's neck.

"you seem distracted"

"I..I'm just tired I guess, maybe now that we're finally here" she gestures around their new home. "it's finally catching up ya know?"

"it has been pretty stressful," Lexa says simply. It was the truth, she knew just how stressful things had gotten and how manic their lives had become It was something she wasn't expecting but she wouldn't change a thing.

"we still need to book for our honeymoon"

"so are we definitely going to Bora Bora?" the brunette asks.

"I think so, I mean yeah if you want to?"

"how about you take a break from this and we go online and book it?"

"sounds like a plan" the blonde smiles as she turns in her seat to take Lexa's hand as they make their way through to the living room.

After about half an hour of searching for the best deals, they finally found the right one. Three weeks, all inclusive and so close to the beach they could almost be sitting on it. 

"so the honeymoon is booked, we have the rings, your dress is sorted. Hopefully, mine will be by the end of the week and my mum and your mum has everything else under control. Is there anything else we've forgotten?" the blonde asks as she lays her head in Lexa's lap.

"nope, I think we're good, Rae and O have the shop and Kujo covered, you're keeping the gallery closed for the three weeks we're away, now all we have to do is get the exhibition, the gallery opening, the house warming party and the hen night out of the way, all in the space of just under three weeks" the brunette sighs while running her fingers through blonde locks.

"that's all huh?" Clarke chuckles lightly.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off, I mean you're your own boss, and I know you're pretty much ready for the exhibition" 

"mmm, I guess I could, what did you have in mind instead?" the blonde asks innocently.

"I don't think you really need me to answer that" Lexa smirks.

That was how they ended up spending the rest of the day and night in bed. Being thankful that not only was their room soundproof but they also had no neighbours close enough to hear the loud moans and screams as they made love long into the night.

 

3 days later.

Clarke had been for her dress fitting the previous day and was happy that they dress actually fitted and she wouldn't have to go back for any more dress fittings. Abby had taken the dress home with her as Indra had done with Lexa's to ensure that neither could get a peek at the others dress. Tonight was the night of their house warming party, with tomorrow being the exhibition with Marcus. They had four hours before their friends and family were due to arrive. Clarke had finished the last of her artwork for the exhibition and was making her way back into the living room when she caught a glimpse of the brunette walking around in all her naked glory out of the corner of her eye.

"baby, not that I'm complaining, but why are you naked?" Clarke questions when she spies the brunette pause in her steps not realising she was there.

"I just got out of the shower and I can't find the hair dryer" she huffs in response.

"ok, but why are you naked?"

"I just told you" Lexa huffs again.

"no, you told me that you've had a shower and now you can't find the hair dryer, that doesn't explain why you have no clothes on" the blonde chuckled as she steps closer to her fiancee.

"maybe I just like the fact that I can walk around naked and know that no one is going to walk in on me, it's an unusual concept" Lexa deadpans.

"mmm," Clarke hums her agreement as she wraps her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Clarke, I need to find the hair dryer"

"it's in the bathroom" the blonde smirks as she looks down taking in Lexa's naked form.

"urgh, I can't get used to where everything is now" Lexa groans and shivers at the same time as Clarke runs her fingers over her spine.

"cold?" the blonde chuckles.

"not funny, we have four hours to get ready and set everything up for tonight" Lexa scolds.

"It's not my fault you're so distracting, maybe you should have rethought the whole 'walking around naked' idea"

"you never normally complain"

"trust me, this is not me complaining that you're naked, this is me complaining that you're naked and I can't fuck you right here and now" Clarke husks against her ear sending another shiver through the brunette.

"you're not playing fair" Lexa huffs.

"all's fair in love and war baby, and you being naked is also not playing fair either, have you any idea how much self-control I'm having to use right now" Clarke counters before crashing her lips against Lexa's and pushing her back against the nearest wall.

"that's not using your self-control" Lexa pants out breathlessly.

"oh it is, if it wasn't I would be doing this" the blonde says with a wicked smirk as she trails her fingers over the expanse of Lexa's toned abs as she works her way south.

"fuck" Lexa breathes out. This was not what she was expecting when she walked out of their bedroom in search of the hair dryer. Although she was never one to complain when it came to Clarke.

Pushing forward once more Clarke connects their lips in a messy yet heated kiss, taking control immediately. Exploring every angle of the brunette's mouth, she dipped her fingers through Lexa's wet folds. "fuck let me taste you baby" she pleaded before sucking down on her pulse point.

"shit Clarke...fuck....make me cum please" Lexa begs, nodding her head furiously.

Running her tongue over Lexa's pert stiff peaks, Clarke moaned when the brunette rocked her hips forward seeking friction. knowing they didn't have long, she decided not to tease and started trailing her tongue over the expanse of Lexa's toned frame as she dropped to her knees. Running her hands down behind Lexa's thighs. Lexa took the hint and rested against the wall as Clarke lifted her legs and placed them over her shoulders before dipping her tongue through her wet folds, circling her tongue over her exposed clit.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moaned at the feeling. Her hands finding purpose in the blonde's hair.

Not wasting any time Clarke sped up her ministrations as she worked her tongue faster and harder around Lexa's clit. Sensing that it wouldn't be long before she reached her peak she dipped down pushing her tongue inside fluttering walls as she felt the grip in her hair tighten. Moaning against the brunette's core at the sensation is what sent Lexa falling over the edge as her walls clamped down around Clarke's skilled tongue.

"shit Clarke..fuck....I'm...of fuck" Lexa gasped as her body tensed briefly before shuddering hard. She was thankful for Clarke's strong hold on her and the wall behind her as she fell over the edge with the blonde helping her ride out her high.

"fuck, I love it when you cum in my mouth, I love the taste of you" Clarke hums as she rests Lexa gently back down on the floor before connecting their lips, allowing Lexa to taste herself.

"you're too good at that" Lexa sighs as she drops her head back against the wall, still trying to catch her breath.

"fuck" the blonde sighs out loud.

"what?"

"you...just fuck...you're...I can never get enough of you" she shakes her head while placing her palms on the wall either side of Lexa's head. "you're so fucking hot and you don't even realise how much or what effect you have on me" she says honestly before smashing their lips together trying to prove her point.

It was at that point that Lexa started to lose her self-control as she gripped Clarke's wrists and spun them around, pressing the blonde against the wall. As she moved her hands down to unbutton her jeans without breaking the kiss, she felt soft hands grab her wrists before feeling Clarke pull her lips away.

"we don't have time baby, and besides, I wanna save myself for later" she smirks.

"what's happening later?" Lexa questions curiously.

"later is when you fuck me so hard that I see stars, later is when you make me cum so many times that I forget what day of the week it is, and later is when I get to show you just exactly how much of an effect you have on me" the blonde answers seriously. "and we don't have time for any of that right now" she concludes.

"you make a valid point, however, I'm not happy that I haven't got to taste you"

Without saying a word, Clarke merely smirks as she guides her own fingers inside of her jeans, running through her wet folds. "fuck baby, I'm so wet for you right now" she teases and moans for the full effect as Lexa's eyes widen at the sight. "you have no idea how much I want your fingers inside me right now....fuck" she gasps pushing her fingers inside of herself. "how much I wanna ride you" she moans. When she feels like she has teased enough she pulls her fingers out that are now coated with her slick arousal. Raising her hand, she presses her fingers to Lexa's lips. The moan that leaves them both as Lexa sucks them into her mouth being absolutely filthy. 

"fuck you taste amazing" Lexa moans as she sucks her fingers in more. "is it too late to cancel the party?" she asks with a raised brow. The taste of the blonde on her lips.

"it is" the blonde sighs.

"well, in that case, let's hurry the fuck up and get ready and get this over with, the sooner this is out of the way the sooner I get to fuck you any way I want to" Lexa smirks.

"fuck" Clarke breathes out with a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

As their guests slowly started to filter in the couple had only one thing on their minds. Making it hard for both of them to concentrate on anything else.

"wow, you two really have done an amazing job at getting this place sorted," Abby says proudly.

"it took us a few days to get everything put away and where we wanted it but we got there in the end" Lexa smiles.

"so Clarkey boo, when are you going to show us this amazing roof top view?" Raven interjects.

"whenever you want" she answers with an eye roll.

"well, no time like the present" Raven smirks.

"well follow us"

As Clarke and Lexa, along with the gang made their way up the stairs to the roof, Clarke smiled softly to Lexa at the memory of when they were first up there. Feeling like it was only yesterday.

"what's that look on your face mean?" Bellamy asks curiously.

"what look?" the blonde answers with a confused look.

"the just been fucked look" Raven answers instead.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she smirks.

"uh-huh," Murphy says disbelievingly.

"anyway, we're here," Lexa says as she opens the door.

"wow, just fucking wow, this is totes amazeballs" Raven gushes with her jaw hanging wide.

"it is, and the view of the sunset is to die for" Clarke blissfully sighs.

"babe, can you imagine having sex up here?" Raven asks Octavia.

"I'm judging by the looks on their faces they already have" Bellamy jokes.

"I can neither confirm nor deny those allegations," Lexa says with a straight face.

"that means they have" Murphy chuckles, "you don't waste any time do you miss no shame Griffin?"

"soon to be Mrs no shame to you, fuck you very much" she quips back.

"speaking of, you're gonna love what we're wearing" Bellamy interjects.

"you're wearing a dress?" Clarke asks seriously.

"what? no! why would you.....ugh forget it" he huffs.

"come on, I was joking, tell us what you're gonna be wearing?" she says with a chuckle.

"nope, you can wait and see now," he says with a sulk.

"omg, is this what it's going to be like when we have kids?" Lexa asks seriously.

"yup, anything you wanna know about kids and their behaviour look no further than Bellamy for your answers" Octavia cuts in.

"fuck off" Bellamy huffs.

"now-now children," Clarke says through laughter.

"see, you're gonna be a great mum" Raven jokes.

"the best," Lexa says seriously as she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist.

"urgh, pass me the puke bucket" Raven fake gags.

"you're just jealous," the blonde says through laughter as she wraps her arms around Lexa's neck, kissing her on the cheek.

"what? of how gross you two are? I think not"

"what, and you're not jealous of this amazing view we have, not to mention the fact that we get to have amazing rooftop sex, under the stars without a single soul around for miles to hear us?"

"well, yeah, maybe a lil jealous of that, but thank fucking god we don't have to listen to the sound of you two going at it like a couple of energizer bunnies anymore"

"you mean you heard us" Clarke fake gasps. "such a shame....for you, and here I was thinking we were being quiet"

"well, maybe we were a little loud" Lexa interjects.

"see, even she recognises how loud you were"

"are," the blonde says simply.

"what?"

"not were, 'are'."

"I don't wanna know" Bellamy groans.

"well, they started it," Lexa says seriously.

"just stating facts my friend," Raven says seriously.

"mmm, and so am I, we are loud, the louder the better, that means if people can hear us, they are less likely to interrupt," Clarke says, glaring between their friends.

"point taken" Bellamy concedes.

"so we gonna stay up here for a bit and wait for the sun to set or we gonna head back downstairs?" Octavia asks.

"if you wanna stay up here you can, we're gonna head back downstairs, don't wanna appear to be unsociable" Lexa answers.

"seriously? you're about to marry the queen unsociable in three weeks" Raven jokes.

"fuck you Rae" 

"as long as it's on this roof" 

"not a fucking chance," Lexa says seriously, "no one is fucking on this roof, or anywhere else in our home except us, and no, we're not gong to be having an orgy before you say anything, I don't share," Lexa says firmly.

"as if I would suggest such a thing" Raven feigns innocence.

"like fuck you wouldn't" Clarke quips back instead.

The couple made their way back downstairs leaving the gang on the roof. Walking into the sitting room they saw Gustus sitting on the sofa not looking so great.

"I'm gonna go and speak to my mum, go see if your dad's ok," Clarke says softly before pecking the brunette on the lips as Lexa nods and makes her way over to her father.

"how are you feeling?" Lexa asks, taking a seat next to him.

"not too bad but I've been better" he answers with a sigh.

"you should have stayed at home"

"what and miss all the fun, no chance, I just feel a little sick from the chemo that's all"

"have they said if it's working yet?"

"not yet, it's too early to tell, but this is just the side effects, it was to be expected" 

"but apart from that, you're doing ok?"

"I'm doing fine," he says with a soft smile. "so how are you enjoying your new home? it really is lovely"

"I love it, we love it, it's perfect for us" she smiles wide.

"good, I'm glad all the hard work has finally paid off, are you looking forward to the wedding?"

"so much, I can't wait until we're married, we're going to Bora Bora for our honeymoon" she smiles wide once more.

"I'm glad you're happy, you have no idea how worried I was that you would continue to date people that were all wrong for you"

"what do you mean?"

"I'm your father, apart from Clarke, I know you better than anyone, you honestly think I didn't know?"

"why didn't you say anything?"

"some things you just have to figure out for yourself, there would have been no point in me saying anything that you weren't ready to admit it to yourself yet and I'm glad Clarke was the one that did that for you," he says with a proud smile.

"I love you" she whispers while snuggling into his side.

"I love you, just promise me that no matter what happens, you won't lose focus on what's really important," he says while nodding his head in Clarke's direction.

"what do you mean?"

"come on, we both know how this is gong, we don't know when and hopefully the chemo will give me more time but it's still not going to change what's coming, just promise me you won't lose yourself or lose focus on what's important, you're going to be a married woman soon and start a family of your own, you're gong to need to be there for them as much as you are going to need them to be there for you, it's a team effort, don't forget that" he says seriously.

"I won't, I promise"

A couple of hours later the couple were finally saying the goodbyes to the last of their family and friends, both sighing with relief that the evening was finally over. Both also knowing that for them, the night was just about to truly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.  
> Thank you all for reading.  
> Please let me know what you think. If you enjoy kudos are appreciated :)


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with their friends. Clarke and Lexa both run into new faces. For Clarke, it's someone she would rather forget. It was going to be a long night. In more ways than one.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, it means a lot. Please all check out my new story Just Out Of Reach and let me know your thoughts :)

The night after the party, Raven had texted and asked if the pair wanted to head to grounders for a drink with the gang. Realising it had been a while since they had all been and thanking the gods that they knew it would be safe from Niylah and Finn, the couple agreed. So here they were getting ready for their first night out in a while. 

"you look so fucking sexy" Lexa breathed out as Clarke made her way from their bathroom.

"you mean I don't always look sexy?" the blonde questioned, mock offended.

"you know what I mean" the brunette sighed.

"I do, and you" Clarke paused as she stopped in front of a very naked Lexa. "look good enough to eat" she smirked. "but then you always do" she added on seriously.

"Clarke" Lexa sighed at the feeling of the blonde running her fingers over her bare torso.

"mmm?"

"we need to get ready" she sighed.

"I'm not stopping you, plus, I'm ready, I'm just waiting for you" the blonde smirked.

"or we could just stay here"

"I would love nothing more, but we said we would go"

"I guess you're right"

"I usually am" the blonde chuckled as she dropped herself on the bed allowing Lexa to get dressed.

After a while of being in the bathroom, Clarke watched as she walked back into the bedroom. Her breath catching in her throat.

"Lexa" she breathed out.

"mmm," Lexa hummed her response as she stood in front of the blonde.

"are you?"

"mmm," Lexa hummed again.

Without saying another word, Clarke grabs the brunette and pulled her down on top of her before crashing their lips together heatedly. "fuck" she gasped as Lexa ground into her. "we definitely need to hurry the fuck up and get back home" she sighed out loud.

"who said I will be waiting until we get home?" Lexa smirked.

"shit...fuck...babe" Clarke moaned as Lexa ground into her once more before removing herself completely from on top of her.

"such a fucking tease" the blonde groaned from the bed.

Lexa didn't reply, instead she held out her hand for the blonde. "ready?" she smirked.

"as I'll ever be" Clarke groaned as she took the brunette's hand.

After arriving at the club, they quickly saw their friends in their usual spot. Opting to get the drinks before making their way over the blonde almost choked on air when Lexa stood directly behind her with her front pressed against her back. Pushing her arse back into her she knew it was going to be a very long night.

"mmm, someone's horny" Lexa husked into her ear.

"and who's fault is that?" the blonde countered while side eyeing her soon to be wife.

"well, well, well, look who we have here" they heard from behind them, a voice that Lexa didn't recognise.

"I could say the same, a little out of your way isn't it?" Clarke questioned as she turned to face the person behind them.

"not really, I live not far from here now"

"babe, this is Ontari, Ontari this is Lexa, my...." she started before getting cut off.

"so you're the one to tame the wild Clarke Griffin?" Ontari asked with a smirk. "I had heard the rumours. I never believed them though. I mean, how is it even possible? Clarke Griffin, the girl who doesn't date, or do relationships and only wants to fuck, usually hard and fast as long as it's not too long into the night, god forbid you end up having a sleepover" she chuckled dryly.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Lexa questioned abruptly as she stepped slightly in front of Clarke.

"oh, didn't she ever tell you about me?" Ontari smirked again.

"why would I? it happened twice and it was a very long time ago" Clarke answered instead.

"ouch, I meant that little?"

"you meant nothing at all actually" the blonde countered, now being done with this conversation.

"if I were you, I would get that ring on her finger fast and claim her as quickly as I could before she gets bored and be sure to keep her happy in the bedroom as well, from what I remember she likes to be rough although I don't see any marks on you so maybe not so much anymore" Ontari smirked once more.

"she doesn't need to claim what already belongs to her" Clarke answered with a death glare.

"not to mention the fact that you were a two-time thing, so excuse me if I don't take your advice, it's pretty clear you couldn't keep her happy or you would be the one with the ring on your finger and not me, now, I think it's time for you to leave....NOW!" Lexa added through gritted teeth.

"don't worry, I'm going, I'll see you at the wedding" she smirked.

"you're what...." Lexa started.

"Lexa, how you doing?" a familiar voice asked out of nowhere.

"Lincoln...what the..."

I see you've met Ontari" he smiled wide.

"yes," Lexa said simply, "Clarke this is Lincoln, he works for my mum and dad at their firm, Lincoln, this is Clarke, my fiancee" she finished as she glared at Ontari. "how do you two know each other?"

"Ontari is my girlfriend, she's my plus one for your wedding" he smiled once more.

"nice," Lexa said through gritted teeth.

"Lex, shall we get over to our friends?" Clarke offered politely seeing how frustrated Lexa was getting. Not to mention the fact that she was feeling more than a little turned on at the brunette's show of dominance.

"yes," the brunette said simply, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Lincoln, it was nice to meet you, we'll see you at the wedding" the blonde offered sweetly. "Ontari" she said dryly.

"it was nice to meet you Lexa" Ontari smirked.

"I'll see you at the wedding," Lexa said simply, ignoring Ontari completely.

"we will" he smiled softly. "it was good to see you."

"you too" she answered with a small smile. "if you'll excuse us" 

"you ok?" Clarke asked as they made their way to meet their friends, drinks in hand.

"I'm fine," Lexa says a little abruptly.

"Lex"

"Clarke" Lexa mocked, not meeting the blonde's eye.

"fine, but this isn't over," Clarke said simply. "guys" she greeted their friends.

"hey, what took you so long? arranging an orgy?" Raven joked but quickly shut up when she saw the expression on the blonde's face. 

"what's wrong?" Octavia questioned, sensing the tension in the air.

"nothing" Lexa answered.

"really? could have fooled us" Bellamy shrugged.

"Ontari" Clarke said simply.

"who the brunette over at the bar? it looked nothing like her" Raven questioned.

"yup, it was her" the blonde shrugged.

"wow, this place is just full of one or both of your ex's, not gonna have to kick her arse am I?"

"nope, she's with Lincoln, someone who works for Indra and Gustus"

"yeah, coz the last person that worked for them turned out to be shit hot" Murphy chimed in.

"seriously?" Clarke glared at her friend.

"hey, just saying" he shrugged.

"well don't"

"ok, what the fuck is going on?" Octavia asked bluntly looking between the pair.

"nothing, she should just learn to keep her opinions to herself and her mouth shut," Lexa said simply with a shrug.

"Ontari, keep her mouth shut, that would be a first" Raven scoffed.

"what did she say?" Octavia questioned, as ever, the only one to try and have a sensible conversation.

"some shit about Clarke, and how to keep her happy"

"uh-huh, coz she done such a bang up job on that one" Bellamy scoffed.

"seriously" Clarke glared again.

"ok, Clarke, you need to stop trying to kill people with your eyes, if you keep on not even Indra or papa bear will be able to help you, and you two, stop winding her up or next time I will let her kill you both" Octavia scolds.

"what we were just saying" they both defended.

"mmm, and you also know better than to push her when she tries killing you with her eyes"

"ok, so, Ontari needs to keep her mouth shut and she doesn't know how to keep Clarkey boo here happy, as we already know, so whats the real problem?" Raven asked seriously. More so, so she doesn't receive the wrath of the blonde or her girlfriend.

"nothing, we're good" Lexa lied.

"seems that way, but fine, we won't push," Raven said seriously.

"sooooo" Bellamy started. "film night still happening Friday?"

"yes, and then the exhibition on Saturday" Clarke answered with a small sigh as her and Lexa finally take a seat at the table.

"you excited?"

"I am, but nervous, but I'm more nervous about the gallery opening next week though"

"pfft, you're gonna nail it," Raven said seriously.

"she's right, you worry for nothing" Lexa offered with a small smile. The truth has she hated the way Ontari had spoken about Clarke. She hated that it had never come up in conversation and it had completely blindsided her. The thoughts and feelings she had near the start of their relationship raced through her mind. Questioning herself if she was really what Clarke wanted for the rest of her life, was she enough for her. She knew deep down she was, she had never once doubted how Clarke felt about her. Clarke always made her feel special, loved, safe. She also knew Clarke wouldn't be marrying her, nor planning to have a family with her if she wasn't. Yet it didn't stop the niggling feeling in the back of her mind, the what ifs?.

"you ok?" Clarke whispered in her ear softly bringing her out of her thoughts. She merely nodded her response, not trusting her voice knowing it would betray her.

"so, how's the shop?" she asked Raven and Octavia. Not wanting to get into that conversation with the blonde yet.

"it's good. we only have a week left of working our notice at the supplier's then we can both be there full time" Octavia beamed.

"and let me tell you, although you already know, it is amazing to just wake up and casually stroll downstairs to work, the lay-ins when we work in the shop...urgh, second to none," Raven said happily.

"you're not wrong" Clarke smiled, remembering that feeling.

"you looking forward to the wedding?" Bellamy asked. It was a stupid question as they both nodded their heads furiously at him.

"I still can't believe Clarkey is the first one of all of us to get married" Murphy joked.

The reality was he was right. Considering the fact that the conversation they had just had with Ontari made Clarke tick with anger briefly. It had been a long time since she had slept with Ontari and there was no way for Ontari to really know anything at all about her. At least with Niylah they were friends and she knew her past. Ontari was something that had only happened twice, yet it didn’t stop what Ontari had said from getting to her. Now her friends were almost confirming what Ontari had said at the bar. She could understand why Lexa would be angry at Ontari’s words, she was angry at Ontari’s words. The fact still remained that she loved Lexa more than anything and when she had said ‘you can’t claim what already belongs to you’ she meant it. She belonged to Lexa in every way. She just hoped that Lexa knew that too.

"I know, who would have guessed?" Raven said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"what can I say, when you know, you know," she said with a small smile in Lexa's direction. "so, any of you have any plans on getting married?" she threw back at them.

"nooooo" they all shouted in unison.

"and you say I'm the one whose can't commit" she chuckled as she felt Lexa's hand link with her own.

"I love you" the brunette whispered softly in her ear.

Clarke simply smiled and kissed her softly. Completely ignoring that they were in the company of their friends. "I love you too" she whispered against Lexa's ear, her arms wrapping tightly around her waist.

"you two seriously? you're gonna turn me into a diabetic by the end of the night, you're so sickeningly sweet, it's disgusting" Raven fake gagged as everyone else bursts into laughter and pulling the couple out of their bubble.

"fuck all of you," Clarke said seriously.

"I thought Lexa said no orgy's" Raven countered.

"and Lexa meant it" Lexa answered seriously.

"what she said" the blonde concurred.

"and you are so not our type" Bellamy chuckled.

"I didn't know you were that picky" Clarke joked while looking at Murphy.

"hey, what the fuck did I do?"

"not sure yet, but I'm positive I can find something" Clarke quipped.

"arsehole"

"so I've been told," she said seriously, taking a swig of her drink.

"I'm gonna go get another drink, anyone else want one?" Bellamy offered.

"I'm good" the blonde answered.

"not drinking Griff?"

"nope, I'm driving"

"Lexa?" 

"I'll have another please"

After spending the next couple of hours with their friends and discussing the next few weeks, the couple decided to make their exit. Lexa still wasn't talking about what had happened with Ontari which only frustrated the blonde but she held her tongue knowing the club was not the time nor place to be having that particular conversation. With a deep sigh, she joined Lexa in saying goodbye to their friends and followed the brunette out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.  
> Please let me know your thoughts. If you enjoy kudos are appreciated :)


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, smut, sorry not sorry.  
> The conclusion after their run-in with Ontari.  
> Lexa feels she has a point to prove until Clarke sets her straight.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> Please go check out my new story Just Out Of Reach and let me know your thoughts.

As Clarke drove them home, the silence in the car was deafening. Lexa still hadn't spoken about Ontari and it was driving the blonde mad. Pulling of down a slip road, Clarke turned the engine off and looked over to the brunette.

"Lex, will you talk to me, please?"

"where are we?" Lexa asked instead.

"I don't know, off some slip road, we're kind of in the middle of nowhere, now will you please talk to me? I know what she said has bothered you" she tried again.

Lexa still said nothing, instead choosing to ignore the blonde and get out of the car and as she began pacing back and forth.

"fuck" Clarke grumbled as she made her way out of the car to join the brunette. "Lexa"

Lexa had so many thoughts and emotions running through her head at that moment. None of which she knew how to convey with words. Instead, she chose to surge forward, pinning the blonde to the front of the car and crash their lips together roughly.

"Lex" Clarke tried once more only to be cut off by Lexa deepening the kiss. Giving in, she opened her mouth wider allowing Lexa better access. It wasn't until she felt Lexa lift her onto the bonnet of the car that she realised just what the brunette had in mind.

Biting down hard on the blonde's bottom lip, Lexa could feel herself already starting to lose control. She knew she had drawn blood the minute the taste of copper hits her lips. She knew she would be apologising for it later, but right now, in this moment she could have cared less. 

"fuck" Clarke gasped. "baby...fuck" she tried only to be cut off once more.

Running her hands down the blonde's front, Lexa was eager to speed things up. Spreading Clarke's legs so she could step between them, she started roughly massaging the blonde's breasts through her shirt until she felt herself becoming impatient. Gripping the blonde's shirt, she ripped it wide open. The buttons bouncing from the top of the car.

"Lex" Clarke said more firmly as she pulled her herself back from the kiss. Lexa didn't respond, instead she leant in trying to chase her lips. Clarke was having none of it. "Lexa, look at me," she said softly but firmly. For the first time in a while, green finally met blue. "listen to me, you don't have to do this, I love you, what Ontari said was bullshit, you know that. It was also a long time ago, I don't need you to be what she said to be happy, I just need you to be you" she said softly while taking the brunette's cheeks in her hands. She could tell that Lexa was listening to what she was saying, maybe even taking in her words as her eyes softened. However, it did little to change the frame of mind that the brunette was in. With a small and vague nod of acknowledgement, Lexa surged forward once more, connecting their lips roughly.

When she felt Clarke's hands move down south, she gripped her wrists roughly. "turn around" she commanded. Doing as told Clarke turned. In a matter of seconds, she felt Lexa undo the buttons of her jeans. It wasn't long before she felt the cold air against her core as Lexa roughly pulled her jeans and soaked underwear down to her thighs in one swift motion. Her hand pressing against her back, guiding her down face first against the bonnet of her car.

Running the head of the toy through Clarke's slick folds, Lexa moved to line herself up at her entrance. Pushing forward, she entered her slowly at first not wanting to hurt her. Almost instantly she heard Clarke gasp.

"fuck....the biggest one? seriously?" the blonde almost faltered knowing from the sheer size that this was the largest dildo they owned, in width and length.

Lexa said nothing, instead, she only inched her way further inside the blonde slowly until she was completely sheathed inside of her. Pausing her movements briefly to allow the blonde time to adjust, Lexa took in the sight of her. Clarke laid almost bare across the bonnet of the car, her hands resting out in front of her, and her head turned to the side trying to get a better look at her. Feeling the blonde start to move her hips, Lexa took the sign given to her that Clarke was ready for her to move. Pulling back, she waited before thrusting deep inside of the blonde. Setting her pace, it wasn't fast but it was fast enough, it was the sheer force that she was going for. She wanted Clarke to feel her, to feel her inside of her. She wanted her to completely fall to pieces underneath her.

"shit....fuck" the blonde almost cried out.

Leaning forward to rest her weight on top of the blonde's back, Lexa started nipping and biting along her shoulder. It was rough and desperate as she pounded into her. When she felt one of Clarke's hands try and grip her waist trying to control the speed she pulled back instantly. Gripping hold of the blonde's wrists, she pulled them behind her back as she held onto them, making sure she couldn't move. Her other hand she moved up the back of Clarke's neck to make sure she couldn't push her weight back against her. "you're going to stay still and let me fuck you how I want, do you understand" Lexa husked out dangerously low.

"y-yes"

"good, now don't move" she commanded. Removing her grip from the blonde's neck. Her other hand still gripping onto her wrists. She resumed her pace as she continued thrusting into her once more, she could sense that Clarke was trying with everything she had not to move. She knew Clarke never liked giving up control, at least not completely, but she also knew Clarke would let her do whatever she wanted and this was one of those times.

"fuck....Lex...harder please" Clarke whimpered.

"when I'm ready" Lexa husked.Her hand gripping tightly onto the blonde's waist. As she continued pounding into Clarke she could tell she was close, but she wasn't ready for her to cum yet. Slowing down, she leant forward slightly to get a better view of the blonde's face. "tell me Clarke" she said dangerously low and popping the 'k'. "who do you belong to?"

"fuck" Clarke groaned. Trying to thrust her hips back.

SMACK

"I told you not to move," Lexa said firmly after slapping her arse cheek.

"I..fuck" Clarke whimpered.

"now tell me, who do you belong to?" she asked again as she thrust particularly hard into her.

"shit...fuck...."

SMACK

"you're taking to long to answer, I want to hear you say it"

"y-you...shit" Clarke stuttered as Lexa picked up her pace.

SMACK

"not good enough," the brunette said with another hard thrust.

"fuck....you...I belong to you" 

SMACK

"you..only you....fuck....I'll..always....belong...to...you" she struggled between thrusts as she tried to turn her head to look at the brunette behind her.

Being satisfied with Clarke's answer, Lexa leant over her more fully. Releasing the grip on the blonde's wrist, she rested herself on one elbow as she sank her teeth into the blonde's neck. She could taste the blood in her mouth almost immediately. "that's right, you belong to me" she whispered in her ear.

"fuck...baby...please" Clarke begged. 

"please what?"

"fuck me....claim me...own me...please just....fuck" she pleaded. When Lexa shifted her weight and moved her hand up to grip onto the front of the car bonnet, she sucked in her breath. "oh fuck" she breathed out. She knew what was coming.

Pulling herself almost all of the way out, Lexa used the extra leverage to slam back inside the blonde with enough force to make the car shift in its spot. Not relenting on her pace, she could see Clarke start to tense. She knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. "do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look like this? I could cum just from the sight of you being bent over and taking me like this" she husked.

"oh my fucking go....fuck...you" Clarke all but screamed as her high started to hit her.

"I thought it was me fucking you," Lexa said with some sass between thrusts.

"shit..oh...fuck...Lex...I'm...don't stop" she moaned.

Pounding faster and harder, Lexa had to stop herself from falling over the edge. This was her proving a point to herself, and right now cumming was the last thing on her mind. Feeling Clarke start to shudder, she slowed her pace slightly, helping her ride out her high. Her free hand she used to stroke the blonde's now red stung arse cheek, before she slid her fingers down, massaging her tight hole. She was well aware that Clarke was still mid orgasm but she didn't care. Right now she was in no mood for playing nice. Teasing a little at her entrance, she heard Clarke gasp at the contact and raise her hips higher into her. Dipping a single digit inside, she felt almost smug with the loud moan that escaped the blonde's mouth.

"jesus fuck...yes" Clarke almost cried at the contact.

"you want me to claim you Clarke?"

"y-yes"

"fine" Lexa smirked a little at the effect she was having on her. Snapping her hips in and out, the car rocking back and forth, she added more pressure into the blonde's tight hole as she felt her clamp down on her finger. When she felt her start to relax around her, she teased a second finger. This was new for her. They had done some anal before, the most fingers she had ever used on the blonde was one, she was aware she could be pushing her limit but she was going to try anyway. Her mind was put at ease when she felt Clarke grind down onto her, almost begging with her body for more.

"fuck...so...good" Clarke panted out. She was sure she had never been more turned on in her life at this moment. Which was saying something considering the effect that Lexa had on her. The sheer force that she was fucking her. How in control she was. This was something she had never seen from the brunette before. Yes, she had taken control a few times, but never like this, without hesitation. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. As much as Clarke would say she never liked to give up control, this was one time she was more than willing to give it over with the things Lexa was doing to her. She was barely out of her first orgasm when the brunette had entered with one finger and here she was, teasing with a second. In this moment she didn't care if it was going to hurt, it was worth it. The only thoughts running through her mind were, more, faster and harder. Biting down on her lip, the lip that she could feel was still bleeding a little after Lexa devouring them not so long ago, she hissed slightly. Scolding herself when she felt Lexa pause briefly.

"fuck...don't stop...I need..fuck...I cant...shit" she stuttered. She actually had no idea what she wanted. Her legs were feeling weak, but she knew she didn't want Lexa to stop. It was like a battle of the wills. Lexa was trying to prove she could do everything she thought Clarke wanted her to do. Clarke had started out with every intention of showing her differently, yet here she was. Her mind and body completely betraying her as she begged and pleaded for more of whatever Lexa was willing to give her.

Sensing what it was that Clarke needed, Lexa shuffled the blonde further up the bonnet of the car allowing her to take the pressure of her shaky legs. Continuing her ministrations, she added a second finger to Clarke's tight hole as the blonde cried out in both pleasure and pain. Thrusting in and out slowly at first, she couldn't get enough of every moan, every whimper, every thrust of Clarke's hips trying to take more of her. Giving in she started thrusting harder as she filled the blonde in every way.

"baby...fuck...I'm gonna cum...so...fucking hard" Clarke cried out. It felt so good, she swore she almost had tears in her eyes.

"cum for me Clarke, cum around my cock" Lexa demanded.

"oh my god....shit...fuck...cunt...mother fucker" the blonde screamed out as Lexa fucked her every which way. She had never felt so full in her life. Lexa was fucking her with such force and speed she was sure she was going to explode like a rocket. She wasn't wrong as she felt her walls clamp down, her arse tighten around Lexa's fingers as she squirted her arousal all over the brunette. She came so hard that she had pushed the toy out. It was only Lexa's quick reflexes that prolonged her high as she felt the brunette slam back into her. She wasn't even sure if it was a the end of one or the start of another all she knew was she was coming harder than she ever had. 

Lexa, on the other hand, was thankful they were in the middle of nowhere and there was no one around to hear them. She had no idea where or how she found the energy, but she had, somehow. The sight before her left her breathless. She was sure she had never seen Clarke like this, she looked almost vulnerable in this moment. Completely open in every sense of the word. 

"fuck that was hot" Clarke moaned as she was brought out of her thoughts.

As Lexa leant back, allowing Clarke to turn more, she could see the hungry look of want in the blonde's eyes. Moving completely away, she allowed Clarke to turn completely. "lay down" Lexa commanded with a firm tone.

Doing as told, Clarke laid down on the bonnet of the car she was about to take hold of the toy between Lexa's legs when she felt strong hands grip her wrists before Lexa pinned them above her head.

"keep your hands up there" Lexa commanded against her lips as she felt Clarke nod briefly. Running her hands over the expanse of Clarke's curvy frame, Lexa pulled her lips away to take in the sight. Clarke on her back, her legs spread wide as she rested between them, her hair dishevelled and her shirt literally ripped open exposing her bare torso and lacy black bra. Moving her hands down, she started pulling Clarke's jeans and underwear away quickly that were still around her thighs. Lexa tried hard to contain herself as she looked down at the blonde's soaking wet folds. Without taking her eyes from Clarke, Lexa ran the head of the toy through the blonde's wet folds before lining it up against her entrance. Looking into the blonde's eyes, she could see how much she wanted more.

Pushing forward in one fluid motion, Lexa was all the way inside in a matter of seconds with how wet Clarke was. Pulling her hips back, she thrust forward hard, making Clarke moan loudly in her ear. Her arms instantly gripping her back. She was in half a mind to move them back to where she had told her to keep her hands but allowed it none the less.

"oh....fuck...fuck" Clarke moaned out as Lexa pulled back and thrust back into her over and over. "take this off, please baby" Clarke begged while pulling on the brunette's shirt.

Obliging, Lexa leant back and removed her shirt, leaving her in her bra and her jeans. She knew why Clarke wanted her to remove her shirt and it was something she would be grateful for if the roles were reversed, so she couldn't bring herself to deny the request. Leaning back down as she hovered over the blonde, she resumed her ministrations as she thrust in and out with force. It wasn't fast but it was fast enough. It was the force behind each thrust that was drawing out the loud moans from Clarke as she pounded into her with Clarke dragging her nails down the apex of her spine. When the scratching on her back became too much, she pulled herself back, allowing her a better view of the blonde. Sliding Clarke towards her, she gripped her hips tightly as she continued pounding into her. Now that she had moved, she watched as the blonde raised her hands above her head, gripping onto the lid of the bonnet as her breasts bounced with the force that she was being fucked.

"shit...fuck...baby I'm gonna..fuck" Clarke moaned. She knew she wouldn't last long, she felt so full. Dropping one her hands, she began massaging her own breasts roughly. The action caused Lexa to almost growl her approval at her. Pulling the front of her bra down, allowing her better access, she began pinching her stiff nipple between her fingers as she moaned and writhed as her high started to hit her. 

"fuck you're so fucking sexy, I love how you always scream and beg for me" Lexa almost moaned at her own words. "always so eager for me to fuck you" she husked as her voice dropped dangerously low. She knew exactly what effect her words would have on the blonde as she continued to pound into her.

"oh my god...fuck...you" Clarke growled at her. She knew what Lexa was doing and it had the desired effect as her walls started to clamp down around the toy inside of her.

"that's it Clarke, cum for me" Lexa almost smirked as she watched Clarke's mouth drop open.

"fuck...fuck....mother fuck...oh" Clarke moaned loudly, not for the first time that night, her hands instantly flying above her head as she tried desperately to find something to grip onto to ground herself. "I'm cumming baby....fuck...don't stop..." she pleaded, she thought her body would have given out on her by now, yet she was still craving more.

As if Lexa had any intentions of stopping. she could listen to the blonde moan and pant all day long. This, however, was on another level. Every time she thinks she has seen all that Clarke has to offer, she manages to find something else that leaves her awestruck. Gripping her waist harder, she leant forward allowing herself a better angle to thrust deeper inside, helping the blonde ride out her high.

"jesus fuck baby" Clarke sighed heavily. Her breathing ragged. She thought Lexa was done, yet when she felt her slip out of her and pull her up from the car she soon realised how very wrong she was. 

"on your knees" Lexa demanded.

"fuck" was the only word Clarke could manage. She certainly wasn't used to this side of Lexa, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. Getting on her knees in front of the brunette who was resting on the front of the car, she waited for Lexa's next instruction.

"I want you to suck my cock, Clarke"

Licking her lips, Clarke leant forward and started licking the head of the toy. Her hand gripping tightly around the shaft as she worked her hand back and forth. Moaning against the head of the toy as she tasted herself. She decided to take more of it in her mouth as Lexa started rocking her hips forward. She was more than aware that the brunette was yet to cum and she was going to do everything she could to make that happen. "fuck baby" she moaned loudly before sinking herself further, taking the entire length into her mouth. She had never really been a fan of giving blow jobs. She loved going down on a woman, there was always something so sweet about it, she loved the taste, especially the taste of Lexa. She loved everything about Lexa and she would do anything to make her feel good. Sucking harder, she groaned when she felt Lexa grip her hair tightly and thrust her hips forward. 

"touch yourself" Lexa commanded. 

So she did. She wasn't in a trance, or under a spell, but in this moment Lexa could have commanded she jump and she would ask how high. She moaned at the feeling of her fingers circling her own clit. She moaned at the feeling of Lexa thrusting into her mouth. She moaned at the thought of making Lexa cum while she was inside her mouth. She moaned at the sight of Lexa losing control like this. She also moaned because of how close to the edge she was and how sensitive she still was from her previous orgasms. 

As Clarke continued to her ministrations, Lexa couldn't help but thrust harder. She was very aware of how rough she was being and tried her hardest to try and pull back some self-control but seeing Clarke touching herself and moaning against her. The base of the toy rubbing furiously against her clit, she found it harder and harder to pull back. As her high crept up on her she knew she wouldn't last much longer and that wasn't how she wanted to cum. With the hand that was still gripping onto blonde locks, she pulled Clarke's head back as she watched dark blue eyes try and focus on her dark green ones. Pulling the blonde up to her feet, she pulled her in so she was flush against her. Taking hold of the toy in one hand, she used her thigh to pry the blonde's legs open allowing her to run the head through her folds. Using her free hand, she raised the blonde up slightly allowing her to slip into her more freely. "fuck" she gasped out as Clarke sank further onto it.

"Lex" Clarke whispered. Pressing her body closer.

"mmm" Lexa hummed.

Clarke's words were lost the minute Lexa locked eyes with her own as she felt Lexa grip her arse and pull in more. Her legs either side of the brunette's, she started to ride against her, loving the feeling of this closeness. The truth was, she loved Lexa being rough with her. Ontari wasn't wrong when she had said she liked it rough, she did. That, however, was no longer what she needed. 

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moaned as she felt her high getting closer. She had yet to take her eyes from the blonde's, she wanted to watch her fall to pieces one last time. The hands that gripped her waist moving furiously to control the pace as she moved Clarke hips back and forth.

"baby...fuck...cum inside me" Clarke pleaded, knowing how close to the edge Lexa was.

"cum with me" Lexa breathed out as she cupped a hand around the back Of Clarke's neck. Her other hand still firmly pressed against her arse while controlling their movements.

"always" the blonde whispered softly.

Grinding her hips down, Clarke could feel her own high getting close, yet she pushed it to the side, waiting for Lexa to fall first. She knew as soon as she saw the brunette hit her high it would send her tumbling over the edge.

"oh fuck" Lexa moaned, her lips ghosting over Clarke's as she started to tense. Her grip tightening around the blonde as she pulled her into her faster and harder.

"yes baby..fuck...right there" Clarke moaned when her high hit her mere seconds after Lexa.

The air was so thick around them it was almost stifling. Their faces so close together, they could feel one and others breaths. Their bodies pressed so tightly against each other a sheet of paper wouldn't fit between them as they rocked hard against each other, riding out their highs.

"I love you too" Lexa whispered softly against Clarke's lips, now remembering that she hadn't said it back yet. Her mind completely clouded with want and need.

Clarke let out a small chuckle at how cute Lexa was being. Even after everything she had just done to her, she still found a way to be cute.

"I love you, baby, although, I can't say that I'm too happy about me being half naked and you....well not" 

"well, when we get home I guess I'll have to change that for you" Lexa smiled softly.

"I don't wanna go home just yet" the blonde said softly.

"what?"

"don't what me babe, just because you fucked me into oblivion it does not mean I have forgotten what we were talking about before," she said seriously.

"to be fair, you were the one doing the talking, not me" Lexa countered, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Lexa" Clarke said sternly. She may have let Lexa have entire control over body her for the last hour or so, that did not mean she was going to give it all up right now in this moment.

"fine" Lexa huffed. "I guess we need to do something about this" she gestured between them.

"oh yeah, I almost forgot" Clarke sighed as she goes to step back.

"wait, I didn't hurt you did I? I mean I..."

"we'll talk in a minute baby," Clarke said softly before Lexa could start rambling.

After pulling themselves away from each other and cleaning themselves up as best they could, considering they were out in the middle of nowhere. Clarke managed to find her clothes that had been discarded to the roof of the car and had gotten dressed, albeit having to wrap her shirt around on account of having no buttons left, courtesy of her fiancee. So here they found themselves sitting on the backseat of the car, Clarke straddling the brunette's lap, more so to stop her from getting out of the car like she had earlier that evening.

"so are you going to talk to me?" Clarke asked softly while cupping the brunette's cheeks.

"I don't know what you want me to say" Lexa answered a little sheepishly.

"how about you start by telling me why you felt the need to claim me? not that I'm complaining, it was hot as fuck, but still, you know I belong to you" the blonde said seriously.

"it's just..fuck...what she said...I...I mean sometimes we're like that and it just got me thinking that maybe you miss it and maybe you're holding back" she tried to explain.

"fuck, Lex, I don't need or want that, I mean yeah, it's hot when we're rough, and what you just did was a whole other level, but I don't need that. What I need is you and only you, I fell in love with you, I knew who you were, I knew you weren't like anyone I had ever been with before but I choose you, It will always be you. There is a possibility that we could run into someone else from my past but you need to stop feeling like you're not good enough, or like, me being with you means that I'm missing out on something that I'm craving, the truth is I only ever crave you, I only ever want you, I only ever need you and I will always belong to you" the blonde explained seriously.

"I know, I know" Lexa sighed. The truth was she did know. She knew exactly how Clarke felt about her, it didn't stop Ontari's words from cutting her in a way that it shouldn't have.

"you should know how much I love you, and how much I want you. This right now, us, how we are, this is what I love. Don't get me wrong, that out there was hot, so fucking hot" the blonde said dreamily. "I loved it, every minute of it, but the bit at the end, when we came together, when you held onto me, the way you looked at me, this closeness right now, that's what I love the most. Rough is good, rough is hot but you don't need to be or act any different, you have nothing to prove and I don't want you any other way than who you are when we're like this when you're like this, the person I fell in love with"

"I didn't hurt you? I wasn't 'too' rough?"

"you didn't"

"but?"

"but nothing"

"Clarke"

"you didn't hurt me, you wasn't too rough, fuck I could've taken more, it's just....as much as I loved it, that side of you, as much as it turned me on....I just...it wasn't for the right reasons, does that make sense?" when she saw the confused look on the brunette's face she decided to explain. "it's like, you could be that way with me anytime you like, I would gladly let you take control of me in any way you want, I just...I want it to be coz that's how we are in that moment, not because of something someone else has said and has put doubts in your head" she explained further.

"so you wouldn't be opposed to me being like that again, as long as it's coz I want to be?"

"exactly" Clarke smiled softly.

"and you're sure I didn't hurt you, your lip looks pretty swollen"

"it's fine, hows your back, I think I clawed at you pretty badly"

"umm, ok I think"

"let me see" As Lexa turned slightly, Clarke gasped at the marks down her back. "fuck, baby, I'm so sorry," Clarke said with her hand over her mouth.

"Clarke it's fine," the brunette said seriously, "as long as they're gone before the wedding" she smiled.

"so does that mean you're wearing something revealing?" Clarke questioned cheekily.

"nice try but I'm saying nothing, but I will say I hope that goes before the wedding as well," Lexa sais seriously, gesturing to the bite mark on the blonde's neck.

"I don't care, let people see who I belong to" Clarke smirked. "and I will say that that that was another first"

"huh?" 

No one has ever claimed me, owned me, or made me submit myself completely"

"I didn't fuck....that's not....I wasn't" Lexa stuttered. Thinking back, she now realises how primal her actions made her seem, that was never her intention. Her intention had been to prove that she could be everything Ontari said she needed to be to keep Clarke happy, it had been to show her that she could be who she thought she wanted her to be.

"baby, it's fine" the blonde reassured.

"no, it's not, I shouldn't have done that"

"why not? am I not your's"

"well, yeah, but..."

"no buts, I am yours and you can claim me as many times as you like, you can fuck me, own me, do what you want with me, I'm yours, all of me belongs to you, do you get that?" As if to prove her point she leant down and captured Lexa's lips with her own in a sweet kiss. She tried desperately not to let it get heated but she was fighting a losing battle as they moaned into each other's mouths. "fuck, we need to take this back to our bed" she whispered against Lexa's lips.

"mmm" Lexa hummed. "are you going to be ok to drive? I mean you were walking a little..." 

"shut up, I'm fine. I'm also not done with you yet" the blonde smirked.

"I love you" Lexa blurted out of nowhere.

"I love you baby" Clarke smiled wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. If you like it, kudos are appreciated :)


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations begin for the exhibition.  
> Lexa takes care of business and makes Clarke extremely happy in more ways than one.  
> The gang arrive and are not happy with Anya's choice for film night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and if you haven't already, please check out my other story, Just Out Of Reach.

It was the morning of film night. Tomorrow was the day of Clarke's exhibition for Marcus and she was excited. It was going to be a busy day. Lexa had said she was going to help with her own gallery which was due to open next week, meaning she was free to focus on the exhibition. They were both looking forward to their film night with it being their first in their new home and this one was going to be different. Tonight was the first time that Anya would be joining them. 

With everything that the day held in store for them, they both found it difficult to get out of bed. Waking up first with a deep sigh was Clarke. She woke to find Lexa snuggled her, her head buried in the crook of her neck and her arms wrapped firmly around her waist. She had guessed that at some point Lexa had woken up and turned to face her as normally they wake in the same position they fall asleep in. Moving her hand, she gently started stroking up and down the brunette's back trying to stir her awake while peppering her face with soft kisses. She chuckled when she felt Lexa grumble and snuggle closer into her. 

"morning beautiful" she whispered softly, earning her a grunt in response. "babe" she tried again.

"mmm, I'm not moving" the brunette mumbled against her neck.

"someone woke up in a good mood" Clarke chuckled lightly.

"I am in a good mood but if you make me move I won't be" 

"don't do that, you know we have to get up" Clarke half whined when she felt Lexa kissing up her neck.

"why? why can't we just stay here like this?" she questioned before resuming her assault on the blonde's neck.

"right now I have no fucking idea" Clarke moaned when Lexa started sucking on her pulse point. "baby" she husked, her nails digging into the brunette's back a little.

"mmm?"

"I...you....fuck" the blonde stuttered as Lexa started palming her breasts.

"that makes no sense" Lexa mumbled against her neck.

"neither does...fuck...the effect you have on me, nor the ability you have in making me do anything you want" Clarke half groaned as she rocked her core against Lexa's waiting thigh.

"mmm, so wet" the brunette smirked.

"don't look so fucking smug"

"I would never"

"uh-huh...mmmm....ah..fuck" Clarke moaned as Lexa attacked her stiff nipples with her teeth. "inside me baby...fuck"

"eager?"

"very" the blonde breathed out.

"mmm, then how can I say no" Lexa smirked as she ran her fingers through wet folds. She dipped her fingers down and slipped two fingers deep inside Clarke's wet, warm walls.

"oh....fuck....harder....fuck me harder"

Doing as told, Lexa shifted her position to give herself a better angle. Pushing her fingers deep inside, she knew Clarke wasn't going to last long. She rarely did first thing in the morning. She smirked when Clarke moved her head back to her breast, almost forcing her nipple into her mouth.

"fuck yes....baby....I'm not....oh yes...just like that" Clarke moaned when Lexa started hitting that spot perfectly while grinding down harder onto her fingers. 

Less than a minute later, after curling her fingers deep inside Clarke's walls, she felt her start to flutter around her fingers. Clarke's entire body tensed before shuddering against her.

"fuck" Clarke panted out. "how the fuck do you do that?"

"do what?"

"make me cum so hard and so fucking fast" the blonde chuckled.

"well, it's a well-known fact that you always wake up with a lady boner, therefore, it really doesn't take long to get you off. In fact, I'm pretty sure I could just stand in front of you naked and do absolutely nothing and if you stared hard enough you would probably cum" Lexa chuckled.

"so you are using my weaknesses against me?"

"no, I'm using them to my advantage" the brunette shrugged.

"and what advantage would that be? considering I'm the one that just came"

"we're still in bed aren't we?" Lexa smirks.

"Woah, that's low babe" Clarke answered while trying to look as offended as possible.

"uh-huh, so you hated every minute of us staying in bed a little longer?" Lexa asked with a raised brow.

"I never said that"

"that's what I thought" Lexa smirked.

"always so fucking smug, but now we really need to get up" Clarke sighed heavily.

"I guess, shower?"

"I thought you would never ask"

After showering together and Clarke showing Lexa just how much she loved her, they had breakfast together on the roof before setting about what needed to be done for the day.

It was mid-morning when Lexa got a text from Clarke telling her that she was nearly done at Marcus's gallery and that she would be back soon with lunch. She had done almost all of the paperwork and promotions for the gallery opening the following week and had made a start on hanging some of Clarke's artwork on the walls. Making sure they were in the exact position that the blonde had requested. A part of her felt honoured. Clarke never trusted anybody with her artwork. The last exhibition she had made a point of doing everything herself to make sure that everything was perfect. So for Clarke to trust her with her artwork made her heart swell.

It had just turned midday, and as promised Clarke arrived back at home with lunch and a wide smile.

"hey you" she greeted when she walked through the door.

"hey yourself" Lexa smiled wide as the blonde approached her.

"I missed you," Clarke said softly while leaning in for a kiss.

"not as much as I missed you I'm sure" Lexa countered against her lips.

"mmm, we'll have to agree to disagree on that one, I brought lunch" the blonde smiled. "and I see you've hung those" she gestured to the wall.

"I did, do they look ok?" Lexa questioned nervously.

"they look.....perfect" Clarke smiled again before kissing her once more.

"phew" Lexa sighed in relief under her breath.

"huh?"

"nothing, just happy they look ok"

"it wouldn't matter if they didn't" Clarke shrugged.

"what? I've been stressing all morning, hoping they were in the right places and sweating like a bitch hoping not to drop one and you're like all...blase about it"

"well, yeah, I mean, this is our place, before with my first exhibition, it was my first in a while and I wanted it to be perfect. I knew I couldn't mess it up. This time around, this is our place, I want you to have an input, and because it's ours and because you helped with everything that means it's already perfect" the blonde smiled.

"well get you being all smooth" 

"is it working?"

"always does" Lexa answered with a wink.

"so what else have you been up to?"

"mmm, I finished all of the paperwork for the shop and for here, I also managed to get the site up to date and sorted out the promotions"

"you what? you mean you've done all of that in a morning?" the blonde asked in shock.

"well yeah, I did study in business remember? and also worked for my mother, and trust me, if you think she is bad now, just wait until she is kept waiting for something" Lexa chuckled.

"you really are to good to be true, you know that right?"

"no big deal when you know what you're doing" the brunette shrugged.

"well, I for one think you are wasted here, you could be doing so much better with them talents of yours," Clarke said seriously.

"I'm right where I need to be, maybe I'll try something new later on, but for now this is what I'm meant to be doing"

"oooh, maybe you could set up your own gym, or dojo," the blonde said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"not funny"

"wasn't meant to be"

"shall we bring Kujo down, he can run around in the garden like the loon that he is while we eat lunch?" Lexa asked, trying to change the subject.

"KUJ" Clarke bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. It was all of about twenty seconds before Kujo came bolting down the stairs, almost knocking her over. "there's my boy" she cooed while petting him.

"he got a better hello than me," Lexa said while feigning hurt.

"trust me, if I kissed him the way I did you I would be arrested for bestiality" the blonde countered.

"that's a fair point, I, however, did not get that treatment" she gestured to the dog.

"aww baby, you wanna roll over and I'll stroke your belly" Clarke chuckled.

"no, there is somewhere else you could stroke though" she smirked.

"you're such a tease"

"how am I teasing?"

"because you know we have to finish up down here before we get ready for film night tonight, ooh and Anya's first," Clarke says with a boom of laughter, making Lexa groan and hold her head in her hands.

"not funny"

"aww, come on babe, it'll be fun, now move your sexy arse I'm hungry," Clarke said seriously, making her way into the garden.

Later that afternoon after the pair had finished what they could in the new gallery, the couple made their way upstairs to start getting ready for the film night. It had already been decided that they would order a takeaway as per their normal routine, meaning that the gang were in charge of bringing drinks. The couple had one more surprise up their sleeves for the gang, a little something that Clarke had added just for evenings like this one. After getting their home ready and getting themselves ready they were left with half an hour to spare before everyone was due to turn up. Seeing as it was Anya's first time she was left in charge of what film they would all be watching. Lexa on the other hand, knowing her sister's taste in films was slightly concerned, to say the least.

Lexa was first up to go to the door to greet their friends. She wasn't surprised to see Anya and Raven already bickering the second she opened the door.

"it's a shit film" she heard Raven almost shout.

"it's a classic, you need to get your eyes tested, Gina Gershon is hot as fuck" Anya explained.

"what the fuck are you lot arguing about now?" Clarke questioned out of nowhere.

"fuck, does she always do that?" Anya jumped.

"do what?"

"walk around like a silent ninja and creeping up out of nowhere."

"maybe I am a silent ninja" the blonde smirked.

"no, she's not, but yes she does just creep out of nowhere but if you weren't too busy arguing you would have heard her" Lexa countered.

"hey, you ruin all my fun" the blonde huffed.

"not all of it" Lexa winked.

"ok, if I have to put up with you two having eye sex all night I'm just going to leave now," Anya said seriously.

"yup, that's actually a thing, get used to it if you wanna join our movie nights, and that" Raven gestured to the film in her hand, "is not happening," she said firmly.

"ok, ok, how about you all come in and stop letting the heat out and then you can tell us what film is so shit" Clarke reasoned.

"plan batman" Lexa chuckled with a shake of her head.

As the gang entered, all saying their hello's, Raven and Anya were still arguing about the film.

"ok, seriously guys, do we need to put you both on a time out?" Clarke scolded.

"what? no!" Raven defended. "I'm just saying, why would anyone bring a film like that to film night? I mean, come on, I thought that film had been cancelled before it had even been released, or at best taken off every single shelf and download site there is known to man"

"ok, let's solve this once and for all, Anya, what film is it?" the blonde asked while trying not to laugh at her friend.

"showgirls" she answered simply.

"ANYA" Lexa almost squealed, "you brought showgirls to a film night?" she asked in shock.

"see, see, it's not just me" Raven chirps.

"ok, well by definition film night means 'film'." Anya mocks.

"she has a point" Clarke agreed.

"wait, what?" Raven glared at her. "showgirls is not a film, the script couldn't even be classed as good enough to wipe a dog's arse with...sorry Kujo" 

"well that's just rude," Anya said seriously.

"ok, listen" Clarke shouted making everyone stand to attention, including Lexa and Kujo. "showgirls, albeit not to everyones taste is still a film, therefore, film night includes it as such, therefore, it's allowed, plus it's Anya's first film night so she can choose what she wants" the blonde said seriously and is met with a roomful of groans. "it stands" she repeated firmly.

"fine, but if this is the type of shit she is gonna choose then she won't be able to choose ever again" Raven grumbled.

"enough" Clarke shouted, "seriously guys, you're worse than a bunch of five-year-olds" she groaned while rubbing her head.

"thank fuck you sorted that one" Octavia chuckled.

"yeah, thanks for your support" Clarke quipped back.

"what? I agree with Raven, but Anya is scary as fuck"

"seriously? big bad O is scared" Clarke chuckled.

"fuck off, anyway, don't think it's gone unnoticed how you're walking a little John Wayne, I guess you two got things sorted after you left the club" Octavia countered while wriggling her eyebrows.

She was about to answer when Bellamy chimed in. "umm, Clarke, you do realise you have a big chunk taken out of your neck?"

"are you fucking serious? when the fuck did that happen? thanks for telling me" she answered dryly.

"Woah, Clarkey, you should go see your mum, you might need stitches and a tetanus injection" Raven joked.

"what the fuck are you trying to say?" Lexa interjected.

"I take it back, Lexa is far scarier" Octavia whispered to Clarke.

"oh my god, Lexa, you wait till mum and dad hear about this" Anya added.

"you wouldn't?"

"I would"

"but seriously, what the fuck did you do? it's like Clarke's been attacked by a wolf, and have you been horse riding by any chance?" Anya asked with a straight face.

"oh, I'm sure she's been riding, only there were no horses involved" Raven offered.

"since when did our sex life become the main topic of conversation?" Lexa said with a glare.

"what she said" Clarke smirked. She loved it when Lexa got riled up, so for now, she was just going to stand back and watch with a small smirk on her face.

"since you decided to become Hannibal fucking Lector two weeks before your wedding, not to mention the fact that that Clarke is walking like she's had a banana boat stuck up her arse" Anya answered.

"ok, Woah, banana boat, that's taking it a bit too far" Clarke objected.

"and for your information, I have not turned into Hannibal fucking Lector, and I said you should have covered it with make-up," she said looking at the blonde.

"oh, so this" Clarke gestured to her neck, "is my fault? it's my fault you couldn't control yourself long enough to take a chunk out of my neck?" 

"I never said it was your fault, but you're not helping the situation right now are you?"

"why would I? this is way much more fun" the blonde laughed.

"do you seriously have no shame at all?" Murphy asked seriously.

"why would I be ashamed of me and my fiancee having extremely hot and extremely rough sex in the middle of nowhere?" Clarke answered before she had time to register her words.

"CLARKE" Lexa shout-whispered.

"shit, I didn't mean to say the last part it just slipped out" she shrugged sheepishly.

"that's what she said" Octavia cut in.

"seriously O?" Bellamy chided.

"what? don't tell me it's never happened to you?"

"um...what..." 

"case and point" she shrugged.

"anyway, back to the topic at hand, Lexa, what the fuck was you thinking?" Anya asked, trying to contain her smirk.

"I...well....I mean I wasn't thinking"

"that part is obvious, but what made you think it was a good idea to scar your future wife, no less than two weeks away from your wedding?"

"I did not scar her" she defended firmly.

"I hate to break it to you, but that right there is gonna leave a mark, the lip not so much" Anya countered.

"oh fuck, your lip, I never noticed that" Raven laughed.

"how the fuck could you not notice? it looks like she's been in the ring with Rhonda fucking Rousey" Octavia answered instead.

"fair point" 

"ok, enough, before you all end up with a timeout, film night is waiting, we also have a surprise, although I'm not sure if any of you deserve it" Clarke scolded.

"oh come on, you love us really, and besides, you didn't honestly think you could turn up to film night looking like that and have us say nothing?" Raven defended.

"whatever" she shrugged.

"so, what's this surprise?" Bellamy asked curiously.

"fine, follow us," Clarke said with a wide smile and taking Lexa's hand.

As they all walked through to the other side, they stopped outside a door that none of them had noticed before. Opening the door, allowing Lexa to walk through first, Clarke then held the door open for the rest of them. When she walked in she laughed to herself at all of their reactions.

"are you fucking shiting me?" Raven asked, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Clarke, this is off the charts" Bellamy added on.

"I have to say this is pretty epic" Anya concurred.

"well, I gotta say, you two have really outdone yourselves this time, I mean, who the fuck has their own cinema room? with a drop down screen no less" Octavia said with a wide smile. "you wanna swap houses, you have your old place back and we move in here? you'll be telling us next you have a games room with a pool table and a jukebox"

"we do, and not a fucking chance in hell," Lexa said seriously.

"you have a what now?" Anya asked in shock, her face matching that of everyone else's.

"we have a games room" Clarke shrugged casually.

"well, why the fuck are we having a film night with showgirls when we could be having a fucking games night?" Raven said exasperated and waving her arms in the air.

"because film night is tradition and you never asked for a games night"

"that's because we didn't know it was an option"

"well, now you do, so next time we can have games night, but if you don't mind we have a date with Gina Gershon," the blonde said with a smirk.

"oh really? a date huh? something you wanna tell me?" Lexa asked wth a mock glare.

"nope, I only have eyes for you" Clarke smiled wide.

"urgh, are they always like this?" Anya groaned.

"yup, so suck it up buttercup" Raven replied with a smirk.

After watching the film, they all made their way to the games room to have a nose and a few games of pool.

"Clarke, seriously you need to let us move in," Raven said seriously.

"nope, sorry, I love ya but not enough to live with you again and remember, we're your landlords and we won't be kicking you out anytime soon so there is no excuse" Clarke smirked.

"meh, it's not that great anyway"

"not that great? are you kidding? who needs to go out ever again? they have a rooftop, a games room, their own cinema room, a huge back garden, not to mention all the bedrooms andddd they have a kitchen island" Bellamy said seriously.

"yeah Bell, coz it's all about the kitchen island" Octavia smirked.

"well, we don't have one" Murphy groaned.

"that's because your place sucks"

"as do they" Raven joked. 

It wasn't until Clarke looked to Lexa and saw her blushing that she thought about changing the subject. She wrapped the brunette in her arms as Lexa buried her head in her neck. "well, this has been a pleasure as always but you know, our bed is calling" she said dryly.

"I bet that's not the only thing that's calling" Anya countered.

"why don't you go home to your...oh no wait, you don't have someone waiting at home for you" Lexa quipped when she raised her head from Clarke's neck.

"ouch, that's gonna leave more of a mark than the one you left on Clarke's neck" Anya quipped back while holding her hand over her heart.

"at least I have someone to mark, the only thing you mark are your scores on the sudoku"

"ok, I think that's enough for one night," the blonde said, trying to defuse things.

"nope, we're just getting started," Anya said seriously.

"I'm gonna take a seat, this looks like it's gonna get interesting, my money is on Lexa," Raven said. Putting some money on the table.

"mines on Anya," Bellamy said while laying down some more cash. "what about you Clarke?"

"as if I'm going to bet on my own fiancee," she says seriously. "put me down for each way" she whispered.

"Clarke, you can't just bet each way coz you can't decide" Octavia scolded.

"hey, it's not coz I can't decide, my money would be on Lexa, however, I've never seen Anya at her best, so you know, smart thinking, this way I win regardless" she smirked.

"you're so sly" Murphy chimed in.

Once Lexa and Anya were done with their bickering, Clarke and Raven's pockets were feeling a little heavier. It was only when the pair had stopped arguing that they realised that the rest had been placing bets on them. Lexa was none too impressed that Clarke hadn't bet on her but when the blonde had explained her reasoning and the fact that she had won she ended up with a smile on her face.

After saying their farewells, everyone left with smiles on their faces and looked forward to the following night of the exhibition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and smut before Clarke's exhibition.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, please go check out my new story, Just Out Of Reach :)

It was the day of Clarke's exhibition. She was a little nervous considering what had happened last time but she was mostly excited. This time was different. Her relationship with Lexa had come a long way since the last time, they were engaged to be married in just under two weeks, they were planning to start a family together, they had a business and a new home together and more than anything else, she was sharing every part of her life with her. 

Given the fact that the gallery was nearly ready for opening, the couple decided to have a lazy day and relax before they needed to start getting ready for the evening. Clarke had done everything she needed to do at Marcus's gallery so she had nowhere else she needed to be, and nowhere else she wanted to be apart from with Lexa.

They were both laying in bed watching tv. Lexa was snuggled against Clarke's side when she felt her trail her fingers up the inside of her thigh. She let out a small gasp at the unexpected feeling before she felt Lexa run her fingers over her core. "Lex" she breathed out.

"mmm," Lexa hummed.

"I thought we were meant to be relaxing" she smiled softly when the brunette looked up to look at her.

"is this not relaxing?"

"no, this is not relaxing me," she said with a shaky breath. It was having an entirely different effect.

"what is it then, if not relaxing?" Lexa asked. Her fingers brushing through wet folds.

"I think you know...oh" she let out a soft moan as Lexa added a bit more pressure.

"mmm, I don't think I do, maybe you should show me how it's making you feel" the brunette smirked wickedly. She had her own ideas of how she wanted to relax the blonde. She wanted Clarke to take control. She wanted her to claim her. She wanted to feel owned and for Clarke to know that she owned her.

Without missing a beat, Clarke leant down taking Lexa's lips with her own. Making her moan in her mouth when she plunged her tongue deep inside. "tell me what you want?" she whispered against her lips.

"I want you" she breathed out.

"tell me what you want me to do" her fingers trailing up the expanse of Lexa's naked form.

"I want you to claim me, make me yours" 

"you are already mine" she smiled softly.

"I want you to show me"

She didn't need to be told twice. Claiming Lexa's lips once more. She explored every angle of her mouth. Her fingers working their way over every inch of Lexa's body that was shivering under her touch. Pulling her lips away, she sucked her way along Lexa's jawline before dropping down to her neck. Sucking on her pulse point, she knew she was going to mark her but she didn't care. Lexa wanted her to claim her and that was exactly what she was going to do. Moving her way down to Lexa's exposed breasts, she made sure to leave as many marks as possible. She took a stiff nipple into her mouth and moaned against her when Lexa arched further into her mouth. Taking a hand to the other breast, she pinched and twisted it between her fingers as Lexa writhed beneath her, begging her for more. 

"Clarke" Lexa breathed out.

"mmm," Clarke hummed. Not being quite done with the brunette's breasts just yet.

"I need more"

Obliging, Clarke kept up her ministrations on her breasts. Her free hand she used to stroke her way down Lexa's toned frame. Reaching her destination, she dipped her fingers lower. Running her fingers through her slick heat, she moaned against Lexa nipple that she was swirling around with her tongue. "you always feel so good, you're always so wet for me"

"only for you" Lexa smiled when Clarke looked up at her.

It was in that moment that Clarke dipped two fingers deep inside her tight walls. Lexa moaned deeply as Clarke twisted her fingers inside of her. Clarke moved so she was resting just to the side of Lexa. Her left leg wrapped around Lexa's right as she sunk her fingers deeper inside of her. She moaned to herself when Lexa twisted her body and moved closer to her. Their breasts flush against each other. Moving her right arm up further, she used it to lay under the back of Lexa neck as she tangled her fingers into her hair. Leaning down, she captured Lexa's lips in her own as she moved her fingers in and out with a steady, yet even pace inside of her fiancee. 

"oh...god" Lexa moaned against the blonde's lips.

"I want my name on your lips when you cum for me. When you cum around my fingers" Clarke husked. She knew Lexa was close, she could feel her walls started to flutter around her fingers. 

They were so close to each other, barely any space between them as Lexa leant further into her while letting out soft moans as her high approached. The second Lexa let out a deep moan, Clarke gripped her hair gently, making her look at her. "you're mine, no one else gets to touch you the way I do, no one else gets to see you the way I do" she said softly yet firmly.

"y-your's" Lexa panted as her high started to hit.

Once hearing that one little word, Clarke dropped her head to Lexa's neck and began biting and sucking on her pulse point, being sure to leave her mark. 

"Clarke" Lexa moaned into her neck before biting down hard as her high hit her.

It was like an explosion as Lexa came undone under Clarke's skilled touch. She rocked her body against Clarke's hand, her clit rubbing against her palm as her body tensed and shuddered at her touch. She loved the feeling of Clarke biting and sucking on her neck. Marking her for everyone to see who she belonged to. The thought alone made her climax all the more intense. It was that intensity that drove her to mark Clarke in exactly the same way. She bit down harder when she reached her peak as Clarke whispered I love you over and over between biting and sucking on her neck. 

"mmm, I love you too" Lexa mumbled against the blonde's neck as she started to come down from her high. Clarke was about to remove her fingers when Lexa gripped her wrist. "stay" she pleaded as she trailed kisses along Clarke's jawline.

"are you ok?" Clarke asked softly. She could still feel Lexa's walls fluttering around her. It took everything she had not cum herself.

"yeah, just don't want you to pull out yet, I love having you inside me" she smiled and raised her head. Green met Blue.

"mmm, I love being inside of you" Clarke smiled softly. She moved her fingers to try and get more comfortable. What she didn't realise was just how sensitive Lexa still was as the palm of her hand brushed over her exposed clit.

"Clarke" Lexa gasped. Her hips rocking into the touch immediately.

"sorry" the blonde whispered.

"don't be I....just....oh god" Lexa moaned. Her hand was still wrapped around Clarke's wrist gently so she took the opportunity to move it and almost came at the feeling.

"are you?" Clarke asked softly as she moved her hand, her palm brushing over her clit once more as she scissored her fingers gently inside of her.

"oh god....yes" the brunette moaned and threw her head into Clarke's neck. She moved her hand from Clarke's wrist and gripped her back tightly as she held on for dear life. She had no idea what caused it. She was so sensitive and the slightest touch had sent her over the edge once more. It wasn't as powerful as her first bit it was there all the same.

Clarke used her hand that was around the back of Lexa's neck to pull her in closer as she used her fingers and the palm of her hand to help Lexa come down from her high, holding her close as she did.

"shit" Lexa breathed out against her neck, making the blonde shiver.

"that was..."

"amazing" the brunette sighed.

I was going to say unexpected, but amazing works just as well" Clarke chuckled softly.

Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her. The angle was awkward as Clarke was still inside of her, but Lexa wasn't ready for her to pull out just yet. She cupped her cheeks in her hands softly and looked so far into the blue abyss she thought she was going to get lost forever. She had no idea what pulled her back to reality, but when she did she remembered what she was going to say earlier. "I'm yours, only yours, always, I want you to never forget that," she said softly as she watched blue eyes glaze over. It was then that she connected their lips softly, trying to convey her message. She knew the message had been received when she felt salty wetness against her lips. Pulling back slightly, she ran her thumb over Clarke's wet cheek, wiping them dry. That was how they stayed, for what seemed like forever. Just gazing into each other's eyes. An unspoken conversation.

They had stayed in bed for most of the afternoon before deciding to start getting ready for the evening. When the were finally ready, they made their way to the car. Clarke had decided to drive instead of drink. She knew things were different this time, but still, she didn't want to throw alcohol into the mix. 

The car ride was quiet, a comfortable silence washed over them. Their unspoken words between them earlier that had seemed to settle them both as they made their way to the gallery.

Lexa had seen Clarke's work so she knew what to expect. Clarke had always made a point of not letting anyone see her work until it was at the very least finished, failing that, hanging on a wall. That rule no longer applied as she found herself sharing everything with her, every stage of her work. For Lexa it just made her heart swell even more at the lengths Clarke would go to for her, to have her share everything with her.

Arriving at the gallery, they were greeted by Marcus first, then their friends and family. Unlike last time, Clarke had been able to speak to her friends before being called away to make some introductions and mingle. She felt Lexa start to pull her hand away allowing her to leave when she tightened her grip. She had made it clear that if she came back into this world that she wanted Lexa with her every step of the way. That included the meet and greets.

"Clarke" Lexa whispered softly against her hair.

"come with me" she whispered back.

"this is your night" Lexa smiled.

"no"

"no?"

"yes, no. you remember our conversation after my first exhibition?"

"I do"

"and you remember the deal we made?"

"I do"

"then you remember me saying that I want you by my side, as my partner, my fiancee, not just someone that stands on the other side of the room and waits for me to finish working"

"I do remember" 

"so, come with me" she smiled softly. "and in two weeks you're going to be saying them words again" she smiled wide at the thought.

"I will" Lexa smiled just as wide. "let's go" she finished and squeezed the blonde's hand for reassurance.

After spending the next hour or so walking around and mingling with potential new clients, Clarke was smiling from ear to ear. There had been a few grumbles from some that were disappointed with the fact that either herself or Lexa was unavailable but for the most part it was very positive. She had to refrain from laughing on a couple of occasions when a couple of men had asked Lexa to call them if she ever found herself single. While before that would have bothered her, especially as they had asked right in front of her. This time was different, she was happy and she knew Lexa was going nowhere, she knew she could trust her. What had made her want to laugh was Lexa's response. Even telling one of them that not in this lifetime or in any other would they be able to do the things that Clarke was able to do to her. She was torn between blushing, smirking, laughing at their expressions and being annoyed at how unprofessional the entire situation seemed to be. In the end, she decided on none of the above, instead choosing to be proud at Lexa with how much she had come out of herself and proud that Lexa had stood so defiantly and defended their relationship. To show how proud she was feeling in that moment, she brought the brunette in for a sweet kiss. It turned a little heated and left them both breathless but she didn't care, she also didn't care who was around and watching them. She also didn't care for the wolf whistles that she could hear coming from various people around them. All she cared about was Lexa getting her message loud and clear.

"I love you baby" she breathed out as she ran the back of her knuckles of Lexa's jaw.

"I love you" Lexa whispered back with a soft smile.

After making it clear, to anyone and everyone that neither of them was available, they made their way over to their family and friends.

"wow, that was quite the show," Abby said with a smirk.

"claiming you territory Griffin?" Raven questioned with a chuckle.

"she doesn't need to claim what already belongs to her," Lexa said seriously. Mirroring Clarke's words to Ontari not so long ago.

"Tru Dat" Bellamy chimed.

"so, tonight went well?" Indra asked. Choosing to ignore the previous conversation.

"very" Clarke smiled wide. "it looks like most of my paintings have been sold.

"All of them" she heard a voice say from behind her.

"Marcus" she smiled.

"a complete sell out once again, I'm impressed," he said with a proud smile.

"oh my god, I can't believe it," she said in shock.

"how many times do you need to hear that you and your artwork is amazing before you start to believe it," Lexa said seriously.

"she's right you know?" Marcus agreed. "listen, I know you're opening your own gallery next week, and I know you're getting married and then the honeymoon, but I was wondering if you would consider, maybe once in a while, still putting some of your work here? things haven't' been great lately. In fact, the last time you showed your work and this time have been the biggest events in a very long time. I have a feeling you are going to be destined for great things" he said sincerely.

"I want to say yes and I'm not saying no, but you're right, about great things happening in the future and I want to be around for them and that will always come first" she smiled wide at Lexa before continuing. "but I promise I will do whatever I can, whenever I can to help" she said honestly.

"that's all I ask, thank you" he answered with a warm smile. "I'll leave you all to your evening and congratulations on another sell out" 

"thank you, I'll see you soon"

"so, Clarkey, you won't need to be doing the lottery anymore the way you're going, I mean pretty soon you're going to be richer than Hugh Hefner" Raven joked.

"who says we're not already," she said seriously while nudging Lexa who agreed.

"trust me when I say there will be no playboy bunnies in our mansion," Lexa said just as serious.

"well, that's just rude" Jake chimed in. 

"would you like to sleep on the sofa for the next week" Abby scolded.

"what? I mean...oh you said playboy bunnies, I thought you meant cute little fluffy ones for the grandkids" he backtracked.

"mmm, I'm sure you did" Abby glared at him.

"and don't you be getting any idea's, I know what you two are like when you're together" Indra glared at Gustus.

"hey, I never said a word" he defended himself.

"let's keep it that way," Indra says with a smirk. What she hadn't seen was Gustus looking to Jake, nodding his head in agreement.

"So, what's next on the to-do list?" Octavia asked while the parents bickered.

"umm, the gallery opening next week" Clarke shrugged like it was no big deal.

"well, you may or may not know this, but myself and my very sexy girlfriend have just left our old jobs and started our new ones, and our new lady bosses are a couple of bitches, but I'm sure we could wangle a couple of days off to come help you sort out your new gallery" Octavia smirked.

"a couple of bitches huh?"

"I'd be careful, didn't you say they were also your landlords? better make sure they don't find out what you really think or you might end up homeless and jobless" Clarke countered.

"ok, fine, our lady bosses are a.m.a.z.i.n.g"

"that's what I thought I heard you say" the blonde chuckled. "and I'm sure if you're both really nice to your lady bosses they would be more than happy to let you have time off" 

"alright for some some" Bellamy groaned. "not everyone can have Clarke and Lexa as their landlords and their bosses, some of us actually have to work"

"are you saying we don't work?" Raven interjected.

"no, I'm just saying it's easier having your friends as your boss"

"how do you figure that? we work the same hours as we did at the suppliers, yeah it's more money, but we're there every day, everything is kept on top of. If anything, it makes it harder coz if one of us fuck up we still have to be friends at the end of it" Octavia countered.

"she makes a valid point" Lexa offered.

"how did I know you girls would all stick together?"

"aww, big bro, you're just as much one of us gurls as any of us"

"does that include me?" Gustus boomed from behind them, making them all jump.

"if you wanna be one of us gurls, you're more than welcome" Raven said seriously. "just don't let Anya choose you a film or you're out, capeesh?"

"hey, it was a good film, I can't help it if you have poor taste" Anya piped up.

"huh-hem" Octavia coughed out.

"urgh, in films" 

"that's better, and you're right, her taste in films do suck arse" Octavia agreed.

"what the fu..sorry Mrs G, are you serious, my taste in films is the dogs danglies" 

"if you say so babe" Octavia smirked.

"anyway, it's getting late and everyone has nearly gone, maybe we should do the same" Clarke offered hopefully.

"I like your thinking" Lexa agreed. "I want food though, I'm starving"

"then food you shall have, we'll stop off on the way home and grab something"

After saying their goodbye's the pair headed home, stopping at Burger King on their way. It had been another successful night for Clarke. She was even happier that she had moved on from her previous issues and was actually able to enjoy the evening. After they had eaten, they took they took Kujo out to do his business before heading to bed for one of Lexa's favourite things in the world. Naked cuddles. In a matter of minutes, both were sound asleep, wrapped up in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.  
> Please drop a comment letting me know what you think. If you enjoy kudos are always appreciated :)


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time jump as Clarke and Lexa get ready for the gallery opening.  
> Lexa gets possessive which of course has an effect on Clarke.  
> Smut, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)
> 
> I forgot to add, next update will be on Sunday :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)  
> If you haven't already please check out my other story, Just Out Of Reach.
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. If you enjoy kudos are appreciated :)

It was a week later and the morning of the gallery opening. Clarke was feeling a mixture of nerves and excitement. All week her friends and family had been around on and off to help out with setting everything up. The pictures were on the walls. The food would be arriving soon. The tempory bar had been put in place, Clarke also made sure she had her alcohol licence to hand just in case. The decorations were up and the music was set for the evening. Her guest list had been getting bigger and bigger. Bigger than she had expected it to be but Lexa had done an amazing job of keeping up with who was going to attend and who wasn't, not to mention making sure they had enough space. It was said that if they opened up their rear garden it would allow for more guests but Clarke was adamant that there would be no way they would be opening up any part of their home for this event or any other. That part of her life was to remain separate at al times and of course, Lexa agreed.

With the food due to arrive any minute, she paced back and forth with nerves. She glanced over to the office where she caught a glimpse of her fiancee on the phone to someone. The minute their eyes locked she felt slightly more relaxed. Although not nearly enough as she should. She would be sure to get Lexa to help her relax as soon as the food had arrived.

"Miss Griffin" she heard a voice from behind call.

"yes, that's me" she spoke as she turned to see a man standing behind her.

"I have a food delivery," he said with a wide smile. "where would you like it?"

"um, I guess over there on the tables that are set up for the food" she answered dryly.

"oh, right" he mumbled sheepishly.

"thank you, I'll be right back" she nodded to him.

"babe, the food delivery is here" she mouthed to Lexa quietly as she was still on the phone.

"I'll be out in a minute" Lexa mouthed back with a warm smile.

"ok, so I have three more trays of food to bring in then I'm done," the delivery guy said while hovering a little longer than he should, making her feel a little on edge.

"thank you" she nodded.

"um, maybe after I'm done I could get your number, take you out sometime?" he asked with way to much hope in his voice.

"how about I just take you out instead?" Lexa answered instead with an icy tone that Clarke had only ever heard on a few occasions.

"bring the blonde one and you're on" he beamed.

"ok, let me rephrase in a way you might understand, I'll take you out by one of two ways, I can take you out with the rubbish or, I can take you out permanently, the choice is your's, but my advice to you would be to finish unloaded the rest of the food and then get the fuck out of here before I have to do either" she explained with a death glare as she stepped just in front of Clarke.

"are you serious?" he gawked.

"as a heart attack"

"what gives you the right to tell me to leave?" he asked defiantly.

"how many reasons do you need?"

"as many as you have" he grinned.

"the blonde as you called her has a name and it's Clarke, as in the name above the door, do you see the other name above the door?"

"L Woods" he shrugged.

"mmm, Lexa Woods, that would be me, the partner and the fiancee, to be married next week in fact, do you need any more reasons?"

"um, no" he answered with a deep blush.

"good, now if I were you I would finish your delivery, it will be your last," she said in a low tone as she stepped into his space.

"w-what?"

"you heard me"

He merely nodded and made his escape as quickly as he could. Lexa never left her position until he had finally left the building. Clarke, however, was frozen on the spot. She had never let anyone speak on her behalf but that wasn't the reason she was stuck on the spot. That was because of something entirely different. That because she was afraid that if she moved, even just an inch, that the arousal she had building up inside of her would make her feel even more uncomfortable than it already had. When Lexa turned to look at her, she could tell she was feeling guilty about speaking for her.

"I-sorry, I shouldn't have, you can speak for yourself" she apologised. When Clarke said nothing, she took a step towards her. "Clarke" she whispered softly.

Clarke still said nothing. Instead, she gripped Lexa's wrists and pulled her forward, dragging her into their office. The minute the door was shut she clicked the locked and pinned Lexa to the back of it. Staring at her breathlessly, she still had no words to explain what she was feeling in this moment. Instead, she placed a hand on the back of Lexa's neck and crashed their lips together roughly as she pressed her entire body flush against the brunette's. It soon turned into a push/pull between them as both were fighting for control as they ripped each other's clothes off. Of course Clarke won control and she did it as gracefully as she could, all things considered. Peeling Lexa away from the door, she spun them around and pushed Lexa back towards the desk. Taking one of Lexa's hands, she slid it between her thighs allowing Lexa to feel just how wet and turned on she was. If she had any shame at all she would have probably been embarrassed by it.

"fuck you're so wet" Lexa moaned against her lips.

"that's all because of you. This...." she husked as she moved Lexa's fingers to her entrance, "is all for you" she whispered in her ear.

As they stumbled around messily, Clarke managed to push Lexa into the office chair. Quickly straddling her lap, Lexa made short work of entering her with two fingers. "fuck I need you" Clarke whined.

"you have me"

"fuck baby, that was so hot, what you did out there, I literally wanted to fuck you right in front of him, I swear to god I almost came on the spot" she panted between thrusts.

"turn around" Lexa commanded.

Doing as told, Clarke turned so she had her back to Lexa. Sitting back she felt Lexa enter her again, only this time with three fingers. Leaning back against Lexa's front, she moved an arm behind her and wrapped it tightly around Lexa's neck. Lexa instantly wrapped her free arm around Clarke's front, massaging and kneading one of her breasts roughly.

"fuck my fingers, Clarke, I wanna feel you cum around me" Lexa moaned into the blonde's neck.

"fuck baby...right there...yes..shit...oh fuck....give it to me" Clarke screamed out as she ground down on Lexa's fingers.

"fuck Clarke, you feel so good" Lexa husked in her ear.

"I need more baby...please" Clarke pleaded.

Sliding all of the way out, Lexa pushed inside with four fingers and moaned with how tight Clarke felt around her.

"ugh, so full, so fucking good" Clarke moaned as she ground down harder. Her entire body thrusting back and forth against Lexa's.

Loving the feeling of being pressed so close against the blonde, Lexa moved her hand away from her breast and placed her hand around her neck cautiously. She added just enough pressure to hold Clarke still against her but not enough to hurt her. She moaned when Clarke placed her hand on her own making her tighten her hold. Within seconds Clarke started to convulse against her as her high took over. They were so close that she felt every shock that ran through the blonde in her own body as her hips locked under Clarke allowing her to ride her harder.

When Clarke had come down enough from her high, she turned to look Lexa in the eye. The look alone told Lexa that she was nowhere near done. Raising her hips and making Lexa pull out of her, she turned and rested against the table. "come here baby" she motioned with her finger. When Lexa was standing between her legs she pulled her in closer. "I want your tongue inside of me, I want you to taste me, all of me, I want you to taste everything that you do to me and then I want to cum in your mouth" Clarke husked against her ear, making her moan and swallow hard. She barely had time to register Clarke's words fully, nor answer before she felt Clarke guiding her head down her body. 

When Lexa reached Clarke's soaking wet core she looked up. Green met dark eyes that were full of want. "fuck me with your tongue baby" Clarke smirked as Lexa swallowed deeply at her words.

Never one to back down, Lexa immediately surged forward and run her tongue through wet heat. She circled her exposed clit a few times before sinking her tongue deep inside her walls. The instant she did she felt Clarke grip the back of her head, her fingers gripping tightly in her hair. Gripping Clarke's thighs, she moved them over her shoulders to allow her a better angle. After a few thrusts of her tongue, Clarke started rocking her hips forward trying to seek more.

"deeper baby, I need you to.....oh fuck....yes....like that...just like that...oh...dont stop.... please don't fucking stop baby" Clarke moaned as she ground down on Lexa's tongue. Her hips rocking back and forth frantically.

Lexa had no intentions of stopping as Clarke was grinding down on her tongue. The sheer force was enough to make her jaw ache but she couldn't bring herself to care. The feeling alone was enough to make her cum, especially when she watched Clarke use her free hand to start rubbing her exposed clit furiously.

"fuck, I'm gonna cum baby"

Lexa moaned against her as it sent shockwaves through the blonde's body. She could feel her walls start to flutter around her tongue and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was being flooded with all of Clarke's juices.

"oh fuck..I'm gonna....fuck I'm cumming baby...I'm cumming" Clarke moaned loudly as her she watched Lexa push deeper inside of her. Their eyes locked the entire time.

Lexa had so much she could say in that moment but she couldn't bring herself to pull away knowing how close she was to her end goal.

"yes....baby...fuck" Clarke moaned with each thrust of her hips. "so...fucking...good" she panted as her walls clamped down around Lexa's tongue. Her entire body tensing as she screamed out her release. 

Lexa could do nothing but moan as she gladly accepted all of Clarke's arousal, she loved how sweet she tasted. A taste she would never get tired of.

As she came down from her high, she pulled Lexa to her feet and brought her in for a messy, heated kiss. She moaned in her mouth at the taste of herself as she spun them around and pressed Lexa against the desk with force. As they desk moved back, she pulled back from the kiss briefly. She pushed everything from the desk before connecting their lips once more as she moved Lexa onto it. 

Once Lexa was on her back she hovered over her with the dirtiest grin Lexa had ever seen in her life. "spread your legs baby" she demanded softly. Doing as told, Lexa spread her legs wide as Clarke settled between them. Running her fingers through her wet folds. She teased at her entrance with one finger as she watched Lexa gasp. "how many do you think you could take beautiful?" Clarke whispered as she dipped a finger inside and moved it around. "one?" she questioned softly.

"more" Lexa pleaded.

"two?" Clarke asked as she slowly pushed two fingers deep inside of her. Scissoring her fingers before curling them up against her soft walls.

At this point, all Lexa could do was thrust her body into the blonde's touch.

"mmm, three, maybe?" Clarke purred. As Lexa nodded she pushed three fingers deep inside her walls and held them still. 

"Clarke please" Lexa begged and whined.

"please what baby, tell me what you need?" Clarke teased.

"you know what I need...fuck....you always do" Lexa sighed, trying to grind down on her fingers.

"you need me to move?" she asked as she raised her thumb and skimmed it over Lexa's swollen clit. Her fingers still unmoving.

"yes" Lexa breathed out.

Clarke leant over her and pressed her mouth to Lexa's ear. "do you think you could cum without me moving inside of you?" she husked. "do you think you could cum just by the sound of my voice?" she whispered lower as she sucked on the brunette's earlobe. She had a feeling that it was more than possible when she felt Lexa's walls flutter and clench around her fingers.

"I...dont know" Lexa moaned desperately.

"mmm, do you know how turned on I get when you take control of me?" Clarke moaned in her ear. "do you know how wet you make me when you talk dirty to me? do you know how my pussy throbs at the thought of you being inside of me?" she paused her words to lift her head and look deep into Lexa's eye that was now full of hunger before bringing their lips together in a slow kiss that she knew would leave Lexa wanting more. Pulling her lips away she moved back down to the brunette's ear and smirked when Lexa whined at the loss. "do you know how much my pussy is throbbing right now just from being inside of you? how much I ache to touch you? how much I love watching you cum?"

All Lexa could do was listen to the words and moan deeply. One hand she moved and gripped it around Clarke's wrist that was inside of her, almost begging her to move. The other she used to grip Clarke's arm that was resting next to her head. She tried grinding down on the three fingers that were buried so deep inside of her but it was no use. Clarke was not budging. As she tried to steady her breathing Clarke started talking to her once more in that low, husky, seductive voice that turned her on in only a way that Clarke could.

"do you know how much I love it when you claim me? when you take me? when you make me yours, over....and....over again?" she husked while punctuating every last one of the words. "do you know how much I love it when you own me? how you own every inch of my body? from my mouth....to my neck.....to my tits....to my arse.....to my dripping wet pussy that is aching for you right now?" she whispered as she licked and sucked her earlobe and her neck between every statement. Clarke could feel Lexa's walls start to clench around her fingers. She knew she wouldn't last much longer before she would be getting what she wanted most.

"Clarke fuck...please" Lexa moaned into Clarke's neck. "you're gonna make me cum...please...just...fuck"

"will you cum if I tell you how close I am to cumming with you right now? just from the feel of you around me, how good it feels to be so deep inside your tight...wet...pussy...fuck...baby...you...feel....so...good" Clarke moaned against her ear. "will you cum if I tell you that as much as I am your's, you are mine? every inch of this perfect body is mine, you belong to me, and every single day of the rest of our lives I'm going to claim every inch of you, over....and....over until you beg me to stop" She husked as she felt Lexa's body start to tense. "or will you cum just because I tell you to?"

"shit...Clarke...fuck" Lexa moaned as she dropped her head back.

"cum for me baby, cum around my fingers" she demanded softly against her ear before biting down. 

That was when it washed over her. Every single one of Clarke's words had led to this point, this moment. She couldn't hold back any longer as her high hit her like a train hitting a brick wall.

"Jesus Clarke...fuck....I'm....so....fuck" Lexa moaned and writhed. "please...shit...cum with me" she begged.

For Clarke the request was simple. She couldn't have stopped herself even if she had wanted to. Lexa wasn't touching her, but then she didn't need to be. Just seeing the way Lexa's body responded to her was enough.

As Lexa's high took over, her walls started to clench around Clarke's fingers. In that moment Clarke curled her fingers deep inside of her making her scream to the high heavens as a gush of wetness coated Clarke's fingers and her hand.

All Clarke could do was moan into Lexa's ear as Lexa canted her hips up into her palm harder and faster while riding out her high.

"Clar....Clarke" Lexa stuttered as her grip around the blonde's arm tightened.

"fuck...baby...fuck" Clarke moaned and pushed her core against the back of her hand seeking contact of some kind. Her body shuddering against Lexa's.

As they came down from their highs, Lexa was struggling to breathe. Clarke raised herself up and allowed her some space as she stroked some loose hair away from the brunette's face.

"fuck" Lexa breathed. "how the fuck did you do that? I didn't even know that was possible"

"neither did I until about five minutes ago" Clarke smirked.

"you smug arsehole"

"baby, I just made you squirt all over me just by talking to you" Clarke defended with a smug look.

"it was more than just talking" 

"mmm, maybe" Clarke shrugged before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. "are you ok?" she whispered softly.

"mmm" Lexa hummed, "I don't want you to pull out but I know we need to go and get ready" she sighed heavily.

"we can stay here for a while longer" the blonde smiled.

After laying in the same position for a while longer, Lexa started to get uncomfortable with being on the hard desk. "I need to move babe" she sighed softly.

"ok baby" Clarke smiled as she raised herself up to allow Lexa to move.

"we didn't lock the front door did we?"

"no, I was too eager to get you in here and fuck you," Clarke said with a smirk. "I did lock the office door though" she shrugged.

"so you mean the delivery perv could have been standing outside listening?"

"baby, he pissed his pants and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him" Clarke chuckled. "I have to say, that was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen"

"what are the others?" Lexa questioned curiously.

"I think you know"

"amnesia, maybe?"

"well then, allow me to refresh your memory" Clarke husked as she stepped between Lexa's legs.

"if we go again, we won't make tonight" Lexa sighed.

"then I'll refresh your memory later tonight" Clarke smirked, "maybe even remind you in between mingling with our guests" she husked against her ear.

"you wouldn't?" Lexa gasped.

"babe...."

"I know, I know, you so would" Lexa shook her head. 

"you know all of what I said was true right? I mean yeah, I said it to make you cum, but it was all true" Clarke explained.

"mmm, well then maybe, I can return the favour and show you the effect you have on me" Lexa husked as Clarke shivered against her.

"as if I could ever refuse such an offer of kindness" Clarke smirked.

After getting their stuff together, Clarke quickly locked the door of the gallery before joining Lexa upstairs so they could get ready for the evening ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Clarke's gallery opening.  
> Some quality family time as Anya and Lexa face off against each other.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other story, Just Out Of Reach.
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. If you enjoy kudos are appreciated :)

Later that night the gallery was full to the brim. Full of family, friends, potential buyers and potential new clients. Lexa really had worked her magic in promoting the event and no expense had been spared with making it one of the most lavish events they had ever seen. Lexa's reasoning had been you only live once and this was Clarke's first ever gallery opening and she deserved the best. Of course, Clarke didn't have a problem with how much money had been spent, she knew they could afford it. Her issue was being the centre of attention amongst almost complete strangers.

"you deserve this babe" Lexa whispered in her ear making her jump.

"seriously, all I did was paint some canvas' and put them on a wall" Clarke shrugged.

"they are more than just paintings on a wall Clarke. You worked hard for this and this is just the first of many events. Think of how many young, aspiring artists you will help by promoting their work. But to do that you need to make a name for yourself first" Lexa reasoned.

"I guess you're right" Clarke smiled warmly. Lexa always had a way of making her feel at ease.

"I usually am" Lexa smirked.

"and extremely cocky" Clarke countered.

"shall we go say hello to some of our friends and family?" Lexa asked as she held out her arm that the blonde eagerly took.

They were stopped numerous times on their way to see their family and friends. Most of whom were admirers of Clarke's work. 

"wow, Griff, is this one of Lexa in all her naked glory?" Raven questioned curiously.

"what? of course not" Clarke almost shouted in horror.

"well, I'm just saying there is a resemblance"

"well it isn't, it's just a naked woman's form. There is no way I would paint Lexa and have it on display, that's way to personal for me"

"aww, someone getting a little possessive over there" Bellamy teased.

"not at all, but what I get to see should be separate to what everyone else gets to see" she explained.

"well, to be fair, I think most of our friends have seen me naked in one way or another and usually in compromising positions" Lexa joked.

"that's different, they're our friends for one thing, and it was by accident. It's entirely different to paint you and have it on full display for the whole world to see" Clarke huffed.

"you're so hot when you get frustrated" Lexa whispered against her ear and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"let's not forget how flustered and frustrated you got earlier just by the sound of my voice" Clarke whispered back.

"that's not playing fair" Lexa huffed as she watched a smirk form on the blonde's lips.

"all is fair in love and war babe" Clarke countered.

"mmm," Lexa hummed. "we'll see how fair you think it is later when I show you just what you do to me" Lexa challenged. She smirked when Clarke swallowed harshly. "that's what I thought" Lexa finished wth a smirk of her own.

"will you two cut it out? you do remember that you have a room full of guests" Abby scolded. 

"sorry, Abby" Lexa mumbled as Clarke just glared at her mother.

"don't you look at me like that young lady" Abby scolded.

Clarke rolled her eyes as her father chuckled at them both.

"excuse me a minute" Lexa said politely.

Clarke stood talking with their family and friends while Lexa was in the back office. When she returned, she returned with the widest smile any of them had ever seen to date.

"um, babe, why are you so happy?" Clarke asked curiously.

"well, my love, you have one more painting to sell, which means that tonight was quite literally a sell out" Lexa beamed.

"are you fucking serious?" Clarke asked with wide eyes.

"language" Abby scolded with a chuckle.

"even I would have let that one slide" Indra cut in.

"thank you" Clarke smiled at her. "see mum, sometimes it can't be helped" she countered as she poked her tongue out and laughed.

"yes, I'm serious Clarke, you have one painting left. People are already asking when your next exhibition will be" Lexa explained.

"I can't believe it" Clarke smiled wide. "what painting is left?"

"the one of the skyline from the park" Lexa answered.

"then consider it sold, that one caught my eye as soon as we walked in" Indra interjected.

"where are you going to put it?" Gustus questioned.

"in the hallway"

"but there's no space" he countered.

"I will take one of the others down. I need to have at least one painting from my daughter-in-law's collection in the house" she answered honestly.

"you make a valid point" he agreed.

"well that's settled then, it's a complete sell out" Lexa beamed again.

"I think this calls for a celebration" Raven boomed.

"you're not wrong" Anya concurred.

A couple of hours later after all of their guests had left, the couple had opened up their kitchen and living area to their family and friends so that they could all eat some of the food that was left.

"damn, I can't believe you even have a chocolate fountain" Octavia mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate covered strawberry.

"I think they had ulterior motives" Murphy joked.

"well, you can't blame me for that one, that was all my amazing fiancee" Clarke chuckled.

"this was Lexa's idea?" Anya choked on her sausage roll.

"it was" Lexa beamed.

"well, I have to say, I'm actually impressed" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that, could you say that again?" Lexa smirked.

"shut up, I'm not saying it again" Anya shook her head.

"you both did an amazing job" Indra interjected.

"thank you" Clarke smiled as she took a seat on Lexa's lap on the sofa.

"so, Griff, what you doing with all the leftover food?" Raven questioned.

"take what you want," Clarke said seriously.

"for real? I could kiss you right now" Raven joked.

"I'm sure we've had this conversation already, I don't share" Lexa countered seriously as the rest of the gang burst into laughter.

"hows the baby making coming along?" Gustus interrupted.

"Woah, give us a chance we haven't even started yet" Clarke almost choked on air.

"I bet that hasn't stopped you both from practising every chance you get" Bellamy chimed in making them both choke on air.

"Bellamy, meet mine and Lexa's parents" Clarke chided with a glare.

"O, she's doing that thing with her eyes again," Bellamy said as he ran over to his sister.

"well, stop winding her up, I told you last time I'm not gonna step in" she shrugged while scoffing down a salmon sandwich.

"that's not very sisterly like, mine would defend me" Aden chuckled.

"not against Clarke, I wouldn't" Lexa cut in making his eyes go wide.

"don't worry baby bro, I got you covered" Anya chirped.

"I'm actually with Lexa on this one, Clarke definitely has that woods glare going on" Gustus laughed. "in fact, she does it better than you do" he pointed over to Aden.

"great so now you're turning on me" he huffed.

"like I said, I got your back," Anya said again.

"yeah, but you're slightly outnumbered" Lexa countered.

"don't sit over there and hide behind your missus, get over here and let's settle this like real wood's women" Anya challenged.

"babe?" Clarke questioned.

Lexa huffed and shook her head. "she wants me to fight her" she sighed.

"no fucking way" Clarke shook her head firmly.

"aww, you worried I might do some damage and she won't be able to perform in the bedroom" Anya pushed.

"seriously?" Clarke glared. "if she doesn't hurt you I just might," she said seriously.

"Clarke" Lexa laughed lightly. "come on, let's get this over with" she shook her head again.

"we got ourselves a fight" Gustus boomed in his best referee voice.

"hell yeah" Raven boomed straight after him.

"girls" Indra warned. "please be careful, especially you Lexa" 

"what? why me?" she asked in shock.

"because it's been a long time since you have fought anyone, and besides, your sister fights dirty," she said seriously.

"aww, don't worry, I take it easy on her" Anya quipped.

"don't you dare" Lexa challenged.

"babe," Clarke said quietly as she pulled her in. "you don't have to do this"

"I know, I want to, or do you not think I can win?" Lexa asked as she straightened her back and squared her jaw.

"it's been a while, I don't want you to get hurt" Clarke reasoned.

"you've never seen me fight" Lexa countered seriously.

"you're right, I haven't, but Anya still does and you haven't in a long time, I agree with your mum"

"what do I get if I win?"

"depends on what you want?" Clarke raised a brow.

"umm, how about I get to push you to your limits?"

"and if you lose?"

"that's easy, you have to look after me" Lexa chuckled.

"I hardly think that's fair, it's a win-win for you"

"exactly" Lexa smirked as she walked into the back garden.

"ok ladies, you know the rules, no pinching, no biting, no hair pulling and under no circumstances is there to be any tickling," Gustus explained the rules.

As the fight started, Clarke covered her eyes and peeked between her fingers. She wanted to watch, she really did but she didn't want to see Lexa get hurt either. As the fight got underway she glanced a look at Indra and Gustus who were smiling like Cheshire cats. She assumed it was because Lexa was finally fighting again after so long. As Lexa dodged one punch after another, she squealed with excitement when Lexa right hooked Anya, almost knocking her over.

"remember you are both at a wedding next week, I may be a Dr but I can't work miracles" Abby warned them.

"no worries Mrs G, we got them covered" Raven chimed as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"that the best you got?" Anya challenged after straightening herself up.

"if you want more come and get it" Lexa grinned.

Clarke's breath caught in her throat when Anya charged at Lexa. Lexa quickly sideswiped her before bringing her knee up hitting Anya in the stomach. With Anya doubled over trying to catch her breath, Lexa spun around looking for her next strike. Anya saw it coming and dodged out the way, her elbow connecting with the side of Lexa's face, cutting her open just above her eye.

"shit, Lex" Clarke shouted.

"she's fine" Gustus chuckled. "she's had far worse than that," he said seriously.

"that's not the point" Clarke huffed.

As Anya charged once more at Lexa, Lexa sidestepped and caught her in a head lock. Both falling to the ground, Lexa refused to let up on her hold. It was only when Anya tapped her arm that she let go.

"is it over?" Clarke questioned as she got ready to run to the brunette.

"yes" Gustus chuckled. "Anya, I think you need to practice more" he joked.

"I was taking it easy on her" she defended.

"fine, let's go again and this time, don't hold back" Lexa challenged.

"nope, not happening," Clarke said firmly. "you have a busted eye and we're getting married in a week and I am not walking down the aisle to Rhonda fucking Rousey," she said seriously.

"fine" Lexa huffed. "but when we're back from our honeymoon, be prepared to get your arse kicked" she warned her sister.

"you got yourself a deal" 

"you're fucking crazy, you know that" Clarke huffed out a chuckle as she took a better look at Lexa's eye.

"Clarke, it's fine" Lexa sighed.

"if you say so" Clarke huffed. 

"your mum is over there, I'll get her to have a look at it. And our deal still stands you know. I did win after all" Lexa smirked.

"you did, and I am a woman of my word" Clarke laughed before she gave her a victory kiss. "now go see my mum and make sure there is no brain damage" she chuckled.

"wow, Griff, that was hot" Raven boomed over her shoulder. "you sure Lexa wouldn't be up for an orgy?"

"even if she was, which she isn't, what makes you think I would be" Clarke raised a brow.

"it's rude if you don't share that hotness" Raven countered.

"it's for that reason that I'm not sharing," Clarke said seriously.

"you two are made for each other you know that? neither of you knows how to share your toys" 

"we are perfect for each other, now if you don't mind, I have a future wife that I need to go and take care of" Clarke smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"don't wanna know" Octavia cut in.

"I wasn't gonna tell you"

"thank god for that" Murphy chimed in.

"I second that" Bellamy added.

"well, how about you sit on that?" Clarke countered as she gave them all the finger and walked off.

After Abby had checked out both Lexa and Anya everyone headed out, leaving the couple on their own. Even with Lexa's bruised and cut eye, she was adamant that she was going to be collecting on her end of their deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the hen night.   
> Clarke has a surprise for Lexa.  
> The parents get drunk and end up getting kicked out of the club.  
> Smut, sorry not sorry ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> Please drop a comment letting me know your thoughts. If you enjoy kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other story Just Out Of Reach.
> 
> Apologies for the delay. Things are kind of manic right now But I will try and update as soon as I can :)

It was the night if the hen do. Two days before the wedding. It had been a busy week with it being the first week that they gallery had been open. Clarke had some new artists that she had been checking out and was excited to see some more of their work. Lexa had been busy with the business side of things, running the gallery and the shop. To add to their load they had both been with their parents and their friends for the last minute preparations for the wedding. Last minute dress fittings. Last minute approvals that were needed. Neither of them could believe how quickly time had gone by.

They had decided to get ready separately and to meet up later in the evening. Raven had decided that they would be going out for a meal, followed by drinks at a club and then onto a strip club. Clarke and Lexa had insisted on the meal and the drinks first knowing that their parents would not want to go to a strip club. 

They had both finished work early so they could get ready. Clarke went back to their old flat to get ready with Octavia while Lexa stayed at home to get ready with Raven. To say they were both missing getting ready with each other was an understatement. Not to mention the fact that Raven and Octavia were driving them both mad.

As they both pulled up separately outside of the restaurant Raven, Octavia and the rest of them went inside to get their table and to let the couple have a minute alone. It was either that or have them practically fucking on the table while everyone was trying to eat.

"hey," Lexa smiled.

"Hey yourself" Clarke smiled back.

"you here alone?"

"no, I'm waiting for my fiancee" Clarke smirked, going along with it.

"well, I hope they don't keep you waiting for too long, If they don't show, I'll be around"

"She won't if she knows what's good for for, I have a surprise lined up for her later" Clarke winked making Lexa swallow hard.

"seems like she going to get lucky tonight" 

"mmm," Clarke hummed. "and if she turns up and sees you standing here looking at me like that, I'm pretty sure she will kick your arse"

"looking at you like what?" Lexa questioned with a smirk.

"like you're fucking me with your eyes. Like you wanna take me down that alley and fuck me until I scream out your name" Clarke husked as she took a step closer.

"Maybe I do," Lexa said boldly and took a step closer to Clarke.

"Maybe you should" Clarke countered.

"what would your fiancee think if she arrived and you weren't here waiting for her?"

"I think she would be happy that I would be getting exactly what I want, she is very into pleasing me and putting my needs first" Clarke husked as they were mere inches apart.

"sounds like she's pretty amazing" Lexa smirked.

"she is" Clarke breathed out. "I would even go as far as to say that she is perfect"

"then maybe, you should show her what you think of her" 

"Maybe I will" Clarke breathed as she surged forward and connected their lips roughly.

The kiss turned heated as Clarke backed Lexa up against the wall down the side of the alley. "fuck" she panted. "you have no idea how fucking sexy you look" she moaned as she slipped her thigh between Lexa's legs making Lexa moan in her mouth. "now that's what I wanted to hear" Clarke smirked.

"keep doing that and you'll hear a lot more" Lexa challenged.

Clarke gripped Lexa's waist and moved her so she could grind down on her thigh harder. "just like this baby?" Clarke whispered against her ear and Lexa nodded. "how wet are you for me?" she husked.

"soaked, I'm so wet right now" Lexa moaned as she dropped her head into the crook of Clarke's neck.

"I wanna hear you cum so badly" Clarke all but moaned at the thought.

"YO, LOVEBIRDS, STOP DRY-HUMPING EACH OTHER AND GET YOUR ARSE'S IN HERE" Raven boomed at them.

"why is it always her?" Clarke groaned.

"Clarke" Lexa whined. 

"what is it, baby?" Clarke asked as she looked at her fiancee's dark eyes.

"I was so fucking close" 

"then keep going" Clarke encouraged as she moved her hips again.

"we need to get in there" Lexa pouted.

"fuck em, it's our hen night," Clarke said simply.

"I would rather fuck you" the brunette smirked then moaned as Clarke moved her thigh for a better angle.

"you look so good like this baby, cum for me" Clarke husked in her ear. "I'm so fucking wet just watching you, my pussy is throbbing right now" Clarke moaned in her ear. 

"Clarke...fuck" Lexa moaned as she ground down hard on the blonde's thigh. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck and gripped hold of her like her life depended on it and wondered how Clarke always knew what to say to get her to cum so quickly.

"fuck, like that baby, let me hear you" Clarke pleaded. She knew Lexa was just starting to fall over the edge so she gripped her waist tighter and helped her rock back and forth against her. 

"Clarke I'm gonna...I need...." Lexa panted and moaned.

"what do you need baby?"

Lexa didn't answer. She couldn't. Instead, she bit down on Clarke's neck and sucked. Not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make the blonde moan. Hearing Clarke whimper and moan was what sent her fully over the edge as she thrust down hard with Clarke helping her ride out her high. 

"fuck, you always cum so hard for me" Clarke breathed out.

"you always know what to say and do to make me cum so hard" Lexa chuckled lightly.

"I missed you today" Clarke smiled softly.

"you have no idea how much I missed you"

"Oh, I think I do" Clarke countered before connecting their lips softly. "do you think you can walk?"

"Don't be such a smart arse, I just need to not look like I've just cum and walk like my underwear isn't soaked" Lexa grumbled.

"you could always take them off" Clarke smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"YO ARSEHOLES, FOOD IS GONNA GET COLD" Anya shouted.

"come on baby, let's get this over with" Clarke chuckled and held out her hand for Lexa.

"Oh, did I hear you say something about a surprise?"

"don't know what you're talking about" Clarke smirked and winked.

"such a tease" Lexa whined.

"you have no Idea" Clarke laughed.

As they walked into the restaurant all of their family and friends were waiting for them.

"you two done fucking coz I'm starving?" Raven said seriously.

"we were not fucking" Clarke defended.

"Mmm, and I'm sure the CCTV footage would say different" Gustus joked. 

"so, what's everyone ordering?" Lexa asked as she tried to change the subject.

All of a sudden the entire table started talking at once with what food they were all ordering. It was going to be a long night.

"so, what strip club are you all going to?" Jake asked.

"wh-what...how did you..." Clarke stuttered.

"come on Clarke, you take after me, and I know what your friends are like. No way you aren't going to a strip club" he smirked.

"fine, just one that Raven knows in town"

"Oh, that's nice in there"

"really? and how would you know that?" Abby quirked a brow.

"oh...um...just some of the lads in work said it was" he stuttered causing the rest of the table to burst into laughter.

"busted" Clarke smirked at her father.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he huffed.

After they had finished their meals they all headed to the club for drinks. Neither of them could believe how much their parents were drinking. At one point Abby was dancing with Raven while Indra was dancing with Bellamy and Murphy. They were sure to take as many pictures as they could for the grandchildren to see and possibly to use for blackmail at a later date. They were even more shocked when their drunken parents decided that they would be joining them at the strip club. Clarke had scoffed and told them that under no circumstances would that be happening. She was outnumbered by everyone else who thought it would be hilarious to pay for a lapdance for Abby, which Lexa did nothing but burst into fits of laughter and wind Clarke up constantly about for almost an hour. She soon stopped laughing when Gustus said that he was going to pay for a lapdance for Indra as well, making Clarke nearly wet herself with laughter.

"sucks to be you babe" Clarke laughed hard at her fiancee's face while she watched Indra get a lapdance.

"my eyes" Lexa groaned. "I'm scarred for life"

"Jesus fuck, is she for real?" Raven boomed.

"is who, what the....mum" Clarke hollered as she watched Abby slide some bills in some blonde strippers thong.

"this is priceless. I need to record this shit, it would be worth a fortune some day" Raven laughed.

"I swear to god Rae, you record this shit and my foot and your arse will be having a very long and not so pleasant conversation" Clarke interjected.

"I wouldn't bother Griff, you would only lose your foot" Octavia chimed in.

"Hey, what the fuck O?" Raven said offended.

"babe, I'm just saying, you're no stranger to dancing the chocolate cha-cha" 

"what the fuck are you trying to say?" Raven almost shrieked.

"that you like to bite the pillow, you know, ride the Hershey highway" Octavia boomed as half the club turned and look at them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven said seriously while blushing so hard not even the dim lighting could save her.

"babe, it's no secret that you got your brown wings a very long time ago"

"this shit is on fucking point, now this needs to be recorded" Clarke laughed harder than she ever thought she could.

"do you have to be so blunt?" Bellamy groaned at his sister.

"Don't you start, it's not like you two never go fishing for brown trout" 

"Octavia" Murphy shouted.

"yes, dirty Sanchez" she answered seriously.

"who the fuck let her drink?" Raven asked exasperatedly.

"I believe that was you" Lexa laughed at she looked at Anya.

"what the fuck you all looking at me for? I didn't make her do anything, trust me, if I could make shit happen I would be making sure that that shit over there stopped ten minutes ago" Anya groaned as she covered her eyes.

"so no Swedish bike riding for you then?" Octavia interjects.

"Seriously, has someone spiked her drink?" Bellamy asked with his head in his hands.

"on that note, we're outta here" Clarke chuckled as she grabbed Lexa's hand.

"wait...where the fuck do you think you're going?" Raven boomed after them.

"to liquor in the front and poker in the rear" Clarke laughed as she nodded her head in Lexa's direction.

"are you fucking serious right now?" Raven shouted back at her.

"Yup, I'm gonna get me some love...greek style" she chuckled.

"RUDE" Raven groaned.

Clarke had never laughed so hard in her entire life as she left them all standing there with their jaws hanging while she dragged Lexa along with her.

"Clarke, where are we going?"

"for your surprise" Clarke smirked.

"please tell me you didn't buy me a private lap dance?" when Clarke didn't answer Lexa started to think the worst. "Clarke, I'm serious I don't want a private lapdance" Lexa grumbled as they stopped outside one of the private rooms.

"you don't huh?" Clarke smirked. Lexa knew that look all too well. "well, then maybe I should take this back" She husked in Lexa's ear as she pulled her top down just enough to show off her ample cleavage and what looked like some new lingerie.

"well, if you insist" Lexa smiled wide.

"there is one rule" Clarke stated simply.

"what's that?"

"no touching" Clarke smirked.

"are you serious? Clarke, you're going to be my wife in two days" Lexa exclaimed.

"those are the rules," Clarke said seriously as they walked into one of the private rooms.

"how did you even get this?" Lexa asked as she looked around.

"It's amazing what money can do" Clarke smirked.

"how long do we have the room for?"

"two hours, so do you wanna stand around asking questions or do you wanna get what we came here for?" Clarke quirked a brow as Lexa snapped her mouth shut. "good, now go and take a seat over there" 

As Lexa took a seat, Clarke made her way over to the speaker and connected her phone. 

As the music started playing and Clarke started swaying her hips seductively. Lexa gripped the chair and swallowed hard. She had no idea how she would make it through this without touching the blonde. As Clarke got closer she could see the sparkle in her eyes and knew that she had something up her sleeve.

"you ready baby?" Clarke husked as she stepped between Lexa's legs. Lexa could only nod in response, her mouth all of a sudden becoming extremely dry.

Moving her hips to the beat of the music, Clarke settled herself in front of Lexa as she teased at the buttons of her blouse. She had worn one of her suits on purpose knowing it was one of the things Lexa liked seeing her in the most. She actually had no idea how far Lexa would let her go as they were in a public setting, even if they were in a secure private room there was still plenty of people outside. Their family and friends included.

Swaying her hips and unbuttoning her blouse she saw Lexa's eyes go wide when she caught a glimpse of the baby blue lacy bra that she was wearing. Internally she was smirking at the effect it seemed to have on the brunette and she knew that if she liked the bra, she would most definitely like her underwear. Stripping off her blouse and throwing to the side, she knelt on the floor in front of Lexa's legs as she placed her hands on her knees. Spreading her legs, she pushed herself forward and upwards as she moved her chest over the brunette's core. It also gave Lexa a perfect view of her cleavage.

Straddling Lexa lap she started grinding down as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck, her head being eye level with her breasts.

"fuck" Lexa breathed out as Clarke jiggled her breasts in her face. 

Removing herself from her lap, Clarke walked behind Lexa. She pulled a silk tie from her pocket and tied Lexa's hands behind her making sure that she wouldn't be able to touch her. "is this too tight baby?" she husked in her ear.

Lexa shook her head. There wasn't much else she could say or do. She was so desperate to touch her fiancee and now she had made that impossible. Clarke really had thought of everything.

As Clarke swaggered in front of her she started undoing the zip to her skirt. Slipping it off she was left in her underwear, suspenders and heels. She internally high-fived herself when Lexa's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open.

"are they...are you wearing..." Lexa stuttered. Yup, Clarke was wearing crotchless knickers.

Clarke smirked and gave a sly nod of her head as she sat on the table in front of Lexa. She rolled her hips forward, allowing Lexa the perfect view of her wet folds as she began stroking her clit. She moaned loudly as she dipped her fingers inside of herself as she rolled her hips more.

"I'm so wet" she breathed out. The look on Lexa's face told her she was doing everything right. She moved from the table and swayed over to Lexa and sat on her lap. "you wanna taste?" she husked as she moved her fingers to Lexa's mouth. They both moaned the instant Lexa sucked Clarke's fingers into her mouth.

Moving from Lexa's lap, Clarke knelt in front of her once again. She started unbuttoning Lexa's jeans and waited for her to raise her hips so she could pull them off along with her soaked underwear, leaving the brunette completely exposed from the waist down. Spreading her legs wide, Clarke ran her tongue along Lexa's wet folds and lapped up everything that she had to offer. "you taste so good" she moaned out. She straddled her lap once more as she ground down into Lexa's core making them both moan at the contact as she rolled her hips back and forth.

Lexa was struggling against the ties, she was desperate to touch her, she was desperate for more than she was getting. Her eyes went wide when Clarke turned in her lap and bent over in front of her. Her hands propping herself up on the floor as she bounced her arse up and down in front of her. The view she had was mesmerising. Even though Clarke was still in her underwear, the crotchless knickers allowed her to see everything. The lacy bra was see through so she could see the blonde's stiff nipple poking through. 

When Clarke was done teasing, she walked over to her bag. Pulling something out she walked back over to the brunette and knelt before her. "lift up baby" she demanded softly as she slid the harness up her thighs. Once she had fastened it around Lexa's waist she took a moment to take in her features to make sure she was ok with what was about to happen. The look of hunger in Lexa's eyes told her everything she needed to know. 

Turning her back to Lexa, she hovered above the toys before running it through her folds. Sinking down onto it, she took it inside of her in one fluid motion. She leant forward and rested her hands on Lexa's knees as she started grinding down with slow, methodical movements making sure she gave Lexa the best possible view of the toy slipping in and out of her.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moaned deeply. The base of the toy hitting her clit. She was so turned on she felt like she was about to cum. Something told her that Clarke wasn't going to let that happen.

"do you like this baby?" Clarke moaned as she sat back to press her back against Lexa's front. 

"fuck...please" Lexa begged. It was now all too much for her. Clarke was grinding down, she was rocking her hips, she was rotating and circling her hips, then she was bouncing up and down and Lexa could see from the many mirrors around the room how Clarke's breasts bounced along with her. She could feel herself starting to hit her peak when Clarke stopped and lifted herself from the toy completely. Lexa whined loudly in frustration. 

"you like watching don't you baby?" Clarke smirked. Lexa knew she had something in mind so she just nodded her head furiously, hoping and praying it would end with Clarke making her cum.

How wrong could she be? Clarke walked back over to the bag, before walking back with one of their vibrators. She sat herself on the table in front of Lexa and spread her legs wide. "do you wanna watch me cum baby?" Clarke rasped out with a wicked smirk on her face. Lexa nodded furiously. She had literally lost the ability to speak at this point.

She watched as Clarke slid the vibrator deep inside herself as she slid it in and out slowly. The sounds that she was making were obscene and Lexa was pleased there was loud music playing so no one would be able to hear her fiancee. That sound was for her and her alone.

"this feel so fucking good baby, I'm so....oh fuck....so close" Clarke moaned as she leant back on her elbow and pumped the toy in and out faster and harder. "fuck....can you see how wet I am?" she moaned. 

Clarke was in full control and there was nothing Lexa could do about it. She struggled against the ties that bound her wrists to the chair. She moaned at the sight of Clarke fucking herself. She moaned at the sound of how wet Clarke was, even with the music it was hard not to hear the sounds of her wetness as she pumped in and out of herself furiously. 

"oh...fuck yes...baby I'm gonna cum" Clarke moaned out. Her eyes boring down on Lexa as she watched her watching her cum. The intensity coming from the brunette helping to send her over the edge as her body tensed and shuddered. Without taking a beat to fully come down she swayed her hips seductively over to Lexa and straddled one of her thighs. "can you feel that baby? can you feel what you do to me? how fucking wet I am?" she husked against her ear.

Lexa moved her thigh to try and feel more but Clarke merely smirked and shook her head. She had other ideas.

Straddling Lexa's lap Clarke rubbed herself against the toy as she ran it through her wet folds. "I'm so fucking ready to take you" she moaned. 

"Clarke please" Lexa begged.

"please what? what do you need?"

"I need to...fuck...I need to cum" Lexa whined. She had been close so many times, yet never quite got there and now she felt like she was going to explode.

Sinking down on the toy, they both moaned at the sensation. "I need you to keep your eyes on me, baby, you look away, I stop" Clarke instructed.

"ok," Lexa nodded. She leant forward to try and connect their lips but Clarke shook her head.

"nuh-uh" she smirked making Lexa whine again.

Clarke rolled her hips forward slowly as she watched Lexa force herself to keep her eyes on her and not close them. She picked up her pace and started thrusting down harder. With her arms either side of Lexa's head, she gripped onto the back of the chair to give herself more leverage. She was literally pulling out all the moves as she fucked herself over and over again, her hips grinding, rolling and thrusting to the beat of the music.

"my pussy is dripping baby" she teased and moaned as her breasts bounced in the brunette's face. She gripped one hand in Lexa's hair and moved her head down as she leant her body backwards. "I want you to watch me fucking you, I want you to watch as I ride you" she moaned and panted. 

"fuck" Lexa breathed out as it was getting too much to bare. "let me touch you" she pleaded.

Clarke shook her head, "not until you cum and I promise I won't cum until you do" she husked against her ear as she ground down harder.

Pulling Lexa's head back up, she almost chuckled as Lexa tried to fight against it to look back down between their bodies once more. "eyes up here baby" she whispered.

When Lexa complied she picked up her pace. She could tell Lexa was close to the edge. 

"Cum for me baby, cum inside me" she demanded softly. 

Lexa was starting to lose it, she couldn't keep still any longer as she started thrusting her hips up to meet Clarke's thrusts she felt her high start to kick in.

"that's it, baby...fuck...yes...let me....fucki...see you" Clarke stuttered between thrusts.

"I'm cumming....fuck....Clarke" Lexa moaned as her body tensed under the blonde's ministrations. Clarke was showing no signs of slowing down.

"fuck, you always look so good when you cum for me" she husked as Lexa came hard. Their eyes locked the entire time as Lexa panted and moaned out her release. "I'm gonna untie you and when I do you can fuck me and make me cum any way you want" she smirked. She could see the look of determination and want in Lexa's eyes. She knew what was about to happen next.

The second she untied the brunette Lexa wasted little time hanging around. She swept Clarke up with her legs wrapped around her waist making Clarke giggle at how eager she was. 

Stalking over to one of the nearby sofa's Lexa laid Clarke down and moved her onto her side. She moved one of Clarke's legs around her waist and straddled her other leg, putting her almost in the splits position. Lining up the head of the toy at her entrance, she held onto Clarke's leg that was around her waist to keep it in place. Her other hand she used to grip the blonde's shoulder. When she was ready she snapped her hips forward and thrust into Clarke with force making her moan loudly.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Clarke moaned. She had never tried this position before but she was loving how deep Lexa felt inside of her.

Lexa pulled back before snapping her hips forward repeatedly. She set a steady but rough pace. She knew Clarke wouldn't last long and honestly, neither would she.

"fuck baby....fuck that feels so good" Clarke moaned. "harder...fuck....I need you to fuck me harder Lex....please" she panted.

She moved Clarke's leg and flipped her over so she was on her front. Raising her arse in the air, Clarke pushed her face into the seat of the sofa. Lexa pushed herself up higher to get a better angle as she started thrusting in and out of the blonde making her moan loudly. 

"fuck...fuck....fuck...so fucking deep" Clarke moaned as Lexa rested her hands on her hips and pushed down hard. 

"is this what you want Clarke?" Lexa moaned as the sound of their skin slapping against each other got louder with every thrust.

"yes...oh....fuck....yes...right there" Clarke moaned into the sofa. It was muffled but she was sure Lexa heard. Or so she thought.

As much as Lexa was enjoying this position, she wasn't enjoying not being able to hear or see the blonde properly. She pulled out and spun Clarke over. "I want you to sit on the arm of the sofa" she commanded. Once Clarke was where she wanted her, she stepped between her legs and wrapped them around her waist. "lay back" she instructed. When Clarke had laid back, her back arching as her head rested on the seat of the sofa, Lexa slid back inside of her with force.

Clarke moved one hand up and gripped the other arm of the sofa to keep herself grounded as Lexa slammed into her over and over again. Every thrust harder, deeper and faster than the last. She could feel herself start to clamp around the toy that was slamming into her and she knew there was no way she would be able to hold off any longer. With Lexa's grip on her waist tightening, she knew it wouldn't be long before Lexa was falling over the edge and she hoped they would fall together.

"shit...Lex....fuck....Lex....Lexa" she moaned loudly. "I'm gonna cum baby...fuck"

The minute Lexa heard the words she knew she about to join her. She moved one of her hands from Clarke's waist and pulled her up so she was sitting up as she continued to thrust inside of her.

"Clarke...cum with me" she moaned as Clarke threw her arms around her neck and started meeting her thrusts. 

"fuck...right there...you always fuck me so good baby....make me cum...fuck" 

They both feel together. Clarke gripped onto to Lexa for dear life as her body shuddered hard. She crashed their lips together, it was messy and rushed due to the sheer force that Lexa was pounding into her but she didn't care, she just needed to feel Lexa's lips on her own.

"fuck, I can't feel my legs" Clarke chuckled as she came down from her high.

"Mine feel like jelly" Lexa chuckled with her. "are you ok?"

"so good" Clarke sighed happily. "you?" 

"I never knew you could dance like that" Lexa smiled wide. "and these" she gestured to the crotchless knickers, "you will most definitely be wearing again" she smirked.

"Mmm, anything you want baby" Clarke husked before kissing her softly.

Once they had cleaned themselves up and made themselves look presentable, they made their way back into the club and looked on with shock horror as they watched both their mothers up on stage attempting to pole dance while their fathers and their friends watched while booming out with laughter.

"seriously? we leave them alone and this is what happens" Clarke groaned. "shall we go and leave them here?"

"we can't, they're all staying at ours tonight, remember?"

"for fuck sake, well, you need to go and sort them out," Clarke said seriously.

"what? why me?" Lexa asked in shock.

"because my eyes hurt so much right now that my vision is starting to go all funny, can't see. see" Clarke laughed as she brushed her hands over Lexa's face and waved them into thin air.

"I have a better idea" Lexa smirked.

Clarke watched Lexa walk over to one of the doormen, she watched her say a few words before walking back over to her.

"what did you say?" she questioned curiously as the doorman walked over to their family and friends.

"I asked him to do something about that" she gestured to the stage, "I told him it was offending me and that women of their age should have more respect and that I was pretty sure I saw some of them doing drugs" Lexa smirked.

"seriously? Lexa we just fucked in a private room of a strip club after 'I' gave 'you' a lapdance" Clarke laughed.

"I know, but at least we did it behind closed doors, that, should be illegal," she said as she gestured to their mothers who were now being brought down from the stage.

"what a fucking night this is turning out to be" Clarke joked as their friends and family were being escorted out of the club.

"I'm more worried about when they wake up tomorrow," Lexa said dryly.

"well, maybe next time you shouldn't tell one of the doormen that one of the best Drs and one of the best barristers in town were on drugs while pole dancing" Clarke countered.

"it worked. How are your eyes by the way?" Lexa chuckled as they made their way out of the club.

"much better now, thank you" she smiled wide.

"You're welcome, let's get these reprobates home"

It was a struggle but they managed to get everyone home in one piece. After stuffing their faces with Kebab, Pizza and any other form of junk food they could find on their way home, they all collapsed into their beds. Tomorrow they would all be left hanging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before and the day before the wedding.  
> This is more of a filler chapter so apologies for it not being as long.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other story, Just Out Of Reach.
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. If you enjoy kudos are appreciated :)

It was the morning after the hen night. Clarke and Lexa were the first awake. It wasn't unsurprising considering they were the soberest out of anyone else. They both sneaked down to the kitchen to get what they needed before the crept back upstairs. They had locked Kujo in their bedroom given the fact that he would ruin their fun by his thumper feet stomping over the wooden floors. As they made their way along the bedrooms that were full of their half unconscious family and friends they both smiled and nodded to each other. 

"TIME TO WAKE UP" they hollered down the hallway as they smashed wooden spoons against the saucepans.

"are you fucking kidding me?" Anya shouted as she stormed out of the room with a murderous look on her face.

"what? it's time to get up" Lexa shrugged innocently.

"Couldn't you have woken me up with coffee and a smile like normal people do?"

Lexa gave a wide toothy grin smile as Clarke doubled over in fits of laughter. Her soon to be wife never ceased to amaze her.

"You're just too much" Anya groaned and walked back into the bedroom.

"Griff, what the fuck?" came Raven's voice.

"I'm not walking in there if you're both naked" Clarke hollered back.

"I don even remember getting back her last night, I don't think I was in any fit state to....oh wait....no I'm good, I have clothes on" Raven checked.

"Thank God for that" Lexa chuckled.

"not like I haven't seen your naked arse enough times" Raven countered.

"for someone who is extremely hungover you are exceptionally on the ball this morning"

"what can I say? I'm that good, not even alcohol can beat me"

"Pfft, you wish" Octavia mumbled.

"what is the meaning of all this noise?" Indra spoke from behind them, making them both jump.

"morning" Lexa smiled her wide toothy grin making Clarke laugh again.

"are you sure about that?" Abby asked next.

"what? that it's morning, yup 100% certain" Clarke laughed. "look see" Clarke held up her phone as she set her off alarm. "even the alarm agrees with me"

"you are far from funny" Abby scolded.

"my future wife begs to differ" Clarke countered as she watched Lexa double over in fits of laughter.

"Alright, whose idea was it to run up and down the hall making loads of noise?" Bellamy groaned as he walked out in his boxer shorts.

"Oh my god, my eyes, my eyes" Clarke shouted and covered her eyes and shook her head. "is it not enough that I had to wash my eyes out with bleach after seeing my mother AND future mother-in-law getting it on with a couple of strippers last night? seriously, I'm about to go eat"

"what are you trying to say?"

"put some fucking clothes on" she shouted with her hand still over her eyes.

"Oh, right, sorry, forgot where I was" he mumbled.

"well the fact that you're standing here with all of us is a pretty big give away" she countered.

"wait....what did you just say?" Abby asked in shock.

"for Bellamy to put some clothes on," Clarke said simply.

"I'm doing it" he shouted from the bedroom.

"no, not that, about the strippers?" she asked.

"Wow, this is just too good" Clarke joked. "you really don't remember?"

"no, what should I be remembering?"

"do you remember?" Lexa asked her mother.

"not a thing"

At that point, Jake and Gustus walked out of their rooms at the mention of strippers.

"Ok, well I think this needs to be talked about over breakfast, I'm pretty sure Raven and O got some good videos" Clarke answered with a smirk.

After explaining what had happened the previous night, Clarke, Lexa and everyone else sat there waiting for their mothers to react to what had happened.

"we did what?" Abby all but shouted.

"and you told them what?" Indra shouted at Lexa who just shrugged.

"Jake, we're going to have to move," Abby said seriously.

"what, why?"

"why? why? how can you ask me that after what I did last night?" 

"it was funny, no one is going to judge, I mean I thought it was hot" he chuckled.

"Oh fuck my life" Clarke groaned and rubbed her hands over her face.

"is this what we sound like?" Lexa asked her fiancee.

"yes, it is" Anya answered dryly.

"I don't recall asking you" Lexa quipped.

"Oh, baby sister, it's a good job you're getting married tomorrow or we would be having that rematch," Anya said seriously.

"I kicked your arse before and I'll do it again," Lexa said seriously. She was about to stand up when Clarke grabbed her arm.

"Um, I don't fucking think so. I am not walking down the aisle to Misha fucking Tate thank you very much. You stay right where you are. And you" Clarke glared at Anya.

"who me?" Anya smirked.

"yes you, stop winding her up, save that shit for another day" Clarke warned.

"yes, future sister-in-law" Anya nodded and smirked.

"how the fuck do you do that?" Raven asked.

"easy, like a BOSS," Clarke said in a deep voice and laughed.

"Ok, don't do that again, that was just creepy," Murphy said seriously.

"why? coz her balls have dropped and yours haven't?" Octavia cut in.

"why do you need to talk about my boyfriend's balls?" Bellamy quipped.

"Maybe coz he needs to grow some and stand up to your sorry arse once in a while" Octavia laughed.

"whipped" Raven coughed.

"and you're not?"

"Nope, not at all"

"bullshit" Lexa blurted out.

"Ok, seriously, who let her out of her box?" Raven waved her hands in the air.

"do I look like a Jack to you?" Lexa quipped.

"Maybe just a Danny" Octavia joked.

"O" Clarke shouted in disbelief.

"Haha, Jack and Danny. I just got that" Raven laughed.

"what? she asked for it" Octavia shrugged.

"So" Murphy chimed in trying to stop the bickering. "the wedding tomorrow," he said calmly.

"it is" Clarke and Lexa both smiled wide.

"you looking forward to it?" Bellamy asked.

"what kind of a dumb arse question is that?" Octavia glared at her brother.

"what? one of them could be getting cold feet" he shrugged.

"You'll be getting my foot up your arse if you come out with any more of that shit" Clarke glared at him.

"what? it happens" 

"not to us" Lexa countered.

"I was just saying" he shrugged.

"well don't" Raven interjected seriously. "I swear to god if you jinx this wedding I will kill you myself. I did not spend hours upon hours dress shopping for you to go and fuck it up"

"it was not hours" Clarke scoffed.

"the blisters on my feet say otherwise" 

"I see no proof"

"you want proof?"

"fuck no, keep them pigs trotters where they are" Anya cut in.

"pigs trotters? my feet are stunning" Raven defended.

"Babe, you're the only one that thinks so" Octavia answered.

"so anyway, you ready to spend a night apart from each other?" Murphy asked.

"NO," both Clarke and Lexa said in unison. 

"Ok, ok, I was just asking"

"what is it with you two and dumb arse questions?" Clarke shook her head. "are you trying to get yourself banned from the wedding, it's bad enough wth the showgirls arguing over there" she nodded in the direction of their mothers who were still trying to wrap their heads around the previous night's antics.

"not at all, just stating the obvious questions" he shrugged.

"Don't talk to me for the rest of the day" Clarke shook her head.

It was mid afternoon by the time everyone had left. Neither wanted to leave the other but they knew it would only be for one night and come tomorrow they would be Mrs and Mrs Griffin Woods and soon after on their way to Bora Bora for their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you have been waiting for this so here it is :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> I know this is a short chapter but I decided to do the wedding day separate to the reception and the wedding night, the next chapter will be longer ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> If you haven't already, please check out my other story Just Out Of Reach.
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. If you enjoy kudos are appreciated :)

It was the morning of the wedding. They had all arrived at TonDC Castle and were in their own rooms. Clarke was in her room with Abby, Raven and Octavia. Lexa was in her room with Indra and Anya while the men were in their own rooms.

Clarke was feeling nervous, but an excited nervous. She was looking forward to seeing Lexa. She hated spending the night away from her but she knew it would be worth it. It would be worth it the minute she saw Lexa walk down the isle. It would be worth it the second the minister announced them, wife and wife. 

Lexa, on the other hand, felt like she was having a mini breakdown. She wasn't nervous. She was excited but the fact that she had had no contact with Clarke for the last 24 hours, as per their families orders, was starting to get to her. She was sure that if she had been allowed to at least speak to her fiancee she would be ok but she wasn't. She felt like a prisoner. 

She decided she was going to try and get her phone back and hoped that Clarke at least had hers or would hear it go off. "I need a drink" she groaned.

"I'll go get you one" Indra offered before leaving the room.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," she said next. As she walked past Anya she swiped the phone from her back pocket and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"LEXA" Anya shouted at her. "I know you've got your phone, get back out here" she hollered through the door. She quickly sent a message to Clarke and waited while Anya continued to pound on the door.

"mum, where's my phone?" Clarke asked firmly.

"I told you, you're not having it, it's bad luck" Abby warned.

"mum, I just heard my phone and I want it back," Clarke said with a death glare.

Abby knew better than to mess with that death glare. She taught her daughter only too well. She sighed and held out her phone. She knew who it would be.

"It's from Lexa" Clarke announced. "I need to go and talk to her," she said firmly.

"NO, you are not," Raven said before jumping in front of the door. Quickly followed by Octavia and Abby.

"I swear to God if you don't move out of my way I will seriously start hurting people," she said with the same death glare.

"Clarke, it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding" Octavia tried to reason.

"I'm aware. I also said I was going to talk to her not see her" she said firmly.

"so call her then" Abby offered.

"nope," Clarke shook her head.

"would you seriously hurt one of us?" Raven asked with an offended tone.

"you bet I would now move"

"fine, let her go girls" Abbey sighed as they all moved out of the way.

"Thank you, I'll be back before you know it," Clarke said as she left the room.

Clarke made her way to Lexa's room. She was aware that she would have to get past Indra and Anya but it was a risk she was willing to take. She knocked on the door and waited.

"I might have known it would be you" Anya shook her head. "she's in the bathroom, I'll wait outside and try and stall our mother" Anya said as she moved aside to let Clarke in. "oh, and if you two see each other and jinx this fucking wedding there will be hell to pay" she added seriously.

"I won't" Clarke nodded. "and thank you"

"just make it quick and no peaking at the dress"

'she's wearing a dress' Clarke smiled to herself. She walked over to the bathroom and took a seat on the floor before knocking on the door. "Lex, it's me"

"Clarke?" Lexa spoke back.

"I'm here baby, are you ok?" she asked softly. She heard the lock click on the door. "don't come out, it's bad luck" she shook her head at everyone's superstitions.

"Clarke, I wanna see you" Lexa groaned through the door.

"I wanna see you too but we can't, our families would kill us" she chuckled.

"I guess you're right" Lexa grumbled.

"are you ok?" Clarke asked again.

"I am now. I just needed to at least hear your voice" the brunette sighed.

"so you're not having second thoughts?" Clarke asked nervously.

"WHAT? NO" Lexa shook her head to herself. 

Clarke heard the handle on the door turn and sprung into action. "baby, we can't" she almost shouted as she hung from the door handle so Lexa couldn't open it.

"CLARKE" Lexa shouted.

"no, I'm serious, I don't believe in all this superstition shit but I'm nit taking any chances," Clarke said seriously.

"fine" she heard being groaned back through the door.

"I missed you," Clarke said softly. 

Lexa sighed so heavily that Clarke heard it through the door. "I missed you so much, I can't wait to see you"

"I can't wait to see you either" Clarke smiled to herself. "just think, a couple more hours and you will officially be mine. This time tomorrow we will be on our way to Bora Bora"

Lexa smiled wide. She couldn't wait. She couldn't wait to marry Clarke, she couldn't wait for their honeymoon and she couldn't wait for......

"and tonight I get to make love to you for the first time as my wife," Clarke said with a wide smile. She didn't need to see Lexa's face to know that she would be smiling as well.

"you read my mind" Lexa chuckled.

"Mmm, we do that a lot" Clarke nodded to herself. "I should go, baby, your mum will be back soon"

"how did you get away?" Lexa asked curiously. She knew Abby, Raven and Octavia were on guard duty.

"I may or may not have threatened to hurt them if they didn't let me out and I may or may not have tried to kill them with my eyes" Clarke laughed.

"you did what?" Lexa asked, her eyes wide.

"you said you needed to talk to me so I came," the blonde said honestly.

"I'm glad you came" Lexa sighed. "I love you"

"I love you too baby. I'm going to go and when I leave Anya will come back and you better start getting that sexy arse of your's ready. If you haven't heard you're meant to be marrying someone pretty amazing today" Clarke laughed.

"Don't forget perfect" Lexa said seriously.

"only to you"

Clarke left Lexa and headed back to her room. She was happy she had gotten to speak to Lexa. Now she just couldn't wait to get ready and head down the aisle to make everything official.

Two hours later and they were both ready. Clarke was first to walk in, being given away by Jake. As she stood outside the doors she felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. As she heard their music playing she took a deep breath and looked at her father who looked back proudly and nodded.

"you ready?" he asked with a warm smile.

"always" she smiled back.

As they made their way down the aisle, Clarke's focus was on her mother and all her friends. She was too nervous to look at anyone else. She could hear whispers and murmurs about how stunning she looked. Her hair was perfect. The dress was gorgeous. The only thought she had was of Lexa. She couldn't wait to watch her soon to be wife walk down the aisle. 

It was now Lexa's turn to walk in. She looked at her father and smiled wide. She never thought that she would find herself here. Less than a year ago she was trying to get away from her parents. Trying to find herself. She had a boyfriend who she never even wanted to be with. Who knew that by walking into a sex shop looking for a job that she would find the one person she never knew she needed. The one person that could help her find out who she really was. She never thought she would get married. She never thought she would have children and she always thought her relationship with her mother would never be how it had been. Here she was less than a year later wth everything she never knew she wanted.

As she walked through the heavy doors she never paid any attention to those around her. She could feel her father smiling at her. She could feel everyone's eye on her. The only eyes she needed to see were the ones she focused on first. She was the first person she saw as soon as she walked inside. The bright blue eyes that she fell in love with. She noticed Clarke's eyes that were glazed over first then her wide smile. She took a moment to appreciate what she was wearing and how perfect she looked. It never ceased to amaze her how Clarke always managed to take her breath away. She trailed her eyes over Clarke's entire frame. The corset that showed off her perfect chest. The crystals that covered the corset making her sparkle. The silk that hung over her curves perfectly. She was sure she was about to marry a princess. 

Clarke was in awe. She was sure her heart had actually stopped beating. She watched Lexa walk through the doors with so much grace. Her thin strapped dress that flowed perfectly. The way the material moved across her toned frame. It was simple yet elegant. She could not believe how she had gotten so lucky to be marrying Lexa.

"you look.....perfect" Clarke breathed out with a wide smile as Lexa stood next to her.

"so do you" Lexa smiled just as wide.

As the minister ran through the formalities, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Both still couldn't believe that they were actually here. Everything about this day was perfect. They had decided that they would write their own vows. The ceremony flew by and before they knew it it was time for them to make their promises to each other. Clarke was first. She took a deep breath as she looked at Lexa who was smiling softly at her. 

"Lexa, You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. I see these vows not as promises but as a privilege. I get to laugh with you and cry with you, care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you, build with you and live with you, and for that, I am the luckiest woman in the world and I will be eternally grateful. I promise to spend every day of the rest of our lives showing you just how much I love you" 

Lexa had tears in her eyes. She had no idea how she was meant to say her own vows while crying so hard that she was struggling to breathe. She took one look into Clarke's baby blue's and saw everything she needed to help calm her. 

"Clarke, I take you to be my partner for life, I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly, I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. I pledge my love and I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always"

It was now Clarke's turn to cry as she listened to Lexa words, her promise to her. Lexa's eyes were still glazed over and she was sure she could see directly into her soul in that moment. They were both so caught up in each other that they hadn't realised the minister telling them that it was time to exchange their rings until they heard a cough. They both chuckled and looked behind them. Aden brought over Clarke's ring to Lexa while Bellamy brought over Lexa's ring to Clarke.

As they made their final declaration and exchanged rings they finally heard the words they had been waiting for. 

"you may now kiss the bride," the minister said with a wide smile.

They barely heard the cheers and whistles coming from behind them. In this moment it was just them. No one else existed. They both smiled wide and leant in at the same time. It was slow and soft. They had shared so many kisses but this was they're first as a married couple. This kiss was elevated far above any of the others they had shared. They felt like they were floating. It was promises of the future they were to enjoy together. It was everything that couldn't be said, it was unspoken words that were for them and no one else. Clarke put a hand on Lexa's waist and pulled her in closer. Just to feel her wife against her. She cupped Lexa's cheek softly with her other hand as Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist. It was soft and full of love. There was no desperation as they knew they had the rest of their lives together. They pulled back slightly as they looked into each other's eyes. Their faces only inches apart. 

"I love you, Lexa Griffin Woods" Clarke whispered against Lexa's lips.

"I love you, Clarke Griffin Woods" Lexa whispered with a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding reception and their first night as a married couple :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other story, Just Out Of Reach.
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts if you enjoy kudos are greatly appreciated :)

As they made their way outside to the marquee they were both hit in the face by bundles of confetti. Clarke would have sworn blind that there weren't that many people at the service so she assumed it was other friends and family that their parents had invited.

Making their way through the hoards of people all shouting their congratulations Clarke couldn't help but look over and smile to her wife who was smiling right back at her. "how are you doing Mrs Griffin Woods?" she beamed with pride.

"amazing, how are you doing Mrs Griffin Woods?" Lexa questioned back.

"I...dont actually think there are any words to describe how happy I am right now," Clarke answered honestly.

"Maybe your mouth will start working a little better later" Lexa whispered. Sending a shiver down Clarke's spine. 

"I'm sure it will" Clarke winked.

Making their way to their table, they could see their nearest and dearest all standing waiting for them to take a seat. Everything looked perfect. Their mothers had stuck to their request of a red and white theme. There were white table clothes decorated with red flowers, even the chairs had white covers with red bows on them. The marquee was decorated with what looked like a million lights, a mixture of red and white flowers and a large ice sculpture of a pair of doves in the middle. "the wedding planners have done an amazing job" Clarke whispered.

"more than amazing, I don't think it would have been any better if we had actually paid professionals to do it," Lexa said honestly.

"Remind me to get them an extra present from our honeymoon" Clarke chuckled.

"remember to get our mothe..."

"I meant when we're actually on our honeymoon and looking for gifts" Clarke laughed and nudged her new wife. "I never realised that marrying you would make you even more of a smart arse"

"Don't say it like that, you love my arse" Lexa pouted. 

"I love these even more" Clarke smiled before leaning in and kissing Lexa firmly on the lips.

"Alright, alright, you two have all night for that" Gustus boomed from next to Lexa.

"Hey, we're just married, I should be able to kiss my wife as much as I like" Lexa defended.

"there will be enough time for that later. Now let's eat, I'm starving" he countered.

"Fine, let's eat" Lexa grumbled. She wouldn't complain about her father wanting to eat. It wasn't that long ago that he had almost little to no appetite at all so it was a vast improvement.

"the food looks amazing" Clarke smiled wide at her mother and Indra.

"Thank you, honey. We decided to go with a mixture of both of your favourites" Abby explained.

"not quite, if you had we would have ended up with pizza and Chinese" Raven joked from the other end of the table. 

"you could always go home and eat," Clarke said back dryly.

"Nope, it's amazing. I love it" Raven chirped.

"that's what I thought" Clarke laughed.

After the food and the speeches, it was time for their first dance. Clarke had one more surprise up her sleeve for her new wife. She politely excused herself and made her way to their room. When she arrived back at the party and she saw the look on her wife's face she knew she had made the right decision. She had changed from her dress to an ivory, tightly fitted trouser suit. She kept her heels on so there wasn't much height difference between them. As she walked over to Lexa she could see her jaw hanging and her eyes wide. She mentally high-fived herself for sticking with her instincts. 

"Clarke" Lexa breathed out.

"Mmm, baby" Clarke smiled. She knew exactly what game she was playing and so far she was winning.

"w-why did you change?" Lexa questioned as they made their way to the dance floor.

"there was no way I was wearing that dress all day and most of the night. Have you any idea how heavy that thing is?" 

"I don't believe you" Lexa shook her head and smirked.

"and why is that exactly?" Clarke asked with a knowing smirk of her own.

"because you know how much I love you in a suit" Lexa answered simply.

"that is also true, but that dress was still heavy" Clarke answered honestly.

"Mmm, if you say so" Lexa shook her head.

As they finally reached the dance floor and their song came on, Lexa finally looked between them as Clarke wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "C-Clarke" she stuttered out and swallowed hard. 

"yes baby" Clarke purred against Lexa's ear.

"y-you're um....are you....is that just a bra you're wearing under your jacket?"

"mmm," Clarke hummed.

"Clarke, you need to go put a top on underneath" Lexa shook her head. She loved the sight of Clarke dressed like this. The suit jacket doing up with a single button that with her arms down covered everything but still allowed a generous view of her cleavage. Of course, now she had her arms around Lexa's neck it allowed Lexa a far better view of her cleavage and the sexy underwear she was wearing. It was a sight that nobody else should be allowed to see. 

"baby relax. No one else can see, only you" Clarke smirked at her new wife possessiveness.

"that's not the point Clarke" Lexa shook her head.

"can you just enjoy the view and enjoy our first dance? we only get to do this once" Clarke smirked.

"fine" Lexa sighed. "but I swear if I see anyone looking where they shouldn't and I'll make them go blind" she added seriously.

Clarke laughed hard before she brought Lexa in for a searing kiss as they moved around the dance floor fluidly together. They were so caught up in each other and the kiss that they hadn't realised that it was now a different song that was playing. Finally realising that the song had changed they both pulled back from the kiss. Both feeling more than a little breathless. "I Love you" Clarke whispered softly.

"I love you too" Lexa whispered back.

As they made their way from the dance floor they were both becoming aware of the wolf whistles coming from around them.

"Clarke, Lexa congratulations" came a voice. Turning they both sighed heavily. "I just wanted to apologise for the last time I saw you. I had had way too much to drink. I know that's no excuse but I'm sorry. Congratulations, you both look amazing" Ontari offered.

"Thank you" Clarke answered politely.

"I'll let you be on your way, I just wanted to apologise"

"Thank you" Lexa answered this time.

"wow, Clarkey, did you steal that outfit from Beyonce by any chance?" Octavia asked from behind them.

"I might have" Clarke smirked.

"well, it looks good," Raven said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"do you mind not eyeing up my wife like that" Lexa said dryly.

"Oh, wow, 'wife', it sounds good on you Clarkey" Raven joked. "and don't worry Lexie, I'm not gonna try and steal her from you"

"Hey, I'm standing right here" Clarke shook her head. "on that note, I'm feeling a little....."

"horny?" Bellamy interjected.

"that as well" Clarke smirked.

"well, then I guess we better get you off to bed" Lexa smirked. "we have a long day tomorrow"

"Yeah, flying to Bora Bora will really take it out of you" Murphy quipped.

"fuck up" Clarke countered.

"just saying" he shrugged.

"on a serious note" Anya interjected. "today was amazing,"

"it was" Clarke answered. Her eyes never leaving Lexa's.

"Ok, enough, go get a room"

"we have one" Lexa shot back.

"then go fucking use it"

"Oh trust me, we plan on it" Clarke smirked.

Walking to their room for the night, Clarke felt like she was gong to die. She was desperate to get Lexa out of her dress and make love to her wife but she was more than aware that their family and friends were milling around so she tried to contain herself as best she could. The minute they walked into their room, all bets were off. As soon as the door closed she pinned Lexa's back against it. 

With her back pressed against the door, her arms pinned above her head all Lexa could do was take a deep breath with what she knew was about to happen next. "you amazingy baby" Clarke whispered softly. She was trying desperately not to rip Lexa's dress of her. She wanted her wife to know how amazing she looked. How amazing the day was for her. How good it felt to be Mrs Griffin Woods.

"you looked amazing as well, in both your outfits" Lexa smirked as she glanced down between them. A perfect view of her wife's cleavage.

Clarke kissed along Lexa's neck and along her jaw as she traced her fingers down the brunette's arms. "everything about today was perfect, you...are perfect" she whispered softly as she kissed her way down Lexa chest. As desperate as she was for her new wife, nothing about this nice was going to be rough or heated. She planned on worshiping every inch of her new wife's body. Tonight she was going to take her time. 

"Clarke" Lexa breathed out.

"yes baby"

"take me to bed" 

Clarke did just that. She connected their lips softly as she walked them over to the bed. "turn around baby" she whispered against Lexa's lips. When Lexa turned she ran her fingers over her shoulders and down the expanse of her back before she slid down the straps of her dress. Once the dress was on the floor she left a trail of blazing kisses along her neck, her shoulder and down the expanse of her back as she dropped to her knees. Slowly, she turned Lexa towards her before kissing along her toned stomach, moving her way up to her pert breasts. All Lexa could do was drop her head back as she inhaled deeply. Her fingers finding blonde locks to grip onto as Clarke sucked a stiff nipple into her mouth. One hand resting at the bottom of Lexa's back holding her close, the other softly kneading her other breast.

"Clarke" Lexa breathed out.

Clarke looked up into pleading eyes that told her everything she needed to know. She finally stood and came face to face with her wife and connected their lips softly. Her tongue running over Lexa's bottom lip. Lexa immediately allowed access as they explored each other like it was their first time. Lexa gripped onto Clarke's shoulders trying to keep her as close as possible. Without breaking the kiss, Clarke ran her hands over the back of Lexa's naked thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around her waist which she did immediately. Walking them down to the end of the bed, she sat Lexa down on the edge. 

Lexa removed her death grip from Clarke's shoulders to unbutton her suit jacket as she pulled away from the kiss. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked down and for the first time, got a proper look at the bra that Clarke was wearing. It was white see-through lace, it didn't leave much to the imagination as she appreciated her wife's voluptuous breasts, also noticing her stiff nipples peeking through. She was about to run her fingers over the material when Clarke took her hand and knelt in front of her, looking up at her with soft eyes.

Clarke ran her hands over Lexa's thighs softly as she spread her legs. She leant forward and started kissing her way along the soft skin of her thighs taking her time, trying to savour everything that was Lexa. When she finally reached her destination she moved Lexa's legs over her shoulders before running her tongue over Lexa's sensitive clit. Lexa moaned instantly and threw her head back as her hands gripped Clarke's hair. The pace was slow and excruciating but Clarke wanted to take her time without teasing too much. She circled her tongue around her clit before sucking it gently into her mouth. She could already see how worked up Lexa was by the way she was rocking her core against her. 

"Clarke" Lexa panted out. "I need more" she pleaded.

Clarke dropped down and ran her tongue through her soaking wet folds, teasing at her entrance before she sucked her swollen clit into her mouth more roughly. The action was enough to send Lexa flying over the edge as her body tensed, her thighs tightening as her body began to shudder. "Clarke...oh...my....god" Lexa writhed and moaned as Clarke gladly accepted all of her arousal. 

"you taste so good baby" Clarke rasped, before circling her tongue a few more times over Lexa's swollen bud. She stopped when she felt Lexa pull her head back. 

Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke up to her feet before pulling her down on top of her. As Clarke rested her hands either side of her head Lexa moved her hands down to the blonde's trousers and started unbuttoning them. She dipped her fingers inside of her underwear and moaned the second her fingers ran through Clarke's slick wet heat. "you're so wet" Lexa husked as Clarke's face hovered above her own.

"I'm always wet for you" Clarke smiled down at her wife before connecting their lips. As much as she loved the effect that her suit had on Lexa she had had enough of being clothed. Without breaking the kiss she moved her hands down and slid her trousers down before shaking them off to the floor. She manoeuvred herself between Lexa's legs and moaned when Lexa slid her fingers back inside of her underwear. "I love the way you touch me" she breathed against her lips. "I love the way you make me feel" she smiled softly before sliding her tongue along Lexa's bottom lip. 

"please, Clarke" Lexa pleaded. Of course, Clarke knew what she wanted. She pulled back from Lexa and slid her hand behind her to unclasp her bra before letting it slip down onto the floor. Next, she seductively slid herself out of her underwear, letting them join the rest of her clothes on the floor. She gripped Lexa's thighs and moved her further up the bed before settling herself between her legs once more, hovering over Lexa. "is that better baby?" she smiled.

Lexa breathed out a contented sigh and nodded as they were finally skin against skin. It was a feeling that she had come to crave. She loved to feel Clarke's bare skin against her own just as much as she loved seeing her naked. Lexa ran her fingers back down the expanse of Clarke's body and smiled when she shivered against her touch. As her fingers moved south she gasped when her fingers ran through Clarkes's wet folds. She didn't want to waste time teasing, she wanted to feel Clarke in every way she could. She had hated being away from her even if was only for one night. It was her idea of hell. She teased at her entrance with two fingers before sliding inside slowly. "you feel so good" Lexa breathed out as she moved her fingers in and out, curling them up with every push.

Clarke threw her head back, baring her neck to Lexa who immediately took advantage and started sucking down on her pulse point. She moved one arm to rest on her elbow. The other she moved to intertwine her fingers with Lexa's free hand. She knew she wouldn't last long and she needed to feel as close to her wife as she could as Lexa scissored her fingers deep inside of her. "baby" she panted out. "I love you" she whispered as she dropped her head. Blue met green. 

"I love you" Lexa breathed out. She could feel Clarke's walls start to flutter around her fingers and knew it would be a matter of seconds not minutes before she would feel Clarke start to clamp down around her fingers.

Clarke started moving faster, she needed more. She ground down on Lexa's fingers and cried out her wife's name as Lexa curled her fingers into that soft spot that always had her on the edge. "oh my god.....Lexa" she moaned as her high hit her. Her entire body tensing up. She tightened her grip around Lexa fingers and she rode out her high as her walls clamped down around the fingers that were buried deep inside of her. 

All Lexa could do was lay back and enjoy the sight of Clarke coming undone above her. She lived for this. To see Clarke like this, to relish in everything that was her wife. As Clarke shuddered against her she smiled softly as she watched her ride out her high before Clarke dropped her weight and slumped down on top of her. 

"that was amazing, baby" Clarke mumbled as she buried her face into the crook of Lexa's neck.

"You're amazing" Lexa smiled into blonde locks.

"you make me feel amazing" Clarke countered as she raised her head and tried to get her vision back in focus.

They stayed that way for a while, Clarke laying on top of Lexa as they just stared into each other's eyes. Allowing themselves to get swallowed up in the moment.

"we should check out what each of our rings says" Lexa smiled as she broke the silence.

Clarke moved off the side to allow Lexa to move before snuggling herself closer to her. "we should" she nodded.

"on the count of three?" Lexa raised a brow.

"on three" Clarke agreed.

They both took their rings off at the same time as they tried to focus on the inscriptions inside. Clarke was the first to read hers and immediately smiled and held back a chuckle. 

"what does your's say baby?" she quirked a brow to gauge Lexa's reaction.

"the same as your one" Lexa chuckled. 

'I am your's, you are mine'

"I can't believe that we had the exact same thing" Lexa shook her head.

"well, we do tell each other that all the time" Clarke smiled. "it makes sense"

"mmm," Lexa hummed. It was true, they belonged to each other and the inscriptions proved how in sync with each other they really were. They put their rings back on and laid snuggled up against each other for a while.

It was Clarke that started the next round and things soon became heated once more. They knew they would both be tired the next day as neither of them wanted to stop. They both had the same idea. To make love until the sun came up and to make up for the night that they had spent apart before flying off on their honeymoon. That's exactly what they did. Neither got any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newlyweds share a final breakfast with their family before they head out on their honeymoon.  
> Clarke and Lexa join the mile high club.  
> Smut, sorry not sorry ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other story Just Out Of Reach.
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts if you enjoy kudos are appreciated :)

"finally" Raven huffed as the pair emerged for breakfast.

"seriously? it's our first morning as a married couple, we have no work and you're still whining like a bitch" Clarke quipped.

"Yeah, well, you're lucky we have a nice boss who let us have a few days off work"

"Mmm, your boss' are pretty amazing" Clarke countered dryly while letting out a yawn.

"I see someone never got much sleep" Bellamy smirked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Lexa answered instead.

"the fact that you both look like death" Murphy chimed in.

"well that's what having hot sex all night will do to you," Clarke said as she yawned again.

"that's also what a honeymoon is for" Lexa interjected with a smirk.

"we had better not be discussing your sex life" Abby scolded from behind them.

"what! no, of course not" Clarke shook her head innocently making the gang roll over in a fit of laughter. "we both fell asleep as soon as we got into bed" she added dryly.

"and if you think that any of us would believe that then you're more out of touch with reality than I thought"

"I think you a very 'in' touch" Lexa whispered against Clarke's ear making her let out a chuckle.

"you know, I thought when people got married their sex lives kind of....stopped" Octavia questioned.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Abby answered.

"mum, no, this conversation is not happening and not when we are about to eat breakfast" Clarke shook her head disapprovingly.

"what, I'm just answering O"

"please don't" Octavia groaned and held her head in her hands. "I'm with Clarkey on this one"

"fine. But don't ask questions you don't want the answers to" Abby answered with a smirk.

"what was the question?" Jake asked from behind them.

"does it run on your family?" Anya joined in.

"does what run in the family?" Clarke quirked a brow.

"sneaking up from behind people like silent ninjas"

"I don't know about the rest of your family but you definitely like coming from behind" Lexa whispered and smirked against Clarke's ear causing the blonde to shake her head and huff out a laugh.

"you had better not be talking dirty over there," Raven said seriously.

"and what If am?" Lexa questioned.

"Um...nothing" Raven shook her head. "not a thing"

"that's what I thought" Lexa smirked.

"so, three weeks in Bora Bora, any plans?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah, lots of sex" Raven answered instead.

"Hey, Rae, meet my parents and my in-laws" Clarke gestured around the table making everyone laugh.

"Clarke, you are now a married woman, I think we would be blind not to know that you have sex," Abby said seriously.

"Pfft, you should have seen them last week" Anya scoffed. "Clarke looked like she had been attacked by a werewolf and was walki.....ow what the fuck" she yelled as Lexa kicked her under the table.

"walking like John Wayne" Raven finished for her. 

"ow...who just kicked me under the table?"

"Sorry dad, I was aiming for Raven, wait...."

"ow...what the fuck" Raven yelped.

"Ha, knew it was one of you two" Clarke smirked.

"nice, did you have to kick me in your process of elimination?" Jake groaned as he rubbed his leg.

"what? I said I was sorry" Clarke shrugged.

"why are you two assaulting people? anyone would think you had something to hide" Indra smirked.

"Nope, nada, not a thing" Clarke shook her head furiously.

"Clarke and I had some not so vanilla sex last week" Lexa shrugged like it was nothing. 

Clarke dropped her fork down on the table as her mouth dropped open. "babe, seriously?" Clarke gawped.

"what it's true" Lexa shrugged causing everyone except Clarke to double over in fits of laughter.

"is it too late to get an annulment?" Clarke said as she dropped her head into her hands.

"afraid so, you're stuck with me" Lexa smirked.

Clarke should have known Lexa would say something. She had been in a funny mood all morning, not to mention the comments she had been making at every opportunity.

"you ok there Clarkey? you're looking a Lil peaky" Octavia joked. Clarke nodded and ran her hands through her hair.

"you sure? I happen to know a good Dr" Lexa added with a smirk.

Clarke leant over so she could lean into Lexa's ear. "you are in so much fucking trouble" she husked quietly.

"I'm counting on it," Lexa said back with a smirk. She knew she was playing with fire and if she were being honest, she knew she would never win against Clarke. It didn't mean that she wasn't going to try. She couldn't help but gulp a little when Clarke glared at her with a dangerous look in her eye.

"I've never seen that look on Clarkey boo before, what does that look mean?" Raven shot out.

"I'm guessing by the look on Lexa's face she doesn't know either" Anya laughed.

"I wouldn't wanna be Lexa when they leave this place" Murphy chimed in.

"nuh-uh, me either. It was nice knowing you Lexa" Bellamy joked.

"I'm going to make sure we have everything," Clarke said simply as she stood from the table. "babe you coming?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"um...I'm gonna stay here for a bit" Lexa nodded.

Clarke leant down and brought Lexa in for a chaste kiss before leaning in against her ear. "don't think that just because you stay down here that I will forget about that little stunt of yours. I'll see you soon baby" she rasped in a dangerously low tone. Lexa swallowed hard and nodded. Payback was going to be a bitch.

After breakfast, the newlyweds said their farewells and made their way to the airport. After spending the next three hours waiting for their flight they were finally on the plane and headed to Bora Bora.

"you ok babe? you don't look so good?" Clarke asked Lexa who looked a little peaky.

"I'm fine, just not a fan of flying" Lexa shook her head.

"I never you was scared of flying" Clarke chuckled.

"I never said I was scared of flying, I just said I'm not a fan of it" Lexa glared.

"baby, do you honestly think that would work on me" Clarke laughed.

"Shut up, it's not funny" Lexa groaned. As they hit some turbulence she gripped hold of Clarke's hand and held on for dear life. Once the turbulence had subsided she started to relax a little more as the pilot turned off their seatbelt lights. "that's good right?"

"what is?" Clarke questioned.

"the seatbelt lights going off, that's a good sign and it means we can move around?"

"yes, baby" Clarke smiled. She had no idea how scared Lexa was of flying. Not that it would have changed anything they would still have to fly unless they changed their destination of course. She put her hands on Lexa's knee and started stroking up and down her thigh. She had meant for it to be soothing. It was having a completely different effect on Lexa. 

"Clarke" Lexa whispered as she took her hand and moved it higher.

"mmm," Clarke hummed and turned to look at Lexa. She hadn't realised where Lexa had moved her hand to until now. "oh" she smirked when she noticed Lexa's dark eyes. She moved her hand up higher and watched as Lexa sucked in a deep breath. She glanced around them and soon realised that there were far too many people around. "I'm going to use the bathroom" she rasped against Lexa's ear. Lexa nodded and watched as Clarke left her seat. She waited for a couple of minutes before following her. 

"what took you so long?" Clarke questioned as she opened the bathroom door.

"I didn't want to make it obvious" Lexa smirked.

"well in that case.." Clarke started as she pulled Lexa inside and slammed her against the door. "you're gonna have to be really quiet" she smirked before she kissed her hard and palmed Lexa's breasts roughly. "we're gonna have to be quick baby" she husked out. Removing her hands from Lexa's breasts she moved them down and swiftly undone the button on her jeans as Lexa followed suit in undoing hers. 

"Clarke" Lexa whined as the zip on Clarke's jeans got stuck. 

Clarke chuckled and moved her zip down. "happy?" she smirked. Lexa nodded and pulled her in for a messy kiss. Clarke slid her hand inside Lexa's underwear and ran her fingers through wet folds before she circled her clit roughly. "fuck baby, you're so wet" she whispered against Lexa's lips. 

"so are you" Lexa smirked as she teased at Clarke's entrance.

"I thought I said we need to be quick" Clarke husked as she used her free hand to grip Lexa's wrist. "inside, now" she commanded as she pushed Lexa's hand down further. "fuck...just like that" she moaned when Lexa entered her with two fingers. She quickly followed Lexa's ministrations and plunged two fingers deep inside of her wife.

"shit Clarke" Lexa moaned. Clarke wasted little time in picking up her pace as she thrust inside her harder and faster.

"fuck, you always take my fingers so well" Clarke husked against her ear as she ground down harder on Lexa's fingers. "harder....fuck me harder baby" she whined. 

Lexa did. She moved her fingers in and out with force as Clarke rocked down on her fingers. "shit Clarke, you feel so tight" Lexa purred. Clarke gripped her free arm around her neck and held on like her life depended on it.

"I need more baby" Clarke whined as she dropped her head on Lexa's shoulder. "I need to feel more of you"

Lexa obliged by adding another finger. She was surprised by the request as Clarke already felt tight around her fingers but who was she to say no her her wife. "Clarke...I'm gonna cum" Lexa moaned as Clarke thrust inside deeper. Her fingers curling and scissoring in just the right place. 

"Cum for me baby, I wanna feel you cum around my fingers" Clarke moaned. She felt Lexa's walls start to clamp around her fingers at the exact same time that Lexa slammed into her. "fuck...I need you to kiss me" she pleaded. She knew she wasn't going to be able to be quiet for much longer.

Lexa kissed her, hard. She kissed her with everything she had as she started to shudder and moan against her wife.

"fuck....I'm cumming baby...oh fuck" Clarke moaned as she thrust harder onto Lexa's fingers and smashed their lips together roughly once again. 

As Lexa came down from her high she could tell that Clarke was still cumming around her fingers. She spun them around and slammed Clarke's back against the wall and used her hips to gain extra leverage as she thrust harder and deeper.

"Jesus fuck Lex" Clarke moaned out. Her walls clamped down tighter on Lexa's fingers as she finished riding out her high. She thought she was done until Lexa picked up her pace. "fuck...you're gonna make me cum again" she whined as she ground down harder. She was pretty sure that by now the entire plane knew what they were up, with every thrust, her back slammed harder against the wall. She had managed to contain the moans that threatened to leave her mouth by biting down on Lexa's shoulder but there was nothing she could do about her body being repeatedly slammed against the wall behind her. "fuck..yes..oh fuck yes...right there" she moaned against Lexa's shoulder as her she started to come down from her second high.

"fuck that was hot" Lexa husked against her ear.

"mmm," Clarke hummed. It was the only word she could manage as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"you ok?" Lexa asked softly and stroked some loose hair away from Clarke's face.

"mmm," Clarke hummed again with a wide smile. "we should get back out there, there is probably a cue for the bathroom" she chuckled. 

There was a cue, of course, there was. They had many looks thrown their way as they made their way back to their seats. Neither cared. As they walked out of the airport they both smiled wide. The sun was beating own on their faces and they were now officially about to start their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes they are all my own.


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of their honeymoon.  
> Smut, sorry not sorry ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this taking so long things are slowly getting back to normal :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for being so patient while waiting for the update :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other story Just Out Of Reach.
> 
> Please drop a comment letting me know your thoughts if you enjoy kudos are appreciated :)

"Babe, did you bring some of the toys?" Lexa asked as she made a start on the unpacking.

"of course I did" Clarke answered seriously. It really was the most obvious thing in the world.

"what if we had gotten stopped at the airport?"

"nothing. Transporting sex toys is hardly a crime, a 7-inch strap-on amongst other things is not going to get us arrested" Clarke replied seriously.

"not the point" 

"then what is? baby, they are sex toys they are not laced with coke" Clarke chuckled.

"I guess" Lexa sighed. 

"I'm hungry," Clarke said as she rubbed her stomach. "fancy some room service?"

"I fancy something, but it has nothing to do with room service" Lexa answered as she pulled out one of the strap-ons from the suitcase and held it up with a smirk.

"Mmm, I like your thinking but I need food," Clarke said seriously.

"food first then...."

"food first" Clarke nodded. "then I am all yours."

"I thought already were all mine" Lexa smirked.

"I am, but you know I don't function unless I have all three of my daily requirements"

"I know, I know, food, sex and sleep" Lexa chuckled.

"Exactly, and considering we had sex and sleep on the plane I'm missing one crucial ingredient to make my day perfect" Clarke smirked. "and once I've had food I'm ready to start that cycle all over again"

"well, why are you just standing there? order the food already" Lexa said seriously.

"I'm on it" Clarke laughed at Lexa's impatience.

After ordering room service, Clarke decided that she would order pretty much at least one of everything on the menu as they say on their balcony eating and enjoying the view. Lexa especially loved the view that she had but she wasn't looking in front of her, she was looking to her left as she trailed her eyes over her wife's curves as she sat there in her skimpy bikini top and tight shirts.

"Baby, you're staring" Clarke laughed.

"does this face look like it cares?" Lexa answered dryly. "you're my wife and I can stare as much as I like."

"you can, but it is really off putting while I'm trying to stuff my face" Clarke laughed. 

"fine" Lexa huffed and looked away.

Clarke put her fork down and moved across to straddle Lexa's lap. "don't be like that" Clarke smirked. "I love the way you look at me" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. 

"Clarke" Lexa warned as Clarke started trailing kisses along her jaw.

"mmm," Clarke hummed.

"Don't start something you're not going to finish"

"who said I'm not going to finish?" Clarke quirked a brow.

"you haven't finished your food" Lexa motioned to the table full of food.

"but I have eaten enough to keep me going for at least another few hours" 

"well, why didn't you say so?"

"you didn't ask" Clarke chuckled. 

"I didn't think I needed to" Lexa smirked.

"you don't" Clarke smiled. "I'm all yours"

Lexa crashed their lips together roughly as she gripped her hands around Clarke's arse. She picked her up and carried her into their villa and placed her down on the bed. "I need you Clarke" she breathed out against her lips.

"Tell me what you need baby," Clarke asked softly.

Lexa took Clarke's hand in her own and guided it down the front of her shorts. "I need you here" she husked.

Clarke didn't need any further encouragement. She immediately pushed her hand inside Lexa's underwear and ran her fingers through wet folds. "fuck" she moaned when she felt how wet her wife was. She flipped them over and pulled Lexa's shorts and underwear off in one fluid motion. The second she looked down she could see all of Lexa's arousal and how wet she was. She didn't hesitate, she dropped herself down on the bed and dived into Lexa's soaked heat. Lapping up everything she had to offer. "you taste so fucking good" she moaned against her core.

Lexa moved her hand to the back of Clarke's head, she gripped her hair and pushed her further into her core. She had no idea what had come over her, she just needed Clarke, she needed her wife to take her as fast and as hard as she could. "inside" she pleaded. "I need you inside"

Obliging Clarke pushed her tongue inside as far as she could, she brought her hand around and started rubbing circles over Lexa swollen clit as Lexa started to thrust against her. Her free hand she used to unbutton her own shorts. She pushed them down as far as she could before she started massaging her own bundle of nerves. "fuck, I want you to cum in my mouth baby" she breathed out before diving straight back inside Lexa's tight walls. 

"fuck" Lexa moaned when she looked down and saw that Clarke was touching herself. "Clarke...wait...wait" Lexa moaned. When Clarke paused and looked up at her she smiled softly. "I need more"

"you want..."

Lexa never needed her to finish the sentence before she started nodded her head furiously. Clarke stripped the rest of her clothes as she walked over to their suitcase. She pulled the harness out and fastened it around her waist before sliding the toy through the hole at the front. By the time she walked back over to the bed Lexa was completely naked and all fours with her head to the side looking at her. She could see the desperation in her eyes and knew exactly how Lexa wanted it. Climbing onto the bed, she slid behind Lexa and ran the toy through her slick heat. When she felt Lexa move back into her she knew she was getting impatient. She slid the toy to Lexa's entrance" you ready baby?" she asked softly as she ran her free hand down Lexa's spine.

"Clarke, just.....fuck" Lexa moaned as Clarke slammed into her midway through answering. 

Clarke smirked to herself. She leant down and moved her mouth to Lexa's ear. "you're always ready for me" she husked before she bit down on her shoulder making Lexa thrust her hips back with force. 

"fuck" Lexa moaned loudly.

Clarke started how she meant to go on, fast and hard. She pulled herself back and weaved her fingers through Lexa's hair before pulling her head back as she thrust in and out with force. "is this how you want it, baby? is this how you want me to fuck you?" she panted out between breaths.

"y-yes, fuck yes" Lexa moaned. Clarke was so deep inside of her she knew she wouldn't last long. She was about to say so when Clarke stopped and pulled out. She didn't have time to argue when she felt Clarke grips her legs and pull her further down the bed. She planted her feet on the floor and laid down front first onto the bed as Clarke pushed back inside of her with force.

Clarke leant over Lexa's back, she placed one hand by the side of her head, the other she used to grip ahold of her waist as she pushed her core further into the bed. "fuck, you always take me so well" Clarke moaned. She could feel her own high start to kick in as she pounded into her wife with abandon. "shit...Lexa" she panted. 

"Clarke...please" Lexa begged. Clarke was rutting into her with so much force yet it still wasn't enough, she needed more. Clarke pulled out of her and flipped her over. She moved her legs up onto her shoulders as she slid back inside of her. Hard. 

Clarke was sure that this was the hardest she had ever fucked Lexa. She leant forward to get deeper inside of Lexa and it seemed to be working as she watched Lexa throw her head back. With the extra force, it added more pressure to her own clit as the base of the toy rubbed against her clit. Normally she would be able to hold back but right now she knew she didn't stand a chance. "look at me baby" she demanded. When Lexa looked at her and dark green eyes met hers it hit her hard. "Jesus fuck....baby...I can't..." she moaned. She tried to hold it off but she couldn't. 

"fuck...cum inside me....please" Lexa begged. 

Clarke removed Lexa's legs from her shoulders and leant forward, crashing their lips together roughly as her high took over. She tried keeping up the pace she had set but it was hard. She was sure she faltered slightly but it didn't matter. The harder she slammed into Lexa, the harder Lexa thrust up into her. "fuck....I'm cumming baby" she moaned as she threw her head back. 

Lexa latched onto her her exposed neck and bit down hard. She dug her nails in and scratched them down Clarke's back as her wife came hard. "shit...Clarke...fuck" Lexa moaned as she arched her back from the bed. Her hands gripped Clarke's arse as she pulled her in closer. She fell over the edge straight after Clarke. It hit her so hard that she almost blacked out with the intensity of it. 

"fuck" Clarke sighed heavily into Lexa's ear as she kept up her movements trying to help her ride out her high. "so good" she panted as she thrust inside of Lexa.

"wow," Lexa sighed. Clarke had slowed down but was still moving inside of her as she came down from her high.

"you ok baby?" Clarke asked softly as she peppered kisses along Lexa's jaw. They both knew they were only just getting started.

"amazing" Lexa smiled. "I wanna try something"

"Anything you want baby," Clarke smiled.

"I want you to go and sit over there," Lexa said as she nodded her head in the direction of the armchair.

Clarke pulled out of her slowly and was about to take the strap-on off when Lexa stopped her. "keep it on" Lexa smirked. Clarke did as told and went and sat in the chair as she watched Lexa manoeuvre the free standing mirror before swaying her hips as she walked over to her.

"Baby, what are you doing" Clarke smiled. She knew that look.

Lexa straddled Clarke and leant into her ear. "I wanna give you a lapdance" she smirked when Clarke sucked in a breath. She pulled back and connected their lips as she ground down on the slick toy. I'm so wet for you" she moaned against Clarke's lips. Before Clarke could answer she pulled back and turned her body so her back was pressed against Clark's front. She slowly moved her hips being sure to run the toy through her wet folds. 

Clarke immediately gripped Lexa's waist as she helped guide her down onto the slick toy between her legs. Her jaw almost hit the floor when Lexa leant forward allowing her the perfect view of the toy sliding in and out of her as Lexa circled her hips around and thrust back and forth. "fuck Lex" she moaned when Lexa leant all the way forward as she bounced up and down.

"fuck Clarke, it feels so....oh.....deep" Lexa moaned. She pushed her weight back and pressed her back fully against Clarke's front as she rocked into her.

Clarke ran her hands down to Lexa's arse. She lifted her up from the toy before letting her drop back down on it as she thrust upwards with force.

"Oh fuck....don't stop...keep doing.....oh shit" Lexa moaned as Clarke thrust into her with more force. As she moved her hips in sync with her wife's they were both so close to the edge once more. 

Clarke circled one of her hands around and started massaging Lexa's clit roughly. She glanced over to the mirror and once again had a perfect view of the toy sliding in and out of Lexa. "you look so fucking good baby" she moaned against her ear as Lexa dropped her head back onto her shoulder.

"fuck....I'm not the only one who likes to watch" Lexa breathed out. 

"I could watch you bounce up and down and ride me all fucking day baby. Have you any idea how good you look right now" Clarke countered as she craned her neck further to get a better view. 

Lexa brought and arm up and wrapped it around Clarke's neck and gripped her hair tightly. She was so close and Clarke was meeting every one of her thrusts with absolute abandon. She felt Clarke remove her hand from her clit and was about to moan when Clarke raised her hips once again and started thrusting up into her. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and raised her hips higher to allow Clarke more room to move as she slammed in and out of her. 

"look in the mirror baby" Clarke purred. "watch me fuck you"

Lexa did. She could see the determination in her wife's eyes. Clarke was going to make her cum and cum hard. She pushed herself against Clarke's grip on her arse and removed her hands as she started circling her hips harder against Clarke. If she was going to cum she was taking her wife with her.

"fuck" Clarke moaned. The pressure against her clit was immense. Lexa was grinding so hard against her she felt like she was going to explode. She snaked her arms around Lexa's front and started massaging and kneading her breasts roughly as she sucked down on her neck. Without realising, they had set a firm and steady rhythm as the both circled their hips together. She watched Lexa move her free hand down to her own clit and start rubbing her exposed clit furiously. As soon as she felt the grip in her hair tighten she knew Lexa was close. "cum for me baby, let me watch you cum" she husked. 

"Clarke....Clarke oh....shit" Lexa moaned as her high hit her. She watched as a gush of fluid soaked the toy and Clarke's thighs.

The second Clarke saw and felt Lexa squirt all over her it was too much. She locked her hips up and allowed Lexa to use her in any way she wanted as she was riding out her high. "that's it baby cum for me....just like that" Clarke moaned. She was about to drop her head back but Lexa tightened the grip harder in her hair. "baby...fuck" she moaned as Lexa ground down even harder against her sending her flying over the edge. She moved her hands to Lexa's waist and gripped hard as she moved her hips down against her core. "I'm gonna cum baby...fuck you're riding me so fucking hard" she moaned. She was finding it hard to keep her hips locked. She desperately wanted to thrust up into Lexa but she was enjoying how hard Lexa was grinding and circling her hips against her core.

Lexa wasn't even down from her high fully when she felt Clarke cum underneath her, sending her quickly into another. "shit...fuck" she moaned as she started riding Clarke harder. "Clarke I need you to move...fuck me...please" she pleaded.

Clarke did. She arched her back from the chair and started thrusting up into Lexa. "Lex...fuck I'm...cumming....fuck cum with me baby" she moaned. 

Lexa turned her head and crashed their lips together roughly. The angle was awkward but they managed as they moved in sync with each other, both riding out their highs.

"fuck...fuck...oh my god...Lexa" Clarke moaned. "I'm cumming so fucking hard" she panted between thrusts. Her entire body was shuddering against her wife as her limbs started to get weak.

"harder...fuck me harder" Lexa whined. 

Clarke tried as hard as she could considering she was coming down from her own high and she entire body felt like jelly. She gave it everything she had to help Lexa ride out her high and was thankful when Lexa slumped her body against hers as they both panted heavily. "fuck, that was too good" Clarke puffed out a chuckle. "I can't feel anything now"

"Mmm, I can" Lexa smirked and circled her hips.

"fuck" Clarke jolted. 

"too sensitive" Lexa grinned.

"way too sensitive" Clarke shook her head. 

"is it time for a nap or food?" Lexa quirked a brow and turned her head to the side to face her wife.

"both" Clarke chuckled. "then round.....whatever number it is" she added seriously.

That was how they spent the rest of the day and night. Fucking, making love, eating, sleeping followed by more of the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cliff diving.  
> Clarke squares up to a busy body.  
> The pair go on a hunt and find a cave and well...stuff happens ;) sorry not sorry.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)
> 
> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> homophobic slurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other story Just Out Of Reach.
> 
> Please drop a comment letting me know your thoughts if you enjoy Kudos are appreciated.

"Babe, wake up" Clarke boomed from the bathroom. They were four days into their honeymoon and today they were going cliff diving. They had spent the last few days in bed catching up on lots of sleep, lots of food and even more sex, but today Clarke was as excited as a kid at the Disney store. "Baby, come on" she whined when Lexa showed no signs of moving.

"shhh, sleeping" Lexa mumbled into the pillow. She hadn't even realised that her wife had left the bed. Feeling around she quickly realised that she was in bed alone. "Clarke" she all but shouted as she sat up in the bed. 

"I'm here baby" Clarke chuckled. "did you miss me?" she smiled softly as she climbed back onto the bed. 

"yes" Lexa pouted. 

"Aww, baby" Clarke purred as she leant down and sucked Lexa's pouting lip between her own. Lexa grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down on top of her. "LEX" Clarke shrieked through fits of laughter. 

"mmm," Lexa hummed and snuggled her face into Clarke's neck.

"we need to get up" 

"shhh, sleeping" Lexa sighed contently.

"no, you're not. Move that sexy arse of your's or no sex later" Clarke said firmly.

Lexa pulled her head back and had her jaw hanging wide. "you wouldn't" Clarke quirked a brow at her. "ok, fine but can I at least get a kiss first?" Lexa huffed.

Clarke chuckled softly and leant down taking Lexa's lips in her own giving her a chaste kiss. "I love you baby and I always love kissing you but right now I wanna go cliff diving" Clarke smiled against Lexa's lips.

"Fine, I'll go get ready" Lexa huffed.

"baby" Clarke husked as Lexa turned to face her. "I'm gonna be wearing your favourite bikini" she smirked.

"tease" Lexa answered seriously before flipping her hair to the side and sauntered her naked arse into the bathroom leaving Clarke with her own jaw hanging at the sight. 'and I'm the tease' she shook her head.

After waiting for almost an hour for Lexa to get ready they finally made their way down to the cliffs. It was busy, but quiet enough for them. Clarke was excited, it was something she had always wanted to do. Lexa, on the other hand, felt like she was about to pass out she was that nervous. 

"Clarke, that's really high, maybe we should...I don't know, just not do this" Lexa shook her head furiously.

"come on, it'll be fun," Clarke said excitedly.

"have you seen how high up we are, we could touch the fucking clouds" Lexa shook her head again. 

Clarke eyed Lexa curiously. "you never told me you were scared of heights"

"what! I'm not" Lexa answered flatly.

"baby, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Clarke said softly as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist.

"can you take that elsewhere?" came a voice from behind them.

"can you shut the fuck up, this is a private conversation between me and my wife" Clarke shot back without looking away from Lexa.

"that is more than just talking" they argued back.

"Oh my god, call the fucking police coz I'm hugging a woman, crime of the fucking century" Clarke answered dryly.

"rude"

"no" Clarke shook her head and turned to face the man. "you are fucking rude. You interrupted a private conversation between me and my wife and you're standing there being all judgmental because I hugged her. Pull your head out of your arse and go take a dive off that cliff before I push you over it" Clarke warned.

"Clarke" Lexa whispered.

"I would listen to your wife if I were you" 

"Lucky for me, you're not. Now if you wouldn't mind fucking off somewhere else" she glared at him.

"fucking dyke" he spat back.

"what did you just call her" Lexa almost shouted as she stepped in front of Clarke.

"I said...fucking...dyke" he repeated.

Lexa stepped forward and immediately felt Clarke's hand grip her wrist and pull her back. "Lex, he's not worth it" she shook her head.

"Clarke" Lexa turned to face her.

"I'm serious, babe. Pricks like him always get what they deserve. Karma is a bitch. Hopefully, he might get eaten by a shark, well, unless the shark has good taste then he might be alright"

The man to a step towards Clarke. Clarke saw it and moved around Lexa and stepped forward. "what did you just say?" he growled.

"are you deaf as well as pig ignorant?"

"I think you need to learn some manners"

"I think you need to learn to mind your own fucking business" Clarke spat back. There was no way she was backing down from this. They were doing nothing wrong. The man huffed and puffed out his chest as he stormed past them both. 

"Clarke" Lexa scolded.

"what?" Clarke shrugged.

"we can't take you anywhere" Lexa laughed. "I'm sure you were channelling your inner Raven"

"Oh no baby, that was all me," Clarke said seriously. "now, you were telling me that you were afraid of heights" Clarke smiled as she placed her arms back around Lexa's waist as if nothing had happened.

Lexa shook her head and placed her arms around Clarke's neck. "I am not afraid of heights, but that...." Lexa gestured below them. "that is not just high, Clarke, that is like being on top of a fucking mountain" Lexa explained with her eyes wide.

"ok baby, it's high" Clarke shook her head. "how about I go first and you can see that it's safe, or, we could just jump together" she offered.

"I think together" Lexa nodded.

"come on" Clarke smiled and started moving her wife backwards.

"Clarke" Lexa gasped and gripped Clarke's shoulders tighter.

"baby, I promise, I would never let anything happen to you" she smiled softly.

"I know.. I just, are you sure this is safe?"

"as safe as crossing the road" Clarke answered seriously.

"mmm," depends if there is anyone behind the wheel trying to kill you" Lexa deadpanned.

"ok, she was not trying to kill me and my point is we could fall down the stairs and get hurt" 

"exactly, fall, Clarke, fall. This is jumping" Lexa shook her head again.

"Baby, look at me," Clarke said softly. When Lexa turned to her she pushed some loose hair away from her face. "I understand if you don't want to do this. It's fine. I don't want you to do it coz you feel like you have to" 

"I want to do it, it's just so....."

"high" Clarke smirked.

"I told you I'm not scared of he..."

"Heights, yeah I get it. Either way, it's your choice baby" Clarke offered with a warm smile.

"Ok, let's do this" Lexa nodded nervously. "together"

"come on baby" Clarke smiled softly as she took her wife's hand. 

It was one of the most exhilarating things Lexa had ever done. The feeling of falling, the rush that she felt was like nothing else. The only thing that gave her that much of a rush was Clarke. 

As they both came to the surface Clarke had a smile from ear to ear. Not just from the jump but from how proud she was of Lexa. Even though Lexa would never admit that she was afraid she could see right through her wife yet, she did it anyway. 

"baby" Clarke smiled as she swam closer to her wife. "let's go for a swim, see what we can find" she smiled.

Lexa nodded and swam alongside Clarke as they hunted for somewhere interesting. There was no one else around them as the others from the group had dispersed. 

"babe, look over there" Clarke pointed as she floated in the water.

"what do you think it is?" Lexa questioned curiously.

"I don't know, follow me" Clarke smiled before swimming away.

As they swam closer they could tell it was a cave of some kind. They swam inside and were both left breathless and in awe. The cave was small but the way the light shone in from above them made the edges of the rocks even more beautiful. There was a ledge on one side while on the other side was a small pool inside, not big, but big enough for them. Clarke swam to the ledge and pulled herself out of the water before holding her hand out for Lexa. Lexa took her hand immediately and hoisted herself onto the ledge with her wife. 

They walked around for a while taking everything in before Lexa noticed Clarke looking at her with a glint in her eye. "I know that look," Lexa said with a smirk.

Clarke didn't say anything, instead, she sauntered over to the small pool in the middle of the cave and slid herself in. "Lex, this is amazing you should try it" she nodded and motioned for her wife to join her.

Lexa looked at her dubiously but walked over none the less. As she slid herself in she gasped. She wasn't expected the water to be as cold as it was.

"you ok baby?" Clarke asked softly as she swam over to Lexa.

"y-yeah, it's just colder than I thought it would be" she nodded.

"Mmm, maybe I can warm you up" Clarke smirked as she moved her hands under the water and gripped Lexa's waist, pulling her closer.

"Clarke" Lexa scolded. "anyone could swim in here and see us" she warned.

"let them" Clarke shrugged.

"no shame" Lexa shook her head.

"I will never have any shame when it comes to making my wife cum" Clarke husked against Lexa's ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"then, Mrs no shame Griffin Woods, what are you waiting for?" Lexa smirked.

Clarke didn't need any more encouragement than that. She surged forward and pressed her lips roughly against Lexa's. It was desperate, needy and full of want. Even though they had spent the best part of four days having sex it still wasn't enough. It would never be enough. 

Clarke ran her fingers down Lexa's sides until she stopped at the hem of her bikini bottoms. She gripped the waistband and pulled Lexa in closer before running her hands down to the back of her thighs. Lexa instantly got the message and wrapped her legs around Clarke's waist. Clarke moved them back so her own back was against the rocks. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled when she saw how dark her wife's eyes had become. "I love you" she whispered softly. She placed one of her hands on the bottom of Lexa's back for support, the other she moved down and slid into Lexa's bikini bottoms as she ran her fingers over her sensitive clit causing Lexa to let out a small moan. 

"I love you" Lexa breathed out as Clarke ran her fingers through her wet folds. She tightened her legs around her wife's waist when she felt her fingers tease at her entrance. 

Clarke slid a single digit inside of Lexa. She knew Lexa wanted more and she would give it to her, just not yet. She leant forward and kissed Lexa hard pushing her tongue into her mouth as they both moaned loudly. She moved her lips along Lexa's jaw and sucked and nipped her way down her neck as she moved her finger in and out of her wife. 

Lexa started thrusting and grinding down as she tried to seek more. One was definitely not enough. She didn't have to wait long as she felt Clarke pull out and slide back in with two fingers. She moaned into Clarke's neck as she felt herself building to her peak.

Clarke picked up her pace and smirked against Lexa's neck when she started grinding down harder. She lifted her head and moved her lips to her wife's ear. "hold on to my shoulders baby" she commanded softly. Lexa did. "I want you to lean back" she smiled when Lexa looked at her, a small hint of worry crossing her face. "it's ok, I've got you" Clarke nodded and gripped her hand tighter around the bottom of Lexa's back. "I promise" she smiled softly. Lexa leant back as instructed. She trusted her wife. 

As Lexa leant back, her weight resting against Clarke's hand, Clarke pulled out, only to push back inside with three fingers. Lexa immediately thrust her hips at the sensation. "fuck" she gasped.

Clarke allowed her a moment to adjust before she learnt herself further back against the rocks and thrust her hips up into Lexa. "I want you to ride me baby" Clarke encouraged. "I want you to cum around my fingers. I want everyone around to hear you. To know who you belong to" 

"Clarke...shit" Lexa moaned and thrust her hips harder. She felt safe with Clarke's hand gripping her back. She leant back more so she was almost laying back on top of the water. 

They easily found a rhythm as Clarke thrust her hips up and Lexa ground down onto her fingers. Clarke could already feel Lexa's walls start to flutter and knew it wouldn't be long before she felt all of her wife's arousal coating her fingers. "fuck, you're always so tight baby, always so ready for me" Clarke moaned out. "always so eager fo me to fuck you" she panted out between thrusts. "I love how you feel when you cum around me. The way you always take more of me inside and pull me deeper inside of you"

"fuck Clarke...shit" Lexa moaned as her high started to hit her. Clarke always had a way with words and they always seemed to send her flying over the edge. "I'm....cumming...shit" she moaned as she tightened her grip on her wife's shoulders. 

"fuck baby...yes...cum for me...just like that" Clarke moaned and thrust harder into her. Water was splashing all around them. Neither knew if there was anyone swimming around outside of the cave but they didn't care. "fuck...I...love...watching...you...come....for....me" Clarke husked between each thrust making Lexa cum harder. She took her eyes away from Lexa's face, she hovered her gaze over Lexa's breasts that were bouncing from the force before looked down just in time as Lexa squirted her arousal all over her. "so fucking hot" 

"don't stop" Lexa pleaded. She was almost down from her first high but could feel her second already creeping up on her. She threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders, her face buried in her neck. She ground down hard onto Clarke's fingers as Clarke sped up her ministrations. She was grinding down so hard she was surprised she never broke any of her wife's fingers. 

Clarke removed her hand from the bottom of Lexa's back and ran her fingers up her spine before reaching wet, brown curls as she gripped her fingers in her hair. She pulled her head back making Lexa look at her. Green met blue. "I wanna watch you cum baby" she rasped.

"you just did" Lexa breathed out.

"no, I watched you squirt all over me, now...I want to watch 'you'." she smiled as she thrust harder. 

"I'm...shit, not gonna last much longer" Lexa panted. She went to drop her head back into the crook of Clarke's neck but Clarke stopped her with the grip on her hair and held her in place. 

"I told you...I want to watch you" Clarke repeated. Lexa nodded and picked up her pace. Riding her wife's fingers as hard and as fast as she could. 

"Clarke" Lexa whined as she gazed into Clarke's eyes. The intensity radiating from Clarke was enough to send her over the edge.

"I love you so fucking much baby" Clarke breathed out as she slammed into Lexa using her hips for extra leverage. She could feel the rocks scraping against her back but she couldn't bring herself to care. They were scars she would happily live with knowing how she got them would constantly leave her with a smile on her face.

"I l-love you" Lexa panted as her high hit her. "fuck Clarke" she moaned.

Clarke watched in awe of the beauty before that she now got to call her wife. She never thought it possible to love someone as much as she loved Lexa and she found herself falling more and more in love with her every day. 

With her shuddering starting to ease off, Clarke slowed her movements inside of Lexa as she came down from her high. Lexa surged forward and connected their lips roughly as she tried to pull Clarke even closer to her. "can we stay here forever?" she breathed against her lips.

"in this cave or in Bora Bora?" Clarke smirked.

"both" Lexa answered seriously.

"would you seriously want to move here?" Clarke raised a brow and pulled her head back further.

"I would love it" Lexa nodded furiously.

"well, maybe in the future we could, just you, me, Kujo and our kids" Clarke smiled widely.

"you would seriously move here?" Lexa asked in shock.

"if that's what you wanted to do" Clarke nodded. "I would go anywhere as long as it was with you"

"fuck I love you," Lexa said before crashing her lips against her wife's once again. She could imagine them living somewhere like this. Their kids running along the beach or playing in the sea. 

They stayed in the cave just kissing and holding each other until the light started to fade. When Clarke turned to get out of the water Lexa noticed her back. 

"shit" Lexa gasped.

"what baby?" Clarke rushed out as she turned to see what was wrong.

"Clarke, your back. It's scratched to fuck and bleeding" Lexa explained as she shook her head.

"Ok, well, we'll sort it out when we get back to the villa" Clarke shrugged like it was no big deal.

"does it not hurt? how could you not feel it?" Lexa asked in shock. Some of the cuts looked pretty deep and nasty.

"I just didn't, I mean, sure I could feel the rocks but it didn't feel that bad" she shrugged. "come on, I'm hungry" she chuckled and held her hand out for Lexa.

Lexa took her hand and pulled herself from the water. By the time they made it back to the beach it was almost empty. They made their way back to the villa where Lexa took care of Clarke's back. They ate more than had ever eaten in their lives and Lexa repaid Clarke in kind by making her scream her name until the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious conversation.  
> Smut, sorry not sorry ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other story Just Out Of Reach.
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts if you enjoy kudos are appreciated :)

"Clarke" Lexa breathed out as her wife kissed her way back up her stomach. 

"yes baby" Clarke purred and looked up at Lexa.

"I need you up here" Lexa sighed. Still coming down from the high that Clarke had just given her.

Clarke smiled softly but continued kissing her way up Lexa's toned, tanned torso. When she was finally done she hovered above the brunette and smiled down at her softly. Lexa's hips jolted up into her as the tip of the toy was wearing slid over her clit.

"Clarke" Lexa whined. 

"I'm here baby" Clarke purred once more. 

"I want to ask you something but you're being really distracting"

"do you want me to take this off?" Clarke offered as she moved a hand down to the strap around her waist. 

"what! no!" Lexa shook her head furiously. "you haven't even used it yet"

"then ask me so I can carry on being distracting" Clarke smiled and leant down to run her tongue along Lexa's neck. 

"do you want us to try for a baby when we get home?" Lexa asked softly. It wasn't the right time to be asking but it had been playing on her mind.

Clarke stopped her ministrations and looked deep into green eyes. "if that's what you want then yes" Clarke smiled and dropped her head back to Lexa's neck. 

"fuck" Lexa breathed out. Her hips rocking as the toy rubbed against her clit. She tried to focus with everything she had. "I want to know what you want" she tried. 

"I want..." Clarke husked against her ear. "to be inside you" she whispered as she rolled her hips into Lexa's core, making them both moan. 

Lexa couldn't take it anymore. She ran her hand down between their bodies and guided the slick toy through her wet folds before lining it up at her entrance. She arched her back off the bed as Clarke moved her hips forward making the toy sink into her. As Clarke paused her movements to allow Lexa to adjust, Lexa remembered what she had been saying before she found herself being consumed by her wife. "you didn't answer my question" Lexa said softly.

"I want us to try for a baby," Clarke said softly as she pulled back only to slide back into her wife gently. 

"when we get back?" Lexa panted out and placed a hand around Clarke's neck. 

Clarke kissed along her jaw as she set a slow, gentle pace working in and out of Lexa. "baby" she whispered against Lexa's soft skin. "I meant the vows I made a few days ago" she paused her words as she continued to slide in and out of Lexa. "I meant every word, I want to have a family with you...shit" she moaned and dropped her head into Lexa's neck. She took Lexa's free hand in her own and moved it above her head as she intertwined their fingers. "I want...to see how beautiful you look when you're carrying our child." she paused and lifted her head to watch Lexa drop her head back and moan as she arched further into her. She pulled her hips back and rocked a little harder into Lexa without being too rough. "I want us to try...baby...fuck" she moaned. "Lex, look at me" she demanded softly. When green met blue she carried on. "I want....I want to have a family. I want us to....oh my god" she gasped. It was her own fault. She knew she shouldn't try and have a serious conversation while being inside of her wife especially as she was already on edge after watching Lexa come undone already. 

"It's ok" Lexa whispered softly. 

Clarke connected their lips softly as her high started to take over. She didn't want to pick up the pace, she was enjoying being slow and soft with her wife. She didn't need to make it faster or rougher. The kiss was enough to push her to where she needed to go. "Lexa" she breathed against her wife's lips as she started to shudder against her. She slid her tongue inside Lexa's mouth and rode out her high without breaking the kiss. Lexa gladly swallowed every moan as she did. 

As soon as Clarke was down from her high Lexa rolled them over. "you want us to what?" she whispered against Clarke's ear as she rolled her hips down onto the toy still inside of her. 

Clarke instantly gripped her arse as she started to move with her. "I want...fuck...I don't..." Clarke shook her head. No way was she thinking straight after coming down from her high. No way would she be able to concentrate on anything other than Lexa riding her in this moment. 

"Tell me or I'll stop" Lexa smirked against her ear. 

Clarke dropped her head back and sighed. 'is she really using her own tactics against me?' she thought to herself. She gripped Lexa's wrists and rolled them back over and pinned Lexa's wrist above her head. She moved further up to give herself a better angle. "you were saying?" she smirked down at her wife as she thrust into her. It was harder than it was before but still not rough.

"someone thinks it's play time" Lexa smirked.

"I always wanna play with you" Clarke smirked back and ran her hand between their bodies as she started to circle Lexa's clit making her jolt her hips up. "fuck" Clarke groaned. "do that again"

"what....that" Lexa smirked as she jolted her hips up once more. 

"shit...Lexa" Clarke moaned and rubbed Lexa's clit faster. 

"Clarke...oh my....yes" Lexa panted out and threw her head back. 

"I want us to make a baby Lexa" Clarke smiled down at her wife who shot her head forward to look at her. "I want us to be living somewhere like Bora Bora and have all of our kids running along the beach. I want us to watch them as they get older and have kids of their own" 

"fuck Clarke...I'm gonna cum" Lexa almost growled. She clawed her fingers down Clarke's back making her hiss out in pain. She had forgotten about the cuts and scrapes from the day before. 

"cum for me baby" Clarke husked as she slid in and out of her, her fingers working furiously over her clit. 

Lexa did. She came hard as Clarke pumped her hips back and forth. She had no idea what it was that sent her over the edge. Clarke's words weren't sexy, they weren't a turn on, they were honest words about their future together. Maybe the idea alone on having Clarke making her feel this way for the rest of their lives was what finally done it for her. Either way, she wasn't complaining as she rode out her high. "shit Clarke" she breathed out. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she stroked her fingers over her wife's back.

"baby it's fine" Clarke smiled. "I never want you to be sorry for doing that"

"I forgot" Lexa shook her head. "I should have been more careful" 

"Lexa, it's fine" Clarke more firmly before she leant down and kissed her softly. 

"mmm," Lexa hummed into the kiss as she rolled them over and chuckled at her victory. 

Clarke laughed against her wife's lips. "I suppose I can let you have that one" she smirked. 

Lexa bit down on her bottom lip in protest. It was meant as a punishment for Clarke being so cocky yet all it did was make her moan and rock her hips up. "you're such an arsehole" Lexa mumbled and pulled back.

"what the fuck did I do?" Clarke laughed.

"there is nothing that I can do to you that actually affects you as a punishment" 

"you wanna punish me, baby?" Clarke smirked and quirked a brow.

"no, not right now. Most people see pain as a punishment, all it does is turns you on more" Lexa shook her head. 

"that's not entirely true, there are things you could do that I wouldn't like"

Lexa thought back. Clarke was right, there was at least one thing she could think of that she knew her wife hated. For now, she didn't want to punish her. This wasn't one of those times. Right now they were just happy enjoying each other. "mmm," Lexa hummed and stored it away for another time. She was aware that Clarke still owed her payback for blabbing to their family about their sex life.

Clarke moved her hand up and wrapped it around Lexa's neck and pulled her down and connected their lips. "I love you" she whispered against her lips.

"I love you" Lexa moaned softly as she rolled her hips down. 

Clarke gasped at the feeling and thrust her hips up to meet her wife's movements. "I love being inside of you" she moaned softly. 

Lexa let out a soft gasp as Clarke moved her hips up and down as she slid in and out of her. 

Clarke moved her hands from Lexa's waist and started kneading Lexa's breasts softly, flicking her thumb over her nipples. 

Lexa sat back and looked down at Clarke. She couldn't believe how in love she was. She was sure there was nothing she wouldn't do for her wife. 

Clarke sat up and joined Lexa. She pushed herself forward and spun her legs around underneath her so she was on her knees. Lexa wrapped her legs around her waist. The position was like the one they were in when they were in the cave. Clarke gripped Lexa's waist and held her in position. "lean back and rest on your hands baby" Clarke said softly. Lexa did as told and rested back onto the palms of her hands. "I want you to ride me like this" Clarke smiled softly. Lexa nodded and started rocking her hips back and forth. "fuck, so hot" Clarke moaned as she watched Lexa take the toy deeper inside of herself. She wrapped one of her hands around Lexa's waist, the other she moved up and started kneading her breast. "shit baby" she panted. "you're fucking perfect" she whispered honestly. 

"oh....god, Clarke" Lexa moaned as Clarke started thrusting into her as she met her movement. 

"so good" Clarke purred as she watched her wife start to tense. She thrust up harder as Lexa raised herself up and she wrapped her arms around her to pull her into her. She held her close as Lexa hit her peak. Lexa dropped her head into the crook of Clarke's neck as she rode out her high and shuddered against her. 

"Clarke" Lexa mumbled against her neck.

Clarke hummed as she ran her fingers over Lexa's spine and kissed along her shoulder. She lifted Lexa up and gently laid her back down on the bed. She settled herself between her legs and rested on one side as she raised one leg up and underneath. She moved Lexa's leg from over hers and wrapped it around her waist. She rested herself on one elbow and took one of Lexa's hand and locked their fingers together as she moved her hips back and forth. She kissed along Lexa's jaw before she reached her lips and kissed her with everything she had. 

Lexa gripped her free hand around Clarke's neck and gripped her fingers in her hair and pulled her closer. She arched her back from the bed and pressed herself closer to her wife. 

They moved completely in sync with each other, almost every part of their bodies was joined. Their chests heaved, they were so close they could feel each other's heartbeats. Clarke was on the edge, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She pulled her hips back and held them there for a moment as Lexa looked at her. Green met blue. The instant Lexa looked at her she thrust her hips forward. "Lexa" Clarke moaned as she hit her peak. She moved in and out of her wife as she felt herself start to tense. 

"Clarke" Lexa purred as her walls started to flutter around the toy inside of her. 

"cum with me baby" 

"shit...oh"

Clarke tightened her grip around Lexa's hand as she started to shudder against her. "I love you baby" she moaned.

"oh.....fuck...I-I love you" Lexa panted out. 

As they came down from their highs, Clarke was still inside of Lexa. Neither wanted to move. They were both so content and happy to stay exactly where they were. 

"I can't wait to have a baby with you" Clarke smiled against Lexa's chest. 

"are you sure you wanna try this soon? I mean, there has been a lot going on."

"baby" Clarke smiled. She lifted herself up and rested on her elbow so she could look into green eyes. "I know things have been manic but things should settle down now. mean when we get back things will just be normal you know? back to business as usual?" 

"I guess" Lexa smiled. She knew things had been busy and she wanted it to be the right time for them both. 

"Listen, I know things could start to change depending on what happens with your dad, but I'll be there every step of the way. I'll close the gallery for the whole nine months if you want me to" Clarke says honestly. She would, she would do anything for Lexa even if it meant closing the gallery for the entire duration of the pregnancy.

"you don't need to do that" Lexa shook her head.

"you don't know that baby, we're just gonna have to see what happens and when. We can't plan anything, we just need to take each day as it comes ok?" Clarke said with a soft smile.

"ok" Lexa smiled back. "are we going to see your mum when we get back and get some numbers?"

"we can go and see her as soon as we land if you want?" Clarke offered.

"mmm," Lexa hummed. "I think I want to get home and settle back in before we do that" she smiled.

"Anything you want, I just want us to have a baby, and I don't want you to worry or stress about anything ok?"

"ok," Lexa nodded. 

"I mean it, babe. If this is going to work you need to stay stress-free, or as much as you can anyway. That means no more fighting with Anya, no heavy lifting, no sex, and you're gonna have to cut back on your hours in the office if it starts to become too much"

"mmm," Lexa hummed her agreement. "wait! what? no sex?" she asked with wide eyes. "Clarke, we can still have sex" Lexa shook her head furiously.

"Nope, I not taking any chances babe, I'm serious"

"if I don't get to have sex then I'm not having a baby" Lexa shook her head. "no way am I going without sex for nine months," she said seriously.

"ok, maybe once a month?" Clarke offered. Lexa shook her head furiously. "twice a month?"

"no Clarke, at least five times a day," Lexa said seriously.

"Lexa!" Clarke gasped. "we don't even have sex five times a day now"

"really?" Lexa quirked a brow.

"well, I mean, sometimes we do, sometimes it's more, but things will be different when you're pregnant"

"Yeah, they will, I'll want it ten times a day and as my wife and the other mother of our child you should want to do everything you can to make me happy"

"well, yeah, but...."

"no buts Clarke" Lexa interjected firmly.

"I'm not gonna do anything if it could cause any damage"

"me either doesn't mean you can't make me cum one way or another. You have many talents" Lexa smirked.

"You're right I do" Clarke smirked back and licked her lips.

"I need sleep first" Lexa laughed from the look on her wife's face.

"and you say I'm bad" Clarke shook her head.

"Clarke, I'm surprised you haven't tried eating pizza while we're having sex" Lexa joked.

"not funny" Clarke shook her head and slapped Lexa's arm.

"that's coz I was being serious."

"Shut up you, or you'll end up on a sex ban" Clarke shot back.

"you wouldn....." Lexa started. "fuck" she huffed and shook her head. 

"Ok, seriously, I need to pull out baby, we can't stay like this" Clarke said softly as she started to ease her way out from her wife. 

"fuck Clarke" Lexa gasped at the loss of feeling full.

"sorry," Clarke said softly as she removed the harness from her waist. "you ok?" she frowned slightly.

"yeah, just....come back here" Lexa whispered. Clarke had only moved to take the strap-on off but she missed the contact already.

Clarke climbed back onto the bed and rested herself next to Lexa when Lexa pulled her closer to her. "oh, you meant back here?" Clarke asked as she pointed to the spot she was laying in before she moved. 

Lexa nodded and pulled her in closer. When Clarke was practically laying back on top of her she sighed contently. 

"that better?" Clarke asked and looked at her wife with soft eyes. Lexa nodded once more. "you're so cute" the blonde chuckled.

"I am not cute," Lexa said firmly and shook her head.

"you so fucking are" Clarke nodded and straddled Lexa's waist.

"am not" Lexa huffed and pouted. 

Clarke leant down and sucked Lexa's lip into her mouth making her wife moan. "Don't pout at me if you wanna sleep baby" she whispered against her lips. 

"or what?" Lexa challenged.

"or you won't be sleeping for the next few hours"

"Mmm, maybe I like that idea better" Lexa smiled.

Neither got any sleep for the next few hours. They had decided that they were going to take a trip to the beach the next day. For today they were going to stay in bed and worship each other until the sun went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice relaxing day on the beach.  
> Lexa gets jealous.  
> A nice swim to finish of the day ;) sorry not sorry lol.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other story Just Out Of Reach.
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. If you enjoy kudos are welcome :)

"baby, cam you rub some suntan lotion onto my back please?" Clarke asked softly as they unpacked their stuff for a day of relaxing on the beach. 

"I'll rub anywhere you like" Lexa smirked ay her wife.

"don't start" Clarke warned with a hidden smirk.

"what?" Lexa shrugged. "I'm just saying" she laughed.

"mmm," Clarke hummed. "well don't" I might have no shame but even I know when something would be inappropriate and there are kids on this beach"

"who said anything about the beach?" Lexa quirked a brow and nodded to the sea. 

"I like your thinking, but no" Clarke shook her head and laughed.

"We'll see" Lexa smirked.

"Lex, lotion," Clarke said as she turned her back.

Lexa sat on the lounger behind her wife and started applying the sun tan lotion. As she rubbed it in she leant forward and pressed her lips to Clarke's ear. "you know everyone is looking at how hot you are, don't you?"

"Lex" Clarke sighed and dropped her head forward. Even something as innocent as Lexa rubbing lotion on her back felt good.

"I'm serious Clarke, look" 

Clarke looked up and there were eyes on them. "ok, so people are looking, they are probably looking at you because you look so fucking good in that bikini of yours and me because they are jealous that I'm the one that's here with you" Clarke countered and dropped her head again, loving the feeling of her wife's hands on her.

Lexa shook her head. "they are looking at you, you're not seeing what I'm seeing or where exactly they're looking" Lexa argued.

"and where are they looking baby" Clarke smiled and turned to face her wife now that she was done. 

Lexa didn't answer, instead, she looked down at Clarke's ample chest and her bikini top that left little to the imagination. 

Clarke smiled and leant forward. She pressed Lexa's back against the lounger and hovered over her. "then, I guess it's a good thing that I am taken" she smiled softly.

Lexa shook her head. "but they don't know that and it won't stop them from trying their luck" Lexa countered.

"then maybe we should show them who I belong to" Clarke rasped before she leant down and brushed her lips over Lexa's. She had her hands placed either side of Lexa's head with her body resting between her legs. She pulled her head back before changing the angle as leant forward and pressed her lips harder against her wife. Lexa moved her hands and gripped them around her waist as she moaned against her lips. Clarke slid her tongue over Lexa's bottom lip and as soon as access was granted she slid her tongue softly inside her mouth. It was slow and tender as their tongue's danced together. They both moaned softly into the kiss before Clarke pulled back not wanting it to get heated. She looked down at her wife and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did she saw that Lexa's eyes were blown wide. "I am your's and you are mine" Clarke whispered softly. "I think they all know who I belong to now" she husked before placing another chaste kiss to Lexa's lips. 

"I hope you're right" Lexa shook her head.

"well, if they don't then I will just have to tell them, won't I?" Clarke smirked and laid down on her sun lounger. 

"if you don't, I will," Lexa said seriously and joined her wife in laying down on her lounger.

"I love it when you're like this" Clarke smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"does that mean I'll get lucky later" Lexa quirked a brow.

"Mmm, maybe sooner if you play your cards right" Clarke chuckled. 

After a couple of hours on the beach sunbathing Clarke was thirsty. In more ways than one. To take her mind off her hot wife laying next to her she sat herself up and stretched. "baby, I'm gonna go to the bar, do you want a drink?" she asked softly.

"Mmm, please, a cocktail would be nice" Lexa smiled.

Clarke had been gone for a while. Lexa looked up and over to the bar and saw her wife sitting on a stool talking to a shaggy haired guy that was sitting way too close for her liking. She grabbed their valuables and made her way over. 

"Oh, hey babe, this is Duncan, Duncan this is my wife, Lexa" Clarke introduced with a proud smile and pulled Lexa into her.

"Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you" he smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm sure" Lexa answered as she glared at the hand offered.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two to it, remember tonight," he said politely before taking his leave.

"Lex, what the fuck was that?" Clarke shook her head.

"nothing" Lexa shrugged. "are these our drinks?" Clarke nodded. "so, what was that about tonight?" Lexa quirked a brow as she picked up their drinks.

"do you not trust me?" Clarke raised a brow.

"I trust you" Lexa nodded. "I don't trust them," she said honestly.

"well, he's gay so nothing to worry about there" the blonde countered. 

"not the point" Lexa shook her head. "and trust me, you are enough to turn anyone's head, gay or not"

"I don't care how many heads turn Lex, you're the only one that seems to notice coz I''m always too busy looking at you"

Lexa stopped walking and looked at her wife. "you're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't judge" she shook her head. 

"you know, you being jealous and a little possessive turns me on baby, but at least be jealous of someone who is trying to hit on me" Clarke chuckled and stepped closer to Lexa's ear. "then you can do whatever you like to show them who I really belong to" she husked, sending a shiver down Lexa's spine. 

Lexa shook her head. She hated how her body always betrayed her when it came to her wife. "so what's happening tonight?" she asked to try and stop herself from getting even more aroused than she already was. 

Clarke smirked and knew exactly what her wife was doing. "there is a beach party later, he asked if 'we' wanted to go" Clarke explained. 

"we?"

"yes babe, you don't think I would sit there and talk to someone and be invited to a party and not mention that I have a wife?" the blonde shook her head and huffed out a laugh.

"guess not" Lexa smiled. "are we going?" 

"depends" Clarke shrugged.

"on?"

"if you can behave yourself and not cause any trouble," Clarke said with a mock glare.

"then they should keep their eyes a little higher and not look at you like they're trying to imagine you naked" Lexa pouted.

"Uh-huh, so is that how Duncan was looking at me?" Clarke quirked a brow.

"I couldn't see his face" Lexa admitted weakly. 

"Huh, well, if you can promise to behave yourself then I guess we can go" Clarke smirked. 

"and what about you?" Lexa asked.

"what about me?"

"well, it's not like your jealous side has never come out to play" Lexa challenged.

"that's true, but I've never been jealous or rude because some gay guy was talking to you"

"how was I to know he was into the pork sword" Lexa turned to face her wife again. 

"did you just? Lexa!" Clarke shook her head. 

"what?" Lexa shrugged. 

"do you have to be soooo.......I don't know....brutal?" Clarke laughed at the term.

"It's true"

"you have been spending way too much time with Raven"

"you introduced us"

"something I regret every day" Clarke shook her head. 

They finally got back to their loungers and continued sunbathing for the rest of the day. When it started to get late they made their way back to their villa to get ready for the beach party. 

"Ladies" Duncan greeted. "glad you could make it" he smiled.

"nice to meet you" Lexa greeted. Duncan smiled and looked over to Clarke who nodded. 

"Thank you for inviting us" Clarke smiled.

"It's my pleasure. the BBQ is over there, there are drinks in the buckets. Help yourself to anything you want" he nodded.

"Thank you" Clarke smiled and took Lexa's hand as he walked away. "you hungry babe?"

"yup, starving"

"come on" Clarke chuckled as they made their way over to the BBQ. 

After getting themselves some food and drink the went and took a seat on some rocks by the sea. The sun was setting and everything felt perfect. "would you seriously consider moving here?" Lexa asked and broke the silence.

"mmm," Clarke hummed her response.

"seriously?"

"yes baby, why wouldn't I? It's gorgeous and it has amazing views. Everything is so much more relaxed and best of all, it would make you happy" she smiled.

"I could really see us living here you know" Lexa stated simply. "how do you think our family and friends would take the news?" Lexa chuckled at the thought.

"Ummm" Clarke hummed as she pretended to think about it. "I think as long as they got a free holiday they would be fine about it" 

"you think?"

"Nope, not a chance, I think they would hate every minute of it, especially if we have kids by then"

"I mean if they hated it that much we could just by a villa out here and just come and visit as often as we can" Lexa shrugged unconvincingly.

"baby no" Clarke shook her head. "we can't live our lives by what other people want, I mean yeah, I'll miss them but we are going to have a family of our own soon and we have to do what we want and what's best for us and we can always fly home to visit or they can come and visit us" Clarke reassured.

"I guess you're right" Lexa shrugged.

"I always am" Clarke smirked.

"did I mention cocky?"

"not today you haven't no" the blonde shook her head and laughed.

They were done eating and had spent some time chatting with a few people and were now sitting on the beach away from everyone else. Clarke craned her neck and looked about to see if there was anyone else around. 

"Clarke, what are you up to?" Lexa eyed her suspiciously.

"nothing" Clarke smirked. "fancy a swim?"

"It's getting dark" Lexa shook her head.

"Don't tell me as well as being afraid of flying and heights that you're afraid of the dark" Clarke challenged.

"I told you, I am not afraid, just not a fan no of either of them and no, I am not afraid of the dark" Lexa shook her head.

"then what are we waiting for?" Clarke asked as she stood and held her hand out for Lexa.

Lexa took Clarke's hand as they ran into the sea. When they were out of sight of any prying eyes that they might not have seen they swam closer together. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist and crashed their lips together roughly. She had been waiting to do this all day. She was desperate for her wife and now she was going to have her. She moved one of Lexa's hands that were gripping onto her arse and guided around to her front. She slid it down between their bodies and edged Lexa's hand inside of her bikini bottoms. "make me cum baby" she whispered against Lexa's lips. "I wanna feel you inside me" she whined. 

Lexa obliged. She slid her hand further down and ran her fingers through wet folds. It was clear Clarke wasn't just wet from being in the water. She pushed two fingers inside slowly and watched as Clarke arched her back. 

"Don't tease me baby" Clarke warned. She had been turned on by the sight of her wife in her bikini all day and she felt like she was about to explode. Now was not the time for teasing. "I need you to fuck me Lex" she whined. 

Lexa pumped her fingers in and out of her wife with more force as Clarke dropped her head on her shoulder and moaned against her. She could tell how turned on Clarke was and she knew it would take very little to push her over the edge. She raised her thumb and started circling her clit and felt Clarke's teeth graze her pulse point. 

"I need more" Clarke pleaded. It wasn't nearly enough. 

Lexa pulled back before thrusting three fingers inside as she picked up her speed. She was sure that would be enough. 

"harder" Clarke demanded. She raised her head from Lexa's shoulder and gazed at the green eyes that were staring into her blue ones. The reflection from the moon gave them both just enough light to be able to see each other. "Baby" Clarke panted out. "I need you to 'fuck' me" she emphasised. She didn't want it slow, she wanted it to be rough and brutal. She needed to cum, and fast. 

Lexa pulled out before slamming back inside with four fingers. She smirked when Clarke dropped her head back and moaned loudly, that seemed to do the trick. She pulled her fingers all the way out before thrusting back inside as had and as fast as she could and felt Clarke's walls start to flutter around her fingers. 

"yes Lex..fuck me...just like....oh...that" Clarke moaned loudly. They hoped no one else was around to hear them. Clarke ground down on Lexa's fingers and let out a deep moan when Lexa curled and scissored them deep inside of her. "fuck I'm gonna cum" she panted. She dropped her body back and pulled Lexa's head into her chest. Lexa got the message and undid her bikini tie as her breasts fell free and took a nipple in her mouth as she sucked and nipped roughly. "yes...fuck yes" Clarke panted out at the sensation. She held Lexa's head in place and thrust her hips harder. She felt her entire body tense and still briefly before she started to spasm around Lexa's fingers. Lexa moaned against her nipple and it sent a jolt right through her, amplifying her climax. "fuck baby...fuccckkkkk" she all but screamed. 

"fuck" Lexa panted. 

"so fucking good baby" Clarke purred and lifted Lexa's head from her breast to pull her in for a kiss but smiled at the look on her wife's face. 

Lexa pouted at the loss and stared at Clarke. "why did you do that?"

Clarke laughed hard. "I wanted to do this" she answered as she pulled Lexa in and kissed her hard. It didn't take long for Lexa's pout to disappear as she melted into the kiss. 

They could have kissed until the sun came up. They never wanted this moment to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all smut, sorry not sorry as they plan on going out with a bang ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other story Just Out Of Reach. New one just added Agents Of Bane, let me know what you think :)
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. If you enjoy Kudos are appreciated :)

It was the start of the second week of their honeymoon. They had planned to go snorkelling for the day. They were both excited, especially Lexa. This was something she most definitely not scared of. 

Babe, you nearly ready?" Clarke hollered through their villa.

"always" Lexa smirked from behind her wife making her jump. 

"not fucking funny you arsehole" Clarke turned and slapped Lexa on the arm.

"well that's rude" Lexa shot back.

"so is scaring the shit out of your wife" Clarke countered with a pointed glare.

"Aww, but you love me" Lexa pouted and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist.

"always, but keep that shit up and I might not take it so easy on you when I give you your payback" Clarke smirked and watched Lexa swallow thickly.

"payback?" Lexa asked, feigning innocence.

"you know exactly what I'm talking about" Clarke husked.

"and when am I to expect this 'payback?'" Lexa quirked a brow.

"where would be the fun in me telling you that?"

Lexa huffed and dropped her head in the crook of Clarke's neck. She knew it was pointless to try and get such information. Clarke had thwarted all of her efforts so far, why should now be any different.

"we ready to go?" Clarke asked into Lexa's hair.

Lexa nodded into her shoulder but made no effort to move.

"come on, we'll be late" Clarke chuckled and nudged her shoulder.

"but you're so comfy" Lexa whined.

"and I'll still be comfy later" Clarke countered when Lexa finally raised her head.

"mmm," Lexa hummed still unmoving.

"Lexa Griffin-Woods" the blonde scolded.

"fuck that's hot" Lexa shook her head.

"it wasn;t meant to be hot" Clarke answered seriously.

"then you shouldn't say that, in that tone of voice when we need to be leaving" Lexa replied firmly.

"move that sexy arse of your's or you'll be on a sex ban," the blonde said seriously.

"you wouldn....." Lexa shook her head. Of course, she would.

"Mmm, that's what I thought" Clarke smirked.

They finally made their way down to the dock and was only twenty minutes later than they should have been. After and hours boat ride they made it to their destination. Once they had listened to their instructor they got their diving gear on and made their way to the edge of the boat. Lexa had brought their waterproof camera and planned on taking as many pictures as she could. Not only because it was from their honeymoon but also for Clarke and some of her artwork.

They spent the next four hours in and out of the water, diving, eating and drinking. By the time they made it back to their villa they were both exhausted. They settled for a hot bath before they took a walk along the beach. When they reached their villa they both went to bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

 

It was now the day before they were due to fly home. They had called their parents to let them know that would be going straight home after they landed and had arranged to have them all round to theirs when they returned. They had spent the best part of the last week sunbathing, drinking, attending beach parties with some new friends they had made, sleeping, eating and having sex, lots of sex and today was was no different. It was the last day of their honeymoon and they were determined to go out with a bang, quite literally. It was the middle of the afternoon and Clarke had held off on her payback until now. She had been thinking about how she could get Lexa back but ultimately, she knew whatever she did Lexa would enjoy it no matter what so it was never really going to be a punishment. She had thought about withholding her orgasms but thought better of it as she knew that watching her wife cum was one of the biggest turn ons there was. 

Lexa was just waking up from her nap when she turned and saw the wicked smirk her wife had on her face. 'fuck' she thought to herself. She knew that look well.

"afternoon" Clarke smiled softly. 

"mmm," Lexa hummed dubiously.

"why do you look so nervous?" the blonde chuckled.

"because I know that look" Lexa answered simply.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Clarke shrugged.

"I'm sure you don't" Lexa shook her head. "I'm going for a shower"

"ok baby" Clarke nodded innocently.

Lexa had been in the shower for all of ten minutes when she heard her wife's footsteps padding across the bathroom floor. She was expecting this. What she wasn't expecting was for Clarke to walk in, do whatever it was she was doing and then leave again. 

Clarke knew exactly what she was doing. She waited until Lexa had turned the shower off. She waited until she heard Lexa's feet pad across the floor. She waited until she heard the bathroom door open and then she pounced. 

The second Lexa left the bathroom she found herself pinned front first against their bedroom wall. "fuck" she breathed out. She felt Clarke's hand snake around to her front. She was expecting her wife to remove her towel, instead, she felt Clarke scrap her nails roughly along the inside of her thigh. 

"was you thinking about me when you were in the shower baby?" Clarke husked against Lexa's ear. 

"I always think about you" Lexa whispered out.

"but was you thinking about me while you were in the shower?" she asked again as her fingers crept further up the inside of Lexa's thigh. 

"y-yes"

"was you expecting me to join you?"

"y-yes" 'fuck' Lexa scolded herself. 'Why did Clarke have to have such an effect on her?' she thought to herself.

"mmm," Clarke hummed. "and what was you expecting me to do when I got in there?" 

"fuck me"

"is that what you want?" Clarke smirked. She knew it was exactly what Lexa wanted.

"y-yes" Lexa stuttered. 

Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa's folds and was surprised by how wet she was already. "that's what I thought" she husked before biting down on Lexa's shoulder. "that's why I'm not going to" She whispered before removing her hand and walking away leaving her gobsmacked wife standing against the wall.

"Clarke" Lexa whined.

"yes, baby?" Clarke answered as she picked up her phone.

"you cant...that's not fair"

"all's fair in love and war" the blonde smirked. 

Lexa huffed so hard Clarke thought she was going to blow the villa down. She had also never seen her wife pout so much as she did in that moment, and for the rest of that day. 

It was now the early hours of the morning, Lexa was sound asleep. Clarke had picked her moment well. Lexa always sulked about how much Clarke liked to wake her up, she was sure she wouldn't be sulking for too long. She hoped. 

"Babe" Clarke whispered against Lexa's ear as she hovered her body above her. 

"mmm," Lexa mumbled.

"baby"

"what Clarke"

"I need you to open your eyes for me"

When Lexa opened her eyes she was shocked to see the room lit with what looked like a thousand candles. 

"bed or chair?" Clarke husked.

"huh?" Lexa asked with confusion written all over her face.

"do you want me to tie you to the bed or the chair?" 

"uh-um bed" Lexa stuttered. She had no idea what was going on and she was still trying to find her bearings without having to make difficult decisions.

Clarke nodded. She had a feeling Lexa would choose the bed as it was more comfortable. "hands above your head baby" she commanded softly. When Lexa obliged she tied her wrists to the bedpost. "remember your safe word?" Clarke asked softly. Lexa nodded. "ok" the blonde smiled. "I need you to lift your head" 

Lexa did as told and felt Clarke slip the blindfold over her eyes. Internally she was freaking out. She wondered what Clarke had planned. She hadn't needed her safe word in a long time, so why now?.

"We're going to play a game" Clarke started to explain. "for every answer you get right is another time you get to cum" she paused to gauge Lexa's reaction. Lexa nodded and waited for her to finish. "if you get them all wrong then you dont get to cum at all" Clarke explained further. "do you understand baby?" Lexa nodded. "ok, nothing I'm going to do is going to hurt you...I hope. If you dont like anything or want me to stop you know what to say?" Lexa nodded. "I need to hear you say it baby"

"yes" Lexa nodded again. 

"good." Clarke kissed her on the lips. "I love you" She whispered softly before kissing Lexa one last time. She had everything she needed already set out, another reason she wanted the blindfold on as quickly as she could. 

"I want you to tell me what you think this is" she husked.

It was cold. Lexa knew what this was. She gasped when she felt it being run over nipples. "ice" she answered firmly.

"that's one" Clarke smirked and pecked Lexa on the lips. "ok, next, I need you to lift your head up and open your mouth a little" the blonde instructed.

Lexa did as told. She waited in anticipation for whatever was coming next. She felt Clarke move closer to her so knew it would be soon. She felt something enter her mouth before she felt Clarke's lips on hers. "strawberry?"

"that's two" Clarke smirked. She picked up the next object and hoped Lexa would be ok with it. 

"fuck" Lexa breathed out as soon she felt something hot hit her skin. She could feel it dripping over her chest and down her torso before it stopped at her toned stomach. 

"you ok baby?" Clarke asked softly. 

"y-yes" Lexa panted out. It was slightly painful but nothing she couldn't live with. 

"do you know what it is?"

Lexa shook her head. She had no idea. Then it dawned on her, what she had seen when she opened her eyes. She knew there was nothing else in their room that could cause that type of feeling. "wax?"

"that's three" Clarke smirked again. "I need you to lift your head forward again baby. 

Lexa did as instructed and waited once again. She felt Clarke's tongue slid inside of her mouth before she could taste anything. It tasted sweet. "chocolate?" 

"Maybe I should make this a little harder" Clarke chuckled. 

Lexa shook her head furiously. it was taking everything she had to focus on the task in question. 

"Ok, that's four," Clarke said softly. "keep your head where it is" she instructed. 

Lexa did. She waited for the next thing to enter her mouth and when she did she moaned and pulled against the restraints. She knew that taste all too well. "fuck Clarke" she breathed out. 

"what is it, baby?" Clarke husked and smirked. 

"y-you" Lexa breathed out. 

"mmm," Clarke hummed.

"If I say my safe word will you stop everything?" Lexa asked curiously. She was desperate to have more of her wife. 

Clarke knew exactly what she was doing. 'clever lil fucker' she thought to herself. She honestly couldn't bring herself to stop. She wanted Lexa just as much as she knew her wife wanted her. "no" she shook her head. "or you could just ask me to stop" she smiled and removed the blindfold. 

"only the game" Lexa quirked a brow. She knew how cunning her wife could be. 

"only the game baby" Clarke smirked. "you got four right" she smiled.

"how many more were there?" Lexa asked curiously. When Clarke nodded her head in the direction of the bedside table she craned her neck for a better look. She could see cream, syrup, a feather and some more fruit. "too messy anyway" she shook her head.

Clarke laughed then pulled a knife from the side. "Clarke...are you fucking serious?" Lexa almost choked. "Relax baby, it's for this" she gestured and cut the ties above Lexa's head. 

Lexa pulled her arms down and rubbed her wrists. "please tell me that wasn't on the list?"

"no" Clarke shook her head. "that's a step too far, even for me. I just did the knots tighter than usual" she explained.

"Thank fuck for that, I thought I had married a serial killer" Lexa shook her head.

"you might have" Clarke smirked and raised a brow.

"not funny" Lexa huffed. With the knife situation resolved she finally looked down and realised that Clarke was wearing the strap-on. Her eyes immediatly darkening as she felt a pool of wetness between her thighs.

"you ok baby?" Clarke smirked.

Lexa nodded as thoughts of all the ways her wife would be making her cum.

"how desperately did you want me to take you in the shower?" Clarke husked and leant forward. Making the head of the toy press against Lexa's core.

"fuck" Lexa groaned. "please" she begged.

Clarke leant in and connected their lips roughly as she kissed Lexa long and hard. She wasted no time at in sliding her tongue into her mouth as the fought for dominance. Clarke gripped Lexa's arms and wrapped them around her neck, her legs she moved to wrap them around her waist. "hold on baby" she whispered against Lexa's lips before sliding her tongue back inside. She moved them both from the bed and walked them both over to the shower. She placed Lexa on the side and only pulled away from the kiss to turn the water on. She could feel Lexa searching for more as she ground down on the toy that rubbed against her core. "how much do you want it baby" Clarke asked as she pulled back to look at her wife.

"Clarke" Lexa whined. She was in no mood for games anymore. 

That was all the encouragement the blonde needed. She lined the head of the toy at Lexa's entrance and gently rocked her hips forward as she slid the toy halfway inside of her wife. Lexa gasped and threw her head back as she tightened her grip around Clarke's waist, pulling her in closer. She tried getting Clarke to push deeper inside but it was no use, her wife had other plans. 

Clarke picked Lexa up with her legs still wrapped around her waist. As soon as she did Lexa sank down further onto the toy inside of her. Clarke walked them into the shower and pressed Lexa's back against the wall. She surged forward pressing their lips together and kissed her long and hard. She could feel Lexa trying to grind down against her for more friction but she stayed where she was. "not yet baby" she whispered before sliding her tongue deep inside her wife's warm mouth once again. Lexa still had her legs wrapped around her waist. She took Lexa's wrists and pinned them above her head. She leant over and whipped off one of the ties from their bathrobes and quickly used it to tie Lexa's wrists to the shower bar. 

"Clarke" Lexa whined.

Clarke ignored the pleas. When Lexa's wrists were restrained she pulled back to look at her wife's expression. She could see the desperation in her dark eyes. She placed her hands under her wife's arse and she smirked before she pulled her hips back. She held them back and waited until she was sure Lexa was going to whine again. As soon as Lexa opened her mouth she snapped her hips forward with force, plunging deep inside Lexa's tight walls. "is this what you want baby?" she husked as she pulled back only to slam back inside once more.

"yes, fuck Clarke" Lexa moaned.

"you want me to fuck you like this? you want me to fuck you so hard you can barely walk?" 

"yes" Lexa moaned and pulled against the restraints. She was desperate to touch Clarke.

Clarke pulled Lexa forward. With her back arched away from the wall she started her assault as she snapped her hips back and forth at a fast and rough pace. If this is what Lexa wanted, who was she to deny her wife. She leant down and sucked a stiff nipple into her mouth roughly and felt Lexa instantly jolt against her. "you look so fucking hot like this baby" she smirked against Lexa's nipple before she bit down roughly and sucked hard. She knew it was gong to mark but she knew Lexa wouldn't care. "look at you, so ready to fucked good and hard" she husked. 

"shit...fuck" Lexa moaned loudly. She could feel her high starting to approach. It wouldn't be long now.

Clarke pulled herself back to give her a better view of the toy slamming in and out of her wife. She could see Lexa's body start to tense. "cum for me baby" she commanded. "cum around me"

"Clarke" Lexa almost screamed. She pulled harder against the restraints and tightened her grip around Clarke's waist as her high started to hit. She was thankful that Clarke had a firm grip around her waist, keeping her steady as she started to shudder through her high. 

"fuck, you always cum so hard for me" Clarke moaned as she watched Lexa shudder. She was almost sure she could feel her walls clamp down around the toy, she was cumming that hard. As soon she saw that Lexa was almost down from her high she pulled out quickly, removed Lexa's legs from around her waist and spun her around. She pressed Lexa front against the cold tiles and pulled her arse back. She quickly lined up the head of the toy at her entrance and slammed back inside. She moved so fast Lexa barely had a chance to register what was happened. 

"fuck" Lexa moaned. She could feel her walls still fluttering and clamping down on the toy as Clarke slammed back into her. She wanted it this way and her wife was delivering, ten fold. 

Clarke had one hand gripped onto Lexa's waist, the other she had gripped in wet brunette curls as she slammed inside of her wife hard and fast. She could feel her own high creeping up on her but she held it at bay for now. She still had at least three more orgasms she needed to supply her wife with first. She paused her motions and instantly Lexa whined. "fuck yourself on my cock baby" she commanded. "I wanna watch you fuck yourself so hard on my cock and make yourself cum" She removed her hand from Lexa's hair so she had more freedom to move given that her wrists were still bound and placed her hand on Lexa's hips. She started moving Lexa's arse up and down as she felt her wife start to find her own rhythm. Once Lexa was moving on her she placed her palms on wall beside her and planted her feet on the floor more firmly as she locked her hips in place, allowing Lexa to grind against her. "that's it baby, fuck yourself just like" she moaned at the sight of Lexa bouncing up and down on the toy. Her firm arse bouncing along with it. 

Lexa wrapped her hands around the bar of the shower as she ground down hard on the toy. It made it easier that Clarke was unmoving so she could move and add extra pressure to each of her thrusts. 

"it looks so fucking deep baby" Clarke purred. 

"it is....god...so fucking deep" Lexa moaned as her second high started to take a hold of her. "Clarkeeee" Lexa moaned as her body tensed. She almost stopped bouncing on the toy as her body froze. 

"don't stop baby" Clarke commanded. She moved one of her hands from the wall and used it to massage her wife's tight hole. The water was beating down on them and she could feel the water starting to go cold. "keep going baby" she husked and gripped Lexa's waist with her other hand. As soon as she had a single digit inside Lexa's tight hole she felt her start to move against her once more. 

"fuck....harder" Lexa moaned at the new but welcome intrusion as she hit her high full on. She knew she was going to cum hard. 

"Jesus fuck baby" Clarke moaned as she watched her wife's arousal squirt all over her. She was almost disappointed that they were in the shower so she never got the chance to relish in it as much. She leant forward and untied the restraints and held her wife tight against her front as she rode out the rest of her high. "I've got you" she whispered softly against Lexa's shoulder. "I love you baby"

"fuck, I love you" Lexa breathed out as she slumped back into the arms of her wife.

"you ok?" Clarke asked sweetly and stroked some loose wet hair away from Lexa's face.

"yeah," Lexa nodded.

"you want more or do you want me to stop" the blonde asked. She knew how hard Lexa had just cum.

"I want more, it's just..."

"too sensitive" Clarke answered. "it's ok" she smirked against her wife's shoulder. 

Lexa knew she had something in mind she just wasn't sure what yet. She felt Clarke help her out of the walk-in shower and move them over to the sinks. "bend over baby" Doing as told she bent over the sink counter and placed one hand on the edge and the other on the mirror on the wall in front of her. She felt Clarke slid the toy out of her before she felt two fingers enter her tight hole. She moaned instantly at the feeling. 

"this ok baby?" Clarke asked softly.

"y-yes" Lexa stuttered. 

"good" Clarke smiled. She worked two fingers deep inside her wife until she felt her completely relax around her fingers. "you ready baby?" Lexa nodded. She slid her fingers out and lined up the head of the toy. "if it hurts tell me and I'll stop ok?". It had been a while since they had done this so she wasn't going to be as rough as she had been. She slipped the head of the toy inside and heard Lexa gasp. "you ok?" she asked immediately.

Lexa could see the concerned look on Clarke's face. It was a little uncomfortable but nothing she couldn't handle. She locked eyes with her wife in the mirror and nodded her head. 

Clarke smiled softly and ran her fingers over Lexa's spine gently. "relax for me baby" she whispered softly. When she felt Lexa breath and relax around the toy she pushed further inside slowly until she was all the way in. She held herself still to allow Lexa to adjust to the intrusion. 

Lexa stayed still, waiting for her body to catch up. She waited for a moment as she started to relax around the toy. "you can move" she nodded her head to Clarke who was looking at her with soft eyes. She watched Clarke smile softly at her before she felt her start to move inside of her. 

The pace was steady but not rough. Clarke gripped Lexa's waist and moved in and out at slowly trying not to hurt her wife. She was shocked when Lexa asked her to go faster. Of course, she complied. She picked up her pace but still kept her thrusts gentle. She could see by the expression on Lexa's face that she was ok still. She could see her tight muscle starting to clench around the toy. 

"harder fuck" Lexa pleaded. She loved how Clarke, even when she had lost all control still put her first. She never tried to push her or do something that would make her feel uncomfortable, she was always so soft with her. Right now, she didn't want that. 

Clarke looked at her wife in the mirror dubiously. She really didn't want to hurt Lexa and it had been a while but if she wanted it harder she would give it to her harder. "are you sure?" she double-checked as she pulled her hips back. Lexa nodded. She snapped her hips forward with force and had to pull Lexa back into her to stop her from slamming into the counter. 

"fuck that feels good" Lexa moaned and started to grind down on the toy inside of her. "so full" she purred.

"shit baby" Clarke moaned. There was no way she would be able to hold herself off this time. Her high was fast approaching. The best she could hope for was that Lexa came with her. She picked up her pace and thrust harder and hoped that she wasn't being too rough. "I'm gonna cum baby" she moaned. 

Hearing Clarke tell her she was going to cum only added to the intensity. Lexa loved it when her wife would cum while she was inside of her. The feeling of her so deep inside of her, pressed up against her. "me too" she panted as she felt Clarke lean over her. The feeling of her wife's front pressed against her back making her moan louder. She threw her head back and rested it against Clarke's shoulder as her high started to hit her like a freight train. 

All Clarke could do was keep rutting into her wife as hard as she could. She could feel her own walls pulse around nothing as her swollen sensitive clit throbbed against the base of the toy as she slammed into Lexa. "I'm cumming baby....fuckkkkkk" she moaned loudly against Lexa's ear. She gripped her waist harder as her thrusts became slower but deeper. 

"fuck" Lexa moaned. "don't stop" she pleaded as she started to shudder against her wife. It was hard and it was intense. She pushed back as hard as she could and relished in the feeling of Clarke cumming against her, inside of her. 

"fuck....fuck....fuck" Clarke panted between thrusts. She was starting to feel sensitive with how hard she came but she couldn't bring herself to stop. Not when Lexa was still riding out her high. She moved a hand around and started pinching and twisting one of her stiff nipples. It had the desired effect when Lexa moaned louder and ground into her harder. As soon as she felt Lexa's high taper off she pulled out and spun her around. She lifted her up onto the counter and guided her back. "rest on your elbows baby" she commanded softly as she dropped to her knees. When Lexa rested back, she grabbed her legs and moved them over her shoulders. She looked down at her wife's glistening heat and moaned at the sight in front of her. She sucked two fingers into her mouth and looked up at Lexa who nodded her head. She loved how no words were needed. They just got each other. She pulled her fingers from her mouth and slid Lexa's arse from the counters. "I've got you" she assured her wife who was now only secured by resting her own weight on her elbows, the rest balancing on Clarke's shoulders. "I trust you" Lexa smiled. Clarke slid her two fingers inside her wife's tight hole and dived inside her pussy with her tongue as she pushed in as far as she could. She was desperate to taste her wife. She wanted to taste all of her. She felt Lexa instantly start to grind against her face and she smirked against her core. "I want you to cum in my mouth baby" she husked as she looked up at her wife. Blue met green as their eyes locked. 

Lexa nodded. How could she refuse such a request after Clarke had just given her some of the best orgasms of her life? She wanted to move and grip onto her wife's hair to guide her further into her but she dare not move. Thankfully Clarke read her mind and pushed her tongue deeper inside of her as her two fingers worked in and out of her tight hole. Her entire body felt like it was going to explode. 

"fuck" Clarke moaned as she pulled her head back and ran her tongue through soaking wet folds before circling Lexa's clit and sucking it into her mouth. "you taste fucking amazing baby" she moaned before she dived right back inside with abandon. 

"shit..Clarke..fuck" Lexa moaned and thrust harder. Her thighs tightening around her wife's head. 

'that sucks' Clarke thought to herself now she was unable to hear her wife's moans. She pulled her fingers out and slammed them back inside Lexa's tight hole with force as she felt her wife grind down harder and start to clamp down around her fingers. She thrust her tongue into her as fast and as hard as she could and felt Lexa's walls start to flutter. She knew she would have her wish of her wife cumming in her mouth soon. "fuck cum in my mouth baby....please" she pleaded and dived right back inside her wife. 

That was enough for Lexa. She ground down one last time as Clarke thrust inside of her with force as she felt herself start to explode. "fuck....I'm cumming...Clarke" she screamed. The sounds of her wife lapping everything she had to offer only intensified her high as her entire body shuddered against Clarke's face. 

Clarke was in heaven. She lapped up everything Lexa had to give her. This was what she had been waiting for. She moaned hard as she felt her wife's arousal gush and squirt over her face and in her mouth. There was so much arousal she was sure she could have drowned in it, not that she would have cared. She kept her tongue inside until she felt Lexa's walls start to calm then she pulled her tongue out and ran it through her dripping core before sucking her clit into her mouth. Lucky for her she had managed to lap up everything she could before she felt Lexa pull back and tap her shoulder with her foot. She gently pulled her fingers out and moved Lexa's legs from her shoulders as she stood. She wrapped them back around her waist and threw her wife's arms around her neck as she carried them back into the bedroom and gently laid her wife on the bed. She slid herself out of the harness and immediately joined Lexa on the bed as she hovered over her. "you ok baby?" she asked softly as she peppered soft kisses along Lexa's jaw and neck.

"fuck" was all Lexa could breath out. She felt like her body was on fire but she was thankful Clarke had managed to get her on the bed. The sink counter not being the most comfortable place in the world. 

"baby" Clarke smiled and looked at her wife. Lexa nodded. "are you sure? I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked softly. Lexa shook her head. "I love you" she smiled before she leant in and connected their lips softly. 

Lexa threw her arms around Clarke's neck and pulled her in so she was resting all of her weight on her. This was what she loved the most. "I love you" she whispered against the blonde's lips. 

They both fell asleep in that position. Neither could be bothered to move or care that they were both still a little wet from the shower. That was a tomorrow problem. For now, they both needed sleep before they had to get ready to leave for the airport in 7 hours time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family get together as the couple reminise about their honeymoon and Clarke is in trouble with Abby.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thannk you all for reading :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other stories Just Out Of Reach and Agents Of Bane :)
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. If you enjoy Kudos are appreciated :)

"I can't believe we're back here" Lexa grumbled as the newlyweds stepped off the plane.

"where else would we be?" Clarke chuckled and raised a brow.

"still in Bora Bora" Lexa answered dryly.

"someday, not this day" the blonde answered with a small smile.

"mmm," Lexa hummed.

"come on baby, I wanna go see my boy" Clarke smiled.

"are we picking him up on the way home?"

"Nope, I'm gonna send a carrier pigeon and let him know we're home and call him a cab" Clarke deadpanned.

"arsehole" Lexa mumbled and shook her head.

"you make it too easy" Clarke shot back.

"Fine, let's go" Lexa huffed.

"seriously? am I gonna have to put up with your mardy boat race until we eventually move?"

"maybe" Lexa huffed again.

"well then, maybe I might have to file for divorce already" Clarke quirked a brow.

Lexa sighed and dropped her shoulders. She was looking forward to seeing their family and friends. She was looking forward to starting treatment so they could try for a baby. She just wanted to still be in Bora Bora with her wife.

They made their way to the shop to pick up Kujo before heading home. The shop was closed and Raven and Octavia was out so they called and left a message saying they had picked up Kujo. 

"Thank fuck" Clarke sighed as she dropped some of their bags and slumped on their sofa.

"Thank fuck" Lexa agreed. 

"where's my boy" Clarke cooed as the dog jumped all over her. "did you miss me?" she asked in her best baby voice. 

"us" Lexa interjected. 

"no, me, he always misses you" Clarke countered.

Lexa shook her head and laughed at her wife's reasoning. "shall we get takeout? I'm starving" she asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"anything babe, I don't care as long as it's food"

Once they ate their pizza, they had a shower before crashing into bed and falling asleep almost immediately. 

It was the next night and all of their family and friends were due over. They had spent all day catching up on washing, returning calls and letting everyone else know they were back and it would be business as usual on Monday.

"Clarkey boo" Raven chirped as she walked through the door. 

"Raven" Clarke rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"how was the honeymoon?" Octavia asked.

"amazing" Lexa answered.

"did you actually get any sight seeing done or did you spend the entire time having sex?" Raven asked.

"Um...we saw some sights" Clarke deliberated.

"Hey, there's my girls" Jake boomed as he and Abby walking in. Soon followed by Indra, Gustus, Anya and Aden. 

"Hey dad" Clarke smiled and hugged her father.

"Oh my god Clarke" Abby gasped as she saw her daughter's back as she was only wearing a vest.

"what?" Clarke asked and turned around.

"what on earth happened to your back?" Abby asked as she pulled the back of her vest down for a better look.

"Um, I may have had an argument with some rocks"

"that old chestnut" Gustus laughed. "as if you think we would believe that story"

Clarke shrugged. "it might have been while we were having sex" she admitted.

"is nowhere safe from you pair of horndogs?" Anya laughed.

"apparently not" Indra shook her head.

"Clarke, please tell me you had these looked at? some of these look really deep" Abby scolded.

"that's what I said," Lexa said as she shook her head at her wife.

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"the right one, I told you they looked deep and you should get them looked at but did you listen? no, you just got me to bathe them and then put cream on them"

"seriously?" Clarke glared at her wife. "where is the loyalty?" she shook her head.

"Lexa's right Clarke, some do look rather deep" Indra agreed.

"fine" Clarke huffed. "mum, can you take a look at these please?" Clarke pointed to her back and smirked at her wife. "see, a Dr is gonna take a look"

"not funny, it should have been done when it happened" Lexa argued.

"well, maybe, if you weren't too busy shagging she might have" Raven interjected.

"Rae, have you met my parents and in-laws?" Clarke deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah, hi" Raven shrugged innocently.

"What did we miss?" Bellamy asked as they walked through the door.

"Clarke has scared herself for life and couldn't get it checked out because they were too busy shagging" Raven answered.

"RAVEN" Lexa shouted.

"what" Raven shrugged again.

"Anyway, how was the honeymoon?" Indra interjected.

"it was amazing" Clarke smiled wide. "we went cliff diving, snorkelling and we went on a couple of hikes"

"you went cliff diving?" Anya gasped at Lexa. "and you're scared of heights" she laughed.

"Ha, I knew it" Clarke smirked at her wife.

Lexa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not scared of heights," she said firmly.

"you so are" Anya shot back. "how was the flight baby sis?"

"shut up" Lexa huffed again.

"babe, I know we've only just had this house built but I'm not sure how much of you huffing and puffing it will take before you blow it down" Clarke joked.

"Shouldn't you be getting you back checked out by now?" Lexa said as she gave her wife a pointed glare, making everyone else burst into fits of laughter.

"I'm going, but this isn't over" the blonde shrugged and smirked.

Clarke went to the bedroom and waited while Abby went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. 

"lay down and roll your vest up" Abby instructed. Clarke did as told as her mother started checking out her wounds. "I'm proud of you, you know?"

"I haven't done anything" Clarke mumbled into the pillow. 

"you have. You allowed yourself to feel. It wasn't so long ago I thought you were going to be on your own forever. You were so untrusting and closed off Clarke" Abby shook her head. "and now look, you're married, you have your own gallery and are going to have a family"

"I can't take all the credit" Clarke answered as she raised her head. "Lexa had a big part in helping me open myself up"

"she did, but you were the one who allowed yourself to do it in the first place"

"mum..." Clarke started before she hissed in pain as her mother put some ointment on her back. 

"everything ok?" Lexa asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"fine" Clarke said before she hissed in pain again. 

Lexa took a seat on the bed beside her. "I take it it still hurts"

"no, it's peachy" Clarke deadpanned. "I swear it never hurt this much when you did it" she shook her head.

"stop being a big baby" Abby laughed. 

"Speaking of" Clarke started before she looked over at her wife who nodded. "how soon would you be able to get us those numbers for the baby Dr's?" she asked.

"that's it, you're all done," Abby said as she removed her gloves. "Lexa, make sure to keep them clean, they have already started to heal so I've just put some butterfly's stitches on for now but make sure she doesn't do anything too strenuous to split them open again. Lexa nodded. "good. Now baby Dr's" Abby smiled. "I can give you the numbers whenever you want them, I have them on my phone"

"would now be a good time?" Clarke asked as she turned on the bed to face her mother.

"of course" Abby smiled and took out her phone. 

Abby ran through the list of Drs on her phone and gave them the names and numbers of the best ones around. 

"We'll start calling around tomorrow. Thanks, mum" Clarke smiled. 

"You're welcome, I think we should get back downstairs don't you?"

Both Clarke and Lexa nodded and followed Abby down the stairs to the rest of their family and friends. 

"Oh look, it's the warrior and the warrior's princess" Anya joked.

"I am no fucking Princess" Clarke shot her a glare. 

"who said you were? I was talking about your wife" Anya defended.

"that's ok then" the blonde smirked.

"Hey, not ok," Lexa said seriously.

"you ready for round two princess?" Anya goaded.

"no, she is not" Clarke answered instead.

"Clarke" Lexa whined.

"nope" Clarke shook her head. "remember what we talked about while we were away?" the blonde asked with a raised brow.

"fine" the brunette huffed.

"whipped" Raven coughed.

"shut up" Lexa huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"come on, I wanna see if it was just a fluke" Raven pushed. 

"not happening, drop it Rae" Clarke answered firmly.

"are we missing something?" Bellamy asked curiously.

"not a thing"

"I smell bullshit" Octavia called out. "sorry Mrs G" she shrugged when Abby glared at her.

"we may as well just tell them" Lexa urged.

"Seriously, Lex, do I need some gaffer tape for your mouth?" Clarke glared at her wife.

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise already" Gustus boomed out with laughter. 

Lexa shook her head. "Clarke we don't have to tell them everything, just the basics" Lexa tried.

"fine, we're going to start trying for a baby, therefore, no more fighting" Clarke glared between Anya and her wife. 

"but you haven't started yet?" Anya quirked a brow. 

"Don't push it" Clarke glared. "Lexa might not be fighting but I still can"

"Seriously, I would back off" Raven shook her head. "you may have been trained by Mr Miyagi but Clarkey boo does not play fair" she added on seriously.

"I concur, she doesn't" Lexa agreed.

"what can I say? all is fair in love and war" the blonde smirked. 

"see? she has no rules" Raven pointed to the blonde. "she will ruin you"

"she's not the only one who knows how to play dirty" Anya countered.

"there will be no fighting going on today" Abby warned. "Clarke, I have only just finished with your back, at least wait until that has healed before you kick Anya's arse" 

"Woah" Raven shook her head in shock.

"Mrs G just swore," Murphy said, stating the obvious.

"Pfft, as if she could kick my arse" Anya scoffed.

"I taught her everything I know" Abby smirked and Anya gulped. 

"she can't bring a scalpel and painkillers into a fight" Anya mocked. 

"I have an idea, how about Mrs G and Anya?" Octavia suggested.

"not a chance. I am not watching my mother fight" Clarke shook her head. 

"no one is fighting today" Indra interjected. "we are going to order some food, drink some wine and hear all about the honeymoon"

"not all of it I hope" Jake chimed in. "there are some things a father should never hear when it comes to his daughter" he shook his head.

"well, no, not everything" Indra agreed.

After eating their takeaway and the newlyweds telling everyone what they had one on their honeymoon, it was Anya who was first to speak. 

"I take it back, I don't wanna fight you" she looked over at Clarke. "I can't believe you nearly threw someone over a cliff" she chuckled.

"I didn't nearly throw him over the cliff" Clarke defended.

"come on, if he hadn't have left when he did he would have been testing the water for us" Lexa interjected.

"well, yeah, but I mean he would have deserved it he was being a grade A twat waffle" the blonde shrugged.

"no excuse" Abby scolded.

"mum" Clarke shook her head. "I didn't actually throw him over the cliff" Clarke shook her head. "I just wanted to" she smirked.

"I can't say I'm not surprised, you never did ever know when to keep your mouth shut" Raven quipped.

"and you do I suppose?" Clarke said as she shot her friend a glare.

"more than you," Raven said seriously.

"I think you're both as bad as each other" Octavia chimed in.

"what? whose side are you on?"

"clearly not your's" Clarke answered instead.

"come on babe, we all know how big your mouth is at times. It's like you constantly walk around with size nine's permanently stuck in you cake hole"

"RUDE" Raven huffed and moved away from her girlfriend.

"Hey, don't scoot closer to me" Anya shook her head and moved further away.

"I don't have an STD you know?" Raven shook her head. 

"so not the point, you space invader" Anya countered and moved again.

"this is too good" Bellamy chuckled.

"is it time for bed yet?" Clarke whispered to her wife.

"nope," Lexa shrugged. 

The arguments went on for at least another half an hour before Anya or Raven would back down. Another hour later and everyone had left leaving the couple alone. They both headed for bed after letting Kujo out in the garden and went to sleep thinking about the calls they would be making tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa take a trip to see the Dr.  
> Fluff and smut. Sorry, not sorry ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other stories Just Out Of Reach and Themis "Goddess Of Divine Order".
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. Kudos are appreciated :)

It was two weeks later. Clarke and Lexa had already had one visit to see Dr Tsing and had chosen a donor all they were waiting for now, was for Lexa to ovulate.

It had been a stressful couple of weeks as they tried to get back into their daily routines after having three weeks away. The early mornings were rough for them both. During the three weeks they were away Clarke had had people chasing her to do another exhibition. Marcus had been one of those people that had been chasing her to see if she would be willing to do another show at his gallery. She had a long list of potentials whose artwork she needed to check out who also wanted to show their art in her gallery. Lexa, of course, was handling the paperwork and the business side of things and was grateful to Raven and Octavia who had been dealing with a lot of the paperwork for the shop. Things had gotten so hectic at one point that Clarke decided to close the gallery for a day and treat her and her wife to a spa day to relax. It seemed to do the trick and the next day they were both back in business mode. 

The original tests that Lexa had done had come back clear and Dr Tsing had said there shouldn't be any problems in her conceiving but it could also be a waiting game as there was no way to tell when exactly it would take. So here Lexa stood with the stick in her hand telling her that she was ovulating. 

"CLARKE" she shouted from the bathroom.

"yes baby" Clarke answered as she walked into the bathroom to see her wife with a wide smile on her face. 

"I'm ovulating" Lexa beamed. 

"what! really?" Clarke asked in shock with a smile that matched Lexa's. Lexa nodded. "oh my god" Clarke beamed. "we're gonna make a baby" she smiled wide. "shit, what do we do? do we call Dr Tsing? yeah, we call her" Clarke rushed out as she started to panic when she couldn't find her phone.

"Clarke" Lexa chuckled. "calm down and come here" Clarke stopped in her tracks and walked over to Lexa. "I'm not even pregnant yet and you're already going crazy like miss daisy" the brunette joked.

"we don't wanna miss this window" Clarke pouted. 

"and we won't but another few minutes won't hurt" Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke into her. Clarke instantly wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and rested their forheads together. "before we call her, are you sure you wanna do this?" 

"and miss the chance to see you waddle like Jemima puddle duck?" Clarke laughed.

"I'm serious, if we do this and it works, there is no going back"

"I want this Lex. I want this with you, I'm sure if you are?" Clarke smiled. 

"ok then" Lexa smiled and connected their lips together softly. "I love you" she whispered against her wife's lips before deepening the kiss. 

"I love you too" Clarke managed to get out before Lexa's tongue was dancing against her own as they both sighed happily into the kiss. She pulled back far too soon for Lexa's liking. "let me call the Dr. we need to get an appointment today baby" Clarke smiled.

"go" Lexa chuckled. 

Clarke ran around like the Tasmanian devil for the next twenty minutes looking for her phone. "ha, found it" she beamed before making the call.

"Ok, we have an appointment in an hour so you need to get that sexy arse of your's ready" Clarke boomed as she walked into the bedroom.

"will you still be saying that when I'm fat and walking like a duck?" Lexa quirked a brow.

"of course I will. You will always be hot as fuck to me baby and, you're not going to get fat, you're going to be carrying our child" Clarke smiled. "now, get your sexy arse ready" she repeated as she slapped Lexa's arse when she walked past. 

"Clarke!" Lexa shrieked before laughing at her wife's antics.

Fifty minutes later they were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called. "Griffin-Woods" they heard their names being called. "you can go through," the receptionist told them. 

"Thank you" Clarke nodded as they made their way through to the Dr.

"ah, Clarke, Lexa, it's good to see you" Dr Tsing greeted. "I understand you're ovulating?"

"I am" Lexa smiled. 

"Ok, well, pop yourself into this gown and make yourself comfy on the bed"

Lexa did as told. The Dr confirmed that she was ovulating and was ready for insemination. 

"it can sometimes help if you're aroused. It's up to you if you wish to try. I'll give you some time on your own" the Dr smiled before leaving the room.

"she wants us to have sex? right here? now?" Lexa asked with her jaw hanging.

Clarke laughed. "she didn't say have sex babe, she just advised that being turned on can help" Lexa sighed and nodded. "and since you're already in the perfect position" Clarke gestured to Lexa's legs that were now in the stirrups. "it would be rude not to oblige" she smirked and slid her chair in front of Lexa. Lexa eyed up her wife dubiously. "if we're gonna do this you need to decide before she comes back"

"ok" Lexa breathed out. 

Clarke slid the gown up and around Lexa's waist before running her fingers through her folds as she leant down and circled her tongue over her wife's clit. Lexa jolted at the action so she sucked her clit into her mouth as she entered her with a single digit. 

"shit" Lexa moaned softly. Clarke hummed against her clit which sent a jolt of electricity straight through her as she rolled her hips up into Clarke's face.

Clarke slid out gently before sliding back inside with two fingers while keeping up her ministrations on Lexa's clit. She sped up her movements as she curled her fingers deep inside Lexa's tight walls. She could feel Lexa getting wetter by the second as she smirked against her clit and hummed. 

"fuck Clarke" Lexa moaned and gripped Clarke's hair. It felt weird to be having sex in a Dr's office but there was no denying how good her wife was about making her forget where they were. "I'm close" she panted out. 

Clarke didn't need to be told. She always knew when her wife was close to the edge. She knew her body inside and out like it was engraved on her brain. She picked up her speed and felt Lexa's walls start to flutter around her fingers as she scissored and curled them inside of her. Of course, that would be the moment that the Dr decided to knock on the door. 

"is it safe to come in?" they heard through the door. Clarke looked up at Lexa who nodded her head. She pulled her head back and slid her fingers out before licking them clean with a smile on her face. "you ready? she asked softly as she moved to stand next to Lexa.

"I am but you're not" Lexa smirked before she wiped some of her arousal from Clarke's lip.

"We're ready" Lexa shouted through the door.

Dr Tsing entered the room and chuckled. They had thought they were being discreet, clearly, they weren't. After the insemination process was over the Dr told them the dos and donts. Lexa was also told that she needed to rest as much as possible. 

"do you have any questions?" Dr Tsing asked. 

"yes, how soon until we can have sex?" Lexa asked bluntly making the Dr chuckle. 

"Lex" Clarke shook her head.

"It's fine, it's probably one of the most asked questions I hear. You can have sex whenever you like. It won't do any harm at all, in fact, some even recommend having sex" 

"Thank you" Clarke answered as she glared at her wife who just shrugged her shoulders. 

"what about um..." Lexa stuttered with a blush.

"seriously? you can ask if it's ok to have sex but not about using toys? she probably knows more than we do being a Dr" Clarke quipped.

"yes, you can. The only thing I wouldn't recommend is rough sex" the Dr laughed.

"hear that? no getting your paddles, whips and chains out and no ceiling swings. Vanilla sex for you" Clarke smirked.

"Clarke!" Lexa blushed and slapped her wife's arm. "are we good to go?" Lexa asked through her embarrassment.

"yes, that's everything for now. Just remember to take it easy" 

"she will" Clarke answered and eyed up her wife knowing that wasn't going to be an easy task.

An hour later after stopping off for some food, the couple were back at home. Lexa was driving Clarke crazy already. She kept looking at her stomach as if waiting for it to grow between checking online for early signs of pregnancy, ordering Clarke to get her ice cream and marmite sandwiches, not to mention the back rubs. 

"Clarke" Lexa hollered from the bedroom breathlessly.

"Babe, seriously, this is getting way past cute" Clarke quipped as she walked into the bedroom only to stop in her tracks when she spotted Lexa touching herself. "Lex" Clarke breathed out.

"Clarke" Lexa moaned. "I need you" she husked as she circled her clit furiously. 

Clarke didn't need any more encouragement. She practically ran over to the bed, stripping off her clothes along the way. She climbed on top of Lexa and pinned her arms above her head. "someone's still horny from earlier" she husked as she gazed into dark green eyes.

"I never got to finish" Lexa panted and rocked her hips up against Clarke's core seeking more friction. "please" she begged. 

How could Clarke refuse her wife? She dropped her head and connected their lips roughly as she trailed her fingers between their bodies until she reached her intended destination. "so wet for me already" she mumbled against Lexa lips. She slid a digit inside and instantly Lexa whined.

"I need more"

Clarke obliged as she entered with two fingers instead and slowly pumped in and out of her wife. She pulled back from the kiss as she sucked and licked her way along Lexa's jaw and down to her breasts before she sucked a stiff nipple into her mouth. 

"fuck" Lexa moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast further into her wife's mouth. Clarke hummed her appreciation against her and it sent a jolt straight to her core. "I'm not gonna last long" Lexa panted out.

"then I'll make you cum again" Clarke smirked as she ran her tongue down Lexa's torso. She looked up and saw dark green orbs watching her as her tongue reached Lexa's sensitive clit. She ran her tongue through her wet folds before she circled her clit roughly with her tongue. Lexa thrust her hips up seeking more so she pulled out only to slid back inside with three fingers. 

"shit" Lexa moaned loudly and gripped on tightly to blonde locks. "Clarke" she moaned. 

"mmm," Clarke hummed against Lexa's core. She could tell she was close to the edge. She picked up her pace but kept it steady as the Dr's word rang out in her head. 'not too rough'. "that's it baby, cum for me" she encouraged.

Lexa did. It hit her hard as she clamped down around Clarke's fingers as she ground down against her wife's face while she circled her clit. 

KNOCK KNOCK

"don't stop" Lexa pleaded.

Clarke didn't she was determined to help her wife ride out her high. Whoever was at the door could wait. She doubled her efforts as Lexa hit her high full on and coated her fingers with her arousal. She curled them in the spot that drove her wife mad as Lexa shuddered against her. When she felt Lexa start to calm she slid her fingers out and and replaced them with her tongue as she lapped up everything Lexa had to offer.

KNOCK KNOCK

"fuck" Lexa groaned. "you better get that" she whined.

Clarke shook her head against her core. "not yet" she mumbled. She was nowhere near done. She pushed her tongue inside Lexa's still fluttering walls and held her hips down to stop her from moving and thrusting upwards. "fuck you always taste so good" she breathed against Lexa's core before she ran her tongue through her wet folds a few more times.

KNOCK KNOCK

"for fuck sake" Clarke groaned and pulled her head back. "if we don't answer the fucking door it's because we're not in or we're busy" she all but shouted as she climbed her way up Lexa's body. "stay there, I'm gonna go get rid of them" she husked before kissing her wife firmly on the lips. 

KNOCK KNOCK

"Alright I'm coming, or trying to" she huffed as she climbed from the bed and slid her robe on. 

"you will be soon" Lexa smirked.

"two minutes Babe" Clarke smiled before running to the door. "do you not know what it means when no one answers the fuck..." she ranted before snapping her mouth shut. "mum, what are you doing here?" she asked with confusion written all over her face. 

"I saw you at the hospital earlier and both of your phones are going straight to voicemail, I thought something was wrong"

"what? no" Clarke shook her head. "do come in" she said dryly as Abby walked right past her.

"so everything is ok?" Abby asked concerned.

"yes mum, everything is fine, better than fine" Clarke smirked. 

"so why were you both at the hospital?"

"mum, this really isn't a good time...." Clarke started to explain.

"Wait, did you go and see Dr Tsing today? why didn't you say so?" Abby cut in.

"we did and we haven't said anything because it's early days and we won't until we know if it's worked and Lexa is at least 12 weeks. We don't want to jinx anything" Clarke explained.

"Clarke, why are you in your robe....oh...did I..."

"yes, you did. Mum, I love you, everything is fine but this really isn't a good time. Can I call you later?" Clarke shook her head.

"Ok yes, of course" 

"and mum, please, not a word to anyone, not even dad. We just want to keep it between us for now"

"ok, not a word. I'll talk to you soon" Abby smiled before leaving. 

"who was that?" Lexa asked when she walked back into the bedroom.

"my mother, she saw us at the hospital and has been trying to call us but our phones are off so she panicked"

"shit" Lexa groaned. "where's my phone?" 

"I'll go get them" Clarke sighed before walking downstairs to get their phones. She walked back upstairs and huffed at her mother's impromptu visit ruining their moment. "here" she said as she held out Lexa's phone. 

"you not gonna join me in bed?" Lexa raised a brow.

"having your mother interrupt is kind of a mood killer Babe" Clarke shook her head. "I'm gonna go check the emails"

"no, you're not," Lexa said firmly.

"I'm not?" Clarke quirked a brow and smirked. "then what am I going to be doing?"

"You're gonna take that off and get your naked arse into bed with your wife" Lexa smirked. "I'm pretty sure I could change the mood back"

That's what Clarke did. There was no way she could ever say no to Lexa. She climbed back into bed and it didn't take long for Lexa to change Clarke's mind and the mood before she had Clarke screaming out her name over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go to see the Dr and take some tests.  
> Will it be the answers they want?  
> Could there be trouble in paradise?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other fics Just Out Of Reach and THEMIS "Goddess Of Divine Order"
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. Kudos are appreciated. :)

"Clarke" Lexa hollered with a hoarse voice. 

"yes baby" Clarke answered softly as she walked into the bathroom. She took one look at her wife's face and she knew. She wrapped Lexa in her arms and held her tightly. "it's ok" she soothed softly. 

It had been a couple of weeks since the insemination and Lexa's period was late. She took the test hoping that it had worked so she could surprise her wife. 

"Clarke" Lexa choked out.

"Baby, look at me" Clarke whispered softly. When wet glassy eyes met hers, her heart shattered. "it's ok. We knew this could happen. It could take months maybe years for it to work." Clarke tried. "it takes as long as it takes baby"

"what if it doesn't work?" Lexa asked through a sob. 

"then I can try or we can adopt. Listen, how we get there is irrelevant. Yes I would like us both to be able to carry but more than anything I just want a family with you" Clarke answered honestly. "do you want to try again? I mean...we don't have to if you don't want to, it's ok"

"no" Lexa shook her head firmly. "I want to, I want us to try again"

"ok baby, whatever you want" Clarke smiled softly. "whenever you're ready"

"the next time I'm ovulating" Lexa answered weakly.

"you don't want to take some time? I mean, stress can have a negative impact babe"

"I know" Lexa nodded weakly. "I just....I want us to try again as soon as we can"

"ok" Clarke smiled. "come on" she whispered softly as she lead Lexa back into their bedroom and over to the bed.

"stay with me" Lexa whispered as she snuggled into her wife's hold.

"always" Clarke breathed out as her eyes started to glazed over. 

Later that afternoon Clarke called Dr Tsing and booked an appointment for them to go in for a check-up. Everything came back ok so the couple made their way home. They had both given up alcohol. Lexa because it made her healthier while trying for a baby and Clake to show support for her wife. They had planned on having their friends around for film night but Clarke cancelled it. Neither was feeling up to the company. They knew their friends were worried as they never cancelled and it was the first one since being back from their honeymoon but it was just something they couldn't face. 

The next few weeks went by so fast and before the knew it they were back from their second attempt. 

They were just about to settle down for a film when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Clarke sighed.

"right, you two need to spill" Raven boomed as she pushed past Clarke and into the living room where Lexa was seated on the sofa.

"um, spill? what?" Lexa asked in confusion.

"what the fuck is going on with you two? you don't write, you don't call. Seriously, are we going through a break-up and no one thought to tell us?" Raven said as she gestured between them.

"Rae, I'm not in the mood for this shit so just...I don't know, spit out whatever it is you're trying to say" Clarke answered bluntly. 

"Clarke, seriously, You finding it hard to keep up with your wife's demands" Raven joked.

"still not in the mood" Clarke glared at her friend.

"fine, we wanna know what's going on with you guys. Something has been off with you two. You never cancel film night and we've hardly seen either of you in weeks" Raven explained. 

It was true. They had cut themselves off from everyone except each other. It was as if the world began and ended with them. They hadn't meant to do it, they were both so consumed with trying for a baby and running the gallery that they had shut themselves away from their friends and family. 

"everything's fine Rae" Clarke answered. 

"bullshit" Raven shot back.

"It's not, we're fine" Lexa defended.

"so why do you both look like shit and why has no one heard from you in weeks?"

"we just....have a lot going on right now and we're both really tired" Clarke answered.

"I don't believe you"

"I don't care what you believe. Now, if that's all you came around for, you know where the door is" Clarke snapped. 

To say Raven was taken aback by the outburst was an understatement. She knew Clarke could be a hot head but not like this. She knew there was more to it than just work and being tired. "seriously, what the fuck Clarke?"

"RAVEN" Clarke warned through gritted teeth. "just go" she shook her head before turning and walking away leaving even Lexa sat in shock.

"Lexa, what the fuck is going on?" 

"with her? no idea but it might be a good idea if you left. I have a feeling it will only make things worse" Lexa said as softly as she could. She could see how hurt Raven was and didn't want to make her feel worse. Raven nodded and left. 

"Clarke" Lexa called softly through the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute" Clarke called back.

"open the door" 

"Lex. I will be out in a minute"

Lexa huffed and went and sat on the bed and waited patiently. Another five minutes had passed before Clarke emerged from the bathroom.

"are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Lexa questioned.

"nothing is wrong. I shouldn't have shouted at Raven the way I did but she was like a dog with a bone and wasn't letting up" Clarke shook her head. "I'm gonna take Kujo out for a run," she said evenly as she got changed into her running gear. She was yet to met Lexa's eye but she couldn't. 

"I don't believe you," Lexa said firmly. "and don't tell me you don't believe what I think coz I know you do"

"what is it with no one believing me?" Clarke shook her head. "I'm fine, I just wanna go out for a run and Kujo needs it, he's turning into a fat bastard, have you seen him?" Clarke asked as she pointed to the dog who looked up at her with an offended look on his face.

"Don't change the subject"

"I'm not"

"fine" Lexa huffed. "enjoy your run" she added dryly before leaving Clarke and Kujo in the bedroom.

Clarke headed out for her run with the dog and hoped it would help to clear her head of everything that had been going on over the last few weeks. She was wrong. 

Two more weeks passed. Two more weeks of Clarke being closed off from everyone, including her wife. Lexa had had enough but today wasn't the day to bring it up. Today was the day she was gong to be taking another pregnancy test to see if their second attempt had worked. 

Clarke sat on the edge of the bed with Lexa as they waited for the stick to change colour or do, well, something. After a couple of minutes, Lexa glanced at the stick and dropped her shoulders with a heavy sigh. 

Clarke didn't need to look at the stick to know that it was a negative reading. She laid back on the bed and pulled Lexa down with her as Lexa snuggled into her side and cried. "it's ok" she cooed as she stroked Lexa's hair softly.

"how can this be ok Clarke?" Lexa whispered against Clarke's chest.

"it will be, we just need to give it time"

"how can you be this calm?" Lexa questioned as she sat up on the bed.

"I'm not calm Lex but we knew that this could take more than one attempt and that it wasn't going to be easy" Clarke defended. 

"You're not calm? really? coz from where I'm sitting it seems like you don't give a shit whether we have a baby or not. Since the last time, it's like you're not even bothered whether it happens or not. You're the perfect definition of calmness Clarke." Lexa spat out.

"Wow, ok" Clarke shook her head. "I have work I need to do. I'll be in my gallery"

"Clarke"

"no Lexa, I'm not getting into an argument about this. If you need me, you know where I'll be" Clarke said evenly before turning on her heels to leave. 

Lexa wiped her eyes and got into bed. She fell asleep and when she woke the sun was starting to set yet, there was no sign of Clarke. She made her way down to the gallery and was shocked when she walked inside. There was still no sign of her wife but the painting she had been working on was on the floor, smashed to pieces. 'fuck Clarke and her big house' Lexa thought to herself as she hunted for her wife. She checked downstairs. She checked the garden and still no sign. She knew she was in the house somewhere as her keys were still on the side. She called her phone which led her back to the living room. Then she had an idea so she made her way up the stairs. As she made her way onto the roof she saw her. Clarke was laying in the hammock staring up at the sky. 

"It's late, why didn't you wake me?" Lexa asked as she walked over to her wife.

"you obviously needed the sleep" Clarke shrugged.

"and so do you" Lexa countered.

"I'm fine"

"so you keep saying" Lexa sighed. 

"Maybe because it's true"

"if you say so" Lexa shook her head. "are we still going to my parents for dinner tonight?"

"if you want to then yes" Clarke answered without looking at her wife.

"why don't you tell me what you want for a change" Lexa shot out.

"nothing" Clarke shrugged before getting out of the hammock.

"where are you going now?"

"to get ready for dinner" Clarke answered before heading down the stairs. 

"Clarke" Lexa shouted after her.

"what?" 

"you know what, just forget it. I'll go on my own" Lexa huffed.

"fine, if that's what you want" Clarke answered before turning to walk away.

"what I want is for you to talk to me" Lexa spat out.

"there's nothing to talk about" Clarke shook her head as she turned to her wife.

Lexa snapped. "if this is what you were like when you lost your baby I'm surprised you had any family or friends that stuck around" she seethed. "the way you're acting now is bullshit Clarke and you know it" she instantly regretted her words as soon as she saw the hurt flicker across Clarke's eyes before they turned cold. 

"FUCK YOU" Clarke shouted before she grabbed her keys and walked out. 

Lexa never saw Clarke for the rest of that evening or the next two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets told off by Abby.  
> Lexa gets some shocking news.  
> Shouting can sometimes be a good thing.  
> NSFW
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :) this will be the last update for a few days as I'm not feeling too great at the moment.
> 
> Please check out my other stories Just Out Of Reach and THEMIS "Goddess Of Divine Order"
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. Kudos are appreciated :)

It had been a few months since that night. Clarke returned home after three days but refused to talk about anything with anyone. Lexa felt like she was losing her mind. They had had another four inseminations and each time it got harder and harder for them both. 

Clarke was always around when Lexa needed her. Clarke was there to hold her after every negative test. She was there with comforting words when Lexa cracked and broke down. She was there at every appointment with Dr Tsing. She was there at Lexa's side through all if it but she wasn't the same. Her wife wasn't the same and as much as Lexa pleaded with her to open up she refused. Lexa had even gone to see Abby to get some advice which led to nothing but more silence from her wife. Abby had even offered to talk to Clarke but Lexa refused as she knew it would only upset things further. Lexa had seen their family and friends but Clarke had stayed away. If Lexa was visiting them Clarke would stay at home and if they were visiting the house Clarke would always make an excuse and go out until everyone had left. 

To say that everyone else was worried was an understatement. Not even her family and friends had remembered things being that bad after everything that had happened with Finn. They had all tried at some point to talk to her but she avoided them all like the plague. The only other person Clarke had contact with was Marcus to discuss the exhibition that was coming up in a few months. 

Things had gotten so bad that they rarely slept in the same bed. They had stopped having sex and if they were in the same bed they rarely slept naked anymore. Lexa felt completely alone. 

"Clarke this has got to stop" Abby scolded her daughter. 

"what? there is nothing going on" Clarke answered evenly.

"that's crap and you know it. Do you know how much this is affecting your wife? do you know what this is doing to her?"

"what are you talking about?" Clarke asked. She knew that no one knew that they were going through the insemination process at the moment and her mother only knew about the first attempt. 

"you and the way you're behaving Clarke. You are completely closed off from everyone. I haven't seen you like this since...."

"don't start" Clarke shook her head. This was a conversation she was not going to have. 

"no, you need to hear this" Abby warned.

"no, I don't. I am sick and fucking tired of people telling me what I need to hear, what I need to do. I'm done" Clarke shouted before she left her mother standing with her mouth agape. 

She made her way back home as the anger boiled inside of her. She walked in and saw no sign of Lexa only Kujo laying on the sofa. She took a seat beside him before she heard a loud thud. 

"Lexa" she shouted as she ran around the house. She ran into their bedroom and immediately heard her wife's sobs coming from the bathroom. 'not again' she thought to herself. "Hey" she whispered softly as she walked into the bathroom and saw Lexa curled up against the cabinet. Lexa shook her head at her as she knelt on the floor next to her. "Lex"

"no" Lexa shook her head.

"no what?" Clarke asked with confusion.

"I don't want you here"

"what did I do? I just got here?"

"you haven't been here for months Clarke" Lexa spat back through her sobs.

"are you fucking serious? I've been here every fucking day Lexa. I've been here every single time it's come back as a negative" Clarke shook her head. 

"and what about all the times in between Clarke? where were you then? when I needed you to talk to me? when I needed you in bed with me? when we went to sleep? do you know how many times I woke up in the middle of the night alone? do you know how many times I searched this place looking for you only to find you asleep in the hammock?" Lexa seethed. "I'm your wife Clarke, your fucking wife, does that mean nothing to you anymore?"

"it means everything" Clarke choked out.

"then when are you going to start acting like it?" Lexa shouted as she stood from the floor. 

"what do you want from me, Lex? I don't know how to be here for you anymore. I don't know how to make this ok" Clarke cried as she slumped against the wall. 

"I just need you to be here with me Clarke, like you used to be."

"Have I not been here for you every step of the way? have I not been here for you when you needed me to be? was I not at every single appointment? at every insemination? was I not by your side every time it was a negative reading? was I not here with you every time you cried? when you cried yourself to sleep in my arms?" Clarke shouted. It was as if everything inside of her was falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it. Months of shutting herself down and blocking everything out was finally coming to the surface.

"not in the way I needed you to be and not, all the times in between" Lexa argued back.

"then what's the point in any of this?" Clarke shook her head. "do you know how hard it was to watch you fall apart every single time we tried and failed? I felt it every fucking time Lexa, but after the first time, I realised that I couldn't feel my pain and be there for you as well. I wasn't strong enough. You were the one going through this and I had to be there for you. Every time I watched you fall apart it felt like someone was ripping my insides out and every time, I racked my brain to try and find a way to make it better, to make it ok, to take that pain away for you but I couldn't, there is nothing I can do to make any of this ok and the one thing you want most in this world I can't give you. Do you know how hard that is? to love someone so much and not be able to give them the one thing you know will make them happy. So yes, I felt it every single time and it got harder and harder for me to watch you suffer but the one thing I realised through all of this is no matter how much it hurts there is only one thing that hurts more than any of that and I've only felt that once before Lex, only this time I can't throw myself in front of a car and suffer that pain for you" Clarke sobbed. "I'm sorry Lexa. I'm sorry I've been a shit wife and I'm sorry I can't give you the one thing that you truly want and I'm sorry I can't make any of this ok"

"Clarke" Lexa choked out. She had no idea her wife felt this way. "I've only ever wanted you." she cried as she sat next to her wife.

"you have me, Lex, you will always have me" Clarke choked out as she cried harder. This was the final nail in the coffin for her she couldn't hold it in anymore. She finally cracked. 

Lexa pulled Clarke into her and held her as she cried until she had nothing left. Lexa was feeling a mix of emotions. Between the result of the test. The last few months of negative results. The way Clarke had been acting, she honestly thought she had lost her wife. She knew that this was only the beginning of them starting to rebuild their relationship but it was a start. Clarke had finally opened up to her. She could finally try and start to understand what Clarke was feeling after all this time. She could finally start to see that her wife bore the brunt of both their pain so she didn't have to. Clarke was right about one thing. She was always there when Lexa needed her the most even if she had shut down, she was always there, she was always around. It also made Lexa realise that no matter how wrong Clarke had been to shut down, she had also been selfish. Not once did she stop to think about the effect that this was having on her wife. Not once did she ever see Clarke's pain and to make matters worse she had thrown Finn in her face, the one thing she knew that would hurt her the most. "Clarke" Lexa whispered softly as she ran her fingers through blonde locks. She felt Clarke stir in her arms. She hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep but thinking back, she couldn't remember the last time Clarke had had a proper nights sleep. She would always be pacing around the room or would end up on the roof, Lexa assumed so she wouldn't wake her. 

"mmm," Clarke hummed groggily.

"sit up," Lexa asked softly.

"how long have we been here?" Clarke asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

Lexa shrugged. "does it matter?" Clarke shook her head. "I need to tell you something..."

"I'm sorry" Clarke interjected. "I'm sorry for everything but I promise I'm going to do better, I'm going to be better," Clarke said honestly. 

"Clarke" Lexa smiled and straddled her wife's lap. "I don't need you to be better I just need you to be you"

"I will...anything baby," Clarke said with glassy eyes.

Lexa sucked in a breath, it had been a while since Clarke had called her that and it made her stomach turn in knots. She leant down and placed a soft kiss to Clarke's lips. "I also need you to be a good mum" she whispered. 

Clarke pulled her head back so fast that she headbutted the counter. Lexa was quick to react and moved her hand around to the back of her wife's head and she let out a chuckle. "I hope our baby isn't going to be as clumsy as you" 

"are you? are we? what?" Clarke shook her head in disbelief. 

"yes" Lexa beamed. "it worked. We're having a baby"

"Oh my fucking god....Lexa" Clarke squealed excitedly. "are you sure?"

"well yeah, I mean, we should go to see Dr Tsing but the last six tests all say positive" Lexa answered with a wide smile.

Clarke moved her hands to her wife's stomach as she looked up at her asking silently for permission. Lexa nodded so Clarke slid her hands under Lexa's shirt and placed her palms over her stomach. "I can't believe it" she smiled wide and shook her head. "our lil monkey" she beamed.

"Clarke, you are not calling our baby a monkey" Lexa shook her head firmly. 

"chipmunk?"

"definitely not" Lexa chuckled.

"I guess I'll have to give it some more thought then" Clarke sighed dramatically.

"yes, you will," Lexa said sternly.

"I'm really sorry Lex," Clarke said out of the blue as she ran her fingers over Lexa's stomach. 

"I'm not going to say that it's ok because it's not and we still have loads to talk about but you weren't entirely to blame. I didn't take how you were feeling into account and I'm sorry I threw what happened with the baby and Finn at you, that was out of order"

Clarke blew out a breath. She hated hearing his name, she despised it even. "you don't need to apologise" Clarke shook her head. "you were the one that was going through the inseminations and I know it was hard every time it didn't work out. As for what you said" she shook her head again. "don't ever throw that at me again. Of all the things you could have said I would have taken it, all of it, I deserved it, but that, that hurt more than anything" she said honestly.

"I'm sorry," Lexa said softly as she cupped her wife's cheeks. "I promise, I will never throw that at you again. I knew as soon as I said it that it was out of order and I wished I could have taken it back"

"can we talk about something else?" Clarke asked softly as she shook her head. She didn't want the shadow of Finn or what had happened to piss all over their good news.

"we don't have to talk at all" Lexa smiled as she leant down and connected their lips softly. 

"I like your thinking" Clarke smiled against Lexa's lips before she leant forward to deepen the kiss. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and moaned as soon as their tongue's met for the first time in what felt like forever. "fuck I've missed you" she whispered before she crashed their lips together as she pushed herself from the floor and gently laid Lexa on her back. She sat back on her heels as she watched Lexa remove her shirt and her bra before she slowly moved her hands down and took off her boy shorts and underwear leaving her completely bare. 

"Clarke" Lexa breathed out. She had missed the way Clarke looked at her. "I need you naked" she pleaded. 

It seemed to spur Clarke on. She kept her eyes on her wife as she quickly peeled her clothes away. Lexa was sure if she had blinked she would have missed it. She laughed at how quickly her wife had gotten naked and before she knew what was happening Clarke was hovering over her with their bodies pressed firmly together. 

"fuck I've missed this" Lexa sighed contently. 

"you only want me for my body?" Clarke smirked and raised a brow. 

Lexa shook her head. "I've missed all of this" she smiled. "I've missed your eyes and the way you look at me. I've missed these" she smiled and ran her thumb over Clarke's lips. Clarke's lips turned up in a small smile. "I've missed your smile" Lexa breathed out. "I've missed you being this close to me, the feel of you. I've missed everything, Clarke. I don't want to ever feel that way again" Lexa shook her head. 

"I'm so sorry baby" Clarke whispered with glassy eyes. "I hate myself for making you feel that way" she shook her head. 

"I never needed you to take my pain away, I needed you to feel it with me," Lexa said honestly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll spend every day for the rest of our lives telling you how sorry I am"

"how about you show me instead" Lexa smiled.

"I think I can do that" Clarke smiled back.

"please tell me you're going to start sleeping back in our bed?" Lexa asked seriously.

"if that's what you want, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't"

"Clarke" Lexa half warned. "don't keep asking if it's what I want, it matters what you want as well"

"I never wanted to leave our bed in the first place, I just couldn't risk you being able to see through me"

"I want to see you, all of you Clarke. For better or worse remember"

Clarke nodded. "you're right"

"I always am" Lexa smirked.

"and cocky"

"and horny" Lexa countered. 

Clarke couldn't argue with that. She could never argue with a horny Lexa. She repositioned herself and straddled one of Lexa's thighs as one of hers connected with her wife's centre. Lexa gripped her back and pulled her in closer. She knew they had only just found out about the baby but she didn't want to risk putting all of her weight on her. She tried to pull herself back a little but Lexa was having none of it. "baby" she whispered.

Lexa shook her head. "I need you"

"I'm right here" Clarke reassured. Lexa was still having none of it and tightened her grip. "Lexa" Clarke whispered. "look at me baby" Lexa looked up, her eyes glazed over. "I know things have been shit and I know I haven't been here for you like I should have been but I'm right here, I've always been right here. I promise I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Lex, I'll always love you" she smiled softly. She knew it wasn't enough. They still had so much more to talk about but it was a start. 

"I love you" Lexa whispered before connecting their lips softly. Clarke deepened the kiss instantly as Lexa granted her access the second she felt her wife's tongue swipe across her bottom lip. She moaned into the kiss and rolled her hips against Clarke's thigh. 

After kissing for what could have been hours Clarke pulled away breathlessly and started kissing along Lexa's neck. She worked her way down and got as far as Lexa's pert nipple's before she felt Lexa pull her back up.

"stay with me" Lexa whispered softly.

Clarke nodded and moved her hand down between the small space of their bodies and circled Lexa's clit softly. The moan that left her wife was obscene. 

"I need you inside me" Lexa moaned and nuzzled her face in the crook of Clarke's neck.

"Lex..."

"Clarke I'm not made of glass" Lexa warned.

Clarke nodded and slid a finger slowly inside of her wife. Lexa moaned instantly against her neck. She slid in and out gently as she felt Lexa rock her hips harder trying to seek more friction. 

"More" Lexa pleaded. It had been too long and she didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted Clarke and she was going to have her.

Clarke obliged. She pulled out and slid back inside with two fingers as Lexa moaned loudly. 

"Oh my god" Lexa moaned and threw her head back. She gripped onto Clarke's shoulder and dug her nails in making Clarke hiss. "sorry" she panted out.

"don't be" Clarke almost purred as she picked up her pace and kissed Lexa softly. 

KNOCK KNOCK

"you have got to be fucking kidding me" Clarke groaned. "are you expecting anyone?" she asked as she paused her movements.

"no" Lexa shook her head. 

"and no one has a key?"

"no" Lexa shook her head again.

"then whoever it is can fuck off," Clarke said seriously as she leant forward and pushed the bathroom door shut to block out the sound of the knocking. 

"fuck" Lexa groaned as her body jolted upwards.

"what? did I hurt you?" Clarke asked, her voice laced full of concern.

"no it's...the floor...it's cold" Lexa whined.

Clarke smiled softly before she rolled them over so she was on her back and Lexa was on top of her. "better?" 

"much" Lexa smiled as she rolled her hips down onto Clarke's fingers. "so, now that I'm pregnant and am about to get fat does that mean I get to top you?" she quirked a brow.

"nice try baby but no" Clarke shook her head. "I'm sure I can find ways to top you and work around your sexy as fuck baby bump" she smiled and curled her fingers inside of her wife making her moan. 

"that's not fair" Lexa pouted. 

Clarke shot up from the floor so fast she nearly threw Lexa off of her. She gripped Lexa's waist with her free hand as she leant forward and sucked Lexa's pouting lip between her teeth. 

Lexa moaned loudly as she cupped Clarke's cheeks and pushed her onto her back. She pulled back to look into soft blue eyes before she leant down and kissed her wife with everything she had. 

Clarke curled and scissored her fingers inside of Lexa as Lexa picked up her pace and ground down harder. She was worried about being too rough but Lexa didn't seem to have the same reservations as she rode her fingers with abandon when all of a sudden she felt Lexa pull away from the kiss and push herself up. Clarke was in shock when Lexa pulled her fingers out from inside of her. She was about to ask if everything was ok when she watched Lexa drop herself against her and rub her dripping wet core against her own. "fuck" Clarke moaned the second she felt Lexa's arousal dripping all over her centre. She moved her hands and gripped Lexa's waist and watched in awe as her wife ground down as their centres rub against each other. "you're so fucking wet" Clarke moaned. 

"fuck" Lexa moaned. "too long" 

"you haven't.....uh...fuck"

Lexa shook her head. "you?"

"no" Clarke shook her head. If she were being honest she didn't want it if it wasn't her wife that was making her cum. "fuck Lex, I'm not gonna last long" Clarke moaned. She watched as Lexa cupped her breasts and squeezed them roughly as she moaned loudly. Jealousy surged through her. She wanted to be the one touching her wife. She moved her hands from Lexa's waist and pushed her wife's hands away and instantly took over massaging and kneading her breasts. 

Lexa could feel herself reaching her peak. She cupped Clarke's cheeks and pulled her in for a heated kiss as she moaned in her mouth. Clarke could tell Lexa was close. She moved her hands from her breasts and used one to grip Lexa's waist, the other she used to support her weight as she lifted her hips from the floor and thrust up against Lexa. They both moaned loudly as they circled their hips together. 

Lexa pulled back from the kiss and kept ahold of Clarke's face. Their eyes locked. It had been so long since they had been like this. She missed the intimacy. She missed being this close to her wife and she missed watching her wife come undone by her touch. 

"shit baby, I'm gonna cum" Clarke moaned. She went to drop her head back but Lexa stopped her. She kept her focus on the dark green eyes that bore into her and thrust up harder. 

"Oh, fuck" was the only warning Lexa got before Clarke gave one last thrust and her body tensed underneath her own. "Clarke" Lexa moaned.

"cum with me baby" Clarke pleaded.

Lexa knew that wouldn't a problem. As soon as Clarke started to tense under her she felt herself fall over the edge and Clarke's words only helped her along. "I'm cumming Clarke...shit" Lexa moaned and ground her hips down against her wife's core. 

Clarke dropped herself down onto her elbow and pulled Lexa down with her as she held onto her for dear life. They were as close as they could be and closer than they had been in months. Their faces only mere inches apart as they both watched as the other fell to pieces, moaning out each other's names as they shuddered hard against each other. 

Clarke collapsed onto her back as she came down first as Lexa collapsed on top of her. "fuck I've missed you" she breathed out and ran her fingers lightly over the small of Lexa's back.

"I've missed you" Lexa smiled against Clarke's neck. "you think maybe we could carry this on in our bed?" 

"you want more already?" Clarke chuckled.

"Clarke, do you know how long I have waited for that? I have been dying for you to touch me for months. I've missed having you lay next to me in our bed" Lexa said honestly. 

"hey," Clarke whispered and waited for Lexa to look at her. When she did she continued. "I know I should have been here for you, more than I have been and I'm sorry. I suck, I know I do and there is nothing I can do to make that right but I want to try Lex, I know I never ran away, I know I was here when I thought you needed me to be, just not in the way you 'actually' needed me and I will never forgive myself for that" Clarke said softly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Clarke, all I ever wanted was you. I didn't want you to not feel your own pain so I could feel mine I just needed you, that's all I've ever needed, all I've ever wanted and you're right, we can't change what has happened but we can change what happens now and all I want is for us to be us like we always have been. I don't want to do this without you, Clarke. You're my wife and my best friend. Without you there is no point to this, I only feel complete when I'm with you and this baby, our baby will complete us as a family and all the other kids we might have if that's what you still want?"

"That's all I've ever wanted. Honestly, every time we thought it might happen and then it didn't I thought about what our lives would be like without children. I hated watching you suffer and I hated being helpless to stop you from feeling that pain and I know that with or without children I would be happy as long as I have you. I also know that with children, no matter how happy we are we could always be happier, it's something we both want and if I had to choose between us or having a family I would always choose us, choose you, you will always come first no matter what but I also think why choose in the first place when I know we can have both?"

"we just need to communicate more. I know this has been hard on both of us and I know it's brought back some bad memories for you and me throwing that in your face didn't help how you were feeling either and maybe I did shut down a little as well. Neither of us is innocent in what has happened over the last few months, there are things that we both could have done differently but we didn't and we need to learn from that. That's how we move forward Clarke and I want to move forward."

"me too baby" Clarke smiled. "we should call the Dr and get you booked in though, you know, for a check-up and make sure everything is ok?"

"we should. I'll let you call them while I run us a bath" Lexa smiled. "I guess we should also check our phones and see who that was knocking at the door, it could be important"

"ok, but, if we check and it's not important then we ignore everyone for the rest of the day agreed?"

"fine" Lexa smirked. "it'll be just you and me"

"sounds perfect" Clarke smiled wide. "I love you, Lexa"

"I love you" Lexa smiled softly and leant down bringing Clarke in for a chaste kiss. "I am shocked you know. I mean knowing how horny you get sometimes I'm surprised you never, you know..."

"no" Clarke shook her head. "I didn't want to, I never felt in the mood anyway and even if I was, it wouldn't be the same you know? I mean, it always feels so right with you and even doing it myself would just feel wrong" Clarke explained. 

"at least on that basis I know you would never go out and cheat on me when things got rough" Lexa joked. 

"baby" Clarke shook her head and stared straight into Lexa's green orbs. "no matter what happens, you could leave me tomorrow and I still wouldn't want anyone else touching me. I belong to you and only you, I always will."

Lexa sucked in a breath. She knew that already. Of course, she did, but given how bad had things had been between them recently she needed to hear it. To know that for Clarke, nothing had changed. 

"you are mine and I am your's" Lexa whispered the quote from their wedding rings. 

"always" Clarke smiled softly and pulled Lexa into her. 

They stayed like that for most of the afternoon before they eventually decided to get up. Lexa ran their bath while Clarke called the Dr's office. They had an appointment the following morning. They found out that it was Raven and the gang knocking on the door as they hadn't heard from them in a while. Clarke had gotten Lexa to message them as she still wasn't up for seeing them just yet. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening relaxing, talking and reacquainting themselves with each other once again. By the early hours of the morning, it was as if they had never spent any time away from each other in the first place. They both knew it would take a while for things to be 100% between them but they also knew that the cracks in their relationships could be mended over time and from the start that had already been made they both knew it wouldn't take long until they were back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa take a trip to the Dr's before making up for lost time.  
> Also, an impromptu visit from the gang.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. There aren't many chapters left to this one now so I'll try and make them count :)
> 
> If you have already please check out my other stories Just Out Of Reach and THEMIS "Goddess Of Divine Order"
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. Kudos are appreciated :)

It was the morning after and both Clarke and Lexa were getting ready for the Dr's appointment. They had spent the night making love and cuddling, and of course, Lexa's favourite 'naked cuddles'. 

They both woke with wide smiles on their faces as they laid in bed just gazing at each other like they hadn't seen each other in a lifetime. It was only the sound of the alarm that prompted them to get up. 

Clarke made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast while Lexa showered. They ate breakfast together, something they hadn't done in a while either. 

"you nervous" Clarke asked her wife as she walked over and stood between her legs.

Lexa nodded and rested her head on Clarke's shoulder. "I just want everything to be ok. We have been so close before and what if the test was wrong? what if I'm not then we're back to square one and then what? what does that mean for us?" Lexa rambled.

"hey, one step at a time ok? let's just see what Dr Tsing has to say first then we will go from there ok? and if the test was wrong then we will come home and we will deal with it, together" Clarke reassured.

"together?" Lexa asked with caution.

"yes, together" Clarke nodded firmly. "I mean it, Lex, I'm not going anywhere and I promise, no matter what, I will tell you how I am feeling about whatever it is that comes out of today ok?"

"ok," Lexa nodded weakly.

"I'm right here baby" Clarke soothed as she pulled Lexa into her. 

Lexa relished in the feeling of her wife. This is what she had needed. This is what she craved over all them months. 

An hour later they were sitting in the Dr's room waiting for the results. "good morning" Dr Tsing greeted. "I have your results" she smiled.

"and?" both Clarke and Lexa asked in unison.

"and it's positive. You're pregnant"

"OH MY GOD" they both squealed. The Dr laughed and waited for the news to sink in for a moment before she carried on. "I will need to see you back here in a few weeks for you 12-week scan but so far all the test results look good. You're young and healthy and you have been doing everything right"

"Ok thank you so much" Lexa beamed wide.

"yes, thank you, you don't know how much this means to us" Clarke answered with tears in her eyes. 

"You're both more than welcome. Now remember, any signs that you don't feel happy or comfortable with just make an appointment and come back and see me, even if it turns out to be nothing, it's better to be safe than sorry"

"Thank you, we will" Lexa nodded.

They both left the hospital feeling like they were on cloud nine. Clarke drove them back home in silence. She had no words. She was still in shock that it had actually worked, she was also trying to wrap her head around the idea that they were both going to be parents. 

They pulled up at the house and Clarke was quick to jump out of the car to open Lexa's door for her. She was determined that her wife would do as little as possible. She would do anything she could to make this pregnancy and anything that came their way as easy as possible for Lexa. 

"Clarke" Lexa laughed. "I am more than capable of opening a door"

"I know, but you don't have to because I'm right here" Clarke smiled. 

"You're gonna be one of those aren't you?" Lexa chuckled.

Clarke screwed up her face in confusion. "one of what?"

"one of those types who don't let their partners do anything, not even wipe their own arse through fear that it might harm the baby" Lexa joked.

Clarke scrunched her nose and shook her head. "fuck no, I am not wiping your arse, you're on your own with that one" she answered honestly. "but you won't be doing any lifting or anything strenuous or anything that could stress you out either" 

"so you just want me to lay in bed all day and do nothing?" Lexa quirked a brow.

Clarke shook her head. "fuck no. I mean you will have to get up and shower, I'm not having you stink the house out, it's bad enough with Kujo" Clarke answered dryly.

"ok, so stay in bed and only leave it when I need to pee or shower is that right?"

"yup," Clarke nodded and popped the 'P'.

"Clarke" Lexa warned seriously.

"relax baby, I'm just kidding. You can make sure that dinner is ready for when I finish work" 

"CLARKE!"

"I'm joking" Clarke shook her head. "fuck, remind me not to mess with them hormones." she laughed. 

"fuck the hormones" Lexa argued.

They were just walking through the front door when Clarke stopped Lexa and gently pinned her against the wall. "Lexa" she whispered out. "I promise I will do whatever I can to make this as painless as possible for you. I promise to make you food whenever you want it. I promise to get you any food you want when the cravings start. I promise to give you as many foot and back rubs as you want. I promise to run you a bath whenever you want, even if it's at four in the morning. I promise to sit up late at night and cry with you when you feel like you've had enough and I promise to make you cum whenever you want me to, even if I'm at work, I will leave and come home and give you as many mind blowing orgasms as you can handle" Clarke smirked. 

"how about right now?" Lexa breathed out. 

"which one of the above would you like baby?" Clarke smirked. She knew only too well what her wife wanted just by the look in her eye. 

"I want you to make me cum" Lexa answered boldly. 

"your wish is my command" Clarke smiled softly. She hoisted Lexa up and carried her over to the sofa before lowering her down gently. 

"Clarke" 

"mmm," Clarke hummed.

"can you also promise not to treat me like I'm made of glass or like I might break? I mean, I know I'm pregnant but she did say we could have sex, just not really rough, doesn't mean you can't be a little rough with me. Plus she never said anything about me being rough with you" Lexa smirked with a raised brow.

"Ok, hows this? I promise to make you cum and give you whatever you want, however you want and whatever you feel comfortable with, only you know how your body is feeling and if you feel you need more I'll give it to you ok? I might be the top but I will do what you say my little power bottom" Clarke chuckled. 

"you have yourself a deal, but if you ever call me a power bottom again then......I dont know yet, but I'll think of something."

Clarke laughed hard. "it must suck to be you coz you know that soon enough you're going to be gagging for me to take you" she husked against Lexa's ear. "you're going to be begging me to make you cum"

"fuck" Lexa breathed out. 'yep' as usual her wife was right.

"so baby" Clarke smirked as she crawled between Lexa's thighs. "what would yu like me to do?" 

"make me cum" Lexa practically whined as her hips rocked up against her wife.

"any requests or can I just have my way with you anyway I like?" Clarke purred and ground down into her wife's centre.

"please Clarke" Lexa begged. 

"see, already so eager for me to fuck you" Clarke husked before she leant down and kisses Lexa roughly.

It was a hot mess as they both stripped away their clothes quickly. Lexa was desperate. She had no idea if it was from the pregnancy, or if it was from Clarke's words. Either way she was horny and she was ready for her wife to take her and take her she did. Clarke took Lexa in nearly every position in the kama sutra. They were so lost in each other that neither realised the time and they had missed not only lunch but dinner as well. Somehow, during the course of the day they had made their way upstairs and into their room which they were both thankful for as they finally collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed. It was only when they heard Kujo whining that they realised that he was waiting for his dinner. 

"I guess we should eat something as well" Clarke smiled. "You need to keep your strength up"

"are you saying you want another round?" Lexa quirked a brow.

"always, but also because you are eating for two now" she smiled softly at her own words. 

"shit" Lexa gasped. 

"what?" Clarke asked in a panic and was straight by Lexa's side. "is everything ok?"

"Clarke" Lexa shook her head." 

"Baby, what is it?" Clarke asked with worry written all over her face.

"I'm...I mean we're... having a baby Clarke" Lexa said with her eyes wide. "we're pregnant" 

"I know baby" Clarke beamed and held her chest. She thought she was going to have a heart attack thinking that there was something seriously wrong with her wife. 

"this is really happening" Lexa smiled as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"it is" Clarke beamed as she wiped her thumb over Lexa's cheek. She hadn't realised that she was in the exact same state as her wife until she felt Lexa run her thumb over her cheek, wiping away her own tears. "I love you so much, you and this lil monkey in here" Clarke sobbed as she placed the palm of her other hand on her wife's belly.

Lexa choked out a chuckle through her own sobs. "I told you, you are not calling our baby a monkey" she shook her head. 

"and I told you I needed to work on it but I haven't come up with anything yet" she shrugged. 

"Mmm, well get thinking because that is not happening," Lexa said firmly. 

"yes, baby" Clarke mock saluted. 

"Clarke" Lexa shook her head. "stop taking the piss and feed me"

"I'm sure I could find you something to eat" Clarke wiggled her brows. 

"I'm sure and I will be happy to, as soon as I have proper food inside of me" Lexa smirked. 

KNOCK KNOCK

"what they fuck? do people have a sixth sense for when we're naked or having sex?" Clarke groaned. "wait here," she said softly as she walked out of their bedroom. She walked back in with shorts and a t-shirt on and offered Lexa the same. When Lexa was dressed she placed a soft kiss to her lips before heading down to open the door.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Raven greeted dryly as she walked past Clarke and upstairs, followed by the rest of the gang. 

Clarke sighed and closed the door before heading up the stairs after them.

"Lexie, do you know you have an intruder in your house?" Raven asked as she gestured over to Clarke.

"Raven" Octavia warned. She might not have been happy with the way Clarke had acted over the last few months but she knew her friend and she knew there must have been a reason. 

"what? I'm just saying. I mean, I dont even recognise this person standing in front of us. She looks like our friends but how can we really be sure?"

"shut the fuck up Raven" Clarke glared. 

"Yup, that's her" Bellamy nodded firmly.

Clarke shook her head and walked over to Lexa who shuffled forward to allow her wife space to slid in behind her. As soon as Clarke was in position Lexa laid back and melted into Clarke's hold as she felt Clarke wrap her arms around her waist. Clarke leant forward and rested her chin on Lexa's shoulder as they both looked at their friends and waited for one of them to speak.

"so, are any of you going to say anything, or just stand there and stare at us?" Clarke asked dryly.

"I'm staring at you" Raven answered dryly. "it's been so long since I've seen you I had nearly forgotten what you looked like," she said bluntly.

"ok" Clarke shook her head. "I know I've acted like a dick. I know I haven't been around and I know I've been a shity friend and yes, I have been avoiding you all. Things have just been a bit shit and I just couldn't and I knew if I saw any of you, you would all want me to talk about it coz 'sharing is caring' and all that shit but I didn't want to, things are slowly getting better and I'm sorry" 

"like I said, once a dick, always a dick" Raven shrugged. 

"You're just jealous coz my dick is bigger than your's" Clarke countered.

"touche Clarkey boo, touche" Raven laughed. "good to have you back arsehole"

"thanks...I think" Clarke answered as she scrunched up her face and shook her head.

"so are you going to tell us what got your panties in a twist or what?" Octavia chipped in.

Clarke shook her head. "no" 

"Oh come on, for months you've been off the grid, you have to give us something."

"spousal privilege"

"You're right" Raven nodded. "Lexa, tell us what's been going on"

Lexa shook her head. "no, spousal privilege. Some things stay between a married couple and if my wife doesn't want to tell you then I won't either"

"well fuck" Raven huffed. "what happened to the good old days when we knew everything about you?"

"spousal privilege" both Lexa and Clarke answered in unison and chuckled.

"and there they are, tweedle dee and tweedle fucking dumb" Raven shook her head. 

"well, at least you two are back on the same page, you had us all worried there for a while," Octavia said seriously.

"Nope, things are good" Clarke smiled and nuzzled her face into Lexa's neck.

"better than good" Lexa beamed and melted at her wife's touch.

"well, at least you two are good now, that's all that matters" Bellamy chimed in. 

"I guess, although, I would still like to know what it was that got Clarkey boo's panties in a twist. We know she can be a stroppy arsehole but she's never been like that....like.....oh wait....." Raven trailed off as the cogs started to turn.

"RAVEN" Octavia warned.

"what?" 

"do not finish that sentence"

"Ok, fine" Raven huffed. 

"so what do you say we call Anya and have and impromptu film or games night?" Murphy asked.

Both Lexa and Clarke looked at each other. They knew they probably should, it had been a while since they last had one and even longer since Clarke had seen any of them. The truth was they had just found out that they were expecting their first child and they just wanted time to process and take it in together at least for a couple of days. They had agreed previously that they wouldn't be telling anyone as soon as it happened until Lexa was 12 weeks and had had the first scan as they didn't want to jinx it. 

"We're gonna say no for tonight" Lexa answered for them both. "things might be better but we just need some time for us, to get back to being us so maybe in a few days" she offered with a small smile.

"that's cool, we get it. Whatever has been going on must have been hard and it's good that you're getting back to normal. Just give us a call when you're ready" Octavia answered. As always, the only sensible one.

"thanks, O" Clarke smiled appreciatively.

After everyone had left Clarke cooked them both dinner. They decided on an evening of Netflix and chill in bed with some naked cuddles which made Lexa happy. Clarke spent the entire time being the big spoon with her arms wrapped protectively around Lexa's belly until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time jump.  
> The first scan and the good news is revealed followed by some more good news.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> Please check out my other stories Just Out Of Reach and THEMIS "Goddess Of Divine Order"
> 
>  
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. Kudos are appreciated :)

It was a few weeks later and today was the 12 weeks scan. Over the last few weeks, things had gotten back to normal. After a lot of talking and spending a lot of time together Clarke and Lexa's relationship was better than ever and they were closer than ever. Clarke had made it her mission to take care of Lexa in every way. She made sure that Lexa did no heavy lifting. Her work was minimal and some days she never left the comfort of their home. Clarke made sure that she shut the gallery at least two days a week but made sure that she was always close by when Lexa needed her to be, sometimes even when she didn't. 

Everyday Clarke would wake up first to take Kujo for his walk before coming home and making them both breakfast. Most days they would shower together before getting ready for the day ahead. Clarke also made sure that there were changes in their diet as well. She made a point of eating the same foods as Lexa, in her eyes they were going on this journey together. They both gave up coffee and instead of takeaways, they both opted for a healthier diet. The sex, that was better than it had ever been and they were closer than ever. Clarke, as always put her wife first which frustrated Lexa, sometimes she wanted Clarke to be a little more forceful with her. She knew it couldn't be like it used to be but still, she was pregnant not made of glass. On the odd occasion, Clarke would give in and let Lexa do as she wanted but was always mindful of the life growing inside of her wife. 

Things with their friends and family had returned back to normal, they had had a few film nights and games nights but still, neither had explained what had gone on or the reasons why. They both found it hard keeping the pregnancy a secret but were adamant that they wouldn't be telling anyone until they had the all clear from the scan, although, they were both sure that Abby had guessed but chose to say nothing.

As for the pregnancy, Lexa had been an emotional wreck some days. She could feel her body changing and she hated it. Clarke was always on hand to reassure her, telling her that she was perfect. Some days she believed her, others not so much. She was pleased that she wasn't suffering severe morning sickness, in fact, she couldn't believe how much she wanted to eat. As promised, Clarke made sure to get Lexa any food she wanted, even some she didn't approve of. As much as Clarke had wanted to support Lexa, there were just some foods that she wasn't prepared to eat. Gherkins and pickled eggs being on that list. The one thing that Lexa loved was the effect of her being pregnant had on her wife. Clarke always wanted her, that was no secret, but that seemed to amplify tenfold. She couldn't resist the pregnancy glow, the slight bump of Lexa showing, even more so her breasts that were slowly getting bigger. For Lexa she was not complaining, she felt horny nearly all of the time and her breasts being all the more sensitive only added to her pleasure when her wife touched her. 

They were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called in for the scan. They were both a bag of nerves but were excited to be seeing their baby for the first time. They had also agreed to keep the sex of the baby a surprise. 

"Griffin-Woods" the receptionist called. "you can go through"

"Thank you" Clarke nodded and held her hand out for her wife. Lexa took her hand before they walked into the Dr's office. 

"morning" Dr Tsing greeted. "normally you would have a nurse do this but seeing as there have been complications during this process, I will me monitoring the pregnancy every step of the way" she explained.

Both Clarke and Lexa breathed out a sigh of relief knowing they would be in good hands. "thank you" Lexa smiled. 

"You're very welcome, now, if you would like to lay on the bed a lift your top we'll get started" she smiled.

Lexa did as told. As soon as she was comfortable she rolled her top and took Clarke's hand.

"ok, this is going to feel a little cold" 

"It's ok" Lexa nodded. She winced slightly at the gel being so cold before she relaxed.

"now, if you keep your eyes here" the Dr gestured to the screen. "you'll be able to see your baby. You're going to feel a slight amount of pressure Lexa" she warned.

Lexa braced herself and gripped Clarke's hand tighter. "you ok?" Clarke whispered softly. Lexa nodded. 

"there you go ladies"

"is that...." Clarke looked on with wide eyes.

"that's your baby, yes" the Dr smiled.

"Clarke" Lexa breathed out. 

"I know baby" Clarke smiled. 

They both turned to look at each other with wide glassy eyes and bright smiles on their faces before turning to look back at the monitor. 

"is everything ok? I mean, they're both healthy right?" Clarke asked without taking her eyes away from the screen. 

"yes, both mother and baby are doing great. Everything is as it should be." Dr Tsing reassured. "How many scan pictures would you like?"

"um, six please" Clarke answered as she looked at her wife who nodded. 

After cleaning up and getting their scan pictures they made their way back to the car. Clarke quickly opened to door for Lexa who rolled her eyes but got in anyway before she walked around and got in her own side. 

"I can't believe it, Lex, this is really happening" Clarke smiled as she looked at the scan. 

"It's happening" Lexa answered with a wide smile of her own. 

Clarke looked over to her wife who had tears in her eyes. Normally she would have pulled Lexa over to her but she didn't want her climbing anywhere. She shifted in her seat and climbed over the centre console and into Lexa's lap. "are you ok baby?" she whispered softly and cupped her wife's cheeks. 

"I....it's really happening Clarke" Lexa nodded. "we're actually going to have a baby"

"I know" Clarke beamed. 

"we can do this right?" Lexa choked out through tears.

"yes baby, we can and we will, together" Clarke smiled as tears rolled down her own cheeks. "I love you Lex, and you're doing amazing. I know some days you feel like shit and I wish I could do more but no matter what, it will all be worth it when you bring out lil monkey into this world"

Lexa rolled her eyes. She had tried to get Clarke to stop calling their baby a lil monkey but to no avail. "it will be worth it" Lexa smiled. "and I love you, Clarke. I don't think I could get through this without you. I know some days I've been acting like a right bitch and I shout at you when you've done nothing but be there for me and I'm sorry" Lexa sobbed. 

Clarke knew to expect these emotional outbursts with her wife now. She had gotten used to them and most of the time, if Lexa cried, Clarke cried with her. "none of that matters baby, you can shout and scream at me as much as you like I'm not going anywhere no matter what you say or do" Clarke said softly. "you are everything to me Lexa and so is this lil monkey" she whispered as she placed her hands on Lexa's baby bump. "I would do anything for you, you know that don't you?" she asked softly. Lexa nodded. "that also includes taking all of the good days and the bad, ok?" 

Lexa nodded and cried harder. Clarke wrapped her arms tightly around her as she snuggled her face in the crook of Clarke's neck wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist. She could hear Clarke whispering soothing words into her hair, she loved being this close to her wife. Clarke always had a way of making her feel calm and safe. They stayed like that until Lexa had calmed down and only then did Clarke pull back. 

"I love you Lexa Griffin-Woods" she smiled softly.

"I love you Clarke Griffin-Woods" Lexa smiled back. "I'm hungry" she huffed.

Clarke chuckled and leant in to place a soft kiss to her wife's lips. "come on, let's go get you some food before you turn into the angry kid" Clarke joked which earned her a slap on the arm. 

They drove to the nearest restaurant and had lunch. They had already decided that if all went well they would invite their friends and family over that evening for an impromptu family get together. They knew if they said it was an emergency that they would all make it there so Clarke sent out a quick text to everyone telling them all to be round to the house for later that evening. 

Clarke was sitting in her comfy recliner and Lexa was sitting on her lap. Lexa, like she had been since she had started showing, has been wearing loose t-shirts or vests so no one would notice. They sat and waited for their family and friends to finished their conversations. "you sure you're ready for this baby?" Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear.

Lexa turned to face her wife with soft eyes. "only if you are?" 

Clarke looked at Lexa and was just about to answer when she heard a voice bringing them out of their moment.

"Ok, so you called us all here, would you care to share why?" Raven boomed impatiently.

"if you have somewhere else to be Rae, please don't let us hold you up" Clarke answered dryly.

"Nope, just an eager beaver to know what all this cloak and dagger stuff is all about" Raven shrugged.

Clarke looked at Lexa and Lexa looked at Clarke. they both nodded. "we're pregnant" they both said in unison with wide smiles on their faces.

They heard a lot of gasps and when did this happen coming from the other side of the room. When they looked away from each other all eyes were on them. Raven was choking on her drink. Octavia patting her back and everyone else was sat or stood with their jaws hanging.

"congratulations" everyone boomed when Raven had recovered. 

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other one last time before the questions came thick and fast.

"when did you find out?" Abby asked.

"umm, a few weeks ago, we wanted to wait until the 12 weeks scan and we knew that everything was ok" Lexa answered.

"was that when we all came round and you told us all to leave?" Octavia asked curiously.

Clarke nodded. "things had been....but we found out that morning and just wanted time for us to take in the news and we also had a lot of things to talk about" Clarke explained.

"that makes sense, we thought you just didn't want us around" Bellamy added.

Clarke shook her head again. "no, we just wanted time for us and to let the news sink in"

"so, how long had you been trying?" Indra asked.

"Umm, since we got back from our honeymoon" Lexa answered sheepishly. "we didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work and it didn't, not for a long time but we didn't want the added pressure or stress each time of having everyone knowing" she explained.

"well that makes sense, but it would have been good to know, we could have been there for you both" Gustus countered.

"I know dad, but this is what we decided" 

"I respect that" he nodded.

"is that why you were being a grade A bitch and went off the grid?" Murphy asked as he looked at Clarke.

Clarke nodded. "how I acted was wrong I know that and hopefully, we've all moved past that"

"we have, but still, you were still acting like a dick. We would see Lexa and not you and we could tell she was making up excuses for you but we just couldn't work out why" Bellamy added.

"and now you do" 

"so why act that way? I mean, we could have helped and we could tell Lexa was suffering but refused to talk about why" Raven asked.

"Listen, what happened between Clarke and me is just that, it's between us. We tried a few times and it never worked. It was hard on both of us and we both said and done things to each other that we shouldn't have and we also shut ourselves off from everyone which we know was wrong but that's how we dealt with it. We can't change that now. Things between us are...." she trailed off and looked at her wife. "amazing and couldn't be better and now that it's finally happened we want to share if all with you" Lexa answered as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist tightly. 

"on the table there are some envelopes with names on, open them" Clarke instructed.

They both watched as they all opened their envelopes and gasped.

"is this? oh, my god look at that" Abby gushed.

"this is our grandchild" Gustus beamed proudly. 

"We're gonna be aunts" Octavia cried.

"We're gonna be uncles" Murphy smiled. 

"Oh my god, I just can't believe my baby sister is going to have a baby" Anya gushed. "Aden, you can't hit on Clarke anymore now that you're going to be an uncle to their baby" Anya joked.

"Shut up, I do not hit on her" Aden huffed.

"you kind of do, you gush over her every time you see her" Lexa added.

"Shut up" he huffed again.

"hey" Clarke interjected. "don't talk to her like that, she's carrying your niece or nephew" she scolded with a smirk.

"Aww, get Clarkey boo being all protective mama bear over there" Raven laughed.

"I am" Clarke nodded firmly. "and Anya, no more fighting, understood" she warned.

"understood" Anya nodded seriously. Not that she would ever fight her sister while she was pregnant. That could wait. 

"well, stand up, show us all the baby bump" Jake boomed.

Lexa sighed and stood from the comfort of her wife's arms. Within a matter of seconds, she was surrounded by everyone talking to her stomach. 

"Ok, ok, my wife is not a freak show, one at a time" Clarke warned when she saw how uncomfortable her wife was looking. 

"Clarke's right" Abby agreed. "we have all night" she smiled at them both. 

"thank you" Lexa whispered as she took her seat on her wife's lap and nuzzled into her neck. Now she was starting to feel tired and the day was starting to hit her. 

"Ok, well, I also have some news" Gustus piped up. "I don't want to take away from the amazing news that there is going to be a new generation of Griffin-Woods coming along but it's news you should all know" he went on. "I only have a few more treatments to go. So far, it seems to be working. Cancer hasn't gone but it hasn't spread anywhere else and it has shrunk dramatically in size, so, it looks like you're all going to be stuck with me a while longer" he smiled.

"what?" Lexa asked in shock.

"Listen, they haven't said how much longer I have, but they have said that with how well I have responded to treatment that instead of months it could possibly be years, but still, let's not take anything for granted" he smiled.

Lexa leapt from her seat and ran to her father and hugged him as hard as she could. She might have been tired but today was turning out to be one of best of her life. Alongside meeting and marrying her wife of course. 

"what are we waiting for? let's get this party started" Raven boomed. 

"no drinking for me" Clarke shook her head. 

"what?" Raven shot out as she spun around to look at her friend so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Nope, if Lexa can't drink then neither am I," she said firmly.

"Clarke" Lexa whispered as she walked back over to her wife. "I don't mind, at least one of should be celebrating"

"Yeah, you heard your wife" Bellamy chimed in. 

"do you mind? the adults are talking" Clarke scolded before she turned back to her wife. "Lex, no. I'm serious, if you're not drinking then neither am I and besides" she paused to make sure no one was in earshot as she dropped her voice lower. "we can have our own celebration later once everyone has left" she husked against Lexa's ear. 

"Mmm, I like your thinking" Lexa smiled and brought Clarke in for a searing kiss.

"Oh shit, hey, Mrs G, doesn't being pregnant do something to your hormones and stuff to make you like, want it 'ALL' the time?" Raven said through laughter.

"it can make you want sex more yes," Abby answered with a smirk. 

"so you mean they're probably going at it more than they did before?"

"yes, we are" Clarke answered shamelessly after she had barely pulled back from kissing Lexa. 

"Ok, well, I'm pleased we don't live with you anymore, you were bad enough before you got pregnant," Raven said seriously.

"Good, it means that now we can be even louder" Clarke countered shamelessly once again without taking her gaze from her wife.

"Maybe you two should think about getting a room now?" Bellamy offered.

"Maybe you should be quiet. You're lucky our family is here or we probably wouldn't even be waiting at all" Lexa answered making her wife laugh. 

"I'm not sure I like what you have turned Lexa into," Octavia said seriously.

"I'm not sure I really care and I didn't turn her into anything, she did that all by herself" Clarke argued.

"Ok, enough sex talk if you don't mind. My niece or nephew is in there and they shouldn't be subjected to this kind of talk" Anya cut in. 

"yes, I agree and neither should your parents" Indra conquered.

All of their friends and family left a couple of hours later when they could see Lexa starting to get tired which in turn made kicked Clarke into protective wife mode. She knew the minute it started getting too much for her wife but held off asking everyone to leave at Lexa's request. The final straw was when Lexa started falling asleep on her lap. She saw everyone out and carried Lexa to bed. Once Lexa was sound asleep she took Kujo down to the garden so he could do his business before she locked up and joined her wife in bed. 

The next few months were going to be long and tiring for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut before Clarke and Lexa get ready for the exhibition.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> Please check out my other stories Just Out Of Reach and THEMIS "Goddess Of Divine Order"
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. Kudos are appreciated :)

"Clarke please" Lexa whined.

"Lex" Clarke shook her head. She didn't want to be having this argument with her wife again. 

"Clarke" Lexa warned sternly. "I love your fingers and I love your mouth but it's been almost 5 months and right now I need you to put this on and fuck me" Lexa demanded as she held up the strap on. 

It had been a constant argument. A constant battle of wills between them. Clarke would give Lexa what she wanted whenever she wanted it but this was one thing she had been adamant about. Even though the Dr had said that it was ok, she was still unsure. Instead, she would use every other trick in the book to make her wife cum. 

The pregnancy overall hadn't been that bad. Lexa's moods were the worst for both of them. Clarke never knew if she was coming or going. She never knew if Lexa was going to kiss her or throw something at her. Lexa felt like she was going mad. She hated how big she had gotten. She hated how hormonal and un rational she had become. It only frustrated her even more when Clarke refused her this one thing. This one thing that she had been waiting patiently for nearly five months.

Clarke sighed. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she gave in to her wife. That time was now. She slid herself from the bed and fastened the harness around her waist before climbing back onto the bed to join her very horny wife. She barely had time to settle between Lexa's legs before Lexa pulled her in for a searing kiss that was so deep and passionate that it left her breathless. 

"fuck Lexa" Clarke whispered against Lexa's lips breathlessly.

"I want you, Clarke. I need you inside me"

Clarke nodded and ran the tip of the toy between Lexa's wet folds before lining it up at her entrance. "you ready baby?" she asked softly. Lexa nodded her head furiously. She had been ready for nearly 5 months. Clarke slowly eased herself inside Lexa as they both moaned at the feeling. Clarke couldn't believe how easily she was able to slide inside her wife. It had been a while so she was expecting some resistance. "fuck baby" she moaned.

"Clarke...shit..wait" Lexa panted out.

Clarke on instinct moved to pull out of Lexa only to feel Lexa grip her waist to keep her where she was. "are you ok? did I hurt you?" she asked in a panic.

Lexa shook her head. "no it's just...dont move yet" 

"Lexa, what is it?" Clarke asked softly.

"if you move I'll cum" Lexa explained as she let out a breath.

"fuck" Clarke shook her head. "I thought I had hurt you" she added with a sigh of relief. 

Lexa shook her head furiously. "you can move" she breathed out.

Clarke did. She slid herself out before gently pushing back inside before she felt Lexa grip her shoulders hard.

"fuck..fuck...wait"

"Baby if I'm hurting you I'll stop but if you need to cum just cum it's ok" she whispered softly.

Lexa huffed. "it's embarrassing"

Clarke smiled. "I'm your wife Lex, you shouldn't be embarrassed. I love it when you cum"

Lexa nodded as she felt Clarke start to move again. She was shocked that she was going to cum this soon. Then, all of a sudden Clarke pulled out.

"Lex....can we....can you..." 

"What?" Lexa asked still slightly in shock that her wife had pulled out.

"I feel like I might press down to hard" Clarke explained as she looked down at Lexa's baby bump.

"Clarke, it's fine" Lexa tried to reassure her wife.

Clarke shook her head. "lay on your side" she instructed. Lexa did as told as Clarke laid down behind her. She raised Lexa's leg as she shifted herself closer. "you ok?" she asked softly. 

"Clarke, I just need you inside me"

Clarke kissed along Lexa's shoulder softly as she lined the tip of the toy at her entrance and slid inside cautiously. Everything inside of her was praying that she didn't hurt her wife or the baby. She felt Lexa thrust back into her as they both moaned. "I love you baby" she whispered against the shell of Lexa's ear.

"fuck" Lexa sighed contently at the feeling of Clarke finally being inside of her. "I love you too" she whispered back. She could feel her walls starting to flutter. She hated that she was going to cum so soon but she was desperate. 

Clarke snaked an arm around to Lexa's front and started massaging her breast softly. Lexa moaned loudly and pushed herself back further into Clarke. 

"I'm gonna cum" Lexa breathed out.

"it's ok" Clarke purred against Lexa's ear and held onto her as she slid in and out of her. 

Lexa shuddered hard and arched her back as her high took over. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire. 

"shit" Lexa panted as she came down from her high.

"you ok baby?" Clarke asked softly.

"fuck Clarke" Lexa shook her head. "I can't believe how quickly I came"

Clarke chuckled. "it's been a while...."

"fuck...." Lexa shot out as she gripped a hold of Clarke's hand.

"what is it? are you ok?" Clarke asked concerned as leant up to get a better look at her wife.

"the baby" Lexa whispered.

"what's wrong with the baby?" Clarke shot out in a panic as she shot up from the bed.

"Nothing. Come here" Lexa said softly.

"Lexa, you're scaring me"

"Clarke just...shit...come here, quick" Lexa ordered. When Clarke sat on the bed next to her she took her hand and placed it over her baby bump.

"OH MY GOD!" Clarke screeched excitedly. 

"I know" Lexa beamed.

"that's amazing" Clarke smiled wide. 

"come here" Lexa whispered softly as she moved over to let Clarke lay down beside her. Clarke removed the strap on before laying down next to Lexa. When there were both laying on their sides facing each other she took Clarke's hand in hers and placed over her moving baby bump.

"our lil monkey" Clarke beamed.

"Clarke" Lexa warned and rolled her eyes at the nickname.

Clarke shrugged. "it's sticking" she smirked and smiled when she felt the baby kick again. 

"It so isn't" Lexa shook her head firmly.

"Babe, 5 months in and it's still here" Clarke smirked.

"you're such an arsehole" Lexa huffed.

"Mmm, but you love me" 

Lexa didn't answer. She leant in and kissed Clarke hard, showing her how much she loved her. 

It took Clarke a second before she started kissing Lexa back with just as much vigour. She moved her hand from Lexa's belly and cupped her face softly to bring her in closer as they both moaned into the kiss. It was only when Lexa pulled back for air that Clarke remembered the exhibition for Marcus. "fuck" she panted. "we need to start getting ready" she sighed.

"Mmm?" Lexa hummed. "oh shit, the exhibition" she shook her head. "I don't wanna move" she whined.

"me either baby" Clarke shook her head. She didn't, she would be more than happy to stay right where she was. 

Lexa sighed and rolled Clarke over so she was on her back before she climbed on top of her. "how much time do we have?" she quirked a brow.

"depends" 

"On what?"

"on how long it's gonna take you to get your sexy arse ready" Clarke smirked as she felt Lexa slap her arm. "ow, what was that for?"

"for being an arsehole, it doesn't take me that long to get ready," Lexa said with a pointed glare.

"Why do you ask?" Clarke asked instead knowing that to argue with a hormonal Lexa would be futile.

"I'm curious"

"About two hours" Clarke answered.

"Plenty of time" Lexa smirked before she leant down and kissed Clarke firmly on the lips. She guided her hand down between their bodies before running her fingers through Clarke's drenched folds.

"oh my god" Clarke moaned and arched her back. 

Lexa pulled back from the kiss as she slid her body off the end of the bed. She gripped Clarke's legs and pulled her closer. "you're so wet" she moaned and bit her bottom lip.

"mmm," Clarke hummed. 

Lexa leant down and ran her tongue through Clarke's wet folds as she lapped up her arousal. She would never get tired of the taste of her wife. She ran her tongue up and circled it over her sensitive clit as she easily slid two fingers deep inside.

"fuck" Clarke moaned at the intrusion. She gripped her fingers in Lexa's hair as she arched her back from the bed. She tried pushing her legs together but Lexa was having none of it as she felt Lexa grip her thigh with her free hand and spread her open further.

Lexa curled and scissored her fingers deep inside of her wife. She knew Clarke wouldn't last long. 

"harder baby....fuck me harder" Clarke panted out between thrusts.

Lexa obliged. She pulled her fingers out before slamming straight back inside her wife with three fingers as she picked up her pace with her tongue. 

"oh...fuck" Clarke screamed at the feeling of the added finger. "so good baby" she moaned. 

Lexa hummed her response against her clit as it sent a jolt straight through Clarke's core as she trusted deeper and harder inside of her. 

"shit baby I'm gonna cum" Clarke moaned and tightened her grip in her wife's hair. She didn't have a choice in the matter. It was happening. All she could do was grind her core against Lexa's fingers and her tongue as Lexa pushed her over the edge. "oh my god" she moaned when Lexa curled her fingers just in the right spot. She had no control over what happened next.

Lexa moaned as soon as she felt Clarke's arousal squirt all over her fingers and her face. She hummed contently at the feeling. At the sight of her wife coming undone before her. 

"Jesus fucking Christ" Clarke moaned as she shuddered hard. Her free hand gripping the bed sheets.

Lexa pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue as she helped her wife come down from her high. She would never get enough of the taste of her. "you taste so good Clarke" she purred before pushing her tongue back inside fluttering walls. 

"fuck babe" she breathed out as her high tapered off.

"Are you ok?" Lexa asked softly as she climbed back onto the bed, straddling her wife's lap.

"fucking amazing, you?" Clarke panted as she tried catching her breath.

"mmm," Lexa hummed and smiled smugly.

"don't look so fucking smug baby. You should be used to that by now, it seems to be a pretty regular occurrence" Clarke shot back.

"one I'll never get tired of" Lexa answered honestly.

"Good, I have a feeling that's not gonna be the last time you make me do that" Clarke smirked. 

"Mmm, care for a repeat?" Lexa quirked a brow.

"as much as I would love a repeat we need to get ready" Clarke sighed. 

"naked cuddles first?" Lexa asked cheekily. 

"as if you even need to ask" Clarke smiled wide. Lexa lifted herself from her lap so she scooted herself back up the bed and waited for Lexa to snuggle in front of her as she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. She smiled wide when she felt the baby kick and move a few more times before they both fell asleep. It was only because she heard her phone ringing that she was brought back from her slumber. "shit" she groaned.

"what now?" Lexa mumbled into the pillow.

"we fell asleep babe, we need to get ready" Clarke shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Urgh," Lexa groaned.

"Do you wanna stay here? I'll just say you're feeling tired. I'll go, make an appearance and then come back home" Clarke offered.

Lexa shook her head. She wasn't going to let Clarke go on her own and the fact was, it wasn't as if she was feeling tired, she just felt like being lazy. "You're not going on your own, just give me a bit to get ready"

"honestly baby, it's fine, I don't mind if you're not feeling up to it"

"I'm fine, I would just rather stay in bed with you but seeing as you're not gonna be here the option seems less appealing.

"If you're sure?"

Lexa nodded. "I just need some time to get ready"

"Take all the time you need baby. We'll go and show our faces and then we'll come back home and have some more naked cuddles" Clarke smiled.

"mmm" Lexa hummed. "that sounds perfect. Do I get food in as well?"

Clarke chuckled. "you can have anything you want"

"how about more of you?"

Clarke shuffled herself so she was now in front of her wife as neither of them had actually dragged themselves out of bed yet. "you can have me whenever you want. I'm all yours" she smiled softly and ran her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"and you are mine" Lexa smiled back just as softly. 

"always" Clarke smiled as she leant in and kissed Lexa firmly on the lips. She pressed her body flush against Lexa's and gasped when she felt the baby kick against her own stomach. "looks like we're gonna have our hands full with lil monkey" Clarke whispered against Lexa's lips.

"Clarke" Lexa shook her head.

"I told you, babe, it's sticking" Clarke laughed. "come on, let's get this over with"

They both spent the next couple of hours getting ready for the exhibition. Even though they had decided not to stay too long they knew it would still be a long night. As Clarke stood looking at her pregnant wife she knew exactly what she was going to do as soon as they got back. She thought Lexa was hot before, but being pregnant made her glow in a way Clarke had never seen. She would be lying if she said it didn't do things for her. Especially with what her wife was wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the exhibition.  
> Someone pisses Lexa off before Clarke puts them in their place.  
> Lexa has a surprise for Clarke.   
> Smut, sorry, not sorry ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> Please check out my other stories Just Out Of Reach and THEMIS "Goddes Of Divine Order"
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. Kudos are appreciated :)

"Wow, you both look amazing" Abby breathed out.

"thanks, mum" Clarke smiled.

"thank you" Lexa matched her wife's smile.

It was now the evening and they had just arrived for the exhibition at Marcus's gallery. Clarke was wearing a tight black pencil skirt with a loose low cut red blouse. Lexa had opted to wear a trouser suit. Even though she had her baby bump she still wasn't exceptionally big yet so decided to have a suit made for the evening. She also had plans for her wife later that evening, assuming she could wait that long.

"you ok babe?" Clarke asked softly.

"mmm," Lexa nodded as her eyes glanced down to her wife's ample cleavage.

Clarke smirked and leant into her wife as she pressed her lips to her ear. "this all belongs to you baby" 

Lexa sucked in a breath. "I love you" she breathed out.

"I love you too" Clarke smiled before she placed a soft kiss to Lexa's neck. 

"Alright, let's keep this kid friendly," Jake said, interrupting the pair.

"Ah, there you are. Looking amazing as always. Lexa, you're glowing" Marcus greeted them. "come, there is someone I would like you to meet" he motioned to the other side of the room. 

"you go" Lexa nodded. "I'll be over in a minute"

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked with a frown. Lexa nodded. "ok babe, I'll see you soon" she smiled.

Clarke followed Marcus while Lexa hung back. She talked to their family and friends briefly before she made her way over to the bar. She looked over to her wife and watched proudly as she mingled. She was brought out of her thoughts by a voice coming from behind her. "she'll get bored you know?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked abruptly as she turned to face the man.

"no one important but I've seen her type before"

"and what type would that be exactly?" she asked with a glare.

"the type that needs more than what you can give her"

"and what is that?"

He glanced down at the slight baby bump before trailing his eyes over her body. "right now she needs more than you can give" he started as he gestured to the baby bump. "and when that baby comes along it will be an inconvenience"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about"

"I do" he nodded. "I've met her type before"

"you know nothing about me or my wife so I suggest that you leave, now. I may be pregnant but I guarantee if my wife doesn't hurt you there are plenty in here that would"

"plenty that would what?"

"Clarke" Lexa sighed in relief.

Clarke noticed her wife's tense posture from the other side of the room. She could tell she was uncomfortable. 

"I was just telling this arsehole that he needed to leave" Lexa answered.

"ok, if my wife says that you need to leave then you need to leave," Clarke said seriously.

"I haven't done anything" he defended.

"It doesn't matter. The fact that you are making my wife feel uncomfortable is enough"

"Well maybe, that's because the truth hurts"

"really? and what truth would that be?"

"that you will get bored eventually. Hey, look, I'm just saying, I've heard a lot about you and you know, this..." he gestured to Lexa. "I'm sure was not in your life plan. How could someone like you want to be tied down and have kids hanging from their coat tails?"

Clarke took a deep breath. She had no idea who this dumbfuck was but he had gone too far. "pick a window"

"w-what?" he asked with confusion written all over his face.

"I said, pick a window, but choose wisely coz that will be the one that I fucking throw you through" Clarke seethed. 

"let's not be hasty" he shook his head. 

"hasty...fucking hasty. You come in here, to my friend's gallery, to MY exhibition and then spout shit to my wife about things that you have no fucking idea about and you don't want me to get 'hasty' you really are more stupid than you look" Clarke shouted as everyone turned to look at her.

"Clarke, what's going on?" Abby asked as she walked over to them.

"ask this piece of shit" Clarke spat out.

"Clarke" Abby warned.

Clarke waved her hand in the air. "save it, this fucking arsehole needs to leave now before I put him through a fucking window"

"Clarke" Lexa spoke up this time. 

"No Lex, who the fuck is he anyway?"

"Cage Wallace, I work for the Polis Times"

"oh really, how nice....for you. Do you enjoy your job because after this evening you won't be working there for much longer"

"Listen, I was just having a conversation and I think things have gotten a little out of hand" he tried to defend.

"out of hand? Lexa, why don't you fill everyone in on what this dick was saying before I walked over"

Lexa sighed. "he was saying that Clarke would get bored with me and the baby and...." she paused and looked at Clarke. There were some things she didn't want the entire gallery to hear let alone their parents.

Clarke understood. "I love my wife and I love our unborn child" she started as she stepped into his space. "you know nothing about me, my wife or our life so I would advise you to keep your opinions to yourself and if I ever see you near my wife again you will be wearing you bollocks as earrings. Do I make myself clear?" she threatened. She didn't care if the entire gallery could hear her. No one disrespected her wife or their relationship. Especially someone who knew nothing about them.

"yes" he nodded.

"what is going on here?" Marcus asked.

"this fuckwit was just leaving" Clarke answered. "I would like to know how his name managed to get on the list of guests though?" she said with a raised brow.

"what's the name?" Marcus asked. 

"Cage Wallace"

"Oh, he said he had some questions for you, something about wanting to know how you feel about putting other galleries out of business"

"Well, clearly it was a little more than that" Clarke shook her head. "I don't want him here again" she added firmly.

"He won't be" Marcus shook his head again.

"from now on, any future events and the guests will be run through me or Lexa. I will not show my face to another one if that is the kind of shit my wife is going to have to put up with" Clarke said seriously.

Marcus nodded but Clarke was in no mood to play nice right now. She held out her hand out to her wife who took it instantly as they made their way up the stairs. Not even their family or friends had the chance to see if either of them were ok. When they reached the top of the stairs Clarke led them into one of the side rooms. 

"Are you ok?" she breathed out and pulled Lexa into her as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Lexa nodded weakly. "babe" she tried again.

"I'm just in shock I think" Lexa shook her head. "I mean who the fuck was he and what was the point in any of that?"

"I don't know" Clarke shrugged but we'll find out. There is no way I'm letting this go" she shook her head. 

"I think he got the message"

"I don't care Lexa. I will not have people talking to you like that. I mean, what the fuck. He knows nothing about us. I know things haven't been easy but fuck" Clarke sighed. "there is no way I would ever get bored" 

"I know" Lexa smiled softly.

"as long as you do" Clarke smiled back.

"Clarke, when things were bad between us, you could have gone anywhere, with anyone but you didn't, you didn't even pleasure yourself." Lexa started to explain. "even now, we could be having so much more sex but we aren't and that's your choice because you're putting me and the baby first. If that was all you were interested in you would have gone elsewhere by now"

"I would never go elsewhere, you're it for me. You could walk out on me tomorrow and I know there would still be no one else. I would die a lonely old dog woman"

"cats"

"Huh?"

"cats Clarke, it's cat lady" Lexa chuckled.

"Well, I don't own any cats and I am so not a lady" Clarke smirked. "so I would die a lonely old dog woman"

"I love you" Lexa smiled softly. She loved that Clarke would defend her and their relationship no matter what. Clarke didn't even question her about why he needed to leave, just having her say it was enough. Of course, if she wasn't pregnant she would have put him on his arse herself.

"I love you Mrs Lexa Griffin-Woods" Clarke smiled. "shall we head back downstairs?"

Lexa shook her head and smirked. She had other plans. She had wanted to wait until they got home but after seeing Clarke in action she was feeling far too turned on to wait. "Lock the door" she commanded.

Clarke nodded and did as told, she had no idea what her wife had planned but she was sure she was going to like it, she always did.

Once Clarke had locked the Lexa watched as she walked back over to her with curious eyes. What she had noticed was there was a balcony. She eyed it closely and noticed everyone from the exhibition was down there, their friends and family included. "come here" she husked and motioned for Clarke to join her. When Clarke was standing on the balcony looking down she smirked to herself. She walked up behind her wife and placed her hands on her hips. "see all of these people Clarke, they are all here for you" she whispered in the blonde's ear.

"mmm," Clarke hummed and melted against her wife. "why are we up here Lex?"

Lexa didn't respond. Instead, she dropped her head to her wife's neck as she started kissing and sucking. Clarke moaned softly and dropped her head back against her shoulder and allowed her better access. She ran her hands down Clarke's thighs until she reached the hem of her skirt. She wasted little time sliding up as it gathered around the blonde's waist. Next, she gripped Clarke's underwear as she ripped them from her bare skin.

"fuck babe" Clarke breathed out. the feeling of the cold air breezing over her bare flesh. She could already feel the pool of arousal between her thighs as Lexa literally ripped her underwear from her. She knew they were ruined and she would be spending the rest of the evening going commando. She moved her hands out and rested them on the edge of the balcony to steady herself as she felt Lexa press her front against her back. 

"it's been a long time since I've taken you like this Clarke" Lexa husked against her wife's ear. "you're going to have to be really quiet if you don't want everyone looking up and seeing me fuck you"

"oh my god" Clarke moaned and dropped her head forward. She could feel Lexa moving behind her but said nothing as she waited eagerly for what was about to happen. 

"touch yourself Clarke" Lexa commanded softly against her ear.

Clarke did. She ran her fingers down to her wet heat and started circling her clit. She sucked in a breath and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning loudly. She was shocked by what she felt next. "Lexa is that...."

"it is" Lexa answered. "remember I need you to stay quiet"

"fuck" Clarke breathed out as she felt Lexa run the tip of the toy through her wet folds. She instantly leant further forward allowing Lexa better access. "Lex, what about...."

"Clarke, it will be fine, the Dr said that I couldn't have it too rough, that doesn't mean you can't and besides, you will be doing most of the work" 

"how do you figure that....oh fuck" Clarke moaned when she felt the tip of the toy slid into her. 

Lexa leant forward and pressed her mouth to Clarke's ear. "because I want you to fuck yourself on my cock, I want you to use it and make yourself cum" Lexa breathed out.

Clarke shivered at the thought as she felt Lexa slid completely inside of her. Lexa gripped her waist and started moving Clarke's hips helping her get into a rhythm.

"fuck baby" Clarke breathed out. It had been a while since Lexa had been inside of her like this. She had always said no as she didn't want Lexa to overdo it but now, now she was going to go with it. She picked up her pace as she bounced up and down taking the toy as hard as she could. There was no time for soft or slow with all of their friends and family just downstairs. 

"Does that feel good Clarke? fucking yourself like this? Having me inside of you like this?"

"shit Lex....so fucking good" Clarke moaned. 

Lexa gripped her waist tighter as she watched her wife bounce up and down on the toy. She could feel her own pool of wetness build as every time Clarke ground down the base of the toy would rub against her sensitive clit. 

"fuck Clarke, you look so good like this" Lexa breathed out. All she could do was watch in awe. "I want you cumming so hard around me Clarke" she purred. She moved one of her hands from her wife's waist and gripped her hands around her loose ponytail and pulled her head back. "I wonder if they can hear us, I wonder if they can hear how wet you are" Lexa whispered out.

"shit" Clarke moaned. She tried to drop her head forward but Lexa just tightened her grip in her hair and pulled her head back once again. 

"it's a shame that arsehole left, we could ask him if he still thinks you're bored now?"

Clarke shook her head. "just fuck me Lex, fuck I'm so close baby" she moaned as she picked up her pace and slammed herself down harder on the toy inside of her. 

Lexa released Clarke's blonde locks so she could lean back and watch as her wife fucked herself harder against her. "fuck" she breathed out.

"fuck Lex, I'm gonna cum baby"

"come for me Clarke" Lexa purred.

"fuck, fuck, fuck" Clarke moaned through gritted teeth as she panted hard. "yes..fuck..yes"

Lexa snaked her hand around and started rubbing Clarke's clit roughly as she felt her start to tense against her, she loved watching her wife like this. 

"fuck yes baby, make me cum" 

Lexa rubbed faster and harder against her clit and gripped her waist harder as she moved her wife's hips faster against her. 

Clarke arched her back and leant further against her wife. It was in that moment that Lexa sucked down hard on her pulse point and that was all it took to send her flying over the edge. "I'm cumming baby, fuck" she moaned and wrapped her arm around the back of her wife's neck. "you feel so good inside of me" 

Lexa could feel the second her high started to hit full force, she was expecting it as she knew Clarke only too well. She could hear her breathing getting heavier before the sounds she was making became louder. She brought her hand around to her wife's lips, her intention was to cover her mouth to muffle the sounds that were about to leave her instead, she felt Clarke take two of her fingers into her mouth and suck down on them. "shit" she breathed against Clarke's ear.

"mmm," Clarke hummed as she continued to suck down on her wife's fingers. Her high hit her hard and all she could do was ride it out as she ground her arse back against her wife and take as much of the toy inside her as she could as she shuddered hard against Lexa. Her back pressed as tightly as she could against her front. 

"Jesus fuck" Clarke breathed out as she pulled Lexa's fingers from her mouth as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"That was so hot" Lexa purred against her ear. 

"I love you" Clarke breathed out as she slid herself free from the toy so she could turn in her wife's arms.

"I love you" Lexa smiled.

Clarke leant forward and connected their lips desperately as she slid her hand between their bodies. She slid her hand past the hardness of the toy to feel dripping wet folds. She hummed into the kiss. "let me take care of you baby" she whispered against Lexa's lips as she guided her wife back against the desk. 

"What are you doing Clarke" Lexa breathed against her wife's lips. 

"taking care of you" Clarke husked as she pulled back from the kiss and dropped to her knees. 

"fuck" Lexa moaned. The sight of her wife on her knees in front of her always had her on edge. 

Clarke leant forward and sucked on the tip of the toy. Moaning as she tasted herself. She gripped the base tight as she held in place against Lexa's centre. "use me baby" she husked as she looked up to meet dark green eyes. Lexa shook her head. "it's ok, do it Lex" she almost pleaded. As if to prove her point she dropped down and took all of the toy in her mouth without breaking eye contact with her wife. She bobbed her head up and down as she felt Lexa start to slowly move her hips in sync with her. She moaned against the toy and hoped that Lexa would get the message. 

Lexa did. Loud and clear. She placed a hand on the back of Clarke's head as she gripped her fingers in blonde locks as she rocked her hips forward. "I'm not gonna last long" she breathed out. 

Clarke hummed as she felt Lexa start to thrust into her mouth harder. She moved her free hand to Lexa hip and pulled her in harder. Neither of them heard the sound of knocking on the door until they heard someone shout. 

"Is there anyone in there? I'm looking for Mrs Griffin-Woods" came a voice through the door.

Clarke looked up at Lexa. There was no way she was stopping now, nor was she going to pull her mouth away to answer them.

"Um, I think...I think she went to go get some air" Lexa shouted back breathlessly. She paused her movements to allow herself to speak only to feel Clarke bob her head back and forth with more force.

"ok, well, if you see her can you tell her that there are people looking for her?" the voice shouted back.

"Yup, will do" Lexa half moaned out as she felt her high start to hit as she dropped her head back and thrust harder into Clarke's mouth.

Clarke pulled her head back briefly. "I want you to cum in my mouth baby" she commanded before dropping her head back down and sucked harder.

It was those words that sent Lexa flying over the edge. "fuck, I'm cumming Clarke" she moaned and thrust harder as she looked down. Green met blue as their eyes locked. Her shuddering became harder to control so instead she allowed it to wash over her as she came hard with Clarke humming and moaning as she watched with dark eyes. "fuck, babe..don't...dont stop" Lexa panted out.

Clarke shook her head. There was no way she was going to stop, not until her wife was ready for her to stop. She could feel the pool of arousal start to build once again and cursed her wife silently at the fact she now had no underwear to help with that small problem. She just hoped she could control herself long enough for them to get home or she would be finding herself in a very embarrassing predicament.

As the last of Lexa's high tapered off she pulled gently on Clarke's hair as she became too sensitive. Clarke pulled back and got up from her knees as she smiled softly. 

"Are you ok?" 

Lexa nodded. There was nothing else she could do as she was breathing too hard. She felt Clarke run her fingers past the harness and dip into her wet folds.

"Mmm, so fucking wet" Clarke hummed before she brought her fingers to her mouth so she could taste her wife. She moaned as soon as the taste hit her lips. "you always taste so fucking good" she smirked before she connected their lips softly allowing Lexa to taste herself on her lips. "did you have this planned all along?" Clarke whispered against Lexa's lips.

"no" Lexa breathed out. "I had planned on taking you like that when we got home but on account that we found ourselves up here I couldn't resist, especially after you watching you like that"

"Mmm, well feel free to do this anytime you like" she smirked. "I love it when you surprise me like that" she hummed as she gripped the toy in her hand.

"I know" Lexa smiled. "we should get downstairs, people are looking for you"

"fuck em, they can wait another five minutes" Clarke smirked as she tucked the toy back inside Lexa's trousers. "I need to clean myself up, I am fucking dripping babe and I now have no underwear"

"I think I can help with that" Lexa smirked and moved from the table to turn them. "sit down" she commanded.

Clarke did as was told.

"spread your legs" Lexa commanded as she dropped to her knees. Clarke wasn't lying. She was soaked. She looked at her wife's dripping core before she dived in and lapped up everything her wife had to offer. 

"Jesus fuck" Clarke moaned as her entire body jolted the second she felt Lexa's tongue swipe through her folds. She gripped her hands in her wife's hair and spread her legs wider to allow her better access. 

Lexa lapped her up. She swiped her tongue relentlessly as she licked her wife clean.

"Oh fuck" Clarke moaned. This wasn't meant to happen. She threw her head back and thrust her core against Lexa's tongue. "Lex....Lexa....wait....fuck...I'm gonna...shit" it was too late. She had no control over her body as she began to shudder against Lexa's firm tongue. "I'm cumming Lex..fuck" she breathed out. 

Lexa smirked as she kept her tongue firmly in position as she let Clarke ride out her high. Loving every minute as her wife came in her mouth. When she felt he shuddering start to ease she continued cleaning her wife with her tongue.

"fuck" Clarke breathed out as she looked down to see Lexa looking back at her with a smug look on her face. "well that was...unexpected" 

"Mmm, but so hot" Lexa hummed. Once she was sure she had lapped everything that was her wife clean she got to her feet with Clarke's help. 

"you're so fucking good with that tongue of your's" Clarke chuckled. It still amazed her how easy it was for her to fall to pieces under her wife's touch. 

"mmm," Lexa hummed again before she leant in and kissed her wife deeply. Clarke cupped her cheeks and pulled her in closer. "I think I need to go home" 

Clarke pulled back from the kiss instantly thinking there was something wrong. Lexa must have noticed the look of concern on her face.

"I need to more quality time with my wife" she explained further to put the blonde's mind at ease. "do you think we could get out of here so soon?"

"we can do anything you want babe" Clarke smiled softly and ran her thumb over Lexa's lip. "just let me sort myself out" she smiled and looked down at her skirt that was still bunched around her waist. 

Lexa stepped back to allow her room to pull her skirt down. 

"shall we?" Clarke asked as she held her arm out which Lexa took immediately before they made their way back downstairs.

"thank god, where the hell have you two been?" Raven asked as she kept her language clean with Abby standing right next to her.

"Just taking some time out after that dick tried ruining our evening" Clarke lied smoothly.

"uh-huh, so that why your hair is a mess" Octavia chimed in. "and your's" she added as she looked at Lexa.

"we took a walk outside and it was a bit windy" Lexa defended.

"I don't think anyone believes you" Anya added with a smirk.

Clarke shrugged. She honestly didn't care. 

"so, have you two decided on any baby names yet?" Indra asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"lil monkey" Clarke answered seriously as she looked at her wife.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "no, we're not calling our baby lil monkey" she shook her head. 

"ooh, what about sprout?" Bellamy chimed.

Clarke scoffed. "that's even worse and not even a baby name"

"neither is lil monkey" Murphy defended.

"it's better than being named after after a disgusting vegetable" Lexa argued.

"See, I knew you liked lil monkey really" Clarke laughed.

"Oh, what about Olivia? like after the actress, Olivia Wilde?" Anya asked seriously.

"no" Clarke shook her head firmly. "what about Gina, like after Gina Gershon, you know the actress from Anya's favourite film"

"Hey, no judging" Anya huffed. "it's a great film."

"Says you, the party for one" Raven joked.

"I think" Lexa piped up. "that we should wait until he or she is here and then decide"

"I think my wife makes a very good point. We could choose a name and when they get here it might not suit them at all" Clarke agreed.

"you two are no fun" Raven sighed.

Clarke looked to her wife who smiled wide. "I think we're plenty fun" she smirked.

"on that note, I need to go home, I'm tired and my feet hurt," Lexa said with a fake yawn.

"Mmm, I take it all that the sex you just had hasn't helped either" Bellamy quipped.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Clarke shrugged.

The couple said their farewells and headed home. Clarke made a mental note to contact the Polis Times tomorrow to have something done about Cage, there was no way he was going to get away with the stunt he pulled.

When they made it home Lexa pinned Clarke to the back of the door before Clarke carried her to the bedroom. Neither of them got much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke decorates the baby's bedroom.  
> Clarke and Lexa go shopping for baby furniture.  
> Lexa gets educated.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)
> 
> Some smut, sorry, not sorry ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> Please check out my other stories Just Out Of reach and THEMIS "Goddess Of Divine Order"
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know what you think. Kudos are appreciated :)

"babe" Lexa hollered to her wife.

"shit" Clarke screeched as she fell from the ladder.

It had been a few weeks since the exhibition. True to her word, Cage Wallace had been fired and Clarke had stuck to her guns as far as Marcus was concerned. She was now on the second day of decorating the baby's bedroom. 

The last few weeks had been tense. Lexa's mood swings had amplified but Clarke took it like a champ and accepted everything her wife threw at her. She had even closed the gallery as she promised she would in order to be there more for Lexa. She was around nearly all the time to help when Lexa actually asked for it and most of the time because she pre-emptied it.

Lexa was starting to feel the effects of being pregnant. She was stressed but not because she had any reason to be, it was just because. She was grateful that Clarke was around even if she didn't show it half the time. Clarke was always there to run her bath's, massage her feet, rub her back, put up with her moods, Clarke was perfect in every way.

"Are you ok?" Lexa shouted from the door. Clarke had warned her not to go into the bedroom so she listened.

"Yeah fine, just my...ow my arse" Clarke answered back from the bedroom floor. She pushed herself up and walked over to the door as she squeezed herself out and tried not to open the door too much so her wife wouldn't be able to see inside.

"what's wrong with your arse?" Lexa asked curiously.

"I just fell off the ladder and landed on it, that's what's wrong with" Clarke huffed as she rubbed her arse cheek.

"Was it from a great height?"

"Can you be more specific, any height is considered a great height in your eyes" Clarke joked.

"You're about as funny as an std" Lexa shot back dryly as she slapped her wife on the arm.

"ow, what the fuck Lex, don't you think I'm hurt enough as it is?" Clarke cried out.

"I am not scared of heights" Lexa countered.

"I never said you were, I merely pointed out that any height is considered a great height to you" the blonde defended.

"Implying that I am scared of heights" Lexa argued.

Clarke bit her tongue. "what did you call me for anyway?" she asked instead.

"Oh, yeah, are we still going shopping today?"

"If you're feeling up to it yeah" Clarke nodded.

"I am" Lexa nodded before she turned to walk away. 

Clarke stood there gobsmacked. She had just landed on her arse for nothing. She was about to mumble something when Lexa turned back to face her.

"is your arse ok?"

"it'll live, I have another cheek I can sit on" Clarke answered dryly.

Lexa laughed and stepped forward. "I'm sorry I scared you," she said softly as she leant in and kissed her wife.

Clarke pressed herself against her wife more as she melted into the kiss. She smiled against her lips when she felt the baby kick against them both. "someone's awake" she smiled.

"mmm," Lexa hummed. "let's hope they aren't this active when we're trying to have sex" Lexa smirked.

"Babe, are you turning into a sex addict? there are places you can go for that" Clarke quipped.

"I'm not" Lexa answered seriously. "I can't wait until this lil one is out in the big wide world, I am struggling now" she sighed. Clarke raised a brow in a silent question. "it's been so long since you've been inside me Clarke, I miss it"

"mmm," Clarke hummed. She felt the frustration as well. The struggle was real. "well, once you've had our lil monkey and the Dr gives you the all clear I promise I will do whatever you want me to, in any way you want" she promised.

"Seriously?"

"mmm," Clarke hummed again.

"you better not be saying that just to make me happy like you do everything else" Lexa warned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Clarke said while feigning innocence.

"yes, you do"

"I promise babe, whatever you want for as long as you want, however you want" Clarke smiled.

"I like the sound of that" Lexa smiled.

"me too" Clarke beamed. She couldn't wait to have her wife that way again. It had been far too long.

A couple of hours later they found themselves walking around numerous baby shops. Clarke could tell Lexa was starting to get tired so she discreetly steered them to a near by restaurant.

"Clarke" Lexa whined.

"Yes babe"

"we nowhere near done shopping, we don't have time" Lexa groaned.

"Then we make time, I'm starving" Clarke smiled.

"you ate like two hours ago" Lexa shook her head. "are you sure you're not the one eating for two?"

Clarke smiled. She was aware she had eaten a couple of hours previous but it was the only way Lexa would stop and rest as she knew she would never admit to being tired. "humour me"

"fine" Lexa huffed and took a seat.

"What are you having?" Clarke asked she glanced at the menu.

"I want a double bacon cheeseburger with curly fries, with a salad on the side, A pint of coke and for dessert, I'll have the chocolate fudge cake"

"Is there much point in having the side salad?" Clarke gawped at her wife. "it's kinda like asking for a big mac meal and a diet coke"

Lexa glared hard. "That's what I want to eat"

"ok, fine" Clarke held up her hands in surrender.

"that's what I thought" Lexa glared.

They ate in a comfortable silence before they made their way back around to the shops. They were in the third shop of the afternoon when Clarke spotted the cot that was to die for. "Lex, what do you think of this one?" she beamed.

"Clarke, have you seen how expensive it is?" Lexa shook her head.

"I don't care about the money babe, I care that our baby is going to be comfortable" she argued.

"it is nice" Lexa smiled. "you have good taste" 

Clarke scoffed. "of course I do, I married you didn't I?" she answered matter of fact.

"I guess you're right" Lexa smirked.

"No need to get cocky" Clarke said dryly as she side-eyed her wife.

"no" Lexa shook her head. "not when you're cocky enough for the both of us"

"hey" Clarke shot out as she smacked her on the arse lightly.

"Clarke" Lexa gawped. "how dare you hit your pregnant wife"

Clarke chuckled and stepped in closer to her wife. "you never normally complain when I slap you" she smirked.

Lexa groaned. "you are not playing fair"

"I never do" Clarke smirked. "now, back to the crib, do you like it?"

Lexa nodded. "I think that's the one even if it is expensive"

"as long as our lil monkey is comfy it'll be worth it" Clarke countered. "now, what's next on the list?"

"Um, everything" Lexa answered. 

They continued to shop well into the early evening. When they got home they were both exhausted. 

"are the gang coming over tomorrow?" Lexa asked curiously.

"They are" Clarke nodded. "I'm gonna finish the bedroom tonight so they can help put the furniture together tomorrow"

"You're gonna finish the room tonight? does that mean I get to see it at last?"

Clarke nodded and smiled at her wife. "I'm gonna go and get started now and hopefully it'll be done in a couple of hours"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lexa chuckled.

"Fine, I'm going" Clarke huffed. She gave her wife a chaste kiss before going to get changed. She spent the next three hours finishing off the room and sighed happily when she was done. When she walked back downstairs Lexa had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"baby" Clarke whispered softly. "come on, let's go to bed"

"mmm," Lexa hummed. "is it done?"

"It is but you can see it tomorrow, you're tired and you can't sleep down here all night"

"no" Lexa shook her head sleepily. "kiss me" she murmured.

Clarke chuckled but obliged. She leant down and grazed her lips over Lexa's as Lexa pushed herself into her and hummed. She pressed her lips more firmly against her wife's as she hovered herself over her. She ran her tongue over Lexa's bottom lips before sliding her tongue inside Lexa's mouth. 

Lexa gripped her arms around Clarke's neck and pulled her in closer. She was now fully awake but was enjoying the feeling of Clarke's lips against her own too much to pull away. The bedroom would still be there in five minutes. 

Clarke cupped Lexa's cheek as she deepened the kiss. She moved herself over until she was positioned between Lexa's legs as she hovered above her, being careful not to put too much weight on the baby bump. She felt Lexa spread her legs wider and wrap them around her waist. "Lex" she breathed out.

"I want you Clarke" Lexa purred. She hadn't woken up turned on but having Clarke kiss like this and the feeling of her between her legs was certainly doing the trick. 

"you have me" Clarke smiled into the kiss. 

"you know what I mean" Lexa breathed out.

"Tell me what you want"

"your fingers" Lexa almost moaned at the thought. 

"turn on your side," Clarke said softly. She was thankful that they had decided on such a big sofa. It made things easier for them, especially now with Lexa being pregnant. When Lexa had turned she laid down her side so she was facing her. She ran her hand down the length of Lexa's body as she slid her hand under her dress and inside of her underwear. "you're so wet" she breathed out. 

"Clarke" Lexa moaned when she felt her wife's fingers circle over her sensitive clit. "I wanna feel you"

"then feel me" Clarke smiled softly as she moved her arm slightly so Lexa could slide her hand into her shorts. 

"I'm not the only one whose wet" Lexa moaned as she ran her fingers through her wife's wet folds.

"fuck" Clarke moaned. "inside babe...please"

Lexa was never one to refuse. She lined her fingers at her wife's entrance before sliding two fingers deep inside. Clarke jolted her hips forward looking for more. 

"I love you being inside me" Clarke moaned. 

"Not as much as I do" Lexa purred. She felt Clarke move her fingers to her entrance and waited in anticipation. When she looked up she realised that Clarke was waiting for her approval. "please" she nodded. She almost came instantly as soon as her wife's fingers were inside of her. 

They moved completely in sync with one and other as they both twisted and curled their fingers inside of each other. Clarke leant forward and connected their lips softly. She was about to deepen the kiss when Lexa pulled her head back.

"I'm so close"

"It's ok" Clarke smiled softly. "I want you to cum"

"It's too soon" Lexa half whined half moaned.

"Clarke smiled. "it's never too soon" she answered seriously as she dropped her lips to Lexa's neck.

That was the push that Lexa needed. She threw her head back allowing Clarke better access as her walls tightened around her wife's fingers. "shit Clarke" she moaned loudly.

"Mmm, you always look so good when you cum for....fuck" Clarke moaned when Lexa hit her sweet spot deep inside of her. 

"you too" Lexa smirked as she rode out her high.

"always so...fucki...smug"

Clarke surged forward and crashed their lips together roughly as they rode out their highs together. After a few more minutes they were both down from their highs and trying to catch their breaths. 

"Can we go and see the baby's bedroom?" Lexa asked through heavy breaths.

"In a minute, yeah" Clarke nodded. 

"do your legs not work?" Lexa chuckled.

"Not sure but I don't want to tempt fate" the blonde answered seriously. 

After another ten minutes of laying on the sofa, Lexa had gotten impatient. "Clarke, I wanna go and see the room" she whined.

"Ok, ok. Come on" Clarke chuckled. 

Lexa walked up the stairs first, closely followed by Clarke and Kujo. She stopped at the bedroom door and waited for Clarke to open it. When she stepped inside her breath caught in her throat. It was decorated in all neutral colours with a wall length mural on one wall of all of the Disney characters. The only thing missing was the furniture which would be delivered tomorrow.

"Clarke, this is amazing" she breathed out in awe.

"You like it?"

"I love it" Lexa beamed. "I think this lil one is going to love it as well" she added and looked down to her stomach.

Clarke walked over to her and placed her hands on Lexa's baby bump as she felt the baby moving. "I think this one is going to be a sports star, maybe a footballer" she laughed.

"or a hockey player" Lexa joked.

"or anything that involves moving their feet, maybe Angelina Ballerina?"

"Who the fuck is that?" Lexa asked with a raised brow.

"You don't know who Angelina Ballerina is? oh my god, you seriously need to get your sexy arse in front of a tv and start watching some of the kid's channels"

"Clarke" Lexa gawked. "why are you watching baby programmes?"

"Excuse you, they are kids programmes and they are very informative I'll have you know. You should try it, you might learn a thing or two" the blonde chuckled.

"I'm sure there is nothing on there that I don't know already" Lexa argued.

"Well, you'll never know. But when our kids come home wanting answers to their homework and you don't know the answer you'll only have yourself to blame" Clarke countered seriously.

"Wait, why would they be coming to me? where will you be?"

"they'll come to you because I'll tell them that you already know all of the answers and then I'll be standing by waiting for you to get them all wrong" the blonde chuckled.

"oh really" Lexa shook her head.

"Yes really. Now, if you don't mind I have a very important date with Ballermory" Clarke said seriously.

"Who the fuck is Baller...what?"

"You have so much to learn" Clarke chuckled. "it's not what it's where" she added before she walked off and headed down the stairs.

Lexa stood rooted on the spot still having no idea what her wife was talking about. She had a feeling that once the baby was here she was going to have more than one child to look after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang time as they put the baby furniture together.  
> Lexa gets upset.  
> Clarke finds out that they're getting a new car.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I will only be updating once a week for the next five weeks as it's the school holidays. If I can update more I will. Sorry everyone :(
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Please check out my other stories Just Out Of Reach and THEMIS "Goddess Of Divine Order"

"I don't wanna get up" Lexa whined.

"So don't" Clarke smiled and looked down at her wife.

"But we need to, the gang will be here soon"

"Babe, you're about ready to drop. I'm sure they'll forgive you wanting to stay in bed"

"Maybe, I still feel bad though" Lexa sighed.

"How about you stay in bed while I make us some breakfast then once we're done you stay in bed and get some more rest and then later if you feel like getting up you can?" Clarke offered.

"I wanna bath" Lexa groaned. "my back is killing me"

"I'll run you a bath and then if you want I'll rub your back for you"

Lexa beamed. "that sounds like a plan"

"I thought you might say that" Clarke chuckled. "what do you want for breakfast?" she asked. At this stage, she found it best to ask what Lexa wanted as it changed daily depending on what mood she was in. 

"Umm," Lexa hummed as she thought about what she wanted. "crumpets with marmite and cheese" she smiled. Clarke scrunched up her face but nodded. "why do you always pull that face when I ask for that?"

"once you've had our lil monkey I'll make it for you and then you'll understand" Clarke answered with her face still scrunched up.

"what? it's yummy"

"It also stinks to high fucking heaven" Clarke shook her head. "you'll see" she added as she went to slide out of bed only to feel Lexa pull her back in.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh...to make you breakfast" she shrugged as she looked at Lexa cautiously.

Lexa shook her head. "aren't you forgetting something?"

Clarke looked up to the ceiling as her brain thought over everything that was on her to do list. She shook her head cautiously at Lexa who was shaking her head right back at her. She had no idea what she had forgotten but she was certain that from the look on her wife's face she was about to be reminded.

"I'm pretty sure that it's customary to kiss your wife before you get out of bed in the morning"

Clarke shook her head. She was actually starting to panic. "since when do you ask" she smiled and leant down to connect their lips softly.

"Since you decided to get out of bed before I had the chance to steal one" Lexa whispered against her lips.

"Mmm," Clarke hummed. "stealing implies that you are taking something that doesn't belong to you" she started. Lexa nodded. "and correct me if I'm wrong but I was under the impression that I do belong to you" she added in a whisper.

"You do but I am also carrying a lot of extra weight so it's harder for me to leap over the bed to keep you in it" Lexa countered with a smile.

Clarke pressed her lips firmly against Lexa's as they both sighed contently into the kiss. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck to keep her in place before she deepened the kiss. Clarke let out a small moan before she pulled her head back.

"If you want breakfast you need to let me get up and make it" She smiled against Lexa's lips.

"Mmm, but I like kissing you" Lexa hummed with her eyes still closed.

"I can stay here all day and kiss you if you like?" Clarke offered.

"I wish you could but the gang are coming"

"ok, how's this, I make breakfast, run you a bath, give you a massage then I'll help the gang with all of the baby furniture and then when they go I'll order us a takeaway and then, I'll get back into bed and spend the rest of the night kissing you?"

"Just kissing?"

"Mmm, maybe more if you play your cards right" Clarke smirked.

"If you make all of that happen you yourself a deal" Lexa answered seriously.

"Consider it done"

As promised, Clarke made breakfast. The kitchen reeked of marmite and cheese but it made Lexa happy. She ran her a bath before giving her a massage. When she left her wife she was sound asleep and looking as cute as ever with Kujo laying on the bed next to her. She made her way downstairs to let the gang in.

"Clarkey boo" Raven greeted as she walked through the door.

"Rae" Clarke shook her head. 

"Where's the missus?" Raven quirked a brow.

"asleep"

"Is she ok?" Octavia asked with concern as she followed Raven through the door closely followed by Bellamy and Murphy.

"She's fine, just tired. She might come out to play later if she's feeling up to it"

"You haven't worn her out have you? you know she's meant to be taking it easy, which means you need to keep it in your pants" Raven quipped.

"I have not worn her out if anything it's the other way around" Clarke smirked. It was mostly the truth. Lexa's sex drive was through the roof, not to mention working in the gallery, running the house and being there for Lexa whenever she needed her as well as getting the baby's room ready. 

"Someone struggling to keep up with the pregnancy hormones?" Bellamy chuckled.

"Not at all" Clarke shook her head. "I can cope with them, it's the cravings at stupid o clock in the morning. Do you know she woke me up at three in the morning the other day because she was craving peanut butter ice cream? I mean who the fuck eats that anyway and at three in the morning?" she shook her head again. 

"Your wife, obviously" Murphy chimed in. 

"Clearly" Clarke shot back dryly.

"Forget peanut butter Ice cream, I'm wondering why I've been here for more than five minutes and not been made a coffee yet. You do know what time it is, don't you?" Raven shot back. 

"Um, ten in the morning" Clarke answered simply.

"Exactly, too early for a Saturday morning"

"Aren't you normally working in the shop before now?"

Raven nodded. "I am but my wonderful girlfriend normally keeps me running on coffee until at least lunch time but not today. Today, we're here, which means that now, you're the one that gets that responsibility"

"I would take her seriously" Octavia added. "Especially if you don't want her falling asleep in the kid's cot"

"On it" Clarke nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

After spending the next two hours assembling baby furniture Clarke decided to take a break to go and see if Lexa was ok. As soon as she walked into their room the first thing she noticed was how the sheet fell either side of Lexa's baby bump. She beamed with pride as she walked over to the bed before climbing on and sliding in next to her wife. She felt Lexa stir and snuggle herself against her as she let out a small sigh. 

"Babe" she whispered in between peppering soft kisses along Lexa's shoulder.

"Mmm," Lexa hummed.

"we're nearly done putting everything together and it's lunch time, do you want me to make you something to eat?" Clarke offered softly.

"Mmm," Lexa hummed again making Clarke chuckle.

"You know if you're going to eat you're gonna have to open your eyes"

"Mmm," Lexa hummed still without opening her eyes. 

Clarke never said another word instead, she ran her fingers along Lexa's sides as she sucked and kissed along her neck. 

"Mmm, Clarke" Lexa hummed. 

"At least you remember my name" Clarke breathed against her neck.

"I always know your name" Lexa mumbled sleepily.

"Here I was thinking you were having a wet dream with the amount of mmm's I was getting"

"Maybe I was" Lexa rasped out as she turned to finally face her wife. As soon as she turned she opened her eyes and was met with the soft ocean blue that she loved so much. "and they are always about you" she smiled.

"Mmm, good to know" Clarke smiled back softly. "now that I actually have your attention, do you want some lunch?" she tried again.

"I know what I do want" Lexa smirked as she guided her wife's hand into her underwear.

Clarke moaned lowly as she felt her wife's wet heat. "babe, our friends are two rooms down" she whispered without removing her fingers.

"Then you had better be quick and make sure I stay quiet. or, you could always threaten them again" Lexa smirked. 

Clarke smirked at her wife. She was sure she could make it quick, keeping Lexa quiet, that was going to be a little more tricky. She ran her fingers through Lexa's wet folds and let out a small moan at her wetness. "you need to be quiet babe" she warned as she cocked her head to the side to keep an eye on the door.

Lexa nodded. She would do anything she needed to if it meant that Clarke was going to make her cum. She felt Clarke's fingers slide through her wetness before she felt them deep inside of her. She was about to let out a moan but Clarke must have sensed it and glared at her. She bit her lip as she felt her wife start to pick up her pace. 

It was quick. Very quick. Within less than a minute of having Clarke's fingers inside of her and her thumb grazing over her sensitive clit, Lexa was a mess under her touch. She kept her bottom lip sucked between her teeth as she rode out her high. It was less than a few minutes before their friends came looking for Clarke.

"You had better both be decent in there?" Raven shot out from the doorway, appearing to have learnt her lesson from the last time she had interrupted them.

"Of course we are, what do you take us for?" Clarke shot back with a wicked grin on her face.

"A couple of horndogs" Octavia answered instead. "I'm so happy that you found a nice comfy bed to rest in while the rest of us work our arse's off" she added dryly.

"How very dare you" Clarke shot out. "I am not resting, I am checking on my very hot and very pregnant wife"

"Uh-huh," Bellamy chirped from the doorway.

"And that's why Lexa looks flustered is it?" Murphy added.

"I've just woken up, thank you very much" Lexa answered with her best serious face.

"What she said" Clarke concurred. "fuck you very much."

"Oh, I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth" Raven shook her head.

"Forget that, what is she gonna say when that lil one in there starts talking to her friends like that?" Octavia joked.

"They won't" Clarke answered simply.

"How can you know that?" Bellamy shot out.

"Because we will make sure that they find themselves a group of friends that don't annoy the shit out of them to make them swear in the first place"

"Rude" Raven shook her head.

"How can we get the blame for your vile mouth?" Murphy asked flabbergasted.

"Quite simply really" Clarke shrugged.

"When you lot are done, I'm hungry" Lexa chimed in making them all turn to look at her.

"That's your problem, I have a furniture to put together" Raven shot out quickly before she turned and run to the baby's room.

"And I need to go and help her, you know she can't manage this shit on her own" Octavia added before running off behind Raven.

"And your excuse will be...?" Lexa asked with a raised brow.

"You're scary when you're hungry so we don't need one" Murphy answered for them both before they turned to leave as well.

Clarke laughed harder than she had laughed in a long time. "here you were saying that I should threaten them" she choked out.

Lexa shrugged. "I only said I was hungry"

"Mmm, we all know how you can get when you're hungry babe" Clarke laughed some more.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Lexa asked with another raised brow and a mock glare.

Clarke snapped her mouth shut and tried to contain her laughter as she shook her head furiously. "you know they say don't bite the hand that feeds you?" she asked. Lexa nodded. "well, it might not be wise to bite the hand that has just made you cum either" Clarke shot out before rolled herself off and out the bed while in fits of hysterics.

"You think you're funny?"

"Fucking hilarious" Clarke laughed harder. 

"We'll see how funny you are when you're on nappy duty for the first six months" Lexa shot back as she slid herself from the bed and walked past her wife.

Clarke shook her head furiously. No way was she doing six months for one comment. "ok, well....." she stuttered as Lexa turned to glare at her. "how about I....you...sex ban" she answered weakly knowing it was the only thing that would really bother Lexa.

"For six months?" Lexa raised her brow in disbelief. 

"Maybe"

"Pfft" Lexa scoffed. "as if you could last that long"

"And you could?" Clarke challenged.

Lexa stopped in her tracks. There was no way she could and she knew it. As soon as the Dr gave them the all clear after having the baby she knew she would be begging for Clarke to fuck her. "fine" she huffed. "two months"

"One and you have a deal" Clarke countered.

"Fine, one month" Lexa shook her head. "and Clarke...."

"Mmm," Clarke hummed. 

"You're lucky that I will be gagging for it as soon as this baby is out or it would still be six months. Use the sex ban on me again when I'm pregnant and you will find yourself becoming very well acquainted with the new car we're getting"

"Fine, I wont...wait, what? what new car?" Clarke asked as she turned to look at her wife in shock. 

"The new Range Rover" Lexa answered simply as she turned to walk into the bathroom. "the red one" she added on while dropping her bath robe on the floor as she sauntered her naked frame behind the door leaving her wife standing with her jaw hanging.

Clarke shook her head as she made her way back to the baby's room. She must have still had the shock of them buying a new car written all over her face as the gang turned to look at her.

"I know that look" Octavia shot out.

"What look?" Bellamy asked.

"That's the same look Rae gets once she been owned" Octavia chuckled.

"Huh?"

"You know when you put your other half in their place. That's the 'you know who's boss' look" she explained.

"Hey, I do not look like that" Raven shook her head.

"So, come on, tell us, what are you doing? Lexa has obviously told you you're doing something" Octavia laughed.

"We're getting a new Range Rover" Lexa answered from behind a very quiet and stunned blonde. "a red one"

"Ouch. Clarke that's gonna hurt" Octavia laughed harder.

Clarke shook her head. "it's fine" she shrugged. "bigger car means more space to have sex" she added as she pulled herself together.

"Clarke, that's not why we're getting a bigge......"

"Oh, and, we'll get one with leather seats. Easier to clean afterwards" Clarke interjected with a smirk.

"Nice" Raven smiled has she high-fived the blonde.

"We could make it six months" Lexa tried.

"Not a chance babe. A Range Rover....a RED fucking Range Rover no less and a month of nappy duty is more than enough punishment for one comment. Or, we could go back to my original offer?" she raised a brow.

Lexa huffed so heavy that Clarke was sure that some of the newly assembled furniture had just moved to the side. "fine" 

"Mmm," Clarke hummed and took a step closer to her wife. "how about some food?"

"I like your thinking" Lexa smiled and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist.

"How does that even happen?" Raven shot out.

"What?" Clarke asked with a raised brow as she craned her neck to the side only to feel Lexa nuzzle in further.

"One minute she looked like she was going to poison your food and the next..." Raven gestured to Lexa snuggled against Clarke.

Clarke chuckled. "it's called hormones. I'm used to it now and besides, food always works" she explained.

"And sex" Lexa mumbled into her neck before kissing over her pulse point.

"And sex" Clarke repeated making everyone in the room shake their heads at the over share. "Lex," Clarke warned when she felt Lexa start to suck on her neck. 

"Mmm," Lexa hummed.

"Food" Clarke shot out quickly. 

"If it's a choice of watching you two eat food or each other I vote food as well" Murphy groaned.

"You don't have to watch us do anything" Lexa mumbled.

"Food Babe, come on" Clarke whispered into Lexa's hair as she pulled herself back. "I'll shout when it's ready" she announced to the gang before she followed Lexa to the kitchen, earning her a chorus of cheers.

After making lunch Clarke yelled for their friends to join them. Now that Lexa was eating she was feeling happier not to mention Clarke making her cum before hand. As they sat and ate with their friends Lexa could feel eyes on her. 

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked cautiously.

All four shook their heads nervously. 

"Spit it out," Clarke said with a frown.

"It's just...we don't think we've ever seen you eat so much" Raven answered for everyone.

"You do realise she is eating for two?" Clarke shot back. 

"Yeah, we know but I mean, I bet you'll be glad when the baby's here and you can get back to your normal routine"

"Meaning?" Clarke asked. The frustration now clear by the tone of her voice.

"Nothing, just, you know, getting her figure back and shit and being able to eat for one instead of two"

Clarke glanced at her wife as she blew out a breath. This was, without a doubt, one of Lexa's biggest insecurities while being pregnant, her weight and how she would lose it once the baby had been born. She watched as her eyes glazed over before leaving the table and walking upstairs.

"Nice, that's really fucking nice" Clarke shook her head.

"Clarke, we didn't mean anything by it. It's just we've never seen her eat so much" Raven defended. 

"Fuck off Rae. She's pregnant, she's eating for two" Clarke shook her head. 

"We're sorry" Bellamy chimed in. 

"Save it. None of you has any idea how this feels. What we've been through to get here or how it feels now. None of you, not even I know how it feels to be pregnant but what I do know is that I spend most of my time telling her how good she looks and to try and make her feel good about herself only for you to come in here and make her feel like shit because of how much she is eating." Clarke shouted.

"Ok, we're sorry. We didn't know" Murphy defended.

"I think it's best if you go" Clarke shook her head. "thank you for your help but I need to go and see my pregnant wife, you know, to make sure she's ok after you insensitive fucks upset her" she added before she turned and headed up the stairs. 

Clarke walked into their bedroom and saw Lexa curled up on the bed. She could hear her quiet sobs from the other side of the room and it broke her heart. She walked over to the bed quietly before climbing on and sliding in, pressing her front to Lexa's back. 

"Baby" she whispered into Lexa's neck softly.

"Don't Clarke." Lexa choked out. "I'm huge and even ours friends are saying it" she sobbed.

"Lex, you're not huge, you're pregnant and fuck what they say or think"

Lexa turned to face her wife. She tried to believe her but it was hard. "how can you say that? how can you lay there and tell me I'm not huge? I mean, look at me" she gestured down herself.

"I am looking at you and you're perfect Lex. Everything about you is perfect. It always is. What you are doing is amazing. You're carrying our child and in a few weeks our lil monkey will be here with us and that is thanks to you keeping them safe and bringing them into this world"

Lexa shook her head. "All I am doing is eating and getting fat, there is nothing amazing about that" she scoffed.

"Seriously?" Clarke gawked. "everything you have done. You have changed your diet, you have cut out coffee, you have been taking it easy no matter how much you wanna get up and do something. Everything you have done has been to make sure that you can be as healthy as you can for the baby, our baby"

"Still doesn't change the fact that I am as big a house"

"Babe, you are not as big as a house, you're pregnant"

"Fat" Lexa huffed.

"Pregnant and hot" Clarke argued.

"How the fuck can you think this is hot?" Lexa shook her head and gestured to her body.

"You're my wife Lexa, you're always hot" 

"That's what you have to say because I am your wife"

Clarke shook her head furiously. "when have I ever lied to you? I have always been honest with you and this is no different. You're hot as fuck Lex"

"I don't feel it" Lexa huffed. 

"Then that's my fault. I haven't been doing a good enough job of making you feel it"

"You have, you tell me all the time but it doesn't change how I feel"

"What do you need?" Clarke asked softly.

"I just need you"

"You have me baby. You'll always have me" Clarke smiled as she leant forward and placed a soft kiss to her wife's lips. 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Clarke craned her neck to see Raven and the gang standing there. 

"I thought I told you to leave" she shot out.

"I know but we just wanted to apologise," Raven said sheepishly.

Clarke looked over to Lexa briefly before turning back to look at them. "I think for now you should just leave. Now isn't the time and I think you have said enough for one day, don't you?"

"Clarke, it's ok," Lexa said weakly.

"No babe it's not. They know some of what we have been through to get here and they know that none of this has been easy and they have no right to sit there and judge on how much you eat or your weight. It's not ok" Clarke shook her head.

"You're right and we're sorry," Octavia said sincerely.

"Well, thank you for your apology but like I said, now is not the time" Clarke answered firmly.

"We'll leave you to it. We didn't mean to upset anyone" Bellamy added. 

"Please, can you just leave? I'll call you tomorrow or something"

Raven and the gang nodded before leaving them on their own. Clarke was fuming inside that they had been so inconsiderate and that they had upset Lexa.

"Clarke" Lexa whispered.

"Yes baby"

"Are you ok?" 

"Why wouldn't I be? it was you they were getting at"

"You just seem really angry"

"I am Lex. I'm angry that they have upset you. That's not ok"

"I'm ok" Lexa shrugged, "maybe I overreacted"

"You did not overreact. They should learn when to keep their mouths shut and if you were ok you wouldn't have been up here crying"

"I think I just need sleep" Lexa sighed heavily.

"Anything you want babe" Clarke smiled. 

"I need my big spoon though" Lexa smiled.

"Of course" Clarke smiled back because that much was obvious.

Lexa turned so Clarke could snuggle in behind her. That was how they stayed for the rest of the day and night. Clarke only got up to let the dog out and check their phones before snuggling against her wife once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time jump.  
> Lexa and Clarke prepare to shut the gallery.  
> The gang turn up with an apology.  
> An unwanted guest arrives and interrupts some private time.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three Chapters left :( I'll be so sad when this ends.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me on this :)
> 
> Please drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts. Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Please check out my other stories Just Out Of Reach and THEMIS "Goddess Of Divine Order"

Lexa only had a couple of weeks until her due date. Clarke had made sure that everything was ready. From her go bag to making sure that she knew where the car keys were, to making sure that the car was easily accessible when the time came. The baby's room was ready and Lexa was more than ready to have her figure back not to mention her sex life. She was also sick of not being able to see her feet or being able to get her clothes on and off on her own. Clarke was always on hand to help her and give her everything she needed. The only thing she couldn't make happen was the birth although she was sure that if Clarke could make it happen she would.

Today was the last day in the gallery for Clarke. She had said that the last couple of weeks were going to be the hardest as they got closer to the due date and she wanted to be around every minute of every day until the birth. 

They were both downstairs in the gallery. Lexa was in the back office working on some paperwork and answering calls, mainly informing clients that the gallery would be closed until further notice. Clarke was out the front re-arranging some of her artwork and packing up the last of her paintings that were due to be shipped.

They were both in a world of their own when the gang turned up. They hadn't seen them since they had upset Lexa. They had tried to come around but Clarke had put them off saying that they were busy or Lexa was resting. Today they wouldn't be able to shake them off so easily.

"Hey," Raven greeted sheepishly.

"Rae" Clarke nodded.

"Can we talk?"

Clarke nodded before she turned her head. "babe, we have visitors" she shouted to Lexa.

Lexa came waddling out and froze on the spot for a moment before walking the remaining distance to stand next to her wife. 

"we just came by to talk and to apologise for what we said the last time we were here" Raven started.

"Yeah, we're really sorry. We didn't mean to upset either of you" Bellamy chimed in.

Both Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and nodded. "you're forgiven" Clarke answered.

"really?" Octavia asked in shock. They were all expecting it to take more than that.

Lexa nodded. "really. If I'm being honest, if it wasn't for these fucking hormones what you said probably wouldn't have bothered me" she answered honestly. "I guess we kind of owe you an apology as well and we shouldn't have left it so long either"

"and you?" Raven looked to Clarke.

"Oh, I'm still pissed that you upset my wife but if she's happy then I'm happy" Clarke answered as she turned to face Lexa. 

"so we're good? all of us?" Murphy asked.

"I guess if Lexa is then I am but be warned, you ever upset her again then this...." Clarke gestured between them all. "won't be so polite and neither will I"

"got it" Raven nodded.

"so what have you guys been up to?" Lexa asked as she went and took a seat on the sofa. 

"A bit of this, a bit of that" Raven answered chirpily.

"and a bit of the other" Octavia added with a smirk.

"ok, we might be good but it does not mean that I need to be hearing about that" Clarke shook her head and took a seat next to Lexa.

Lexa sighed and turned to the side and rested her legs over Clarke's lap. Clarke got the hint and started massaging her legs and her feet. 

"aww," Raven cooed.

"What?" Bellamy asked with confusion.

"them two, two mama bears" She cooed again.

"well, yeah" Murphy deadpanned. "they are having a baby"

"no shit dumbass" Raven deadpanned.

"I can see some things never change" Clarke smirked to her wife.

"Maybe some things never should" Lexa smiled back.

"so what's going on here? it looks like you're packing up to move" Octavia asked as she looked around the gallery.

"Just packing up some work to be shipped then shutting up shop until further notice" Clarke answered.

"further notice?"

Clarke nodded. "the baby is due in two weeks and once lil monkey is here I wanna be around as much as I can so Lexa can rest"

"get you, all domesticated and shit" Raven smirked.

"I hate to break it to you but I've been domesticated for quite a while now" Clarke answered dryly.

"I know but not to the point that you would completely shut up shop, you normally get someone else in"

Clarke shook her head. "If I do that I still need to be on hand and I don't want any distractions" she explained.

"Can't say as I blame you" Octavia shrugged. "it's a good call"

Clarke smiled and turned to her wife. "you ok?" she asked softly. 

Lexa nodded. "I'm hungry though" 

Clarke immediately looked to their friends to see if any of them had anything to say. She nodded when none of them said anything. 

"how about lunch?" she asked everyone in the room.

"only if you're buying" Raven answered.

"Aren't I always?" Clarke countered with a raised brow.

"that's true, she does" Octavia nodded in agreement.

"If I'm buying I'm not going to get it," Clarke said seriously. "I also still need to pack this lot up" 

"well, dumb and dumber can go and get the food while we help you pack this lot up" Octavia offered.

"Do you mind?" Bellamy chirped.

"not at all" Octavia answered seriously.

"What are we having?" Lexa interjected.

"food babe" Clarke deadpanned which earned her a slap from her wife. "what was that for? I was just saying" she shook her head while rubbing her arm.

"Well don't" Lexa glared.

"you guys might wanna turn away" Clarke smirked as she looked at Lexa.

"what why?.....oh, PDA" Raven groaned.

Clarke moved Lexa's legs and turned so she could hover above her wife. She leant down next to her ear so that none of their friends could hear her. "would you like to take this up to the bedroom? it's been a while since you've been rough with me?" she husked. 

Lexa shook her head. She could feel herself becoming aroused at the just the thought alone. "arsehole" she groaned.

"sounds like you're losing your touch" Raven shot out.

Clarke shook her head. "this is foreplay" she said as she smirked down at her wife. "right baby" she added with a raised brow. 

"shut up" Lexa shook her head and smirked. 

"make me" Clarke smirked back.

"I think we're all gonna go and get the food" Raven shot out before making a quick exit. 

Clarke laughed and looked back down at her wife. "we have time before they get back" she husked.

Lexa shook her head at her wife's antics. "you had better make this quick" she smirked.

Clarke nodded and leant down to kiss her wife. She was thankful that she was wearing a summer dress allowing her better access. She ran her fingers up the inside of Lexa's thighs and stopped when she reached her underwear. She grazed her fingers over her clit through her underwear and moaned when Lexa bit down on her bottom lip as a warning to stop wasting time. 

"ouch," Clarke pulled back but smirked as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

"I thought you said you wanted rough" Lexa husked. 

"I did" Clarke nodded before crashing their lips together roughly. Taking the hint she moved Lexa's underwear to the side and ran her fingers through wet folds making Lexa rock her hips into her. "how are you always so wet?" Clarke breathed out against Lexa's lips.

"mainly because I have a really hot wife and also because all I seem to think about is you fucking me. To be more precise as soon as this one is out, you fucking me hard like you used to" Lexa smirked.

Clarke nodded. They both knew that wouldn't be happening for a while once the baby had been born but Clarke was feeling it just as much as Lexa. She dropped her lips to Lexa's neck and sucked down hard on her pulse point. She couldn't be rough but she could still leave her mark.

Clarke was about to plunge her fingers inside wet walls when she heard the door open to the gallery.

"We're closed" she half groaned without looking up.

"It amazes me how you have any business at all" came a familiar voice.

Clarke looked up and groaned. "what are you doing here?" she shot out she climbed off from her wife.

"Just came by to say hello and thanks for getting me fired from my job"

"That was ages ago, so why are you here now?" Clarke asked through gritted teeth.

"Just checking out the competition"

"Tell me what competition that would be and I'll pretend like I give a shit" Clarke quipped.

"the competition between me and you" Cage answered.

"I wasn't aware there was any"

"that's where you're wrong. See, when I was at your exhibition I was there to write a story then I realised who you were. You're the one that has been slowly driving my father out of business" he explained.

"I'm sorry for you're father but I still don't see what that has to do with you and me and the way you behaved toward my wife" Clarke challenged.

"I wanted to see what it would take to push your buttons and it looks like I found your weakness."

Clarke scoffed. "Lexa is not my weakness," she said as she turned to her wife who was now standing next to her. 

"Clearly she is. There is not many who would break professionalism in such a way. Not when it means the risk of losing money"

"that's where you're wrong" Clarke shook her head. "money might be the most important thing to you but it isn't to me. Now, if you'll excuse me" she nodded to the door.

"we're not done" 

"we are if Clarke's says we are" Lexa interjected.

"ah, the wife, how long do you have left?"

"None of your business" Lexa answered abruptly.

"you're right and I don't really care. You see, while you're closing your business, I will be revamping my fathers so by the time you reopen you won't have much of a business left" he chuckled.

"Do I look like I care to you? everything you see here is through hard work and passion, not money or the need to have it. So you see, we can close this place down tomorrow and set up another within a month because we have the money to do so. We don't need money, we have everything we need and all of this is something that we love doing and we can do this anywhere. You're also forgetting that artists have taste. You can revamp your father's gallery but judging by the looks of you it won't matter much. A true artist will see straight through your cheap suit and shitty hair and know that you don't have a clue what you're talking about and are just a shark looking to make as much as he can"

Cage laughed. "we'll see who is still in business by the end of the year"

"Lex, do you fancy opening up another gallery?" she asked as she turned to her wife. "where did you say your's was again?" she added as she turned to Cage. 

Cage scoffed. "it'll take more than that to intimidate me"

"what will it take?" Raven asked as she walked through the door with the rest of the gang.

"more than you lot" he mocked as he eyed them up and down.

"so why do you look like you're about to shit yourself?" Octavia smirked.

Cage looked to Bellamy and Murphy. "do you always let the women do all the talking? no wonder none of them knows respect."

"no" Bellamy answered. "it's because they can do far more damage than we ever could. You see Lexa, she could kick your arse without blinking. Clarke, well, she would rip your balls off and make you wear them as a fashion accessory and Raven over there, she is really good with power tools and things that can leave you with permanent damage and this one here is my sister and trust me, growing up with her is enough to know that she could literally get away with murder" 

"I suppose you think you're funny"

"Not at all just being honest" Bellamy answered. 

"this isn't over" Cage shot out and looked between Clarke and Lexa.

"I hope the next time we see you is once we've had this baby" Lexa shot back with a death glare. 

"I think it's time for you to leave" Clarke added.

"I'm going. I'll be seeing you around" Cage added darkly before turning to leave. 

"Who the fuck was that twatwaffle?" Raven shot out.

"That cunt rag is none other than Cage Wallace, the same Cage Wallace that I had fired" Clarke explained.

"what the fuck did he want?" Octavia asked with a confused expression.

"to tell us that we're putting his father out of business and when we reopen the gallery we won't have a business left once he has finished revamping his father's gallery"

Raven scoffed. "he's a bit full of himself ain't he?"

"he's full of something" Lexa deadpanned. "ooh...food" she added making everyone laugh. "what, I'm hungry" she shrugged.

"have at it babe" Clarke smiled.

"so what are you going to do?" Raven asked as she handed the food over to Lexa.

"fuck all" Clarke shrugged.

"you can't let him get away with that shit" Bellamy chimed in.

"I have more important things to worry about right now"

"Well yeah, but even still he could run this place into the ground while you're out of commission"

"then so be it. I would like to think that my clients are loyal but if that happens then I'll just open another somewhere else" Clarke shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Like Bora Bora" Lexa interjected with a mouthful of burger making everyone except Clarke turn to look at her.

"yes babe, Bora Bora" Clarke nodded and chuckled.

"I think the hormones have gotten to her" Raven shook her head.

Lexa shook her head. "nope, we're moving to Bora Bora" she answered seriously with another mouthful of food.

"Clarke" all four turned to look at her.

"what? it might....possibly....is gonna happen...one day" Clarke shrugged.

"Are you serious?"

"only on a Wednesday" Lexa chimed in. 

"I thought eating would keep her quiet" Raven shook her head.

"There is only one thing that keeps me quiet and that's when Clarke sits on......"

"LEXA" Clarke shot out quickly and covered Lexa's mouth with her hand while Raven choked on some of her burger making the others laugh.

"Wow, someone seems to have been battered with the honesty stick today" Octavia laughed.

Clarke shook her head. "babe, seriously, inside voice"

Lexa shrugged. "I'm just saying"

"Some things shouldn't be said out loud or in the company of others and this is one of those things" Clarke countered.

"she's not wrong" Raven agreed. "I don't need to know that shit" she added as she coughed some more. 

"that's a shame, I could tell you about the time that Clarke wore the stra....."

"LEXA" Clarke shrieked as Raven choked on her burger once again.

"I don't think I'm very hungry anymore," Raven said as she scrunched up her face.

"I don't blame you" Bellamy added.

"Ok, fine, I'll shut up" Lexa shrugged and took another bite of her burger.

"so, Bora Bora?" Octavia interjected.

Clarke side-eyed her wife before answering. "we said that we want to move to Bora Bora but we don't know when it will be" she explained.

"and when were you going to tell us?"

"WE" Clarke started as she glared at her wife. "haven't decided anything apart from wanting to move there. We don't know when just that it won't be for a while yet, probably a few years"

"Let us know when you decide and we'll come with you," Raven said seriously.

It was Lexa's turn to choke on her burger. "are you being serious?" she spluttered out.

Clarke moved across and rubbed Lexa's back as she coughed and spluttered. "she sounded pretty serious"

"I am" Raven nodded.

"and how the fuck are we going to move to Bora Bora?" Octavia shot out in shock.

"easy, we live with these two" Raven answered as she gestured between Clarke and Lexa.

"I don't fucking think so" Clarke shook her head furiously. "I am not living with you again. It was bad enough when you kept interrupting last time not to mention having to be quiet all the time"

"but it would be different this time" Raven argued.

"How?"

"coz this time you will have kids so you will have to be quiet"

"still not happening" Lexa answered.

"Why do you want to move to Bora Bora?" Octavia asked.

"why not? there isn't much keeping us around here" Raven shrugged.

"we'll try not to take offence to that" Murphy chimed in.

"we've never been to Bora Bora, we might hate it and how are we supposed to move there? with shirt buttons?" Octavia argued.

"pfft, of course not with shirt buttons. We save" she said seriously. "and you two, you can take a gate if you don't wanna take a fence" she added to Bellamy and Murphy.

"ok, well I think this is a conversation between you two" Clarke shook her head. "I'm not getting involved in any domestics, I have enough of those of my own" she added as she turned to glare at Lexa who just shrugged her shoulders.

"good idea" Octavia agreed.

"so, you looking forward to getting lil monkey into the real world?" Bellamy asked to try and change the subject.

Lexa glared and Clarke laughed. "it's one thing for Clarke to call the baby that but don't you dare" she warned.

"ok fine" he huffed. 

"we can't wait for our lil monkey to join us" Clarke smirked at her wife who just glared at her. "I'm your wife and the other baby mama, I can call our baby what I like" Clarke challenged.

"how goes the hunt for the new Range Rover?" Raven asked as Clarke took a mouthful of her drink, making her choke and spit it halfway across the table.

"fuck, I asked for the news, not the weather" Raven shook her head. "what it is with you and throwing your drinks over me?"

"maybe you shouldn't come out with dumbass shit and stay out the way" Clarke quipped through a coughing.

"she's stalling" Lexa answered.

"I am not stalling" Clarke choked out. "I just want us to make sure we get the right one" she added.

"stalling" Raven coughed out.

Clarke glared at her friend. "making sure we get the right one" she repeated.

"stalling" Lexa whispered to Raven as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sitting right here. I can hear every word you're saying" Clarke said with a pointed glare between Lexa and Raven.

"um, weren't you meant to be helping pack these paintings away?" Lexa asked to try and change the subject.

"You're right, we were" Raven nodded.

Raven and Octavia helped Clarke pack up the rest of her paintings while Bellamy and Murphy left to go to work. Lexa watched from the sofa and looked on at her wife. There was no way she would ever get tired of looking at her and she was going to show her just that once everyone had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is getting frustrated in more ways than one.  
> Developments happen.  
> Sorry, not sorry ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> Please check out my other stories Just Out Of Reach and THEMIS "Goddess Of Divine Order"

"Clarke" Lexa whined.

"yes baby" Clarke answered as she walked into the bedroom.

"I really need to not be pregnant anymore" Lexa huffed.

"not long now babe" Clarke smiled.

"It's still too long" Lexa argued. "I need him or her out of me" she sighed and poked her stomach. "we're ready for you to come out now," she said as she looked down at her stomach as if waiting for it to happen.

"Just coz you tell them it's time to come out and play it doesn't mean they will" Clarke laughed at her wife.

"great" Lexa huffed. "they're not even here yet and they are already more disobedient than the dog."

"hey" Clarke shot out. "Kujo is obedient and he has feelings, don't you boy" she cooed at him

Kujo looked over to Lexa and snorted before laying back down to go to sleep.

"that's you told" Clarke chuckled.

"even the dog ignores me" 

"what do you need baby?" Clarke asked softly as she laid on the bed next to her on the bed.

"apart from our baby out of me and in the real world you mean?"

Clarke nodded. "something that I can actually do"

"You could always preoccupy my mind with something else" Lexa smirked.

"and how would you like me to do that?" Clarke husked and slipped her hand inside Lexa's shorts.

"fuck...just like that" Lexa moaned when Clarke's fingers came into contact with her wet folds.

"Tell me what you want baby"

"just fuck me" Lexa moaned. "I need you inside me"

Clarke smiled softly at her wife before sliding two fingers inside of her. She started out with a slow pace before she felt Lexa start to move against her. 

"I need more" Lexa whined.

Clarke pulled out and was about to add another finger when Lexa gripped her wrist.

"Clarke...please" Lexa begged.

Clarke knew exactly what Lexa wanted. She nodded her head before she slid off the bed, stripping her clothes along the way. Once she had what she knew Lexa wanted she walked back over to the bed and climbed back next to her wife. Sitting back on her heels she spread her legs and slid the toy inside herself before motioning to Lexa to lay on her side. Once Lexa was in position she moved to lay down behind as Lexa lifted her leg. 

Clarke ran the tip of the toy through Lexa's wet folds before dipping it against her entrance.

"Clarke" Lexa pleaded.

"slowly baby" Clarke tried as she eased the toy into her wife gently.

Lexa thrust her hips back trying to take more of the toy inside herself. She was so turned on that she didn't want to wait. The only thing she was enjoying about being pregnant right now was how horny she was and of course, Clarke was always willing to make her happy, even if she did sometimes need a small push.

Clarke set a steady pace in and out of her wife as Lexa's moans started getting louder and louder. She felt Lexa take her hand and guide it down to her clit. She instantly started rubbing her clit furiously. 

"Clarke" Lexa moaned.

"I know baby" Clarke whispered as she kissed along Lexa's shoulder. 

Lexa could feel her high closing in as her walls started to clamp down around the toy inside of her. 

Clarke wasn't fairing much better as she could feel her walls clamping down around the toy that was inside of her. She picked up her pace but was still careful as she tried not to be too rough. 

"Clarke...I'm gonna cum" Lexa moaned and thrust her hips back further while trying to grind down on the slick toy.

"cum for me Lex...cum with me"

Lexa did. Her high hit her hard as she dropped her head back into Clarke's neck as she felt her wife's lips suck down on her pulse point. 

"fuck...Lexaaaa" Clarke panted into Lexa's neck. Her high hit her but she slowed down her pace as she worked in and out of her wife, helping her ride out her high. 

Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke's neck and pulled her in closer. She would never get tired of the feeling of Clarke's front being pressed against her back. Her arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you baby" Clarke smiled into Lexa's neck.

"God I love you too" Lexa smiled sleepily. 

Clarke pulled out of Lexa before removing the slick toy from herself. She threw it on the side with the intention of cleaning it when they woke up. The fact that it was only mid-afternoon meant nothing as it was now normal that she napped in the afternoon when Lexa did. 

Clarke was woken by the sound of Lexa screaming her name from the bathroom. She shot from the bed, falling over the sheet that was draped on the floor as she ran into the bathroom to see Lexa on her knees holding her stomach.

"Lex" She breathed out.

"Clarke...it hurts" Lexa cried.

"it's ok baby, we're gonna get you to the hospital ok?" Clarke whispered as she knelt down next to Lexa. 

Lexa gripped onto Clarke's arm as she took deep breaths and tried to work through the pain. 

"Just breathe baby, I'm right here," Clarke said softly as she started rubbing circles over Lexa's back. "How long babe?"

"not....long" Lexa answered through deep breaths.

"Ok, tell me when it's passed and we'll try and get you dressed"

Lexa nodded and sighed. "this is it Clarke" she half smiled half winced in pain. 

"I think you're right babe" Clarke let out a small smile. "do you think you can stand?" Clarke asked when Lexa had her breathing under control.

Lexa nodded and rested her weight on Clarke as she helped her up and into the bedroom. 

"sit on the bad babe" Clarke instructed softly.

Lexa sat on the bed and watched as Clarke ran around trying to get everything they needed while trying to stay calm and in control. She was failing miserably which only made Lexa smile to herself.

"ok" Clarke breathed out heavily. "I have the bag, I have the car keys, what else do we need?" she asked as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"clothes Clarke, we need clothes" 

"Oh shit" Clarke shook her head before she started running around the bedroom like a woman possessed. She stopped in her tracks when Lexa let out another cry of pain. 

"Lexa" she rushed out.

"just get the clothes, Clarke. I am not going to the hospital fucking naked. It's bad enough they're gonna see my coochy as it is without rocking up like this" Lexa gestured to herself.

"for what it's worth you look fucking amazing and sexy as fuck," Clarke answered honestly as she walked over to Lexa with some clothes. 

"Only you would say something like that when I'm about to pop a fucking watermelon out of my fucking v-g-j" Lexa shook her head.

"Just lift up your legs" Clarke shook her head as she knelt on the floor to help Lexa into her underwear. "you want this?" Clarke asked as she held up the summer dress.

Lexa nodded and slipped on her bra with Clarke's help before slipping the dress on over her head. She then watched as Clarke got dressed with lightning speed and dragged her hair back in a loose ponytail. Lexa was always amazed, it didn't matter what Clarke wore she always looked hot. She had opted for her ripped jeans, one of her tight band t-shirts and a pair of converse trainers. She was quickly distracted from thoughts of her wife as she was hit with another sharp pain.

"we'll let this one pass and then we'll go ok?" Clarke smiled softly.

Lexa nodded and breathed deeply as she rode out the next contraction. Once it had passed Clarke helped her from the bed as they made their way down the stairs to the car. Clarke helped Lexa into the car before loading up the bag and jumping in the driver's seat. 

Clarke had tunnel vision in this moment. The only thing on her mind was getting Lexa to the hospital safely. Her eyes glanced over to her wife every once in a while as she checked to make sure she was ok. She tapped the Bluetooth and dialled her mother's number to let her know they were on their way to the hospital and to let everyone else know.

Of course when they arrived there was already a wheelchair waiting for Lexa and of course, she refused to use it. Clarke shook her head at her wife before throwing her car keys to her mother for her to park the car.

"come on" Clarke shook her head at her stubborn wife.

"I am not using that thing. I am giving birth not losing the use of my legs" Lexa huffed. 

"Babe" Clarke laughed. "we just need to get you in your room"

"I'm going aren't I?" Lexa huffed again. 

Clarke sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought it was going to be. 

Once they were in and settled in the room Abby poked her head around the door to see how everything was going. 

"how are you feeling?"

"fat, in pain and hating your daughter right now" Lexa answered abruptly.

Clarke sat with her jaw hanging.

"what have you done now?" Abby asked her daughter.

"what the....I haven't done anything. I'm just sitting here" Clarke shook her head with her jaw still hanging.

"and all you keep doing is telling me to breathe. I know how to breathe Clarke, I've been doing it for quite a while now and without your fucking help might I add.....oh....fuck" Lexa shot out when another contraction ripped straight through her. "Clarke....hand" she breathed out.

Clarke held out her hand and dropped her head to her arm when Lexa squeezed exceptionally hard. 

"sorry" Lexa panted.

"it's ok baby" Clarke smiled. "Squeeze as hard as you need to" 

"I'll leave you both to it. Everyone is here" Abby smiled.

"thanks, mum" Clarke nodded. 

"you're welcome" Abby nodded as she turned to leave. "oh, and Clarke, behave yourself and don't piss off your wife" she added before she smirked and left the room leaving Clarke with her jaw hanging once again. 

"Clarke, you know I love you," Lexa said out of nowhere.

"Mmm?" Clarke hummed cautiously.

"Good. I am not pushing any more kids out of my lady garden" Lexa shook her head furiously. "I love you but no...never again"

"that's fine babe" Clarke smiled. "can I get you anything?"

"some more gas and air" Lexa answered seriously.

"I'll call the midwife" Clarke smiled as Lexa released her hand.

Once the midwife had been in and given Lexa some more gas and air she checked Lexa over and told them that she was still only 4cm dilated. It was going to a long night.

"this is taking forever" Lexa huffed.

"do you have somewhere else to be?" Clarke asked with a raised brow.

"as it happens I do. I could be having naked cuddles with my wife"

"Your wife is a very lucky woman if she gets to have naked cuddles with you" Clarke smirked.

"Flattery will not get you out of this" Lexa shot back.

Clarke held her hands up in surrender. "I'm not trying to get out of anything babe, I'm in this with you"

"You're not the one that has a head trying to squeeze its way out of your hoo ha" Lexa deadpanned.

"that's true but I am here with and having my hand broken" Clarke smirked.

"this is your fault" Lexa shook her head.

"how do you figure that? I never got you pregnant, I'm good but even I don't have the magic juice to make that happen"

"No, but you never talked me out of it" Lexa huffed.

"because it was what you wanted."

"and it had nothing to do with you wanting to perv over your pregnant wife?" Lexa asked with a raised brow.

"That absolutely had....a little to do with it but it was mostly because it was what you wanted" Clarke answered with a smirk.

"you can wipe that smirk off your face," Lexa said with a glare. "this won't be happening again" she added seriously.

"Ok babe. Not happening again" Clarke shook her head firmly.

"Ever"

"never ever" Clarke agreed. 

"fuck.....Clarke" Lexa shot out and grabbed Clarke's hand once again. 

Clarke climbed on the bed behind Lexa before Lexa moved back between her legs. She melted into her touch as Clarke started rubbing her neck and her shoulders.

"Tell me what position you're more comfortable in?" Clarke asked softly. 

"the same position you like to fuck me in" Lexa quipped.

"There is more than one so you need to be more specific" Clarke chuckled. 

Lexa moved from the bed and leant forward. Clarke got the hint and stood behind her as she rubbed her back.

"If this were any other time I would be telling you to keep it in your pants," Abby said as she walked through the door.

"funny" Clarke deadpanned.

"I wish there was something I could do"

"I'm never doing this again" Lexa shook her head. "how did you get through it?" 

Abby chuckled. "Clarke was a delightful pregnancy and birth, it was after that the trouble started"

"Hey, I'm still delightful," Clarke said seriously.

"If you say so" Abby smirked. "can I get either of you anything?"

"I just want this over with....ow....shit" Lexa groaned in pain.

"we're good thanks mum. You should tell everyone to go home, this looks like it's gonna take a while" Clarke answered while rubbing Lexa's back.

"I don't think anyone is going anywhere until that little one is in the world" Abby smiled. "I'll let them know whats happening"

"thanks, mum"

After another four hours, Lexa was 9cm dilated. Dr Tsing came into the room as Lexa was letting out another scream as she tried to control her breathing. 

"ok, let's take a look and see where we're at shall we?" the Dr said. Lexa nodded. "ok, I need you on the bed" Dr Tsing instructed.

Lexa slowly got onto the bed and laid down as she tried to get comfortable. 

"Ok it looks like we're ready" Dr Tsing smiled. "you ready?"

Lexa shook her head. 

"babe, you got this. You can do this. I'm right here ok. The last nine months, the last ten hours in this place is all for this moment ok?" Clarke smiled.

Lexa nodded and took a deep breath. It was now or never. 

"I love you" Clarke smiled.

"I love you" Lexa smiled back before the urge to push took over.

It was going to be a long night.


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the birth. I'll leave you all to read it lol ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> Please check out my other stories Just Out Of Reach and THEMIS "Goddess Of Divine Order"

"we're nearly there babe" Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear.

Almost fourteen hours in and the baby was almost here. Lexa was tired beyond belief and the pain was unbearable, all she wanted to do was sleep. Clarke was the only thing that was keeping her going at this moment although she was surprised that with the amount she had been shouting and swearing at her that she hadn't walked out yet. 

Clarke was starting to feel it, or at least her hand was with the death grip that Lexa had had on it for the last two hours. She was she was going to need an X-ray once this was over to check for broken bones. She could tell how tired and frustrated Lexa was not to mention the verbal abuse making abundantly clear but Clarke would take all of it.

"I cant...it's too much" Lexa panted out.

"I know baby but you need to try, our baby is almost here" Clarke whispered softly. 

Lexa nodded and gave one final push. Dr Tsing pulled the baby free and looked up at both of them as silence filled the room.

"what is it?" Clarke asked out in panic.

"Nothing, she's fine we just need to take a look at her and give her the once over"

"sh....what....a girl...Lex, we have a daughter" Clarke smiled wide. "wait...why isn't she crying?" she shot out quickly. 

"she'll be fine" the Dr reassured.

Clarke was torn between Lexa and their new baby girl. She turned to Lexa who was not looking good at this moment. 

"Lex, baby....what's wrong with her?"

"exhaustion and she's lost quite a lot of blood"

"Lex, babe, wake up" Clarke cried. "I need you to wake up" she begged. 

Clarke let out a small sigh of relief when she heard the screams from their daughter. She glanced over to the other side of the room before focusing back on Lexa. Tears streaming down her face. Some through joy and some through fear as Lexa wasn't waking up.

"Lexa...babe....you need to wake up" Clarke cried. 

"we need to that her to theatre, we need to get the placenta out and she needs blood" Dr Tsing said to one of the nurses. "Clarke, we need you to stay here, we'll be back with Lexa as soon as we're done ok?"

Clarke nodded weakly and looked over to their daughter as one of the nurse's brought her over. 

"would you like to hold her?"

Clarke was stood frozen on the spot briefly as she watched them wheel Lexa out of the room before she realised that she was being spoken to. She held her arms out and took her daughter as every emotion she had washed over her. The tears came freely as she took a seat in one the chairs and just stared at the bundle of joy in her arms. 

Clarke was rooted on the spot as she sat in the chair and waited for Lexa to come back. She knew she should have gone out to their family and friends but she couldn't leave until she knew that Lexa was going to be ok. She also didn't want anyone to see the baby until Lexa had seen her first. She deserved that much after everything she had done to get her here. 

She was brought out of her thoughts as her mother poked her head around the door. "honey, are you ok?" Abby asked softly.

Clarke shook her head and cried. "I don't know what to do mum"

"She's going to be ok, it's not uncommon and Dr Tsing knows what she's doing. I trust her" Abby said softly as she walked over to her daughter. She was trying to contain all of her excitement at being a grandmother, not wanting to overwhelm her daughter. 

"Are you going to come and show everyone the new addition to the family?"

Clarke shook her head furiously. "Lexa should meet her daughter before anyone else does" she choked out weakly.

"ok honey, I'll let everyone know that you're ok and Lexa is in surgery. What do we have?" she asked as she looked down at the baby in Clarke's arms.

"a baby girl" Clarke answered through a sob.

"I have a granddaughter" Abby smiled wide.

Clarke nodded. "Mum I just....can I be on my own please?"

"of course. I'll let everyone know what's going on and that you have had a gorgeous baby girl"

Clarke sat and waited for another hour before Lexa was finally wheeled back into the room. 

"We've given her some more blood and we managed to get all of the placenta. She is exhausted and it could be out for a while" Dr Tsing explained.

Clarke nodded. "she's going to be ok though?"

"She's going to be absolutely fine"

"ok" Clarke half smiled. "can I sit here with her?"

"Of course you can. We'll leave you to it. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask. I'll be around for the next few hours"

"thank you...for everything"

"You're more than welcome and congratulations, she is perfect" she smiled.

"She is, just like her mother" Clarke nodded and looked over to Lexa. 

Clarke sat and waited quietly for another four hours. She started pacing around the room when the baby started crying to try and keep her quiet. She let out a huge sigh of relief when she heard the sound of the voice she loved so much from behind her. 

"Hey," Lexa choked out hoarsely.

"Hey, baby" Clarke smiled and turned to see watery green eyes staring back at her. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to her wife. "how are you feeling?"

"Like I've just been in labour for nearly two days" Lexa answered seriously.

"we have a baby girl Lex" Clarke smiled and leant over so Lexa could take a better look. "can you hold her?"

Lexa nodded and moved up the bed slowly as she opened her arms before Clarke placed their daughter on her chest. 

"she's perfect" Lexa beamed sleepily.

"She is, just like her mother," Clarke said with a teary smile.

"They had better be happy tears?" Lexa said as she looked to her wife.

"I was so worried Lex. When you went out and down to theatre, I was worried. They said you had lost a lot of blood and you weren't waking up" Clarke answered tearily.

"I'm ok" Lexa smiled. 

"I know" Clarke sighed happily. 

"have the family been in yet?"

Clarke shook her head. "only my mum to see if everything was ok but that's it. I wanted you to see her before anyone else"

Lexa nodded. "thank you" she smiled. 

"what are we going to call her?" Clarke asked softly. 

After spending the next hour discussing baby names Clarke went out and called to their family and friends. Within seconds the room was full. Lots of cooing and aww's at how cute the baby was. Lots of questions about how Lexa was feeling and of course what they were going to be calling their daughter.

"Do you wanna tell em babe?" Clarke asked through a wide smile.

Lexa nodded. "we're going to call her Amelia" she smiled. "Amelia Griffin-Woods"

"that's a lovely name" Abby smiled. 

"No middle name?" Gustus asked.

Lexa shook her head. "it's enough of a mouthful just with our surnames, we're not going to add more to the list"

"it'll take her half a day just to write out her name otherwise" Clarke added. 

Baby Amelia was passed around the room to everyone. Everyone cooed until she started screaming. Raven quickly passed her back to Clarke who quickly passed her back to Lexa. 

"Oh, so I have to deal with the screaming baby" Lexa shook her head.

"Babe, I know these are big but they also aren't full of what our baby needs right now" Clarke answered her wife as she cupped her boobs. Lexa shook her head and smirked. "ok, everyone out. Only me and lil monkey get to see Lexa half naked" she added.

"Clarke!"

"What, I am just saying. It's bad enough I have to share now, I am not having all of our friends and family seeing as well" Clarke shook her head firmly.

"too late for that" Raven coughed out.

"Trust you to be the one to open your mouth" Clarke shook her head. "right, everyone out, my daughter needs feeding and my wife needs rest" she added firmly.

"we'll be right outside if you need anything" Indra smiled happily.

Clarke sat in awe as she watched Lexa with Amelia. She couldn't believe how happy she was in this moment. She had everything that she had ever wanted. 

Lexa looked up and noticed the glassy eyed look in her wife's eyes. "you ok?" she asked softly.

Clarke nodded and walked over to the bed. "I should be asking you that"

"I'm ok" Lexa smiled. "glad it's over and she's actually here"

"I'll find out how long they're going to keep you in for" Clarke smiled.

"not yet" Lexa shook her head. She was done feeding Amelia. "can you change her and put her down to sleep please?"

Clarke nodded and took Amelia from Lexa. Once she had changed her and put her down to sleep she looked over to her wife.

"come here" Lexa smiled and moved over on the bed. Clarke smiled and jumped on as Lexa snuggled against her chest. 

Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa's hair and placed soft kisses on the top of her head. "I love you baby" she whispered into her hair. "And thank you for giving us our baby girl. I know it wasn't easy"

Lexa looked up. Green met blue. "I love you" she smiled. "I can't wait to get home and start our life with our daughter" she added softly. "do you think Kujo will be ok? with her?"

"of course, he'll do what he does with everything else. Sniff then go and sleep" Clarke chuckled. "that dog is more laid back than you are"

"You don't think he might get jealous?"

Clarke shook her head. "no, I think he will be confused as to why there is another person in the house then I think he'll go and lay down and sleep like he always does"

"and eat"

"he loves to eat" Clarke smiled. "I think everything will be perfect" she added.

"I think I can't wait to get home into our own bed and have naked cuddles and I can't wait until I'm able to start working out again so I can get rid of this" Lexa sighed and looked down at her stomach.

"you look perfect Lex, like someone who has just carried our baby for the last nine months and brought her into this world"

"You have to say that you're my wife"

"I'm also honest and you're perfect" Clarke answered honestly. 

"mmm," Lexa hummed. "I also can't wait until we can start having sex again"

"That won't be for a while babe and you need to take it easy, Dr's orders"

Lexa huffed. "I know but I just want you the way we used to. I miss it"

"I know babe, me too but we need to be patient. I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise?"

"I promise, why would I go anywhere now? I thought I had everything I wanted with you but now with Amelia, I don't think our life could be any more perfect. I wouldn't change that for anything. Sex can wait" Clarke answered honestly.

"It can not wait, Clarke, I want sex as soon as the Dr says it's ok. I have been waiting forever" Lexa huffed.

"and I promise as soon as the Dr gives the all clear I will do anything you want me to" Clarke smiled as she dropped her lips down to Lexa's ear. "I'll also give it to you as hard as you want" she husked making Lexa shiver.

"tease" Lexa smirked.

After the Dr had come around and given Lexa the once over they decided to keep her in overnight at Abby's request just to make sure. Clarke, of course, stayed by Lexa's side. Raven and Octavia keep Kujo company. 

The next day Lexa was released from the hospital. All three went home and both Clarke and Lexa sighed as soon as they walked through the door. It had been a long couple of days and all they wanted to do was sleep. Of course, Amelia had other idea's and so did their family and friends. 

They were home for all of an hour when the gang turned up shortly followed by their family who all wanted more turns at holding Amelia.

"Are you both ok?" Abby asked as she walked into the kitchen behind them both.

Clarke shook her head. "we're both really tired and all we wanna do is sleep" she sighed as Lexa snuggled into her neck. 

"Why don't you both go and get some sleep and we'll all look after Amelia?" Abby offered. 

"No, it's ok. We'll wait until you've all gone" Clarke shook her head.

"Clarke, I raised you and I'm a Dr not to mention all of the other adults out there, she will be fine I promise you"

"I wouldn't exactly call the gang adults" Clarke scoffed.

"Well, maybe not, but there is me, your father, Indra, Gustus and Anya" Abby countered.

"I wouldn't exactly call Anya an adult either" Lexa mumbled from the comfort of Clarke's neck.

Abby laughed. "that still leaves four"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Lexa said through a yawn.

"I will come and wake you when she needs feeding" Abby smiled.

"ok" Clarke smiled as they both made their way upstairs to bed. 

Clarke was the first to strip off her clothes before she turned to help Lexa undress, not that she needed it. They both got in bed and let out a heavy sigh as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

"I love you" Lexa smiled into Clarke's chest.

"I love you babe" Clarke whispered back.

Lexa looked up at her wife. She leant up and placed a soft kiss to Clarke's lips before she got overrun with emotion. Clarke leant down and pressed her lips more firmly against Lexa's before Lexa deepened the kiss as she slid her tongue along Clarke's bottom lip. They both moaned as soon as their tongue connected in a slow dance together.

Lexa sucked Clarke's lip into her mouth making Clarke moan and pull back from the kiss. 

"dont do that babe" she husked.

"why?" Lexa smirked.

"you know why. You'll get me worked up for nothing and we both need sleep and there is no way I am letting you get me off when I can't do the same for you"

Lexa pouted. "I just wanna be close to you"

"you can but not like that, not right now" Clarke smiled softly and cupped Lexa's cheeks. "I love you Lex and I want nothing more than to make love to you but we need to wait"

"I know" Lexa sighed heavily. "be my big spoon"

"always" Clarke smiled softly as Lexa turned away from her. 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and snuggled her front against her back as she ran her fingers lightly over Lexa's stomach. 

They slept for almost two hours before Abby knocked on the door waking them up. 

"sorry girls, Amelia needs feeding," she said softly. 

"Mum, we're naked under here you know" Clarke huffed.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before" Abby chuckled.

"You haven't seen me naked since I was a kid and you've never seen Lexa naked" Clarke argued.

"Clarke, we're under the covers, she can't see anything" Lexa chuckled.

"so not the point" Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Just get out of bed, your daughter needs feeding" Abby argued.

Clarke was about to move when she stopped in her tracks. "our daughter" she whispered out.

"yes Clarke, your daughter" Abby chuckled.

"Right, yeah. You need to leave coz I'm not getting my naked arse out of this bed until you do" Clarke said firmly as she pulled the covers further over her and Lexa.

"fine but hurry up" Abby warned before turning to leave.

"we should get down there" Lexa smiled at her wife who was still sulking.

Clarke grunted and scrunched up her face. 

"Why the face?" Lexa smirked. "she didn't see anything"

"not the point"

"move your arse before I kick it out of this bed" Lexa smirked as she shoved Clarke to the side of the bed. 

"fine" Clarke huffed and made her way over to the wardrobe to find some clothes. 

Once they were both dressed and more presentable they made their way downstairs. Everyone was still there and cooing over Amelia as she was letting out the loudest scream both Clarke and Lexa had ever heard.

Raven laughed. "this baby screams just as loud as you two"

"shut it" Clarke grumbled.

"she also moans just as much when she's hungry" Octavia added.

"you can be quiet as well," Lexa said with a pointed glare.

"I see catching up on some sleep hasn't done either of you any favours" Indra deadpanned. 

"whose for takeaway?" Gustus boomed over all of the noise.

"that is something I never say no to" Clarke smirked and took hold of Amelia. "you wanna go upstairs?" she turned and asked Lexa.

"No, I'll go into the kitchen" Lexa nodded.

Clarke followed with the baby as they made their way into the kitchen. Once Lexa was done feeding she handed her back over to Clarke so she could wind and change her. 

"You have your mummy's nose" she cooed as she changed her nappy. 

Lexa watched on in awe at Clarke's interaction with their daughter. "you're gonna be an amazing mum you know that?"

Clarke smiled wide and turned to face her wife. "so are you"

"you both are going to be amazing parents," Anya said as she walked into the kitchen. "how are you both feeling?"

"Why are you being so nice?" Lexa asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I can be nice when I want to be and besides, you have just spent forever giving birth to my niece so I'll go easy on you for today," she said with a smirk.

"mmm," Lexa hummed suspiciously.

Anya shrugged. "how are you both doing?" she asked Clarke instead.

"we're doing ok" Clarke smirked as she picked Amelia up to cuddle her.

"I never thought I'd see the day that my baby sister would be all settled with a baby," Anya said honestly.

"Well believe it coz it's happened" Lexa deadpanned as she got up and walked over to Clarke and Amelia.

They were interrupted by the sound of Gustus's voice booming telling them that the takeaway had been delivered. Gustus walked into the kitchen, takeaway in hand before placing it down on the table. 

"I need a hug" he smiled.

Clarke went to hand over Amelia before he shook his head. "with my baby girl" he said with a proud smile.

Lexa smiled and walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around his waist as he gave her a big bear hug.

"dad" Lexa mumbled. "can't breathe"

"sorry" he chuckled and released his grip.

"it's ok" Lexa smiled. "I'm gonna go and sit down."

"you ok babe?" Clarke asked softly.

"Yeah, I just need to sit down for a bit" Lexa nodded.

"Can you sort the food?" Clarke asked Anya and Gustus.

"of course, go sit down" Anya nodded.

Clarke and Lexa went and took a seat in the living room and waited for the food to come while they were sitting having cuddles with Amelia. Neither could believe that they were finally home with their new baby girl. 

"grubs up" Gustus boomed. 

"about time" Lexa mumbled.

"someone hungry?" Clarke whispered before placing a soft kiss to Lexa's cheek.

"starving" Lexa smiled. 

Once they had eaten all of their family and friends left them alone to enjoy their first night at home as a family.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling on the sofa as they watched Amelia sleeping in her crib. They weren't late to bed as they were both still exhausted. Lexa fed Amelia one last time before they got into bed for naked cuddles with Amelia sleeping peacefully next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, they are all my own.


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys here is the last chapter :(   
> I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> It has been amazing writing this story and I would like to thank everyone for reading and sticking with me on this ride. I will be doing a sequel although I'm not sure when that will be yet. Please watch this space :)
> 
> Happy reading and as always I look forward to reading all of your comments and thoughts :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get the sequel up as soon as I can, in the meantime please check out my other stories Just Out Of Reach and THEMIS "Goddess Of Divine Order"

It was eight weeks later. Both Lexa and Amelia were doing great. Clarke still hadn't opened the gallery as she wanted to spend as much time with her wife and their baby as possible. 

Not a lot had changed if anything things were the best they had ever been between them. Lexa was still waiting for Clarke to take her the way she wanted to be taken but Clarke was adamant that she wanted to wait even though the Dr had given them the all clear almost two weeks previous. What Lexa didn't know was that Clarke had plans for them both.

Clarke had arranged between Abby, Jake, Gustus and Indra to have Amelia for the weekend so she could take Lexa away for a weekend break just the two of them. She had already packed up everything they would need. True her her word she had also brought them the new Range Rover that Lexa wanted. She had no idea why as she couldn't even drive and it was too big for just them and Amelia but it was what Lexa wanted so she made it happen. 

Lexa was in the middle of getting ready when Clarke walking into the bathroom with Amelia in her arms. 

"Is everything ok?" Lexa asked as she locked eyes with her wife in the mirror.

"Fine babe, Amelia is just coming to say goodbye" she answered with a soft smile. 

Lexa quirked a brow. "Why is she saying goodbye? is she going somewhere I don't know about?"

Clarke nodded. "Our gorgeous girl is going to stay with her grandparents for the weekend while I take you for a small break"

"A break? coz we're so over worked" Lexa deadpanned.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mine" Clarke countered dryly.

"Funny" Lexa shook her head. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, all you need to do right now is say goodbye to this lil one and get your sexy arse ready. We leave in two hours"

Lexa put down her makeup and took hold of Amelia. "This trip had better include sex or I'm not going" she smirked at her wife.

"I guess I'll be going alone then" Clarke huffed dramatically.

"You're an arsehole sometimes you know that don't you" Lexa huffed.

"But you love me anyway" Clarke smirked. 

"Always," Lexa said seriously. 

Lexa kissed and cuddled Amelia for the best part of thirty minutes knowing she wouldn't be seeing her for the next few days. Once she was done Clarke took her back in her arms before kissing her wife and leaving to take Amelia to her mum and dads for the weekend. 

Clarke returned almost an hour later to find Lexa ready and waiting for her. She packed up the car before Lexa stopped her. 

"Um, Clarke, what are we doing with our boy?" Lexa asked while looking over at Kujo who was sitting with ears pricked up.

"He's coming with us" Clarke shrugged and picked up his lead. 

Kujo made a run straight for Clarke who just opened the car door and waited for him to jump inside. "You ready babe?" Clarke asked as she watched Lexa looking around like she had forgotten something. 

"Um, yeah" Lexa nodded.

"What is it?"

"I just feel lost without Amelia" Lexa answered solemnly.

"She's fine babe. She's with my mum and dad and we'll video call them later ok?"

Lexa nodded. As much as she was looking forward to spending some quality time with her wife she was missing their daughter already. It was also the first time that they would have spent away from her. 

Once settled in the car Clarke started the engine as they set off to Tim buck two. 

Two hours later Lexa woke when she felt the car grind to a halt. She opened her eyes slowly and took in the scene around her.

"We're here babe" Clarke smiled softly.

"Where is here?" Lexa asked as she turned to look at her wife. 

"The cabins" Clarke smiled. "We said we wanted to come here so I booked us one for the weekend. I can do some painting, you can do some running and look extremely sexy while doing it. Kujo can just do what he does best which is sleep or get up to no good" she smirked.

"I never heard anything about us having sex in any of that statement" Lexa warned.

"Trust me, there will be plenty of sex" Clarke smirked and leant over the centre console. "There is no one around for miles which means we can be as loud as we like" she husked in Lexa's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. 

"I like the sound of that" Lexa smirked and kissed along Clarke's jaw.

"Good, now move that sexy arse of your's, we have some unpacking to do" Clarke smiled.

Clarke jumped out of the car and ran around to Lexa's side to open the door. As soon as the door was open Kujo jumped over from the back seat, into Lexa's lap before jumping out of the car and running straight up to the door, making them both laugh. 

Clarke walked around to the boot and started unloading their bags while Lexa went and opened the door for Kujo. She knew there was no point in trying to help as Clarke was still funny about how much she worked herself and how much she lifted.

Clarke walked through the door to see Lexa and Kujo already snuggled up on the sofa. She took the bags upstairs and unpacked before heading back downstairs to make them something to eat. 

"Babe" she whispered and ran her fingers over Lexa's cheek softly to try and wake her up.

"Mmm," Lexa hummed.

"I made us something to eat" she whispered.

"Mmm, food" Lexa whispered out as she sniffed the air making Clarke chuckle. 

"Come on beautiful" Clarke smiled softly and held out her hand to Lexa once her eyes were open. 

Lexa took the hand offered and followed Clarke over to the dining table as she looked down at all the food in front of them. Clarke had literally made everything. It was like an indoor picnic, she had even opened a bottle of wine for them now that Lexa could drink again. 

"Clarke this is amazing" Lexa breathed out.

"I'm glad you like it" Clarke beamed.

"Do we have plans for the rest of the day?"

Clarke nodded. "There is a king size bed just down the hall with our names on it" she smirked.

"Oh, I like your thinking" Lexa smiled with a glint in her eye. "I hope you remembered the toys"

Clarke held her hand over her heart, feigning offence. "Of course I did. How could you think that I would forget something so important? You have only been telling me for the last twelve months" she deadpanned earning her a slap from her wife.

"Not funny" 

"It wasn't meant to be," Clarke said seriously. 

Once they had eaten they both looked at each other with hungry eyes. They both knew what was coming, apart from each other of course. They both leapt from the table and ran as fast as they could to the bedroom while stripping their clothes off along the way. 

By the time they reached the bedroom they both collapsed onto the bed breathlessly through all the laughter. Lexa all but pounced on Clarke and straddled her lap before crashing their lips together heatedly. 

"Put it on" Lexa demanded impatiently.

"Someone's eager" Clarke smirked against her wife's lips. 

"Twelve months of eagerness Clarke, now please just put it on and fuck me" Lexa demanded.

"I don't even get the chance to make you wet" Clarke pouted.

"Trust me, I have been sitting at that table thinking about how many ways you can fuck me. I am plenty wet" Lexa shot back. "Feel me" she added and guided Clarke's hand down to her wet core.

Lexa wasn't lying. "Fuck babe...so wet" Clarke breathed out before almost pushing Lexa off her lap to go and get the strap on. It took her less than a minute to fasten the straps. When she turned Lexa was already laying on the bed with her legs wide waiting for her.

"So eager" she chuckled and climbed onto the bed. She settled herself between Lexa's legs and lined up the head of the toy at her entrance. Lexa was already bucking her hips up to try and take the toy inside of herself. 

"Relax baby, I'm gonna make you cum so many times you're gonna be begging me to stop" Clarke whispered.

"Do it" Lexa begged.

Clarke ground her hips down and pushed the toy inside Lexa's tight walls. She couldn't believe it had been so long since they had done this. They had both been waiting for what felt like forever and now they were here she wasn't going to hold back. As much as she wanted to worship her wife she knew there would be time for that later. For now, she just wanted to make her cum as fast and as hard as she could. 

Clarke gripped onto Lexa's ankles and spread her legs wider as she slammed her hips back and forth. She could already tell how close Lexa was and she wasn't going to stop until she had her coming hard. She pulled her hips back and paused as Lexa looked up at her with pleading eyes. When Lexa was about to speak she slammed her hips forward with force making Lexa scream out in pleasure. 

"Fuck Clarke" Lexa moaned loudly. Her hand searching for something to hold onto. She finally gripped her nails into Clarke's thighs as she pounded into relentlessly. 

"That's it, babe, cum for me" Clarke panted out harshly. 

Lexa did. She came hard around the slick toy inside of her as her entire body shuddered. She wasn't even fully down from her high when she felt Clarke pull out abruptly before flipping her over.

"Get on your knee's babe" Clarke commanded. When Lexa had positioned herself on her knees Clarke lined up the toy and snapped her hips forward harshly, almost making Lexa headbutt the headboard. Lexa buried her face into the pillow below her only to feel Clarke pull it away.

"I wanna hear you Lex" Clarke husked as she leant herself over Lexa, pressing her front to her back. 

Lexa arched her back into and moaned. She moved her hand to Clarke's and intertwined their fingers together as Clarke slammed into her from behind. 

"Lexa...fuck" Clarke panted in her ear. "You feel so good baby" she purred. 

Clarke pulled herself back and gripped Lexa's hips hard as she slammed into her with more force. Lexa was moaning and panting out her name while thrusting her hips back to meet Clarke's movements. 

"Is this too much?" Clarke asked softly. As much as they both wanted this she wasn't prepared to hurt Lexa in the process.

Lexa shook her head. "I need more" she breathed out. 

Clarke nodded, not that Lexa could see her. She moved her hand around and started rubbing circles over Lexa's clit while slamming her hips back and forth with her other hand gripping Lexa's hair hard. 

Lexa was so close to the edge, she just needed one last push. 

"Fuck, Lex...I'm gonna cum baby" Clarke panted out between thrusts. 

That was all Lexa needed to hear as her high hit her. Her body locked as Clarke continued to pound into her hard and fast. She thought Clarke would have slowed her movements but instead, she picked up more speed and thrust harder inside of her. 

"C-Clarke" Lexa moaned.

"Fuck, Lexa....I'm...shit" Clarke moaned back as her high hit her. 

Clarke snapped her hips back and forth harder and faster as she tried not to falter so she could help Lexa through her high. Lexa collapsed onto the bed with Clarke closely behind as she slowed her movements. Lexa tapped Clarke's arm as she became too sensitive before Clarke pulled out and moved to lay next to her.

Clarke moved some loose hair away from Lexa's face and smiled softly. "Are you ok?" she breathed out.

Lexa nodded. She couldn't be better. "That was...amazing" she smiled. "Well worth the wait" she added huskily. She might have been done but she knew that Clarke wasn't. Once she had caught her breath she looked over at her wife and smiled.

Clarke knew what Lexa was up to and removed the harness from her waist. She watched as Lexa slid off the bed and swayed her hips over to their suitcase before pulled something else out. 

Lexa walked back over to the bed with a devilish smile on her face. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. She inserted the toy inside herself before climbing onto the bed. Clarke was already waiting in anticipation with her legs spread wide for her. She positioned herself between Clarke's thighs before running the head of the toy through slick wet folds. 

Clarke reached up and gripped the back of Lexa's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. They both moaned as soon as their tongue's collided as Lexa slid the toy inside of her. Clarke's hips bucked as soon as the toy was fully inside of her.

"I love you" Clarke breathed out against Lexa's lips.

"I love you too" Lexa smiled before connecting their lips once again. She started moving her hips at a steady pace as Clarke moved in time with her. 

Clarke trailed her fingers down Lexa's back before cupping her arse to bring her in closer. She wanted, no, needed to be as close as possible to her wife. Lexa complied and dropped down onto her elbow as she pressed herself fully against Clarke. WIth their bodies pressed flush together they moved in sync with one and other as Lexa kissed Clarke like it was their first time. 

Clarke pulled back from the kiss and moved her lips along Lexa's jaw before kissing down her neck. She ghosted her lips over Lexa's pulse point and moaned against her neck. She could feel herself climbing to the edge and she knew Lexa wasn't far behind her. 

"Mmm, fuck Lex" Clarke moaned against her neck. 

Lexa moved higher to give herself better leverage as she picked up her pace. She could tell the instant she hit Clarke's sweet spot. A loud moan erupting from her lips as she continued to snap her hips back and forth. 

"Oh my god...yes...right there baby" Clarke moaned. 

She could feel it building in the pit of her stomach and before she knew what was happening it was too late. She felt Lexa reach down and rub circles over her clit and that was when it happened. 

"L-Lex...Lexa...wait....fuckkkkk" Clarke screamed.

Lexa looked down just in time to see Clarke's arousal squirt all over the slick toy and over her her stomach. It was what sent her flying over the edge with her wife. 

Clarke was a mess. It had been so long since that had happened to her that she no longer had any control over her body much less anything else. All she could do was ride out her high with her wife who was panting and moaning above her. 

Once Lexa was sure Clarke was down from her high she pulled out and slid down the bed. Clarke had one arm thrown over her eyes as she reached her destination. Clarke immediately pulled her arm away to look down at her. She ran her tongue through dripping wet folds and moaned at the taste of her wife in her tongue. 

Clarke could only manage to let Lexa carry on her ministrations for another few seconds before she became too sensitive. "Babe...stop....fuck....Lexa...too much" she let out through a shaky breath.

Lexa pulled back and looked up at her wife who was almost pleading with her. "I guess we need to do this more often" Lexa smirked. "I think it's been so long that neither of us can go for as long as we used to" she added with a smile.

Clarke pulled Lexa up so she was hovering over her. "I am nowhere near done with you but I do need a minute" she husked. 

"Take as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere" Lexa smiled softly before crashing their lips together. 

They spent the entire weekend in bed, exploring each other in ways that had been forgotten. They had sex in every single room in the cabin, in every single position known to the Kuma Sutra. By the time they left both were too exhausted to move. 

Clarke loaded up the car and drove them back before they headed to Jake and Abby's to pick up Amelia. 

It was two weeks after their weekend away and everyone was due to come over for a get together now that everything was back on track. Clarke had decided to open up the gallery but only on a part time basis until they had found a solid routine between the three of them. 

With everyone arriving all at the same time Clarke decided to start ordering the food for everyone. 

After forty minutes everyone was sitting down eating while Amelia was asleep in her cot. Raven was the first to bring up what both of them had been avoiding.

"So, any more thoughts on moving to Bora Bora?"

"I'm sorry, what did she just say?" Abby asked as she looked between them both with shock written all over her face. 

"Um...." Clarke hummed and shrugged sheepishly.

"Thanks, Rae" Lexa shook her head.

"Hey, you weren't this shy when you blurted it out to us" Raven countered.

"Hormones" Lexa argued. "We haven't decided anything yet" she added as she looked over at her wife who had her jaw snapped shut. "Do you have anything you wanna add to this conversation?" she asked.

Clarke shook her head. "Not a one"

"Thanks for your support" Lexa sighed.

Clarke huffed. The cat was now out of the bag. "Ok, fine. When we were on honeymoon we had a discussion and said that we would one day like to move to Bora Bora. It's not a question of if, more when" she explained. 

"So you're definitely going ahead with this?" Jake asked with a shake of his head.

Clarke and Lexa both nodded. "Like I said, it's what we both want but it won't be for a year or two"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" Indra interjected.

"Why?" Lexa questioned.

"You have just had a baby and now you're talking about moving to another country, don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"Not at all. We did just say it won't be for a while. This is not something we're going to be rushing into. We also don't know if we are going to start trying for another baby before or after we move. Nothing has been set in stone yet mum" Lexa answered.

"When would we get to see you?" Gustus chimed in.

"We would still come back and visit or you could come to us and turn it into a holiday" Clarke answered.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this" Abby shook her head.

"Well, you have at least a year to make to start getting used to it" Clarke smiled. "It is going to happen" she added firmly.

Neither of them wanted to be having this conversation yet as nothing was set in stone and right now they could both kill Raven for having a mouth the size of the Eurotunnel.

"I guess we don't really have much of a choice then?" Gustus chimed in. "But if it's what you really want then I guess we will all just have to make it work"

"Thank you" Lexa nodded gratefully to her father. 

"I suppose we could all move there" Aden piped up.

"Are you crazy? how do you propose we do that?" Anya asked with her jaw hanging.

"What? I'm just saying, we could all move there with them. Mum and dad wanna retire soon anyway. I only have school and I can find one of them over there. Jake can find work over there and I'm sure they need Dr's. I'm also sure Clarke could find work for them over there" he nodded over to the gang.

"And I'm supposed to do what?" Anya shot back.

"Same as you do here....absolutely nothing" he shrugged.

"You little shit" Anya shouted before getting up and chasing him around the room. 

Aden ran as fast as he could before running over and hiding behind Clarke which made everyone laugh. 

"Why are you hiding behind Clarke? she won't save you" Anya teased.

Aden shook his head. "But you won't go through her to get to me like you would anyone else in here coz you're scared of her" he argued before poking his tongue out.

Anya took a step forward when Clarke stood and stopped her dead in her tracks. "Don't mind me I'm just going to check on our daughter" she smirked. "I don't deal with family drama" she added before making her way up to Amelia's room.

When she walked in Amelia was wide awake and kicking about in her cot. Clarke picked her up and started making funny faces at her when she heard familiar foot steps walking into the room behind her. 

"It's time for her feed" Lexa smiled and placed a soft kiss to Clarke's temple before kissing Amelia. 

"She's all your's" Clarke smiled before handing her over to her wife. "I'll be downstairs if you need me" she added softly.

Clarke walked downstairs, after another thirty minutes Lexa joined everyone in the lounge with Amelia in her arms. Clarke smiled the instant they walked in the room as everyone else turned and started cooing. It was like being at a black Friday sale with everyone all shouting and fighting for the first hold of the day. 

"Guy's seriously? This is our baby girl not a slab of meat so cool your jets and wait your turn" Clarke scolded with a smirk.

"We can't help it, she's just so cute" Raven cooed.

"Of course she is, have you seen her mother?" Clarke answered seriously while walking over to her wife. 

"She has your eyes" Lexa smiled and looked deep into the ocean blue that she fell in love with. 

"Ok, enough cute shit, just pass me the baby already" Raven joked.

"Not with that mouth" Clarke glared. 

"Says you?" Raven challenged. 

"Raven to go last" Clarke chuckled and turned to face her wife now that she was baby free.

"I love you" Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I love you more" Clarke smiled, her arms wrapping tightly around Lexa's neck as she snuggled into her neck.

"Will we be ok moving to Bora Bora?" Lexa asked quietly.

"We'll be ok anywhere as long as we're together" Clarke breathed into Lexa's ear. 

This was how it was meant to be. Clarke and Lexa together with their daughter and all of their family. Aden's idea hadn't been a bad one it just depended if it would actually be possible for everyone to move with them. The one thing they both knew for sure was that they would be together no matter what, no matter where they were. Neither could wait to see how the rest of their lives would play out but they were both excited for their future together with their family, all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistake, they are all my own.


End file.
